


Scorched Wedding Cakes

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hilarity in Mundane Things, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Why settle for one ship when you can have a fleet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 218,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU, characters in mid to late 20s, Continuation of Burnt Cookies] Sometimes planning a wedding can turn into a bigger pain then expected, especially when you are trying to bring together two families as different as Lucy's and Natsu's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Adjustments

Lucy gently pulled the ornament towards her, running her fingers over the detailed image burned into the wood. She would love to stay in this moment, warm tea in her hand, the scent of fir in the air, her beautiful tree with its beautiful ornaments. Natsu wrapped himself around her, gently kissing her throat and then nuzzling into her hair. She smiled and touched his cheek.

It was all so perfect and peaceful, until Natsu opened his mouth. "We're gonna set fire to this tonight, right?"

Lucy pulled out of his arms and put a hand on her hip. She exclaimed,"What? No!"

Natsu raised his arms in a questioning gesture. "Why not? Christmas is over now. Besides that tree is slowly dying Lucy, wouldn't it be better if I just put it out of its misery?"

Lucy pouted, "I don't want to put it away yet, and we're not setting it on fire!"

Natsu snorted, "yeah, right . . . we're gonna put a tree in the trashcan instead, that's a much better idea." He crossed his arms and grinned. "Just face it Lucy, sooner or later, this tree is gonna burn."

Lucy turned back to the tree and frowned. "Well it hasn't been all twelve days of Christmas yet."

Natsu tilted his head and smiled. "Seriously Lucy? Does anyone actually celebrate Christmas like that anymore?"

"Some do," Lucy answered.

Natsu chuckled, "Okay, let me rephrase that, have you ever celebrated Christmas like that?"

"Well no." Lucy turned slowly towards him and pouted at the floor. Then with a deep breath, she lifted her head to look him in the eye, determination written across her face. "But I want to! It can be our tradition, twelve days of Christmas so I can keep up my pretty tree!"

Natsu grinned and pulled her in a big hug. "Alright Luce, we can do that."

She kissed him lightly and smiled. "Thank you Natsu."

"But when twelve days are over, I'm dragging it outside and it's gonna become a giant pine scented inferno." He grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away, "You are hopeless."

Natsu skipped after her. "Hey, if we're celebrating twelve days of Christmas, doesn't that mean that I'm gonna get a certain number of ladies dancing?"

"Natsu . . ." Lucy huffed.

"Can I pick what kind of dance they do?" Natsu teased.

"No dancing ladies!" Lacy shouted. She pointed to the bathroom. "Go take a shower already, we've got to get over to dad's soon."

"Aww, do I have to?" Natsu whined.

"Yes! You smell like pipe smoke and bourbon still."

"That's the scent of Christmas Lucy-" Natsu grinned, "-well, at least Christmas with Makarov."

"I'm just going to get a look at that pie I made for dad." Lucy turned towards the kitchen.

Natsu grabbed ahold of her arm and started pulling her in the direction of the bathroom. "You know, I'm gonna hop in that shower right now. You sure you don't want to join me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy raised a brow. "Natsu I already showered, I don't need to shower again."

"You sure about that?" Natsu said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy sighed, then she grinned. "Fine, but let me pack up that pie first. Who knows how long you'll keep us in there, and I don't want to be late!"

"Lucy!" Natsu protested, holding a little bit tighter to her arm.

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you trying to keep me away from the pie?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsu released her and shrugged. "Maybe I just want to enjoy a nice, hot, good time in the shower. Where is the trust Lucy?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Natsu, what did you do to my pie?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing . . .really. Well, not much . . ."

Lucy hurried over to the oven where the pie sat inside. Lo and behold, there was a large wedge missing. Lucy snapped her eyes to Natsu. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Natsu grinned nervously and fidgeted with his hands. "Well it was late when we got home and I was just so hungry Lucy! I thought that was leftovers, so I had just one little piece."

"One little piece? A quarter of the pie is missing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You know Lucy, I really need to shower, I'm pretty dirty." He started taking a slow step back. "So . . .I'll . . .just . . ." and he ran away, locking the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, but it was all just for effect. She chuckled to herself as she went over and found the other pie she hid in the cabinet the day before. Natsu was just so predictable sometimes.

* * *

Gray scratched his head and glanced around his barren apartment. "You know Juvia, maybe instead of dealing with boxing all this stuff up, we should just toss it all in the back of the truck and drive it to the dump."

"What? No!" Juvia protested. She hurried forward and picked up a slip of paper from the floor. "These are all your things, your memories! Juvia wouldn't want to put Gray-sama's memories in the trash!"

Gray tilted his head and grinned, "Juvia, that's a convenience store receipt."

Juvia looked down at the paper in her hands and frowned, then she shoved it into his face. "It might be, but doesn't it hold memories for you? What happened on this day for Gray-sama!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I got a coke and a bag of chips."

Juvia turned the paper so she could get a better look. " Oh . . . but that could be interesting. Gray-sama had a hard day doing something and needed a snack."

"Or it was just a regular boring day and I was hungry."

"Okay, Juvia admits, the receipt was not the best example." Juvia hurried over to his kitchen and pulled out a wooden spoon. "This! This is very useful!"

Gray chuckled. "Juvia, you have better stuff in your kitchen. Mine's all hand-me-down junk from the old man and Erza."

Juvia frantically began searching through all the drawers, "but there has to be . . .surely something in here . . .we can't just throw it all . . ."

Gray strolled over next to her and laid a hand on her forearm. He dipped his head to look her in the eye. "Juvia, this stuff isn't important to me, but if it means that much to you we can go through it. I just wasn't excited about the idea of spending our day off cleaning an old apartment.

She grinned and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. "Thank you Gray-sama! Juvia will feel so much better if we do." She pulled away slightly to look up at his face. "You know, Juvia can think of lots of ways to make it up to Gray-sama when we finished."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned down at her, slowly lowering his face closer to hers.

Completely clueless, Juvia pulled out of his arms and clapped her hands. "Yes! We will get Gray-sama's favorite food, and Juvia can give Gray-sama a massage. Ooohh and why don't we get one of those movies that you like that Juvia isn't so big on, like one with ninjas or lots of fast cars . . ." she rambled on while she pulled out a box and started sorting through a stack of papers on his desk.

Gray put his hands on hips and shook his head with a grin. She was so adorably crazy.

* * *

"You know you don't have to pout the whole time you're here, it's a little distracting," Rogue teased, not bothering to look away from the game on the TV.

Sting cut his eyes over at his friend and frowned deeper. "You're not the boss of me."

"You are kinda being a crybaby today," Rogue chuckled.

"Yeah, get your shit together man, it's embarrassing," Orga grinned. He smashed hard on the buttons of his controller then fell back with a groan. "Rogue where the hell are you! I'm dying over here!"

Rogue glanced up at his friend's section of the screen and frowned. "That's because you're going in the wrong direction." He sighed, "I'll come get you," then turned to Sting. "You sure you're not up for playing? It isn't like you to pass up a chance to make Orga look bad." Rogue ignored Orga's sound of protest and looked back to the screen with an eye-roll. "Don't tell me you're still bummed about going to Crocus."

"Of course I'm still bummed! I'm not gonna stop being bummed until we're done with the job!" Sting exclaimed.

"Lucky me, really looking forward to working with you," quipped Rogue sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, just Yukino was working so much before Christmas that I never got to see her, and now her parents are in so it's gonna be another day before we can do anything. Then it's like a day's left and we're gone forever!" Sting cried.

Orga smirked, "Too scared to meet the parents?"

Sting didn't miss a beat, "Hell yes. You guys met Sorano, apparently Yukino's parents are just like that, except older, crankier, and even more disapproving." He leaned forward into his hands with an exasperated sigh. "I'd like to at least enjoy New Years with her before they forbid her from ever seeing me again."

Orga roared in laughter, "You weren't kidding Rogue, he really has become a crybaby."

Rogue shrugged, "I guess he's just never been a man in love before," grinning when Sting hit him with a pillow.

* * *

Natsu straightened his collar with wide grin after Spetto's enthusiastic greeting. Lucy's home was finally starting to not feel so imposing. Nothing like a week of work to desensitize himself to a place. Sure, it was large, but it was just like any other house, just with a few more rooms, and studies, and a pool in the basement; those things were completely normal now. Sort of.

He whistled a carol as he followed Lucy to the dining room. On entering the room he froze, what he saw there made his mouth drop. There was goose and prime rib, fingerling potatoes and stuffing, rolls and sweet potato souffle. Hell even the vegetable sides looked good. This was a meal fit for a king and he was going to be able to eat his fill. Thank god there was some elastic in the waist band of his pants.

Lucy sighed, "Aed really outdid himself. I know we have more people this year, but this is too much."

Natsu covered her mouth, and scolded, "Don't talk like that in front of the food." Lucy scowled at him and he grinned like a kid on Christmas. "It looks just right to me!"

Lucy laughed and shook her head, "I forgot, it won't be just the staff with us this year, we invited a monster to eat as well."

Her father walked in and they all exchanged greetings. Natsu barely heard a word of anything, smile and nod and I get the food, smile and nod and I get the food. He took a seat next to Lucy at the table, his foot shaking frantically as he struggled to keep himself from loading his plate. This was civilized, the food would be passed around. After years of eating at a table where it was every man for himself, the struggle was real.

Lucy's father said a prayer then took a moment to thank all the staff for all their hard work that year. Natsu swallowed deeply to keep the drool from coming out of his mouth. Lucy squeezed his thigh and winked at him. That was code for you're acting like a crazy person, stop or I'll kick you. Natsu took a deep breath and tried to focus on counting the number of petals in the floral centerpiece.

Finally, finally! Jude shut up, and the food started making its way around. Natsu piled mountains of everything on his plate, then to his dismay, he had no more room and they were only halfway through the dishes.

Lucy chuckled in his ear, "You know you can have seconds here right." Natsu scowled at her and took a large bite of his roll.

The food was so distracting, and so good, that he almost missed when the conversation turned to planning the wedding.

"I spoke with the manager and there is a last minute cancellation for next November if you want the club," Jude said as he put a dainty bite of roast beef in his mouth.

"Oh the club would be so pretty! It's just that it's so expensive, I don't know if we could afford that," Lucy said.

"Please Lucy, let me pay for this. Consider it my gift," Jude pleaded.

"The clau, wha tha clau?" Natsu asked with a mouth full of goose. Lucy smashed his toes with her heel. He grunted and swallowed his food. "Sorry, what's the club?"

"The Magnolia Country Club of course," answered Jude.

Spetto gave him a big smile. "Don't worry Mister Nastu, they have very good food there." Spetto was really starting to gain a special place in Natsu's heart, such a thoughtful lady.

Aed nodded, "Yes, very good chef. Great technique." And Natsu was lost again.

Jude made a dismissive gesture. "Natsu, you won't have to worry about a thing. They do a lot of events there and they are always well done. All you'll have to do is show up."

Natsu nodded, "Well that sounds easy enough."

Lucy grinned, "Okay dad, let's book it. That should be great."

"You'll be interested to know that one of your old high school friends is the event planner there," Jude started.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

The more they discussed the club, the less comfortable Natsu became. When the conversation turned to types of champagne and caviar, he really started to worry. This wedding was sounding more and more like something Jude's version of Lucy and less like the Lucy who sat next to him at the table. Would this wedding be him at all? Should he even care about that?

He looked up to Spetto who passed him the yam souffle with sympathy in her eyes. He smiled and nodded, taking the ornate serving dish from her hands. Since he was going to eat his feelings at least he could do it like a king.

* * *

An entire apartment cleaned and emptied, a quarter of a century packed in two boxes. Just as Gray had assumed, there wasn't much to save. He had never been one to cling to material possessions, as long as he had his father's cross on his neck, he'd happily walk away naked from everything else. Still, he was glad Juvia had insisted, there were a few pictures from his younger days, a scarf from his time with Ur, and a few odds and ends that he knew would be useful. Overall it was a productive day.

"Gray-sama it's just so sad," whimpered Juvia as she leaned into him.

Gray smiled and kissed her head, "Why are you crying now?"

Juvia swept her arms out, gesturing to the room around them, "Your apartment, it's all empty."

Gray rubbed her back. "That sounds like a job well done to me, now we can finally go home."

Juvia turned to him, a happy smile breaking through the dampness on her cheeks. "You are right, we get to go home."

* * *

Levy plopped down on the bed, startling Gajeel from his half-asleep state. She gave him the biggest grin he had seen in months. "Oh my god!"

Gajeel propped up on his elbow and raised a brow. "What is it?"

She fell back onto her pillow so fast that the bed sent her head back up again. She sighed happily. "Gajeel, they are both asleep in their beds!"

Gajeel chuckled, "That's great Levy."

She turned her head to look at him. "We finally have time to ourselves."

Now this was something Gajeel could get excited about. He pulled himself closer and murmured, "Oh yea?"

Levy popped back up quickly and turned away from him to mess with the tiny white device on her end table. "Yes! Just let me get this monitor on . . ."

"Alright then." Gajeel frowned at her back, he was so close.

Levy looked at him with a frown. "You know, do you think they are okay? I just can't believe they are both asleep for once, it feels like something is wrong." She sighed unhappily. "I know we said we would try having them in their room so we could get some sleep, but doesn't this feel like too soon? I'm just so worried."

Gajeel just barely restrained a groan. Three months of this shit so far. No sleep and no play were making Gajeel go crazy. He smiled patiently at her, not wanting to rock the boat. "Levy, I'm sure they are fine," he tried.

Levy turned back to the monitor and chewed nervously on her thumbnail. "Maybe I should go down and make sure they are breathing."

Gajeel pulled her over next to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny form. He kissed her head. "Shorty, you're worrying too much."

She rolled over towards him so that they were nose to nose. "Are you sure?" she asked, brows tight with worry.

"Yeah, our kids are tough! Now, 'bout that time alone . . ." Gajeel pulled his body over hers, a slow grin growing on his lips.

Levy bit her lip. "If you're sure they are okay . . ."

Gajeel sighed, but instead of responding, he lowered himself to kiss her lightly on the lips, determined to be able to take his time and enjoy it. She smiled and returned the kiss, hands getting lost in his hair, sweet little hums escaping her chest.

Then there was a sound from the monitor.

Levy popped up quickly, accidentally banging her forehead into Gajeel's. He rolled over and rubbed his head. "Damn it shrimp! What the hell are you doing?"

Much to his dismay, Levy was back to looking at the monitor. "Did you hear that? Maybe I should go check on them."

Gajeel ran a hand down his frustrated face, trying hard to remove the scowl. "You're kidding me," he huffed.

"Well, just to be sure." She turned back to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I just can't focus on you when I'm worried about them."

Gajeel pulled himself out of bed. "You know what, I'll go check on 'em."

"Really? You will!" Her smile warmed his heart. This whole not sleeping thing was getting old, but going through it with her made it feel worth it. Though he'd be the first to admit, he would not be sad when this time was over.

He stretched his arms. Unable to help himself, he teased, "Yeah, if I let you go down, you'll wake them by doing something ridiculous like touching them to make sure they're breathing."

"Hey!" Levy protested.

Gajeel raised a questioning brow. "Am I wrong?"

Levy slumped down with a pout. "Maybe not."

He kissed her a little more firmly this time and grinned at how eagerly she responded. He held up a finger as he slowly pulled away, "I'll be just one second, hold that thought." The way she looked up at him with flushed cheeks and her lip in her teeth, he was finding it hard make his legs move.

There was another strange sound on the monitor. Levy no longer had bedroom eyes, her expression was all motherly concern. Gajeel glared at the white device, he was going to throw the damn thing in the toilet.

Then he smiled at Levy. "Like I said, I'll be right back." She nodded and laid back down on the bed.

Gajeel muttered angrily to himself the whole way down the stairs and through the hall to the nursery. However, all his agitation melted away when he opened the door and Shutora made a soft little sigh in her sleep that squeezed his heart. Gajeel grinned, how these two adorable little things came from him he had no clue. It was a good thing they took after their mother so much.

Gajeel crept over to the crib and watched their little bellies rise and fall. When he was sure they were fine, he backed slowly out of the room. Of course they were okay, there was no reason for them not to be. Still, he knew if he hadn't come look, eventually Levy would have done it herself and she already did too much. He was almost to the door when, again, he heard the noise.

His head snapped in the direction of the dresser, on top were a few knickknacks and a couple stuffed animals. One of those stuffed animals was the one that Juvia had been so excited about because it made real kitty noises. He picked it up roughly and turned the switch to off, just barely preventing himself from tearing the head off. Yajeh loved the kitty, you can't kill the kitty when the kid likes the kitty. He set the stuffed animal down slowly and as he escaped down the hall, he muttered to himself about all the loud toys he would get Juvia when she popped out a few.

By the time he got to the stairs, Gajeel was practically dancing. He was so excited to finally have time alone with Levy. Yajeh and Shutora might be cute, but they were selfish, little, milk guzzling monsters when it came to his tiny wife. He should really talk to Belno about giving them another night out. It was so strange to miss someone who was right next to you, he needed time alone with his wife.

Gajeel threw open the bedroom door, grinning wide, and ready to leap on his prey. He made it two steps in when he heard her gentle snore, Levy was out. He sighed deeply and padded over to the bed, careful to avoid the places where the floor creaked.

Gajeel watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Part of him, the selfish part, wanted to wake her. She wouldn't put up too much protest if he did it with a kiss. He climbed in under the covers next to her and slowly pulled his body as close to her as he could. Then, just as he was about to make his move, she rolled over into him, snuggled up against his chest, and made a grown up version of the noise he had just heard from Shutora. Gajeel made a breathy chuckle and relaxed back on his pillow, running his fingers lazily up and down her back. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep himself, he sure as hell wasn't going to wake her up now.

* * *

"I don't know if this guy is gonna work out," Cana said the moment Mira sat in front of her at the bar.

"What? Why?" Mira asked, frowning down at the new employee to their left. Nab was staring at three kinds of vodka, trying to make a decision about which one to put in the customer's drink. He was somehow completely ignoring the customer's shouts of "anything will do!"

Mira sighed. "Yea, I'll have to let him go tomorrow. It's a shame, we really could have used the extra help."

Cana filled up a vodka and tonic and slid it over to the customer. The customer smiled wide and waved, then picked up the drink and walked away. Nab continued to stare at the vodka. Cana made a sound of disgust. "This guy is the opposite of extra help. If anything, he's making _more_ work for me."

Nab looked up at Cana. "Hey Cana, which vodka makes the best vodka and tonic?"

Cana motioned to the empty spot in front of him. "Damnit Nab, you don't even have a customer anymore! Unless they ask for something specific, use the least expensive one!"

Nab slowly looked to the empty spot in front of him. "Oh, damn, he's gone. Oh well, guess he didn't want it that bad. Hey Cana, how do I know which one's the cheapest?"

Cana turned to Mira, her face flaming with anger. She spoke through tight lips, "Where. Did. You. Find. This. Guy!"

Mira smiled at Nab. "Hey Nab, why don't you go take a break? The dinner crowd is wearing thin and the bar traffic will start picking up soon, so this is probably the best time."

"Oh, okay Mira." Nab smiled and disappeared to the back.

Cana banged her head on the bar. Mira giggled and tousled her hair. "Don't worry Cana, I'll help you guys tonight. Tomorrow I'll be sure to put out another ad. It's just so hard to find good bartenders out this way."

Cana looked up and wrinkled her nose. "I know, I know. Seriously though, was he able to make you any drinks during the interview?"

"Well," Mira tapped her lip thoughtfully. "He just was so enthusiastic about all the things he could do . . .and he knew what ingredients went together . . .I just assumed he'd be able to do it in practice as well . . ." She grimaced.

"Mira!" Cana exclaimed. "What the hell? What happened? You never go that easy on new hires."

"I know!" Mira collapsed on the bar. "I'm so sorry Cana, everyone was just sooo terrible! And I knew Laxus would be at my house when I got there and I didn't want to leave him waiting."

"That's it, I'm doing all interviews from now on, you're going soft." Cana laughed. "Next thing I know you're going to be having babies, and deserting me here on my own with these idiots you hire who can't even tell the different between bottom and top shelf vodka."

"To be fair, they are all clear," Mira tried.

Cana didn't even crack a smile.

Mira squeezed her friend's arm. "I'm not having babies anytime soon anyway! Can you imagine? Laxus would have a heart attack! I was talking to Erza on the phone about centerpieces the other day, and when I came in the living room he was having a panic attack on the couch!"

Cana finally started to smile, "Oh my god, he was not!"

Mira leaned forward with a wide grin. "Yes! He was all sweaty and breathing heavy. He still insists he had just done a few push-ups, but he wasn't doing push ups, he was watching some stupid sports game."

Cana leaned back on the bar and sighed, "That guy is still a massive mess."

Mira waved her off. "Oh, he's not that bad. I think he's just nervous because Natsu jumped the gun. It doesn't help that Natsu keeps teasing him about it at work."

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to forget about the whole wedding thing, I don't think your guy can handle that, it'll make it all too big a deal for him." Cana nodded to a guy at the end of the bar and pulled out a mug.

Mira giggled, "I guess it takes one to know one."

Cana slid a full beer over to the man and pointed a finger at Mira. "Low blow lady. Just don't go doing anything crazy like poking holes in your diaphragm."

Mira's mouth went wide in shock. "Cana! Don't be silly, nobody uses a diaphragm anymore!"

"Well I don't know, you are super old after all," Cana teased.

"I'm not even thirty yet!" Mira exclaimed.

Cana just smirked, "Such an old hag, I think dating that grumpy old man has aged you."

"Cana! You are so silly, what am I gonna do with you?" Mira shook her head.

"How about you hire a better bartender and stop working Bacchus and me to the bone," Cana offered.

"I definitely have nothing to do with you and Bacchus and bones. That's your personal business." Mira grinned when Cana doubled over in laughter. She hopped down off of her seat. "I'm going to go check and see how Nab is holding up back there. He fell asleep last time he had a break, I'm starting to get the feeling he's not really a night person."

"Maybe just let him go home now, we can tend this on our own, for old times sake," Cana winked.

Mira grinned, "Okay girly. You know, I think I'd like that."


	2. The Way of the Vodka

"Natsu, which shirt?" Lucy held up a blue and a green one, alternating which one was in front of her body.

"For what?" Natsu asked. He didn't bother to look up. Instead he shoved a handful of popcorn in mouth and continued staring down at his phone.

"The New Year's Party tomorrow!" Lucy cried. She turned the shirts in her direction and frowned down at both of them. "Maybe I should just go get a new one."

"Or maybe don't wear a shirt and we just stay home," Natsu offered.

Lucy sighed and ran back in the bedroom, Natsu heard the tell-tale clicks of hangers, meaning she was raiding the closet again. She called out to him from the other room, "Natsu, why wouldn't you want to go to the New Year's Party? We have to go, Yukino is coming with Sting and I promised I would be there. She still doesn't really know everybody all that well yet."

Natsu shrugged. "It's not that I mind going, it's just that I'd rather stay here. You're the only person I want to spend New Year's with anyway."

Lucy came running out holding up a leopard print dress. "What about this one? It shouldn't be as cold this year!"

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "I didn't realize this was a costume party. Should I wear a loin cloth and carry ya in on my shoulder?" Natsu made an angry face and deepened his voice, "Lucy mine!"

Lucy turned it back, her eyes scanning the gold and black fabric, "Is it really that bad?" She frowned. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." She ran back into the bedroom. "Hey, did you tell Laxus you need off on the third?"

"Why am I doing that again?" Natsu asked. He shoved another large handful into his mouth.

Lucy gave a tell-tale sigh, this must have been something he was supposed to remember. Then she ever so calmly answered, "We're going to go meet with the club's wedding coordinator and see the locations they have available for the reception and the ceremony."

Natsu groaned loudly and fell over on the couch dramatically, spilling popcorn everywhere. "Do I have to go? Don't I have to dress up to go to that place?"

Lucy came out of the bedroom with two dresses in hand. "Of course you have to go! It's your wedding too, you should see where it's going to be. It's not that dressy, just a collared shirt and khakis. Don't be such a baby!"

"You guys will start talking about floral arrangements and centerpieces. I don't care about that stuff! You should just do it without me, it's going to be so boring!" Natsu grumpily shoved another messy handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Lucy frowned and set the dresses on the back of the couch. Then she came around and sat down next to him. "Natsu, do you not like the idea of having it there? If you don't, we don't have to. You realize that right?"

Natsu sat up and eyed her carefully, "but I thought you wanted it there."

"Well, I think it would be really pretty and nice, but this is our wedding not my wedding. It wouldn't do to have it someplace you don't like." She smiled and took hold of his hand.

Natsu looked at her sunny smile and found himself smiling too. He really didn't care about where they had this one event, on this one day. It was the after part that mattered to him. So if she was happy, he could be happy. "Nah Luce, I don't care, let's have it there." He gave her hand a little squeeze and then pulled his hand free to stretch his arms behind his head and lean back on the couch.

"Great!" Lucy grinned and patted his knee. She popped up and ran around the couch to retrieve her hangers, then came back in front of him and held them up. "Alright, dress one or dress two?"

Natsu gave her a lazy grin and said, "I don't know, I'd have to see 'em on." Lucy huffed in frustration and started towards the room. "Where are you going?" Nastu asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "To put on one of the dresses."

Natsu furrowed his brow. "What do you have to go to the room for? I'm the one judging."

Lucy's eyes went wide and her cheeks reddened. Then she grinned, "Alright then." She pulled her shirt off quickly and tossed it on his face. By the time he managed to free himself from the cotton trap she was in the emerald colored dress.

Natsu pouted, "No fair, you changed too fast!"

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "This isn't a strip tease, you're supposed to be helping me pick an outfit!"

"That sounds like I'm doing all the work Lucy! I should get something in return." Natsu crossed his arms.

Lucy raised her brows,"Seriously?"

Natsu made a breathy chuckle. "Alright, alright, put on the red one."

Lucy smiled, "Alright." She pulled the green one off and gently set it aside. Just as she was reaching for the second dress Natsu grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, upsetting the bowl of popcorn next to him and spilling it all over the ground. "Natsu! What a mess!"

Natsu pulled her lips to his and kissed her gently. Then he murmured, "Nah, don't worry 'bout it Luce, I'll get it later."

Lucy frowned. "We didn't pick a dress yet."

Natsu chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face. "Sure we did! Wear the green one, it looks good on you. Then all night when I see you in it I can think about what we did after you tried it on."

Lucy wrinkled her brow. "What did we do after?"

Natsu grinned again, "this." Then he kissed her fiercely. He ran his hands down her sides and stopped at her hips to grab her firmly, and pull her down close to him so she could know exactly how he felt about how she looked in the dress.

When he released her, she looked down at him with bedroom eyes and a knowing smile. "The green dress it is then."

* * *

Jellal poked his head into the bedroom. "Are you ready yet?"

Erza blew out her cheeks and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Just about. I'm having trouble deciding." She turned in her fiance's direction and asked, "Should I wear it up or down?" She turned back to the mirror, pulled her hair away from her face into a knot on the back of her head, and then let it fall back down. Erza ran her fingers through the long red locks to smooth them. Then with a frown she pulled it back up again.

Jellal wrinkled his brow. "Is this really what you have been doing for the past hour?"

Erza looked down at her watch. "No, only the last forty-five minutes."

Jellal sighed. "Erza, you know you look lovely either way. Does it really matter? Which way is going to be most comfortable?"

Erza returned to trying out hairstyles in the mirror. "That response doesn't fix my dilemma at all Jellal! Of course it matters, do you not care if I look beautiful? This is my last New Year's as a single woman, the pictures of this night will be with me for a lifetime!"

Jellal chuckled, "Then since this is apparently the last New Year's of your youth, wear it down."

Erza smiled and smoothed her hair down and over her shoulders. She frowned and wrinkled her nose. Then she pulled it back up into a high, neat ponytail. Erza fixed her bangs to her satisfaction, then stood and grabbed her purse. She strode over and stood in front of him as if waiting for inspection. "Okay, I am ready," she said with a small nod.

Jellal tilted his head and grinned, "I don't know why you asked my opinion if you weren't going to listen to it."

Erza placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "I did listen to it. It made me realize I didn't want my hair down."

Jellal shook his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's a good thing you're cute when you're being ridiculous."

Erza wrinkled her nose and made a little pout. "Ridiculous, what did I say that was ridiculous?"

Jellal laughed and put an arm around her waist, then led her gently in the direction of the front door. "Nothing my dear, just ignore me."

* * *

"It's really a shame Orga couldn't come with us," Sting lamented as he took Yukino's coat and placed it on one of the hooks by the front door.

"Well, at least he seemed excited to go spend time in Crocus with Rufus. I don't think it would be appropriate for him to come to a party at his ex's restaurant anyway." Rogue scanned the crowd that filled Fairy Tail's dining area.

"Poor Orga, I hope he meets someone nice at Rufus' party." Yukino smoothed her skirt.

"Eh, don't worry about him. It's his fault since all he ever does is sit in a corner making unapproachable faces. Maybe one of these days he'll find a girl who finds that attractive," chuckled Sting.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rogue.

"What?" Sting stepped over next to him, trying to catch a glimpse of what caused the reaction.

Rogue pointed into the crowd. "Is that Gajeel Redfox?"

Yukino nodded, "Yes, he's married to Levy, she owns the bookstore next door to our bakery."

"I can't believe he's here." Rogue turned around quickly, "How do I look?"

Sting raised a brow and grinned, "Seriously? He doesn't really look like your type."

Rogue huffed in frustration, "Oh shut up. It's just he used to be part of that Martial Arts Gym I trained at when I was younger. I looked up to him so much, he was amazing!"

"I don't remember him," Sting scratched his head.

"By the time you started coming with me, he had already left. He fell in with a bad group of kids and got arrested or something of that sort. He never came back after that." Rogue stared off thoughtfully. "I thought I would never see him again."

"Listen to you, you sound like a little fangirl!" Sting chuckled. Then his smile dropped and his eyes widened. "Oh my god it's Natsu!" He grabbed Yukino's hand, "Let's go say hi."

Yukino giggled when she heard Rogue mutter, "And I'm the fangirl." They shared a little smile and let Sting lead them on into the party.

* * *

"So Mira does something like this every year?" asked Bacchus. He filled four shot glasses for the bouncing girl in front of him. It surprised Cana that he wasn't more distracted by the girl's extremely low cut shirt, even Cana felt distracted by it.

Cana handed a beer out to one of the customers in front of her, then nodded over to Laxus where he held up one finger asking for another. "Yea, we always have New Year's at Fairy Tail." She filled up a mug with a dark draft and slid it over to Laxus.

Her attention shifted to Macao who waved at her from the other side of the bar. She put a few ice cubes in a glass and covered it with his favorite whiskey. Then as she entered the drink onto Macao's tab on the computer, she felt Bacchus's hand on her hip as he slid past her. "Is this party the one I have to thank for you calling me last year?" he murmured.

Remembering last New Year's eve brought a slight flush to Cana's cheeks. She looked up at Bacchus and he was wearing a surprised grin. "Is Cana blushing? I didn't even know that the great Cana could blush!"

"Oh shut up, it's not from you, it's from the shot I took a bit ago with Mira." Cana pushed by him and gave Macao his drink with a smile. She received Wakaba's order and returned fill another glass.

"It was a pretty good night though, wasn't it?" Bacchus' voice purred in her ear. She didn't need a mirror to know her face was bright red now. She still couldn't understand how Bacchus could get under her skin so easily. She pushed by him and avoided his gaze.

After giving Wakaba his drink, Cana turned back to Bacchus. He gave her a wink and she narrowed his eyes. She was going to have to come up with a good punishment for him getting her so flustered at work, maybe something involving handcuffs. She was drawn out of her musings when she heard a commotion out in the crowd. Cana searched and found the source in the middle and grinned. She reached under the bar and pulled out the cheapest clear crap Mira kept in stock.

"Can you hold down the fort," she called to Bacchus.

"You got it babe," Bacchus grinned.

Cana leapt over the bar and headed towards the fun. She was just in the right mood to stir things up.

* * *

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel turned and looked down at the vaguely familiar dark haired man. "Yeah?"

"I'm Rogue, do you remember me? I used to come by Phantom Lord when I was younger."

Gajeel paled, that was not a place that held fond memories for him. He frowned, "Nah, don't remember ya." He started to turn back to his conversation when he felt a strong hand on his arm.

"How do you not remember him? He was like a tiny prodigy when he was little! There wouldn't have been anyone else his age who could compete with him!" exclaimed the blond standing with him.

"Really Sting, it's fine that he doesn't remember," started Rogue.

"No, that's completely insane. You know, I bet if Rogue took you on now he would beat your ass!" Sting threatened.

Rogue grimaced, "Sorry Gajeel, I think Sting's already had too much." He placed a hand on his friend's arm, "Really Sting, you're being a little too enthusiastic."

"Who's starting a fight?" Natsu popped out from around Gajeel. When he saw Sting's face, his expression dropped, "Oh, just you. That's not a challenge at all."

Sting's eyes went wide, "What did you say?"

"I said . . .you aren't a challenge. It would be a waste of time," Natsu shrugged.

"You take that back," snapped Rogue.

Now Gajeel grinned, "Natsu doesn't have to take anything back. He's only saying the truth."

Just as the men were about to exchange blows, Mira's smiling face popped between them. "Now boys we weren't thinking of getting rowdy were we."

"No, of course not Mira," answered Rogue.

Sting was still scowling at Natsu. "Natsu's just writing checks he can't cash is all."

Natsu snapped to attention, nostrils flaring, "You wanna go teen bop?"

Mira grabbed ahold of Natsu's arm and her smile turned manic. "I have a solution, how about we solve this in a more pleasant way?" Natsu deflated slightly and nodded.

Gajeel cocked his head, "And what way would that be?"

Mira stepped out of the way to reveal a table with ten cups set up at each side. "A little beer pong of course."

Gajeel raised a brow, "Aren't we a little bit old for that?"

Sting snorted, "Yeah, Gajeel might be too old to see the cups on the other side."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Fuck it, I'm in."

Cana appeared out of nowhere a massive gallon of liquor on hand. "Did we finally find someone to play?"

"Cana are you going to go grab us some pitchers so we can fill the cups?" asked Mira.

"Fuck pitchers, that's child's play. I brought the real stuff." Cana started filling the cups with the clear liquid.

Natsu groaned, "No way Cana, that's a stupid idea."

"What are you scared?" taunted Sting.

Natsu snapped his head in Sting's direction, "Hell no! Doesn't matter what's in the cup cause you guys sure as hell aren't sinking anything!"

* * *

Lucy felt a warm arm drape over her shoulder, "You sure you want to let him drink like that?"

She shrugged and looked up at Gray, "I guess it's his turn, I was a mess last year after all. If he wants to do it, I'm not gonna stop him."

Gray chuckled, "Have you ever seen Natsu drunk Lucy?"

She looked up thoughtfully and wrinkled her nose, "You know, he doesn't usually drink very much. I don't think he's drank to excess in the entire time I've known him."

"Yea, Natsu isn't really the biggest drinker, and it's a good thing too. Getting that guy drunk is like giving a toddler redbull. He goes nuts."

Lucy grimaced, "Well, I'll have to hope that he wins then."

Sting sunk another ball in one of the cups in front of Natsu and Lucy watched with a worried expression as Natsu downed the vodka like it was nothing.

"Let me go first this time Salamander, yer gonna make us lose," said Gajeel, trying to bump Natsu out of the way.

"Like hell I am metal face! Why are you even trying? I can do this myself, you're just slowing me down!" Natsu pushed him back to the side.

Gajeel stepped right up in front of Natsu and glared down at him angrily. "You wanna go Salamander? Maybe I should put ya in yer place."

"Really think you can make me!" growled Natsu. He stared right back, puffing out his chest and getting as tall as his tiny stature would allow.

Drawn by the commotion, Levy finally came through the crowd and noticed her husband glaring down at Natsu. She walked over and looked in the cups, then frowned. Levy turned and gently tapped Gajeel on the arm, drawing him out of his staring contest. "What's in those cups?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Whatever Cana put in 'em."

Levy raised her brows. "Do you really think it's a good idea to play a game that Cana had a hand in?"

Gajeel frowned. "Levy, I'm a grown man, don't go trying to tell me what I can and can't do."

Levy licked her lips and made a patient smile. "While I know that proving you can throw tiny balls into plastic cups is extremely important, I have a better idea. Maybe you would prefer if we . . ." she lifted up on tiptoes and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. Gajeel's face turned red and his eyes went wide. He looked down at his tiny wife in surprise and then a lazy grin pulled up one side of his face.

In a smooth, quick motion, he lifted her over his shoulder, causing Levy to let out a tiny squeak of surprise. He grinned at Natsu, "This game is dumb anyways. I've got better things to do. Give em hell!" Then with a high five he turned and headed for the door of the restaurant.

Natsu turned back to Sting and Rogue and pointed to them. "I can take both of you by myself! I don't need any help to make you two look like babies, I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy covered her face with her hand, attempting to hide her embarrassment. Natsu was in full fight mode now, there would be no stopping him.

She could feel Gray's body shake with laughter. "He's going to be such a mess! It's going to be awesome!"

Lucy looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, "Gray?"

"Hmm?" Gray looked back.

She pointed to his legs. "You do realize that the entire time you've been talking to me, you haven't been wearing any pants right?"

Gray removed his arm and looked down at his legs in disbelief. "Damn it! When the hell did that happen?"

A voice rang out from the crowd, "Don't worry Natsu! Juvia will protect Gajeel's honor and help you defeat these naughty children!"

Gray completely forgot his pants and hurried to intercept his girlfriend. "Like hell I'm letting that happen." He gave Lucy one last sympathetic grin, "Good luck!"

Lucy grabbed her cup from the table and took a sip. She couldn't help but be proud when Natsu sank two cups in a row. It was definitely going to be an interesting night. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any way for Natsu to come out of this sober.

* * *

"I love you man," Sting said as he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

"I love you too!" Rogue exclaimed.

Yukino shook her head and laughed, "How am I ever going to get these two home? I think when midnight hits I'm going to be stuck kissing myself!"

Lucy hugged her friend and then gestured to a table, "You think you've got it bad, look at mine!"

Yukino's eyes found Natsu, crouched on the floor looking ready to pounce. His eyes shifted back and forth, and then he quickly rolled out from under the table to the safety of the table next to it.

Lucy groaned, "He thinks he's a ninja hiding from the CIA. When I tried to pull him out he karate chopped my hand while yelling fire dragon chop. I'm probably going to have to get Laxus and Elfman to help me load him in the car!"

Yukino covered her mouth as she giggled, "I'm sorry Lucy! That's terrible, but look at him! He's hilarious!"

Natsu was slowly creeping up behind Gray, like a lion stalking it's prey. At the last moment he struck, leaping in the air and attaching himself to Gray's back. Gray spun, pulling hard at Natsu's arms, "What the hell man! Get off of me!"

"No! First, tell me why you are chasing me! Who sent you?" Natsu yelled.

Erza stormed in their direction. "Natsu you are ruining everyone's evening! Stop this at once or I will put you in time out!"

Natsu jumped off of Gray's back, throwing a handful of napkins at Erza's face and yelling "Smokebomb!" Then he sprinted off in the other direction.

Just as he was about to pass them, Lucy reached out and grabbed him by the collar. He looked at her in surprise. "How did you see me?"

"Natsu, that's enough!" Lucy scolded.

He looked up at her with a pleading expression, "Lucy you have to hide me! The CIA is going to find me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, the CIA does not fight ninjas. You're being completely ridiculous!"

Natsu snorted. Then he slurred, "Right Lucy. Let me guess, you think they fight Russians and terrorists from the middle east. Wrong, Lucy. They fight ninjas. It's all a conspiracy so you don't realize how real the danger is. You watch too many movies Lucy." Then he collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Lucy turned to Yukino in panic, "Oh my god!"

Yukino grinned down at the giggling mess. "Is he always like this when he drinks?"

Lucy put her hands to her cheeks, "I don't know, he never drinks like this! Damn it Cana!"

From across the bar they heard a shout of, "You're welcome!"

Hearing this Natsu leapt to his feet. "They are on to me! I must hide or they will steal the secrets of the dragon!" Then he scampered off.

Lucy leaned into Yukino's shoulder and groaned. Yukino laughed and patted her friend on the head.

* * *

Mira plopped herself down in Laxus' lap, enjoying the way his strong arms immediately encased her. It had been an extremely good year for her, she was looking forward to the next one. It was less than a minute until the new year began and she found herself right where she wanted to start it. She leaned into his chest, enjoying the way his voice rumbled as he continued his conversation with Freed.

The ball began dropping on the screen Mira had put up for the evening and everyone turned to count down. Gray stood with his arm around Juvia, Mira noted she had made it the whole evening without weeping this year. Gajeel stood with his arms wrapped around Levy who stood in front of him, Mira was happy they were able to get a night out on their own. Jellal and Erza sat happily cuddled at one of the booth tables. Cana was giggling at something Bacchus whispered in her ear as she entered something into the register. Yukino sat wedged between a happily singing Sting and Rogue. Lastly, Mira found Lucy and Natsu, giggling and hiding under one of the tables.

Mira laughed to herself, seeing everyone's happy faces brought her so much joy. Noticeably absent was Elfman and Evergreen, but she had a feeling she knew exactly where the two had disappeared too. Hopefully one of these days, the two of them would feel comfortable sharing their relationship with everyone else. This year it would be another night of sneaking kisses in the parking lot.

The bar erupted with "five, four, three, two, one!" then everyone cheered. Mira didn't have a chance to see who was getting their New Year's kiss because Laxus distracted her by gently lifting her chin and kissing her firmly. He pulled her tight up against him and she sighed happily into his kiss. This was going to be a good year.

* * *

Lucy rolled her eyes when she noticed the tuft of pink hair at the edge of the bed. "Natsu, stop being ridiculous and go to sleep!"

The hair disappeared and Lucy couldn't help but feel slightly nervous in anticipation of what he might do next. Natsu was still a bit of a mess. Suddenly he leapt up into the air, his arms and legs out wide. He fell in her direction yelling, "Flying squirrel attack!" Then landed on top of her with an excited grin.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. She pushed hard trying to get him off of her, "Stop being annoying!"

Natsu quickly rolled away, "I don't know what your talking about Lucy, I'm not doing anything." Then he looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it," Lucy warned.

Natsu didn't listen, he rolled quickly into her, "Alligator roll!"

"Natsu stop it!" Lucy fought hard to push back with all her might but his strong body's motion couldn't be stopped. He inched her farther and farther until she fell off the bed with a thud.

His head appeared over her with a toothy grin. "Hey Lucy! Whatcha doing down there?"

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. He cackled and rolled away. Lucy stood and jumped onto him, grabbing his leg and pulling him in her direction.

"No!" he cried, "it can't end like this! I'm too young!"

Lucy began to feel triumphant, she was going to drag his crazy butt off the bed and then cocoon herself in the covers. Unfortunately, just as she was about to have him where she wanted him, he flipped, that crazy grin still on his face, effectively rolling her underneath him. Lucy pursed her lips and breathed out loudly through her nose. "Damnit Natsu, let me up!"

Natsu dropped onto her, no longer supporting his weight. "Aww but Lushi! I'm so tiiiirrrrreed!"

"Natsu! Get off of me! You are so heavy and you stink!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu propped himself back up on his arms and frowned down at her, "That's not very nice Lucy, you know I'm trying to watch my figure!"

Lucy just scowled back.

Natsu grinned and lowered his face to her right ear. "I might stink but you sure smell good," he purred. He sniffed in her hair then nibbled on her earlobe. His lips moved slowly down her neck and Lucy smiled thinking maybe drunk Natsu wouldn't be such a bad thing. Then the kisses suddenly stopped and he became extremely heavy. When the first snore came out Lucy wanted to scream, but instead she shoved him roughly off of herself and onto the bed next to her. Natsu was dead to the world, he simply snuggled into the mattress and returned to snoring.

"You silly boy," Lucy chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He had been a wild man for most of the night, but now that it was over, Lucy could look back at it and laugh. Her love might be crazy but he was certainly always fun.

She righted the blankets on the bed and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and sighed into her pillow, she could get him back in the morning. Then Lucy opened her eyes one more time and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. She thought of the marker she had on her desk in the office. Maybe she would do one last thing before going to sleep.


	3. Dastardly Sharpie Monocles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after a crazy New Years!

Levy's eyes popped open to the sound of crying on the monitor. She blinked a few times and turned her head to the clock, five am. They got home from the party at half past midnight and her lovely babies were waking her at five am. She closed her eyes tightly and groaned, "Why, why, why, why, why!"

She turned to look at Gajeel. Somehow, even though both babies were now screaming at top volume, he was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. How did they not wake him? It was always like this, she was beginning to think that he could sleep through the whole house crashing down!

Levy sat up and stared at him with a deep pout and wrinkle to her nose. He made a loud, halting snore and Levy just barely restrained herself from punching him. She took a deep breath, she wasn't mad at Gajeel, she was just tired. He should sleep, it wouldn't help anyone for both of them to be exhausted. Gajeel snored again and the babies screamed louder, Levy flipped and screamed into her pillow.

One limb at a time, she pulled her exhausted body out of bed. Left leg over, toes touched the floor, right leg over, more toes on the floor. She slowly slid onto her knees, still gripping her comforter. Was it too much to dream that maybe the twins would soothe themselves back to sleep. That was when her breasts woke up, tightening painfully. Levy slammed a frustrated fist into the bed, she had to get going now, she'd never be able to sleep like this.

She pulled herself unsteadily to her feet and stumbled towards the door. Levy reached down to pick up her light robe. As she pulled her arms into the sleeves, one of the babies let out a high pitched shriek. "I'm coming!" she snapped. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she needed to relax. They were hungry, they just wanted her to know they were hungry.

When she opened her eyes, Gajeel was blinking his. He looked over at the monitor with a groggy expression, "Oh they're up already?"

"No, I recorded that and decided to play it now because I'm an asshole," Levy said sarcastically. She tied the belt of her robe and started towards the door to the hall.

When she went to pull the door open, he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "Feeling a little bit cranky Shorty?" he chuckled.

Levy pouted, then reluctantly admitted "a little."

"Why didn't you wake me up too?" Gajeel asked.

She sighed and hugged his arms closer. "It doesn't make sense for us both to be exhausted all day and you were sleeping so soundly . . ."

"Levy. . ."

Levy scowled down at the floor, "Yeah?"

"How many babies are down there?"

Levy tilted her head and wrinkled her brow. Where was he going with this? "Two."

"How many tired shrimps are going down there?" Gajeel chuckled.

Levy stomped a foot, his nonsensical questioning was not helping her mood. "One, ugh! What's your point Gajeel?"

Gajeel turned her to face him. "Yer up here yellin' at the damn bed, you think you're capable of dealing with two at once?" He put his hands on her shoulders and grinned. "I wanna help Levy, don't try an' do everything by yourself all the time."

Levy sighed and leaned into him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too Levy," Gajeel hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Though I could stand like this forever, we should probably get down there. They sound pretty pissed."

Levy chuckled and pulled out of his hold, "Yeah, we should probably get going." She pulled the door the rest of the way open and walked into the hall towards the stairs.

"Three cranky blue haired shrimps, I'm outnumbered these days," Gajeel teased.

Levy snorted and gave him a soft punch on the arm, "Oh shush, you're bigger than the three us put together."

"Don't you forget it!" Gajeel scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, then ran down the stairs.

"Gajeel!" Levy shrieked. Gajeel just laughed and patted her butt. Somehow his ridiculous behavior helped soothe her temper. By the time he set her on the floor at the base of the steps, she had a smile on her face, and the morning seemed a little bit brighter. The twins didn't know how lucky they were.

* * *

Sting woke with a pounding in his head. He started to open his eyes but the sunlight peeking through his bedroom window was just too painful. With a groan he rolled over to pull Yukino closer to him. Sting kissed her head and snuggled up against her back. That's when he realized something was wrong. The smell, though familiar, was not Yukino. He carefully moved his hand north and cringed when he found only muscular pecks. Sting opened his eyes and saw a mess of dark, black hair. He yelled in surprise and jumped away. Unfortunately, he landed a little too far and suddenly was falling backwards. Sting clawed at the blankets to try and stop his descent, but they merely fell with him. His tailbone hit the hard, wood floor with a loud thud, and the blankets pooled dramatically around him. Sting moaned and rubbed his backside, then collapsed in a groaning puddle on the floor.

The door flew open and an extremely concerned Yukino poked her head in. "Are you okay? I heard a loud noise." She noticed Sting on the floor and a hand flew to her lips. "Oh no! Did you fall?"

"Did you have to take all the blankets with you?" moaned Rogue.

"Why are you in my bed!" yelled Sting.

Rogue sat up. He rubbed his face and kept his eyes tightly shut. "How the hell would I know? You were the one trying to get romantic. You could have at least bought me dinner first!"

"I didn't expect you to be the one sleeping next to me!" Sting cried.

Yukino knelt next to Sting and ran her fingers through his hair with a fond smile. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only my dignity!" Sting exclaimed, he covered his face and rolled to his side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be upset. You guys kept saying how great it would be to have a sleep over just like old times. Then you had a pillow fight and you passed out pretty much mid fight. It was . . ." Yukino scrunched up her nose, "a little strange. . ."

"A little strange!" Sting cried. He didn't think it was possible to be more embarrassed than he already was.

"Well, you kinda fell asleep holding each other up, with pillows." Yukino smiled like she was holding in a giggle and put her hands together to make a teepee like symbol. "I didn't think people could sleep like that. So I pushed you guys back and covered you up."

"Where did you sleep?" asked Rogue.

"On the couch," Yukino answered, motioning to the living room.

"Oh Yukino!" Sting wanted to punch himself. His days with Yukino were numbered and here she was sleeping on his couch while he was canoodling in his bed with his best friend. What a waste!

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Yukino smiled sweetly, it just made Sting feel worse.

Rogue's eyes popped open and he scrambled for his phone on the bedside table. "Oh no, what time is it?"

"It's just a little after ten," Yukino answered with a small bounce.

Rogue leapt out of bed and searched the floor for his shirt. "Oh my god! Frosh! I missed his morning yum yums!"

"Morning yum yums?" Yukino repeated back.

"Yes! I have to go!" He threw his shirt over his head and pointed to Sting as he ran out the door. "We'll get lunch later? Yeah?"

"Sure . . ." Sting said as he pulled himself to a seated position and rubbed his head. Rogue's relationship with his cat was almost unnatural.

Yukino smiled and helped Sting to his feet. She was already dressed and put together. As usual she looked beautiful. Sting wanted to kiss her, but he could only imagine how terrible his breath was, it would have to wait. Instead he opted for a hug, he pulled her close and secretly buried his nose in her hair. She always smelled so good, which reminded him, he probably smelled awful. He pulled away with a nervous grin and said "Good morning."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, are you ready for coffee?"

He gave her an exaggerated nod and she took his hand then pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. When he got out into the main living space of his apartment, he couldn't believe his eyes, everything was spotless. "What happened here?" he said while slowly turning his head to take it all in.

Yukino grimaced at the floor, "I got up kinda early and I didn't want to disturb you guys. So I cleaned and I made some scones from the ingredients I found in your cabinets. I hope that's okay. Is it okay?"

Sting nodded dumbly and watched her walk over to the coffee pot. She poured the already made coffee into the mug she had waiting and began stirring a spoonful of sugar into it for him. Yukino turned back and when she noticed his slack jaw expression she frowned. "Are you sure it's okay? Did I do too much?"

"Will you marry me?" Sting said without thinking. His eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. It would appear the cheap liquor from the night before had not worn off.

Yukino turned bright red. "What?" she asked quietly.

Sting laughed nervously, "Just kidding of course." He turned in the direction of the bathroom, "I'm gonna just go brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

He escaped to the bathroom and stared at himself in the vanity mirror. Sting pointed at his reflection, "Pull yourself together!" Then he noticed even the bathroom was sparkling. How long had Yukino been up on her own! His only relief was that she hadn't been able to tidy the bedroom. There were a few things under his bed that would be a surefire way to frighten off his innocent girlfriend.

He brushed his teeth, he washed his face, and did his best to make sure he didn't reek of sweat and booze. Sting needed a shower so bad but he recognized that starting one now would look weird, she had a cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter. He took a deep breath and stepped back into the living room.

Yukino looked up at him and her cheeks were pink. She still looked confused. Sting slowly closed the distance between them. He placed a hand on the small of her back and turned her to face him so that she could she his smile. "Thanks Yukino, this was a great way to wake up, especially since I was such a dick last night and got so drunk. You didn't have to do it though you know."

Yukino smiled, "I know."

Sting lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, then let them trail down her back. They still hadn't done more than a hot and heavy make out session, but every time she let him kiss her it felt as if his control was slipping just a little bit further. His fingers began playing with the hem of her shirt, itching to remove it so that he could feel her soft skin next to his. His kisses grew hungrier at the thought, tongue moving across her lips and flitting over her tongue. She made a sweet moan and pulled him closer. It was torture moving so slow with her, he found his hand moving into her shirt up the skin on her back. He needed to stop, he should pull away, she trusted him not to go too fast and all he could think about was putting his other hand down her pants.

That was when he noticed she was shaking slightly. He opened his eyes and found hers were damp, with tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly removed his hands and took a step back. "Oh god, sorry Yukino. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Yukino turned bright red and covered her face. "No! I didn't want you to stop, I wasn't crying because of that!" She pulled her hands down and folding them in front of her. Then she frowned up at him and choked out, "I'm just going to miss you so much!"

Sting stepped back in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, then swayed in a comforting way. "I'm gonna miss you too." Lustful thoughts forgotten, his heart broke for the way she fell apart in his arms. It was only six months, but it was so soon! They had just gotten started in learning about each other and learning what it was to be together. At the same time, this was the chance of a lifetime and letting this opportunity go by would be a serious blow to his career, and more importantly Rogue's. Rogue couldn't do this job alone, he needed Sting there. Sting just couldn't let his best friend down like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I wasn't going to cry. I know you need to go, I can't ask you to stay," Yukino sniffled. She pulled out of his hold and wiped her eyes. "I guess I blew it huh?" she said with a small laugh.

"Could you come with me?" Sting asked. He internally cringed, what was with him and jumping the gun. First the impromptu marriage request, now the follow me one. She was going to think he had lost his damn mind.

Yukino smiled, "I wish I could, but I couldn't desert Lucy like that. We're finally at a point where everything is stable there. You're coming back here in six months anyway." Her smile fell, "You are coming back right?"

"Yes, of course. That's the plan," Sting said. His brain kept repeating 'I wish I could'. She would have actually considered moving in with him after so soon! They were nuts, maybe six months apart would be a good thing. Next thing you know, he'd start discussing children with her.

Yukino turned and picked up his mug then handed it took him. "Let's not do this to ourselves. Let's have a good day and enjoy the time we have."

He took a sip and then smiled at her over the rim, "I love you."

She picked up her own mug and smiled back, "I love you too."

* * *

When Gray opened his eyes, Juvia was staring at him with a big smile on her face. He snuggled down into his pillow and smirked. "You realize it's creepy when you do that to me right?"

Juvia just smiled wider. "Oh but Juvia loves watching Gray-sama sleep! So peaceful, like a small child."

"Not making it any less creepy Juvia," Gray chuckled.

Juvia gave him a peck on the nose and sat up. She bounced slightly when she grinned and said, "Happy Anniversary Gray-sama!"

Gray wrinkled his brow, "Anniversary?"

"Yes, one year ago today, Gray-sama gave me our first real kiss," Juvia sighed and blinked up to the ceiling. "Juvia will never forget that moment."

Gray sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Wait a minute, didn't I technically kiss you first on New Years Eve? Shouldn't that be our first kiss?"

"Well technically that kiss was after midnight anyway. Also that can't be our first real kiss, that was a sorry-you're-pathetically-drunk kiss. It was when you came and brought me breakfast, that was when _us_ began," Juvia explained with a nod.

"I don't know Juvia, I've never been one for celebrating the dating anniversary thing. It's just so hard to put an arbitrary date on things like that. I get the whole wedding anniversary, that's pretty clear cut, but the dating one? I might have trouble remembering this." Gray scratched his head and pulled his feet over the side of the bed. "Besides I don't have any kind of present for you, aren't I supposed to get you flowers or something. It's not even like I can take you to dinner, we've got plans to go to the old man's tonight."

"It should be easy to remember being it's the first of the year. Gray-sama won't have to worry about a thing, Juvia has everything planned like a surprise!" Juvia said excitedly.

Gray turned to her and raised a brow, "A surprise anniversary? Seriously?"

"Yes, and what does Gray-sama mean by arbitrary date, Juvia thinks it's pretty clear cut. Unless-" Juvia's eyes went wide "-did Gray-sama consider Juvia his love before our kiss!"

Gray covered his face and muttered, "Oh my god, it's too early for this."

Juvia either didn't hear or ignored his words. She bounced off the bed and skipped around until she stood in front of him. "It's okay Gray-sama. Juvia loved you long before you admitted your love, but I think using the first kiss as our starting point is a good thing. It makes a distinct beginning don't you think." She grabbed hold of his hands and stared down at him with a big smile.

Gray smiled back and lifted her hands to his mouth to kiss them. "Sure, very distinct." He really didn't care, if she wanted to celebrate a day, they could do it. He just wished he would have had a little bit more a warning. He hoped she didn't have some over-the-top day planned, he was still feeling slightly hungover and tonight he would have to deal with his family all evening. That took some stamina.

Juvia gave him a little tug. "Juvia would like to get started."

Gray stood and looked down at her with a tilt of his head, "Oh yeah?"

She started pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. "Juvia thought we could start our first anniversary with a shower," she bit her lip and made a tiny giggle. "A nice relaxing shower for two."

"Sounds like a plan," Gray grinned and allowed himself to be tugged along. If this was how it was starting, this was going to be a good year.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and groaned. The house smelled like bacon. He snuggled into his pillow happily, he was marrying an angel, an angel who made bacon. He rolled over as he heard the coffee pot and the comforting aroma began commingling with the rest. Natsu sat up, he had to go find that food.

When he made his way into the kitchen, Lucy was unusually happy. She turned to him with a massive smile and sang, "Ah good morning monsieur!"

Natsu furrowed his brow and took a seat at the table. "Good morning?"

Lucy put a massive plate of bacon, greasy potato hash, and sunny-side-up eggs in front of him. It was so greasy that the entire plate shined and a slight pool of liquid was forming along the bottom. After a long night of drinking, it looked . . . amazing! "Oh wow Luce, thanks so much! This looks awesome!" Natsu began shoveling large forkfuls into his mouth.

Lucy's mouth dropped, "You're actually able to eat that!"

Natsu snorted, "Well yeah." He laughed into his plate, then stopped and eyed Lucy suspiciously. "Why would you make it if you thought I couldn't eat it?"

Lucy smiled nervously and held up a hand. "No, it's not that, I just didn't think you could eat it so fast."

Natsu grinned, "Oh, okay!" He went back to eating with gusto. He knew very well that Lucy made it to mess with him. Most people couldn't eat a massive pile of grease after a night like last night, but he wasn't most people. She probably figured if he didn't eat it, Happy would. He chuckled, so she thought she could mess with the master? If it was war she wanted, he would give it. Lucy didn't stand a chance. What a great mistake though, this was basically the best breakfast he had ever had.

"You're almost not human," Lucy said in awe as she watched him shove an entire fried egg into his mouth. "Aren't you hungover at all?"

"I felt like hell in the middle of the night but ya know, trip to the bathroom, some water and tylenol, I'm right as rain," Natsu grinned and shoved a strip of bacon into his mouth.

Lucy put a large mug down in front of him. She then picked up her plate and coffee and took a seat across from him at the table. Natsu noticed her plate had a very healthy looking egg white omelet with a few sections of orange. He nodded in the direction of her breakfast, "Was that supposed to be my breakfast when I couldn't stomach this?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, she looked down at her omelet as if it was the first she had seen it. "Oh no, it was for me. If you couldn't eat that, I was going to make you whatever you could handle."

"Well it worked out, this is perfect," Natsu said. "Why just egg whites, did you give me all the yolks or something?"

"No Natsu! I've got to lose weight, I'll be wearing a wedding dress next fall you know." Lucy began cutting the omelet into tiny bites.

Natsu was baffled. "Why would you need to lose weight? You look great!"

"Yeah, but these are going to be the pictures that stay with me for the rest of my life. I need to lose like ten pounds so they'll be perfect," Lucy said sadly. She grimly put a bite of omelet in her mouth.

Natsu caught her staring at his bacon. He grinned and held the piece up, "You sure you don't want a piece of this Lucy? You made me like half a pound here, I've got plenty to share." She nodded somberly and he shoved it seductively in his mouth.

Lucy frowned, "Gross Natsu."

"Why do you need to diet anyway? You should work out instead, firm a few things up. Don't look at the scale, that number means nothing. Muscle weighs more than fat you know. Just making the number on the scale go down won't help you look better in a dress."

"Are you trying to say I'm not firm!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu held up his hands in defense. "Whoa weirdo, I'm pretty sure I already said you don't need to change a thing. But since you're crazy enough to want a slightly smaller waist, you could come work out with me. We could go over to Elfman's."

"So you're going to like make me go running and stuff?" Lucy asked.

"Or we could wrestle," Natsu offered with a wiggle of his brows.

Lucy snorted, "As if, you'd probably just use it as an excuse to keep grabbing my butt and boobs."

"And . . ."

"Natsu!"

"I'm kidding, I can help train you," Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "We can do some weights and running type stuff. Nothing too crazy."

"Alright Natsu, Ill try. Thank you." Lucy smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

Natsu finished his breakfast. He set his plate in the sink and kissed Lucy on the cheek on his way to the bathroom.

"Gonna go get a shower?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, I figured I'd get cleaned up, then I can take a nap until it's time to get to Gramp's place." Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Lucy pointed to her cheek with a tiny snort, "You have a little something on your face."

When he got to the bathroom, Natsu looked up in the mirror and stopped. "What the hell. . ." Lucy had drawn all over his face. There was a thick curly mustache, a tiny goatee, a monocle, and she had even filled in his eyebrows. Across his chest in big letters it read 'I love Lucy.' He looked hilarious, even he could appreciate the fact. Still, he was immediately thinking of how to turn this around on her.

He heard her adorable snicker from the other room. He stuck his head out the bathroom door. She looked up at him, the picture of innocence. "Is something wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy, this looks awesome!" Natsu grinned wide and nearly lost it at her confused expression. He stroked his chin. "You know, I think I should grow it in like this. Or maybe just the mustache. I was just thinking my face needed something."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked, her face wrinkled with worried confusion.

Natsu pretended to twirl his mustache. "You know what, I'm gonna leave it like this for dinner tonight. The old man is gonna love it! It will be like we have the same facial hair!"

"You can't be serious! You look ridiculous!" Lucy cried.

Natsu crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Ridiculous or ridiculously good looking?"

"Ridiculous, definitely ridiculous!" Lucy growled.

"I don't care what you think, I'm keeping it" Natsu said he stepped back into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door.

There was a knock, "Natsu please, you've got to wash it off. It was just a joke."

Natsu turned on the shower and laughed, "And I love it! I should get my face tattooed like this!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu stepped into the water, "Sorry Lucy, taking a shower. Can't hear you!" He laughed when he heard her try to opened the door, then bang on it, and then growl in frustration and storm away. See if she tried to mess with him in his sleep again.

* * *

"You know it's not too late to call off the wedding. None of us will blame you if you're tired of that idiot," Gray said with a smirk.

Lucy sighed. She watched Natsu clink glasses with Cana. How was he able to be a normal person after last night! She rolled her eyes and turned to Gray. "It's my fault, I drew on him."

Gray doubled over in laughter, resting a hand on her shoulder to hold himself up. "That's fantastic! Here I thought the moron drew it on himself, but he's been doing this to embarrass you all along!"

"Well he's failing, I'm not embarrassed," Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you are! You turned bright red when he rounded into the house shouting 'bonjour'!" Gray's ribbing was starting to make Lucy want to punch him.

"He pronounced it wrong," Lucy grumbled.

Gray smirked, "How long is he gonna keep it that way, don't you guys have an important meeting in a couple days?"

Lucy's eyes went wide and she breathed out, "oh no."

"Oh yeah, that madman would totally wear a drawn on monocle to a country club. Monocles are allowed there correct? Wouldn't want old man Monopoly to feel discriminated against," Gray teased.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried a bit louder this time, bringing her hands to her cheeks.

"They wouldn't say, turn you guys away because your fiance is a buffoon, would they?" Gray chuckled.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, he was enjoying this way too much. She relaxed her face and lifted her chin. "It doesn't matter, I'll make sure it's cleaned off by then."

Gray raised a brow and grinned. "You really think you're gonna be able to hold him down and force him to clean himself up?"

Lucy shook a finger in his face."I have my ways Gray, don't underestimate me!"

Gray gave her a cockeyed smile. "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it. Still, I'd pay good money to see you fight him to get it off."

"Oh shut it Gray," Lucy growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Makarov came out of the kitchen, his eyes slightly damp. Gray chuckled and asked, "What's got you all worked up?"

"I just can't believe how lucky I am to have all my children here for the holiday!" Makarov cried.

Natsu wrapped an arm around him. "Aww that's like the third time you've said that old man! You would think we never came home! You know we all like being here."

Makarov looked up at Natsu and shook his head. "I don't know how you expect me to take anything you say seriously when you look like that."

Natsu laughed and gave Lucy a wink. He was a nutcase.

Makarov clapped his hands. "Alright brats, the meal is ready! Be sure to thank Mira for all her hard work, I couldn't have done all this without her."

"Hey, I helped too!" Cana exclaimed from the kitchen.

Makarov rolled his eyes, "And thank Cana as well, she did a good job tasting all the wines to make sure we had the correct pairings for dinner."

"Damn straight!" Cana yelled.

* * *

Mira was happiness itself. To have Laxus to her right, Cana to her left, and all the people she considered family coming together for a meal she helped prepare was one of her favorite things. Makarov had even invited Elfman to join them as well, so the only person missing was Lisanna. Mira frowned slightly at this thought, Lisanna seemed to be missing quite a bit of the fun as of late, if only she would move back from the city.

Laxus placed a large hand on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise and he gave her a quick wink before lifting his beer for another sip. Mira smiled again, he was getting better at this. Better at paying attention and noticing her change in moods, better at cheering her up with simple gestures, better at handling public displays of affection, and better at being part of a pair. She was so proud of him she could barely stand it!

"So Professor Salmon, who did it?" Cana asked Natsu, a mischievous grin growing on her face. "Was it Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with the wrench?"

"What would I do with a wrench in the kitchen?" Erza asked with a tilt of her head. "Was there a leak? I don't understand."

Jellal chuckled, "I think she's making a joke about Natsu's face in reference to the board game Clue. Have you played it?"

"Clue?" Erza tapped her finger to her lips. "I don't think I've ever played it." Then she smiled maniacally. "We must get this game so I can destroy you all! Gray, run to the store and buy it."

Gray jumped in his seat, "What? Why? You go get it."

Erza's smile turned patient, as if dealing with a child, and she took a slow sip of her water. She turned to Gray. "Of course I can't go, I have to speak with Master about some of the wedding plans. Natsu can't go because he looks like a walking cartoon character . . ." Natsu gave a very confused Lucy a high five. Erza nodded and continued, "And obviously I can't send Laxus or Cana, they would never run an errand for me."

Laxus made a simple nod, Cana pointed her beer at Erza with a wink and said, "you know it!"

Gray crossed his arms, "Well I'm not going. Just play something Gramps has here already."

Mira was about to offer to go herself, clue might be fun, but Laxus put his hand over hers and shook his head. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry about it, she'll forget about it the second she starts discussing wedding plans with the old man."

"Erza, it's New Years Day. Let's just celebrate with what we have, we don't need a new game," advised Makarov. Then he chuckled, "Besides, if you send Gray out on an errand he'll take Juvia with him and they won't come back."

"Hey Cana, where's your boyfriend tonight?" asked Natsu while pretending to twirl his fake mustache.

Lucy smacked his leg and hissed "stop that!" This only made him grin wide and do it to the other side. He gave Lucy a wink and she sat back in her seat with a pout.

"Well Dastardly Dragneel, he's not my boyfriend and somebody had to watch the bar tonight, the new girl hasn't started yet," Cana explained. She put an arm around Mira, "I don't need a date tonight anyway, I'm sharing Mira with Laxus."

Laxus put an arm around Mira and pulled her close to him. "As if I'd share anything with you Cana."

"If he's not your boyfriend, what do you call him?" asked Gray.

Cana tilted her head and looked up as if mulling over the choices. "I don't know, my Bacchus I guess? What does it matter?"

"Maybe it matters to him Cana," said Gray.

"Yeah, please don't make another guy cry. I'm even starting to like Bacchus," Natsu added.

Makarov held up his arms. "Now, now, let's not pick on Cana. She does things at her own pace."

Cana lifted her bottle too him, "Thanks old man!"

Makarov then crossed his arms and grinned. "She's gonna do everything her own way, even if it doesn't fit with what the rest of us are doing. If she wants to be a single bartender for the rest of her life, we'll love her all the same!"

Everyone gave a cheer to that. Then Erza turned to Lucy and asked, "So this country club you guys are looking at, what kinds of facilities does it have?"

Mira noticed that Cana had continued drinking her drink long after everyone else had stopped. She put her hand on Cana's leg and squeezed, repeating Laxus' cheer up technique. Cana looked down at her out of the corner of her eye and winked. Then she set down her beer and leaned on Mira's shoulder.

"Forget sharing you with Laxus, I'm keeping you all for myself," Cana whispered.

"Like hell you will," growled Laxus.

Mira just smiled as the two argued over her head. Her family was so much fun!


	4. Arrival of the Ice Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *first section has some slightly nsfw stuff*

* * *

Lucy stood next to the bed, smiling with her lip between her teeth. Natsu slowly opened on eye, and on seeing the sexy negligee she donned, opened both eyes wide to take her all in. He grinned slowly, "Bringing me a late night snack? I don't think I could finish all that."

Lucy looked down in confusion at the gallon jug of coconut oil that Natsu pointed to. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "This is not food! This is to give you a massage!"

"A massage? Awesome!" He wrinkled his brow when Lucy climbed up and straddled his chest. Natsu ran his hands slowly along her bare thighs, "Now this is nice, but whatcha doing Luce?"

"It's a face massage, I found it online and it's supposed to be very relaxing," Lucy explained. She set a towel and the tub of coconut oil on the bed next to them and started turning the lid.

Natsu smirked, "Oh yeah? I don't know if I can relax with you sitting on top of me like this. It's got me all fired up already." He lifted his head and bit her thigh.

Taken by surprise from the sharpness of his teeth, Lucy inhaled quickly. She shoved him back down with a growl of "Well try!" Taking a deep breath, she ignored his chuckles and did her best to smile sweetly. "Now close your eyes for me, okay?"

Natsu sighed but closed his eyes obediently. Lucy had to stifle a victorious giggle, this was going to work! She placed a dollop of the oil on each cheek and gently spread it all over his face. Then she began firmly pressing down with her index and middle fingers and pulling down along the skin, paying special attention to the areas that still had sharpie marks. It was stubborn, but the marker was slowly giving up its hold and mixing into the oil. She wiped his chin and cheeks with the towel, bouncing slightly with glee as the sharpie goatee disappeared.

"That feels good Lucy, but the bouncing . . . you're gonna make me bite you again," Natsu groaned.

"Oops sorry," Lucy giggled, she put a little bit more coconut oil on his face and started working on the monocle and his eyebrows. She was so close to the finish, she worried that somehow he would catch on to her ruse. The thought made her hold her breath, as if one sound would make him pull her hands away.

She was on the very last bit at the end of his right eyebrow when he took hold of her thighs and sat up, lifting her into the air. Lucy let out of squeal of surprise and grabbed hold of his head. "Natsu, what the hell!"

"You really thought you could cover my face with something that smells like that and sit this close to my face and I would just lay here peacefully?" Natsu twisted easily and threw her down on the mattress. Then he rubbed his face all around on her stomach, leaving an oily mess on her skin.

"Natsu! I wasn't finished," Lucy protested, giggling uncontrollably when his hair tickled her ribs.

"Too bad, you took too long," Natsu said with a grin. He started tugging her panties down her thighs, "I'm hungry now."

"What do you . . .oh!" Lucy's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned red when she looked down at Natsu's heated gaze.

"You know Lucy . . ." he murmured as he tossed her underwear on the floor and began slowly pulling himself back towards her center. "I was gonna remove that stuff tomorrow anyway, you didn't have to try and trick me."

"You knew? Then why didn't you stop me?" Lucy asked. She breathed in sharply at the feel of his mouth on her inner thigh. Her body began to feel restless, aching overwhelmingly in anticipation of what he promised. Natsu just chuckled softly at the little twitches of muscle, slowly kissing his way up her legs.

"Why would I stop you? Your way was much more fun." He sucked hard where her thigh connected to her middle, grinning when she squirmed.

Lucy was about to have a snarky reply but then his mouth found her most sensitive place. With one purposeful flick of his tongue all desire to get the last word disappeared. She relaxed her head back on her pillow and hummed in appreciation. That last bit of Sharpie eyebrow would have to wait.

* * *

Natsu looked down at his outfit and adjusted his coat. Wearing dress shoes instead of boots felt weird but everything else was alright. Natsu had worn khakis and button-ups before, and with the cold air outside he had an excuse to wear his scarf. Maybe he could take a nap in it if things became too boring. He hoped it was dressy enough for the place, since he even put up with teasing from Gray for help ironing his pants. Lucy was really going to owe him after this.

He found her pulling herself out of her car in the parking lot. She looked up at him with a big grin, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "You look so good Natsu! I'm so glad you wore the shoes I got you!"

Natsu frowned down at the leather dress shoes. "Yeah, they're alright. But you know, if something heavy falls on my toes, I'm screwed."

Lucy laughed and took his arm, leading him in the direction of the large, white main building of the club. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that here."

"What about if you step on me with those heels? They look like they could kill someone," Natsu teased, pointing down at the four inch pumps that Lucy easily balanced on.

Lucy laughed, "Well, I have to be ready for anything."

Natsu frowned up at the large double doors. Beautiful solid oak, they must have cost a fortune. "Did you guys come here a lot when you were little?"

Lucy nodded as she cautiously made her way up the wide marble stairs. "Yes, daddy used to come here all the time. He still comes for dinner when Aed is off, and does a round or two of golf every once and a while. I used to come with my mom for brunch or tea, and later I did some tennis lessons here. It's been a while though, I don't think I've set foot in here since high school."

They opened one of the large doors and stepped into the front hall. It was covered in large oil paintings, polished wood pillars, and bright luxurious carpeting. Natsu was suddenly glad he didn't wear his boots.

Lucy went and gave their name to the woman at the front desk who nodded and left to let the wedding coordinator know they had arrived. Lucy smiled at Natsu and then glanced around at their surroundings. She seemed far away when she said, "Mom always wanted me to have a wedding here, she said they always did stuff so tastefully. She would like that we are having it here."

Natsu breathed deeply and with a small smile turned away to look closer at one of the paintings on the front wall. Now it made sense why Lucy wanted to have the wedding at such a stuffy location, she was doing this for the parent who couldn't be there. It brought his mind to thoughts of Igneel. Igneel was probably laughing in his grave at the idea of Natsu getting married in a snooty place like this, it made Natsu long for the sound of the old man's chuckle.

"Right this way, Miss Brandish said to bring you right to her office." The woman from the front desk motioned for them to follow.

Lucy gave the woman a tight smile, then grabbed Natsu's arm again when they went to follow. "I didn't know it would be Brandish!" she whispered in Natsu's ear.

Natsu raised a brow, "Haven't you been speaking with her on the phone? Who's Brandish?"

"I only spoke with her secretary! Brandish went to my high school, our parents were friends." Lucy put a palm to her forehead. "Argh! If only daddy had remembered her name, I could have been prepared!"

"Prepared for what?" Natsu asked. Lucy's panic attack was making him even more uneasy about the place. Was she really sure this was where she wanted to have their wedding?

They found themselves at the door of an office. The woman at the desk looked up at them with a bored expression. "Wonderful, you actually came on time."

"Well of course we would, why . . ." Lucy started.

Brandish cut her off, "Anyway, if you will follow me." She stood quickly, her sleek cropped hair swaying slightly from the speed of the motion. Then, without another glance in their direction, she marched into the hall.

"Oh, okay," Lucy responded, hurrying on her heels to catch up with Brandish. Natsu slowly followed after them with a frown. He wasn't sure he liked this Brandish chick at all.

"Well Lucy, we have multiple rooms to suit your many needs on your wedding day. What exactly are you going for? Small and intimate, large and . . ." she looked back at Natsu with narrowed eyes, "rowdy."

"The rowdier the better," Natsu said with a grin. She might be able to throw Lucy off balance, but he wasn't going to be intimidated by some woman with a stick up her butt.

Brandish frowned, "Well if it's rowdy you want, I'm not sure this is the right . . ."

"Oh no, he's just kidding," Lucy giggled nervously.

"Well, if you feel your guests might get too crazy, you might want to consider a dry wedding. We have some lovely non-alcoholic champagne," offered Brandish.

Natsu opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of that idea, but was pleased when Lucy beat him to it. She narrowed her eyes at Brandish and said, "Of course not, my father would never go for a dry wedding. We obviously will be having a full bar. Our guests will be expecting top shelf."

"Of course, only the best for the Heartfilia's," Brandish deadpanned. She opened the doors to a large hall. "Since I assume your guest list will be extensive, this will probably be the best option for your reception. It is our largest ballroom, it can seat up to three hundred."

"Three hundred?" Natsu asked. He thought of all the people in his friends and family and of the few he had met on Lucy's side, he wasn't even sure that they would have fifty people between the two of them.

So he was completely surprised when Lucy said, "Yes, I suppose this will be big enough."

"Well take your time, look around. We have a few other rooms but the next size down will only fit a hundred and fifty," Brandish said. She pulled out her phone and began checking her emails.

Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's hand and dragged her towards the opposite side of the room. "Three hundred Lucy? Really?"

Lucy sighed, "Well if dad is paying for it, he's probably going to want to invite quite a few business associates. And some of his friends from the club." She looked up at him with an expression of concern, "Why? Would that bother you?"

Natsu frowned, did that bother him? It seemed like a strange idea to share their day with a bunch of strangers. It was a notion that had never entered his mind. Somehow this wedding was turning into something way more over the top than he had ever expected.

Sensing his hesitancy, Lucy gently squeezed his arm, "I'll talk to him, we'll keep the list small." She turned back to Brandish, "Can we see the smaller room? I don't know that this one will work."

Brandish nodded curtly and turned to leave the room. Lucy pulled Natsu along after her, grumbling, "There she goes again. If she treats all her clients like this, it's a wonder she keeps her job."

Natsu wasn't bothered by the idea that Brandish would be rude to her clients, personally he had expected it at some level. However, if she kept treating Lucy like this they would have to have words. He didn't care about the location, the guests, or what they would wear. What mattered to him was that when Lucy looked up at him and said "I do" there was a smile on her face.

* * *

Rogue sipped his drink and sighed. This was supposed to be a celebration of starting a new job in a new place, but Sting drank one beer before escaping home in a cab to talk with Yukino at home. Even Rufus had already deserted him, his husband had car trouble and Rufus had to go bail him out. Rogue should have left then, but he had just ordered a drink. So instead he took a lonely seat at the bar and stared out at the crowd. It looked like this job in Crocus wasn't going to be the adventure he had assumed it would be when they applied.

It wasn't that he was upset about Sting having a girlfriend. It was wonderful that his best friend had finally found someone he cared so much about. Rogue liked Yukino. She was friendly and sweet, and didn't make it feel awkward when it was just the three of them. Still, before Yukino, this job would have been a blast. He and Sting used to talk about how cool it would be traveling around, living different places, working with different companies. Now he could tell that dream was dead. He was on his own now, Sting would have to make decisions based on Yukino.

The noise in the bar went down a few decibels when a gorgeous woman walked in the front door. She moved her curvy figure with complete confidence; her long dark hair framing an intelligent expression, and her red lips twisted up in a knowing smile. Rogue grinned slightly when he noticed the way most of the men in the bar watched her. Some did it outright, tongues practically hanging out of their mouths. Others tried to be more sly; glancing out of the corners of their eyes, waiting until the woman's back was turned to watch her from behind.

It was always amazing to see the affect of a good fitting pair of jeans on a crowd of slightly inebriated bar patrons. As a quiet guy, Rogue had done quite his share of people watching; moments like this never failed to amuse him. He personally would never have the courage to go up and start a conversation with a beautiful woman like that, but it didn't stop him from being entertained by the mess she left in her wake. He wondered who would be the first one to try today. These guys were idiots, swarming around the single woman like wolves after their prey. Unfortunately for them this woman was not a doe or a rabbit, she had the look of a tiger. One guy put a hand on her shoulder and the look of death she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks. After that the men gave her wide berth, though the furtive glances continued.

Rogue had been so caught up watching her impact, that he had forgotten to watch the woman herself. When she took the seat next to him, he was so taken by surprise that he nearly spit out his drink. He swallowed deeply and tried to keep his cool. He knew he was failing, the muscles of his face were tighter and his breaths felt slightly labored. She was damn near giving him a panic attack.

He risked a glance down at her and caught her watching him, a small amused smile on her face. "Are you going to buy me a drink or not?"

Thinking maybe he heard her wrong, Rogue turned bright red and said "excuse me?"

She smiled, "Are you telling me you wouldn't like to buy me a drink?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes, he had played this game before and lost. She would probably take it with a thanks and leave. Tonight after being deserted by his friends, he wasn't interested in playing. Feeling slightly emboldened by the two drinks he had already downed, he turned away and said, "I don't even know you, what reason would I have buy you a drink?"

Her eyebrows went up the smallest amount, just barely giving away her surprise. Then she rested an elbow on the bar and leaned into her palm. Her smile became almost cat-like. "You aren't from around here are you?"

Rogue took a sip of his drink and smiled. He was still in disbelief that she had spoken to him in the first place. "No, I'm not. Just got in today actually." That answer sounded so smooth for him. He silently wished it was on film, Sting would never believe him.

When the bartender came by and the woman caught his attention, "a gin and tonic please." She turned to Rogue and pointed at the nearly finished drink in his hand, "Would you like another one of those?"

Rogue's head snapped in her direction, completely aghast. "You want to buy me a drink?" he exclaimed.

"Yes! You're all alone here, new to the city. Consider this your welcome." She turned back to the bartender, "Just bring him another one."

He turned in his seat to face her fully. "Well thank you. I'm . . ."

She held up a hand to stop him and laughed, "Oh no. We don't need to exchange names. You can just call me princess."

Rogue raised a brow and chuckled, "Princess? And what would that make me? Your prince? Your frog? Maybe one of your little mice that you turn into a horse?" He mentally patted himself on the back. He was on fire, he should drink whatever drink this was that Rufus picked out for him more often!

Then she turned her body towards him and smiled coyly. "Why no dear, of course not." She traced a finger down his arm, "Tonight you can be my dragon."

Rogue turned bright red, he was way out of his depth here. Had she really just said dragon, what exactly did that mean? He almost started to think that maybe he was hallucinating. There was no way a woman this beautiful would sit next to him in a crowded bar, buy him a drink, and call him a dragon.

Just as he was about to worry that he was taking too long to respond, she laughed. "Relax, keep me company. It's been a long week."

Rogue settled back in his seat and took a sip of his drink. "As you wish princess."

She chuckled, "See, I knew I liked you."

* * *

"Happy I don't know about that place," Natsu said. He scowled down at the can of stain that he was currently stirring and then reached for the rag he had set out to apply it with.

Happy meowed in agreement from his perch nearby on the table. Natsu chuckled, his cat was the best. He missed these quiet moments with the Russian Blue tomcat for company. Lucy had already gone to bed for the night, but he found himself wide awake and decided to put that energy to good use. He dipped a clean cloth in the stain and began rubbing it into the top of the end table, using small counter clockwise circles.

Natsu sighed, "You know Happy, it's so snooty and you can't relax. Who wants to have a party in a place where you can't relax?"

Happy meowed again and started cleaning a paw.

Natsu dipped his cloth in the stain again and returned to rubbing it into the wood. "I know, but I can't tell Lucy she can't have it there. It would be unfair of me, she's doing it for her mom. Lucy would never do that kind of thing if I was doing something I felt I had to do for Igneel. That kinda stuff is important, you know?"

Natsu sighed and set down the rag for a moment. He leaned onto the table and frowned. Happy purred and butted his head into Natsu's free hand, causing Natsu to grin and rub that cat behind the ears.

"Thanks man, you always know how to cheer me up. We can probably make this work right? It will all be okay. It will be hilarious to see how they all react to Cana's drunk antics and we'll probably have to make sure that Gray keeps his pants on." Natsu sighed, "That is, if they let us have a bar in the first place."

Happy made a sound of surprise.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Natsu exclaimed. "She actually brought up the idea of a dry wedding! What kinda party would that be? Everyone would want to leave early and go to Fairy Tail, hell even I might sneak out early and go to Fairy Tail."

Happy made a sound of protest.

Natsu chuckled and shook his head. He picked back up the cloth and returned to applying the stain. "I know, I know. Lucy would never let me do that. We'll figure it out, it won't be too bad. Spetto did say they have good food."

Happy sat up straight and meowed again. Natsu rubbed his head. "Don't worry Happy, if there's fish I'll be sure to bring some back for you." Then with his heart feeling a little bit lighter from his exchange with his little buddy, Natsu returned to his work.

* * *

They were barely through the door when the woman's lips were on his. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the coat closet door. It was all Rogue could do to keep up with her greedy kisses, her mouth took over his own and took away his ability to think, he could only respond. Shocked hands moved from his sides to her back, taking large handfuls of her shirt. She purred into his mouth appreciatively and she began pulling him forward into the house.

It felt like Rogue's heart would beat out of his chest as it struggled to pump enough blood to keep up with the way she made his whole body come to life. She pulled him into the kitchen and her hands found their way under his shirt. He had become so aware of her that just the touch of her fingers was like electricity, tingling through his skin and making all his muscles tighten. This was moving so fast, he could barely keep his breath. He liked it but was it supposed to move so fast?

Rogue found his brain finally waking in the realization that he was in her kitchen with his tongue in her mouth, and he didn't even know her name. She seemed to sense when his mouth stopped responding and turned her attention to his throat. Her fingers began working the buttons of his shirt and he found himself lost again, only able to respond, only able to breathe. One hand in her hair, another making its way down her back, finding the hem of her top.

When his fingers whispered across her lower back, her kisses became desperate. Taken by surprise, he was pushed back towards the counter. She started pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, and when the cold air hit his chest he found himself pulled out of his lustful stupor. He pushed away, "Wait, wait."

Panting, she frowned up at him. "What's the matter?"

Rogue ran a hand through his hair, pulling the long locks out of his eyes. "Isn't this too fast? Shouldn't we talk more first? You don't even know my name!"

Her eyes widened. "That actually bothers you? Isn't this better? I like you, you like me. We can have this one night and not have to deal with the mess that comes with the after, with the relationship."

Rogue furrowed his brow, "The mess? What do you mean the mess."

She seemed confused and slightly self-conscious from his question. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and cleared her throat. "You know the jealousy, the boredom, the compromising, the heartbreak? The way you look someone in the eye that you loved just a day ago and realize you can't stand the sight of them anymore. . . ." she trailed off quietly and looked at the floor.

Rogue didn't know how to respond. What kind of relationships had she been in? She laughed suddenly, her cheeks burning bright red. "Don't take that seriously, it's just a joke obviously." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and rested a hand on his chest. "Are you telling me you don't want me? That you don't desire me as much as I desire you?"

Rogue frowned, he did want her, his body was screaming for her. He was just confused, this wasn't a situation he was often in. One night stands weren't really his thing.

"Don't leave me, don't make me spend tonight alone," she pleaded quietly.

He didn't answer, he looked at the door and then back at her. His brain foggy from the loud beat of his heart and the softness of her expression.

He could blame it on the alcohol. He could blame it on the fact that he was coming out of a dry spell of nearly two years. He could blame it on his ego, still high from the fact that the woman of his dreams had picked him from all the men in that crowded bar. He could blame it on the pleading look in her eye, the gentle quiver of her lip. What he couldn't do was leave.

Rogue closed the distance between them so that their thighs touched and her breasts grazed his chest. Then instead of answering her, he tilted up her chin and kissed her. He was a fool, but the way she smiled into his kisses melted him. Would it be so bad to make her happy, even if only for one night?

* * *

"Cana, you've gotta stop being so picky about the new bartenders or Mira's never going to be able to find someone else," Bacchus laughed. He placed a freshly washed beer mug back in its place under the bar.

Cana rolled her eyes at her place by the register, "It's not my fault she keeps picking losers, that girl today spilled all over the bar!"

Bacchus snuck up behind her. His hands glided forward across her sides to meet in her middle and pull her tightly up against him. "People make mistakes," he murmured in her ear. "Are you telling me you never spill?"

"Nope," Cana said plainly, pretending to not be affected by the sound of his voice or the way he had wrapped himself around her.

"I'm starting to think you're doing this just so I'll come into work on my days off," Bacchus chuckled.

Cana snorted, "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Or maybe you just don't want to share? Max told me the new bartender was pretty hot . . .at least before you made her cry."

Cana laughed and pulled free of his arms to pick up the deposit bag and head in the direction of the back office. "Well, she was wearing a lot of make up. Tears and mascara don't mix."

Bacchus crossed his arms and gave her a cock-eyed grin. "Were you feeling a little jealous there Cana?"

"What? Of course not! I don't get jealous," she snapped. Annoyingly she noticed that Bacchus was following her to the back room. Sometimes there was no escape from that man.

"Really? Never?" Bacchus tested.

"Yeah, I don't care. You wanna go track her down and make her feel better? Be my guest. You aren't my property or something, you're free to do as you please. I never said you couldn't see other people," Cana said. She started entering the code to the safe.

"Cana," Bacchus groaned, "you know that wasn't what I was saying. I was just giving you shit. Mira is at her wits end trying to find someone who meets your high standards." Bacchus tilted his head, "Wait, are you trying to tell me that you've been hooking up with someone else?"

Cana laughed. "Of course not. When would I fit that in? I can barely keep up with you, you're insatiable. Trying to fit more men into my schedule would be exhausting."

"I don't know, maybe I was starting to think you were superwoman or something." Bacchus grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close again. "Why don't we go home and you can tie me up with that lasso of yours."

Cana made a sound of disgust, "You're such an idiot, that's Wonder Woman."

Bacchus frowned, "So that means no tying up?"

Cana pushed away and headed over to her bag. "I didn't say that, now hurry up." She picked up her purse and marched out of the room, then with an excited chuckle Bacchus bounced after her.

* * *

Rogue blinked his eyes slowly and rolled over to get a better look at his surroundings. The princess from the night before was putting her feet in a pair of pumps. She was already in a suit, her hair severely pulled away from her face. All signs of the vulnerable woman he had spent the night with were gone, he almost didn't recognize her.

He sat up and looked at the clock, it was only six am. She noted his waking and smiled, "Sorry my dear, I have to head in to work. Feel free to have whatever you like from the kitchen and just let yourself out when you're done. Make sure to lock the door behind you."

Rogue narrowed his eyes and watched her silently. Being brushed aside so easily was extremely irritating.

She raised her brows, "Did I make the dragon angry? I did make myself clear that this would only be one night."

"Isn't it Sunday? Where do you have to be so early in the morning?" Rogue asked, scratching his head sleepily.

Minerva huffed, "I happen to have an extremely demanding job I'll have you know. Not all of us get to have full weekends." She paced around the room angrily, putting on earrings, and collecting her belongings. "It must be nice to get to just have your own time and do whatever you please. Let me guess, you'll probably spend the rest of the day lazing around your house. Watching some sports match? Playing some silly video game?"

Rogue fell back with a sigh. Why was she being so defensive and angry? Last night had been . . .great. Really the best he'd ever had. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms and he had truly believed that it meant something, that she might wake up and change her mind. At least that they could spend the morning together. Who was this severe woman scowling at him, and where had the princess gone?

She sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "I can't be any more than this. Thank you for the memorable night." Then she kissed his cheek and left the room. He heard the front door slam and he wondered if he would ever see her again.

* * *

Lucy's training had only just begun and she was ready to be done. She scowled at the man jogging next to her, "Is there any reason you had to be here too?"

Gray smirked, "Natsu told me he was gonna whip you into shape and I just had to see it. Why? You got a problem with us running with you guys?"

Juvia bounced next to Lucy, she didn't seem remotely out of breath, at the moment Lucy hated her. "Juvia thinks it's so wonderful that Lucy wants to start off her new life of love in her best health! And to go on this journey with your fiance himself! Oh Juvia just knows as you get stronger so will the bond of your love!"

Lucy wrinkled her nose at Juvia and Gray laughed. "Juvia, that was a little over the top. Maybe tone it down a bit."

Up ahead Natsu shouted, "Hurry up slow pokes! Or maybe you could just quit now Lucy and I'll go read that first chapter! Think you could beat me back to the house?"

"I never agreed to that!" Lucy shouted back, scowling when she heard Natsu's cackle. The bastard was having way too much at her expense. Already he had run ahead and looped back four times, they hadn't even made it half a mile yet. Her legs hurt, her lungs hurt, and for some reason her boobs hurt. To top it all off, she was starting to get a cramp in her side. Seeking relief she shoved a fist into it, this was awful.

Juvia looked over and frowned sympathetically. "Lucy should try changing her gait. Do like a little hop so that you're starting on the opposite foot." Juvia made a little skip with a wide grin. Lucy attempted to copy it but only managed to lose her balance slightly and stumbled, twisting her foot in an awkward ankle. "Damn it, my ankle!" she cried. Then with the help of Gray, she hopped on one foot and sat down on the grass.

Natsu was in front of her before her butt could hit the ground, "What happened, are you okay?"

Lucy clenched her teeth as Juvia slowly removed her shoe. "Natsu I don't think I can run anymore today."

Natsu frowned down at her, taking in the rapidly swelling ankle that Juvia had freed from its sneaker. Then in one quick motion he lifted her up in his arms and started in the direction of the house. "I'll see ya tomorrow Gray, it looks like Lucy and I are done for the day."

"Alright man, see ya," Gray waved and then nodded to Juvia. The pair continued running in the opposite direction.

"I'm pathetic," Lucy cried into Natsu's chest. "We didn't even get one mile!"

Natsu gave her an encouraging smile. "Nah, you did great! When's the last time you went for a run anyway, you can't expect to run a marathon the first day."

"So does this mean you aren't going to read my book?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, why would I want to read that? It's probably full of smut, I can't have you polluting my innocent mind," Natsu teased.

Lucy snorted, "Innocent my ass. And hey! It's not full of smut!"

Natsu chuckled, "Are you sure about that?" He lifted her so he could murmur in her ear, "Fuck Ellie, you don't know what you're doing to me!"

"You did read it! You jerk!" Lucy exclaimed. She karate chopped him in the head.

"Ow Lucy!" Natsu pretended to drop her and laughed at her squeal. "You seem to be forgetting who is carrying ya home here." He adjusted her so that she was more secure against his chest and smiled, "Don't worry, I only read one paragraph. You left it open on the computer."

"Oh okay," Lucy said quietly. She rested his head up against him and grimaced. "I don't think I'm cut out for running."

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, we'll try something else next weekend. We gotta find something you actually like doing or you'll never stick with it." He grinned mischievously, "That was a pretty good hit there, maybe we should have Erza teach you kickboxing."

Lucy's eyes went wide, "That sounds terrifying."

Natsu grinned, "Maybe, but it would be awesome!"

* * *

Sting rubbed his face groggily when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Rogue looked as if he had been up for hours, he was frantically unloading all the boxes of kitchenware onto the counters. He seemed slightly spastic and a little robotic in the way he stacked plates and put them in the cabinet. Sting frowned, Rogue only acted crazy like this when he was upset about something. Could it be he really minded that Sting left early last night?

Sting sat on one of the barstools and pushed a few items aside so he could rest his elbows on the counter. "Hey man, sorry about last night. I should have stayed a little bit longer. Did you and Rufus stay late?"

Rogue snapped his head to Sting as if he had just noticed his presence. Then he turned bright red. "What? Last night?" He grinned nervously and waved Sting off. "Don't worry about it, I know you miss Yukino. I had a good time, I didn't leave too late. Rufus had to leave early too."

Sting cringed. Rufus left early too? That meant they had left their shy, unsocial friend alone at the bar. It must have been awful for him. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little . . .off."

Rogue frowned down at some mixing bowls. "Off? Of course not. I'm fine. I just got up earlier than you, which isn't hard, and I decided to start getting things put where they go."

Sting was about to say something else when a large, orange tomcat walked across the counter in front of him, then rubbed against his forearms. Sting sat back quickly and watched the cat warily. "Umm, Rogue? Who's this?"

Rogue turned around again and his face drew up in a wide smile. "Wonderful! He likes you!"

"He likes me? So he is supposed to be here?" asked Sting as he tentatively put out a hand to scratch the cat behind the ear.

"Yes! Well you know how stressed Frosh has been about the move!" Rogue began.

Sting looked back at the tiny cat who was currently attempting to attack his own reflection in the hall mirror. "Yeah, he looks completely torn up about it . . ."

Rogue took a sip of his coffee and leaned on the counter across from Sting. "Well! I had the best idea this morning! Since we will be working long hours and Frosh will have to be here all alone, I could get him a friend! So I got you a cat! His name is Lector."

"You got me cat! Why wouldn't you just get another one for you?" Sting exclaimed.

"I thought of that, but you know Frosh is very special and needs a lot of attention when I'm home. It wouldn't be fair for me to spend that time with another cat. This way we both have one and when we are gone they'll have each other. So win win!" He set his half full mug of coffee down and smiled fondly at the unimpressed tomcat. "Plus it's obvious he's much more interested in being yours, he's been completely indifferent to me all morning."

"Rogue, shouldn't you have asked first. Come on man, I'm not sure I want this guy following me around," Sting groaned.

Rogue grimaced. "I know, I just went by the animal shelter and it was like this guy was screaming to come home with me. It's just a trial period, they said if he didn't get along with Frosh, I could bring him back. So if you don't think it will work for you . . ."

Sting watched as Lector sat next to Rogue's coffee mug and nudged it slightly over. The cat looked back at him and seemed to smirk. Rogue didn't notice, he returned to pulling things out of a box and putting them in their place. "You know, you might find you'll really like having him around, it will help you not miss Yukino so much. Plus it will give me a little bit more company when you desert me _every_ weekend."

Sting rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to desert you every weekend." Then he chuckled, "I'm going to desert you every _other_ weekend." Lector nudged Rogue's mug just a little bit further. Sting was torn between taking the mug away and watching to see what the cat did. There was something about the way he kept looking back at Sting for approval of his mischievousness that made Sting grin. So he settled back in his seat deciding to watch the show.

Rogue pulled out a utensil holder and set it next to the stove. "Yes, just every other weekend. How could I forget." He unwrapped a bunch of spoons and placed them in their container. Then he grumbled, "At least there will always be video games."

"Who's the crybaby now?" teased Sting.

Lector nudged the mug just a little bit further, it was now precariously perched on the edge of the counter. Rogue turned around and finally noticed, "No Lector, you leave that coffee alone."

Looking Rogue right in the eye, Lector nudged the mug one more inch and it clattered to the floor.

"Damn it Lector! Now why would you do that?" Rogue exclaimed, he reached for a roll of towels and bent to deal with the mess.

Sting was dying, his laughs only exacerbated by the fact that Lector himself shook as if he was giggling along with him. "Oh man! Rogue this cat is hilarious!"

Rogue stood up with a grin and a tired laugh. "He does seem to have your sense of humor."

Lector jumped into Sting's lap and curled into a ball, rumbling with a purr. Sting smiled fondly down at him, "I think I could get used to this." He looked back up at Rogue and that's when he noticed it, the large, red, angry looking hickey just barely visible beneath Rogue's hair. His eyes went wide and he pointed and exclaimed, "What the hell is that!"

Rogue's arm shot up to cover the spot on his neck, "Nothing."

Sting tilted his head and scrunched up his nose, "You can't seriously think I'm gonna believe that. Did you even come home last night?"

Rogue leaned forward on the counter, hair falling forward and covering his face. "No, but please man, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Sting frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I think I made a big mistake." Rogue said quietly. He stood up straight and shook his hair out of his face. With a sigh, he picked up the empty mug from the floor and set it in the sink. "You know, I think I'm gonna go take a nap. There's some coffee if you need it."

"Oh, okay," Sting said. He let Rogue leave without pressing the matter further, knowing his friend would tell him more when he was ready. He looked at the remaining boxes then patted the cat in his lap and smiled. "Looks like we've got some cleaning up to do." Lector leapt down from Sting's lap, and Sting set about putting the rest of the kitchen stuff away. By the time Rogue felt up to company again, Sting would have this kitchen all set just like he liked it.

* * *

"Oh Levy, I don't know what to do!" Lucy cried as she slumped back on Levy's couch. After a morning of icing her foot, it was finally feeling better, but it definitely felt good to get back off her feet.

Levy sat next to her and furrowed her brow. "Just don't have it there, I wouldn't put up some rude person. This is supposed to be your special day! Working with that girl is going to stress you out, you don't need that!"

Lucy sighed, "I know. But that's where mom always wanted it to be. I always thought I wouldn't be able to afford it, but after patching things up with dad and him offering to pay, it feels like fate."

"But is it really fate? Or just coincidence?" Levy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How does Natsu feel about having it there?"

Lucy scrunched up her nose and picked at a piece of lint on her shirt. "I don't know he's being so weird. It's so unlike him but anytime I bring it up he's like we'll do whatever you like Lucy. I can't believe I'm missing him being extremely opinionated. He doesn't seem excited about it, but he doesn't seem excited about any of the wedding planning."

From the floor Yajeh started making fussing noises. "Oops one sec." Levy disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, she held a large metal spoon. The baby grabbed at it greedily and immediately shoved it in his mouth. All signs of distress turned to happy gurgles.

Lucy laughed, "Is that a spoon?"

Levy sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Lucy. "It's all he wants these days! He doesn't like any of the teethers or the baby toys. If it isn't metal, he doesn't want it! Yesterday he found one of Gajeel's hammers, yuck! The spoons are much better. Gajeel thinks it's the funniest thing ever."

"I still can't get over how much they've grown so far." Lucy smiled as she watched Shutora roll on her belly and grab for the soft baby book on the blanket next to her. Of course, it immediately went in Shutora's mouth. "When do they start crawling?"

Levy pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Usually between six and eight months. Some even start earlier than that. To be honest, for me later would be better, I kinda like that they stay where I put them right now. Once they're crawling, it's going to be hard to get any reading in."

"Oh yes. God forbid you can't keep up with your two book a day habit," laughed Lucy.

"Whatever, with these two it's turned into a one book a day habit, I'm slipping," Levy joked. She sighed and fondly watched her children gnaw on their favorite things. "It's been so nice getting back to work for a few hours. I don't think I realized how much I missed having some time to myself."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it's nice that Gajeel has such a flexible schedule so you don't have to get a sitter. You need that time."

"That schedule will help once you and Natsu start having some too," Levy winked.

Lucy laughed nervously, "Oh I don't think that will happen any time soon."

Levy grinned wide, "Whatever, you and Natsu are gonna have like thirty-three babies!"

"Thirty-three! That's worse than Natsu's six!" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy's eyes went wide. "Six! He wants six?"

"I think Natsu thinks babies come in litters."

Levy shook her head sympathetically. "Oh dear, I don't think I could handle being pregnant six times."

"I just don't think I could handle six mini Natsus!" cried Lucy.

Levy giggled, "Seriously! They would be bouncing off the walls! You would be a crazy lady."

"I know right?"

Levy looked back at her twins, "I'm a crazy lady and I have two perfect angels." As if on cue, Shutora scrunched up her face and filled her diaper. Levy sighed, "Duty calls."

"More like doody calls," giggled Lucy.

Levy picked up Shutora and pointed a finger at Lucy. "Just you wait Miss Lucy. One day you'll have six of these! At once!"

* * *

"She does remember that we have a meeting today, right?" Sting asked Rufus. He pushed away from the table and spun in his chair.

"Yes, I remember clearly, I checked it with her secretary. Minerva handles a lot in her new position as head of communications, she easily gets held up." Rufus frowned, "I'm afraid you guys might be low priority."

Rogue leaned forward on the table, resting his cheek on his fist. This was a waste of time, they needed to get working on fixing the website and setting up all the social networks. It seemed counterproductive to have them all sit in a room and wait for her, wouldn't it have made more sense for her to just stop by and say hello at their cubicles? "So what is she like?"

Rogue's eyes went wide when Rufus said, "Awful."

Sting stopped spinning. "What do you mean awful?"

"Well, I knew her before they gave her a promotion, even in the few first months after being promoted. she wasn't too bad, strict but fair. This last month she's become hateful and I'm starting to think that she gets enjoyment out of torturing her employees." Rufus frowned. "I can't help but pity you two."

"What the hell man!" Sting cried.

Rufus held up a hand and bowed his head apologetically. "When I had you apply, Fingers was head of communications, he wasn't easy to work for but he was like never here and he let the online group do whatever they wanted. He wasn't exactly comfortable with computers. Minerva has only been here for a few months now, I didn't realize she would be so . . . disagreeable. She's very smart, so I thought having her in the position would be better. Then her personal life became such a disaster, I think it's bleeding into her work life."

Rogue leaned back in his seat, "What happened?"

Rufus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Came home from a business trip, walked right in on her fiance with some other woman. As I remember it, she lost her shit, the cops had to be called in. Her father made it all go away but I don't know what happened to the fiance, he's disappeared. Very sad really, their wedding would have been last weekend."

"Yikes," Sting grimaced.

Rogue nodded, "Well I can see how that would make a person a little crazy."

Rufus laughed, "I think the lady was a little crazy before that. Her fiance should have known better than to mess around behind her back."

The door flew open and Rufus paled. Rogue turned to see who could cause his friend to make such an expression and nearly swallowed his tongue. In walked the princess, in the same type of severe outfit she had left in just the morning before. When she looked at him, her eyes widened just the slightest bit but otherwise she appeared hardly phased. Rogue wished he could say the same for himself, he was pretty sure that he was the same shade as a tomato at this point.

The woman turned to Rufus and narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing in here Rufus?"

Rufus stood and put out his arms, "So sorry Minerva, just keeping my friends company while you kept them waiting." He motioned across the table, "This is Sting Eucliffe," Sting made a small wave, "and this is Rogue Cheney." Rogue just stared, he wasn't capable of anything else.

She frowned, "Well I hope the two of you can do something worthwhile. The man hired previously was an idiot. This is a large company and our public presence is extremely important. If you do a good job getting us up and running, I will make sure that you are rewarded; if you do a poor job, I will make sure you never work in this business again."

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it. "Well, I have somewhere to be. Since you were so keen on keeping your friends company, I'm assuming you can also show them to their workspace Rufus?"

Rufus nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Track down Dobengal and have him get them started." She turned to Rogue and Sting again but Rogue noted she concentrated her attention on Sting. "I will be by to check on your progress randomly. Don't disappoint me." Then as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Sting turned to Rufus, "Is she always like that?" He shook a hand, "I think she gave me frostbite."

Rufus laughed, "I would get used to it. Come on, I'll show you two where you will be working."

Sting stood and walked with Rufus, "I still can't believe she made us sit in here for two hours just to say that." He chuckled, "All will fear the great and all powerful Minerva!"

Rogue followed after them slowly, his mind struggling to catch up with the massive curveball that had just been thrown his way. How in the world had he managed to sleep with his boss just a few days before starting his job? How would this affect Sting and his positions? How had she been able to stand in front of him and act like she had never seen him before!

He was glad that Sting was so excited that he didn't notice Rogue's increasingly dark mood. He had planned on talking to Sting about what happened over the weekend tonight, but now he wouldn't even know where to start. This was going to be a long six months.

* * *

Minerva stormed down the hall, walking as fast as she could without running. The bathroom seemed miles away. He wouldn't follow her, would he? She didn't turn back to look, she was terrified that she might slip and reveal how thrown she was from seeing him in that conference room.

The ladies room was blessedly empty, but to be safe, she stepped into the large handicap stall and shut the door. She leaned up against it and breathed heavily, holding her face in her hands. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't cry! Her makeup was back in her purse in her office, it would be impossible to repair any damage that tears would make to her perfectly painted face. Minerva focused on her breathing, working hard to calm her heart and her temperature.

How could she have been so foolish! Why did it feel like the world kept punishing her? All she had wanted was to forget what day it was, to feel desirable again. He had seemed perfect. Just her type; dark, intelligent, and reserved. What kind of cruel joke was it that, of all the guys, in all the bars in Crocus, she would spend the night with one of her new employees.

This is what she got for trying to keep it anonymous. If she had let him tell her his name like he wanted to, she could have salvaged this. She would have heard the name Rogue and known immediately. Minerva had been so close to telling him when he had stopped her that night. If he had held out any longer she would have told him anything, her name, her birthday, her social security number, anything to get him to stay. Even the next morning when he looked so lost and hurt, it had been painful to turn away and leave, but after three failed relationships she just couldn't do it anymore.

When she heard two computer guys were coming in she had expected glasses, bad hair cuts, and ironic t-shirts. Neither Rogue nor Sting looked anything like what she had expected, that is what she deserved for basing her expectations on television shows. Now, due to her stupidity, she would have to look at Rogue's handsome face every time she went over there and remember . . . Minerva screamed into her hands and stomped in place. Why was this happening to her!

She had overcome trial after trial in her career. Her father had taught her to be ruthless and cold. This issue would be the greatest challenge she would ever have to deal with, but she would have to do it. Could she treat him like any employee? Could she forget the way he had kissed her? The touch of his hands?

Minerva breathed deeply and adjusted her jacket. She was fine, she could do her job and do it well. She stepped out of the stall and fixed her hair. She was a tiger, she would never let them see her weakness. Besides, there was no way they would meet her exacting standards. Give them a few weeks and she would have grounds to fire them, and she wouldn't have to be in the awkward position ever again. Finally feeling more like herself, she smiled at her reflection, this tigress would have her meal.


	5. Can You Get What You Want

Sting fell back on his bed with a sigh, holding his tablet out in front of him. "It's so good to see your face."

Yukino giggled, "I am going to see you tomorrow you know."

"I know, but after two weeks, it feels like forever." Sting smiled as he watched Yukino's cheeks turn pink. This was so much better than texting or talking on the phone. It just wasn't the same when he couldn't see her expressions or her smile. "I'm so glad you finally figured out how to use this, I should have made sure to set this all up before I left!"

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm so miserable with technology. Lucy and I practiced today so I won't mess it up!" Yukino grimaced, "I accidentally hung up on her three times."

Sting chuckled, "Did you have a good day otherwise?"

"Yes! Lucy and I are putting together our plan of attack for Valentines Day!" Yukino said with an excited bounce.

"Plan of attack? Are you guys going to war with the holiday?" teased Sting.

Yukino made a tiny fist. "Yes! And we will be victorious!"

"And how are you gonna beat Valentines day?" Sting asked, wishing he could kiss her adorably serious face.

"Well we're going to offer little personalized heart-shaped chocolate tortes, and Lucy is going to make a selection of truffles. Of course we'll have the shortbreads and the linzers. A few cheesecakes too," Yukino listed while counting off on her fingers. "We'll have to put out a few ads, and post pictures on our facebook and instagram. Also Droy said he'd buy a bunch of truffles to put near his counter for his last minute rose buyers. We're going to do amazing!"

"Valentine's day won't know what hit it," Sting chuckled. "You need help with the pictures and making the ad?"

"Yes! That would be great!" Yukino said with a big grin. Then her face fell quickly, "Oh, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'd hate for you to have to work on your day off!"

"Nah, helping you isn't work." Sting was about to add more when a feline paw stepped on his nose. "Lector!" His protest only seemed to make Lector grow bolder. The cat took a few more steps and then collapsed on Sting's face. With one hand Sting shoved the cat to the side, Lector meowed loudly.

Yukino's giggle was music to Sting's ears. "Is that Lector? He's very handsome!"

Lector rubbed his face against Sting's and purred. Sting groaned but couldn't help the grin that was growing on his face. "Don't tell him that! He's already full of himself."

Lector fell on his back next to Sting and batted playfully at the screen. Yukino put out a hand as if to touch the cat's paw. "Aww! I think he likes me!"

"Of course he likes you!" Sting said while absentmindedly scratching Lector behind the ear. "If he didn't I don't know that I could trust his judgment."

"I have to admit, I'm a little jealous," Yukino said.

"Why? You want a cat to snuggle with?"

Yukino laughed lightly, "No, I want a Sting to snuggle with." Sting never knew he could smile so wide.

* * *

Minerva stormed out of the meeting ahead of everyone else, not bothering to acknowledge anyone's attempts at goodbye. She was furious. Nothing was going according to plan. There was just no way to find fault with her new employees and it was driving her crazy.

She had thought she could catch them not taking their jobs seriously, but they were constantly at their desks. They even stayed later than everyone else in their department. Now, after just two weeks, they had created a website for the company that was simply perfect. She couldn't find a damn thing wrong with it. She cursed herself for not taking computers more seriously in college, there had to be something wrong with that site!

Question after question she shot out, and time after time Sting answered quickly and succinctly. Annoyingly, he didn't appear to be the least bit intimidated by her, the man even threw in a joke or two! She noticed Rogue sat in the background quietly. Minerva thought maybe, just maybe, he could be their weakness, but she couldn't work up the courage to call him out!

It was obvious that he avoided looking at her the entire time they were in the room together. She tried to convince herself that it was what she wanted, but for some reason it hurt. Why hadn't he brought up their night yet? How come he hadn't pulled her aside? Shouldn't he want validation? Recognition? Sex in the hall closet? Something! What kind of man was he?

Minerva was becoming obsessed. Day after day she found more reasons to walk by their office. She was sneaking peeks at him through the glass that separated his workspace from the main floor. She was watching him walk to his car in the evening, she was watching him when he arrived the next day. In the middle of long boring meetings, she found herself daydreaming about him. It was infuriating! She barely knew him, why couldn't she get him out of her brain!

Worst of all, Sting and Rogue's friend was so damn high up in HR, that she would never be able to let them go for something frivolous. She couldn't flub records or make something up, Rufus remembered everything. Even knowing this, she found herself outside his office. There had to be something she was missing, maybe Rufus would be the one to slip.

She knocked and entered before he could say come in. Rufus looked up at her and smiled "Ah Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Minerva walked over to the window and stared out thoughtfully. "I have a problem Rufus and I don't quite know how to deal with it."

"Is that so? Is it something I can help with?"

With sudden inspiration she began,"It's just about the new guys you hired for the website and setting up all the social media. I just don't know how I feel about having a couple fuckboys in my staff. I believe they are starting to make their female coworkers uncomfortable." She turned to him with as worried an expression she could muster.

Rufus stared at her wide-eyed for a few seconds. Then, to her dismay, he began chuckling, which turned into a full blown fit of laughter that nearly made him fall out of his own chair.

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "I really don't see what you could find so damn funny."

Rufus sat back and wiped his eyes. "Surely you can't mean Rogue and Sting," he laughed.

Minerva crossed her arms and scowled, "And why not?"

"Those dorks would never flirt shamelessly with anyone. Fuckboy is the last word I would ever use to describe them. Though it is hilarious to hear it from you, I'll treasure this moment always," he teased. When Minerva didn't share in his humor, he explained, "Sting is dating the most innocent little angel I've ever met in my entire life, and he's near obsessed with her. He would never do anything to jeopardize that."

Minerva raised a brow, "And Rogue?"

Rufus's fast twisted into a confused grin. "You can't be serious Minerva! Rogue? The man can't even communicate, Sting has to do it all for him! Rogue is the opposite thing from a player. His last relationship ended two years ago. Now he spends all his weekends writing code and playing video games. The only time the man ever goes out is when one of us drags him out."

Minerva snorted, "Likely story."

Rufus leaned back in his seat and eyed her suspiciously. "Minerva, what has come over you? Even if they weren't personal friends, I would be able to say one hundred percent that they are doing a fantastic job. The two of them stayed late every day and even worked over the weekend to get the new website put together and ready to launch. You yourself were just in the meeting where they presented it. So tell me, did you find any fault with it?"

Minerva sighed. Suddenly beat, she plopped down in the seat across from Rufus. It really was such bad luck that he would be their friend. Under normal circumstances he was one of the few she could count on to be her ally. Having him defend them was tiring. "No, it was exactly what we asked for."

"Now I don't know what put you off them in the first place, but I think if you worked more closely with them you would see they could be a real asset here. If it's just a personality thing, I understand, but remember they are only here on a consulting basis. Now it will just be a matter of them helping us through the launch of the new website, setting us up on all those pesky social networks, and hiring the right people to maintain those things. They might not even need the full six months to complete this. I'm sure they'll be gone before you know it."

Minerva scowled at Rufus and stood. She adjusted her blazer. "You're extremely annoying when you're being a know-it-all."

Rufus smiled, but then his face dropped and he paled. "You aren't doing all this because of what I told them the first day, are you?"

Minerva turned quickly and slapped her hands on the desk, "What did you tell them?"

"Oh, nothing," Rufus attempted to back track. "Just the usual introductory things you know."

"Rufus you shameless gossip, what did you say!" Minerva snapped.

Rufus sighed, "I just let them know you might be a little bit snippy due to the recent change in your lovelife."

"What?" Minerva exclaimed. "Rufus, that's personal! Why would you tell new hires that!"

"Honestly? Because lately you have been a terror to work with Minerva. So much so that I was embarrassed to bring them into this kind of situation," Rufus said plainly. "I wanted them to know that wasn't the real you."

Minerva couldn't speak, she was so angry all she could do was stare. The urge to slap him made her hand twitch.

Rufus sensed her distress, he stood and put a hand closer to hers. "Minerva, I am sorry, I didn't realize it would upset you so . . ."

Minerva cut him off, "No, you knew it would, but you did it anyway." Se turned and marched out of his office before he could try and say anything more. This had turned into an awful day. For once she was going to call it quits early.

* * *

When Sting opened the door to his apartment, Yukino was curled up asleep on his couch. He dropped his bag in front of the door and smiled. Giving Yukino a key was the best decision ever. He had never needed to see her face more, waiting another twenty minutes to pick her up at her place would have been torture.

Today had been the longest day ever. First the meeting from hell that would never end. He was starting to believe their witch of a boss had it in for them. Then Rogue acted sullen and withdrawn for the rest of the workday, nothing Sting did seemed to draw him out of his funk. They had been so focused on working on the website that he had completely forgotten to ask again about what happened at that bar after he left. It was so strange for Rogue not to say anything. Between that and Rogue's suddenly gloomy behavior, it almost made Sting wonder if leaving his friend all alone for the weekend was a good idea.

All his doubts were suddenly forgotten when he saw her sweet, sleeping face. The apartment was immaculate and the whole place smelled like beef stew. He noted the crockpot on the counter. As usual Yukino had done too much for him.

He sat on the couch beside her and then slowly lowered himself to rest his head on her side and hug her tightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned, "Oh no! I wanted to stay awake! Is it very late?"

Sting laughed, "Nah, it's only eight thirty, but it's okay. I'm just glad you're here." He rubbed his face on her and hugged her close. Then he sighed, "I missed you so much."

Yukino smiled and tousled his hair, "I missed you too." She shifted to get closer to him and he sat up and scooted closer. Just as he was about to go in for a kiss, her hands flew to her mouth. "No! My breath is probably horrible, I've been sleeping!"

"Like I care about that!" he said with a grin. Then he pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her firmly. She made a little squeak of protest but then melted into him with a soft sigh. He forgot himself a little, tongue teasing between her lips and his hand sliding beneath her shirt.

When his hand found her bra and grazed the top of her breast, she gasped and pulled away. Sensing he might have gone too far, he pulled his hand away and sat up. He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Her face was bright red and she grinned nervously, "Oh no, it's fine. Sorry, I'm still so awkward. Are you hungry? I brought dinner."

He nodded. With a smile she hopped up and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Things were still moving at a snail's pace. She was worth it but sometimes it was just so hard. Did she understand the effect she had on him? Would she ever be ready for anything more than kissing?

The few times she spent the night they had only cuddled. He wanted her to feel safe with him, he liked that she wasn't worried about spending the night but sometimes he wanted her so bad it made him feel like he was going to explode. Did she even feel the same way? Did she even know what the next step was? He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to bring it up.

She plopped down on the couch next to him and placed two steaming bowls of stew along with two crusty pieces of bread on the coffee table in front of them. "It's not very fancy but I always like stew on a cold day."

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "It looks perfect."

* * *

"Lucy, I will send you a copy of my registry so that you will know what to register for," Erza said with a smile. "I did my research, I know all my choices were the best." Behind her, Bisca rolled her eyes and gave Lucy a wink before returning to double check she had written all of Erza's gifts down.

Lucy grinned, "Erza you did select lovely things, but I wasn't really going to register for anything."

"No going to register for anything!" Erza gasped.

Lucy shrugged uncomfortably. "Well yeah. I was thinking we would do one of those honeymoon registry things. We really already have all the stuff we need in the house."

"But, but are you telling me you don't already have . . ." she reached for the nearest gift and held it in Lucy's face, "martini glasses! Do you have them?"

Lucy laughed, "No, but I can't imagine when we would use them. Natsu would probably just end up using them for soda when he was in a silly mood and breaking them."

Erza laughed and smiled fondly, "Yes, I could see that." She set the box of glasses down and turned back to Lucy. "But are you honestly telling me you have everything you need for your home?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lucy said.

Erza's eyes went wide. "Such confidence! Such control over your desire for material things! You are a true role model of self restraint!"

Lucy was saved from responding when Cana called out, "Ladies! Ladies!" The party quieted down to listen. "Since the shower is winding down I wanted to say a few things before the rude ones of you start sneakily peacing out." She pointed at Levy, "I'm eying you little one."

Levy just winked and stuck out her tongue.

"First off, thanks to Bisca for letting us use her home. You guys have really made this place lovely," Cana said, motioning with her hand to Bisca. "And extra props on the wine, Eagle Eye Vineyards makes a fine vintage."

"Why thank you!" Bisca gave a small bow with a smile, "You guys know you're always welcome!"

"Secondly, huge announcement. We are going to have a bachelorette party!" Cana cheered.

Mira and Lisanna squealed from their seats near the front.

"Yes, thanks to Mira finally finding someone worth while to tend bar in my absence, I'll have a whole weekend to get crazy with you guys. So get ready girls, in March we're going to Akane Beach Resort for some gambling and strippers!"

"Wait, I don't remember authorizing this," Erza complained.

"I know," Cana said, holding up a finger, "but I also knew that you would be all for it when you found out that Erik and the guys are dragging Jellal over there that same weekend."

"What!" Erza said standing quickly. "Well if he is having a party then we must have a better party!"

"I knew you would be on board!" Cana laughed.

Meredy eyed Cana suspiciously, "Really? Erik said that?"

Cana looked up and grinned, "Well he may have just agreed to it, after a little bird told him Kinana would be there for another party."

Mira playfully smacked her head waitress, "Kinana playing games with his heart!"

"What?" Kinana giggled, "Going to Akane sounds fun! Though truth be told they will probably all just spend the day at the beach and be in bed by ten. I can't see the guys doing anything with strip . . ."

Cana covered her mouth and laughed loudly, "Yeah if Erik and Jellal were planning, it would be tame, but let's not forget Sawyer. He's one wild and crazy guy."

"Sawyer, really?" scoffed Meredy.

"Well Laxus and Bixlow were going to go to," Mira added.

"See! They are going to go crazy!" Cana said.

"You sure you really want to go gamble and watch strippers?" Bisca asked Erza.

Erza smiled excitedly, "Of course! Imagine the fun we will have! We should all get dresses! Red for you guys and white for me. We will descend upon the people of Akane like a beautiful party of Amazonians!" The entire bridal shower collectively groaned.

* * *

Gajeel eyed Gray suspiciously, "Are you sure you're up for this tonight?"

Gray snorted, "Of course I am! 'Sides Juvia's the one who's going to be doing everything, I'm just here for moral support."

"You better not be getting handsy with my cousin while you're supposed to be watching my kids," Gajeel threatened, stepping a little closer into Gray's space.

"Seriously?" Gray wrinkled his nose and shoved Gajeel back. "I really pity anyone who attempts to date Shutora." They made their way into the living room where the twins wiggled on a blanket surrounded by toys. "How are they doing? They already look so much bigger."

"Oh man, they are amazing. Yajeh can sit now and just yesterday Shutora learned how to blow raspberries," Gajeel raved.

Gray pursed his lips and drew his brows together, "You must be so proud."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and smacked Gray in the chest. "Whatever, when you have kids you'll get it."

Gray chuckled, "Hopefully it won't be too soon."

Gajeel crossed his arms. "What exactly are your intentions with Juvia then? You just having fun? Takin' advantage of her kind heart. Getting all cozy in her fancy townhouse. You some kind a gold digger Gray?"

Gray held up his hands defensively and took a step back. "Gajeel, chill man. What's with the interrogation? Last I checked I'm here to help watch your kids so you can get a night out."

Juvia and Levy's voices grew louder, letting the guys know the women had left the nursery and were heading in their direction. Gajeel smiled, "Yeah, you're right. It's just hard leaving these little guys. Puts me a little on edge ya know." Then he set a hand on Gray's shoulder, squeezed hard and hissed, "but don't you forget, you hurt Juvia and I kill you."

Then as if nothing had happened he turned and grinned at the women entering the living room. "You done talkin' her ear off yet? I was starting to think we'd never get outta here!"

"Oh Gajeel, Levy was just giving Juvia precise instructions so that we can keep up the twins routine tonight," Juvia explained with a smile. Her gaze shifted to Gray, "Gray-sama are you feeling okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Gray squeaked. He cleared his throat, returning it to its normal tone, "I'm fine, really."

"And weird," Levy said with a wrinkle to her brow. She picked up Yajeh and kissed him, then handed him off to Juvia. Then she picked up Shutora and with a kiss and a squeeze handed her off to Gajeel. "I'm going to grab my purse from the kitchen."

Gajeel rubbed Yajeh's head and then, with a kiss to his little girl's cheek, handed Shutora in Gray's direction. Gray took the baby carefully and was pleased when the little girl looked up and gave him a toothless smile. He looked up at Gajeel and Gajeel mouthed, "I'm watching you."

Gray sighed, "You're ridiculous man."

"How can Gajeel not be! Gajeel's babies are the most beautiful thing in the world!" Juvia declared, blissfully unaware of the conflict between the two men in the room. She tickled Yajeh's belly and laughed at his happy little giggle.

Levy came out of the kitchen and grabbed Gajeel by the arm. "Let's go! We're going to be late! Thanks so much guys, we really appreciating you watching the twins so we can get out."

"It's no problem at all!" Juvia said without looking up from the baby in her arms.

Gajeel scowled and pointed at Gray the whole way out the door.

"What a nutso," Gray said. He looked down at the smiling girl in his hands. "Well at least you're a happy girl."

Juvia looked up and grinned. "Ooops! It looks like she's filled her pants."

Gray groaned and held the baby away from him. "You've gotta be kidding me! I take that back Shutora. You are just like your father." Shutora blew a raspberry.

* * *

Minerva closed her office door and locked it behind her. The office was quiet and mostly dark, as was typical on a Saturday night. This was her favorite time to be here. She didn't have to walk tall and fast, she could catch up on her work without interruption, and she could listen to whatever music she wanted to without worrying about how it reflected on her. It was one of the few times she felt like herself.

Now, unfortunately, it had become extremely late. She needed to head home and get some sleep. Minerva strolled through the halls at a leisurely pace in her flats, heels tucked away in her bag. The music in her headphones made her sway slightly, just barely resisting the urge to sing along. There was a night guard somewhere, last thing she needed was to wake that idiot from his nap.

Minerva had almost made it to the elevators when she noticed a light on in one of the back office areas. She stopped and frowned. Who in the world would be here this late on a Saturday night? Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned towards the light and crept quietly in its direction. When she got closer, dread filled the pit of her stomach. That was the office space set aside for the web development team. That was where Rogue worked.

She should have turned around and left, but she couldn't help herself. She had to see if it was actually him. Minerva tiptoed just a few steps closer so that she could peer through the glass separating the office from the walkway. He was turned away from her, hunched over a monitor with large headphones on.

Rogue's hair was pulled away from his face in a way that she found surprisingly sexy. Her brain was suddenly desperate to find a reason to go in that room. Could she casually say hi? Did she want to? Regular people were able to exchange greetings and ask what the other was up to. Unfortunately, her father would probably refer to that as fraternizing with those beneath you.

Minerva pursed her lips and squinted her eyes to get a better look at what he was working on. It looked like the company website. Could it be there was something wrong with it? Something she missed in the meeting? Now she had to go in there.

She smoothed her jacket and paused, looking down at herself with a frown. Then she pulled the heels out of her bag and replaced the flats. If she was going to play the role of tiger lady boss, she should look the part as well. Then she confidently strode into the office, stopping right next to him. Unfortunately her performance was lost on him. Due to the screen and the headphones, he still hadn't noticed he was not alone.

Minerva cleared her throat. He still didn't move. Completely frustrated, she tapped him roughly on the shoulder. He slowly turned to her with brows drawn together. When his eyes met hers, they went wide in surprise and he nearly fell out of his seat. It was quite the struggle for Minerva not to laugh. After observing him for the last few weeks, she was sure Rogue spent most of his day lost in his head. He startled so easily.

He removed his headphones and jumped to his feet, as if he had just been visited by the queen. Minerva wondered if he might bow, he seemed so lost on what to do. He grinned nervously and avoided looking her in the eye. "Sorry, I didn't expect anyone else to be here this late."

"You were right to expect that. It's usually just me here on a Saturday night. What are you doing here so late? No bars for you this weekend?"

He swallowed deeply, "No, no bars for me. Sting's in Magnolia for the weekend and I don't make it a habit to head out in my own. I wasn't planning on being here this late but when I looked over all the pages of the website one last time at home, I realized that one of the pages looked strange on some mobile devices. I had to come in and fix it. I couldn't go to sleep with it like that, it would bother me."

Minerva frowned, Rufus had been right. If she hadn't slept with him, Rogue would be exactly the kind of employee she would want on her team. She would probably have been thinking of ways to convince him to stay on a permanent basis. Instead, she was thinking of how much she wanted to kiss him, which was exactly why she needed him to go.

In an attempt to distract herself, Minerva pulled out her phone and began scrolling through. "What are you talking about, I went through the entire site and couldn't find a problem." This was the truth, she had spent the entire afternoon trying to find a flaw to nitpick.

Rogue smiled and pointed to her phone. "You wouldn't find it on your iPhone, the issue only shows up on Android devices. Also, I just finished implementing the changes to the code so you wouldn't be able to find it anyway."

"Oh," she responded quietly, she turned of her phone and placed it in her pocket.

"I haven't told anyone," Rogue said quietly.

"What?" Minerva asked. She looked up at him and the way he was looking at her took her breath away. He really had such intriguing dark eyes.

"I haven't told anyone about us," he repeated.

She assumed he meant the words to be soothing, but instead they sparked her ire. Minerva could see it in the way he looked at her, he felt sorry for her. Damn Rufus and his loose lips, the last thing she wanted was Rogue's pity. She laughed, "As if I was remotely worried about that. No one would believe you if you tried."

Rogue frowned slightly at her, wearing that same disappointed face she had left in her bed a few weeks ago. It made her regret her choice of words. Here he was trying to be sweet and she was shoving in down his throat. Overwhelmed by the desire to remedy her rudeness, she quickly added "but thank you."

Then they both stood there awkwardly. Rogue wrinkled his brow and seemed to be struggling to say something else. He was adorably off balance by this moment, making it clear that this wasn't a type of situation he was used to. Minerva found herself suddenly drawn closer to him by the desire to kiss him again.

Rogue began, "Minerva I . . .", but he stopped when the sound of whistling came from outside on the main floor.

Minerva and Rogue both slowly turned their heads. The night watchman waved and called out, "Just doing rounds. Don't let me disturb you."

Minerva looked back at Rogue and the spell was broken. What was she doing? This was her employee, this was their office, and she was thinking of kissing him? How extremely inappropriate! She took a few steps back and smiled tightly. "Well, carry on. I will see you Monday I suppose."

He opened his mouth and closed it with a frown. Then he sat back at the computer and returned his headphones to his ears. "Yeah, see you Monday. Have a nice night." As she walked away she just barely heard him breathe out "princess."

* * *

"Do you think you'll marry Juvia?" Natsu asked Gray as he pulled another roll of insulation up the stairs.

"What? Why the hell is everyone getting on me about Juvia lately?" Gray exclaimed, just barely catching the roll when Natsu threw it his way.

"People are getting on you about Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Well Gajeel did," Gray muttered. He pulled the plastic off the roll and began unrolling it.

Natsu laughed, "I wouldn't worry about anything that guy says right now. He hasn't had a good night's sleep in months. He probably slept through the movie he went to see last night."

"Why are you asking then?" Gray measured and left a mark on the paper on the back of the pink insulating fluff.

Natsu scratched his head. "I don't know. It just seems like this wedding nonsense is getting out of hand. Shouldn't it just be like one big party? I think Lucy's shown me the work of like six photographers now! She didn't seem amused when I said which one is cheapest."

"You princesses talk to much, it's a wonder you ever get anything done," chastised Laxus from the other side of the room.

Natsu grinned mischievously and sauntered over Laxus' way. "What about you Laxus, what kind of wedding do you want?"

Laxus huffed and pulled the screw out of his mouth. He put it into the side of the light box and began affixing it to the stud. "Oh you know; string quartet, pink roses, Makarov walking me down the aisle."

Natsu stopped and wrinkled his brow, "Wait, really?"

"Of course not," Laxus snorted. "Gajeel did it right, no fuss, quick and cheap. The whole wedding industry is just a buncha fake traditions to make you empty your wallet."

Gray chuckled as he pushed insulation in between two studs. "You know Natsu, I think Laxus actually does want pink roses."

Natsu leaned on Laxus' shoulder and grinned, "It's because you love my hair, isn't it?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Get back to work Natsu, this isn't a damn beauty parlor."

"Alright, alright," Natsu walked back towards Gray and started unrolling more insulation.

"I still can't believe you, of all people, are going to get married at that club." Gray chuckled, "It's gonna be like having a chimp in a tux."

"Better than a chimp with no pants Gray," snapped Natsu.

"Is it though?" asked Gray.

Natsu breathed deeply through his nose and started cutting a measured piece of insulation. "Whatever, that place isn't really me, I don't know what to think about it."

"Just go along with it, they'll do a good job," said Laxus.

Natsu lifted his head quickly. "What?"

"They'll do a good job, I've been to a wedding there before . . ." Laxus shrugged, "it was nice. Fun even."

Gray laughed, "They let you in that place?"

Laxus grunted in annoyance. "Unlike you two, I know how to behave myself in public. Freed's family belongs there. I've played golf and gone to dinner with them a few times there. It's not as stuffy as you think." He finished attaching the box and went over to grab another. "I wouldn't worry about it, Lucy's dad is so loaded they'd probably let you guys dance naked around a bonfire in the ballroom."

Gray and Natsu stared at Laxus for a few seconds before Gray turned to Natsu with a slow grin. "It sounds like Laxus _has_ been planning his wedding. He's even got the location picked out."

Natsu grinned back, "The fire will really look nice with the pink roses."

Laxus sighed, "I really don't know why I ever come work with you guys."

* * *

Lucy sat down in the chair across from Brandish and attempted her best smile. If she was going to have her wedding here, she was going to improve her relationship with wedding coordinator. There was no way she could be comfortable here with Brandish's current bad attitude.

Brandish didn't bother to look up from her computer when she said "And what can I do for you today Lucy?"

Lucy put on her best smile, even if Brandish wasn't looking, and said, "I wanted to let you know that we have decided on the Michello ballroom."

Brandish nodded and looked closer at her computer. "Well it says your father already put down the deposit. You could have just sent an email to tell me about the room."

"Well I thought maybe we could chat a bit? It had been so long since we saw each other and I thought we could catch up." Lucy's face was starting to hurt from all the forced smiling, would Brandish ever look at her?

Brandish stopped typing. She turned to Lucy and folded her hands in front of her on the desk. "Lucy, let me make myself perfectly clear. I am here to coordinate your vendors and make sure your day goes smoothly because that is my job. I am not here to be your friend."

Then she stood, sneering down at Lucy's surprised face. "Now if you will excuse me." She turned heel suddenly and started out into the hallway.

Lucy stood quickly and took after her. "Wait, I don't understand. We used to be close when we were younger. What happened? What exactly is your problem with me?"

Brandish stormed down the hall and laughed humorlessly. "Of course you wouldn't know! Floating up there in your own little, gilded bubble you had no clue what was going on with the people around you." She stopped and turned to Lucy suddenly, "I don't owe you any explanation!"

Lucy couldn't believe it. What had she done to deserve this attitude? She struggled to hold in a tear when she said, "but I don't understand."

"Lucy just stop. You're embarrassing yourself," snapped Brandish.

Lucy was shocked. She scowled at the woman in front of her but chose to be the bigger person and walk away. It was obvious she was getting nowhere by trying to speak with Brandish. Without another word, she turned and stormed off.

* * *

Brandish watched Lucy leave with a relieved sigh, finally that annoyance would be gone. Then she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head, her eyes went wide.

"Was that just Lucy Heartfilia?" asked Aquarius, her eyes narrowed angrily in the direction of the blond who was storming away.

"Y . . .yes ma'am," Brandish replied.

"Why in the world is she leaving here like that?"

"Umm . . .well," Brandish felt choked up, there was nothing she could say to make Aquarius understand.

"Let me rephrase that, exactly why in the world is Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of one of our wealthiest patrons, who happens to also be a close, personal friend of mine, leaving my club angry and upset?"

Brandish frowned, everyone was duped by her, no one understood! "Well I'm sorry that I can't be best friends with the little princess ma'am. I was perfectly professional, I'm not here to hold her hand."

Aquarius raised a brow, "Brandish, let's go to my office. I think it's time we had a little talk."

* * *

Lucy rolled in Natsu's direction and placed her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled when his hand began playing with her hair. "Natsu what do you think of the club?" she said softly.

Natsu wrinkled his brow pensively. Then with a serious expression, he answered, "It's a big building."

Lucy groaned, "No! I mean do you actually like the idea of having the wedding there?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't hate it."

Lucy raised a brow and glared.

Natsu grinned. Then he admitted, "But I don't love it either."

Lucy lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me that from the start?"

"Because you seemed so excited about it. I didn't want to take that away from you." Natsu frowned and began gently pulling his fingers through a section of Lucy's hair.

Lucy sighed and rested her head on his chest again. "Natsu, you should have told me that! I don't want to do this somewhere you aren't comfortable! It's our wedding not my wedding."

Natsu tilted his head, "But what about your mom? Weren't you having it there for her?"

"My mom would've wanted me to get married someplace we loved." Lucy grimaced. "Right not _I'm_ not even loving the country club. Maybe we should find somewhere else."

Natsu ran his fingers slowly up and down her back. "Why aren't you loving it?"

Lucy frowned, "I went to try and talk to Brandish today and she was extremely rude!"

Natsu nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I don't really get how anyone gets married there with her attitude."

Lucy lifted her head quickly. "Well that's the thing! I don't think she's like that with everyone. I think it's just me!"

Natsu drew his brows together in confusion. "Just you? That wouldn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"Because you get along with everyone."

Lucy frowned, "Not everyone."

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, pretty much. Honestly I think my family likes you more than they like me at this point."

Lucy giggled. "Natsu! That's not true!"

Natsu chuckled softly, "I don't know 'bout that." He pulled his hand up and placed it behind his head. "Why do you think Brandish has a problem with you?"

Lucy sighed and relaxed back into his chest. "Because she told me that straight out. Something about high school but I don't remember her in high school! We were still friends in eighth grade but mom passed away over the summer and freshman year I kinda avoided everyone. I know we went to school together freshman year and I think sophomore year, but I didn't have any classes with her. I think she transferred after that. We just stopped talking, but I don't remember us having a real falling out or anything dramatic like that."

"That's weird," Natsu commiserated.

"I know," Lucy moaned.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'll call dad, we'll cancel the reservation. Let's find something we actually like. You know though, this might mean we have to wait longer. A lot of places get booked way in advance." Lucy sighed and began running her fingers along the muscles on his chest. The way they twitched at her touch made her smile.

"We'll just find a place that isn't. We can get married in the backyard!" Natsu offered.

"I don't want to get married in the backyard!" Lucy cried.

Natsu's face turned up in a mischievous grin. "Why not? We could build a huge fire!"

"Why is everything about fire for you?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Instead of cake we can have s'mores," Natsu added excitedly.

Lucy gave him a look of exasperation. "Are you teasing me now? I can't tell if you're teasing."

Natsu ignored her question and rambled on, "Instead of that big white dress, it's a major fire hazard you know, you could wear that swimsuit I like. It's mostly white"

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu I can't wear a swimsuit in November!"

"Then let's get married in July," Natsu suggested.

"Natsu. . ."Lucy groaned.

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "What does it matter? Everybody thinks we're rushing anyway. I know, let's just get married this weekend!"

"Natsu!"

"We'll invite everyone over for a BBQ and be like 'surprise! We already did it!'" Natsu waved his hands excitedly in the air.

Lucy snorted, "You throwing a party? That would be their first hint that something was up.'

Natsu had a huge smile and his eyes were wide when he said, "But just think of the look on their faces."

"While that would be amazing, that's not really what I want." Lucy plopped back down to her spot on his chest.

Natsu smiled and returned to stroking her back soothingly. "I know Lucy. Don't worry, we'll find what you want."

Lucy lifted her head to look at him with a small pout. "But you still haven't told me what you want."

Natsu shrugged, "All I want is you Lucy."

Lucy sighed and dropped her face into his chest. "You're hopeless," she grumbled.

Natsu laughed, "Just a bit."


	6. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning, some NSFW content. I marked it with #. Happy reading!*

"This is the place Levy suggested. You know, I kinda like the idea of getting married in a famous author's home," Lucy said as she and Natsu began up the stairs towards the old stone home's front door. She ran her hands along the hand-forged stair railings admiring the twists and turns of the metal.

Natsu followed her slowly with his hands in his pockets. He snorted, "We should just get married in your dad's house then, or our house. You're an author too. I don't really see what's so exciting about getting married in somebody else's home. You're just paying to get married in a room some dead guy never used."

"Paying to get married in a room Mard Greer never used Natsu," Lucy corrected as she opened the front door. "He's basically the father of Gothic literature. Even you have probably had to read a book or two of his."

"Doubt it," Natsu said with a grin. He grabbed the door from behind her and motioned for her to lead the way.

"Your school didn't assign any Greer?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged and gently shut the door behind them. "They may have, I just never did any of the reading. There's usually a movie or, if not, I could trick Erza into telling me the plot."

Lucy laughed, "How did you manage that?"

"It's so easy. You just talk to her about it and make up something wild, claiming that happened in the book. You know, like a zombie attack or aliens setting fire to stuff. She can't help herself. She has to correct you."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head at Natsu, then she stopped and took in her surroundings. She couldn't help but gape at the front hall. Lovely oil paintings adorned the walls and the windows surrounding the front door were made of intricate stained glass that cast light of pale blues and greens across the marble floors. "This is lovely!"

"It's not that different from your dad's place. If you put stained glass around his front door it would basically be the same thing," Natsu teased.

Lucy smacked him halfheartedly on the arm, "It is not the same thing! This has history."

Natsu walked over to the stairs and ran his hand along the railing. "I guess this is really nice. It would have taken a large tree to get a solid piece like that." He turned suddenly to Lucy, his eyes bright like a kid at the circus. "Oooh Lucy! Do you think they have one of those massive cooking fireplaces here so we could light a huge fire and like roast a pig or a few chickens on a spit? That's the kind of wedding food I could get excited about."

Lucy sighed and dragged him along. They entered the front sitting room which had been converted to an office. The woman at the desk looked up from her computer with a distant smile. "Welcome to the Greer house, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes, we are considering this for a wedding venue," Lucy explained.

"Ah lovely!" The woman opened her top drawer and pulled out a folder. "Here is all the information including prices and approved vendors. There is also a map in there if you would like to do a self guided tour today and see the house. Most weddings are done out in the gardens but we've had a few lovely services down in the dungeons."

Lucy nodded and took the folder from the woman's hands to begin thumbing through. "Oh that sounds nice. . ." she stated absentmindedly. Then she lifted her head and exclaimed, "Wait, did you say dungeons?"

The woman smiled a real smile this time. "Yes, Mr Greer had very eccentric tastes. There are a lot of wonderfully unique spaces throughout the house. If you have your event here, we will close it off to visitors for the day. You can feel free to be creative!" The woman's face quickly dropped. "Except for the master bedroom, we don't do any events in the master bedroom."

Lucy was almost afraid to ask. "Why don't you use the master bedroom?"

The woman's smile returned, "because Master Greer doesn't like it of course."

"What?" Lucy squeaked.

"There have been a few who insisted on using the space but it always ends poorly," the woman explained with a shake of her head.

"Poorly?" whimpered Lucy.

Natsu's eyes were wide with excitement. "Exactly how poorly?"

"Oh you know, quick divorces, infertility, sickness among the guests. We even had one who had a heart attack on the wedding night, dreadful business that one," the woman said with a shake of her head.

"That's horrible!" Lucy cried.

Natsu took the folder from Lucy's now limp hands and started looking through. "Now I can't wait to go see the room."

"He doesn't like curse you for going into the room, does he?" asked Lucy at a tone barely above a whisper.

The woman behind the desk waved off the idea. "Oh no, he loves a good voyeur, it's just the weddings he detests. I'm sure you might remember that from his writings."

Lucy frowned, now that she thought about it, Greer wasn't a happy ending kind of guy. Though all his romances were passionate and artfully crafted, they typically ended in tragedy. "Yes, I suppose so."

Before she could give it another thought, Natsu grabbed her hand and began dragging her back into the house. "Let's explore Lucy! Who knew looking at a big boring house could be so exciting!"

As they wove their way through the house, Lucy was quickly losing interest in having any events here. Everything was just a little too dark for her tastes. Natsu, on the other hand, appeared to want to move in. He insisted on looking in every nook and cranny, and even jumped on the bed in the master bedroom. Lucy couldn't leave that room fast enough.

"Lucy look! They have wedding pictures in here!" He exclaimed, opening the large leather album located in one of the back rooms. "Lucy, these people are dressed up like characters from Lord of the Rings! I didn't even know that was an option!"

Lucy grimaced, the Greer house wasn't a good idea.

"Lucy look! Game of thrones!" He turned to her with a wink. "You know you would make an excellent Khaleesi."

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose,"Natsu I don't want a costume type wedding."

"Oh but Lucy, look at this one! Everyone is dressed like zombies!" He turned the page. "Even better, vampires! Instead of kissing you at the end I can bite your neck!"

"I'll bite you if you don't stop looking at that book," Lucy grumbled.

"What's that?" Natsu asked with a grin.

Lucy crossed her arms, "You heard me."

Maintaining eye-contact, Natsu turned the page exaggeratedly slow. When he looked down at the page he frowned, "Aww, this is just normal stuff."

Lucy moved next to him to look at the page. "Oh, those are actually pretty!" Looking down at the happy bride and groom in the full bloom gardens, she could finally see a wedding like Levy had described here.

"So you wanna book the place?" Natsu asked.

"No way, are you kidding? I'm not having a Mard Greer cursed wedding." She gently shut the book and adjusted her bag. "Come on, let's go home." They began to make their way towards the front door, waving goodbye to the lady in the front office on the way out.

When they were back out front, Lucy frowned one more time up at the beautiful stone facade. "It is really beautiful, but I don't know why I didn't realize it would have such a dark side to it. Seems strange that Levy would have been interested in this place."

Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the stairs. He grinned,"I don't know, she did marry metal face. I guess Levy's got a little bit of a dark side herself."

* * *

"Ugh, Rufus, that woman is a nightmare," Sting groaned when Rufus joined Rogue and him at the table.

Rufus smiled, "What did she do now?"

"She said twitter was a waste of time and not to worry about it. Then she insisted that we would just be opening ourselves up criticism through it!" Sting threw his hands up in a questioning gesture. "Where the hell would she get that idea? I think she's just trying to get rid of us early."

"Did you manage to convince her otherwise?" Rufus asked.

"Rogue here, in a move nobody could of seen coming, pulled up the iris corp sucks tag." Sting grinned and took a large bite of his sandwich. "One look at those tweets and her eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head."

Rogue chuckled, that expression still fresh on his mind. Minerva was not happy, she had looked ready to begin a war. "Unfortunately now she seems to think we need to attack each one personally." Rogue shook his head, "Obviously we won't be doing that."

"Yeah, I made it clear we weren't taco bell. Iris corp is too distinguished to respond to criticism so aggressively. Especially from randos on twitter." Sting snorted, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if she went home and made an account just to troll all those people. The woman is nuts."

"She's not that bad," Rogue said as he absentmindedly twirled a french fry in his ketchup, far longer than necessary. He noticed that since their meeting the weekend before last, Minerva was finding more reasons to walk by and pop her head in their office. Her attempts at being severe were becoming more comical than intimidating for him. Rogue was starting to believe that beneath the severe exterior, there still was that girl who begged him to stay.

Unfortunately, Sting had no such image in his brain. "You only say that because you get to sit back and watch her argue with me!" Sting protested. He crossed his arms and pouted. "It's really not fair. She's not nearly as hard on you, one word from you and she shuts her mouth!"

"Maybe that's because Rogue only says something when it really needs to be said. You speak so much she just tunes it out," Rufus teased. When he turned to Rogue, Rogue noticed the knowing grin. Rogue frowned, he didn't trust that expression from Rufus.

Rufus took a thoughtful sip of water, but instead of speaking to Rogue, he turned back to Sting. "Off for the weekend again Sting?"

Sting's pout became more pronounced. "No. Yukino needs to work on Saturday so they can get ready for the holiday coming up. Apparently they've been getting swamped Saturday mornings. We'd only be able to have Saturday night and the following morning, so we decided it wasn't worth it. I should have gone last weekend, now it will be three weeks of not seeing each other." He sighed deeply, "Although she'll probably be working the weekend after this one as well. I might need to take a few days off or something."

Rufus nodded sympathetically, "That's a shame, I know how hard it can be to be far from a loved one. I don't remember those days fondly that's for sure." Then he turned back to Rogue with that sly grin. "So Rogue, what about you? I feel like we haven't really had time to chat. Met anyone since moving here? You aren't just hiding in your room all weekend are you?"

Sting burst out in a loud guffaw, "Rogue going out! Be serious Rufus, of course he's spending his time in his room. When I went out of town the other weekend this doofus spent his time off in the office adjusting the website!"

"Really?" Rufus asked, but his face looked less confused and more like the cat who caught the canary. "Maybe then I could introduce you to one of my friends here? Want a date for next weekend?"

"No!" Rogue exclaimed before thinking. He panicked, he could barely handle whatever the hell was going on with Minerva at the moment. Just the thought of trying to juggle someone else brought his heart rate up. "I'm really not looking for anything like that at the moment."

"Why not?" Sting asked with a furrowed brow.

Rogue looked at both his friends, feeling slightly frustrated that he had somehow become the center of attention. He bought himself some time with a large bite of sandwich, getting slight pleasure from Sting's sigh of annoyance. When he finally regained composure, he turned it around on his friend. "Why would I want to start dating someone here? What happens when we return to Magnolia? I end up a sobbing mess like Sting?"

"Hey! I'm not a sobbing mess!" protested Sting.

Rufus leaned forward into his palm with a grin, "You are a bit whinier than usual."

"I thought we were picking on Rogue for once, why is this twisting back to me?" exclaimed Sting. "He's the one trying to act as if he was going out at all back in Magnolia. Even when we took him to the bars and stuff, I've never seen him chat anyone up." He pointed a finger in Rogue's direction, "At this rate you're doomed to become some kind of cat nut, living alone with your army of felines."

Rogue rolled his eyes, "I am not going to be a cat lady."

Rufus smiled. "Of course not, we can't call you a lady. A lady would never sit like that."

"Ooooooo," Sting called out loudly, he gave Rufus a high five.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that I don't sit like a lady is a good thing," Rogue said with an annoyed frown.

"Yet for some reason you look very depressed about it," Sting retorted.

Rogue sighed, "And you all wonder why I prefer the company of Frosh." He stood to go refill his drink.

"Aww don't be mad! And let me set you up with someone, you don't have to date, you could just make friends!" Rufus called.

Rogue returned to his seat with a long sigh, "Sorry Rufus, I'm just not interested." His friends laughed at him and the topic changed to plans for Rufus' husband's birthday, but Rogue had trouble moving on. He didn't know what to do about this thing with Minerva. It felt like the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted back in her bed. He wanted to talk to Sting about it but it felt like his friend was always on the phone with Yukino when they had free time. At this point it had been so long since he had spent the night in Minerva's apartment that bringing it up just out of the blue felt awkward. Any other time, Sting would have picked up on Rogue's weirdness and confronted him about it. Sting was distracted and Rogue couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

Minerva tapped her fingers on her desk and stared down at her note. This morning she had decided this weekend she would give in. If she brought Rogue home and spent the night with him, without the emotional crisis of a failed wedding looming in the background, then maybe she would see it was nothing special. She'd let herself have one more night of fun and get on with her life. At least that was what she tried to convince herself of.

Really, she just wanted to be alone with him again. Somewhere she didn't have to pretend. Somewhere she could do what she wanted. Rogue had proven himself to be discreet so far. There was no way Sting could have kept it to himself if he knew, the man felt the need to talk about anything and everything. The day Sting found out, Minerva just knew she would see it in his face the moment she entered their office. She knew how close the men were, if Rogue was going to tell anyone it would be Sting first. Maybe Rogue could keep his silence one more time?

With a fortifying breath Minerva stood and headed for the hall. She was so excited she could barely breathe. Would he meet her? Was he still interested? She had caught him watching her multiple times now. Did that mean he craved her the same way she craved him?

She entered their office with her nose in the air. For some reason Sting's frown made her smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure Minerva?" he grumbled.

"Just bringing you a few of the press releases scheduled to go out next week for our new products so that you can plan accordingly for all your little posts and things."

She slammed a massive binder down in front of Rogue who jumped in his seat. He gave her a look of annoyance. When he noticed Sting stand and head in their direction, he blushed and turned away. Definitely still hadn't told his friend.

Sting grinned, "Actually that's super helpful." He grabbed the binder and started skimming through.

Minerva crossed her arms. "Be sure to run everything by me before you post, have to keep up an image you know."

She caught Sting's eye-roll and just barely resisted the desire to roll hers back. He was such an overgrown child. On a normal day she would have added something else, some kind of biting comment to rile him up. Today however, she held her tongue.

He took the binder back to his desk and sat. As she predicted, he became completely engulfed in the information inside. She noticed he was always looking for excuses to ignore her. Minerva pulled the small piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it under Rogue's keyboard. He looked up at her, brow wrinkled in confusion. She answered his unspoken question with a finger to her lips.

He slid the paper towards himself and opened it slowly. When Rogue read it, his face twisted adorably in thought. He glanced back up at Minerva looking for an answer. She merely tilted her head slightly and winked. Rogue's eyes went wide and his cheeks changed color. She turned and waved over her back, "I had better see good things from those releases Sting. You still don't have me convinced that any of this is necessary!"

"Alright, alright. You'll see," Sting grumbled, not bothering to look up.

Minerva left the office without a glance back, though she desperately wanted to see Rogue's expression one more time. Had he watched her leave? Did he enjoy the view? She hoped he'd show up tomorrow. Seeing him all the time was really wearing down on her resolve to be professional at work.

* * *

Cana plopped down in the seat next to Laxus and threw an arm over his shoulder. "What kind of losers are we? Spending our nights off at our significant other's place of work."

Laxus curled a lip and made a questioning grunt. "Eh?"

Cana leaned back with a grin and motioned to where Mira was bent over the bar. "Although you gotta admit, that's one nice backside. Definitely one worth waiting around for." She laughed at Laxus' annoyed expression.

Freed smiled and winked, "Might have to look out for this one. She'll steal Mira right out from under you."

"Calling me the loser, you're the one hanging out at your own place of work on your night off," Laxus grumbled before taking a slow sip of his beer.

"Well the drinks are cheaper here," Cana explained. She looked around the bar,"Where's Evergreen tonight?"

"Hmm probably doing something like. . ." Bixlow rolled his eyes up in his head and raised the pitch of his voice, "Ooh Elfman, don't stop."

"Lovely," Freed commented with a wrinkle to his nose.

"How long are they going to try and keep up that charade?" Cana asked.

"We considered calling her out on it but it's more fun this way," Bixlow answered with a grin.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Laxus corrected.

"Then she can join us in the whipped club, am I right?" Cana teased, elbowing Laxus in the chest.

"I'm not whipped," Laxus defended with a scowl. His eyes sought out Mira and when he found her, his expression softened. "I'm kinda liking the whole together thing, I get laid more regularly and I usually get breakfast after."

Bixlow nodded, "Sounds like a good deal to me. You getting breakfast Cana?"

Cana grinned "I sleep through breakfast. Only time I get that meal is when I go out at three in the morning."

"I did hear that vampires had to avoid the sun," Freed quipped.

"Says mister porcelain skin over there," Cana parried.

"Did you just come over here to give us all shit 'cause you're bored?" Laxus asked.

Cana chuckled, "Maybe."

"What do you think of the new bartender? You here to make sure Bacchus keeps his hands to himself?" Bixlow asked, leaning back in his seat with a grin.

"Bacchus can put his hands where he wants, I'm not his keeper. Besides I'm pretty sure Chelia would rip him a new one if he tried. Don't let the pink hair fool you, there's nothing delicate about that chick." Cana took a measured sip of her drink. "Why do you ask? You thinking of making a play?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bixlow exclaimed, "That girl is like ten years younger than me!"

Cana chuckled, "I didn't know you had any standards like that Bixlow."

"Oh I've got standards, I've got _high_ standards," Bixlow countered.

"That why you're alone tonight?" Cana asked.

Bixlow leaned forward on the table and narrowed his eyes at Cana. "You are harsh tonight Cana. Who pissed in your whiskey?"

"Oh come on, I'm not any worse than usual," Cana scoffed.

"Maybe Cana is feeling a little threatened by the new girl," Laxus suggested with a grin.

"What! As if!" Cana protested.

"A little worried she's gonna steal all your tips because you can't get your rack to stay up where it's supposed to?" Laxus continued.

"My rack stays up just fine, thank you very much." Even so, Cana crossed her arms underneath her breasts and snuck a look down, just to make sure they were where they were supposed to be.

"Maybe worried that in comparison you'll be the old bartender?" Freed asked.

Cana scowled. "Old? There is no old when describing me. It will be the hot one and then when I'm more _distinguished_ it will be the sexy cougar one. Never old!"

Laxus shrugged, "We all get old Cana."

"You just say that because you've been old since the day you were born," Cana snapped.

"Fiesty," Bixlow teased. Then he winked. "Don't worry Cana, you'll always be hot to me. When all your parts start feeling the pull of gravity, I'll just close my eyes when we're hanging out and imagine you as you are now."

Cana stood, "I don't know why I came over to hang out with you losers."

The guys all laughed. "Can dish it out but you can't take it Cana?" asked Freed.

"Oh, I can take it," Cana said with a grin. She held up her empty glass, "but I can't handle it empty handed." She turned back to the bar, "I'll be right back."

"I thought you said we were a bunch of losers," Bixlow said with a tilt of his head.

"You are," Cana shrugged, "but I guess I am too."

* * *

The room was quiet except for the sounds of video game gunfire and background noise. Normally Sting would be talking trash or complaining that the lag was affecting his game. Today however, he was tightly wound silence. His leg bounced, every other breath was a sigh, and his typically fluid movements with the controller were jerky and forceful.

Rogue rolled his eyes, if this was how their weekend together was going to be, he didn't want it. Sting obviously wanted to go see Yukino. Rogue thought of the note burning a hole in his pocket. Maybe they both should just give in and do what they wanted this weekend. "Just go."

Sting turned his head to his quickly, "What?"

Rogue paused the game and set down his controller. "Just go see Yukino. Who cares if you'd only be able to see her one night. If you're going to be this quiet ball of anxiety all weekend, I don't want to hang out with you. You're stressing me out."

Sting leapt out of his seat. "Yeah. You know, I should!" He ran over and kissed Rogue on the head, then sprinted up the stairs. "You're the best friend ever!" he called as he disappeared into the top floor.

"Yeah, yeah . . ." Rogue muttered back. In a way he was sad that Sting was so excited to leave. Would Sting ever be able to just enjoy a weekend of hanging out and doing nothing again? As if sensing his depression, Frosh hopped up on the couch and curled in a tight little ball on his lap. Lector followed more nonchalantly, casually taking the spot on the back of the couch behind Rogue's head. He smiled and rubbed Frosh's chin fondly. At least somebody was still happy to spend time with him.

* * *

"Try this one," Lucy placed a chocolate in front of Yukino with a big grin. "I think I finally got these hazelnut ones just right."

Yukino took a bite, and though it was delicious, she could only manage a halfhearted smile. "This is very good Lucy."

"Oh Yukino, I hate to see you sad. Do you want to just go? I should be able to manage for the last few hours. It's finally calm out there," Lucy offered.

"No! Just ignore me. Leaving now wouldn't do me good anyway, I need to keep busy. I promise I'll stop being pathetic. Valentine's day will be here soon, things will die down." She made a forced laugh, "I'm so ridiculous, it's only a month apart."

"Come on now, you aren't pathetic! You just miss your hunny," Lucy objected cheerfully. "If I had to do a whole month without Natsu I think I'd be just as sad. It's amazing how someone can become such a big part of your life in such a short amount of time."

"I know! This time last year I barely knew he existed!" Yukino exclaimed, she grabbed another chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth. "These are really good though, they make me feel better."

The bell on the front door rang and Lucy sighed, "I'll go get that, be right back." And she disappeared to the front.

Yukino picked up the bag of pink chocolate on the table and was about to return to decorating when Lucy reappeared. "I'm sorry Yukino, it's somebody with a question about the cakes. Do you mind helping them?"

Yukino set down the chocolate and smiled tightly, "Of course not!" She wiped her hands on her apron and started towards the front.

Sting stood in the middle of the front room, rocking on his heels with a big grin on his face. Yukino was so happy to see him she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Hey babe, I know I said I wasn't going to come in this weekend but I couldn't help . . ." Yukino tackled him before he could finish his sentence.

Sting squeezed her tight, "I got in late last night, you don't know how hard it was not to go throw a rock at your window."

Yukino giggled and pulled away just far enough to look at his face. "I'm so happy to see you, but I'm also glad you didn't. I was up at five today."

"Yeah, I figured you would be busy this morning so I was good and slept in."

"I'm sure that was hard for you," Yukino laughed. Then she looked down at the state of herself. Her white apron was covered in reds, pinks, and dark chocolate. The very apron she was currently pressing up against his front. "Oh dear, I think I got you covered in chocolate!"

"Is that what that is? I was afraid I was going to have to ask what you guys were butchering back there." Sting looked down at his now pink and red shirt, "Eh, I didn't like this one all that much anyway."

"It washes out silly!" Yukino turned to the back where she found Lucy watching them with a smile. "Hey Lucy . . ."

Lucy shooed them away. "Go on, get out of here. I can handle the remaining stragglers on my own."

* * *

Rogue entered the small hole-in-the-wall restaurant that wore the same name that Minerva had written on the piece of paper and almost turned around and went right back out. Inside was dingy and lit by flickering fluorescent lights. The floor tiles were chipped and dirty, and most of the tables in the dining area didn't have chairs. The air was humid and smelled overwhelmingly of onion and cumin. Two men played chess in a corner and an angry looking man sat the register, but otherwise the place was empty. Rogue just couldn't believe he was in the right place, there was no way Minerva would ever be caught dead here.

The man sitting behind the counter looked up from the small TV he was watching but didn't say a thing. Rogue looked at the piece of paper one more time. Maybe he misread it?

The chimes on the front door rang and there she was. She blew past him and went right to the counter. Despite her pigtail buns and lounge-wear attire, he recognized Minerva right away. She looked softer like this, more like the day he first met her. It made him forget all reservations he had about coming.

Minerva finished talking to the man behind the counter and turned to him, smiling like a cat about to get its prey. Rogue swallowed. She slowly closed the distance between them. Then she took hold of his sweatshirt and looked up at him with her bottom lip in her teeth.

Rogue watched her for a moment, waiting for her to speak, but quickly the weighted silence became too heavy for him. "So, I'm assuming we aren't staying here," Rogue ventured.

She shook her head.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because nobody we know would ever come here. And because this is dinner, it's some of the best food in the city." She took his hand and put a key in his open palm. "Unfortunately these guys never pick up the phone, so you can't order ahead. It's dreadfully inconvenient."

He held up the key. "And this?"

"How you will be bringing it up to my apartment of course."

Amazed at her audacity, he chuckled. "So you brought me over here to deliver your dinner?"

She smiled, "And other things."

Words failed him and his cheeks turned pink. All Rogue could do was grin at his feet with a slight shake to his head. She was too much.

"Do you remember where I live?" she murmured in his ear.

"The building but not the apartment number, you'll have to remind me," he admitted.

She whispered it in his ear and then nipped his earlobe before returning to stand flat on her feet. He grinned a crooked grin when his eyes caught hers. She was so beautiful.

She looked down at his lips and then back to his eyes. "Can I count on you to keep tonight between us?"

Rogue pursed his lips. He really didn't like keeping secrets from Sting, but Sting was distracted. It had been a month since his first rendezvous with Minerva and Sting hadn't once brought up the hickey. Maybe not telling him about this time as well wouldn't be that big of a deal.

He also knew saying no would mean being sent home. Rogue didn't want to go home alone, he wanted to find out what other things meant. So he nodded his head.

Minerva smiled, obviously relieved. She kissed him softly and then murmured, "I'll be waiting." She maintained eye contact until she was out the door.

After she left, Rogue fiddled with his phone until the man behind the counter called out, "It's ready," and held up a bag with a few takeout containers in it. As Rogue took the bag from him, the man advised in a thick accent, "She'll eat you for breakfast you know, that is a woman who can not be tamed."

Rogue furrowed his brow and stared at the strange man, confused by his words and why he would say them.

When Rogue didn't respond the man shrugged. "Do what you want," he huffed. Then he stood and headed for the back muttering, "kids these days, no heads on their shoulders."

When the man was gone, Rogue internally cursed at himself for not being able to say what he wanted to say when he wanted to say it. Minerva wasn't a horse or a dog, the idea of "taming" a woman was strange to him. Maybe the man meant something else and it was a language barrier thing. Even if it wasn't, the last thing he would want is for her to change that wild side of her. Her unpredictable, mysterious nature was one of the things he found most intriguing about her.

* * *

Sting kissed the back of Yukino's neck. She hummed appreciatively and pressed tightly into him. He ran his hand up her stomach, taking her movements as an invitation. Then there it was. She put her hand over his and laced the fingers, stopping his touch in its tracks.

"Yukino?" He murmured in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want me to touch you?"

He felt her body go tense. "I don't have any problems with you touching me."

"Yeah?" He wiggled the fingers on the hand she was holding, running them gently along her rib cage.

"Well, you make it hard when you tickle me like that!" Yukino giggled and wiggled into him. Sting quickly realized he had made a mistake. This was making it even more difficult to keep his hands to himself.

Sting stopped and frowned. "But Yukino, you do have a problem, you never say anything but you always find a way to stop it. Do you not want to go any further for some reason?"

Yukino rolled on her back and frowned up at him, "Well it's just . . . it's not that I don't want . . ." She turned bright red and covered her face. "It's just that I feel weird . . ." she groaned.

He propped up on his elbow and grinned down at her, "You feel weird?"

Yukino continued to cover her face, "this is so embarrassing!"

Sting gently removed one of her hands, "What do you mean you feel weird?"

Yukino bit her lip and worriedly wrinkled her brow. She breathed deeply as if trying to clear a tightness in her chest. With a grimace she said, "Kinda tingly? And like I can't breath and my heart is out of control." Then she quietly added, "Really, I start to feel like everything is out of control." Her eyes met Sting's wide ones and she turned red again. Her hands flew back to her face and she cried, "Now you _really_ think I'm weird!"

Sting laughed and pulled them away, "No, not weird. Cute, definitely cute." He furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through her hair, "But you've gotta talk to me about this stuff. Do you not like that feeling?"

"Well no. . . I just get worried I'm gonna do something wrong." She looked down at her fingers as they nervously played with the blankets. "I've never done this kind of thing before."

"I know" Sting said gently.

"And it's not that I don't want to, it's just that you know," she looked up at him with eyes wide and pleading, "I'm nervous."

Sting sighed internally but smiled on the outside. "We can wait until you're ready." He dropped his head back down on the pillow next to her and pulled her close again.

Yukino lay quietly next to him, staring up at the ceiling. Then she sat up straight, making the mattress slightly bounce with the quickness of her movement. She turned to him with a firm jaw and a serious expression. "There's nothing wrong with losing control every once and a while, right?"

Sting tilted his head and struggled not to laugh. "I think it's alright every once and a while."

#############################################################################################

"Especially if it's with someone you love," Yukino said with a affirming nod. Then she stripped off her shirt and Sting was dumbstruck. This whole time she had been laying next to him braless and he had been none the wiser.

He couldn't move, his eyes ran over her body, touching all the places his hands desired to be. How could she be so perfect? Yukino straddled him and grabbed his right hand, placing it over her breast. Her face was still strangely serious when she said, "You're my boyfriend, you should be able to touch me."

Sting turned bright red and covered his eyes. "Yukino . . ." he chuckled softly.

Yukino frowned and looked down at his hand. "This isn't very sexy, is it?"

Sting's chuckled turned to a full blown laugh. He sat up and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Everything you do is sexy." Then after a pause he added, "Even when you are acting like a sex robot."

"Sting!" she groaned, resting her forehead into his shoulder.

He chuckled and lifted her chin, "No, I like it. Is this robot programmed for love? I might have to get a few of them."

Yukino looked up at him and cracked a tiny smile. "I don't think you could handle more than one."

Sting's grin softened, "Probably not." He kissed her gently, running his fingers up and down the smooth skin on her back. When she fervently kissed him back he pulled her closer, reveling in the feeling of her skin against his. Sting ran his hands down to experimentally take hold of her ass. He squeezed the muscle tightly and Yukino jumped slightly in his lap with an adorable squeak.

"How do you do that to me?" Yukino whispered into his mouth.

Sting grinned, relieved that she had done nothing to make him move his hands. "Do what?"

She murmured, "Make me feel hot all over," and then kissed him fiercely.

Sting groaned, this woman was going to kill him. He nipped at her lower lip then ran his tongue over hers. He brought a hand around to gently squeeze her breast then rub the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She gasped and he whispered, "Was that okay?"

Her face was red but she nodded enthusiastically. Sting kissed her again and pinched a little bit harder. Yukino bucked her hips against him, moaning into mouth. Sting had to pause, her reaction was so arousing it was almost painful.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes and the sight of her flushed cheeks and red lips was too much. Sting ran his hand down and ghosted his finger tips across her panties. "Can I touch you here Yukino?"

Yukino's eyes went wide, "I . . .I guess so."

Sting's mouth went dry. He slipped his fingers down the front and slowly made his way towards the heat. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She dropped her head back and closed her eyes, then she whispered, "yes."

He dipped his fingers into her slick folds. She was already so wet it made part of him practically jump to attention. He gently ran his fingers across her clit and she jumped slightly. Yukino leaned forward to kiss him again and he fell back with her then rolled her so that they lay side by side.

Sting inserted a finger inside her and Yukino's eyes went wide. "Is that okay?" he whispered while kissing her lips and her cheeks and her neck. He added another finger and she moaned appreciatively. He started slowly, pulling in and out. He kissed her and watched her face turn pink. Her lips parted and released sounds that were driving him crazy. She began to quiver and shake but he kept going until she cried out into his shoulder and he felt her body melt into his.

She kissed him passionately and he was pleased to be able to make her feel so good. He would give anything to be inside her, he could feel how ready her body was with his hand, but he knew it would probably be too soon.

Then she pulled away and her eyes searched his face, "Isn't there something I should do for you?"

Sting looked down at the massive bulge in his briefs and tried to play it cool. "Well if you want to . . ."

Bold from her orgasm, Yukino pulled down his waistband and stared unabashedly. She tentatively reached out and touched him, running a finger from base to tip.

Her eyes went wide, "It's so soft." Sting chuckled at her reaction and she frowned, "Oh dear, that's not what I should say is it. It's very hard and manly."

Sting shook his head and grinned, "soft is fine."

She grasped the base and moved her hand up and down, "Am I doing this right? Does this feel good?"

"Yes," he sighed. He closed his eyes and sank into his pillow, losing himself in her gentle rhythm.

Then she disrupted his thoughts with,"I just worry 'cause I know you probably do this all the time. You probably do this better than I do."

Sting laughed and covered his face with his hands, "Yukino I can assure you, it feels much better having you do it. I'm gonna try and ignore that fact that you just implied that I masturbate all the time."

Yukino giggled, "Sorry. You know I always wondered. . ." Then Sting felt her tongue caress the tip, he almost lost it and came in her mouth. "Did you like that?" Yukino asked.

Sting looked up at her beautiful, curious face and all he could do was nod. She smiled and returned to bathing the end of his length with her tongue while running her hand up and down the shaft. Sting felt his heart begin to race, pressure building until finally he couldn't hold it anymore. "Yukino . . .I'm going to . . ." She lifted her head and he grabbed himself, pulling up to release his semen across his abdomen. Yukino watched with a completely mystified expression.

When he finished, Sting looked down and groaned. His goal had been not to shoot her in the face but now he was a damn mess.

He was about to apologize when Yukino tilted her head and touched the semen on his stomach, "So some girls just swallow that?"

Sting smiled a crooked, tired smile. He wasn't really in the right state of mind to play teacher, his brain just wanted to sleep, but he managed to answer, "Yeah, some."

Yukino wrinkled her nose, "You know, it kinda looks like glaze."

Sting twisted his face up in disgust, "Yukino! You're going to ruin pastries for me!"

"But that was good right? I did that right?" Yukino asked, suddenly serious.

Sting nodded and chuckled softy, "Yeah, that was so good."

Yukino smiled brightly. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then bounced out of bed, "Great! I'll just go get you something to clean off with."

Sting watched her walk away and the world felt hazy like a dream. He still couldn't believe that had happened. When she confidently padded back to him topless, with that washcloth in hand, he was definitely thanking his lucky stars he had decided to come see her for the night. What he didn't know was how he was going to manage to drag himself back to Crocus.

###########################################################################################

* * *

Rogue opened his eyes to an empty place beside him. His first emotion was disappointment, he rolled on his back and covered his eyes with a groan. Then the sounds from the kitchen made their way to his ears and a slow smile grew on his face. He pulled himself out of bed and stretched his arms over his head.

He found Minerva putting something in the oven. From behind she looked oddly domestic, just a t-shirt and a messy bun. Yet when she turned and smiled, she still looked elegant. "Good morning," she greeted. Then she grabbed a mug that was set out on the counter and filled it from the already brewed pot. She placed it in his hands with a kiss on his cheek, then returned to the ingredients she had set out on the counter.

He sipped his coffee, it was perfect. He watched Minerva chop up a tomato and he felt overwhelmed with the content feeling of the moment. Rogue closed the distance between them and set his coffee down on the counter next to her. When she turned and looked up at him, he gently tilted her chin and kissed her.

She pushed him away lightly with a soft chuckle. "Someone is eager this morning." Her eyes were smiling when she pushed his bangs from his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Minerva returned to chopping. Rogue noticed a few pieces of flatbread on the table much like what they had with their meal the night before. The old man's words returned to his mind. "Do you bring a lot of guys to that restaurant from last night?" Rogue asked.

Minerva frowned. "Not many, why?"

"The guy behind the register said something strange to me . . ." Rogue started, unsure of whether or not it would be smart to repeat the words.

Minerva stopped chopping. She tilted her head and smiled an amused crooked smile. "He said something to you? How odd, uncle must have taken a liking to you for some reason. He doesn't usually say anything unless he has to."

"Uncle!" Rogue exclaimed, moving next to her so he could get a better view of her face. "Then won't he tell your father that we met there? I thought you wanted to keep this quiet."

Minerva laughed, "Of course not, that uncle is my mother's brother. He and my father haven't spoken in years, I certainly wouldn't call them friends. If anything meeting there is the safest way for my father _not_ to know."

Rogue breathed a relieved sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Well that's a relief, I don't think I'm quite ready to face your father."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "It would just be the battle of which man gives in to the urge to break the silence first. Father prefers to speak with actions."

Rogue grimaced, "Like a fist to my face then? I've never seen an old man in such good shape."

Minerva laughed and finished to slicing her tomato. She spread it out on the small white plate she had set out to serve it with. Rogue leaned on the counter and drank another sip of coffee. "What is in the oven?"

"A frittata, I thought you might be slow to wake so I made something to keep me busy," she explained.

"You could have woken me you know."

"Oh, but you look so handsome when you sleep. It would be a shame to disturb you."

Rogue tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "What are we doing here?"

Minerva looked up pensively then answered, "I think we're about to have breakfast."

"No, I mean us. Is this it? When I go home am I never going to be able to kiss you again?"

Minerva frowned, "Can we just . . . not."

"Minerva, I need to know. I really like you, I don't know how to go back into that office and pretend I don't."

"I'll do a better job of staying away then," Minerva quipped.

"Minerva . . ." Rogue growled.

She sighed and turned to him. She stepped into his personal space, so close he could feel her breath on his neck. She placed her hands gently on his chest and frowned at his throat. "I can't let people know about this and I'm sorry. It would enrage my father for one thing. And even if it didn't, do you not understand what it would do to me? I'm your boss, it would completely ruin my reputation. Everyone would see me as some weak woman who sleeps with her employees. No one would take me seriously ever again!"

Rogue frowned but said nothing. Instead he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.

Minerva started to cry, "At first I thought it would have been better if I had never met you in that bar, but now if I could go back and change it, I don't think I would. Can today be enough? Can you give me time to figure out how much I can give and how to give it?"

He looked down into her eyes that glistened with sadness. This was stupid, anyone could see that. There was no way this arrangement could ever end well for either of them. But standing here holding her now, he couldn't find the strength to tell her no. "Okay," he answered. Then he kissed her like he would never see her again, because part of him worried he'd never get a chance to again.

* * *

Lucy sighed, "Dad, we just decided it isn't going to work. I get that you like the club but it's just going to be too formal."

"I'll just leave the deposit on file, in case you change your mind. It's hard to get a date there you know, very few cancellations," Jude responded over the line.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter. Her father had certainly improved, but in many ways he still was the same. He wasn't listening to her at all. "If that's what you want, fine. But I'm telling you, you're wasting your money."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back into him, feeling some of the tension she was carrying melt away into the warmth of his hold.

"I really think you should reconsider though," Jude continued. "Nowhere else is going to be able to give you a smoothly running event like that club."

##############################################################################################

Lucy was about to respond but Natsu's lips found her neck and his hand found its way into her skirt. She had to move the phone away as a little whimper escaped her lips. She removed his hand and hissed, "Natsu! I'm on the phone with dad."

She could feel him grin into her shoulder. "It sounded like you were liking it a second ago," he murmured. His hands ran gently along her sides and took hold of her hips.

"It's not that I don't _like_ it, I just don't like it when I'm talking to dad. Stop, you're distracting me!" she whispered. She put the phone back up to her ear, "Sorry dad, the cat was getting into some mischief." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I get that the club would have a lovely event but we really want something less for . . ." She stopped because Natsu had found his way under her skirt and into her panties. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned back on him. Then she squeaked out, "Formal."

She open her eyes, looked up, and mouthed "wait." Natsu gave her a crooked grin and shook his head no. Strong fingers found their way south.

She just barely heard her father say, "You say formal like it's a bad thing. It's a wedding Lucy, not a birthday party. Wouldn't you want the best . . ." Natsu was nibbling on her ear and his fingers gently massaged her sensitive nub. Lucy knew she was lost.

"Sorry Dad, I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow," she said quickly. She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She narrowed her eyes at Natsu, and chuckled, "jerk." He only bit his lip and pressed himself up against her. He turned her chin towards him and kissed her hungrily. Lucy kissed back for as long as she could but eventually it became too much. She rested her head against his chest and gasped for breath as her body shook and her insides clenched, desperate to be full.

"I just couldn't help myself," Natsu purred with a grin. He removed his hand and dropped to pull her panties down to her knees.

Lucy laughed softly, "And what would that be?" She turned her heels outward and bent slightly when she felt him rub the head of his cock along her entrance.

"You were wearing that skirt," he answered as he entered her from behind. There was no way for her to reply with anything but a whimper. She was so overwhelmed by him that she fell forward on the counter. He started slow, hands running down her back and over her hips, up her front and grasping her breasts. Natsu felt so good that Lucy couldn't think of anything else. She propped herself up on her on her elbow and pulled at her hair.

Natsu's hands found their way down her thighs as he began to pick up the pace. As he slammed into her, she felt that delicious heat spread through her, making her curl her toes and stretch her fingers. It built up intensely until it finally erupted into her cry, her tightened muscles giving way to sweet relief. Natsu followed close behind, pulling her tightly to him and groaning through his own release.

He fell over onto her and gently kissed her back. Natsu's hands ran up her arms to interlace his fingers in hers. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Lucy smiled, "I love you too."

######################################################################################


	7. Love Bites

Rogue spent the next three days as if he was underwater. He floated from space to space, barely taking in his surroundings. People spoke but the words didn't register, as if they moved their lips without sound. The world around him was blurry and muffled. The only time he could gasp for air was when he saw her; Minerva touching his fingers as they passed in the hallway, leaning too close to see what he had on the computer, smiling at him in the parking lot. She was the only thing his brain could focus on.

They didn't have much time for words, Minerva seemed to grow hyperconscious of people seeing them. He knew it wasn't a matter of embarrassment but necessary restraint. The first day back they stopped to chat in one of the lesser used hallways and ended up in an intense kissing session in the hall supply closet. For fifteen minutes there was nothing but each other, then the sound of laughter outside the door had brought them back to earth. That was when they realized they couldn't be alone together at work.

At night she sent him texts that would make even a sailor blush. For once instead of pouting down in front of the TV while Sting disappeared to chat with Yukino, he had something to keep his brain occupied. Really, he barely noticed his friend was there anymore. Sting was talkative but it was all rambling, giddy nonsense. Things had obviously gone extremely well with Yukino over the weekend. Sting saw the world with rose colored glasses. He didn't even notice that Rogue wasn't listening.

Until Thursday night, everything went to hell Thursday night. They sat to play a game after dinner. Yukino was working late, getting ready for the big weekend before Valentine's day, so for once Sting had time to kill. In an effort to be a good roommate, Rogue ignored the buzzing of his phone. Unfortunately his mind couldn't stop wandering to thoughts of what she was sending. Rogue played terribly, but Sting luckily took it as a sign of his own increased competence.

Everything was going fine until Frosh decided he needed attention. Frosh had been getting the short end of the stick, his normally over-the-top affectionate owner had only been going through the motions. So seeing Rogue sitting on the couch, of course he had to hop in for a cuddle. Even with the massive cup of soda sitting between his master's legs.

"No Frosh!" Rogue exclaimed, but it was too late. In one fell swoop there was soda on the cat, soda on the couch, and soda all over his lap. He stood and scowled down at the state of his clothes. "Damn it, I should have known better than to leave that there."

Sting chuckled and paused the game on the TV. "Sometimes that cat is too much man."

"It's not his fault, I haven't been the most attentive owner lately," Rogue sighed. "I'll go change."

Sting's smile dropped and his brows furrowed. "You haven't? Did I miss some. . ." Then he stopped and gaped because, without thinking, Rogue had removed his soaked T-shirt, revealing what remained of red hickeys and bite marks across his chest. Minerva had been exceptionally aggressive on Sunday after their emotional discussion, though very careful to keep her marks where they would be out of sight. Rogue had forgotten somehow, and now he felt like an idiot.

"On second thought, maybe I should shower too. Soda gets a little sticky," he attempted to say in a normal tone, though he was sure the redness of his face gave him away.

"Now wait a second!" Sting exclaimed, bursting from his seat. "What the hell is all over your chest?"

Rogue grimaced, "Well you know, Frosh . . ."

Sting waved his hands and shook his head. "No way man, you are not blaming that on a cat. Those are marks from a person's mouth. Who did that to you?"

"I can't say," Rogue replied quietly.

Sting scrunched up his face angrily, "You can't say? You have got to be kidding me! Why wouldn't you be able to say?" Then his eyes went wide, "Is this the same girl who gave you a hickey weeks ago?"

Rogue looked away and frowned. He could say that at least, "Yes."

"Is this someone I know?" Sting asked.

Rogue paused trying to come up with an appropriate answer. He finally settled on, "Not really." After all, Sting might know Minerva, but he didn't _know_ the Minerva Rogue knew.

"I can't believe you won't tell me about this! Since when do you hide stuff from me? Are you saying to can't trust me?" Sting looked hurt. This was the last thing Rogue wanted from all this.

"No! Of course not. I trust you more than anyone else," Rogue declared.

"Just not enough to tell me this," Sting snapped.

Rogue opened his mouth, desperate to answer in some way that could salvage the situation but he was coming up blank.

Sting shook his head, "You know what? Don't worry about it. If you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to force you." He turned and stormed towards the front door. "What the hell do I care about what the asshole I live with does with his free time."

"Wait, where are you going?" Rogue called after him.

"I'm going for a run. I can't be here anymore," Sting answered. Then he slammed the door behind him.

Rogue still felt like he was underwater, except now he was drowning.

* * *

"Juvia where do you want to go next Tuesday?" Gray asked.

Juvia looked up from her book, "Go?"

"Yeah, you know, for Valentine's Day?"

Juvia tilted her head, she would have thought her answer would be obvious. "Why would we go anywhere Gray-sama?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day?" Gray responded, his obvious confusion amused her. Her Gray-sama was so handsome. She couldn't believe it had been over a year together already, she could remember last Valentine's day like it was last year.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia doesn't want to go anywhere, Juvia wants to stay here and get that big platter like last time. Only this time Juvia wants Gray-sama to feed Juvia strawberries and chocolate. Juvia wants the fire in the fireplace. Juvia wants Gray-sama all to herself."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. He scratched his head. "For some reason I feel like I'm getting off too easy."

Juvia laughed. She was just so happy. Gray-sama lived with her, Gray-sama loved her, Gray-sama worried he wasn't doing enough. Some days this still felt like a dream to her. Juvia stood and crossed the room to put her hands on his hips. She looked up at him and smiled, "Juvia has everything she needs, right here."

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and looked her in the eye. "I love you Juvia."

Juvia smiled, he made her heart come alive. "I love you too Gray-sama." Then she raised up on tip-toe for a tender kiss.

* * *

Rogue dragged himself over to Minerva's office at the end of the day on Friday. He was sure they could have a few minutes alone at this time without raising eyebrows. He was supposed to report to her, so coming to see her at the end of the week wouldn't be strange. All Rogue knew was that he needed to stop the sneaking around, he had to be able tell Sting or things had to end. Sting was basically family, he had to come first. Minerva needed to learn of this as soon as possible.

Minerva's assistant was rapidly packing up her purse and closing up her desktop. She looked up at Rogue and grimaced, "Let me guess, you need to see Minerva?"

He held up a thumb and a pointer and grinned sympathetically. "Only for a little bit. I need to speak with her about how things went this week."

The assistant sighed and plopped down in her chair. She pushed the intercom on her phone and said, "Minerva, Rogue is here to see you."

Minerva practically jumped out of her office. Her eyes were happy, though her mouth was a severe line. "I'm assuming you've come to give me an update?" she asked stiffly. Then she frowned over at her assistant, "Mattan, what in the world are you doing?"

Mattan smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Minerva, I accidentally shut down my computer. I'll have it back up in a jiffy."

Minerva wrinkled her nose and tilted her head. "Why? It's five fifteen on a Friday. Get out of here."

Mattan's face lit up. "Do you mean it? Thank you so much! I have to . . ."

Minerva waved her off. "You don't have to make a big deal of it, just go. You're embarrassing yourself."

Her assistant nodded frantically. Then she picked up her purse and mouthed "good luck" at Rogue before sprinting for the elevator. Rogue watched her leave thinking she didn't know just how much he needed it.

Minerva laughed uncomfortably as he passed her into her office. "You would think I never let the girl have time off."

"Minerva, I work on the other side of this equation. I _know_ you never let that girl have time off," Rogue chuckled.

Minerva pouted and walked over to her desk, "Well I make sure she's compensated well. She's just extremely good at her job, I want to have her here when I'm here."

"You don't take enough time off either," Rogue scolded softly as he took the seat in front of her desk. He smiled, their banter was helping calm his nerves. "Did you ever think that maybe you should tell her how good you think she is at her job?"

Minerva scoffed and took her seat, "Of course not! Father always says too many compliments lead to complacency."

"And you believe that?" Rogue asked.

"Of course! He didn't get where he is by being an idiot!" Minerva exclaimed. Then she settled back in her chair with a cat-like grin. "So what did you really come all the way over here for? You know we can't fool around here. Though to be honest, it's late enough and it's been long enough that I would gladly let you take me right here on this desk."

Time stopped for Rogue. He stared at her dumbstruck and for a split second thought why not. He wasn't sure how she would take his wanting to tell Sting, maybe just one last time, then tell her the bad news when she was happy and satisfied? Rogue quickly shook the idea away, he could never do that to her. That would be a terrible thing to do.

Minerva laughed, "Admitting that was worth it, just to see that look on your face."

He coughed and rubbed his face, trying to remove the red that now colored his cheeks. "No Minerva, I didn't come for that. I need to talk to you."

She sat up straight and smiled tightly. "Alright then. Is it about this weekend? If Sting is going out of town, I could give you my extra key now. You could come the moment he's gone."

"Actually, it _is_ about Sting," Rogue started.

"Oh?" Minerva's eyes narrowed. "What about him?"

"Minerva . . . I can't . . . I can't hide this from him anymore," Rogue stuttered. He braced himself for her wrath.

Minerva shot forward and slammed her palms on her desk, "What do you mean you can't hide this anymore from him? What is he, your lover?"

Rogue leaned forward, face twisted in frustration. "What? No! He's my best friend, I've always told him everything. And to make matters worse, I live with him. I can't sneak around Minerva, it's not fair to him and it bothers me."

Minerva sat back and raised a brow. "Oh, so you got your fix and now you're done? Is that it?"

Rogue stood. It enraged him that she would accuse such a thing. "No! What the hell Minerva? Of course not! All I'm saying is I want to be able to tell my best friend who put the bite marks all over my chest!"

"Why does he know you have bite marks all over your chest?" Minerva crossed her arms.

Rogue threw out his hands. "Because. I. Live. With. Him!"

"So you have to get naked with him?"

"No, but come on Minerva, I'm a guy. I'm not concerned about walking around topless. I didn't even think about, you spill something on your shirt, you take it off. It's a normal thing!" Rogue fell back in his seat, suddenly exhausted. Why was she being so unreasonable?

"I just don't understand Rogue, we talked about this. He can't know, he would never keep this secret!" Minerva cried.

Rogue sighed. "I know we talked about this, that's my fault. I should have stopped there, I should have brought this up then, but I think he's more trustworthy than you realize. Minerva, you have to understand, Sting is my family, we're basically a package deal."

"A package deal! Are you listening to yourself right now?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva please . . ."

She stood, "No, I see exactly what is happening now. You get me all buttered up and feeling safe, then you strike. All of a sudden you want to brag to all your friends about how you seduced your boss. That's it, isn't it."

Rogue pulled at his hair in frustration, "No Minerva. I never said anything about all my friends. Where the hell are you coming up with all this? It's just Sting. You are being so unreasonable."

"Unreasonable!" Minerva gasped. "Me? You're the one who is getting no-strings-attached sex with me and suddenly you want to turn it into some kind of peep show."

"Peep show? What the hell are you talking about? Have you lost your mind?" Rogue shouted.

"I. Am. Not. Crazy." Minerva hissed. She pointed at the doorway, "But I am done, get out."

"Minerva please," Rogue tried.

"Get out!" she shrieked.

Rogue stared at her in disbelief. Her face was twisted with tightly restrained sorrow as she stared at the floor. A small tear escaped down the left cheek. He still couldn't believe such a request had upset her so much. He couldn't leave her like this. Yet when Rogue walked around the desk and reached out to pull her into his arms, she turned away and growled, "Don't touch me."

Rogue was completely lost. He could see no way to fix this. Words were not his strength, and he couldn't touch her. What was he supposed to do?

He sorrowfully whispered, "I'm sorry Minerva." Though he was still confused about why what he asked was so wrong. She didn't move, she didn't acknowledge him in any way. So, though it was painful, he backed away from her, and quietly left the room.

* * *

Lucy lost herself in the rhythm of jab, jab, cross as she pounded her fists into Erza's gloves. Lucy originally had been afraid of the idea of working with Erza in such a way, but Erza turned out to be an excellent teacher. Lucy looked forward to their workouts. She only had a few hours today but she was determined to make this a habit.

Erza smiled, "Lucy, you are doing so well! I was thinking we could step it up today. You know, try some time in the ring."

Lucy stopped and dropped her gloves. "You want me to fight you?" she squeaked.

Erza laughed. "Of course not me, I would kill you in there."

Lucy swallowed, "What?"

Erza waved her off, "Oh, not like that. I mean I have trouble holding back. You need to start slow, with someone at your level."

Lucy sighed with relief. "Ooooh, okay. Yeah, I think I could handle that."

Erza motioned behind Lucy and Juvia came bouncing in. She smiled brightly between her perky pigtails. "Juvia is so excited to help Lucy today."

Lucy smiled tightly, "Thanks Juvia." Juvia was so in shape that Lucy worried she might be as difficult to fight as Erza.

"Have you stretched Juvia? Are you all warmed up and ready to go? Lucy should be ready."

"Yes!" Juvia replied happily pounding her gloves together.

Next thing Lucy knew, the two of them were standing across from each other and somehow she was supposed to keep up with this little hummingbird bouncing around her. Juvia began tentative hits, not very hard but fast. They quickly gained force. Soon Lucy found herself struggling to block, forget hitting back.

She could hear Erza's coaching and she could hear the ooooo's aaahhhs of the guys in the gym starting to take a moment to watch, but her eyes stayed on Juvia. Juvia was obviously having a great time, her face was practically glowing with her bright smile. Lucy was starting to want to knock that smile off.

It was when Gray and Natsu came in, that things went downhill. Juvia, in true form, waved and said "Gray-sama! Darling!" Lucy tried to use her distraction to her advantage and attempted to punch Juvia low on the hip. To her dismay and horror, Juvia blocked instinctively and then proceeded to punch back, without looking. Her glove connected with Lucy's forehead then suddenly she was falling and the gym disappeared.

When Lucy came to she could hear Natsu shouting, "Dammit Erza! Why are you always breaking my stuff!"

"I'm not your stuff," she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

Natsu grinned down at her, "That's my girl!" He helped her to her feet, hugging her close when she wobbled. "Maybe we should try something a little lower impact? Like yoga, or water aerobics?"

Lucy wrinkled her brow and squinted her eyes. She was still slightly off balance and her head hurt. She rubbed her face and said, "Well I was liking this before the hit to the head."

Natsu laughed, "Alright tough girl, but for today I think we need to go visit Polyursica."

"Oh, but she's scary!" Lucy whined. The sound made her head hurt worse. She clutched it tightly and groaned.

"Okay then. If you're good to go, walk off the mat," Natsu challenged. He stepped away and crossed his arms.

Determined, Lucy lifted her chin and took a step forward. The world around her turned and Natsu caught her arm. He chuckled, "You're such a weirdo Lucy."

"Juvia is so sorry!" Juvia cried. "I should have paid attention. What if Juvia gave Lucy a concussion!"

Lucy looked at her friend and smiled. "Don't worry Juvia. I'll work really hard. Next time I'll be the one to get the knockout."

Juvia winked, "and Lucy will be a knockout."

Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder and started for the door. "Alright that's enough."

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled, "You only have a few hours left to rest before you overwork yourself at the bakery and we need to make sure you don't have a head injury. Besides your trash talk is terrible. Do you guys want to fight or date?"

Lucy made a sound of disgust, but relaxed into his hold. She waved at Juvia and Erza, "See you guys later!"

"So long Lucy!" Juvia called.

"Go make those cakes!" Erza cheered.

* * *

"Guess who's still got it!" Levy declared as she burst through the front door.

A tired Gajeel looked up at her with a grin, "I hope you mean you got dinner, I'm starvin'." He stood and took the bag from her hand, then headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"No silly! I mean me! I got hit on while waiting on dinner!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "And yer thinkin' that's gonna be something I'm glad to hear?"

"Well obviously I didn't go make out with him or anything, I'm just saying I finally feel cute again!"

"Because some idiot in line at a burrito place chatted you up?" Gajeel asked. He pulled his massive foil wrapped dinner out of the bag and smiled, "Oh yeah, that's the good stuff."

Levy crossed her arms and pouted. "I bet if some little high school girl hit on you, you would be bragging about it."

"Shorty, look at me. High school girls don't hit on me, they run away from me," he chuckled as he returned to the living room with his food. Then he stopped. "Wait a minute, did you say high school?"

"Yeah," Levy admitted as she pulled her own food from the bag.

Gajeel barked in laughter. "I bet he wasn't trying to hit on you, he was probably trying to get the math homework."

"Gajeel! I'll have you know he said my boyfriend was an idiot to leave me all alone tonight," Levy said.

"Oh yeah, and what did you say?"

Levy raised her chin, "That my _husband_ was at home watching my babies but I thanked him for his concern."

He placed a hand on either side of her face a looked down at her. "Levy, I told you before, and if you need me to tell you everyday I will, you are the hottest little thing I've ever seen. Of course you've still got it, you never lost it."

Levy smiled, "I love you."

"Now, was that guy eating in? Cause obviously I have to go bash his face in now."

"Gajeel!"

"Giheehee, just kidding," Gajeel said as he feel back on the couch and peeled open his dinner. "I got a hot little burrito and a hot little wife. Life is good."

* * *

"We'll have a Natsu special," Natsu said with a grin as he took a seat at the bar of Purple Flare.

Macao leaned over the bar and grinned, "What? No fancy night out for you kids?"

"This is our fancy night out," Lucy replied with a tired grin as she set a cheesecake on the bar. "Happy Valentine's Day guys."

"The angel has returned!" declared Wakaba as he pulled the cake towards himself.

"Lucy's had too long of a day to do anything crazy so we decided to eat here. Sorry man, I should have reserved a table ahead of time, but we liked the idea of sitting at the bar again," Natsu explained.

"Well I certainly don't mind, we welcome the company. Though I think you two are insane. You should be out having a romantic evening," Macao chuckled.

Lucy leaned forward on the bar and smiled, "No this is better. I don't have the energy for anything fancy. I get to eat something delicious that I didn't have to cook and then when we're done we get to go home and go to sleep."

Natsu winked, "I have that kinda affect on women."

The two old men laughed, then Macao held up a finger, "One sec, I'll go get your order put in."

When he disappeared Wakaba asked, "How's the wedding planning going?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "It's not really going at the moment, we can't find a venue yet."

"Where did you get married?" asked Natsu.

Wakaba grimaced, "At my wife's church. Her pastor kept trying to get her to reconsider though, it was a weird weekend."

"You're married?" Lucy exclaimed. "I had no idea, I don't think I've ever met your wife."

"Yeah, we find that distance makes the heart grow fonder," Wakaba sighed into his beer.

"I don't think we want a church," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"You should just flashmob it," Wakaba suggested with a grin.

"What?" Natsu asked.

Lucy covered her eyes, "Oh god no."

Wakaba seemed even more encouraged by Lucy's dislike of the idea. "Yeah just get a friend registered as an officiant online then randomly show up somewhere busy with all your guests and do the deed, bonus points if you dance in."

"That would be so awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nope," Lucy said.

"I'm just kidding there little lady. But can you imagine the look on Macarov's face when you told him you would be randomly getting married in the middle of the mall or the zoo? It would be hilarious!" Wakaba slapped his knee.

Natsu's grin grew. "That makes me want to do it more!"

Lucy shook her tired head. "Are you kidding? Erza would never let us do that, she would arrest us all for disturbing the peace or something. Besides, I don't want to get married in a mall, I want something more memorable."

"You could always do a destination wedding, something tropical," Macao offered as he returned from the kitchen. "Or the botanical garden might be nice."

"See those are real suggestions!" Lucy said.

Wakaba grabbed his heart, "You wound me girl!" He pulled the cheesecake over, "It's going to take a lot of this to make up for it."

Romeo came out of the kitchen and placed a big plate of egg rolls on the counter. "Eggrolls on the house."

"Thanks man!" Natsu immediately shoved one in his mouth. "I swear, you get taller every time I see you."

Romeo laughed, "I've been the same height for like three years now Natsu, get with the program."

"I still can't believe you're taller than me," Natsu grumbled while stealing another eggroll.

"Well it would be hard not to be. What are you like four feet tall?" teased Romeo.

Natsu pointed back to the kitchen, "Just leave."

"Not visiting Wendy this year then?" Lucy asked.

Romeo shook his head but still cast a wary glance at Natsu. "Nah, she has clinical tomorrow. I'll visit her this weekend."

"She's almost done right?" Lucy grabbed an eggroll before Natsu ate the last one. She noticed he looked sad, so with a sigh she broke it in half and let him have a piece.

"Yeah . . ." Romeo started but a head poked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Romeo, you're needed back here!"

Romeo shrugged, "I guess I'll be back later. Duty calls." Then he disappeared back to the kitchen.

Macao leaned on the bar and sighed, "If only I had a Wendy when I was his age."

Wakaba laughed, "No way. Don't lie to us all man, you wanted a girl like Cana."

Natsu shook his head and grinned, "You guys never change."

* * *

Jellal looked at his watch as he walked through the doors of the precinct. They were going to be late, he was lucky Richard was always so happy to help. He himself didn't mind, Jellal had gotten use to waiting on Erza.

Meredy smiled widely and popped up from Kagura's desk. "Oh Jellal! I'll go let Erza know you're here. She's in the locker room I think."

He waved, "Thanks Meredy." Then when she disappeared he was left to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Kagura stared at him with eyes like knives. He tried to ignore her, engaging Kagura was never a good idea, but eventually he couldn't stand it anymore. Jellal smiled tightly and said, "Evening Kagura. Any big plans for tonight?"

"You're a lucky bastard, Erza would be better off dating one of the idiots we have back in holding."

Jellal rolled his eyes and sighed, "A pleasure as usual Kagura."

Kagura stood sharply, "If I was Erza I would have left you to rot because you're a bast. . . ."

"A bastard yes, I heard the first time."

Kagura stomp over to him and put her face right in front of his. "Don't you patronize me."

Jellal looked at his watch again. "I wouldn't dream of it Kagura."

"Thank you so much for meeting me here, I'm sorry I couldn't get home like we originally planned," came Erza's voice. Jellal looked up and she had on a very low cut, very short dress that was made of lace redder than her hair. She looked lovely, but in a way that he wasn't sure he wanted to share with anyone else.

"You can't wear that!" exclaimed Kagura.

Erza scrunched up her brow cutely and looked down at the dress. "Why not?"

"Because you look like a common street whore!" Kagura snapped.

"I do not!" Erza attempted to pull the top up so that it covered more of her cleavage but ended up showing more thigh. Jellal swallowed deeply, he was going to have trouble hearing anything she said all evening.

Meredy smacked Erza on the rear and gave Kagura a wink. "If she's a hooker, she's certainly high dollar. She's one hot mamma tonight."

Erza sighed, "Well it was the best thing I could find in the undercover department," she wrinkled her nose, "that hadn't already been used." She frowned, "Maybe I should have gone with the black one, it was less flashy."

Meredy shook her head, "It was even shorter though."

"Why didn't you just leave on your suit?" asked Kagura.

"I can't wear a suit!" Erza exclaimed. "It's Valentines Day!"

"Well I think you look lovely," Jellal said with a smile.

He heard Kagura grumble, "I bet you do," but chose to ignore it.

Instead he walked over to his beautiful, if scantily clad, fiance and held out his arm. "Shall we."

Erza grabbed her coat and purse, then looped her arm in his. "Yes, I can't wait to see what Richard has prepared this year."

Jellal was sure to give Kagura a salute and a smile on the way out.

* * *

"How'd the day go?" Sting asked Yukino through the microphone on his tablet. He lay flat across his bed while Lector purred and pushed his paws into Sting's lower back. If it weren't for the random claws thrown in, it would be perfect. Instead it was like getting a back massage from a cactus. "Lector, quit it," Sting hissed while pathetically attempting to swat the cat away.

"We did great!" Yukino's voice announced from the other end of the line. "Droy sold so many truffles! And lots of people came back for the cheesecakes and things that Lucy had from last year. We almost sold out!"

"That's great!" Sting attempted to grin but instead grimaced when one of Lector's claws found his skin through his shirt.

Yukino frowned, "but we should talk about how you are. Are you still fighting with Rogue?"

Sting scowled. It annoyed him that Yukino would ruin the night by bringing it up. His weekend had been miserable. Yukino worked so much he barely had time to speak with her and he was still so mad at Rogue that they spent their time together in silence. He had hoped that now that this holiday was over Yukino would have time to distract him. The last thing he wanted to discuss now was his issues with his best friend. After a long pause, he finally admitted, "Maybe. . ."

"Sting! You said you would talk to him!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Why do I have to be the one who says something? He's the one who should apologize! He's been hiding all this the entire time we've been here!"

Yukino shook her finger. "Sting! He's probably hurting, you need to talk to him. Maybe he had a reason not to tell you. Maybe the girl asked him not to."

"That would be the first red flag! What kind of girl wouldn't want a guy's friends to know they're together? And why would she ask him not to tell me? He said I didn't know her."

Yukino tilted her head and frowned. "He did? That does seem strange."

"Yeah, I asked if it was someone I knew and he said not really."

"Not really? That sounds more like you know of her but you don't know her personally. Or maybe that you do know her but not the side of her that he knows?" Yukino offered.

Sting froze. Suddenly it was so clear. "Oh my god! I think I know who it is!"

"You do?" Yukino bounced excitedly.

"Can I facetime you later? I've gotta go talk to him," Sting said. He threw himself from the bed, drawing a protest from a displaced Lector.

"Yeah, sure. I need to take a shower anyway." Yukino stretched and yawned. "You're gonna tell me who after you talk to him, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanna make sure I'm right." Sting stopped and stared down at the tablet. "A shower huh? Can you send me a pic of that?"

"What? No!" Yukino giggled, "You are terrible."

Rogue temporarily forgotten, Sting leaned against the wall and smiled down at Yukino's shocked face. "How can I help it?

Yukino blushed slightly and looked away from the camera. "Well maybe when you come this weekend we could take a shower. . .together."

Sting groaned and went weak in the knees. Yukino was killing him. How was he supposed to get anything done for the rest of the week with that image in his brain?

"Sting! Go talk to Rogue!" Yukino ordered. After a pause she added, "Or no showers with me."

Sting grinned down again, "Okay, okay. That's motivation enough for me. I'll talk to you in a bit, love ya."

Yukino kissed the screen, "Love you too!" Then she hung up and the screen went dark.

Sting set the tablet down on the desk. Then after a deep breath, he ran into the hall and knocked on Rogue's door. When there was no response he just threw the door open. As expected, Rogue was in front of his computer, leaning on his desk while scrolling through some nonsense on reddit. He had his bluetooth, soundproof headphones on. Rogue probably wouldn't notice if the house caught fire.

Sting leaned up against the desk and crossed his arms, then he looked down at Rogue and waited for his friend to notice. Rogue slowly turned and looked up at him with a questioning expression. Then he lifted his hands to cautiously remove the headphones.

"You slept with Minerva didn't you?" Sting accused.

Rogue's eyes grew wide and for a moment he went white before his cheeks turned bright red. "What makes you think that!" he exclaimed.

Sting laughed, "You can't even deny it!"

Rogue threw his head back and groaned. "I didn't say I did!"

"You don't have to," Sting teased.

Rogue sighed in defeat. "How did you know?"

"She's in our office constantly! I know it's not to see me." Now confirmed, what his roommate had done fully sunk in. Sting put a hand on his head. "I can't believe you're sleeping with our boss!"

"I didn't know she was our boss when I first met her!" Rogue defended. "And I'm certainly not doing anything with her now. We broke it off."

Sting furrowed his brow. "Broke it off? Why?"

"She didn't want me to tell you," Rogue said weakly.

"Rogue! Now she's going to be even more horrible to me than she was before!" Sting shouted angrily.

Rogue stood quickly. "Well I couldn't keep lying to you!"

"That was a stupid thing to do! You should have just told me and lied to her!" Rogue felt too close so Sting gave Rogue a little shove.

"I can't lie to her either!" Rogue shoved back.

"Why not?" Sting chuckled taking a few steps closer into Rogue's personal space. "She's just a bi . . ."

Rogue tackled Sting with a growl and they went tumbling down on the floor. "You take it back, she is not a bitch!"

Sting rolled on top of Rogue and used his weight to pin Rogue's arms to his sides. "Yes she is! She's completely horrible!" he huffed as he struggled to avoid Rogue's headbutts.

"She's not horrible. She's firm and professional, you wouldn't call her that if she was guy!" Rogue kicked out of Sting's hold and after a tussle managed to pull Sting into a headlock.

"No, then I would call her an asshole!" Sting gasped. With a burst of force he flipped Rogue over his head. Rogue landed with a thud on the floor, he groaned but held still. Sting rubbed his neck and sighed. "Fine, maybe she's not terrible _all_ the time. Are you happy now?"

"Of course I'm not happy. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Rogue said to the ceiling.

Sting sat back, "I'm sorry about that man."

"I know you're not going to get it but she's different away from work. She's fun and she's smart. I thought we had reached a point where I could convince her to trust you too, but I guess she doesn't even really trust me yet." Rogue sat up slowly and pulled his headphones from around his neck. "Damnit, I hope I didn't break these."

"Wanna order a pizza?" Sting asked.

Rogue turned to him and smiled slightly, "Yeah."

Sting stood and held out a hand to help Rogue up. "Come on, let's get you a beer."

"Wanna play something? Or do you need to call Yukino still?" Rogue asked as he stood and dusted himself off.

Sting frowned. He had been pretty distracted. Maybe he needed to work harder on balancing his friend and his girlfriend. If he had been paying attention, he and Rogue would have resolved this weeks ago. "Nah, I talked to her earlier. I've got all night!"

* * *

"Chocolate for you and for you," Mira said with a wide smile as she handed the packages to Freed and Bixlow from across the bar. Laxus leaned back in his seat with a smile and took a sip of his beer. She was so sweet to remember the guys today, even if this was a stupid holiday.

"Why thank you Mira!" Freed smiled and looked in the box.

"Aww but Mira! I didn't get you anything!" Bixlow exclaimed. Then he grinned and motioned her closer. "I know, come here."

Mira leaned over the counter towards him, watching him warily with a smile. "Like this?"

Bixlow quickly hopped up and kissed her on the cheek. "There you go, Happy Valentine's Day!"

Mira wrinkled up her nose happily and touched her cheek. "You are so silly Bixlow. Thank you!" Then she hurried round to the front of the bar towards Laxus.

Laxus didn't feel the least bit threatened. Just for effect he pointed to his friend and warned, "Hey, I'm sitting right here." Bixlow just stuck out his tongue.

Mira gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back when I can." Then she disappeared into the dining room to check on her patrons.

"You're just jealous because we got chocolates," Bixlow teased. He shoved a one in his mouth and said with his mouth full, "Oh man that's good."

"I wouldn't get too excited, you should have seen the one she made Cana." Laxus motioned over to the bartender. She winked at the boys and then blew a kiss before returning to helping the customer in front of her.

"What did she get you?" Bixlow put another chocolate in his mouth, "Oh my god, what did she make these with? Magic? Cocaine?"

"I don't know what I got yet, apparently I get it when I get home." Laxus sipped his beer and turned to find Mira floating through the crowd. Apparently she already had it on. He narrowed his eyes wishing he had x-ray vision so he could see it through her red dress. Mira had told him he would have to wait, he hated waiting.

"What did you get her?" Bixlow asked.

"That's none of your business," Laxus growled absentmindedly, but he smiled at the flash of diamond when she pushed her hair out of her face. It made him think of the image of her covered in the things. Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was all the teasing texts she had sent him throughout the day, all he knew was it would be a long night. He wished he didn't have to share her with all these people right now.

Bixlow laughed, "I bet you forgot! You in the doghouse tonight?"

"As if Laxus would forget," Freed scoffed. "Even if he did Mira wouldn't be the kind to mind."

"No, she wouldn't," Laxus agreed quietly.

"When do you guys think Evergreen and Elfman will come slinking in," Cana asked as she set new drinks in front of them. "We should make bets about how long of a pause they'll put between their arrivals."

Laxus didn't hear the joking responses, he just continued to watch Mira. She really had a gift with people, she left smiling faces everywhere she went. It made his heart swell to think that she was his. Laxus still wondered why it had taken so much to realize he had always been hers.

He had never taken this holiday seriously. It always seemed like a day where retailers were just trying to squeeze every dime out of your pocket for cheap gimmicks. Last year though, his blowing it off had been the final straw. Mira had had to fend off multiple advances that night, which hadn't been a surprise to him. She was hot, as far as everyone knew she was single, and she owned a bar; how could a guy not be interested? When she brought it up that night back at her place, and commented on how it would be so much easier to say she was already in a relationship, his noncommittal response had infuriated her. He somehow had turned that rage of hers into amazing makeup sex, but the next morning she had made it clear that the "benefits" side of their friendship would be over until he could give her more.

Laxus could almost laugh at the guy he had been a year ago. He should have cared about all the guys swarming around her. He should have understood her value. He should have known that being with her wouldn't mean giving up his friends or himself. Then he could have had more nights like this.

Mira caught him watching her and smiled. She floated in his direction and he couldn't help but grin back. Mira placed a hand on his thigh and leaned forward, looking up at him in a way that made it easy for him to look down her shirt. He could see the beginning of some bright red lace, it made his throat dry.

"You seem a little distracted," she teased quietly.

Laxus gave her a lazy grin, "You're a cruel woman Mirajane."

Mira giggled, "Maybe, but I think you like it." She went up on tiptoe to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. Then when she backed away with her lip in her teeth and Laxus decided if she did that again he was taking her back to the office. A man could only take so much.

Bixlow tore him from his thoughts by wrapping an arm around his shoulder and saying, "Hey can we switch gifts? I'm starting to think yours is going to be better than mine."

Laxus shook him off and picked up his beer, turning back to the bar. "Of course it's going to be better. And hell no, that's all mine."

* * *

"Minerva? I was going to go, I have to get to a dinner reservation. Is there anything else you need?"

Minerva looked up at Mattan's terrified and hopeful face and thought maybe Rogue was right, maybe she was too hard on her assistant. Unfortunately for Mattan, the thought of Rogue also made Minerva irritable. Minerva folded her hands in front of her and scowled at Mattan. "Big date?"

Mattan started fidgeting with end of her jacket. "Well . . .not exactly . . .just with my boyfriend, we've been together a few years so it's not like . . .it's just Valentine's day you know?"

Minerva made a sound of disgust and turned back to her computer. "Then you should have just gone over the weekend. Tonight all the restaurants will be overcrowded and the waitstaff overworked. You would have a much better experience if you waited until Friday or Saturday."

"Yes, I suppose," Mattan agreed. Then her head popped up and she looked warily at Minerva, "Wait are you saying I can't . . ."

"Do you know who St. Valentine was?" Minerva asked.

"Well no, not really," Mattan answered hesitantly.

"He was a martyr who was beheaded," Minerva said sharply. "So we all crowd restaurants and waste money on chocolates and cards for the feast day of some dead headless man who is the patron saint of beekeeping. It would make much more sense if we all went out and planted wild flowers or purchased honey or something."

"But isn't one of the reasons they started celebrating love on Valentine's day because this is the time of year when birds start coupling?" Mattan offered weakly. "It's not bad to have a day to celebrate the people you love."

Internally Minerva was proud that her assistant didn't just agree right away, Mattan was quite smart. With a little bit more confidence, she could become a great asset. On the outside though, Minerva remained stoic. She simply nodded and began pulling up her most recent email. She didn't want a day to celebrate love, it just wasn't something she had in her life at the moment.

"Umm, Minerva?" Mattan started again. "Does that mean I can't go?"

Minerva waved her off, "Of course you can go. I have no need for you here. I will be leaving soon myself, I have my own plans as well obviously."

"Okay! Great!" Mattan hurried off, yelling, "Have a great night Minerva!"

But Minerva didn't have any plans. Minerva didn't even have someone to spend the evening with. She didn't have someone to hand feed homemade tarts and watch a movie with without actually watching the movie. She found herself wishing she had someone dark and quiet, with a soft, secretive grin.

Minerva collapsed down on her desk, completely depressed. She was so tired of being so terrible at love. She was so tired of all her relationships being a constant battle of who was in control. She was just plain tired and she started to wonder if maybe she had been doing this kind of thing wrong from the start. She also wondered if that meant that from now on she was doomed to be alone.

Minerva stood. She shut the door to her office and cut the lights. Then since she knew she wouldn't be able to wait until she got home, she sat back at her desk with her head in her arms and allowed herself to cry.


	8. Taking a Dip

"Now in early November there will only be a few hardy mums still blooming outside, but all the trees surrounding this place will be oranges and yellows and reds. . ."explained the older gentleman while giving Natsu and Lucy a tour of the botanical gardens.

Natsu thought that sounded pretty nice. Honestly at this point he was so sick of wedding planning he'd say yes to anything Lucy picked. She could say they were having it at a McDonald's with a clown presiding and he would totally be cool with that. Who was he kidding, he would have been cool with that from day one.

His mind was pulled back on track when they were led into the massive greenhouse. It was like they had stepped into the rainforest; massive flowers and leaves stuffed the sides of the glass building so tightly that the outside world disappeared. Vibrant butterflies fluttered between flowers and landed on podiums filled with brightly colored fruit. Natsu could definitely be on board with having something here. The only thing he'd worry about is destroying it, the vines hanging from the higher trees looked awfully tempting.

Lucy sneezed and blinked her eyes. "So where do you typically hold your events in here?"

"Right through those doors up ahead," the little man waved for them to follow.

Lucy wrapped her arm in Natsu's. "I think Macao had the right idea sending us here, this is beautiful!" she whispered.

Natsu could feel himself getting excited, they might finally be done looking at all these tiresome locations! Since deciding the club wasn't for them, Lucy had dragged him to museums, theaters, random mansions, and restaurants. Most were snoozefests with so many restrictions on what they could do and how long they could be there, that Natsu found himself itching to cause some kind of chaos. Even worse, Lucy didn't like a single one. There was a reason to say no to every place, so he looked at reception hall after reception hall, just for Lucy to say I guess we'll have to look elsewhere. It was becoming exhausting.

Lucy sneezed again, and Natsu hugged her close saying "bless ya." Her sneezes sounded ridiculous, somewhere between a buzz and the squeak of a mouse. She was so adorable.

"This is the room we use for receptions," the gentleman said as he threw wide the second set of doors into a massive section of the greenhouse. At the moment it was mostly empty, with bright green trees and ferns up against one of the back walls. "It will fit around a hundred if you need a dance floor. Tables, chairs, and linens are included in the wedding package."

"This is very nice!" Lucy said with another sneeze. "Where would you hold the ceremony?"

The man's face lit up, "Come this way, come this way. This is my favorite part!"

He led them through yet another set of doors to a room with wooden benches lined up on the sides and every corner stuffed to the brim with bright pinks, purples and reds. "This is the paradise chapel. We have flowers from islands all over the world. Back there is a room for the bride and her attendants to get ready." He motioned to a door beyond a hall lined with hibiscus. "She'll walk through these flowers to appear just at the beginning of the aisle." The old man wiped away the tiniest tear from his eye. "It's always so beautiful, I get choked up every time."

Natsu patted the old man on the back and then put his hands to his hips. "It looks great!"

Lucy sneezed and delicately rubbed her eyes. "This is beautiful!"

The old man bowed, "I am so glad you like it! How about I leave you in here for a few moments so that you can get a feel for the space and I can get you one of our packages with the information about pricing and vendors."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Lucy said with a smile.

When he left, Natsu began strolling towards the pagoda at the other end of the room. "This is perfect Lucy, we should totally have it here!"

"Yes! Go down to the pagoda, I'll pop out of the flowers. Tell me how perfect it is!" she said excitedly. Then she skipped back behind the densely planted hibiscus, making tiny, adorable sneezes the whole way.

Natsu could barely contain himself, he was so happy to be done with this part of the process. He never thought he'd be so excited about the prospect of moving on to centerpieces.

"Are you weady?" Lucy called.

Natsu frowned and tilted his head, Lucy sounded funny. He turned back towards her and called, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Lucy sneezed. He watched her blond hair bounce just over top of the wall of flowers as she glided out to the top of the aisle. However, when she finally appeared, Natsu grimaced, "Oh my god . . ."

"Do I weally look that boodiful?" Lucy sniffled slightly and smiled, but it couldn't reach her eyes because they were now so swollen that the top half of her face couldn't move. Her skin was blotchy all over and her nose was bright red.

"No Lucy, you look terrible! Are you okay? Can you even see me?" Natsu asked. He hurried over to her.

Lucy reached up to her face. "I feel a little itchy but I didn't think it was that bad! Oh no! I really want to have it here."

Natsu reached up and poked the swollen spot below her eye. It felt warm and squishy. The situation was completely depressing; here they were in the perfect location and Lucy's body was literally rejecting it. Unable to help himself, he burst out in laughter. "Lucy, you look like a bulldog!"

"No! I can't look like a bulldog at my wedding! Do you think if I took allergy pills we could have it here? I really wanted to have it here!" Lucy cried. She rubbed her eyes and made a pathetic whining sound.

The gentleman who had led them around earlier returned through the doors. He smiled, "So what do you kids think?" Lucy turned to him and his expression turned horrified," Oh my god! You must be allergic to the hibiscus. That's the worst case I've ever seen! Do we need an epipen? My dear can you still breathe?"

"Yes," Lucy whimpered. She fell into Natsu's chest with a sob. Natsu hugged her close and patted her back.

Natsu grinned at the poor old man who now looked extremely uncomfortable. "We really loved it, but I'm afraid we'll have to pass."

"I would say so," said the man. He opened the door and waved for them to follow him outside, "Come along, come along. Let's get her some fresh air."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to start looking for replacements? You guys still have four months on your contract. That's a lot of guaranteed salary to give up," Rufus said as he frowned down at copies of Sting and Rogue's contracts.

"Yeah, when we set that up we hadn't dealt with a company this large before, so we were unsure of how long it would take to develop a good internet presence. Obviously we underestimated our awesomeness," Sting said with a grin.

Rufus turned to look at Rogue, "And you feel the same?"

Rogue attempted to smile, but knew he was only achieving an awkward grin as he nodded in agreement. Sting was right in this, basically all their sites were on autopilot, anyone with basic skills and good work ethic could maintain what they had set up. His only hold up was not wanting to leave Minerva, but there was nothing rational about that, she didn't even want to see him anymore.

Rufus continued to stare at him as if he was reading his thoughts. Rogue narrowed his eyes and wondered what exactly Rufus thought he knew. He sat up taller in his seat and coughed. "We need to start looking for our next job, the sooner we find appropriate candidates to take our place the sooner we can move onto the next thing. It might take months to find the right person. We need to start now so we don't get stuck here."

Rufus nodded and folded his hands in front of him. "I see," he said, but Rogue knew from his expression that Rufus believed there was more to Rogue and Sting leaving so fast.

Sting leaned forward and placed a hand over Rufus' hand, "I know this is going to be hard on you Rufus, but this was never going to be forever. You have to let us go. This isn't goodbye this is just until next time. We'll never forget. . ." He fell back in his chair with laughter, "I can't keep a straight face."

Rufus pulled his hands back and rolled his eyes. "Well surprisingly I won't be the only one who misses you. Everyone has been raving about the job you did, even Mr. Jiemma. He was in here the other day asking what we needed to do to keep you here permanently."

Rogue sat up when he heard Minerva's father's name. It made him wonder if Jiemma's noticing his work might meant Jiemma approved of him as well. Would that make a difference with Minerva? He sat back depressed when he imagined how she would answer that question. He probably wouldn't even be able to ask her in the first place, she had been avoiding him expertly ever since their argument.

Sting laughed, "Well I hope you told him that nothing would keep us here permanently. This isn't our scene man, we want to get back to Magnolia."

"Rogue doesn't seem so sure," Rufus said with that knowing smile.

Rogue lifted his eyes to Rufus with a dark expression. He needed to be gone from this place and start working on forgetting. These little glimmers of hope just seemed to make him crash down lower each time. "I can assure you I am very much on board with this," he said stiffly.

Rufus sighed, "Alright then, I'll have the posting written up right away. We'll open the position as soon as I get Minerva's approval."

"You have to have Minerva's approval?" Sting asked.

"Yes, of course," Rufus answered, his eyes still on Rogue. "The position is in her department after all."

Sting made a sound of disgust, "She'll probably just hold up the process out of spite."

Rogue frowned, he wasn't so sure about that. After their last confrontation, he was sure she wanted him gone.

* * *

It was only a few hours after Rufus submitted the job posting for approval that Minerva came storming in his office, snapping "This can't be serious."

Though Rufus knew exactly what had Minerva so agitated, he was never one to let her off easy. It just wouldn't be any fun. So instead, he feigned ignorance, furrowed his brow, and asked, "Why, whatever do you mean Minerva?"

"Cut the crap Rufus," Minerva snapped. The longer he stared at her with confused raised brows, the redder her face became. These were the moments he lived for. Minerva feel back dramatically in the seat in front of his desk with a sound of disgust. "The job posting Rufus! You can't honestly tell me that those two believe they are ready to leave after two months?"

"Oh that? I had no idea you would feel so strongly Minerva. Last I remember you were trying to get me to fire those two," Rufus teased with a smile.

"Well obviously I changed my mind! They've just gotten started, they can't just leave right now!" Minerva cried.

Rufus restrained a giggle, he could see the angry vein pulsing in Minerva's forehead. "Actually they can, the contract they have allows them to leave at any time. It's just in their best interest to make sure they leave behind a strong replacement for when they use us as a reference for future job . . ."

Minerva didn't let him finish, "Who the hell set up that bullshit contract!"

Rufus chuckled, "Fingers."

Minerva slapped the desk. "Is there anything that man didn't make a colossal mess of! This is ridiculous!"

Rufus shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I'm sorry Minerva, while it is true that Fingers was an idiot, it doesn't change that Sting and Rogue can leave when they feel they are ready. The website is up and functioning, as is our facebook, instagram, and twitter accounts. That's all they promised and it won't be hard to find someone to take up where they left off."

Minerva stood suddenly and started for the door, "Absolute bullshit."

"But was the advert alright? Did you like the write up?"

"It was fine, run it, see if I care," she said without even looking back. He could hear her grumbling in the hall. "Those assholes can just run back to Magnolia. See if anyone can come close to paying what we do."

Rufus laughed to himself and picked up his phone, "Hey Mattan? . . .Yes darling it's me. I'm very sorry I made the tigress hungry . . .Of course it was worth it! . . .Yes, it would be a good time to take your break and my apologies, I owe you a coffee."

When he hung up, he sat back in his chair with a grin and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Rufus wondered if his friends realized how miserable they were making each other.

* * *

Lucy picked up the empty dishes from the table to bring them to the sink. "Natsu don't forget we have the engagement party this weekend. We need to get you a suit."

Natsu glared at her. "You're joking right? Can't I just wear those khakis?"

Lucy huffed in frustration, she had known he would be obstinate about this. For someone who didn't care about what he wore, he sure raised a huge fuss about formal wear. "Natsu you're an adult, would it really hurt to have one of those in the closet? We don't have to get anything fancy or even tailored. We'll just get one of those ones from a department store."

"But Luuuuucyyyy!" Natsu whined.

Lucy set the dishes in the sink and turned to him. Then she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Natsu . . ." she warned with a raised brow.

"'Kay, I'll get it, but only 'cause I love you. . . and 'cause you look kinda scary right now," Natsu said with a grin. "Shouldn't we have had this party months ago anyway? Why do we have to do this now?"

Lucy opened the dishwasher and turned on the faucet. "Well dad was waiting for one of his friends to be available and he also didn't want to put it right in the middle of my busy season." She rinsed the dishes and set them in the dishwasher then closed the door. She frowned at the pots that still remained in the sink. She was suddenly tired, she would just get them tomorrow.

She turned back to Natsu who looked extremely depressed in his chair. Lucy guessed the idea of a formal event with her father's friends sounded like torture to Natsu, she was probably lucky he didn't put up more of a fight. She dried her hands on the dishtowel hanging off the handle of the stove and sauntered slowly back to Natsu.

Lucy sat in his lap, pleased at the way his arms automatically wrapped around her. "If you're good for the party you will be handsomely rewarded," she purred in his ear.

Natsu's eyes went wide and slow smile grew on his face, "Do you mean?"

Lucy winked.

"You're going to make me a cake!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wha . . .?" Lucy scrunched up her face in confusion. A cake had not exactly been what she had in mind, but he looked so excited. So she sighed and gently stroked his cheek. "Sure Natsu whatever you like."

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Lucy laughed and pulled his happy face down for a kiss. If cake was what he wanted, let him eat cake.

* * *

Minerva stepped into the large dark office and put on her gentlest smile. "Father, I'm glad you had time for me. I want to spend the next month or so visiting the other branches and manufacturing facilities. I think getting a better feel of what we're working on will enable me to work better with advertising."

Without even looking up from his desk Jiemma waved a hand dismissively. "Forget that, you need to get those boys to stay. They've done great work increasing our presence online. Public opinion of us has never been better. The product we put out last week had better first sales than any product we've put out in the last five years. They can't leave."

Minerva scowled, he couldn't be serious. Minerva didn't even realize her father had been aware of Sting and Rogue. This already unfortunate situation was about to become ten times worse. She schooled her features and calmed her breath, becoming emotional around her father was the fastest way to make him dismiss her opinion. "I am sorry father, but the contract Fingers made with them allows them to leave whenever they see fi . . ."

"Did I ask about their contract?" Jiemma asked, finally regarding her with a raised brow.

"Well no, of course not. It's just that they are determined to move on and they have already completed what they meant to do here . . ."

"I don't want the headache of hiring someone else, I want them. So convince them to stay here. . . permanently." He returned to looking at the papers in front of him.

Minerva knew he thought the discussion was over, but what he was requesting of her was impossible. She licked her lips and stood a little bit straighter. "Father, unfortunately I think it would take far too much money to convince them to stay. It wouldn't be fiscally responsible,"

Jiemma tilted his head slightly, "Did I say anything about money?"

Minerva furrowed her brow, what in the world could he be getting at? "No, but . . ."

He looked up at her with a displeased expression, "You know there are other ways of getting them to stay."

"You couldn't be suggesting that I threaten those responsible for our online voice, that would set us up for sabotage!" Minerva exclaimed.

Jiemma sat back in his seat and sighed, now clearly exasperated with her. "Nadal tells me the dark haired one has taken quite a liking to you."

Minerva felt the color drain from her face. Had her father really just said what she thought he had said? She knew she couldn't trust that stupid night guard.

Jiemma stood and walked over to look out the massive window that overlooked the city of Crocus. The asshole didn't even look her in the eye when he said, "You'd be surprised what a man will agree to for a beautiful woman."

Minerva made a choking sound. After years of telling her to suppress all her femininity in order to be taken seriously he would suggest this. "Excuse me?"

He turned back to her sharply and snapped, "Don't make me have to spell this out for you, I know you are quick enough to understand."

"Are you seriously suggesting I seduce him to get him to sign a contract?"

"I'm saying you need to do what needs to be done to keep those guys here," Jiemma said.

"I am not some whore. I'm not going to fuck someone to get them to take a job," Minerva spat.

He shook a finger at her and drew his brows together. "Don't be crass Minerva, I never said that. I just meant flirt a bit. Where the hell is your head?"

She crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "I won't flirt either. They don't want to be here and I don't want people on my staff with that attitude."

"Damnit Minerva, do you care about this company or not?" Jiemma shouted.

Minerva had had enough, she turned heel and headed for the door. "I will be out for the next month father, I will be available by my cell." She heard him huff in disappointment. She was always making him make that sound, it tied her stomach in knots.

As she opened the door he called out, "Oh Minerva, I need to use your secretary while you're gone. Mine has suddenly had to leave and I need someone to take her place while we find a replacement."

Minerva snapped her head back, "You've got to be kidding me, this is like the third one in a year!"

He sighed, "Yes, it seems to be very difficult to find someone capable of handling the workload. Should only be a week or so."

"Alright, I'll let her know to come up here Monday," Minerva said. She left the office with a heavy heart. Just this morning Rogue and Sting had picked a replacement team, training would start Monday and now she wouldn't even have Mattan. She would go get her act together and be out of here by Sunday. Minerva needed to be free of this office for a while.

* * *

It was a Saturday night and somehow Gray was in a suit trying to make small talk with some finance guy who worked for Lucy's father. He wished he was home having a quiet night in with Juvia, but she wasn't back yet from an out of town conference. Gray was absolutely miserable, and he couldn't even remember the name of the guy he was talking to. Brock maybe? Or Matt?

Cana slung herself over his shoulder and winked at the finance guy. "Mind if I steal Gray for a moment? Oh and," she switched to a whisper, "you've got something in your teeth."

"Oh! Thank you!" The man said, he covered his mouth self-consciously and hurried away.

"That wasn't very nice Cana," Gray said with a grin. "I'm pretty sure he didn't have anything in his teeth."

"It was fun to watch him hurry away as if it was a real emergency though," she chuckled. "I'm so glad you finally got here!"

Gray sipped his drink and frowned. "Yeah, this party seems really … out of control. . ." he said sarcastically.

Cana groaned, "Ugh, don't tell Lucy but I'm bored out of my mind. If one more person comes to tell me how great her father is I'm gonna punch them in the face. It's as if they think I'm some plant sent here to figure out public opinion."

Gray smiled on the right side of his face, "Well you do give off the airs of someone paid to be here," he teased. "What's up with that dress anyway? You're like one strong breeze away from a nipple slip."

"Whatever Gray." Cana curled her lip and adjusted her top. "Hey, I might not be shopping but a girl can look. It's fun seeing how many married guys I can get to hit on me." She frowned, "Although some of the older ones I can't tell if they're hitting on me or if they just think that's the appropriate way to talk to women. I'm pretty sure one of them offered me a job."

Gray snickered, the image of Cana sitting behind a desk seemed wrong. Especially with the dress she was wearing, it seemed more appropriate for her to be a ring girl at a wrestling match. He sipped his drink and glanced around the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Well Makarov is parked by the bar and Erza's right over there." Cana rolled her eyes, "She and Jellal seem to be right at home."Cana pointed and Gray wasn't sure how he missed her, the red hair stood out like a flower in a field of dirt.

"Of course she is, she lives for this kind of stuff. Small talk is like a sport to Erza, she probably thinks we're all competing to see who can talk to the most people." He watched as Erza shook a man's hand. The man's face turned red, her grip must be a little too strong. Jellal caught Gray watching and winked in Gray's direction. It looked like Gray wasn't the only one amused by Erza's party manners.

"Laxus is here too, and he's the worst!" Cana proclaimed.

Gray raised a brow, "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Look what he's done to my Mira!" Cana pointed across the room where Gray easily found Laxus, his large size put him nearly a head above most of the crowd. He was wearing a suit and seemed extremely interested in whatever the old man chatting with him was saying. Mira stood next to him with a sweet smile on her face.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Gray asked. Gray couldn't see anything different about her.

"She won't drink with me at all and her dress is so appropriate for the event! Laxus has sucked all the fun out of my friend! They look like something out of town and country, it's disgusting!" She wrapped an arm around Gray's neck and glared at the happy couple while taking a sip of her wine. "Look at him, schmoozing all these people. He's probably just trying to sell them home improvements."

Gray laughed, "Cana, networking is a good thing in our line of work."

"Well he doesn't have to drag Mira in on it too! I was seriously counting on her to entertain me tonight! I shouldn't have taken off work," Cana groaned.

"Hey, is Lucy around?"Natsu appeared from underneath the tablecloth on the table next to them, nearly giving Gray a heart attack.

Gray looked around. "I don't see her," he said with a shake of his head. Then he grinned, "Do you want me to shout for her?"

"No way man, are you crazy?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Are you? It's your engagement party and you're hiding under a table." Gray pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "This is too good, I have to send a picture to Juvia."

"Hey! It's not my fault. Lucy's dad's friends are awful. I only like one of them." He popped out from under the table and pointed at a short man sitting next to Makarov at the bar. They both looked comically tiny on the high bar stools. Natsu chuckled, "He's like the car king or something, he's hilarious! He kept referring to his daughter, the girl with the green hair nearby him, as the princess of his kingdom. He's nuts! But Gramps stole him from me! Said I need to start making rounds and stop embarrassing him."

Gray snorted, "I'm sure you're doing him proud now."

"Where did you ditch Lucy to?" Cana asked.

Natsu sighed, "Her dad wanted to talk to her for a second about the dessert they are bringing out and she left me all alone. I can't talk to these people! They all look the same, I don't remember a single person's name!"

"Congrats Natsu!" said an elderly man as he walked by.

Natsu nodded in his direction, "Thanks!" then added under his breath, "old guy that I don't know."

Gray laughed, "Well what do you want to do man? It would look really bad if you stood around just ignoring everyone else."

Cana leaned on Natsu's shoulder, "Come on, you can't tell me that in this entire massive house there's nothing fun to do."

Natsu got that mischievous glint in his eye and Gray knew that no good would come from those two working together. For some reason he couldn't wait.

Cana egged Natsu on further, "I don't think anyone would really notice if we all disappeared just for a little bit."

Natsu nodded. "Follow me," he whispered, even though he had no reason to lower his voice. He started into the crowd.

As they slipped past the bar, Cana sneakily grabbed three random bottles of wine while the bartender was distracted. When Gray gave her a questioning glance, she shrugged, "It's probably all already paid for."

Natsu led them through the hall and down a flight of stairs. Gray could smell the chlorine even before Natsu threw open the doors. Natsu had brought them down to the in ground pool in the basement. This was an absolutely terrible idea. If Lucy found out she would be livid. Gray knew that and, though he was sure his brother was in denial at the moment, Natsu knew that. Gray could tell that Cana knew that as well but she was bored enough to cause trouble.

If Juvia had been there, Gray would have been responsible. He would have told Natsu they needed to leave and dragged him out if need be. But Juvia wasn't there, and that water looked extremely inviting, so instead Gray began taking off his suit and tie.

The water felt amazing when he hit it and Gray was just starting to think this wasn't all that bad of an idea, but then Cana tossed Natsu in, still in his suit pants.

* * *

Minerva entered the lobby of her apartment building and was surprised to find Rogue was waiting for her. She didn't want to see him. The whole reason she was planning on drifting from location to location was to avoid him, to forget him. Seeing him here in her home made her heart ache. She didn't want to him to go, she wished she could go back to before their fight, that he had never broken her trust. She wished it was okay to greet him with a kiss.

Instead she stopped sharply and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Rogue stood and with a few steps closed the distance between them. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Rufus told me you were leaving tomorrow for Clover . . .that you won't be back for weeks?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, Rufus was a meddling asshole. "Yes, but why are you here?"

"I realized that meant I might not see you again and I . . . I just had to . . ." Rogue looked down and furrowed his brow. Then with a deep breath out he lifted his glance to look her in the eye and said, "Minerva, I really like you."

Minerva crossed her arms, "Saying stupid things like that is not going to convince me to take you upstairs."

He shook his head with a pained expression, "No, Minerva, that's not what I'm saying." He sighed and came a little closer, taking hold of one of her hands. "I need you to understand that I _really_ like you, all of you. Even when you're intense, even when you're difficult. I don't want just late evenings in your apartment. I want to take you to dinner, I want to travel with you. I want to watch movies with you and tell you about my day. I want to see you when I wake up and kiss you goodnight."

He paused and licked his lips, then shyly looked down at his shoes. "While the sex was . . .good . . .really good . . ." he reddened slightly and rubbed his neck, "I wanted you to know before I go, no I _needed_ you to know that it wasn't the only reason I cared about you." He looked back up at her, "I had hoped that maybe you felt the same way about me."

Minerva was speechless. Rogue's eyes were serious and searching. She felt terrified by his statements, could he really feel so strongly about her in such a short time? He was so beautiful and sweet, why couldn't he see what a monster she was? She was an ice queen, a man-eater; he was being too kind. She took a slight step back and shook her head, whispering, "Rogue, I can't . . ."

Rogue looked sad but not surprised. He leaned forward and at the last minute turned slightly to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. He drifted back and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you Minerva." Then he stepped away and headed for the door.

Minerva didn't want him to leave. He was nearly to the door when she cried, "Wait!"

Rogue turned with a hopeful, questioning glance.

Minerva didn't know what to say, she didn't have anything to promise him. So she blurted out the first thing came to mind, "You don't have to go, you should stay. . . at Iris."

Rogue tilted his head, "Why should I stay Minerva?"

"At the company, I could get you a really good benefits packet. We could pay you handsomely. My father was really impressed with your work, he wants you guys to stay," Minerva tried desperately.

Rogue sagged slightly and shook his head. "I don't want to do that Minerva. I don't want to maintain, that's not what Sting and I do. We like to make new things, we like to create, and we're good at it. We already have tons of work lined up in Magnolia."

He was really going. Minerva clenched her jaw, fighting hard not to show the emotion that wanted to burst forth. Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she say stay for me?

"See ya Minerva," he said softly, then he left and all that remained was the slowly shutting glass door.

Minerva stared at it for what felt like forever until the doorman called out, "Everything okay Miss Orlando?"

She shook her head and stormed towards the elevator. "I'm fine. Have a good night," Minerva said sharply. She was determined that she would be. Rogue would be better off without her anyway.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice echoed through the room."Are you in . . ." She stopped mid sentence.

Natsu turned to her with a big grin but the look of disappointment in her face made him want to dive under the water. His beautiful fiance did not look the least bit amused. "Hey Luce, everything going on okay upstairs?" he asked weakly.

Lucy didn't respond, she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She scrunched her eyes tight and put her fingers tightly to her temples. "Oh my god, you're in the pool. We have a house full of people here to see you and you're in the pool." She looked up at him, "If I get you a towel can you get your suit back on and come with me?"

Natsu cringed, "Weeell, I'm kinda wearing my suit pants."

"What! Why the hell didn't you strip down to your underwear like Gray? Are you crazy?" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu started to sink in the water. "Sorry Luce, Cana kinda pushed me in."

Cana snickered, "Yeah, sorry bout that. Plus Gray's not wearing underwear."

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray grimaced, "It's not my fault, I wasn't wearing any to begin with!"

"Then don't get in the damn pool!" Lucy snapped.

Gray hung his head, "Sorry Lucy."

"I could just borrow some pants from your dad," Natsu offered.

"Natsu, my dad is like twice your size, you would look like a little kid playing dress up!" Lucy blew out a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "This is okay. This will be okay. I'll just tell everyone Cana got too drunk and you guys had to help her home."

"Hey!" Cana began to protest, then she smiled, "Actually no, that's a pretty good excuse."

"So you're not mad?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm very mad," Lucy said in a frighteningly steady tone. "You left me all alone at our engagement party to go swimming in a pool Natsu. How did you think that would make me feel?"

Natsu sunk a little lower, "Like joining us?"

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a grunt of frustration. "We are not done, I'll talk to you later." Then she turned heel and stormed out.

Cana chuckled and took a sip of her wine. "It looks like Natsu's getting a spanking when he gets home."

Natsu finally turned back towards the pool. "I hope so, did you see her? God, she's so hot when she's mad," he said with a false grin. On the inside he cringed, Lucy was going to put in nuts in a vise but he certainly wasn't going to let Gray and Cana know that.

Cana grinned, "Yeah, I'm a not gonna lie, I'm a little bit jealous."

Gray shook his head, "I can't believe that's all you got. If I was marrying you and you disappeared mid engagement party I would have punched you in the throat. You'll be lucky if she only spanks you. She's probably going to stab you, she just doesn't want witnesses."

"If I was marrying you I'd probably stab myself," Natsu said with a grin. He rested back on the edge of the poor and got a sober look. "She's really mad at me. I shoulda thought this through." Already his brain struggled to come up with some way out of this mess but he was drawing a blank.

Cana waved him off. "Don't worry, two weeks from now she'll be watching a bunch naked dudes and she'll forget all about this."

Gray laughed, "Wait, did you say naked dudes? Isn't two weeks from now Erza's bachelorette?"

"Yeah why else would we be seeing a bunch of naked dudes? Did you think I was taking Lucy to an orgy or something?" Cana took a sip of her wine and snorted.

"I wouldn't put it past you to try." Gray frowned, "I thought you guys were doing a spa day and then having like a slumber party in a hotel."

Natsu grinned, "With half naked pillow fights."

Cana laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you? Girls' sleepovers don't happen like something from National Lampoon."

"Aren't you worried about this?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu shrugged "What do I have to worry about? Those guys have nothing on me." After tonight, lots, Natsu had lots to worry about. He hoped the strippers were extremely hairy.

"The ever humble," Cana teased raising her bottle to Natsu.

Natsu raised his back and took a sip. "What? It's the truth."

Gray flicked at the water, "Maybe I will go to Jellal's thing after all."

Natsu's mind engaged, what was Gray talking about? "Wait you were invited to Jellal's bachelor party? Why wasn't I?"

Gray made a huff of annoyance, "You were, you idiot."

"What? I don't remember that!" Natsu tried to think back. Lucy normally checked the mail but she would have showed him something like that, and he didn't remember seeing an email.

"It was like some facebook invite thing," Gray said

Natsu looked up and scratched his head absentmindedly. "Oh, I don't really go on there." A slow grin formed on his face, "I'm gonna go too!"

"I'm just going for when the goddess of wine over there gets my girlfriend too drunk, I wanna be there in case she needs me." Gray wrinkled his nose, "Juvia gets kinda weepy, I can't deal with that over the phone."

"You guys just want to go for the strippers," Cana said.

"No way, we're just having a slumber party," Natsu grinned.

Gray smiled, "Yeah with half-naked pillow fights."

* * *

It was late by the time all the guests had left. Lucy counted herself lucky that her father felt the need to run into the office. With a kiss on the cheek and a quick apology, he was gone.

When she found her way down to the pool, Cana, Natsu, and Gray were all out of the water and sitting at the small table and chairs in the corner. Gray thankfully had his pants back on and Cana had helped herself to a towel. Natsu was still in his damp suit pants, looking like a rumpled, tired, depressed mess. It tugged at her heart a little to see him so despondent. She hated taking away his smile, even when he deserved it.

They all looked up at her, but only Cana grinned. "Is it closing time sweet cheeks?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, 'fraid so. Do you guys mind leaving me alone with Natsu for a bit?"

Gray stood and grabbed the rest of his clothes, "Yeah, no problem Lucy. Come on Cana, I'll give ya a ride home."

Cana popped up and gave Lucy a hug, "Thanks for the wine and the fun Lucy. Come by the bar sometime soon, we haven't' seen ya in a while."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

Natsu remained quiet until after his adopted siblings had long left the room. He sighed, "I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy didn't say anything, she wanted to make him sweat, just a little. So instead she turned away, back towards the pool.

She heard Natsu's chair push back as he stood, "Lucy really, I'll work on this. I know I'm bad about doing things I don't want to do, and my manners aren't always what they should be. . ."

Lucy found the zipper on the back of her dress and started to pull it down.

"Lucy, please look at me. Luce I mean it, I'm really sorry. Do you want me to go apologize to the old man? Do you want me to get another suit? I'll get one. Hell I'll get a tailored one! I'll get thirty tailored ones."

Lucy slipped her dress off and kicked of her heels.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy dived in the pool. Through the water she could tell he was leaning over the pool with a panicked expression. She smiled and kicked off the bottom, bursting out of the water in front of his face. Then she grabbed him by the arms and dragged him in with her.

When they came up for air she laughed at the way he sputtered and shook his head like a dog. "Lucy, my pants were finally dry again!" he complained, but he couldn't hide his smile. He reached out and took her arm, pulling her to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, using him to keep her head above water. He was tall enough to stand where they were but she was just a little bit too short. Natsu wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she almost lost herself in the moment, forgetting why she was mad. Her feet found his pants legs, and her brain remembered, so she looked him in the eye and said, "Don't ever do that to me again."

Natsu nodded his head.

She frowned and curled her fingers in the hair at his neck. "You deserted me up there. Do you think I like talking to all those stuffy people?"

Natsu looked up and started, "Well . . ."

"I don't!" Lucy giggled. "I can't believe you would say that!"

"If you don't like it, then why are we here?" asked Natsu. "Why did we have to do this party in the first place?"

"Because it's important to my dad," Lucy answered. Natsu groaned and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows and switch to a motherly tone. "Look Natsu, I know it doesn't make sense to you. I know he wasn't the best dad for a long time, but he's the only family I have. We're finally getting to a place where we have some sort of relationship again and rebuilding that is important to me. He's accepting my life choices and letting me be the adult I want to be. So sometimes my way of meeting him halfway is smiling and nodding at a stupid party."

Natsu hugged her close. "I get it, I'm sorry Lucy."

She shook a finger, "You were very naughty, you aren't getting any cake."

Natsu grinned and laced his fingers in the hair behind her head. "That's okay, I want something else," he said, then he attempted to pull her in for a hungry kiss. Instead he got her palm in his mouth.

Lucy stuck out her tongue and said, "Well too bad, you're going to have to catch me first," and she pushed off of his legs and splashed away. She grinned at the idea of Natsu trying to chase her in the water, he wasn't the best of swimmers and already she could hear his trashing doggy paddle. It was nice having the upper hand for once.

* * *

Gray rolled over and opened his eyes to no Juvia. The room felt so much colder with her gone. After a breakfast of coffee and a long run, he was at a loss on how to kill the time. He couldn't remember what he used to do with his free time. He sure as hell wasn't gonna call Natsu after spending the whole previous day with him. Erza was working today and Cana would still be passed out. For a moment he even considered getting in touch with Lyon, but quickly the moment passed. He would have to find a way to kill time by himself.

He turned on the TV and, after checking all the channels, turned it back off. He paced from room to room, made the bed, threw in a load of laundry. Finally he settled on getting back to the book he was working on, but it was strange, he couldn't concentrate.

It wasn't that he and Juvia did a lot in their free time together. Usually he would have watched a show or read while she sewed on the couch. Before Juvia, he had no problem being alone for days at a time. He had been perfectly capable of keeping himself entertained. Now he felt too fidgety. He turned on some music and forced himself to stare at the page, eventually he just fell asleep in the chair.

Gray felt her before he saw her. He reached out and grabbed Juvia's hand. "I don't like when you're gone," he murmured. He opened his eyes to her staring down at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Juvia didn't know Gray-sama was awake!" Her face softened to a smile and she stroked his palm with her thumb. "Does Gray-sama want something while I'm up? Something to drink? Have you eaten at all today?"

Gray pulled her down in his lap and smiled. "Nope, I just want you." He was still smiling when he kissed her. After this lonely, gray weekend, Juvia was his ray of sunshine.


	9. Cannot Lie, I like Big Butts

Cana looked out over the busload of people and smiled. She had done it, this would be the bachelorette party to end all parties. Convincing the guys to join and Jellal to charter a bus to drive them all was like the icing on the cake! Free ride, boyfriends to take care of any girls who got sloppy, tickets to a show of one of the best male strip groups in the country. Just find some geezer to keep her flooded with free drinks and her night would be set!

Natsu leapt from his seat and sprinting to the back to vomit in the bus restroom and Cana chuckled. This was going to be the best night of their lives, but yeah, the next few hours on the bus, not so much.

* * *

On this slightly chilly March morning the bakery was warm and full of the comforting scents of cinnamon and vanilla. The radio played a generic mix of classic popular songs that faded into the background behind the louder sounds of massive mixer blades and the creak of the large metal work table as Yukino rolled out sheet after sheet of cookie dough. It should be a wonderfully peaceful place to spend a Saturday morning with a coffee, but Rogue didn't want to be here. Rogue was bored out of his mind.

This morning at an hour unheard of for Sting, he exploded into Rogue's house, declaring "It's Saturday! Give that poor cat some alone time, you need to get out!" Then he had proceeded to drag him over to the bakery where he spent at least ninety percent of the time chatting with Yukino while she worked. The rest of the time Sting spent desperately trying to drag Rogue into their conversations, but being social just felt exhausting for Rogue this morning. He was making it extremely difficult for his friend and Rogue wasn't even sure if he was doing it on purpose.

Around lunchtime, Rogue had enough. Not for the first time that morning, he cursed himself for not bringing his own car, but there were other ways to escape. He stood and announced, "I'm going over to the bookstore next door for a bit."

Sting looked confused, "Oh, okay. You'll be back though?" Rogue nodded.

"Levy has a really interesting selection. I'm sure you'll find something good," Yukino said with forced joviality. She couldn't hide her expression of pity, she was worried about him. Yukino probably recognized how poor a job Sting was doing cheering him up but she was just too busy to help. It wasn't her job to cheer him up anyway, if anything it made Rogue feel guilty that she was taking the trouble. It all made him feel guilty, here he was able to spend the day with two of his closest friends and it was sweet relief to leave them behind. He was a mess.

When he entered the bookstore it was cool, dark, and quiet. It was perfect. He browsed through the shelves and finally settled on something safe, written by an author he liked and was familiar with. When he brought it to the counter he was surprised to find Gajeel. The man was snoring loudly behind the register with his arms folded across his chest. He looked more like he was home in his recliner than working in his wife's shop.

Rogue paused. He looked around the store but there didn't seem to be anyone else to help him. He'd hate to wake the man, with twins the guy probably never slept. For a moment, Rogue considered calling out. Surely Levy wouldn't leave Gajeel asleep behind the register at her store, she had to be somewhere nearby. However, making such a racket would be embarrassing and would wake probably Gajeel up anyway. Rogue decided to try and rouse the man gently, if that didn't work he didn't need the book anyway.

"Umm. . . Gajeel?" Rogue tried softly. Gajeel scratched his throat and smacked his lips, but showed no other signs of waking. Rogue set the book on the counter and leaned a little bit closer. "Gajeel?" He said at almost normal volume.

Gajeel opened on eye and on seeing Rogue so close, he startled and almost fell out of the desk chair he was sitting in. He caught himself on the counter and shouted, "What the fuck! You trying to give a man a heart attack!"

Rogue held up the book. "Sorry, I just wanted to get. . ."

There was a cry from a back room and Levy came storming out with a tiny, blue-haired baby clinging desperately to her hair and screaming in her ear. She pointed a finger at Gajeel and chastised,"Are you crazy! I just got them to sleep!"

Gajeel motioned to Rogue, "Well this idiot woke me up."

Levy tried to gently dislodge her hair from her babies tiny fingers. "You're not supposed to be sleeping, you're supposed to be watching the register for me!" she groaned.

"I was watching it!" Gajeel said defensively. Then he cracked a slow smile and added,"just . . .ya know . . .with my eyes closed."

Levy made a sound of exasperation. "Gajeel. . . ." she whined. The baby was finally starting to calm from Levy's frantic bouncing, it nuzzled into her shoulder and made a few cranky whimpers. Levy sighed, "You know what? Just get out of here. You're lucky Yajeh sleeps so deeply, I think Shutora is on her back down too."

"You sure?" Gajeel asked

"Yes, Lakia should be here in a half hour." Levy rubbed the baby's back and her whole body and expression softened when the child sighed and snuggled back onto her chest. Levy smiled and said, "Your deep voice wakes them anyway."

Gajeel stood and stretched, then he bent to kiss his tiny wife on the cheek. "Thanks Shorty. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, but you're making dinner," she said with a shake of her finger.

Gajeel snorted, "I don't see how that's any different than any other night." Then he pinched her butt and chuckled when she furiously slapped his hand away.

"Gajeel, there are other people here!" Levy hissed. She smiled tiredly at Rogue, "Sorry about this idiot. Can I help you with something Rogue?"

Rogue started to answer her but Gajeel grabbed him roughly by the back of collar and started dragging him towards the door. Gajeel pulled the book from Rogue's hand and held it up over his shoulder. "Put me down for buying this book Levy. I'm taking this nerd with me."

Rogue just barely caught Levy's eye roll before Gajeel had him out the front door. Gajeel released him and handed him the book. Rogue frowned down at it. "Thanks?"

"You're buying me lunch asshole, thanks for getting me in trouble. Let's go." Then Gajeel stormed in the direction of Fairy Tail.

Rogue thought to protest, he didn't really appreciate the clipped tone, but instead he just shrugged and followed after. He was hungry, and at least this would kill some time and keep him away from the two lovebirds at the bakery. Even seeing Levy and Gajeel fight like exhausted, crazy people had him missing Minerva. He wished he was home with his computer and a pizza.

Fairy Tail was already starting to fill up with the lunch crowd. The hostess led them to a small booth and hurried off to put in their drink order. Water for Rogue, beer for Gajeel. Rogue raised a brow, "isn't it a little early for a drink?"

Gajeel shrugged, "This is the only time I'm off duty and awake, I'm allowed a drink. Yajeh is up like six times a night lately, the little asshole, so you better believe when that kid sleeps, I sleep."

Rogue nodded then slumped down in his seat and stared out the window. Gajeel frowned, "What's going on with you today? I mean, yer usually quiet but not pouty. You look like someone stole yer lolli, it's makin' me lose my appetite."

The waitress set drinks down in front of them and Gajeel was temporarily distracted. "Thanks, can you just bring me the usual? And grab one for him too."

"What's your usual?" Rogue asked, feeling cranky that Gajeel ordered for him like he was some mild mannered date.

"It's a breakfast burger, bacon, egg, and cheese on a patty. Some extra fancy crap Mest throws in there to make it higher end, fries on the side. It's good, you'll like it," Gajeel insisted as he took a sip of his drink.

Rogue slumped miserably on his bench. That sounded wonderful, but he was tired of feeling so out of control. Everyone seemed to think they knew what was best for him. Gajeel ordering his lunch, Sting dragging him out of his apartment, Minerva insisting he should just be happy with something casual. What the hell did any of them know about what he wanted?

Gajeel raised a brow, "Ya gonna talk or are we just gonna make grumpy faces at each other all lunch?"

Rogue swallowed deeply. Was this even something he wanted to discuss with Gajeel? He sipped his water to buy time. Finally he asked "Did you know Levy was the one for you when you first met her?"

Gajeel's eyes went wide and he set down his glass. "Asking the hard stuff today huh?" Then he chuckled, "I believe the first time I met Levy I kicked over her sand castle. I mean, I'm not exactly sure, but it was a tiny kid with blue hair who furiously threw sand back at me after."

Rogue tilted his head feeling the glorious spark of interest. "I didn't know you knew Levy since you were kids. I thought you met after tech school when you started with Laxus."

"I wouldn't say that we knew each other, I just knew who she was, ya know? Back then I always picked on her when I saw her; knocking her books out of her hands, messing up her hair, stealing food from her lunch. She was a couple years below me, just a lil shrimp that I was abusing 'cause I could. It bothered me that she wasn't afraid." Gajeel sighed dejectedly, "I was a pretty pathetic kid."

"So how did you guys get where you are now?"

"I don't know, Juvenile kinda helped me turn things around. I think I did it all 'cause dad was always gone touring and I wanted him to see I was just as tough as him. Then that one time he came home and all he said was 'you still got that nasty look in your eye' and he just seemed so damn disappointed. I was so angry, and I took it out on that store, bashing in windows, destroying all the merchandise." Gajeel laughed humorlessly. "Kinda ironic that that store was here in this shopping center huh?"

"I knew you got in trouble but I never knew for what. That's crazy, you destroyed one of Makarov's stores!"

Gajeel covered his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm real lucky. The judge was ready to try me as an adult, but Makarov said it wouldn't be necessary. It took me a bit to fully grasp what a good thing he did for me, but when he did I was determined to make something of that chance."

"I bet, I'm guessing that's why you didn't come by our gym anymore."

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, I needed to stay away from those guys I was hanging with. Most of them ended up in jail themselves. I did good, got my GED, went to tech school, then started working with Laxus repairing properties for the same guy who's property I had destroyed a few years prior."

"And then it was different with Levy?" Rogue asked.

"When I met Levy again she wasn't a girl anymore, she was like a full woman ya know," Gajeel said with a pained expression, making a curving gesture with his hands.

"So then, is that when you decided you wanted to be with her?"

Gajeel laughed and shook his head. "No, I thought I didn't deserve to be in the same room as her. She was so far out of my league that looking at her was like star gazin'. I tried to keep my distance."

"What changed?"

"She wanted to hang out with me. In the beginning I thought that she saw me as like some science experiment, like she was studying some big ape that learned to talk, and I kept waiting for her to get tired of me. But she didn't, if anything she started spending even more time with me. She kept breaking things around the house and asking me to fix em, anytime we were at the bar she found her way to my side, sometimes she'd even come visit me at work. And hell man, at that point I felt lucky that she'd accept me as a friend, so I followed her around like a dog." Gajeel grinned, "Now that I think back on it, she was pretty obvious. I was an idiot."

"You never told her how you felt?"

Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms. "Of course not! Wait a minute, we're getting off track now. Is this why you're all mopey? You havin' issues with some chick?"

Rogue frowned and settled back in his seat. He had almost been enjoying himself for a moment. Gajeel just stared, waiting. Rogue rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm probably the last person who could give you real advice on something like that. I still feel like I ended up with Levy just 'cause I'm a lucky son of a bitch. Hasn't your butt buddy, Mr. Frosted Tips, been able to help with this?"

Rogue sighed, "Well, the thing with Sting is any time he actually works up the courage to say something, the girl says yes. He doesn't know what rejection is."

"Ahh, so you got rejected by some chick." Gajeel nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

Rogue frowned, was it a full rejection? He really believed that if he met her conditions of silence he could be in her bed right now. "More we couldn't agree what we wanted."

"If you're worried that you aren't good enough, you probably aren't but it doesn't matter. I've been informed that we don't get to make that decision. They get to decide if they like you even if you're a piece of shit."

Rogue knew it wasn't that for him. The idea that he might not be good enough no longer entered his mind, but he thought back to his last interaction with Minerva and he started to wonder if maybe Minerva was the one with those doubts. "How do you make that go away? That feeling that you aren't good enough?"

Gajeel frowned and took a long sip of his beer. He set it down and sighed. "Honestly, I have no clue. I'll let you know if I ever figure it out."

* * *

Natsu was still a little groggy from the bus ride when the guys all filed into the seats in the auditorium. It was a large space, it could probably fit a thousand people and the seats were filling up quick. Just what kind of strip tease was this?

Freed smiled as he took his seat. "I'm assuming this means we aren't seeing strippers?"

Natsu frowned down at the stage, Freed was right, it would be kinda weird to have that kind of performance on a stage like this. Even with the close up seats, they wouldn't really be able to see much. Just Natsu had never been to that kind of thing before, how would he know that stage was weird? Which brought to mind the fact that Freed _did_ know this kind of stage was wrong. Natsu narrowed his eyes. What kind of stuff did Freed get in to?

Jellal took the seat next to Natsu and grinned, "No, we are not. This is one of the Cirque du Soleils," he turned to Erik, "isn't that right?" Erik nodded in agreement.

"Aww, no naked ladies?" complained Bixlow.

Jellal shook his head, "No, my apologies, but there will be beautiful women in bodysuits doing amazing feats of strength and flexibility."

Gray crossed his arms. "Not that I mind, but it's kinda funny that we would end up being the ones seeing a show while the girls are watching people get naked."

"Yes, I suppose it would be," Jellal smiled and chuckled softly, "but they aren't seeing strippers either."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

Jellal adjusted his sitting position and explained, "A friend of mine is fairly high up here, I called in a favor. The girls are seeing a different show from what they think they are."

"Isn't that going to piss Erza off?" Natsu asked. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of her face when she realized that she had been duped. They might be adults now but some things never lost their fun. Natsu couldn't believe Jellal's audacity, but he had to admit it made him feel extremely close to his future brother-in-law.

Jellal just waved off Natsu's concern and settled in his seat. "I know it was extremely risky of me, but Erza's going to love where I sent them. Cana will be livid, but that's what she gets for trying to manipulate Erik."

"As if I'd change our plans based on what they were doing," grumbled Erik from his seat on the other side of Jellal.

Suddenly the houselights dimmed and eerie lighting focused on the stage in the front. Then puffs of fire burst out from off stage followed by dancers swinging around double sided torches. Natsu's eyes went wide, this night was going to be awesome! Before he settled in fully, he asked Jellal, "So who did you send them to see?"

Jellal whispered the name in Natsu's ear and Natsu laughed. Then he gently punched Jellal in the chest and cheered, "Welcome to the family! Who knew you'd fit in so well!"

* * *

After a delicious, sophisticated dinner at the hotel's top-rated restaurant, the girls all clambered nervous and giggling into the booth around the massive round table. The room was packed, there wasn't a seat free, and there was excitement in the air. Lucy was so overwhelmed by it that she didn't even think when she led the group around the table and ended up at the very last seat which was open to the floor. She frowned as she took her seat. This would have been a much better place for Mira or Cana, Lucy didn't know what she would do if some guy came and danced next to her.

"I'm just going to shut my eyes the whole time Lucy," Wendy whispered as she took the seat next to her.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable you just let me know, we'll leave right away," Lucy reassured her. She grimaced at how close they were to the stage and looked longingly at the middle of the booth where Mira, and Lisanna currently sat. "Maybe we should have made sure we were in the middle, I feel so exposed on the end like this."

"This is so exciting!" Erza declared from the other end, clapping her hands frantically.

Cana looked at Lucy from her seat next to Erza and winked, "I made sure they knew it was Erza's bachelorette." Lucy was suddenly having a very hard time not clawing her way to the safety of the middle of the booth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, hold on tight!" came a voice over the sound system.

"Gentlemen," snorted Cana. Then she looked around them and wrinkled her nose, "You know, actually there is a surprising amount of men here. These guys must be really good."

Techno music blared on the speakers, the loud base making the entire room vibrate along. The lights dimmed and brightly colored spotlights bounced around the room. "Be prepared to be blown away by the Jiggle Butt Gang!" announced the voice.

Cana's mouth dropped open wide. "No, no, no, no!" she said with an agitated shake of her head.

"What's wrong Cana?" asked Mira.

Cana began frantically searching her purse. "This wasn't supposed to be the Jiggle Butt Gang, it was supposed to be Rugged Butts and Bulges!" She found her ticket and frowned down at it. "All this says is Butt! What kind of idiots just write the word butt on a ticket when they have two shows that have the word in it!" she cried.

Three men slid out onto the stage in satiny skin-tight bodysuits with rear-ends so massive that Lucy knew they had to be fake. Immediately those behinds began gyrating along with the music, it was mesmerizing. Lucy almost choked on her own saliva.

"Oh my god," gasped Mira.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cana hissed. She placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, "Sweetie I am so . . ."

Erza didn't hear her, she was too absorbed in the show. "What a delightful piece of satire!" she declared. She turned back to Cana with an enthralled smile. "Cana this is wonderful! I have to admit, I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of strippers, but I knew you would pick something tasteful."

Lucy snorted, tasteful and Cana weren't exactly two things that always went together.

"But this!" Erza continued. "You really _do_ know me so well! This is fantastic!" She hugged Cana tight.

"I have a feeling someone else who knows you well had a hand in this," Cana grumbled.

That was when the fart sounds began. They started so softly they were almost indiscernible from the base, but they grew in strength until they were the loudest thing in the place. The sounds shook the room in rhythm with the motion of the performer's dancing butts.

"Oh my god!" Mira screamed with a giggle. She, Lisanna, and Kinana all fell over on top of each other in fits of laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Cana.

Erza was still mesmerized. "This is magical," she breathed out.

Juvia tapped Lucy on the shoulder, "Lucy, Juvia is confused. Is this supposed to be sexy or funny? Because Juvia isn't really getting either."

Lucy shook her head and laughed, "Juvia, I really don't know."

"Maybe Juvia can get some more drinks, then this will be funny?" Juvia turned and waved to get the waiter's attention.

A loud voice boomed over the farts and the base, "We have a future bride in the house! Guys let's show her some love!" Then to Lucy's horror the three men began backing down off the stage and dancing their way towards them.

"Oh god no! What have I done!" Cana said, clutching her face.

The Jiggle Butts surrounded Erza and started twerking up at her face. "What form! What grace!" she cheered, clapping and slapping their bouncing rear-ends.

"I'm a little bit disturbed that you like this so much," Cana said with a disgusted expression.

Lucy turned to Wendy, "Do you want to go?"

Wendy grinned with her sweet little smile, "Actually, I think this is kinda fun."

* * *

When the show ended, Cana stormed out into the casino like a bloodhound on a scent. She dragged the giggling train of women expertly through crowds of old ladies with fanny packs and fancy dressed gamblers with cocktails like a determined mother duck. Lucy was a little bit nervous, there was murder in her friend's eyes.

"Umm Cana, where exactly are we off to now? Are we going to do some gambling? Get some drinks?" Lucy tried.

Cana didn't even look back, "I'm gonna find that asshole and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Didn't we say we were going to keep this separate?" Lucy asked.

"That changed when he messed with my plans! I was supposed to see oiled abs and expert dance routines, not some fart olympics!" Cana declared as she swung left, dragging a wasted Juvia on her arm.

Juvia smiled with her eyes tightly shut. "Juvia can't wait to see her Gray-sama! He's Juvia's good luck charm!"

Cana found most of the guys taking a break at one of the bars and she made a beeline for Jellal, shaking her finger in the air while Juvia swung around on her other arm with a cheer. "You asshole! How dare you pull a stunt like that!" Cana shouted in Jellal's face.

Jellal didn't look even slightly fazed by her anger. He grinned at her and raised a glass. "How was the show Cana? I've heard it's spectacular. Did they really juggle glow in the dark using only the muscles in their butts?"

"That sounds awesome! I'm almost jealous!" Natsu exclaimed. He grinned up at Cana, "I bet you liked that show a lot huh?"

Gray stood on her other side. "Yeah, don't be so grumpy. We know you can't lie, you love big butts!"

Both boys began backing into her roughly, shaking their behinds with different levels of grace. Cana just crossed her arms and let herself be bounced back and forth. "I hate you guys," she grumbled. "I wouldn't be so jovial if I were you. Lucy has decided to run away with them and Juvia is so upset with you Gray that she's over crying in a corner."

Natsu laughed and threw an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "No she wouldn't. Lucy doesn't even think farts are that funny. Trust me, I would know."

Gray crossed his arms, "And Juvia isn't crying, you're just mad . . ."

Then his eyes caught sight of Juvia who had crawled under the bar and was currently sobbing, "Gray-sama never throws his butt so enthusiastically at me!"

Gray slumped in defeat. "You guys have been drinking all day, haven't you?"

Cana smiled and nodded. Juvia popped out from under the table. "Juvia was so happy to see Gray-sama and he doesn't look happy to see Juvia!" Then with a dramatic twirl she ran off into the crowd.

"Dammit," Gray uttered before disappearing after her.

Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal's waist and pulled herself tight against his chest. "Oh darling you should have seen the show! It was wonderful! It was so funny. . . and oddly graceful. We must get suits like those."

Jellal kissed the top of her head with a grin. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it." He looked at Cana, "Maybe I can offer you a peace offering by buying everyone a drink?"

Cana sighed, "Sure, but just know that one of these days I'll be getting you back, ten-fold."

Jellal smiled, "I'll be counting on it."

* * *

When Gray finally found Juvia he was dismayed to find her camped out in a crowd at a craps table. He looked over her shoulder, "Just what are you doing here Juvia?"

Juvia looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh Gray-sama perfect timing! You will be Juvia's lucky charm. It's my turn to roll." She held a pair of dice over her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Gray asked with a furrow of his brow.

Juvia looked at him like he was stupid, "Blow on it obviously Gray-sama."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to."

"Why not Gray-sama? It's so easy," she squeezed his cheeks together. "Now breathe out Gray-sama, make Juvia's dice lucky!"

"No Juvia," Gray growled through his puckered up mouth.

"Just blow on the fucking dice you moron! We're all waiting!" shouted a man with a bright red face on the other side of the table.

Gray rolled his eyes then gently blew across the dice in Juvia's hand. Juvia's eyes went wide. "Suddenly Juvia doesn't want to play anymore. Juvia wants to go upstairs."

"Just roll the goddamn dice!" shrieked the impatient man.

A terrified Juvia tossed the dice on the table then hid her face in Gray's chest. Gray pointed at the man, "After this you and I are gonna have words."

"Ten the lady gets to roll again!" announced the boxman. The table was absolute chaos with everyone throwing down more chips as one of the staff members slid the dice back Juvia's way.

Juvia picked them up and slowly lifted them to Gray's lips with trembling cupped hands. "Blow again Gray-sama?"

The table went still as they all watched until finally the angry man began to bounce excitedly in place. "Just blow on the dice you lucky bastard."

Gray curled his lips and cut his eyes in the man's direction. "I don't like you," he grumbled, but he blew on the dice anyway. It was worth it when Juvia made a tiny shiver. She chucked the dice haphazardly on the table again then hid her face in his chest. He thought it was adorable that she couldn't watch.

"It's a six! We might have a lucky shooter ladies and gentlemen! Will she roll a ten again?" The table went nuts and Juvia delicately grabbed the dice and slowly lifted them to Gray's mouth again.

"Blow hard you sexy bastard," screamed the angry man.

"Something is not right with that guy," murmured Gray as he blew across Juvia's fingers. He no longer felt the need to punch the man in the face though, all that was on his mind was the way Juvia's pupils dilated as she felt his cool breath on her palms. This had to be the last roll, he wanted to get her out of here. She didn't look away from his face as she tossed the dice on the table.

"It's a ten!" declared the boxman and the whole table cheered.

Juvia jumped into his arms. "Gray-sama is Juvia's lucky charm!"

When she pulled away and looked up at him he lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them. They needed to leave, he wanted to be away from this crowd and just with her. The rest wouldn't mind if he and Juvia called it a night, like most things his family did, this night had already descended into chaos. Gray looked up and smiled at Juvia's deer in headlights look. "How about we get out of here?"

"Your winnings miss," said a staff member, pushing over a small pile.

Juvia grinned, "See Gray-sama is Juvia's lucky charm!"

"You can't leave the table was just getting good!" exclaimed the strange man on the other side of the table but Gray ignored him.

He picked up Juvia's chips and then picked up Juvia, smiling at the way she squeaked and covered her mouth. Gray called back at the obnoxious heckler, "No way man, we know how to quit when we're ahead." The casino might be full of games and rambunctious people, but at the moment Gray's room just sounded much more fun to him.

"So Gray-sama was happy to see Juvia?" Juvia asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gray smiled, "Gray is always happy to see Juvia."

* * *

Mira checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. She fussed over her bangs and frowned, she really needed to just give in and grow the things out already. They looked amazing when she took the time to do them right but they bothered her so much she usually tied them away from her face anyway. She was at Akane tonight though, she would have to bear it. With a sigh and one last adjustment to her ponytail and she was out the door to find the girls.

Before she could get very far, a large hand wrapped around her arm. She turned back sharply, ready to slap her would-be attacker in the face, but all anxiety melted away when she met Laxus's hooded eyes.

"Ya gonna attack me there?" Laxus said with a cockeyed grin.

Mira playfully smacked his chest. "You scared me! You could have at least called my name."

Laxus raised a brow, "You really think you would have heard me in all this racket here?"

Mira looked up at him with a smile. "I suppose not. What do you need honey?"

"You. Let's get out of here, it's too loud,"

"Are you not having any fun? Where's Freed and Bixlow?"

"Freed's already set up shop at some blackjack table and Bixlow found a slot machine that he swears is the one." Laxus chuckled fondly. "He's already made friends with the two old ladies sitting next to him."

"You don't want to gamble too?" Mira asked.

Laxus wrinkled his brow. "Of course not, I don't want to throw any money down the toilet. I worked hard for it." He put a hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You look good tonight, you know that? I can't remember the last time I've seen you in a dress like that."

Mira tilted her head and smiled, then stepped out of his hold to do a little twirl. "Do you like it? Maybe I should dress more like this when I work at the restaurant!"

Laxus shook his head and grinned shyly, "Well to be honest, I like the dress but mostly because makes me want to tear it off you. I don't really like the idea of your customers feeling the same way." He reached over and gently gripped her hip, pulling her close and sliding his hand over her butt. He looked down at her with hungry eyes. Then he murmured, "Come upstairs with me Mira. I want to be alone with you."

Mira felt her cheeks heat up at his implication. She held his stare and felt her heart rate elevate. Cana and Lisanna probably wouldn't be happy with her for ditching them, but neither of them had wanted to leave the table long enough to accompany her to the restroom. Plus Laxus was looking so good in his fitted suit and the way he was looking at her made the entire rest of the resort seem to disappear. She bit her lip and smiled. "Okay, let's go."

He breathed out sharply with a pained smile. "Why are you always so good to me?"

"Cause I love you Laxus," Mira said.

"I know you want to go hang out with your sister and Cana but I ask you to come upstairs and you say okay without even batting an eye."

"Are you okay?" Mira asked. Then she put her hands to her hips, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Have you been drinking."

"I've had a couple but that has nothing to do with what I'm trying to say here." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean damn Mira, when I saw you come in with the girls to the bar I just felt overwhelmed by the fact that you were mine. Do you get how beautiful you are?"

"Now I know you've been drinking," Mira giggled.

He pulled her back into his arms, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head. When she smiled up at him he grinned, "You just mean so much to me. I don't ever wanna let you go." He covered his eyes with a large hand then peeked down at her through his fingers with a breathy chuckle. "I wanna do something, but you're gonna think I'm crazy."

"Well you know me, I'm always up for crazy," Mira said with a wink.

* * *

After most of the others had left the bar, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder. He had a brilliant plan, one that would save them month's of headache, but he wasn't sure if Lucy would go for it. He had to bring it up smoothly. "So Luce, Richard was talking to all of us after the show. . ."

"That's the love chef guy, right?" Lucy asked. She sipped her red cocktail and sighed, "this is so good."

"Yeah." Natsu eyed her drink warily, had she been drinking too much? If so that would ruin his plans.

She looked up at him as if noticing his silence. "Is that the end of the story . . .?"

Natsu grinned, she was right as rain. A drunk Lucy would have smiled and purred. He leaned towards her. "Well, being such a love obsessed guy, Richard knows all about the marriage requirements for here in Akane. He was telling us all about it at dinner and apparently they are like a special jurisomething so you can just walk over to the chapel and sign a form then within an hour you're leaving there married."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Like legally married?"

"Yeah, no fuss, quicky wedding and then you get a discount on one of the fancy suites upstairs." He leaned closer, he had to close the deal. "So I was thinking . . . maybe we could go check it out."

"I don't know. . . " Lucy frowned and look a long sip of her drink.

"Imagine Lucy, no more wedding locations, no worrying about pleasing your dad. . ." He laughed, "or worrying about how your side and my side will get along cause let's be honest it will probably be a disaster."

Lucy pouted, but her furrowed brow revealed that she was actually considering it. "But what about my dress?" she asked.

Natsu waved her off. "With the money we save, we could get a professional photographer to take pictures of you in it. You could even go to some pretty field or railroad tracks like all those strange pictures you keep showing me."

Lucy sat up straight and considered him shrewdly. "Would you put on a suit and take them with me?"

Natsu groaned, but when he saw Lucy's eyebrows raise, he grinned wide. "Sure Luce, whatever you want."

Lucy smiled at the idea and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well maybe we could go look at least. It might be nice. It has turned into way more of a headache than I thought it would be."

Internally Natsu leapt for joy, though on the outside he just stood and held out his hand to help her off her barstool. As they headed in the direction of the chapel all he could think was, this whole nightmare is going to be over. No more centerpieces, no more locations, no more djs, no more flowers, no more guest lists, no more invitations! Just Lucy and him as it was supposed to be.

They were about to enter the chapel when Natsu heard a giggle and then an all too familiar laugh. Before he knew what he was doing, Natsu pulled Lucy behind one of the nearby curtains, covering her mouth when she protested. They watched in shock as Laxus came out of the chapel carrying Mira out bridal style. Laxus smiled a large smile that Natsu didn't recognize. Then Laxus looked down at Mira and said, "Now let's go see about tearing that dress."

Mira cheered and kissed him, then Laxus headed for the elevators.

Lucy squeezed Natsu's shoulder, "Oh my god! Can you believe that?"

Natsu scrunched up his face, "Seriously, gross, now I'm gonna have the image of naked Laxus in my mind for the rest of the night."

Lucy smacked him, "Not that you idiot! Laxus and Mira got married!"

Natsu's eyes went wide, of course they did! Why else would they come out of the chapel like that? "You mean!"

Lucy nodded, "Yes!"

"They stole our idea!" Natsu exclaimed, sliding his hands down the sides of his face with a groan. "Now if we get married in there it will look like we're copying them!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "Natsu I'm not getting married here!"

"Well certainly not now," Natsu said huffily. He took her arm and started in the direction of their room. "I'll be damned if I do anything Laxus does."

Lucy hugged his arm and sighed, "We're gonna find a good place, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Then he laughed, "You just have to stop being so picky."

Lucy frowned down at her feet and sighed. "I can't help it, I want it to be perfect."

"We could always have Cana get ordained and marry us in the Magnolia Commons parking lot."

"Natsu that sounds terrible,"Lucy groaned.

"On that island we spent the day stranded on?" Natsu suggested with a teasing grin.

"Natsu!"

"Oooo, what about the park like Erza, we could even use all her vendors! And reuse her decorations! It would be completely preplanned. She would love that."

"Natsu . . ." Lucy sobbed into his chest.

"Lucy," Natsu said gently. He turned her to look at him. When her eyes lifted to meet his, he smiled. "You'll find what you want, I know it. There's no hurry okay? We need to put it off a year or two I don't care, I still get to come home to you every day and that's good enough for me."

Lucy nodded and patted his cheek with a smile. She opened her mouth to say something but then she stopped and her face fell. "Oh my god, Mira and Laxus got married!"

Natsu wrinkled his brow, "Yeah Lucy, we figured that out a while ago. Where have you been?"

"Natsu think about it, at Erza's bachelorette party, Laxus and Mira got married."

A large grin grew on Natsu's face, "Yeah, Erza is going to hate that."

Lucy leaned on the walls next to the elevator. "Do you think they're going to try and hide it until the wedding is over?"

Natsu became giddy. "I hope so, I can't wait to give him shit about it!"

Lucy sighed and pushed the up button. "You guys are the strangest group, I swear." Then she froze and slowly turned to Natsu with a scowl, "Wait, is that why you wanted to get married in the chapel? To annoy Erza?"

The elevator doors opened buying Natsu some time. He backed into it with his hands up, his face a nervous grin. "Not. . .exactly. It was cause I love you! The pissing off Erza would just be a bonus!"

Lucy leaned against the elevator wall and rubbed her temples, "Ooooh Natsu."

Natsu pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head. "Yoooouuuu love it," he sang.

She smiled up at him and giggled softly, "Only a little bit."

* * *

Laxus woke to the sensation of Mira stirring in her place on his chest. He opened one eye and on noting her worried expression, opened the other as well.

She smiled tightly and said a cheerful "Good Morning!"

Laxus drew his brows together and pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you. . .?"Mira looked away and frowned. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

Laxus smiled a lopsided grin, "How could I forget? You looked better with that dress off than you looked with it on."

Mira laughed lightly and shook her head, "No silly, I mean the getting married part."

"The what?" Laxus asked feigning confusion. Mira paled, her smile pulling down in distress. Laxus chuckled and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Of course I remember Mira. I'm just teasin'"

Mira made a relieved sigh and dropped her face onto his chest. She looked back up at him with her eyes sparkling. "So you aren't upset or worried about it?"

"No."

Mira smiled, "I'm so relieved. I thought you might regret it."

"Nah, I wouldn't regret that, it was a good thing. Were you sad you didn't get the whole picking out a dress with the champagne and everything?"

Mira giggled, "I can't believe you remembered that!" She kissed his nose, "I don't mind, but you might have to buy me a good bottle for when we get home."

Laxus smiled and said, "I can do that."

Mira's eyes went wide and she cautioned, "We can't tell Erza, this was supposed to be her weekend. We'll should really let her have until after the wedding."

Laxus shrugged, "I don't care if we tell anyone ever."

Mira laughed and kissed his nose, "Well I'll have to tell brother and sister eventually." She sat up and stretched. Laxus nearly lost his breath at the sight of her naked in the morning sunlight. He didn't think he could ever get tired of looking at her.

When Mira went to stand, Laxus caught her arm. "Hey, where you going?"

"To get ready, we have to check out soon. Can't lollygag in bed all day silly," she said, booping his nose with a teasing grin.

Laxus looked at the clock, they still had half an hour til checkout. He smiled back up at Mira and pulled her back down. Mira giggled as she landed face to face with him. She hovered her lips right over his and murmured, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm not ready yet," Laxus answered. Then he smile a lopsided grin, "Can't I have a little time with my wife?" He was rewarded with an extremely unwifely kiss.

* * *

From the back of the bus Erza watched over her friends and family with a smile. How she loved these people! How she loved the man sleeping gently in the seat next to her! She gently wrapped herself around his arm and leaned into him, sighing happily. Erza was overwhelmed with joy, in just two weeks she would be Mrs. Jellal Fernandez and all these people she cared about were going to be part of it.

She knew Cana hadn't planned for things to go the way they did, but last night had been perfect. The dinner, their dresses, the silly show, and even the way it turned into a joint bachelor party in the end, was all absolutely perfect. After all, she had spent so many years on her own that she didn't find herself missing that independence. At the end of a fun day she wanted to tell Jellal about it, she wanted to curl up at his side, she wanted his kisses and attention. Cana called her lame for it but there would be plenty of time in the future for time apart. Now was still the time for them.

Cana currently slept propped up against a window, snoring loudly with Lisanna asleep by her side. Erza was glad that even though things didn't go exactly as planned, Cana had a good time. She worried about her adopted sister often. Was she really happy in her life choices? Would she ever find love and peace? Last night was the first time in a long time that Cana hadn't found someone to take to bed with her, instead she and Lisanna played cards all night with Bixlow and Freed. Erza wasn't quite sure how Cana's relationship with Bacchus was going but that was certainly a sign that Cana took him seriously. Erza was so pleased that Cana had someone like that.

Erza chuckled to herself, she was beginning to sound like Mira. Since when did it matter to her that people found love or didn't? She watched Mira chat happily with Freed while Laxus slept next to her. Mira had never been someone that Erza would think to worry about. Laxus on the other hand, since they had been kids, worrying about him had sent her on an emotional roller coaster, but he seemed to be doing better these days. She wondered if his relationship with Mira had changed his idea of marriage at all. Erza would like it if he could take that final step, she would like it very much.

All her family had grown and changed so much in the past year. Who knew those five messes Makarov took under his wing all those years ago could overcome their difficult starts to become such capable adults. Makarov had definitely given them so much more than just a roof over their heads, he had given them real love and they were finally all learning how to share it. It warmed Erza's heart, her cup runneth over.


	10. The Frosting on the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *some smut content marked with NSFW*

Natsu parked the truck and turned to Lucy with a groan of relief. "I am so happy that nightmare is over."

Lucy laughed and ruffled his hair. "We still have the wedding tomorrow, remember?"

"Yea, yea, but Erza can't make us do the actual wedding over and over again. Once it's done, it's done." He popped out of the truck and slammed his door, then walked round to meet her as she closed her own. He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "At least tomorrow we'll get fed after."

Lucy laughed and took a few steps towards the vineyard. "We get to eat now," she said cheerfully, "that is why they call this a rehearsal _dinner_." Then she gestured out to the mountains, "And in all this beautiful . . ." her hand dropped and she finished with a slow "scenery."

Natsu draped an arm across her shoulders, "You alright there?"

Lucy stared off into the distance, then breathed out, "Oh my god Natsu, we're idiots."

"Speak for yourself weirdo."

"Natsu, are most of the trees here deciduous?" Lucy asked.

"Delicious? You need more fiber in your diet Lucy?" Natsu laughed when Lucy turned to him with an irritated expression. "Yea, most of the trees here are. Lots of maples and oaks, maybe some poplar and walnut. There is a few pines in the mix in the mix though. Why?"

"Is it pretty here in the fall? Is there a lot of color?"

"Yea, it's real nice. I meant to bring you out this way last fall but we've just been so busy."

Lucy turned to him, her eyes bright with excitement. "Natsu what if we moved the wedding up to like mid-October?"

Natsu raised a brow. "Moved it up? We don't even have a location yet Luce."

Lucy pulled her arms and shoulders in tight and grinned ear to ear. "We could after we spoke with Bisca and Alzack!"

Natsu looked out at the blooming mountains and the hills packed tight with wooden stakes and the green starts of leaves on grape vines. He smiled slowly, "Yea, that sounds perfect. Let's do it!"

Lucy bounced with excited squeal then dragged him down the hill to find Bisca. Natsu couldn't think of a better solution. Now every time they had to do annoying wedding things they could do them here, while he gorged himself on Bisca's cooking.

* * *

"Oh Lisanna, I can't believe we're late!" Mira exclaimed as she hurried up the walkway to Erza's house.

"I know! Cana is going to be so upset that we left her alone," Lisanna commiserated with a grimace.

"Cana? Forget Cana! Erza is going to have a heart attack!"

Lisanna groaned, "I was trying to forget about that."

Mira burst into the house, stepping out of her shoes and hanging her purse on one of the hooks by the door. At least Erza wouldn't be mad about her tracking dirt around the house. She wondered where Erza was, Mira had expected the bride to be there the moment they opened the front door. She wandered into the house and, to her confusion, Mira found Erza in the dining room, looking oddly serene as Bisca pinned her hair in place.

Bisca grinned, "Hey sugars, if you girls need it, there's a pot of coffee and a nice breakfast spread in the kitchen."

Erza took a sip of her coffee and turned Mira with a relaxed smile. "Ah Mira, Lisanna! I'm so happy you guys are finally here. Wonderful! Isn't it just the most beautiful day." She sighed and took another sip of her coffee. In the seat next to her Meredy looked up from her phone and shrugged with a shake of her head and a grin. Mira frowned, this was the last kind of scene Mira expected.

In the background MacBeth snapped a picture, then looked down at his camera. He looked down at it and almost smiled when he said, "This morning is way less annoying than I thought it would be."

"This is weird but I'll take it," Lisanna whispered in Mira's ear.

"Hey sluts," Cana said with a grin, poking her head out from the door to the kitchen.

"But. . .but what . . ." Mira stuttered in confusion. She looked to Cana for answers and Cana gave her an impish smile. Mira narrowed her eyes, she knew that smile all too well.

Mira was not satisfied, she grasped onto Cana's arm as she passed by her and roughly dragged her deeper into the kitchen. "Cana what did you do?" she hissed.

Cana clasped her heart. "How could you suggest such a thing!"

Lisanna entered the kitchen and helped herself to a mug of coffee. "It's cause Erza looks like she had breakfast with Willy Nelson, that's why," she chuckled.

Cana shrugged, "I didn't do anything bad, I just convinced her to take one of her happy pills this morning."

"What?! Cana it's her wedding day!" Mira exclaimed. "She probably has a million things to needs to keep track of today! You know how slovenly she gets when she takes those!"

"Mira, you weren't there! You don't know how it's been. She called me at four AM this morning. Four AM! Do you want to know why? Please, guess the reason," Cana snapped.

"Cana," Mira sighed with a shake of her head.

"It was because she was worried that the color she picked for the ribbons on the favors wasn't the right color and she wondered if I could run to the store and buy a few more options!" Cana said with a violent wave of her hands.

Mira covered her eyes and sighed again. Erza started the crazy early this morning. "Oh dear."

"You remember the favors don't you? You remember tying the ribbons and retying the ribbons because she didn't like any of the bows." Cana mimed tying tiny bows with a scowl on her face then stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

Lisanna giggled, "It was like working in a little sweatshop."

Cana made an exaggerated nod. "Yea, so you better believe that I was not doing that today. No way in hell!"

"But the happy pills?" Mira sighed.

Cana frowned. "What's wrong with them? I thought Polyursica gave her those pills just to take the edge off when she was having a rough day. They were her pills and I gave her the regular dose, nothing crazy."

Mira shook her head mournfully. "Oh Cana, don't you remember? They were supposed to just take off the edge but with Erza they were too much! She basically spent the entire day on the couch singing showtunes to the ceiling last time she tried taking them. I thought she threw them away!"

Cana put a hand on Mira's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Mira, when I got here she was steaming her dress in her underwear, sobbing. She told me that even after ten times it still didn't look right."

Mira lifted a hand to cover her open mouth. "Oh dear. Then I guess it can't be helped. We'll just have to _all_ be Erza for the day."

Lisanna chuckled, "We might need some drugs ourselves if we're going to try and replace Erza. At the least a few mugs of caffeine."

Mira tapped her chin. "The effects should wear off within six hours, so she should be back to herself plenty of time before the wedding."

Erza came up behind them and wrapped an arm around both of the sister's necks. "I'm just so happy you guys are here. Everything is so perfect. Look at my hair, it's beautiful! And Bisca's helping Meredy now. We're going to be done with plenty of time!"

"Erza, what do you need us to do? Do you have a list or something?" Lisanna tried.

Erza stared at her for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out a complex mathematical equation in her head, then she grinned. "You know what? We should have some mimosas!"

"See I like this Erza," Cana said. Macbeth popped in and snapped another picture.

Mira threw her head back and groaned, then grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the living room. "Come on Lisanna, let's go. I'm sure she has some kind of color coded binder somewhere."

* * *

"I'm sure it made it a lot easier to be here with this wedding happening at the end of your spring break, but were you able to have any fun during your time off?" Lucy asked as she pulled to a stoplight.

Wendy smiled weakly. "Oh it was fine, I would have come home anyway. I got to spend a lot of time with Romeo, and Chelia is here now, so I've had a good time. Erza planned it this way, she doesn't want me to fall behind in my studies." Wendy reached up to start playing with her hair and then remember it was in an updo and returned her hands to her lap. She began pushing back her cuticles instead. This break hadn't been exactly the relaxing holiday she wanted but Lucy seemed stressed, Wendy didn't want to add to that.

"Well that's good," Lucy said. She frowned down at the clock. "We're a little bit late but it will have to do. At least we know the cake is on the way to the reception and we have all the flowers."

"I hope Erza isn't too stressed, she deserved to have a happy day."

Lucy laughed, "Well then let's hope for some kind of miracle. I'm sure she'll be able to be relaxed by the time she's saying I do. As for before that? There's just so much that goes into this day."

"How are the plans for your wedding coming along?" Wendy asked.

"Great! We're going to have it at Bisca and Alzack's! I can finally move on to the details, I'm so excited!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh that place is so pretty! That will be perfect for you guys!" Wendy cheered. Then she let the car fall to silence and went back to playing with her nails.

"Wendy? Is everything okay?" Lucy asked. "You seem nervous, is it the wedding?"

"Oh, no! I'm really excited for the wedding. It's just . . ." Wendy hesitated. Then she looked up at Lucy and saw her rapt expression. "Lucy, did you have a boyfriend in highschool?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked back to the road as she pulled onto Erza's street. She furrowed her brow, "Yea, why?"

"Were you guys together for a while?"

"Yea, about three years," Lucy answered.

"What made you decide to break up?"

Lucy snorted, "I caught him with his pants down and I'm not talking about using the restroom."

"Oh," Wendy said softly.

"Why do you ask? Are you having issues with Romeo?" Lucy asked. She parallel parked on the street in front of Erza's house. When the car stopped she turned back to Wendy and relaxed in her seat.

"Well no," Wendy replied. She looked up at Erza's front door then back to where Lucy patiently waited. "I love Romeo, it's just I'm worried that I'm naive. You know I've never been with anyone else. How do I know that he's the one? Also, Romeo keeps asking me what I'm going to do when I graduate. He wants me to come back here and honestly I don't know if I want to. There's better job opportunities in the city, better learning opportunities, but he wants to be here, he wants to work with his dad."

"You don't think he'd move to be with you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I'm so afraid to ask," Wendy sighed. "The restaurant is what broke up his parents, I'm so worried doing that would make it be the end of us too. I love him so much it's just that lately I've been feeling so confused."

Lucy reached across and gave Wendy's hand a little squeeze. "Well sweetie, I wish I had a surefire formula to know if the person you were dating was the one but I'm afraid I don't. Some people are like Bisca and Alzack, they meet the person they want to be with when they are young and that's all they need. Other people bounce from relationship to relationship before they find someone who's the right fit. Neither way is the right way, they're just different ways."

"Yea, I guess so," Wendy said.

"Only _you_ are going to know how you feel, but if you love Romeo and you like being with Romeo, I wouldn't let something like lack of experience convince you that you shouldn't be with him. Just cause there's other fish out there, doesn't mean they taste better. Now if you think he's not the one for you and you're just staying in the relationship because it's easy or you don't want to hurt his feelings, that is when you should probably break up and meet other people. Because that wouldn't be fair to him, he deserves to be with someone who isn't just settling for him ya know? Just like you deserve to be with someone who isn't just settling for you." Lucy smiled. "Sorry, I'm rambling, I don't even know if this is helpful."

Wendy smiled back, "It is a little bit helpful, thanks Lucy."

"Wendy if you want to go downtown and work, I say go downtown and work. You should look into all your options and apply. Before you stress about it, make sure the opportunity is even there. Who knows, when you tour the different places and see how they operate, you might even find you like an office over this way better anyway." Lucy went to open her car door, "And I would talk to Romeo about that. He might even be willing to try something different, you never know. He's nuts about you! He at least deserves a heads up."

"Yea, I'll do that Lucy," Wendy said with a nod.

They quickly popped out of the car and unloaded the box of bouquets from the trunk of Lucy's car. "Thank goodness we left all the dresses here, I don't know how I would have carried a dress and all these flowers!"

"Why are we bringing the bouquets here in the first place?" Wendy asked as they started in the direction of Erza's front door.

"I think Erza wanted us to get some bridesmaid photos done ahead of time at her house." Lucy laughed, "Or maybe she wanted to make sure they looked right, this way she can nitpick and adjust them all the way up until the time of the wedding."

Wendy giggled, "She likes things the way she likes them."

The door swung open and Erza appeared, hands clasped at her heart. "If it isn't my favorite people! I'm so glad you guys are here, we are just about to get me into my dress."

"Erza, Droy is setting up the flowers at the wedding location as we speak and Sting is helping Yukino set up the cake," Lucy reported.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! Isn't everything going perfectly? I couldn't have asked for a better day," Erza sighed as she stood aside for the girls to enter.

Lucy walked into the house and set the box of flowers down on the dining room table. Mira came breezing in, hair up, makeup done, and her bridesmaid's dress on and perfect. In her hands she had a clipboard and a pen. "Lucy, have the other flowers been delivered? Do you know if they guys are ready yet?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, they are being set up now. Last I talked to Natsu he still was trying to figure out his tie but it sounded like everyone else had their act together."

"Good, good, at least that's on schedule." Mira chewed on the end of her pen.

Lisanna showed up with a smile and two dresses in hand, "Come on girls, let's get these on. We have to start getting Erza dressed in fifteen."

Lucy pulled down her jeans and stepped out, just as Macbeth popped in and took a picture. He quickly popped back out when he saw Lucy's expression. "A little warning girls," Lucy huffed. She looked around to make sure the photographer was completely gone

Cana took a sip of her mimosa and set it back on the table. "Oh get over it, we've all seen you in way less than that."

"Seriously pop to it girls, we're running low on time." Mira frowned down at her phone. "At this rate we're going to be ten minutes behind."

Wendy disappeared to the bathroom. Lucy sighed and started taking of her shirt. "Why the role reversal? I expected Erza to be the one hustling us along."

"Well _somebody_ convinced Erza to take a tranquilizer . . ." Mira grumbled.

"You're welcome," Cana said with a grin.

"And it's due to wear off in about half an hour so we're trying to make sure that everything is done, otherwise . . ." Mira trailed off.

Lucy pulled up her dress and turned so that Lisanna could zip up the back. "Nuclear meltdown?" she offered.

Lisanna giggled, "Exactly, but I think we're doing pretty well."

"I hope so, I'll never forgive myself if this wedding doesn't go just right," Mira frowned down at her list. "Worse comes to worse we could always move up the cake cutting right?"

Cana laughed, "Yea with Erza you can always fix things with cake."

* * *

Jellal felt jittery as he waited for the ceremony to begin. They were supposed to start five minutes ago but Erza still wasn't there. He never thought he could feel so nervous. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this, that he wanted her, but he was suddenly worried that Erza might have woken up that morning and realized that she had given in too easily. For the longest time getting Erza back had felt like an impossible dream. Was he just about to wake up?

"You need to relax man you look like you're awaiting your death sentence," Erik teased from where he sat perched on the back of one of the chairs.

Jellal adjusted the sleeves of his jacket. "I'm not nervous. I just didn't sleep all that well last night, that's all."

Sawyer lounged back in his chair and chuckled. "He's not worried about a death sentence, he's worried the executioner isn't going to show to give him one."

"Will you two stop comparing marriage to a death sentence! It's going to be fine, she'll be here. She's just running a little behind that's all." Then Jellal added weakly, "It's a busy day."

Both of his friends shared a look and Jellal frowned, "Alright. I'll admit, Erza never runs late but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I'm not worried!"

Natsu landed a firm hand on Jellal's shoulder. "Hey man, good news! The girls are finally here. Erza didn't change her mind after all!"

The three men stared at him and Natsu raised a brow, "What?"

Erik and Sawyer burst out in laughter. Between breaths Erik choked out "so she was. . .she was having second thoughts?

Natsu looked at Jellal, brows raising when realization dawned. "Oooohhh, you were actually worried about that?"

"Of course not!" Jellal answered quickly before shooting Erik a dirty look.

Natsu laughed and slapped him on the back. "As if Erza would make it all this way and then turn back on it. You know she's never been one to easily change her mind. Besides she's been planning this wedding with you since the sixth grade."

Jellal furrowed his brow, "But we only started dating at the end of high school."

Natsu tilted his head, "oh?" He frowned, "Who was it that she was planning for then?"

Freed motioned for everyone to get up. "Gentlemen, it's time to get in place."

Jellal nodded and all the groomsmen lined up behind him. They strolled out to the front of the gazebo and Jellal found his mark. He looked out over the small crowd of people and swallowed. He hoped Natsu was right because if Erza really wanted to punish him for his past, here would be the place to do it most acutely.

Then Sorano began singing with the string quartet and the bridesmaids began their walk down the aisle in lovely pink dresses. Jellal's worry turned to anticipation, he had to fight to keep himself from shifting in his spot to try and catch a glimpse of her before she appeared from behind the white tent. If he could just see her he knew he would feel better.

The music changed and she appeared, the picture of elegance with her long white dress and bright red hair. Jellal felt complete joy in the sight of her. The act of her walking down that aisle towards him was a promise of a life together, was a sign that he was truly forgiven. This wasn't a dream, he had her again and he knew he would never let her go. He blushed slightly at the realization that he was tearing up. Jellal broke eye contact with Erza just long enough to wipe his eyes. When he looked back, her smile was like sunshine warming his tired soul. The guys might joke that marriage was a death sentence, but to Jellal it was bringing him back to life.

* * *

"Attention," Cana yelled at the crowd. When no one seemed to hear her, she climbed up on a table and shouted "Oye!" and clanged her glass obnoxiously. The party went silent and everyone turned, half smiling, half horrified. Then Mira sidled next to her and with a cough handed Cana the microphone. Cana frowned down at it, then lifted it slowly and tapped it to make sure it worked. She smiled at all the guests and said into it, "My bad."

"I wanna talk to you guys about that lady over there!" Cana pointed her champagne glass in Erza's direction. "There are very few things that the fates did right in my life, but the biggest blessing they ever gave me was the day they made that pretty lady my sister. From when she was beating my ass to make me get on the bus on time, to these days when she's making sure I get back safe from a crazy night out, Erza always watches my back. She is smart, she is loyal, she can kick anyone's ass, she is an absolute gem, and she deserves the best."

Cana turned to Jellal with a sly grin. "Unfortunately she got Jellal. . . just kidding hot stuff I love you too," she teased with a wink. "I have so many stories about these two that I know they wouldn't like me to share today. But I won't tell you about the times Jellal snuck in through the upstairs window . . ."

"What!" exclaimed Makarov.

Cana grinned, "Or when they said they were studying but really went to park over Garamund's bluff and fool around . . ."

"WHAT!" Makarov stood and a bright red Erza smiled apologetically.

Cana grinned wider, "I mean really, once these two got it together they couldn't keep their hands off each other . . ."

"Can you get to the point Cana?" Jellal interrupted.

Cana threw out her hands. "What point? I'm just trying to embarrass you guys, isn't the point of these things to embarrass you guys?"

Jellal shrugged and sighed. Then he gestured with his hand for her to continue and sank back in his chair placing an arm around the back of Erza's. "Yes, of course. Excuse me."

"Really at the end of the day when these two aren't humping they are perfect for each other. Nobody finds Erza's crazy as adorable and entertaining as Jellal does, and no one else could handle sharing a home with both Jellal and his ego as well as Erza. I couldn't be happier for you guys." She lifted her champagne glass, "So here's a toast; May your wallet always be heavy, and your hunger always fed. May there always be laughter under your roof, and sweet nothings in your bed. To Jellal and Erza!"

The entire room cheered and a reluctant Erik was pushed to the front. When Cana handed him the microphone he scowled at it. Then he looked around the room with a sigh and said, "I've never been a big speaker so . . ." He pointed at Jellal, "Don't fuck this up!" Then he raised a glass and the entire room cheered.

Jellal rolled his eyes but took a sip from his glass. "Remind me why we picked them again," he muttered to Erza.

Erza laughed, "I don't know, but I'd say they both performed exactly as I expected they would."

* * *

There was something about the way a knife went into the side of a cake that made Erza feel all gooey inside. She hummed happily and leaned into Jellal as they finished the second cut to free the first piece of the masterpiece that Yukino had created for their day. Jellal chuckled, "I wish you looked at me that way."

Erza turned to him with an appraising smile, "We need to get some frosting on the way home tonight, I have an idea."

He laughed and a light spattering of pink spread across his cheeks. "Sometimes you are too much." Jellal served the cake onto one of the plates, then picked up a fork. "Are you ready?"

"Don't tease me, you know I've been waiting all day for this part," Erza replied opening her mouth for the first bite of heaven.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they fed each other and followed up with a sweet peck on the lips. Except for Natsu who shouted, "That's not how you do it! You're supposed to smash it in her face!"

Jellal rolled his eyes but Erza turned to Natsu and shouted, "There will be no wasting this cake Natsu! Do you hear me?"

Natsu stood, "Oh yea, you know what? I'm gonna come up there and show you how it's done!" Before he could get anywhere, Lucy grabbed ahold of his arm and shook her head. "Okay, I'll show you how it's done in October!" Lucy raised a brow and Natsu corrected added, "gently."

Erza laughed and said, "Well then, I look forward to it," but truthfully she was already planning how to save Natsu's cake.

* * *

Mira took a sip of her wine and made an ugly frown as she held in a tear. "It really was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

Cana wrinkled her nose. "Aww, are ya gonna start crying on me? Cause if so, I've got things to do over by the bar."

"Things to do?" Mira asked, wiping her eyes and turning her head to where Bacchus was currently doling out alcohol to people as quickly as he could. "Is that what you're calling him now?"

Cana snorted, "No, but I guess it's appropriate."

Mira giggled. "He'd probably like that."

A large hand rested on her shoulder. Mira turned to look up at Laxus and he commanded, "Dance with me," with a very serious look on his face.

"You want to dance?" Mira asked.

Cana grinned "Do you even know how to dance? You do realize it requires moving. . .to music."

"Thanks Cana I forgot," Laxus grumbled. "Ya coming or not Mira?"

"Ever the gentleman," Cana teased.

Mira stood. She held out her hand and made a little curtsy. "I'd love to dance with you sir."

Laxus rolled his eyes but grinned as he took her hand and pulled her out of the floor. His dancing was little more than holding her and swaying to the music but Mira reveled in it, happy to have a reason to hold him close.

"You still okay with the way we did this?" his voice rumbled.

Mira smiled and rested her cheek in his chest. "Of course I'm okay with it. I got you didn't I?"

Laxus chuckled, "Sounds like you got the shit end of the deal."

"Hmmm, you need to stop thinking like that," Mira sighed into him. "I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

He kissed her head and teased, "I'm lucky you're crazy."

"You're lucky I'm drunk too," Mira looked up at him with a wink. "We're going to have a really good time tonight."

He looked down at her with a lopsided grin, his eyes scanning her face. "With you Mira, it's always a good time."

* * *

"Is it just me or are you also missing the days when you put these guys down and they stayed in one place?" Gajeel asked as he retrieved Yajeh from underneath one if the tables.

Yajeh squealed in delight taking a large fistful of Gajeel's hair. Gajeel winced and frowned down at his little boy. "Might be time for me to cut all this off."

"No way! You couldn't! The kids wouldn't recognize you anymore," Levy chuckled. She took the baby from Gajeel's hands and set him down on the blanket she had laid down next to the table where Shutora was currently bouncing and gurgling happily away to the music. "It was a little bit easier before they crawled everywhere I suppose but aren't they amazing? How quickly they change in just a week?"

Gajeel sat and took a sip of beer, sighing happily when the cold beverage hit his stomach. He grinned up at Levy, "Ya make em sound like some kind of science experiment."

Levy fell into his lap with a giggle. "I promise not to dissect them." She smiled fondly at her babies as they happily gurgled and gnawed on teething rings. "How could I? They are just so beautiful."

"Eh, they're alright," Gajeel teased with a grin.

"I know you agree with me, I saw you dancing with your tiny little girl like a big ol' softy," Levy teased and bopped his nose.

"It's just easier to dance with her than it is to dance with you shrimp, at least Shutora lets me pick her up. Dancing with you gives me back problems."

"Well dancing with you gives me foot problems since you step on them so much," Levy countered and stuck out her tongue.

"I am an excellent dancer, don't know what you are talking about," Gajeel lifted his nose haughtily.

"I guess you do dance as well as you sing," Levy chuckled.

Gajeel took a sip of his beer, "I'm gonna chose to take that as a compliment."

* * *

Cana's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Gildarts took a seat next to her at the makeshift bar and said, "I'm hungry as hell!"

"Well maybe if you actually came on time and didn't miss dinner you wouldn't be," Cana snapped, smacking her father on the back of the head. "You missed the entire ceremony, hell you've missed like an entire year. Where the hell have you been?"

"You're so friggin' adorable, you know that!" Then Gildarts hugged Cana so tight, she thought she was going to choke to death.

She smacked frantically at his arms, "Let go of me you nutcase! I'm trying to have a drink here."

Gildarts sat back in his seat and squinted at her. "So how have you been Cana? I haven't heard from you in a while. Too good to send an email to your old man huh?"

Cana sighed, "Dad, I've been busy."

"Here you go," Bacchus said, setting a beer in front of Gildarts with a grin. "I don't have any food over here but we've got lots of liquid bread."

Gildarts smiled, "Thanks!" As he took a sip from the bottle he narrowed his eyes up at Bacchus, "You were the one trying to get in my baby's pants, weren't you?"

"Gross Gildarts," Cana grumbled.

"Were you successful?" Gildarts asked.

Bacchus crossed his arms and grinned, "Yes sir." Cana choked on her beer.

Gildarts pointed his drink in Bacchus's direction."What are your intentions, are you going to marry this girl?" he growled.

"Oh my god, Gildarts quit it," Cana whined.

Bacchus just shook his head, "No sir."

Gildarts stood and threw his fists on the bar. "What! Is my daughter not good enough for ya?"

Bacchus simply shrugged. "Nah, she's just not the marrying type. She wouldn't marry me if I begged her."

Gildarts frowned at Bacchus and took a sip of his beer. Then in the next second he had wrapped Cana in another bone crushing hug while sobbing, "So like her mother, I can't stand it!"

"Get off of me!" Cana gasped.

He grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face to his. "What about grandchildren? How am I gonna get grandchildren?"

"Grandchildren?" Cana exclaimed. "Why do you want grandchildren? You didn't even know you had a kid two years ago!"

Gildarts let go of her and sat back in his seat. "Yea, but wouldn't it be nice? They might look like me," he sighed with a far off look.

Cana shoved him lightly. "You are so weird. Go pester Erza for those kinda things, or hell, Natsu's engaged I'm sure he'll be popping them out like rabbits as soon as he's married. Probably switch poor Lucy's birth control for sugar pills." She motioned out to the crowd where Laxus was dancing with Mira, "Hell, even Laxus is closer to having kids than me, he's all shacked up with Mira now."

Gildarts tilted his head, "That little idiot finally convinced her to waste time on him?" He stood, "Oh man, I gotta go give him hell." Then he headed off onto the dance floor.

Cana watched him tap Laxus on the shoulder. "And there he goes." Gildarts whispered something in Laxus' ear causing Laxus to turn bright red and give him a look of disgust. "He's such a mess," Cana laughed.

"I'm just glad he didn't want to beat my ass," Bacchus said, leaning towards her over the bar.

"As if that old lech would have any room to talk," Cana snorted.

* * *

**NSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFW**

Lucy took a sip of her wine as she watched Natsu joke with Gray at the edge of the dance floor. Predictably he had removed his jacket and tie, his sleeves were rolled up, and from his enthusiastic dancing, his shirt was coming untucked in the back. For some reason his disheveled appearance only made him seem more appealing, especially when he doubled over in laughter and the muscles in his shoulders pulled at the thin material of his dress shirt.

Lucy bit her lip and glanced around the reception. Would anyone notice if they slipped away? She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the dancing, or just seeing Natsu all dressed up in a suit, but she suddenly wanted him urgently. She blew out a deep breath and set her glass down on a random table. Who cared if anyone noticed, she needed him and she needed him now. Lucy was going to make her move.

She slunk through the tables, feeling like Aphrodite with her heels, flowy pink dress, and perfect hair. Her eyes remained on Natsu as she walked. The closer she got the more it felt like there wasn't anyone else. She didn't even notice when Gray glanced her way, then with a grin and a punch to Natsu's chest, excused himself. Natsu turned to look at what had sent Gray away and regarded her with a lazy grin.

He met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly up against himself. "What are you doing Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at him and smiled coyly, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

He raised his brows and whispered, "okay."

Lucy laced her fingers in his and walked, away from the dance floor and the tables, out from under the tent and into the dark of the surrounding woods. Soft moonlight lit their path as the reception drifted farther and farther away, until it was merely a light in the distance and echos across the pond.

"Where are we going Luce?" Natsu asked.

"It's a secret," Lucy whispered. She looked back at the wedding, were they far enough away that they wouldn't be caught? For a second she hesitated, this was a little bit more adventurous than she would normally be, but then she looked back at Natsu and the desire was back, even more overpowering than before.

He watched her with an amused expression, then licked his lips and asked, "What are we doing Lucy?"

Lucy stepped in close and ran a hand up his chest. She looked at the buttons on his shirt and murmured, "I just wanted a little bit of time alone with you." Then she looked up at him slowly and blushed.

Natsu chuckled, then lifted her chin with a gentle finger and kissed her sweetly, but Lucy wasn't feeling sweet. She surprised him by returning the kiss fiercely and lowering her hands to fumble with his belt. "I need you," she whispered.

"Oh yea?" Natsu purred. Zipper now undone, Lucy shoved a hand down into the warmth in his pants and took hold of his now semi-erect length. "Oh fuck Luce," he hissed as she began to move her hand up and down. His kisses became passionate and sloppy, mouth open and tongue exploring her mouth. He grabbed her ass and squeezed hard. Lucy struggled to stay upright as he began pushing her back, mouth attacking her mouth and hands pulling her lower half tightly up against him.

She drifted backwards until she hit a tree and there was nowhere else to go. He kissed, sucked, and nipped her ears, neck and chest as she frantically pulled down his suit pants. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsu lifted her thighs to wrap her legs around him. His lips were back on hers and she whimpered into his mouth, "Natsu . . .please."

He grinned and chuckled softly, "You got it." Then he moved her panties aside and guided himself inside her as Lucy sighed in relief. Natsu blew out sharply, and whispered, "We need to go to more weddings."

Lucy giggled, but her laughter quickly turned to pants as Natsu began moving in and out slowly. It was all so much, the grip of his fingers on her thighs, his hot breath on her throat, the noises of the reception across the pond, Lucy bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Natsu chuckled and started moving faster. "You should just cry out Lucy."

Lucy shook her head frantically but had to open her mouth to breath. "I wanna hear you Lucy, I love hearing you," he murmured into her ear.

"No, Natsu. No, no, no, everyone is going to hear," she whispered.

"Nah Lucy, nobody's gonna hear you but me." Natsu ran a tongue down her throat and sucked on the skin of her shoulder. It felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

Lucy buried her face in his throat, pressing her mouth up to him, letting soft whimpers escape into his skin. Heat built up in her body, spreading from her center to her toes and finger tips, sweat prickling out along her face and her chest.

Lucy's whimpers turned to moans as the heat began to feel like almost too much, then finally the orgasm took her, she bit into his shoulder to keep the scream between them. Natsu pulled out quickly, pressing her tightly to the tree as he groaned with his own release.

When the moment passed they looked at each other, faces flushed and smiling. Then they burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we just did that," Lucy whispered. She looked over his shoulder, "Oh my god Natsu, what if someone heard us!"

"Nah, nobody heard," he assured her, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. He turned and set her down gently and taking her hand when she stumbled, "Watch it there."

Lucy fixed her underwear and adjusted her dress. "Am I a complete mess?"

Natsu looked up from fixing his pants and smiled. "Yea."

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

Natsu laughed and finished buckling his belt. He closed the distance and pulled a leaf out of her hair. "A very sexy mess."

"That's not helping," Lucy whined.

"Here, let's just take out your hair. We can say it was bothering you." Natsu removed one bobby pin, and then another, and then another. "How many of these damn things are in here?"

"Like thirty at least, it takes a lot to make hair look this good!" Lucy helped in pull pin after pin out until finally it was all free. Lucy shook it out and grimaced up at him, "Any better?"

Natsu grinned, "Yea, now you look a little bit less like you just had sex in the park."

"Only a little bit?"

"Well I can't exactly make that glowing smile go away," Natsu teased.

Lucy shook her head with a grin and kissed him lightly on the lips, "No, I guess you can't."

**NSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFW**

* * *

After they sent Erza and Jellal home through a tunnel of sparklers the party began winding down. Feeling slightly tired from dancing, Lisanna found Freed and Bixlow sitting at one of the tables near the dance floor. She took the seat next to Bixlow and said, "Wasn't it a wonderful wedding?"

Freed nodded, "Lovely, Erza certainly has good taste."

"I was a little bit worried that none of us were going to get cake though," Bixlow joked. He leaned back in his chair and put an arm around the back of Lisanna's. She was surprised by how nice his deodorant smelled.

Freed sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Are you happy now that you have your third piece?"

Bixlow grinned and shoved a very large bite into his mouth. "Very," he said with a wink.

Freed wrinkled his nose, "You eat like an animal."

"What? I'm using a fork!" Bixlow said. "Though I suppose using my hands would be faster."

Lisanna stopped his hand before he picked up the entire piece. "Noooo. . .don't!" she giggled.

"Sure baby," he said with another wink, picking back up his fork.

"At least he listens to somebody," Freed grumbled taking another sip of his wine.

Elfman wandered over with Evergreen on his back, arms around his neck so tight she was practically choking him. "Sister, I gotta get Evergreen home. She's had a little too . . ." Evergreen whispered something in his ear and giggled, making Elfman lose his train of thought. "Oh man," he breathed out.

"Wait what?" Lisanna asked.

"See ya sis! Have fun!" Elfman turned quickly and bolted for his car.

"Wait! What the hell Elfman?" Lisanna shouted after him. She could see the lights of his car come on with the sound of an engine. Lisanna watched the car pull away, then fell back in her seat and whispered, "Well damnit."

"What's wrong?" Freed asked.

"I was supposed to stay at his house tonight," Lisanna explained with a frown.

"I don't get why those guys can't just come out and say they're banging each other. It's so obvious it's almost insulting." Bixlow took another large bite of cake. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Lisanna was slightly shocked by the offer. She was pretty sure at most Bixlow had a couch for her to stay on. She supposed that wouldn't be so bad. Her other option was the extra room at Mira's. She looked over where Mira and Laxus stood talking to Gildarts. Laxus' hand was pretty comfortable on Mira's rear, they would probably be obnoxiously loud tonight.

Before she could respond, Freed snorted and said, "As if she'd want to stay at your dirty place, you're scaring the poor girl. Obviously she still has a place at Mira's. Mira has two bedrooms."

Bixlow grinned, "Yea, you're right, of course."

His eyes caught hers and Lisanna suddenly really wanted to take his offer. She looked away quickly, it was a bad idea, she had obviously had too much to drink. Bixlow wasn't just some guy at a bar, he was someone she had known most of her life. He probably wasn't offering anything like that. She blushed when she looked back up at him and said, "Yea, I'll just ask Mira, but thank you Bixlow."

He shrugged, "You're welcome anytime pretty lady."

* * *

Minerva sighed unhappily as she stepped out of the elevator. The last month was supposed to clear her mind and give her closure. All it did was make her miss a certain man even more, making stepping onto this floor all the more painful. Still every step felt like a success, she could do this, her heart was strong. By the time she reached her office she had a steady pace and a confident expression. No one in the building was going to catch her being down.

It was a relief to find Mattan at her desk, clicking away. Her replacement had been terrible, Minerva might as well have just used a voicemail box to screen her calls. She ended up doing everything else herself anyway.

"You won't believe what a nightmare the warehouse over in Hargeon is," she said as she flew past. Minerva stopped just short of going through the doorway when she noticed out of the corner of her eye what an absolute mess Mattan was. Her typically elaborately coiffed hair was up in a sloppy bun and instead of a one of her usual trendy ensembles she had on an oversized sweater and a wrinkled pair of faded black pants.

Minerva frowned, "Are you sick Mattan?"

Mattan noticeably paled, "N. . .no Minerva. I'm fine."

"Why are you dressed like a housewife?"

Mattan pouted down at her outfit, "I suppose this isn't as nice as what I usually wear . . ."

Minerva wrinkled her nose. "What is going on with you? I don't like this."

"I just. . ." Mattan frowned. "Nothing Minerva, I'm perfectly fine."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, then shook her head and continued into her office. She started unpacking her bag, but she could hear sniffling coming from outside her office. She made a sound of annoyance than stormed back out of her office. "Are you sick Mattan? Cause if so I would really have preferred if you . . ." she stopped when she saw Mattan's face, red and swollen, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can work here anymore," Mattan sniffled.

Minerva furrowed her brow. The old her would have screamed and ranted, and then sent Mattan packing. She would have said good riddance and would have been happy that since Mattan chose to quit, the company wouldn't have to worry about paying severance. But today she found herself changed. She found herself thinking of what Rogue would think of this situation. He was always telling her she was too hard on Mattan. Could Mattan really be leaving because of that?

"Can I ask why?" Minerva said through clenched teeth, her brain warring between empathy and anger. "You didn't want me to return then? Do you want to continue with my father?"

"No!" Mattan said a little too loudly. She covered her mouth and seemed completely embarrassed by her outburst.

Minerva scowled. Her father had ruined all of his administrative assistants and now he had to ruin hers. "What did he do?" she growled.

Mattan bit her lip, "I can't . . .I don't want to say."

Minerva felt a chill wash over her. Why _had_ all those assistants left? How come her father had never discussed that with her? How come no one seemed to be discussing that? What exactly had he done to Mattan? She stormed back into her office and grabbed her things. "Mattan, get yourself together. We're taking an early lunch."

Mattan was momentarily confused but then she began stuffing things in her bag. When Minerva passed back through, Mattan was right behind her.

Minerva felt torn. She had an inkling of what had happened between her father and poor Mattan. Part of her was determined to get to the bottom of it while the other screamed that her father could do no wrong. She kept thinking back to her last conversation with him the day before she left. That had been the start of the crack in her perfect picture of him and she worried this conversation with Mattan would cause it to completely break. Yet when she looked back at Mattan, and her usually put together and tough assistant looked lost and afraid, she knew, now there was no going back.


	11. Crossing Thresholds

Rogue frowned down at his cell phone, "Rufus says we need to turn on the news right now."

Sting groaned, "It's not like some exposé on how cheese is slowly killing us right? I'm not really interested in a long distance lecture on my diet right now."

Rogue shrugged, "He didn't say what it was, he just said it's extremely important."

"Extremely important could mean anything with that guy," Sting grumbled, but he still paused their game and switched the TV over. "We finally have a night to play again and Rufus manages to ruin it from all the way in Crocus."

A female broadcaster appeared on the screen, her expression stern as she reported, "After allegations came out, many girls are coming forward. At this time there are seven different women who will be taking in part in the massive sexual misconduct suit against Iris Corporation's CEO Jiemma Orland."

Sting's eyes went wide and in almost a laugh he said, "What did she just say?"

Rogue hurriedly shushed him and sat forward on the couch.

"We go now live to where Head of Communications Minerva Orland will be giving a statement,"

The other broadcaster chuckled in disbelief, "Orland? Tell me Mickey, does that mean she's related to Jiemma."

The Mickey smiled, "Well Chapati, I believe she is actually his daughter."

Chapati shook his head, "Clearly Mr. Orland must be feeling very confident if he is just using someone internal to address the public. Especially someone who could hardly be considered impartial."

Minerva came on the TV. Her hair was pulled back tightly and her black suit was crisp and modest. Her makeup was flawless but Rogue could tell, she was exhausted.

She cleared her throat and stated, "Iris Corporation takes sexual misconduct of any kind extremely seriously. We do not tolerate this behavior from anyone on our staff no matter what the position. We are conducting an internal review at this time and we will make sure that every complaint is addressed and properly investigated."

"Ms. Orlando, how can we know that this won't just get brushed under the rug like all of your father's past indiscretions? As head of Iris Corporation, he is an extremely powerful man."

"I can assure you that when he is prosecuted he will receive exactly the treatment he deserves. His position will not change that," She snapped. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, Rogue wondered if she had meant to sound so harsh. Then Minerva frowned and quickly added, "That will be all, no more questions." She turned sharply and disappeared into a crowd of flashes.

The TV cut back to the broadcasters. "Wow, cold as ice," Chapati said with a laugh.

"I imagine daddy is not going to be happy with his little girl today," added Mickey.

"No indeed," Mark agreed. "That was short but not sweet."

"Idiots," Sting said as he turned the TV back over to the x-box.

Rogue stood and began pacing back and forth. "I don't know what to do! Should I go see her? Do you think she needs me?"

"Rogue, she didn't look like she needed anyone up there. She actually looked pretty badass."

"You don't understand this has to be heartbreaking for her. She put that man on such a pedestal, and now she has to report to the press that he's a monster!" Rogue pulled at his hair and fell back down on the couch.

"I don't think anyone forced her too, she could have said a much blander statement."

"Should I go?"

Sting shrugged, "Man, I don't know."

Rogue stared at the pause screen for a while, his mind warring over should he stay or should he go. Finally he picked up his controller and motioned to the TV. "Let's get back to it."

"Ya sure?"

"No, but she probably wouldn't let me in anyway," Rogue sighed.

* * *

Gajeel found Levy in the kitchen cursing over the sink while Shutora and Yajeh blew raspberries at each other. "What are you doing Levy?" he asked with a grin.

Her face was scrunched up with deep concentration. "I am peeling an avocado."

Gajeel's grin grew, Levy's attempts at being domestic always amused him. "Why?" he walked over to lean on the counter and watch her.

"I wanted to give a piece to the twins. The books say avocados are a good texture to start at this age." Levy's tongue peeked out from her lips as the peeler missed its mark again.

Gajeel chuckled. "Well I assumed that you were making it for the twins, since you have them set up in their seats. What I don't get is why you are peeling it."

Levy paused and looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "Do you not peel these?"

Gajeel laughed, took the avocado from her and pulled the pocket knife from his pocket. He ran a knife around the outside. Then with a twist he opened it and used the knife to pop out the pit.

"Damnit, I knew I should have googled it!" Levy pouted. "I just don't want them to be picky eaters like I was. I read it's good for this to be more about play than sustenance. They need to get used to different textures and different flavors."

"Oh yea?" Gajeel scooped a slice out on each of the twin's trays and mashed them with the plastic forks that Levy had set out for them. They both had adorable expressions of amazement, Yajeh reached out and touched the green substance and wrinkled his nose but Shutora immediately put a fingerful in her mouth.

"And I'll have to start out just week by week to make sure they aren't allergic,"

"Sure." Gajeel wasn't really listening at this point, Levy would probably explain it all again the next time she fed them. It was much more interesting to watch the twins explore the new food.

"Oh and look what mom got me!" Levy said excitedly.

Gajeel turned and Levy was holding what looked like a blender with a happy face on it. He guessed it was supposed to be cute but he didn't know how he felt about appliances that smiled at him. "That's a cute blender, Shorty. Ya gonna start making us smoothies or something?" He walked over to the sink to wash off his knife.

"No! It's for making baby food!"

Gajeel turned off the sink and looked at her. Then he burst into a loud guffaw. "Yer gonna make baby food? You? Who can't even make a decent piece of toast?"

Levy set down the blender and shook a finger in his face. "I can make baby food I'll show you Gajeel." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin, "It's actually very simple I've been reading all about it."

Gajeel dried his knife and put in back in his pocket. He kissed her head. "Oh it's in a book now? Then you'll certainly figure it out." Just before he left the kitchen he added, "It's too bad they don't have books about adult food or you'd be a pro at that too." Then he hopped out of the kitchen.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted after him. A dishcloth landed in the hall after him with a splat. Gajeel grinned and shook his head, he loved that his shrimp was so feisty.

* * *

"I am so glad you all came to me! Now that you picked a location you have so much to plan!" Erza said with a quick clap of her hands. She turned and pulled a large binder off the shelf behind her. Then she sat and let it fall on the coffee table with a large thud.

"I'm so glad you are able to help us," Lucy said, grimacing at the massive amount of information that now lay on the table in front of them.

"I'm sure you have already addressed the major things like the photographer, the florist, the DJ or band, the caterer?" Erza lifted the tea she had from the side table next to her and took a long sip.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope." He grinned at Erza's shocked expression.

Worried about how her future sister-in-law might be judging her, Lucy quickly added, "Well we are using Droy for the flowers, we already gave him the date. It's just the rest we haven't really decided on. Maybe we should just use who you did?"

Erza set down her tea and tapped her chin. "Macbeth said he will not do any more weddings, they make him too happy and it weirds him out. As for the band we had, they need to be booked way in advance, it is way too late. Though I'm sure Mest would do the catering again. Mira will have to close the restaurant for your wedding anyway, it is good of you to help put some money in her pocket."

"Okay, I'll call her about it tonight," Lucy said. She pulled a small notebook from her purse and started to write.

Erza nodded and lifted her tea again. "Now since the Cornell's vineyard isn't set up to host events yet, you will have a ton rentals."

"Rentals?" Lucy asked, looking up from her notes.

Erza set down her tea and flipped through her binder. "Tables, chairs, dishes, silverware. . . You will probably also need tents and heaters for that time of year. Not to mention all the linens, tablecloths, napkins. All that is even before you get into centerpieces and decorations for the ceremony. You'll have to decide who's going to do set up and break down, and who's going move the chairs from the ceremony to the reception site. Or I suppose you could always just rent twice the amount of chair . . ."

Natsu waved her off. "We should just get a grill and some paper plates. People can sit in the grass."

Erza looked up sharply. "Absolutely not! This is not a barbeque!"

"Do you think you would want to help coordinate?" Lucy asked with hope in her eyes. A wedding run by Erza was guaranteed to go smoothly.

Erza shook her head. "I would, but obviously my duties as matron of honor will get in the way of my being able to properly coordinate, you should pick someone who isn't in your wedding party."

Lucy cringed. "Wait, matron of honor? Erza I didn't . . ."

"It will be an extremely busy day though, I would be sure to make sure you have someone to help you get through it," Erza said with a gentle smile.

"Erza wait, I was planning on having Levy as matron-of-honor," Lucy explained with a grimace.

"Levy? But she's so short!" Erza cried.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Erza, I'm not picking based on height!"

"Didn't you see how aesthetically pleasing it was to have the girls in height order?" Erza frantically turned to a page where she had paper dolls of all the girls in their dresses. "I worked tirelessly to find the best setup for all of the girls." She pulled out another doll from the pocket of the binder. "I even made you an Erza so we could experiment with the order for your wedding. We just have to print out copies of the dress you picked."

"That isn't really important to me, I don't even know that I'm going to make you guys all wear the same dresses," Lucy tried to explain.

"But how will they know who's in the wedding party!" Erza cried.

Natsu gently shut the binder. "Erza it's not that big of a wedding and people will see you up front. Relax you're scaring Lucy."

"She's not scaring me," Lucy squeaked.

Erza took a deep breath and relaxed back into the couch. "Of course, of course, Lucy I'm sure whatever you decide will be lovely, I will not press you."

"The biggest thing we need right now is a photographer, did you have anyone else that you liked? Everyone I've spoken to is booked." Lucy lamented.

"Well I do have someone," Erza looked at Natsu and pursed her lips to restrain a smile. "He would probably jump through hoops to do Natsu's wedding."

"Is he good?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, who are you talking about?"

"He's very good, excellent actually. He works for the newspaper now but he'll make special exceptions for people he really likes." She started to snicker, "And he really likes Natsu. He'd probably even give you guys a discount."

"Discount? That sounds like a good thing!" Lucy clapped her hands.

"The newspaper? Oh no, you can't be suggesting . . ." Natsu threw his head back with a grown.

"Jason used to do a lot of weddings and his work is fantastic." Erza opened the binder again.

"Noooo, Erza that guy will be up my ass!" Natsu whined.

Lucy grabbed his arm. "But Natsu, all the other good ones are taken, he can't be that bad!" She leaned forward to look at the page of photos that Erza opened the binder to.

"It's just pictures, can't we just have people take them with like disposable cameras?" Natsu offered.

Erza shook her head. "Absolutely not! You need a professional. Lucy needs someone who is going to make sure each photo has the right light and is from a proper angle. You don't want wedding photos where she looks like a cow!"

Lucy looked up with a pout. "There are angles where I look like a cow?"

Natsu sighed, "Fine, we can go talk to him."

Lucy furrowed her brow at him. "Wait a minute, why aren't you saying I don't look like a cow?"

"Lucy obviously you don't look like a cow." Natsu's lips raised into a teasing smile, "At least not from any angles I'd want other people to see you."

Lucy scowled, "See if you get to see me from those angles again!" She stood and started to storm off.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"To the bathroom, I might have some grass in my teeth," she exclaimed then she disappeared from the room. They heard the bathroom door slam.

Natsu turned back to Erza with a grin, "You gotta admit though, she's a pretty sexy cow."

Erza chuckled and sipped her tea, "Indeed."

* * *

Mira leaned across the bar in front of Cana and frowned. "The guy at table fifteen keeps complaining about how dry his chicken is. I had Mest make another one but he's still not happy. Do you think I should comp his drink?"

"No way! Tell him to go fuck himself. He probably just wants you to bring him a raw one so he can really raise a fuss and get a free meal." Cana made a crude gesture at the man's backside making Mira giggle.

Mira turned to Chelia, "What do you think sweetie, comp something or just give him the I'm sorry with the tight smile.''

Chelia grinned, "I bet he's just trying to get you to come back to his table again. He's been eyeing you funny all night."

Mira wrinkled her brow. "You think so? Seems like a strange way to try and get my attention. . ."

Laxus came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I gotta get outta here 'cause I have to go work on one of the houses early tomorrow. Are you good here?"

"No that idiot over there is giving Mira trouble," Cana said pointing at the guy's table.

"Really? What's he doing?" Laxus said, eyeing the man's back with a frown.

Mira waved him off. "Nothing really just complaining about the food. Says the chicken is a little dry, it didn't seem dry to me but I guess everyone has different tastes. . ."

"Complaining about the chicken? No one ever complains about the chicken! Mest always makes that perfect! If it was one of those weird specials he does I'd understand, but the chicken?" Laxus shook his head, "no way."

"That's what I'm saying!" Cana said with an exaggerated.

"I'll go say something," Laxus said.

Mira grabbed his arm. "No, you don't have to do my job. I can handle it,"

Laxus smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "I know you can, but this way you'll have less hassle. I'll feel better leaving if I know you're done dealing with that asshole."

Mira sighed, she really wasn't thrilled about going back to the table. "Fine."

He started to head over there but stopped and turned back, "Oh and tomorrow when I get off I need to take you somewhere. Can you be ready to go after lunch when you have a lull here? I'll text you when I'm done."

"Show me something? What are you going to show me?"

Laxus eyes darted between a curious Cana and Chelia than landed back on Mira with a smile. "You'll see."

Mira shook her head and blew him a kiss. She watched him walk over to the table and lean down over the guy with a patronizing grin. He was being polite but intimidating, the customer looked embarrassed and apologetic. Normally she would have just giving the person a free drink but something about this one had felt off. She was glad Laxus dealt with it.

Laxus shook the man's hand and then headed to the door. Before he pushed his way out he sent her a wink. Mira smiled. She didn't care that he was getting up early tomorrow, the second she got home she was waking him up for a reward.

"He's totally proposing tomorrow," Cana teased.

Mira spun quickly she could tell her face was bright red. "What? Of course not!"

"What do you think Chelia?" Cana said motioning to Mira with her head

"I'd say he's pretty smitten," Chelia said with a giggle.

"You guys are so ridiculous. I _know_ he's not proposing tomorrow." Mira tapped her chin, "But I am very interested to see what he's got planned."

"Did you hear that Chelia? She _knows_ he's not proposing. How exactly would you know that Mira?" Cana asked. Chelia just smiled and shook her head.

Mira tilted her head and gave Cana her best look of sad innocence. "Oh Cana, you know my Laxus. Marriage is such a scary word for him."

Kinana came up to the bar, "Hey Cana, I need the check for table fifteen."

"Sure thing lover," Cana said before turning to register.

"Oh and Mira, he said to tell you thank you so much for your help but he decided the chicken wasn't so bad after all." Kinana wrinkled her nose. "He also asked if he could get the other chicken that he sent back packed up to go."

"Oh for Pete's sake, that man is so weird. Does he think we keep tossed out food?" Mira said crossing her arms.

Kinana nodded her head. "I figured but thought I'd check." She grabbed the receipt from Cana and with a "thank you lady," headed back to the table.

"See I told you, total creep," Cana said, leaning back over the bar.

Mira nodded, "Definitely. Watch him, make sure he doesn't walk off with the salt."

* * *

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" Juvia whispered into Gray's ear, jerking him away from a pleasant sleep.

He rolled over and squinted at her, then he groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's almost two o'clock," Juvia whispered.

"What? Why the hell are you getting me up then?" he half-whined, half-growled as he rubbed his tired face.

"Gray-sama, Juvia heard a noise."

Gray sighed, of course Juvia heard a noise. He rolled back over and closed his eyes, "It was probably just your imagination. It's fine, go back to sleep."

A large thump came from downstairs and Gray's eyes flew open. "What the hell?"

"See Gray-sama, Juvia was not _imagining_ anything, something is downstairs!" Juvia hissed.

"Alright, alright, I'll check it out," Gray sat up and rubbed his head. He didn't want to check anything out, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He hoped it was just a broken appliance, it was too early to fight off burglars.

Something heavy and cold rested on his shoulder. "Here Gray-sama take Big Betty."

Gray frowned down at the large black bat resting on his shoulder, "Why the hell do you have that?"

"Gajeel got it for me when he started spending more time at Levy's."

"This is a nice neighborhood, why would he think you needed that?"

Juvia laughed quietly through her nose, "In case Gray-sama ever got too fresh." Her sniffs turned to full on giggles, "Though Juvia liked it too much when Gray-sama did, so Juvia never had a chance to use it."

Gray sighed, "Just give me the damn bat Juvia."

"Gray-sama is very cranky in the middle of the night," Juvia said with a tsk. There was another loud thump and a clatter.

Gray stood and pulled the bat from her hands. "I'd say I'm entitled tonight." He started towards the door.

Juvia called out to stop him, "Is Gray-sama just going to go down like that?"

Gray looked down at his naked body and shrugged, "If they didn't want to see me naked, they shouldn't have broke into my house in the middle of the night." Juvia frowned and Gray pointed the bat at her, "Just stay there alright, and when I get back I'll show you what too fresh means!"

He turned and headed into the hall, Juvia's quiet giggle in the background was music to his ears. It almost made him forget that he was heading to face some unknown intruder in his house until he heard the thump again. Gray propped the bat on his shoulder and slowed his pace as he started down the stairs. The sound was coming from the kitchen he was pretty sure, so the second he hit the bottom of the stairs he would be visible. He had to be prepared.

When he was halfway down, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gray jumped and almost swung the bat but stopped when Juvia whispered, "Gray-sama."

"Jesus, Juvia! You trying to give a man a heart attack? What the hell are you doing?" Gray hissed.

"Juvia was worried about Gray-sama."

"Juvia, you were supposed to stay in the room where it's safe"

"This is better, Juvia will help Gray-sama defeat the ruffians!"

Gray was tempted to grab her and carry her back upstairs, but at this point he was sure whoever was downstairs had already heard them. The time to move was now. He continued sneaking down the stairs with Juvia hiding behind him.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs the kitchen was lit up by the light of the refrigerator. A figure stood crouched in front of the fridge. When they straightened, close the door and turned, it was a face Gray recognized a little too well. His arms went slack at his sides. "Ya gotta be kidding me."

"Lyon! What in the world are you doing here?" Juvia exclaimed.

Lyon retrieved a fork from the drawer with an ease of someone who had lived there. He pulled the lid from the container. "Oh Juvia, I know this is dreadfully late but you had said to come by whenever. Sue broke it off and I just didn't know what to do with myself!"

"So you came to my house and you're eating my food!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well technically it is still Juvia's house, your name isn't on the deed." Lyon took a bite of the leftovers and finally took in Gray's naked appearance. "That's a big bat you've got there. Compensating for something?"

"This is totally inappropriate man, you can't just break into a woman's house in the middle of the night to raid her fridge," Gray chastised. He grabbed the container out of Lyon's hand and tossed on that counter, "and that's definitely my food."

"I didn't break in, I have a key," Lyon said. Gray gawked at Juvia but all she had for him was an apologetic shrug. Lyon picked back up the container from where Gray tossed it. "And didn't you just say that it's your house as well? If I can't come see my closest friend and the man who is practically my brother when I'm in pain, where can I go?"

"Oh Gray-sama he didn't mean to cause offense. Lyon is just suffering from a broken heart, aren't you Lyon?" Juvia asked.

Lyon set down the container and covered his eyes. "Yes, I thought she was the love of my life!"

"Oh poor Lyon this must be so hard for you!" Juvia exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"It is Juvia, my heart is broken!" Lyon exclaimed hugging her back.

Gray could feel his eye start to twitch. He suddenly had a very strong desire to use the bat right against Lyon's pretty head. Instead he shouted, "This is my house!"

"Well I guess if you really don't want me here. . ." Lyon dramatically set the leftovers back down.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed. She walked over to him and pulled him aside. Then she whispered, "Gray-sama Lyon is just a friend, Juvia promises. It makes Juvia's heart sing to see Gray-sama so jealous, but right not Lyon's heart is broken and he needs a friend. Gray-sama can understand this right?"

Gray looked at Lyon and he swore the man winked. Gray's eye started to twitch again.

Juvia drew him back in by kissing him firmly on the lips. He looked down at her in surprise and she smiled coyly. Then she rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Juvia promises she will make it up to Gray-sama."

Gray looked back at Lyon and was pleased to see he didn't look quite as smug as he did before. He pointed the bat at Lyon and said, "Next time call first, you moron." Then he pinched Juvia on the rump, grinning to himself at her squeak, and headed back for the stairs.

He could hear Juvia fuss and fret, "Do you want some tea Lyon? What a terrible woman, Juvia never liked her. Come on Lyon, let's sit on the couch and you can tell Juvia all about it." Gray didn't worry the least bit about it. He had nothing to worry about, he knew that at the end of the night it would be his bed that Juvia would be in.

* * *

"Hey Minerva," Rufus said as he knocked lightly on her open door.

"What can I do for you Rufus?" Minerva asked her voice tinged with annoyance. She pulled open her top drawer and started pulling out everything that wasn't company related and tossing it into the already half-full copy paper box on top of her desk.

Rufus smiled sadly. "I assume since you are doing that now that you know why I am here."

"Of course I know why you're here Rufus. I'm not some kind of moron."

"Well I'm supposed to tell you that you were given a statement to read and you didn't read it. Because of this, you have irreparably ruined the image of our company and the company's CEO. . ."

"It was a stupid statement that put blame on Matan," Minerva snapped.

"You will be given a decent severance package," he said, dropping a thick envelope on the desk. "Should give you time to find something else."

"Well at least he allowed me that I suppose," Minerva sighed. She picked up the envelope and set it in the box. Then she fell back in her chair with a sigh, "I didn't mean to get so emotional, I planned on keeping it more impartial. I was supposed to say if, not when."

"I know and off the record, thank you."

Minerva furrowed her brow and lifted her eyes, "for what?"

"It meant a lot to the staff that you would stick your nose out for them. I've had quite a few people come in demanding that we allow you to keep your job."

Minerva snorted and stood. She picked up her box and said snidely, "Kissing my ass to the last second aren't you Rufus."

"As my memory serves, I'm the only one who has never kissed your ass Minerva," Rufus said with a grin.

Minerva stared at him for a few seconds, then she narrowed her eyes and started for the door. "Goodbye Rufus."

"Good luck Minerva," Rufus said softly as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Mr. Orland, Mr. Orland! How do you feel about your daughter's statements the other day?" a reported asked, shoving a microphone in his face.

"I don't have a daughter anymore," Jiemma snapped. He began to walk away but then turned back and grabbed the reporter's microphone. "See, this is why you can't let them work together. You gotta keep 'em separated or else their cycle sink up then the moon comes out and bam!" he emphasized by slapping his fist into his palm. "They all turn against you. My daughter was smart and professional, this behavior is extremely disappointing. She has been poisoned against me and to me she is dead." He was then pulled away by bodyguards.

A man with a bright smile and a black suit said, "Sorry, Mr. Orland has had a very stressful day. Please no more questions."

Sting leaned over the back of the couch, "Wow that guy can't stop burying himself."

"I hope he rots," Rogue snapped.

Sting stole the remote and turned off the TV. "You've gotta stop watching this shit man, it's making you nuts."

"I can't, I've gotta know what's going on!"

"You're just hoping she's on again." Sting grinned. "Who would have thought, Rogue turned stalker?"

Rogue crossed his arms and scowled. "Oh, shut your mouth."

"I mean really, I can tell just talking about her is getting you all hot and bothered," Sting teased.

Rogue leapt over the couch and tackled Sting to the floor. "Shut up man!"

Sting just laughed and pushed him away with a hand on his throat, "Rogue, I'm not Minerva! Stop trying to make out with me."

"Make out with you? More like break your nose, you jackass!" Rogue grunted. He slapped at Sting's face, growling when Sting was able to bat him away. Sting tried to roll him over but Rogue managed to flip him around instead and pull him up in a headlock.

"Uncle, uncle!" Sting rasped. "You don't love Minerva, you're not a stalker!"

Rogue let him go and fell backwards, covering his eyes with his arm.

Sting cocked his head and raised a brow. "You alright man?"

"No," Rogue said quietly.

"Have you tried to call her or anything?"

"I sent her a text, I asked her how she was doing."

Sting stood. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, she hasn't responded." Rogue's breath hitched.

"Alright, alright, come on now. No crying." Sting took Rogue's hand and pulled him to a stand. "We're getting out of the house. No more watching the news, it's all crap."

Rogue rubbed his face. "You're right, you're right. I'll go put on a clean shirt."

* * *

Laxus pulled to the side of the road. Mira didn't recognize the street or any of the houses around them. She turned to him and asked, "What are we doing here honey?"

Laxus leaned over and nodded out the window. "We're here for this house."

Mira turned and looked up at the craftsman styled home. There wasn't anything particularly special about it, but it was cute. Someone had recently painted the porch and updated the stone facade detailing the lower quarter of the home. Mira turned back to Laxus. "Is this a house you're working on?"

Laxus shrugged, "You could say that."

"Laxus, I know you aren't a big sharer, but you're going to have to give me more than that."

Laxus fell back in his seat and blew out a big sigh. He motioned to the house without looking at it. "I own it."

Mira looked at the house then back to Laxus. "What?"

"I own it, that's my house," Laxus repeated. He scratched his head and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I've actually owned it for a few years now."

"I thought you had an apartment," Mira said.

"Well I did . . ." Laxus frowned. "I actually got rid of my apartment last November."

"Laxus! Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Then she added more quietly, "How did I not notice you didn't have an apartment anymore?"

"Well it seemed silly to pay for both when I was staying at your place all the time. I never planned on keeping the house. It was a foreclosure so I got it cheap and I've been slowly fixed in up." Laxus smiled apologetically, "I was actually just planning on fixing it up and selling it, ya know, it's like a hobby thing. Just now that we're married and all, it seemed like something you should know about."

Mira looked back at the house and stared. She could sense Laxus fidgeting slightly next to her. "Are you mad about this?" he asked.

"No, I just . . . I just can't believe I didn't know you had a house. How long have you had this?" Mira said.

"Three years."

Mira quickly turned back to him, "Three years!"

Laxus shrugged, "Well, ya know, when we were fooling around it didn't feel like it was something you needed to know. Since we've been more of thing, I don't know, it just didn't come up."

Mira smiled and giggled, "I guess you could say it was because other things came up!"

Laxus covered his eyes and smiled for the first time since they had arrived. "Cute Mira," he quipped sarcastically.

"Can we go inside?" Mira asked.

"Sure, if you want to."

They got out of the car and Mira practically skipped up to the front door. This was a nice street, and such a cute neighborhood. She couldn't believe Laxus owned a house here. It seemed almost out of character. It must have been a really good deal to tempt him so long ago.

Laxus unlocked the front door. "It's not quite finished yet. . ."

Mira stepped in and gaped. "Oh my god Laxus, this is beautiful!"

"Ya think so?"

"Yes! How did you afford this?" She walked into the middle of the front room.

"Well it's been a little bit here or there. I watched for deals when getting stuff for clients. Kept a few things client's changed their mind on."

"You're going to sell it?" Mira asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"I was thinking you could decide that," Laxus explained with a tight smile.

Mira's eyes went wide. "I can decide?"

"If you want we can sell it and use the money to buy the house you want, or even stay in the apartment and keep the money for savings or something. Or . . .we could just stay here."

Mira felt herself starting to tear up.

Laxus grimaced, "Ah fuck Mira, are you really starting to cry?"

"I'm sorry this is just so beautiful. I never thought, I never thought I'd get to live somewhere so beautiful," Mira sobbed.

"Why the hell would you think that?" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know, it just always felt like I was struggling to get ahead. Even now the restaurant is doing well, but there's a lot of loans to pay off. I just figured I'd be renting forever."

"Nah, you woulda figured it out, if you really wanted a house you would have gotten it. You're the toughest woman I know."

She pulled his face down and kissed him tenderly. She loved him so much. She never would have imagined he would grow so much in such a short time or that he would even consider things like marriage and a family home.

When she came up for air, Laxus grinned down at it. "So I guess this means we're keeping it?"

"You're sure we can?" Mira asked. When Laxus nodded she smiled coyly. "Then which room should we christen first?"

* * *

Orga sighed back in his seat. "Oh man, I can't tell you guys how nice it is to have you back. I was starting to think I should move to Crocus myself."

"You could still do it you know," Sting said. "Rufus would love having ya there."

"Are you kidding? That guy has like a ten o'clock bedtime. And he's always saying he has no desire to go to concerts because the memory of being surrounded by all those sweaty people is enough for him."

"Eh he's not so bad, sometimes he stays up until ten thirty you know," Rogue joked.

Sting laughed, "He'll stay up as late as you want if you have a juicy secret you're trying to hide. Just say the words 'this stays between you and me' and suddenly he's ready to have another round!"

The three men exploded in laughter and Yukino wrinkled her nose. "But you guys do like Rufus right?"

"Of course! We love Rufus! We were all roommates in college, we're basically brothers," Sting explained.

Orga sighed, "It was easier for you two, you didn't have to share a room with him."

"We should be feeling sorry for him, cleanliness isn't exactly your best trait," Sting teased.

"You're just clean cause you're trying to hide what a pig you are from Yukino," Rogue said with a forced smiled. He felt a buzz in his pocket so he pulled out his phone. The world seemed to stop when he saw it was a text from Minerva.

He opened it quickly. 'I miss you'. Rogue stared down at it, frozen. He was terrified that if he touched it it might disappear.

"You okay man?" Sting asked. Rogue looked up and everyone was staring at him.

Rogue frowned down at his phone and stood. "Yea, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom." Then he wandered off, ignoring whatever Sting followed with.

'I miss you too,' he typed back. Instead of heading to the bathroom he went through the front door of the bar and stood outside.

His phone buzzed again and he looked down at it. 'If you were here I'd fuck your brains out.' Rogue closed his eyes and fell against the side of the building. He knew that wasn't what he wanted but just the thought made him weak in the knees. It brought back memories of her mouth, her skin, the muscles of her thighs . . .

His phone buzzed again, 'But the best part would be after, when we broke that tension and I could just lay in your arms.'

Rogue clenched his jaw in frustration, why was she three hours away! 'Do you want me to come now?' he typed.

'I need you. I don't sleep anymore.'

Rogue started towards the parking lot. 'I'm coming I'll get in my car.' He had driven Orga but he could get a cab, he would be okay. Really he would be pissed but Rogue was beyond caring.

Another buzz. 'WAIT NO! I shouldn't have sent that!'

Rogue paused and frowned down at his phone. Why was she toying with him like this. "Why not?" he sent back.

'Rogue don't come,' the next text pleaded.

He wished she was in front of him, for the first time communicating through a text just didn't feel like enough for him. 'Minerva this is crazy. . .' he tried.

'Seriously don't.' Then immediately after the phone read, 'I didn't mean to send that, I've had too much wine. I'm going to bed.'

Rogue stood there, shell shocked, confused and unable to respond. He didn't know whether to be happy she had contacted him or upset. Why did she have to make things so difficult? Finally after a few minutes of silence, he reluctantly wrote, 'fine, goodnight.'

He started for the door of the bar then stopped. He picked up his phone and typed, 'Minerva, if I did come. Would you let me in?'

His phone stayed still. After waiting five minutes with no response, Rogue sighed and opened the door to the bar. He was almost back to the table when his phone buzzed again.

'Maybe. . .just not tonight.'

Rogue put the phone back in his pocket. Maybe wasn't great, but it was better than no.

* * *

"Oh my god! I can't believe Natsu is in my apartment, it's so cool!" Jason exclaimed when he opened the door.

Natsu grimaced, Jason hadn't changed one bit. "Hey Jason, been a while."

"I've been sending you facebook requests but you never accept them what's up with that man?"

"Yea . . .I'm not really on there," Natsu said as he stepped into the living room. He motioned to Lucy, hoping to change the subject."So Jason, this is my fiance Lucy,"

Jason looked Lucy up and down then gave a curt nod. He held out his hand and said, "Good to meet you."

"Thanks, I'm really excited to . . ."

Jason started pushing Natsu farther into the house, "You have to come in, I have so much to show you. Shooting Natsu Dragneel's wedding! I couldn't believe it when Erza called me!"

"Sit here," Jason said, motioning to the couch. Natsu plopped down with a frown, then Lucy hesitantly took the seat next to him.

"He's . . .enthusiastic . . ." Lucy quipped when Jason left the room.

"Yea, he was always up my nuts when we were younger . . ." Natsu groaned.

Jason came flying back in with massive books in hand. He practically threw them at Natsu. "These are my more artistic weddings, this book here's the ones done in a more classic style, and this one is just a few of my favorite editorial stuff."

Natsu took the books and handed them over to Lucy. "Yea, I wouldn't know the difference. Lucy's the one who needs to see them."

"Oh?" Jason looked at Lucy with a confused expression.

Lucy started through the artistic portfolio and smiled. "These are lovely Jason."

"Yea?" He sat down on the coffee table and pointed down at the book. "See this one? The best man puked all over the right side of the bride's dress halfway through the reception. It was so cool! They could only get so much of it off so I had to make sure that all the photos only showed her left side."

Lucy chuckled, "Oh my god, I hope that doesn't happen at mine."

"I think we only have to worried about him getting naked," Natsu said with a smile.

"So what's it like being engaged to Natsu, I bet it's awesome!" Jason practically shouted.

Lucy looked at him with a smirk and slightly raised brow, "I guess you could say it's cool."

"So coool!" Jason exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Did you know that Natsu punched me in the face once? Right here!" he said, pointing to his left cheek.

"Natsu! Why are you always hitting people!" Lucy said, giving him a playful smack.

Natsu shrugged, he couldn't even remember doing it. "It was high school, he was probably getting in my face."

"Oh, I totally deserved it. The school newspaper wouldn't have let me put that locker room photo in anyway. It hurt so bad, it was so cool!" Jason stood and looked at Natsu. "Can I get you something to drink? Water, Orange Juice, a coke, maybe something a little stronger?"

Lucy turned another page. "Can I have a water Jason? That would be just perfect."

Jason frowned at her than looked back to Natsu, but Natsu shook his head. "I'm good man."

When he disappeared, Natsu said, "Is this even worth it? He still a total whack job."

"These photos though," Lucy held up the book and showed Natsu a tastefully done spread of the bride. "I want photos like these. Nobody else who's available takes photos like these." She returned the book to her lap and grimaced. "I just worry if we use him, that all our photos will be of you."

Natsu raised a brow."But other than that you like him?" When Lucy nodded, Natsu winked. "Don't worry about that, I got it."

Jason came back with the water, Natsu leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. "So Jason, do you think you would want to do our wedding in October?"

"Yes, yes, YES! It would be so cool!" Jason cheered.

Natsu nodded. "Lucy really likes your photos, but here's the deal man, when you take pictures, there has to be twice as many of Lucy as there are of me."

Jason's face fell, he looked at Lucy with a furrowed brow. "Twice as many . . ."

"Yea, if there isn't enough of Lucy then I'm gonna kick your ass," Natsu said, grunting slightly when he felt Lucy's heel on his foot. He looked at Lucy and she gave him a look of warning, he just smiled and patted her thigh. Yet when he looked back at Jason, he was confused to find that the man actually looked excited.

"Kick my ass?" Jason whispered.

Natsu just barely held back an eye roll. "But if you take enough of Lucy, I'll . . ." Natsu struggled to think of what the nutjob would like more, "give you a high five?"

Jason jaw dropped. Natsu cringed, the man looked way too excited about a high five. Thank goodness he hadn't offered a hug. Jason quickly closed the distance between them and took Natsu's hand, shaking it with all his might. "It will be a pleasure to cover your wedding Natsu. I can't believe you care so much about your wife to be. It's just so . . . .it's so COOL!"


	12. Changing for the Better

Rogue lay on the couch ignoring the TV blaring in the background. He stared at his phone; it had been a week and still not another word from Minerva. Had she totally cut him out? Had she moved on? He knew he couldn't let them go quite so easily, and in a selfish way he hoped she was the same, the possibility that he could feel so strongly while she was completely indifferent was just too painful to consider.

Rogue set the phone back down and sighed. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself, it was Saturday, he should be doing something. He considered going for a run, maybe checking out the gym Gajeel haunted these days. Lying around on the couch all day was just going to pull him further into this funk.

Music finally came from his phone's speakers and it felt like a choir of angels. He whipped the phone back to his face, praying that the caller ID read Minerva. He almost threw the phone across the room when he saw it was Rufus instead.

He pressed answer and put the phone to his ear, "Yea?"

"What kind of greeting is that? You should come back to Crocus, Magnolia has made you rude."

Rogue rolled his eyes but said, "Sorry man, what's going on?"

"Have you spoken to Minerva?" Rufus asked.

Rogue sat up straight, "No, why?"

"I went by her place the other day to hand deliver some flowers that some of the staff wanted to send her, because you know, I'm just so gracious like that," Rufus started.

Rufus was barely into his story and already Rogue was feeling impatient. "I know I know, you're a real saint. How was she doing? Does she look okay?"

He heard Rufus chuckle over the line, "Who knew you'd be so eager for information on your former employer?"

Rogue groaned, "Shit Rufus, don't play with me. You obviously had some inkling of what was going on or you wouldn't have called me. Quit fishing for details, I'm not telling you anything else." Rogue sighed, "Could you please just tell me how was she doing?"

"Well that's the thing, I don't know."

"She wasn't there?" She had done it, she had moved on. She was probably out of the country now, being fed grapes on some island by a man with longer hair and bigger muscles.

"No. . ." Rufus said, disrupting Rogue's nightmare. "She was there, but she wouldn't answer when the doorman buzzed to see if I was allowed up."

"Still mad about being fired you think?" Rogue frowned and stood. That seemed out of character for Minerva, she wasn't one to deal with things with avoidance.

Rufus chuckled lightly, "I wish that was it but the thing is, even the doorman is worried. She hasn't left the apartment in over a week. He said he missed her snappy comments. He just couldn't let me up because he didn't know me; I had never been there before. But he did make the comment of how long should he wait before he needed to worry about sending cops up."

Rogue felt like he had been splashed with cold water. Would Minerva hurt herself? This stuff with her father had probably been devastating but surely it wasn't that bad.

Rufus continued, "He said he doesn't work the night shift, so she might just be going out very late. He said the guy who works nights hasn't seen her but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed so that doesn't really mean anything."

Rogue was running up the stairs. He would throw a few things in a bag and head right over. She might be mad at him but he couldn't leave this be. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Rogue? You haven't said anything. Have you heard from her? She was so enamored with you I thought that surely if she's reached out to anyone it would be you."

Rogue laughed humorlessly as he pulled a backpack from the closet. "I think enamored is a little too strong of a word Rufus."

"Well as enamored as Minerva gets, she has a very 'conceal don't feel' persona. Her father didn't think highly of emotional women." Rufus hummed thoughtfully, "I think I can count on one hand all the smiles of hers that I've seen."

Rogue threw an extra set of clothes and a toothbrush in the bag. Then a laptop, if she didn't want to see him tonight he could camp out and try again tomorrow. "Rufus I haven't heard from her since last Saturday. I'm gonna get in my car. I'm going right there."

"You're a good man! I knew I could count on you for this. Please let me know she's okay. It feels strange to worry about something like this for her of all people. "

"I know what you mean," Rogue said as he sprinted out the door.

* * *

 

"Jellal," Erza said.

With his peripheral vision, he could tell she was standing in front of him but Jellal maintained focus on his book. "Yes love?"

"I have decided it is time to start trying to have a baby."

Jellal looked up with a raised brow. "Have you now?"

Erza nodded, her face dead serious. "Yes, I need to get back on schedule and since you. . . delayed a few things, we don't have much time."

Jellal restrained a chuckle; these were the moments he lived for. "Don't have much time? Is there some impending doom that I'm unaware of?"

"Yes," Erza sighed deeply. "After 35 I would be considered an advanced age pregnancy and the risks increase tremendously for complications. We must start soon, the clock is ticking."

Jellal grinned; he wondered how long she had been planning this. He wondered if she had a binder hidden somewhere in the office. "But Erza, last I checked you weren't even thirty."

Erza rolled her eyes and sighed as if she was dealing with a difficult child. "Yes, but if we are going to have four, I would have to start now if I wanted to have any chance of having all of them perfectly space."

Jellal's voice lost all sound of teasing. "Wait, did you say four?"

"Four would be the perfect number don't you think? We had five at the house and one of us was always left out. But with four, whenever we did anything we could enact a buddy system, it would be very efficient." Erza smiled wide, "Can't you just picture it!"

Jellal gulped deeply, "But couldn't we do that with two? Or you know, just have one, I hear it's a lot easier to keep track of one."

"It might be easier. . ." Erza tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I suppose with with one I wouldn't have to worry about unequal dividing of my attention." Then she shook her head, "No, it will not do. Natsu will want lots of children and you've seen Lucy's hips, she is probably extremely fertile."

Jellal grimaced, "Christ Erza, Lucy's not a cow,"

Erza ignored him. "Then when we all get together, Natsu's children will naturally gang up on our one child and the poor thing will be left to defend themselves."

"Really Erza I don't think. . ."

Erza began to pace. "Although, I bet a child from our genes would prevail, they would obviously be victorious based on wit and strength alone."

"Erza. . ."

She stopped her face suddenly terrified. "But what if something happens? What if our one child is weakened by some accident? What if they get your mother's weak ankles?"

Jellal pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. Then he offered "Then wouldn't they just naturally not be a fighter and do intellectual pursuits instead?"

"Not fight? Are you serious? Have you not seen my family?"

Jellal sighed; he was losing this battle quickly. "Well Gray probably won't have nearly as many children as Natsu. Maybe our children will be able to team up with them?"

Erza paused. Then she nodded, "Yes that would do quite nicely. A Fullbuster/Fernandez team up would be unstoppable! We could have two then!" She relaxed with a deep breath. "I would be able to space them much more comfortably."

"So does that mean one is still out?"

"We need to have two, what if there is infighting among the ranks? If our child is leader we need to make sure they have a right hand man that they can trust."

"Erza you make it sound like we are planning for world take over here," Jellal said with a quiet chuckle.

"We just might be, we just might be," she muttered as she drifted off towards their bedroom.

Jellal set down his book and narrowed his eyes, "Wait so this means more sex then?"

Without turning back, Erza pulled her shirt off and tossed it towards the door to the laundry room. "Of course, I need you in the bedroom immediately."

Jellal stood and set off at a leisurely pace for the bedroom door. Who was he kidding; he'd give Erza whatever she wanted even if it meant personal injury. When she greeted him at the door with her hungry mouth, he thought this was an easy request indeed.

* * *

 

Just a minute after Yukino left for a lunch date with Sting, the bell rang. alerting that a customer had arrived. Lucy sighed and set down her just melted chocolate. She hoped this didn't mean a second lunch rush was going to start. Usually two was an okay time to be understaffed.

When she walked out front she was shocked to find Brandish looking through the brownies in the display case.

Brandish didn't bother to look up when she said, "You haven't contacted me at all and your wedding is in six months. It bothers me."

"Why would that bother you?"

"What kind of bride doesn't have a single request or question by now?" Brandish stood straight and looked Lucy in the eye, "Are you planning on handling the biggest day of your life last minute? It seems extremely irresponsible."

Lucy tilted her head. "Wait what? Didn't my father call you? We aren't using the club anymore."

Brandish looked genuinely surprised. "Well that's news to me. Your father had already paid for the room, in full."

"He did what?" Lucy exclaimed. She was going to rip her hair out. Of course her father rented the club anyway. Did he listen to a single word that came out of her mouth? "Well you can cancel that right now we are not planning on using the club at all anymore. We're using our friend's vineyard instead."

Brandish frowned, and slowly moved over to one of the cases of cookies. "I'll have to hear that from your father I suppose. You should tell him that."

Lucy started to feel impatient. "Brandish why are you here?"

Brandish rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I needed to speak to you."

"Okay . . . But why didn't you call me or email me?"

Brandish put her hands on her hips and turned to Lucy. "That's very rude of you."

Lucy slammed the heel of her palm into her forehead. "Brandish help me understand what it is you need here."

Brandish sighed and turned back to the cookies. "Fine. I'm here because I owe you an apology . . ."

"Oh."

"Yes, I was extremely terrible, but it was only because," there was a pause and then Brandish screamed, "Oh my god!"

"What? What happened?" Lucy hurried over.

Brandish pointed at the display case. "How are these so freaking adorable!"

Lucy pursed her lips and tried to think of an answer. Brandish was obviously crazy. "Umm . . . icing?"

"I need a dozen, get me a dozen! I have to bring these to show Randi! She'll love them!" Brandish bounced up and down impatiently as Lucy hurried to get a box. "Well actually she probably won't love them, she's such a killjoy. I just want them for me."

Lucy chuckled, "Okay then, which ones?"

"Just mix them up, but no two of the same kind," Brandish grinned like a little girl.

Lucy started packing the box and Brandish turned away. While looking at the cupcakes she tapped her chin. "Wasn't I saying something?"

"Hmmm . . .I think something about why you don't like me?" Lucy said.

"Oh! Yes! I owe you an apology. See after my parents died and I went to live with grandfather, you didn't try at all to stay in contact with me. I felt abandoned, betrayed. Oh my!"

"What? What now?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Lucy this is adorable!" Brandish held up one of the tiny plushes that Lucy had for sale by the register. "It's so fluffy wuffy, I just wish I could make it bigger!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but went over to the other side of the bakery where she had a shelf of knickknacks for purchase. She held up a larger version of the plush cat that Brandish held in her hands. "Like this?"

Brandish hurried over and took it, "Oh my goodness it's perfect!"

"Brandish can you please finish what you were trying to tell me?"

"Lucy, don't be such a pain, I'm getting there. It's your fault for having such a distracting little store." She looked at the knickknack shelf and sighed. "I could buy everything on there."

Lucy decided to move things along on her own. "Brandish, I apologize. I had no idea your parents died. I thought you just switched schools. If you had been there you would have known. I was in no state to keep in touch with anyone because . . .

"Your mom died," Brandish interrupted.

"Yea," Lucy said quietly.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Finally Brandish couldn't take it anymore, she sighed and waved her hand as if it would be enough to erase the bad feelings they had brought into the room. Obviously still slightly uncomfortable, she rambled, "Anyway, it was a rough time on me, I was angry, I put it all on you and the other girls from school. Turns out you didn't deserve it. I think that's all I want can you ring it up?"

"Sure." Lucy went around the counter and put Brandish's items in a bag.

"Lucy," Brandish placed a hand on the counter. "I shouldn't have chased you off. If you want the club still it's yours, if you want to do this farm thing or whatever, I can help with that too. My services have been paid for so I'm at your disposal."

Lucy looked Brandish in the eyes. Somewhere in there was the little girl she used to play with, someone she trusted and cared about. Also the long list of wedding things that Erza had overwhelmed her with had been stressing her out. She tore her gaze away and started plugging the prices into the register. "I don't suppose you know of a good rentals company?"

"I know lots of those," Brandish said.

"But like, an affordable one?" Lucy added.

Brandish smiled a small but genuine smile. "I'll give you my secret list."

Lucy grinned back. "Thanks Brandish I would appreciate that."

* * *

 

Rogue knocked on the door before his brain could convince him it was a bad idea. Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and waited, rocking back and forth on his heels. What if she didn't open the door? What if she did open the door and she yelled at him? What if he was rushing this and doing this so soon would make her never want to see him again? His brain gave him reason after reason to run away but he was determined, he was not moving until he saw her face and knew she was okay. He could deal with the erratic beating of his heart just to make sure she was okay.

After what felt like an eternity, the door was cracked. With one eye Minerva looked him up and down, then to his relief, opened the door with a frown. "Why are you here?"

She was wrapped in a comforter, her hair pulled back in two messy buns and her face free of any makeup. Minerva would look completely adorable if it weren't for the fact that she looked utterly miserable and exhausted. Rogue had a strong urge to reach out and touch her face but instead he flexed his hand at his side. He could read the situation well enough to know she didn't want to be touched. She made a sound of irritation and he realized he had just been staring. He quickly answered, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"You should leave Rogue," she grumbled. She turned and shuffled back into the house but Rogue noticed she left the door cracked. He hated when she did this, her words saying one thing, her actions saying another, it was hard enough for him to understand when they both said the same thing.

He decided the risk would be worth it and he pushed his way through the door. He shut it gently behind himself. Minerva fell onto the couch and ignored him, burrowing back under her comforter so that all that was revealed was her eyes and nose. The room was dark; lights off and curtains drawn. The only light came from the TV which played a show of House Hunters with the volume so low you could barely hear it. The rest of the house was as spotless as the last time he came but her coffee table was a clutter of dirty mugs and take out containers. He noticed all the take out was from her uncle's restaurant. Rogue wondered if she had left the house to pick that up or if her uncle had broken his rules just this one time to deliver it. He hoped the later; he would feel better knowing someone had attempted to take care of her.

"How long have you been camping out like this?" he asked.

Minerva cut her eyes up to him and they narrowed angrily. "Can't you see I'm watching this?"

Rogue shrugged, "I bet that show will be on again in six hours. You've probably already watched it."

Minerva sighed, her body rising and falling underneath the blanket. She looked back at the TV and admitted reluctantly, "I have."

Rogue chuckled lightly and went to pull open the curtains. "No! Stop!" Minerva cried as sunlight poured into the room. She buried herself completely under the comforter.

"Minerva, this is ridiculous, I feel like I'm disturbing the sleep of a vampire," Rogue teased as he sat on the couch near her feet.

She whipped the covers off of her head and sat up quickly. "Maybe you are, you should leave or I might bite you," she snapped.

Rogue smiled softly, "As I recall, I like when you bite me. So I think I'll stay and take my chances." She made a noise of disgust and fell back, pulling the covers over her head. Rogue rubbed her back, "Minerva, you can't stay like this forever. I know you haven't left for days. Come out with me, let's get a bite to eat or go see a movie. You can pick, I'll do whatever you like."

"I don't want to go out, I might see someone," Minerva grumbled from beneath the covers.

"Would that be so bad? Everyone is worried about you."

"Don't lie to me, nobody is worried. They are probably dancing in the streets now that I'm gone." Minerva revealed her face and looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with the start of tears when she said, "Do you know that he hasn't called me, or tried to see me? He hasn't tried to defend himself or give me one word of explanation. Nothing, he's given me nothing."

"I'm sorry princess," Rogue said mournfully.

Minerva sat up, this time allowing the blanket to fall away. "Why are you here?"

"I already told you that."

Minerva scrunched up her nose and a tear dripped down her right cheek, "You must be a special kind of stupid to keep coming back here."

Rogue scooted closely and pulled her against his chest, hugging her close as she lost the ability to hold in the tears. "Maybe I am, I still wanted to come."

"Why can't you see how awful I am? I'm just like him, I'm cold, I'm selfish, I'm ruthless. I'm just going to hurt you," she sobbed.

"I don't get why you can't see that you're not. You aren't like him Minerva, you're a good person."

She pulled back and rubbed her eyes, laughing through her tears, "You really are just as stupid as I thought you were." Then she smiled, a little one, but a smile nonetheless. Rogue was relieved to see the expression and mirrored it with his own. He drifted slightly closer, fully intending to give her a small kiss but her hands flew up to cover her face. "Oh my god!"

Rogue furrowed his brow, "What?"

"I don't have any make-up on. I haven't washed my hair in days. I shouldn't have let you in!"

"Minerva . . ." Rogue began to laugh. He slowly lifted his hands to pull hers away from her face and into his lap. "Don't worry about that, you're beautiful."

Minerva's nose scrunched up and she frowned deeply. "Idiot," she hiccupped before the tears broke free again. Rogue didn't hesitate this time; he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

When he released her, he was pleased to see she was smiling through her tears. "What am I going to do with you?" she whispered.

He wiped her cheek and said, "Go get dinner with me?"

Minerva croaked out, "Can I shower first?"

Rogue grinned; relieved she was taking him up on his offer. "Sure," he said. He watched her struggle to remove her bottom half from the blanket and stumble out onto the floor. It took a lot of effort not to laugh; she really was a hopeless mess at the moment. It was completely incongruous with the Minerva he had known before.

When she had righted herself, she held up a finger, "Now, no sneaking peeks."

Rogue leaned back on the couch and smiled up at her with a slight shake of his head. "Of course not."

"You've already seen this," Minerva said motioning to her face, "but I can't handle you . . ." She sighed and motioned to the rest of her body but didn't finish. Then she huffed, "I can't believe I let you see me like this," and stormed off to the bathroom.

Rogue chuckled to himself and set about folding her blanket and tidying up the food items on the table. It was nice to see she was starting to feel more like herself.

* * *

 

When Bixlow opened the back door to Yajima's restaurant he was met with silence. He frowned, that was not a good sign. It took a lot of willpower not to run in. The old man was getting a little bit loopier lately, he would hate to find him injured somewhere, but just as bad would be to run in like a madman and find Yajima perfectly fine. Yajima absolutely hated being fussed over.

When Bixlow got to the kitchen, there Yajima was, sitting in a chair, fast asleep. Bixlow sighed; at this rate Yajima was going to sleep himself out of business. He was just getting too old to shoulder so much on his own. Bixlow gently shook the man gently. "Hey Yajima whatcha doin man?"

Yajima blinked, then he looked up at Bixlow with one eye. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Early?" Bixlow laughed. "Yajima, we open in twenty minutes! What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the kitchen?" He started filling a container with hot water from the sink.

Yajima pulled himself up slowly, his face clearly pained. He reached for his cane. "It's this damn knee. It hurt so bad that I thought I'd take a break, must have fallen asleep."

"No problem, no problem. I'm guessing we've got no dough ready then?" Bixlow already knew the answer. He dumped the water into the big mixer and then added yeast and oil. He stirred it quickly and then went to go get the flour.

Yajima tapped his forehead with a clenched fist. "No, no dough I'm afraid. This stupid knee. Well I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yea, of course. Sometimes these bodies of ours, they just don't do what we need them to." Bixlow readily agreed. Really his knee didn't bother him all that much anymore, but he wasn't going to tell the old man that. Bixlow frowned down at the mixer, he hoped they had enough dough left over from last night for the early lunch crowd. Maybe they would be lucky and have a slow morning. He set a timer so that he could get the flour in as soon as possible "Hey Yajima," Bixlow said with sudden clarity.

"Yes?"

"Ya know, I've been a little low on cash lately, do you think I could come in an hour early for a while. I'm just thinking that extra hour's pay would really do me good." Bixlow turned on the ovens so that they could get preheated.

"Oh? Of course, you know you can always have more hours if you need more money. You're not having any trouble are you? Do you need a loan?" Yajima offered.

Bixlow shook his head, "No, no, of course not. Just an extra hour in the morning is all I need."

"Okay, I'll just go start getting the front ready." Yajima started towards the front of the restaurant but before leaving the kitchen he paused. "You're a really good kid Bixlow, you know that?"

Bixlow laughed, "I'm hardly a kid anymore."

"I know." Yajima turned and smiled. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here."

Bixlow raised a brow. "What's with the sentimental speeches this morning? You're starting to make me nervous."

Yajima shook his head. "Ah just ignore this old man. I'll be up front if you need me."

Bixlow watched the old man disappear and frowned. He had to think of another way to help Yajima.

* * *

 

It had been a long day, all Gray wanted to do was get a beer, sit in his chair, and stare at the TV. He kicked off his boots by the front door and smells from the kitchen brought a smile to his face. Juvia had beaten him home and was making food, on days like today it made him feel like he had won the lottery. He sauntered towards the kitchen with a cockeyed smile playing on his face. He determined to gather her in his arms and kiss her on sight.

When he got to the kitchen however, his smile turned to a scowl. Lyon was there leaned up against the counter with a glass of wine in hand. Lately it felt like Lyon was always there. Always finding excuses to come by the house, or text Juvia, or take Juvia to lunch. Constantly ruining Gray's alone time with his girlfriend. Juvia insisted that they were just friends and while he believed that of Juvia, he just knew Lyon too well to believe his interest was purely innocent.

Juvia turned to him and smiled, "Gray-sama! Welcome home! Lyon was in the neighborhood, so he's going to have dinner with us. Isn't that lovely?"

Gray grimaced but bent so Juvia could kiss his cheek. "In the neighborhood huh?"

"Yes, a client of mine had a recent injury and can't leave his home so I've been doing sessions at his house. He lives just down the street," Lyon explained.

"Isn't that so generous of Lyon, to make house calls like that?" Juvia said with a smile. She turned to open the fridge.

Gray's eyes narrowed and he said dryly, "Yeah, super generous."

Juvia handed Gray a beer. "Juvia has spilled all over her sweater while getting dinner ready, so clumsy. I'm going to head up and change." She went up on tiptoes and whispered, "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, is this okay? Juvia should have texted."

Gray looked down at her and grinned; he knew she wasn't going to be able to turn Lyon away, not when he showed up for something simple like dinner. "Don't worry about it."

When Juvia left the room Gray turned to Lyon and crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

Lyon sipped his drink, "Whatever do you mean?"

"All of a sudden you're sniffing around my territory way more than I'm comfortable with."

"So Juvia's your territory now?" Lyon grinned like cat who caught the canary. "I wonder how she would feel about being referred to as such."

Gray rolled his eyes. If Lyon really knew Juvia, he would know that the notion of being Gray's property would probably turn her on. Which was precisely why Gray wasn't going to say a word. "Why are you always bothering Juvia now?"

"I'm obviously just being Juvia's friend . . ." Lyon took another sip, ". . . who doesn't want her to make a mistake she'd regret for the rest of her life."

Gray made a huff of exasperation, "Lyon, I live here. I've been with Juvia for over a year now, I'm not going anywhere."

Lyon shrugged, "Maybe. I know how fickle you can be."

"Seriously?"

"Okay maybe fickle is not the right word, more like indifferent. Juvia is a beautiful, intelligent, talented woman. She deserves to be with someone who actually cherishes her."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "I don't know if you should stay for dinner."

"I don't really think that is your decision," Lyon said with a smile.

"Is this like a jealousy thing? Like when we were kids and you had to have whatever I got, cause you know Juvia isn't like a doll that you can just take. She has her own opinions and she makes her own decisions. She's not interested in you and she never will be. If you're gonna be her friend, fine be her friend, but I won't put up with this shit if you've got some BS ulterior motive. . ."

Lyon held up a hand to stop him. "Gray, first and foremost, Juvia is my friend. While I would jump at the chance to have something more, I fully respect her decision to be with you. I would never encourage that sweet, innocent angel to cheat. I just want to make sure she knows that I'm here. After all, as you've said it's been a year, how much longer until you decide this isn't worth the effort."

"Not worth the effort?"

"You always stop doing things that you believe are too much work. The ballroom dancing, almost every sport you've played, keeping in touch with Ultear and I, hell even school. Neither girlfriend before Juvia lasted more than half a year. You should just admit it, the second you have to actually work for something you lose interest."

"Oh bullshit, I never liked the dancing that was for Ur, most sports were boring, you guys are a pain in my ass, and I'd say I did pretty good without wasting my money on some degree I wasn't going to use. What does it matter what the length of my past relationships were, they weren't Juvia! She's the best thing I've ever done in my life!" Gray hissed. He struggled not to shout, but he knew yelling at Lyon would only stress Juvia out.

Lyon's brows were raised in surprise. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly."

"Well, I do," Gray snapped.

To his surprise, Lyon smiled. "That's good to hear."

Gray was at a loss, but before he had a chance to respond, Juvia came breezing back in. She looked in the oven then picked up her already poured glass of wine. She turned to them with a nervous smile, "Dinner is almost ready."

Lyon held up a glass, "How about a toast?"

"Oh?" Juvia held up hers hesitantly, "What does Lyon want to toast?"

"To change for the better," he said, knocking his glass lightly against hers.

Juvia smiled, "What a great sentiment Lyon! Life without Sue will be a change for the better! Just you wait, Juvia will help Lyon find someone just as special and smart as he is!"

Gray still felt the desire to punch Lyon in the face but at least now his frustration was at a low simmer instead of a raging boil. He went around to take a seat at one of the barstools on the other side of the counter and decided to be civil. "So what is Ultear up to these days?"

* * *

 

Bixlow frowned at his beer, today had been the second day in a row that Yajima had been sidelined for pain in his knee. Bixlow didn't mind, he would happily do all the work for the old man, what bothered him was the expression of pain that was etched across the Yajima's face even when relaxing in one of the booths.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't made a single teasing comment tonight, it's weird," Evergreen said, peering into his eyes as if they could tell her what was wrong.

Bixlow grinned and gently pushed her away. "Geez Ever, ya heard of breath mints? I don't know how Elfman puts up with it."

Evergreen sat back in her seat and crossed her arms with a pout, "Well _excuse_ me for worrying about your wellbeing."

Bixlow frowned. "It's not me, I'm fine. I'm just worried about old man Yajima, he's having issues with that knee again."

"The one he had replaced?" Laxus asked.

"Yea, he said he had it looked at, but there's nothing the doctors can really do about it other than pain meds or those shots. He hates pain meds and he says the shots don't work for long enough to be worth it." Bixlow sighed and leaned forward into his hands. "He shoulda done more PT. I told him he stopped too early."

"Why didn't he do more PT?" Freed asked.

"I think he said it was too expensive, his insurance didn't cover it." Bixlow grinned, "He also hated the guy helping him, said he had air for brains."

"Why doesn't he talk to Lisanna? She works with geezers at the hospital. She could give him some exercises to do," Laxus offered.

"You think she would?" Bixlow grinned; leave it to Laxus to see the obvious answer in front of them.

"Yea, of course,". Laxus turned in his chair and waved his hand, "Hey Mira!"

Mira bounced over with a bright smile on her face. She hugged Laxus around the neck and kissed his head. "Whatcha need honey?"

"Do you think Lisanna would come help Yajima with his knee?" Laxus asked. He didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed about Mira being wrapped around him in front of them. Bixlow couldn't even remember a time when they were kids when Laxus handled PDAs well. He had really changed. It made Bixlow glad to see his friend in such a good place.

Mira nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, Bixlow just call her! She finally has a somewhat normal schedule. She'd love to help Yajima!"

"He's not really the best at taking help," Bixlow warned.

Freed smiled. "That old coot would probably do it for Lisanna though. He's always willing to listen to a pretty girl."

"Can't say I'd blame him," Bixlow said with a grin.

* * *

 

"I'm so glad you guys could come! We don't hang out enough anymore," Levy said, taking the proffered pie from Lucy's hands. "This looks delicious!"

Lucy stepped into the house. Natsu nearly bowled her over as he zoomed past, immediately chasing little Shutora who had been toddling in the hall. She squealed and tried to run away but stumbled forward. Natsu caught her easily and swung her up in his arms. Then he tickled the little girl's belly, grinning at her giggles. He held the little girl out in front of him for Lucy's inspection. "Lucy I want like thirty of these, they are so much fun!" he said with a grin.

"Thirty! What the hell do you think I am?" Lucy exclaimed.

Gajeel grabbed Shutora from Natsu's hands with a scowl. "Be careful idiot, you might drop her."

"Aww stop being so overprotective! She was perfectly fine," Natsu protested. He followed Gajeel into the living room. Lucy could hear the sounds of him play attacking Yajeh. She shook her head with a grin.

"Oi Natsu you bonk one of them on the head and I'm bonking you in the face," Gajeel warned.

Natsu cackled, "You'll have to catch us first!" He took off running down the hall with a gleefully squealing Yajeh on his shoulders. Gajeel went stomping after him with Shutora on his and they all disappeared into the backyard.

Lucy grimaced, "If all my kids have Natsu's energy I'm screwed."

Levy laughed, "I'd be more worried about them getting his habit of playing with fire. I can still remember the melted faces of Cana's Barbies."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Oh no! Did he melt Erza's too?"

Levy led the way towards the kitchen. "No Erza kept the few she had in the packaging. Said they maintained value better that way. Not that it mattered anyway; Natsu and Gray were terrified of her."

"They must have been a crazy group of kids!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It was definitely fun having them next door!" Levy laughed. She set the pie down on the counter and smelled it, "You spoil me, this smells so good."

"Only the best for my best," Lucy said. "Hey Levy, will you be my matron of honor for the wedding?"

Levy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course! You're my best friend, and really none of this would have happened if you hadn't helped me fix that oven of mine."

Levy hugged Lucy tight, "Yes! Of course I will." She stepped away and held up her hand, "And I solemnly swear, no bouncing butts for your bachelorette party."

Lucy snickered, "Cana will be so disappointed."

"Isn't it so weird Lu? It feels like yesterday you were just opening up shop next door. Now you're getting married, and I'm somehow married with babies . . ." Levy started to tear up, "Where has the time gone?"

Lucy laughed, "It's definitely been some quick changes, but good ones."

"You said it." Levy wiped her cheek and smiled, "I'm such a mess, I swear I still don't get enough sleep. I don't know that I'll ever get enough again."

"I have no clue why. Think you need a new mattress?" Lucy teased.

"Just you wait Lu, you're going to have kids jumping on your bed while they set fire to it. You're going to be the most tired momma on the block," Levy laughed. She went over and opened the fridge.

Lucy grimaced. "You're really starting to make me wonder if I want kids at all."

Levy handed her a beer, "Of course you want kids, they'll be adorable." She picked up a plate of steaks and started for the backyard. "Just maybe it would be a good idea to just do one at a time. I hear that's easier."

Lucy opened the door for her and giggled, "Who would have thought?" and they went to join the chaos out back.


	13. Forever Young

Natsu wedged the pry bar underneath the window trim. "You aren't usually on these demo jobs, you piss Laxus off or something?"

"The twins had some kinda appointment this morning so Gajeel needed the day, but trust me, I'm not complaining. I really needed it today, let's consider it therapy," Gray said as he slammed the sledgehammer into a sheet of drywall.

Natsu stood and put his hands on his hips with a wide grin. "Is there a cloud of misfortune settling over Mr. Sunshine? What happened to all the singing?"

"Yea there's a cloud, a fucking Lyon shaped cloud," Gray grumbled slamming the hammer into the wall.

"Just tell him to go away," Natsu said, as if it was such a simple thing. He returned to kneeling by the window.

Gray frowned, Lyon had attached himself to Juvia like a barnacle. He wasn't going to go away easily. "I did, he says that's up to Juvia."

Natsu cut his eyes to Gray with a confused smile. "Then tell Juvia to tell him to go away,"

"You think I haven't thought of that!" Gray pulled a hand through his hair and then hit the wall again. "I can't do that, then she gets all upset about upsetting me and she gets all worried about upsetting Lyon, and basically she's a damn mess. It's not worth it for this,"

"Why did he suddenly show up?"

The question Gray asked himself over and over in his mind. "Broke up with that chick, needs an outlet for all that Casanova energy. Apparently he's not happy unless he's buying someone stuff and taking them to dinner and plays and god knows what else."

Natsu stopped prying and stood up straight again. "What? He does realize that you and Juvia have like a thing right? I mean, it's pretty obvious, you guys live together!"

Gray sighed, "I don't know what the hell he's doing. He's been a pain in my ass since we were kids. He even makes you look good."

Natsu rolled his eyes and went back to working on the window."Geez, don't get to mushy on me, ya gonna say that in your speech at my wedding."

Gray chuckled and hit the wall again. "I'm not giving a speech unless I have to, let your best man lie about how awesome you are."

Natsu furrowed his brow, "But you are best man."

The sledgehammer dropped slack by Gray's side, "Well that's news to me."

"Of course you are, who else would it be? Laxus? That would be weird," Natsu wrinkled his nose. "I can hear his speech now 'Natsu is a pain in the ass, good luck Lucy. For my bachelor party he'd have us all work late."

"No, what's weird is that you would make the decision without telling the guy you picked," Gray said, pointed the sledge hammer at Natsu.

"Oh is it?"

"I'm really starting to think you were raised by wolves." Gray pinched the bridge of his nose with a pained expression. "God bless Makarov for all his hard work, you were probably eating raw meat and running around on all fours when he got you."

Natsu grinned, "Pretty much."

Gray made a sound of disgust and went back to hammering the wall, large chunks of drywall crumbled to the ground.

Natsu pulled a piece of trim from the window and frowned. "Wait, you will be best man though right?"

Gray laughed, "Sure numb nuts, just don't expect a speech much greater than what you assumed Laxus would do."

"Fine, but no getting naked. I'm not starting off married life with your nipples being the first ones I see."

"Hey, I get naked at your house because you guys keep that place a million degrees, I'm not going to do that at an outside wedding."

"Gray, below freezing would be too hot for you, just keep your damn shirt on. You'll poke someone's eye out with those things," Natsu chuckled and pointed to Gray's chest.

"Why are you so obsessed with my nipples?" Gray curled his lip and covered his chest. "I'm telling Laxus I'm not working with you anymore, you've got some kinda crush on me and it's making me uncomfortable."

Natsu pulled in his chin and grinned incredulously, "Oh do I now? I make Captain Ice Pick nervous?" He set his pry bar on the windowsill and walked over to flick Gray right in the nipple. "What cha gonna . . ."

He didn't get to finish because with a growl Gray tackled him to the floor. They rolled around in the dust and debris, alternating between choke holds and fish hooks and hair pulls until they finally ended up twisted like two pretzels in a position where neither one could be considered the victor.

"Feel better now?" Natsu breathed out.

Gray let go of his hold with his legs and Natsu let go of his hold with his arms and the two bounced up to their feet. Gray dusted off his jeans, "Actually, yea, much better."

"See that's what you need to do with Lyon," Natsu said as he retrieved his pry bar.

"Actually fighting Lyon these days is impossible, he's always worried I'm going to ruin his expensive shirt." Gray picked back up the sledge hammer and slammed it into the wall. He kicked away a few loose pieces. "I would really feel better if I could punch him in the face, just once," he admitted with a grin.

Natsu chuckled, "I'm sure you're part of a large club."

"You do realize I'm totally taking my shirt off at your wedding now right? Even if it's freezing. I'm doing my speech in my underwear," Gray teased.

Natsu just laughed, "As if I could have stopped you. I guess I'll just have to look down Lucy's dress before the reception starts."

Gray shook his head and grinned, "I don't know how she puts up with you sometimes."

Natsu just shrugged, "I'm a lucky guy!"

* * *

Meredy leaned up against the doorway with a frown while she watched forensics methodically work their way through the apartment. Erza came in and paused next to her. "So what do we think happened here?"

"Looks like some kind of disagreement, were guessing it was over the cocaine in the back room. Body's in the kitchen, other guy is long gone." Meredy wrinkled her nose. "I hope you don't have a full stomach, the kitchen isn't pretty."

Erza scowled down at her watch, "This couldn't have possibly come at a worse time."

Meredy raised a brow, "Why? What do you need to be doing?"

"I'm ovulating today, I made Jellal take the day off. Now this is going to take me all day." Erza made a frustrated groan and pulled out her phone. "I'll have to text him."

Meredy snorted, "Please tell me you're joking."

Erza snapped her eyes up to Meredy's face. "Of course I'm not joking, I need to be pregnant by the end of the year."

"Well you could always have him drive over and go have a quickie in the parking lot next door."

Erza stopped typing into her phone, "That might work."

"I was kidding, please don't." Meredy looked back in the direction of the kitchen, "Only you would get turned on by a crime scene. What's with the fire in your pants have you guys been trying for a while?"

"It's not a matter of being turned on or not being turned on. It's matter of having a goal that needs to be achieved. We have already tried for an entire week!" Erza exclaimed.

Meredy couldn't help but think poor Jellal. "Just a week? Wow simmer down now tiger, that's not long at all. Some people take months to get pregnant, hell some people take years."

Erza's head snapped up, "I can do anything if I set my mind to it."

"Really," Meredy asked with a raised brow. "Can you fly?"

Erza shrugged, "I can jump pretty far."

"That's not the same as flying," Meredy said.

"It's close enough." Erza scowled at her phone and made a sound of annoyance. She tapped her phone sharply and put it to her ear, "What do you mean you're going back to work?"

Meredy had to restrain a chuckle, poor Jelly didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

Erza stepped away. "I can assure you the back seat of my car is quite comfortable . . . .I am not being unreasonable!"

Erza's eyes cut up to Meredy and Meredy looked away, covering her mouth to attempt to hide the snort of laughter that had escaped.

"No, there is no way I will forgive you skipping out on me right now. . . Yes, Jellal it is a murder scene . . .who said anything about romance! . . ." Erza sighed. "Yes, I would like cake . . .it would make this feel a little bit better. . .but you need to be prepared for me, no matter how late I arrive." Her face tipped up in a smile and she murmured into the phone, "No I don't suppose I can remember a time you weren't prepared." Then she giggled and twirled her hair, "that's very naughty . . . okay, I love you too."

Meredy stared at her in disbelief, "I don't think I know you anymore."

"I will get pregnant," Erza declared. "Tonight, it will happen tonight." She placed her phone in her pocket. "Now where's Kagura, I want to get this over with."

"In the back room, she beat you here by like fifteen minutes," Meredy said, pointing in Kagura's direction.

"Damn, she's never going to let me live that down," Erza grumbled as she stormed towards the back room.

Meredy finally let herself laugh when Erza had left the room. Married people were crazy.

* * *

Minerva slammed an envelope down on the coffee table and flopped back into the chair with a sigh causing Sting and Rogue to look up at her with questioning stares. "Yes, your highness?" Sting asked with a grin.

"Well it turns out, I can no longer be a character witness for Mattan," Minerva lamented.

Rogue frowned down at the envelope, "Why is that?"

Minerva popped up from the chair and started pacing behind the couch, "Because of those photos in that envelope." She pulled at her hair and shook her fists, "I'm so angry! I'm going to kill him, I swear I'm going to kill him!"

Sting pulled the envelope over and removed out the photos. He made a low wolf whistle and grinned at Rogue, "I guess I see now why you're so smitten."

Rogue grabbed the envelope and what he saw in the photos made his face turn bright red. "What . . .Who . . .fuck . . ." he struggled to make full sentences as he looked at photo after photo of him and Minerva; kissing outside a cafe, tonguing up against his car, holding hands while crossing a street, and even half naked in her apartment.

"He's a bastard, that's what he is. He's the fucking devil!" Minerva shrieked.

"Why the hell would he take those? Or I guess hire someone to take those?" Sting grinned at the photos Rogue had let flutter down to the table. "Otherwise your dad's a really good shot with a lens."

"Now what I have to say about Mattan, my employee, in her case of being sexually harassed by her employer is completely worthless because I, myself, have obviously slept with my own employee." Minerva fell back in the chair and rested her forehead in her palm. "Since I have my own sexual misconduct, I'm in no place to make any comments on my father's."

"But none of these are from when I worked for you," Rogue said. He picked up the one from her apartment and squinted at it, "At least I don't think any of them are."

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you were recently my employee and that it wouldn't be hard for my father to find someone from his camp to say how chummy we looked when you were working for me." Minerva sighed. "I know for a fact that the night watchman would be more than happy to throw us under the bus. Probably get a raise for it."

Rogue set down what was left in his hand and leaned back on the couch with a frown. "I'm so sorry Minerva," he said softly. Never in his wildest dreams did he assume that starting a relationship with her would lead to this.

"Don't you apologize, it's certainly not your fault. I should have been smarter, I knew he was a crafty bastard." She leaned forward and cradled her face in her palms. "He's so disgusting."

"So what does Mattan do now?" Sting asked.

"I don't know, I was a key part of her defense," Minerva sighed. "They are going to have to start from scratch almost." She sank deeper into the chair, "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself. I can't help with the case, I haven't found work. I haven't had this much free time since that summer daddy was late paying for camp and here I thought those two days were a nightmare."

"Why don't you work with us?" Sting asked, returning his attention to his computer so that he completely missed the look of shock on Rogue and Minerva's faces.

"With you?" Minerva repeated back.

"Yea, you could buy in and become a partner. We worked well enough together before . . ." he looked up and winked at Rogue, "and I know Rogue wouldn't mind."

Minerva sat forward in her seat, her lips pursed. "How much exactly are we talking? What do you think a share of your company is worth? What exactly would I be doing?"

Sting shrugged. "At the moment I don't know exactly what it's worth, I'd have to run some numbers, but I'm sure we could work that out together. As for what you'd be doing, you're doing it already. You could negotiate contracts for us, make presentations, help manage the business aspect of Sabertooth. We don't like doing that stuff . . ."

"We actually pretty terrible at it," Rogue added with a small grin.

"Rogue can go with you when you have to do presentations and then I won't have to go out of town anymore."

"You're actually serious about this?" Minerva asked. Rogue could see the happy excitement hidden behind her tame expression. His smile grew just a little bit more. Sting was a good guy.

Sting wrinkled his brow. "Of course, why would I bring it up otherwise?" He looked up at Minerva. "So what do you think?"

Minerva folded her hands in front of her and eyed Sting shrewdly. "I will have to think about this, I will definitely consider it." She stood and looked at Rogue. "It's been a long day, I think I'm going to go rest."

"Okay," Rogue said with a nod. Minerva disappeared upstairs to his room.

Sting leaned back in his chair, "Did that mean she wants the job?"

Rogue nodded, "I think so. That was smart of you to offer."

"Well we need to grow, we're barely keeping up with the job requests as it is. We waste too much time in meetings that we both don't need to be in." Sting chuckled and returned to his computer. "She's going to eat us alive, isn't she?"

Rogue laughed and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she'll at least help us make a lot of money in the process."

"I just wish there was something we could do about Jiemma," Sting said.

Rogue sighed, "Me too man, me too."

* * *

"Now Yajima, you promise to do all these exercises for me every day, right?" Lisanna said with her hands on her hips.

Yajima waved her off, "Of course, of course."

"It's very important Yajima," she continued.

Yajima smiled, "I know dear."

Lisanna felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he does the exercises," Bixlow said with a grin. He sent her a wink that she could just barely catch beneath the brim of his ball cap.

"Just what I need, a task master," grumbled Yajima, rolling his eyes.

"It's exactly what you need," Bixlow said.

"Yea, yea," Yajima waved him off. "It's late I'm going to call it a night. Take Lisanna downstairs and get her something to eat. She deserves it for being such a big help."

Lisanna waved her hands in front of her face with a bashful smile, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

Yajima passed by her slowly with his cane and opened the door for them to leave. "I really appreciate the help. Bixlow makes surprisingly good food for such a pain in the ass," he smiled fondly at Bixlow.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Bixlow said. "Have a good night old man." He beckoned her to follow him down the back stairs. With a wave Yajima closed the door behind them.

The restaurant had been closed for two hours now, so the kitchen was quiet and clean. Lisanna took a seat next to one of the steel prep tables and smiled. There was something comforting about a kitchen even something as large scale as this one. Chalk it up to many evenings doing homework in one while she waited for Mira to finish her shift. For Lisanna a kitchen would always feel like home.

Bixlow turned on an oven, then he washed his hands and dusted them with flour. He pulled out a ball of dough from one of the drawers and started kneading it on one of the tables. "So the usual?"

"I have a usual?" Lisanna asked.

"Maybe not so much a usual as a lack of imagination? You want pepperoni right?" Bixlow teased.

"Maybe I want something fancy like peppers and sausage? Or meatball?"

Bixlow chuckled, "I'll give you a meatball."

"Bixlow!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Bixlow looked up with an innocent expression."What? I've got a whole container of them in the fridge. Is that what you want?"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes, Bixlow grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew exactly what he had said. Lisanna slumped, she didn't want meatball, she wanted pepperoni. "No, I want pepperoni," she admitted in defeat.

Bixlow grinned, his dough was starting to take form on his fists. "I knew it."

"Well what is it that you get?" Lisanna asked.

"Depends on the day, but usually pepperoni." He tossed the dough in the air.

"See! That's cause it's the best you don't have to mess with it," Lisanna said.

Bixlow set the finished crust on a pizza stone. He pulled a container of sauce, cheese, and pepperoni from the fridge. "Last chance to add something else."

Lisanna sighed, "Alright, I'm feeling crazy, throw some peppers on there."

Bixlow made a breathy chuckle and pulled the peppers from the fridge as well. "Trying to be healthy tonight huh?"

"Gotta get it somewhere." Lisanna watched eagerly as he did layer after layer of toppings and then shoved the thing in the oven.

"You still drink chocolate milk these days?" Bixlow asked.

"Bixlow! I'm an adult, I don't drink chocolate milk!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Oh yea?" He reached under the counter and pulled out a handle of Jack. "Want something a little more adult?"

When he pulled the two liter of coke from the fridge she giggled. "Oh yea, Jack and Coke, super adult drink."

He looked at her with a serious expression, "Lisanna, I know you get confused because of who your sister is, but legally only adults are allowed to drink alcohol. Now are you sure you're old enough for this?"

Lisanna crossed her arms and scowled. "Of course I am!"

He poured way too much Jack in the glass and topped it with the coke. He slid it her way, "If you're sure."

Lisanna frowned down at the glass, she really didn't want this but he was basically calling her a baby. She took a large gulp and restrained a cringe, then set it down loudly and wiped her mouth. "Of course I'm sure, but goodness Bixlow did you put any coke in this drink?"

Bixlow chuckled as he poured one for himself. "Well it is Saturday, we should celebrate." He looked up with worried eyes, "Unless you want to get over to your sister's place. We don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Lisanna met his glance and smiled. "Are you kidding me? I get free pizza here!"

He smiled and shook his head. Lisanna found herself reveling in this moment that his attention was just on her, that he wasn't trying to entertain a room. When he smiled she knew that after all these years a little bit of the crush she had as a little girl still remained. She could still see him in his baseball uniform, cap on low, teasing the girls from his class that flirted with him before the game, patting her on the head for good luck before he went to the dugout. Even now over a decade later, he was just as cute.

"Kinda crazy that after all these years you're still making pizza huh?" Lisanna said in an effort to fill the silence she had created by reminiscing.

Bixlow's smile fell. "Yea, I guess."

"Did you ever think you would be here this long?"

"Well no, but there's not exactly a lot of people hiring former ballplayers who are mediocre drummers. Maybe I could try out to be a mascot or something?" he said, regaining his grin.

"You aren't a mediocre drummer, you're an excellent drummer! Though I do think you'd make a good mascot, you know like a knight, you could wear armor and ride a horse."

Bixlow looked up and rubbed his chin, "Or maybe just the helm, I hear those suits of armor are a real bitch to wear when it's hot out." He pulled his hat down lower over his eyes, "I'd be so mysterious."

Lisanna giggled, "More like stupid, just the helm would look silly."

"Sillier than this?" Bixlow lifted his cap and revealed that his blue hair had been cut into three strips. It was like a mohawk and a friar's cut combined.

Lisanna doubled over in laughter, "Why in the world would you do that to your hair?"

Bixlow put the hat back on his head, "Lost a bet with Laxus, but you know, it's growing on me, I think I'm going to leave it like this."

Lisanna covered her eyes and shook her head, "You are ridiculous."

"At least I'm able to appreciate a good adult drink," he said, taking a sip of his own rum and coke. He paused then added, "You weren't planning on going home tonight were you? Mira would kill me if I let you get wasted and then get behind a wheel."

"Relax, I'm a Strauss, this drink is child's play," Lisanna took another sip. She was definitely lying, she may have been a big drinker in her college days but lately she just didn't have the time or the funds to drink heavily. Her drink was already starting to make her feel warm. Lisanna met his eyes again and he smiled. She wondered if he saw her as an adult now, or if she'd always be a kid to him. "If I drink too much I could always just spend the night at your place right?" Lisanna asked.

Bixlow nodded, "Of course, I told you you're welcome anytime. Besides, I feel bad, I probably gave you way too much. You're just so tiny!"

He definitely still saw her as a child. She took a big, frustrated gulp. Bixlow laughed at her grimace.

* * *

"Natsu, get over here now!" Lucy growled from her office. Happy shot out the door and Natsu watched him leave, longing to run along with him.

When Lucy had that tone in her voice in was never a good thing. He tried to catalog through all the things he had recently done. He had melted one of her combs, completely accidentally, but he was pretty sure he had hid it well and that she didn't use it very often anyway. He accidentally broke one of her cutting boards while he was testing how sturdy it was, but he had long since burned it in a fire outside and replaced it with a new one. His eyes went wide, her book, of course! She had left it open and he had read through it. He didn't mean to read the entire thing but it was just so good and she was with Brandish and Levy very late, discussing wedding decor. What else was he supposed to do? He was sure he put it back where he found it, did the computer somehow tell on him?

"Natsu!" Lucy called.

Natsu poked his head in her office with a cautious smile, "Yea?"

"What the hell is this on our registry?" Lucy motioned sharply at her computer.

All anxiety melted away, it was just the registry. The tables had turned, this was now nothing more than an opportunity to wind Lucy up. He grinned wide, "What do you mean?"

"Seriously Natsu? A potty putting green?" Lucy asked with a curl of her lip.

"Sometimes I get bored while I'm pooping Lucy," Natsu said matter-of-fact.

Lucy looked harder at the screen. "Oh my god Natsu! Is that a Unicorn mask?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly, "I thought it would be fun to freak Gray out with it, since he's a magical princess and all."

"This isn't a birthday party list . . ." she scrolled further on and made a face like her brain had short-circuited. "Natsu you didn't . . ."

"What?"

"Is that seriously a nose soap dispenser?" she exclaimed.

Natsu laughed, "Isn't it amazing!"

"I am not washing myself with something that looks like snot!" Lucy cried. She groaned, "A ham dogger, what the hell is a ham dogger?"

"Okay I get the other ones, but why would you have a problem with that? We could have hamburgers in the shape of hotdogs, that's genius Lucy."

Lucy scrolled down a little bit further. "Natsu, no!" she gasped.

Natsu looked over her shoulder and squinted at the screen. His eyes went wide, "No, Lucy we need those!"

"Spandex bodysuits!" Lucy cried.

"Think of all the stuff we could do in those!"

Lucy's face twisted with disbelief. Then with a shake of her head she started hitting tiny trashcan after tiny trashcan on the screen. "There is no way these things are staying on our registry!"

"What did you register for that's so great?" Natsu shoved Lucy's chair away.

She clung tight as it wheeled out of control and slammed into the wall. "Natsu!"

"Really Lucy? A tomato slicer?"

"That would be really useful Natsu."

"We have one already! It's called a knife!" He shook his head and scrolled further down. "At least I would use the unicorn mask, what are you going to use a kiwi cutter for? You don't even like kiwi!"

"We might have guests!"

"How many different specialized cutters can you have? A melon knife, a herb slicer, is this a pair of scissors for chicken!"

"I heard they work really well," Lucy defended with a pout.

Natsu laughed, then he hit select all and pressed delete. "Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu pulled her chair back over then lifted Lucy up and stood her next to it. He plopped down on the chair then pulled her into his lap before she could even make a sound of protest. "Let's start from scratch and do this together," he said as he reached for the mouse.

Lucy smiled and rested her cheek on his. "Okay, but we're not adding back any of the things you had on there. People are going to look at this!"

"Not even the potty putting green! I'd get a lot of good use from that!"

Lucy sighed, "We'll just have to remember them for Christmas."

"You know I'm pretty sure if we put the spandex bodysuits on there, Cana would get them for us in a heartbeat."

Lucy didn't miss a beat. "No Natsu."

* * *

Bixlow opened his eyes to a dark room, the sound of a truck passing by, and Lisanna standing next to him, staring down at him with her bottom lip in her teeth. She looked adorably tiny in the T-shirt he gave her to sleep in, it went all the way to her knees. It made him wish he had the right to pull her close and squeeze her.

Bixlow looked up at her through squinted eyes, and rasped, "Hey Lis, you need something?"

Lisanna shook her head.

Bixlow furrowed his brow and glanced around the apartment. He looked back up at Lisanna. "Watching people sleep is a little creepy Lisanna," he teased. "I mean, I know I'm irresistible but. . ."

All teasing was forgotten when she kicked a leg over to climb up and straddle him. Bixlow's eyes went wide as they scanned up to the heated look in her own. There was no way this was really happening. He reached over and pinched her thigh.

"Ow! Bixlow, what was that for?" Lisanna half-whined, half-giggled.

Bixlow grinned, definitely not a dream. "What are you doing Lisanna?"

"Do you know that I used to have the biggest crush on you?"

Bixlow grinned wider, he did. She was just a little slip of a thing, following Mira around. They would hang out at Laxus' house, cheer for him at his ballgames. He had always found it funny how bright red her face would turn when he would single her out.

He wasn't that guy anymore though. He wasn't the star hitter of the baseball team. He didn't have scouts looking into him. He never played major leagues like all his coaches said he would. He was just a guy who worked at a pizza place these days. A torn ACL at the worst possible time had made sure of that.

He tried to ignore the way his smile faltered and sat up to look her in the eye. "Did you now?"

"Yea. . ." She purred. She looked down and walked her fingers up his chest. "You were always so cute in those tight pants."

"Dang Lisanna for a middle schooler you were having some adult thoughts."

Lisanna giggled, "Right now I'm having some adult thoughts."

Her eyes met his and he smiled wide again. She had grown up so pretty, somehow he hadn't noticed before. Bixlow pushed the hair back from her face and really looked at her. He'd been feeling like a bit of a loser the last few years but he must be doing something right if a girl like Lisanna was sitting in his lap and telling him he was cute. "Lisanna . . ." he started.

Before he could finish his statement her lips were on his. He started to melt into her, hands on her thighs and his chest pressing into hers, but then her lips parted and her kiss deepened. It was like kissing a shot of rum. Damn, he had messed up making her that drink. If it was anyone else he would have thought nothing of it, she had initiated it, she was in control, but this wasn't just anyone. This was Mira's little sister, basically Laxus' little sister. If they did something she regretted she wouldn't be able to avoid him, they were together all the time, not to mention Laxus would kill him and then Mira would burn his body to ashes.

He pulled away and lightly pushed her back. "Lisanna, are you drunk?"

Lisanna giggled, "Nothing like a little liquid courage!" she cheered. Then she started to pull off her shirt.

It took all his willpower to place his hands over hers and stop her. Damn he wanted to see what was underneath. He wanted to see all of her, feel all of her, kiss all of her, but if they were going to do this he didn't want it to be when she wasn't going to remember it. Bixlow didn't want her to become one of her mistakes. "Lisanna stop, we can't . . ."

Lisanna wrinkled her brow, "What?"

"We shouldn't do this," Bixlow said. "It's not that I . . ."

"Oh. . .oh," Lisanna said, hopping out of his lap. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . ." she started backing away.

"Lisanna wait, it's just you've been drinking. You're not thinking straight," Bixlow tried to explain.

Lisanna laughed awkwardly, "You're right, I've had too much to drink. What am I doing?" She turned away and hurried back into his room.

Bixlow stared at the door to his room for a while with a frown. "Well that was poorly done," he said to himself. He stood and tip toed back to his room thinking he should tell her something else. He just wasn't sure what. What if her kisses were just the alcohol talking? Her last boyfriend had been some surgical resident she met at the hospital. Would you really go from that to some guy who looked cute in some uniform pants over ten years ago.

He cracked the door. Lisanna appeared to already be fast asleep. He closed the door and leaned against it. Bixlow couldn't help but feel like he had somehow made the wrong decision here, but if she was already asleep then maybe she had been as drunk as he had thought she was. He'd have to wait until morning to talk to her. If she didn't remember he'd leave it as it was but he'd definitely up the flirting, maybe ask her out. He really wanted to see what was under that shirt.

* * *

Bixlow blinked and groaned. His couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep. He was way too long for it so he had spent most of the night either awkwardly folded up or with half of his body hanging off. He picked up his phone, it was seven in the morning, who in their right mind would be up at this ungodly hour?

A silver blur came flying out of the bedroom. Lisanna started hurriedly finding her bag and the items that had tumbled out of it when they had stumbled into his apartment.

Bixlow stretched, "Morning."

She froze, then slowly turned with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, Good Morning Bixlow, I didn't realize you would be up this early." She went to grab a shoe from the floor in the kitchen and banged her head on the counter with a sharp curse.

"Are you okay? That sounded rough," Bixlow called out to her.

"Fine, I'm fine," she answered quickly.

Bixlow sat up and narrowed his eyes. He noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. "You hungry? You want something to eat?"

She hurried towards the door. "Actually, you know, I forgot I have something I have to do this morning. I really shouldn't have stayed, I'm already late. Thanks for dinner, and letting me stay. I had a really good . . ." He didn't hear the end because of the loud slamming of the door behind her.

Bixlow frowned and scratched his head. He guessed that meant Lisanna did remember what happened last night, the pink to her cheeks as she hurried out of his home made her embarrassment obvious. Was she upset because she hadn't meant to kiss him or was she upset because he had stopped things before they went anywhere? If you had asked him yesterday he would have said it was the first one but after last night he wasn't so sure. Either way he was going to have to fix this.

He selfishly hoped Lisanna was just going home and wasn't heading over to her older sister's to vent. Mira had a mean right hook when she was mad.


	14. Out of Left Field

"Okay so spill," Mira said excitedly as she took the seat next to Lisanna in the booth. It was loud and crowded but this restaurant was their favorite place to go for dinner when Mira came to visit her in the city. Lisanna needed to tell Mira about Bixlow and she hoped that being surrounded by a big crowd might help keep her sister's large personality under check. She still wasn't sure if the news would lead to crazed excitement or fiery rage.

"Who said I had something to spill? Maybe I just missed your company," Lisanna replied. She concentrated hard on the meal on the table in front of her, avoiding her sister's questioning gaze. Couldn't they have finished their food first? Why did Mira always have to have a sixth sense about these things?

Mira laughed, "Sure. . .you came into town last weekend and didn't even drop by for one minute. You _really_ must be missing my company."

"Well I'll have you know I _did_ miss your company, just something happened and I had to get home." Lisanna grimaced and dropped her french fry without taking a bite. "Oh Mira, I did something very stupid."

Mira's eyes went wide, "Something stupid? But you never do something stupid! You're the only one of us who doesn't!"

"I know!" Lisanna exclaimed, cupping the sides of her face.

"You're killing me here, what did you do?"

Lisanna took a deep breath, then muttered, "I kissed Bixlow."

"You what!" Mira shouted.

Lisanna giggled and covered Mira's mouth. "Shhh! We're in public Mira!"

Mira waved her hand, "Oh who cares about them, let them stare. This is so exciting!"

"No it's not!" Lisanna whined.

"Why not! You always had the biggest crush on him and now you guys are going to be like a thing! We could go on double dates!" Mira exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air with glee.

"Mira, he turned me down," Lisanna said at a volume just above a whisper.

Mira's smiling face turned to rage, "He did what!"

Lisanna waved a finger, "Now don't you do that. I'm not telling you this so you can go protect me. I'm a big girl now. Don't try to fix it, I just want to vent."

Mira pouted. "Just a little kick to the nuts?"

"Mira! No!" Lisanna exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't understand, why did he turn you down? What happened?"

"Well . . ." Lisanna drooped. "Oh god this is so embarrassing . . . we were up late talking at the pizza place, so he said I could just crash at his place so I wasn't driving late."

Mira nodded, "Very responsible."

"And he looked so cute, it was like all those old feelings came pouring back."

Mira sat forward, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "So you attacked him in his bed?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, I was in the bed. He took the couch . . ."

"Such a gentleman!"

"I know, it was annoying. I really wanted to kiss him so I decided to take it in my own hands so I came out to the couch . . ."

"Oh my god!" Mira covered her mouth and bounced excitedly, she smacked Lisanna on the knee.

"And I told him I used to like him, then I straddled him. . ." Lisanna paused for a long swallow.

"And attacked him with your mouth!" Mira shrieked.

"Mira not so loud," Lisanna giggled, glancing around them with a bright red face. "And yes, I kissed him, but then he stopped me and sent me to bed like some naughty child."

"I bet he did you naughty girl," Mira teased.

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Sister . . ." she groaned.

Mira bounced back in her seat. "Okay, okay, I'll focus. What did he say to stop you?"

Lisanna covered her face, trying to hide the bright red of her cheeks. "He said I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

Mira squealed loudly.

"Mira! Volume!" Lisanna hissed.

"I'm sorry it's just so adorable. Who knew Bixlow could have such restraint?"

Lisanna frowned, "It wasn't restraint it was just an excuse. I wasn't that drunk, he just didn't want me."

"Oh please," Mira scoffed, dismissing Lisanna's statement with a wave of her hand.

Lisanna pouted and crossed her arms. "It is so true! I'm a Strauss he knows that we can hold our booze! He knew I was still capable of making decisions. We always drink like that." Maybe, sort of.

"Maybe . . .but what was the kiss like?" Mira asked with a large smile.

Lisanna furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"When you kissed him, did he act surprised and pull away immediately? Or did he really get into it?" Mira scrunched up her face for emphasis.

Lisanna wrinkled her nose at her sister's ugly expression. "I don't know, I mean he didn't pull away right away?"

"Okay then how did he touch you? Was it just like barely there?" Mira put her hands on Lisanna's shoulders. "You know like a quick touch?" She moved her hands down and hugged Lisanna, "or was it more like tear your shirt off, squeeze your thighs can't get enough touch?" Lisanna felt her sister tug tightly at the back of her shirt.

Lisanna looked over her shoulder at the boys at the next table who now stared at her and her sister with their mouths wide open. "Mira stop! You're giving those boys a heart attack!"

Mira let go and pulled away with a little frown. "Oh am I?" She turned and wiggled her fingers at them with a big smile while mouthing "sorry." Mira turned back to Lisanna. "Stop stalling chica, answer the question."

"Well . . ." Lisanna's cheeks flared red. "He did squeeze my thighs . . ."

Mira clapped her hands quickly, "He totally wants you!" she squealed. When Lisanna rolled her eyes, Mira just smiled. "Stop being so negative, what has he said since then?"

"Well at first he tried to text like usual, he asked if I'd be back to help Yajima any time soon," Lisanna grimaced, "then he said we needed to get together because we needed to talk."

"What did you say?"

Lisanna sank into the bench,"I never responded."

"Lisanna! Don't be rude! He probably really wants to talk to you!"

"He does," Lisanna sank deeper, "he's called a few times too."

"Lisanna! How can you say he doesn't like you!"

At this point Lisanna was practically under the table, but she weakly defended, "Mira, we were friends! Of course he doesn't want to leave things like they are, we have to see each other, at least every once and awhile."

"Even if he isn't interested, you shouldn't leave things like they are." Mira took a bite of her sandwich and hummed happily.

"I know, I know, I'm just not ready for him to treat me like a kid again. He's going to give me the whole 'it's cute that you like me but I'm just not into you' speech."

"Or he'll take you in his arms," Mira pretended to hold someone, "and say 'Lisanna, I can't live without you' then kiss you senseless!"

"You've been watching too many movies sister," Lisanna sighed. "Besides, I'm not sure this is what I want either. It might have just been one of those heat of the moment type things. I mean, I'm an hour away and our work schedules are like completely opposite. It's a terrible idea."

Mira smiled, "Well only you are going to know what you want to do, but I think you guys would be the cutest. Either way you have to talk to him! If you leave it like this it will be so weird next time we're all together." She sat a little bit closer, "If you don't do it, _I'll_ go talk to him."

"Ugh fine, I'll catch him before I go work with Yajima this week." She just had to see him in person, this was a talk that needed facial expressions. She pulled out her phone and started typing, "see I'm telling him now that I'll help Yajima on Friday after work."

Mira leaned on her shoulder, "What's he saying! What's he saying!"

"Relax, it's not like he's waiting . . ." Lisanna stopped when her phone alerted her of a message. She looked down and read slowly, "Great, I'll see you then."

Mira went back to her food with a smile, "I told you he's totally into you."

Lisanna sighed, "You're hopeless."

* * *

The front door of the bakery swung open, bells clanging urgently. Lucy dusted her hands on her apron and wandered to the front, her face turning up into a pleasant grin at the sight of Levy, looking extremely tired and flustered, with one baby strapped to her front and another to her back.

"Somebody needs an extra large coffee this morning," Lucy said. She immediately turned back to the espresso maker.

Levy sighed, "I don't know that extra large is going to be enough! Do you think I can have two?'

"You can have as many as you like! Everything okay?"

"Just cranky, sick kids today." Levy motioned to the twins. "This is how we're going to spend most of the day, every time I set them down they cry and my ears just can't take anymore."

Lucy began heating the milk. "I guess it's not a good day for Gajeel to take them to work since it's going to be so noisy tearing out those cabinets with Natsu."

"Yea, I don't think the twins would appreciate a kitchen demo. Although, I suppose that means Gajeel wouldn't be able to hear the screaming?" Levy laughed weakly. "It will be fine, Lakia is coming around two so I can just do a half day today."

"Here you go lady, an extra large mocha with extra chocolate," Lucy handed over the drink with a smile.

"You're the best, did you know that?" Levy said, taking a large sip.

Lucy grinned, "I did, but it doesn't mean that I don't like hearing it." She turned back to make herself a drink as well. "Are you going to hang out for a bit? Do you want a seat?"

Levy frowned at the table, "I do suppose I could try." She walked over to one of the chairs and started to lower herself. When she got halfway to a seated position, both twins started to wail. She stood up straight and they stopped. She tried again, a little bit faster this time, and had the same results. With a tired sigh, she shrugged. "I guess I'm standing today."

Lucy laughed. "Then come to the back, maybe we can bribe them to give you a rest with a bit of shortbread."

Levy padded after Lucy into the back where Yukino looked up from decorated her cake with a happy grin. "Hey Levy! How are you?"

"You know, not bad but not good," Levy laughed. She attempted to sit at a stool and the twins wailed again. She grimaced at Lucy, "I hoped they would like the higher seat."

"Let's try this," Lucy said as she grabbed two plain shortbreads from a tray. She handed them over to the twins greedy grasps and both babies immediately shoved the cookies in their mouths. Seeing they were distracted, Levy attempted to sit on the stool again, smiling widely when there was no protest.

Levy sighed as she relaxed into her seat and took another sip. "Thank god your cookies are magic!"

"Maybe I need to pack you a bag of them for the day," Lucy said.

"I hate to give them so much sugar, but it might not be a bad idea to have a few as a last resort," Levy said.

Lucy threw a few in a bag and set it next to Levy. She washed her hands and returned to her table where she was cutting out sugar cookies. "Oh!" Lucy lifted her head quickly and looked at Yukino, "You should ask Levy about this weekend! She would know Minerva."

Levy tilted her head, "Minerva?"

Yukino frowned down at her cake, her cheeks turned slightly pink, "Yes, well, tomorrow Sting and I are going to Rogue's for dinner. Minerva wants to cook for us apparently."

"Wait Minerva? Like the Minerva Gray dated five years ago?" Levy turned to Lucy in shock. Lucy nodded. Levy laughed, "Oh my gosh that's so crazy! I can't believe Rogue is dating her, what a small world!"

"Yea, I'm kinda nervous, I don't know what to expect. Sting didn't really have the nicest things to say about her when they worked together in Crocus but then all of a sudden he's asking her to join their company? She can't be that bad then right? What was she like when Gray was with her?" Yukino asked.

"Awful," Levy answered immediately. When she saw Yukino's grimaced she back pedaled with, "At least around us. Gray always insisted she wasn't bad when it was just the two of them."

"That's promising . . .I guess," Yukino laughed. "I mean, if Rogue likes her she can't be that bad. Rogue is the biggest sweetheart."

"I would hope that she's matured by now. She was in college when we first met her and she had been home-schooled with private tutors all her life. She basically thought she was some sort of princess and that we were all beneath her. Everything was 'daddy says this' and 'daddy says that.' It was pretty unbearable. She and Erza did not get along at all." Levy grimaced, "I'm not helping very much am I."

"No, it's fine." Yukino sighed. "Sting says she's been completely crushed by this thing with her dad. The fact that he used to be her entire world makes a lot of it make sense. He sounds like he's pretty terrible."

"Yea, it's a real shame. All those women are coming forward and he's playing the victim." Lucy shook her head. "He's really disgusting."

Yukino nodded sadly. All three women sat quietly for a moment then Yukino turned back to Levy. "Sting has said that Minerva jumped right into work with them. I bet it's a good distraction. She's currently looking for an office space for them and she's already collected the money to buy in. She's even spoken with her former administrative assistant about coming over and working with them as well." Yukino smiled. "Sting and Rogue's company has really grown this year and it looks like having Minerva on board is going to help them finally get organized. I was starting to worry that Sting would never have time for me again, but with her to share the workload it's giving Sting a break."

"That's great!" Levy said.

"I guess I'll just try and go in with an open mind. She's basically living at Rogue's now, she's not going anywhere anytime soon," Yukino said with a forced happy tone.

"That's the spirit!" Lucy cheered.

"Yea, don't worry, it will be great!" Levy added. "You're so easy going, I can't see anyone having issues with you. Besides, I bet you're bringing dessert aren't you."

"Well, yea, I was going to bring a pie," Yukino admitted.

"So of course you guys will get along," Levy smiled and sipped her coffee. "The stuff you guys make is magic."

* * *

Lisanna practiced her unaffected hello the whole way into Magnolia. She had left work early so she could get to the pizza place at three o'clock. It was the restaurant's least busy time so if Bixlow did want to talk they would have time before she worked with Yajima, but if he didn't, she would see if Yajima could work earlier and she could go drown herself at Fairy Tail. Though, truth be told, Lisanna was hoping more for the workout, she wasn't ready for this talk. She was just going to do her best to walk in there as if it had never happened and follow Bixlow's lead.

She opened the door and found Yajima easily, sitting in one of the front booths. His face lit up with a smile the moment he saw her, "Lisanna dear! I promise I've been working hard since you left!"

"That's wonderful Yajima, I can't wait to see your progress!" She looked around the store and frowned. "Is Bixlow here?"

Yajima laughed, "I'm afraid not, he's out with his babies. He always makes time for them."

Lisanna paled, "His babies?"

Yajima nodded. "Yes, you'll find them over at the recreational compound. You can't miss them."

"Oh okay," Lisanna said. She smiled nervously, "If you want we could start your therapy now since he's busy."

"Oh no dear, I gotta stay available for all the youngins in the back. They need to know I'm here. When Bixlow gets back I could take a break, I just prefer to have one of us on the floor."

Lisanna smiled tightly. "Of course. . .and how long does his time with his. . . babies take?"

Yajima shrugged. "Two hours I suppose? He's usually back by five."

"Okay, I'll be sure to be back by five."

Yajima smiled, "I'll see you then dear." As she walked away she heard him mumble, "Lucky Bixlow surrounded by all these pretty girls."

Lisanna flew out the front door. She felt hot and flustered and angry. Babies, what the hell did babies mean? Girlfriends, children? How did she not know about this?

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her sister's number. Mira's voice came on the moment Lisanna sat in the front seat of her car. "Hey sweetie!"

"I can't believe you sent me in there! This was a terrible idea!" Lisanna huffed.

"Why? What happened?"

"His babies? Does that ring a bell?"

The was a moment of silence over the phone before Mira burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Lisanna whined as she put the key in the ignition.

"You've never heard about the babies?" Mira snorted, "He's such a weirdo calling them that."

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be having this conversation! All Yajima said was to go see them at the park!"

"Oh my god! You have to go, you have to see!" Mira exclaimed.

"Mira. . ." Lisanna whined, "I don't want to. . ."

"Actually come get me, I want to see u see it."

"Mira. . ." Lisanna pulled out of her spot and turned onto the street.

"Hurry or I'll tell Cana you kissed him," Mirajane threatened.

"Ugh you are so unfair!"

Mira just giggled. "Are you coming?"

"Of course!" Lisanna snapped, then she hung up the phone and tossed it into the seat next to her.

* * *

Jellal shut the door behind him and called "Erza?" The silence that answered him was music to his ears. Not that he didn't want to spend time with his wife, it was just that lately she was insatiable in the worst kind of way. He just wanted a few minutes to sit with a book and a beer and relax for once.

He should have known it would be like this. When Erza wanted something, she achieved it by any means possible. Still, he just couldn't understand the rush. What was wrong with taking their time and letting nature take it's course? Other than actually getting her pregnant, he didn't know how to get the demanding schedule to stop.

Jellal had just put his feet up and opened his book when the door came crashing open. Instead of saying hello, Erza made a slight nod and said, "Good, you're home. Bedroom, now."

Jellal threw his head back and tried to release his frustration with a long breath. It didn't work. He took a sip of his beer and settled further into the couch. He returned his attention to his book and simply said, "No."

Erza stopped midway through the room and stared at him for a few moments. She cocked her head, "What did you just say?"

"I said no my dear," Jellal said, turning the page. "I just settled in to relax after a long day, I'm going to need a bit." He looked up at Erza, "You didn't even say hello."

Erza looked shocked. "No?" she repeated dumbly.

"Look I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I'm not a machine Erza." Jellal sighed when he realized she was still staring at him with that confused expression. He marked his place and closed the book, then stood and walked over to her.

"Do you not want a baby anymore?" she asked.

"Well I certainly did not say that," he said with a tired grin. "I still want a baby I just don't want it like this." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You have to stop trying to control this, you have to let this happen when it happens."

"But . . .but . . .the plan! What if this takes too long? What if . . ."

He shushed her with a finger on her lips, "Stop. There's no such thing as too long in this. It will happen when it happens."

She looked up at him, slightly fearful. "What if it doesn't happen?"

His lips formed a tight line, he hadn't expected that question. He took a long, deep breath and smiled slightly when he went to push her hair behind her ear. "Erza it's only been a few weeks, it's a little soon to start worrying about that kind of thing."

"But still, what if it doesn't happen? What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Jellal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Is being a mother that important to you?"

"Yes," she sighed into his shirt.

He hugged her tighter. "Then we'll find a way for you to be one." He gently pulled back and looked down at her face, "But for now, it's only been a few weeks Erza. I need you to stop treating this like a job."

She looked down and bit her lip. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I've been inconsiderate."

Jellal studied her face, she looked so vulnerable in that moment, so beautiful. It was a side of her he rarely got to see. He placed his hands on the side of her face and when she lifted her eyes to him he kissed her softly. She returned his kiss desperately, her hands pulling roughly on the front of his shirt, her body pressing tightly up against him.

He found his sweet kiss quickly gaining fire, all exhaustion was forgotten. When his hands found their way down to her rear she teased between kisses, "I thought you wanted to relax. This doesn't seem like relaxing."

Jellal shrugged then pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck. The sound of her gasp made him feel alive. "This is letting it happen," he murmured in her ear before returning his lips to hers. He could feel her lips tip up in a smile when she kissed him back. He nipped her bottom lip and lifted her in the air, she wrapped her thighs around him and kissed his face and his throat.

When he lay her gently on the bed she smiled warmly up at him. "I think I could do this 'letting it happen,'" she murmured with a happy hum.

* * *

"It's just over this way," Mira said as she dragged Lisanna up the hill.

"Mira! This is so weird! Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" Lisanna protested, fighting the urge to run back to the car.

"The surprise is so much more fun!" When they got to the top of the hill, Mira clapped her hands and pointed. "There they are, isn't it just the most adorable thing you ever saw!"

Mira pointed in the direction of the baseball field. It was currently filled with little girls, all who appeared to be somewhere between eight and ten years old. There was the crack of a bat hitting a ball. The girls in left field started to go for it but when the ball came close they changed their minds and ran away with squeals and screams.

"What the hell are you guys doing? We'll never be ready for the game if you keep running away from the ball!" shouted Bixlow's voice. Lisanna found him by home base with a bat in hand. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and long shorts with dark sunglasses and his cap low.

"Now watch," he pulled a ball from his pocket, tossed it up in the air, then hit it out to right field. The girl there watched it carefully and adjusted slightly. The ball landed right in her mitt and she cradled it tightly to her body.

"Yes! See, catching the ball didn't hurt at all!" Bixlow cheered.

Without realizing it, Lisanna had drifted all the way to the fence on the side of the field. One of the girls noticed her and pointed, "Who's that?"

Bixlow turned to her and his jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Then he smiled and Lisanna couldn't remember what she had planned to say. He dropped the bat and sauntered over to her, not noticing that all the little girls were sprinting after him like lost little ducklings. By the time he made it to fence they were crowded around his legs, looking up at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Hey," he said simply, leaning over the fence.

"Mr. Bixlow, is this your girlfriend?" Asked a little girl with blond pigtails.

Bixlow smiled at Lisanna. "No, this is Lisanna, she's a friend of mine."

"Good," A little girl with green hair said, crossing her arms. "She's too pretty for you."

Bixlow jerked his head in the girl's direction, feigning hurt. "That's a little harsh, even for you," then he slowly turned back to Lisanna and smiled softly, "but you're probably right."

A little girl with dark pigtails tugged on his shorts. "Aren't you going to tell her our names? My mom says it's impolite not to introduce your friends."

Bixlow frowned slightly and scratched his head, "Oh? Are we friends? I thought we had more of a work associates type thing going on."

"Mr Bixlow you're so weird," groaned the girl with green hair.

"Well Lisanna, these are my friends apparently,". He pretended to be confused "umm let me see," he pointed to the girls one after the other, "Pappa. . .Pippi . . . Poppo . . . Puppu . . . Peppe. . ."

"Hey! That's not our names!" cried the little girl with the dark pigtails.

Bixlow scratched his head again, "Are you sure? I think I would know the names of my babies."

The green haired girl rolled her eyes, "Guys, he's being dumb again, let's get back to practice or we'll be here all day." Then she stomped away and the rest of the girls followed reluctantly with tiny waves for Lisanna.

Bixlow grimaced as he watched them leave. "That girl kinda scares me, but she's our best player."

"They're all so cute!" Lisanna exclaimed. She watched the girls pick up a few balls and start playing games of catch in the outfield.

"I've been trying to reach you all week," Bixlow said, drawing her attention back to his face. His mouth formed a tight line, it made Lisanna want to shrink into a tiny ball.

Lisanna felt her face burn bright red. "I'm sorry, it's been a very hectic week for me."

"Oh," Bixlow looked back at his team and then to Lisanna. He seemed torn.

"You get back to practice, I'll talk to you later. Mira and I were just passing through and thought we'd say hi," Lisanna explained weakly.

Bixlow grinned and looked off behind her, "Mira's here?"

Lisanna turned, her sister was nowhere in sight. Lisanna wanted to die right there of embarrassment. Here she thought her sister was right there behind her, supporting her, instead she had deserted Lisanna the moment she was distracted.

Bixlow grinned wider. "Oh there she is, in the bushes." He waved and shouted, "Hey Mira!"

Mira crawled out with a nervous smile. "Hey Bixlow." She stood and dusted herself off, "I'm sorry, I dropped my phone in here and I was having trouble finding it." She pulled a sprig of leaves from her hair.

Bixlow laughed, "You Strauss girls . . ." he spared a glance at Lisanna, "always surprising me." Then he winked, "I'll just catch you tonight after you help Yajima." Then with a wave he was running back to his team.

As soon as Lisanna reached Mira she had a death grip on her arm. "I can't believe you left me on my own like that, I looked like an idiot."

"Were you drooling? I think I saw you drooling," Mira giggled. Then she cried, "Ow! Lisanna you're hurting me!"

Lisanna loosened her hold and sighed, "Mira, I can't do this!"

"Can't do what honey?"

"Have this talk with him! Every time I talk to him my brain shorts out, it's embarrassing! Have I always been like this with him?"

Mira smiled, "Sorry sweetie, but yea."

Lisanna hurried into the driver's side of the car then hit her head on her steering wheel. "Stupid, stupid Lisanna."

Mira grabbed her by shoulders, "Sister! Stop!" When Lisanna looked up at her, Mira had the sweetest smile. "Lisanna it will be fine, it's Bixlow! He's like the easiest person to talk to ever!" She giggled slightly. "It's just so cute how he looks at you now, who would have thought."

"How does he look at me?"

Mira got out "Like you're a dessert he can't wait to rip into," before collapsing forward in laughter.

Lisanna put the car in gear and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I ask you anything."

* * *

Lisanna tiptoed down the back stairs, hoping to make her escape out the back door. She finished with Yajima early and knew that Bixlow should still be working in the kitchen. Dinner would be hectic for another half hour so she could probably sneak out without Bixlow noticing she had left.

She knew she owed him a talk, but after three hours of agonizing over it she just couldn't handle it tonight. This weekend was the big move to the house for Mira, so Lisanna couldn't run all the way home, she would have to see him at least one more time. She could talk to him then. Better to have this talk after a good night's sleep, when she didn't feel so jittery.

After thinking about it, she had almost convinced herself this wasn't going to work. Their time off just didn't match up and she lived an hour away, they would never have time for each other. Also what would happen if they had some horrible fallout, it would make everything completely awkward for everyone. It would be better this way, just left at a kiss. She had it all out of her system, she could move on.

She slipped out the back door quietly, sighing in relief when it clicked closed behind her. Then a voice said, "Trying to run away from me Lis?"

Lisanna opened her eyes wide and slowly turned her head to the right. Bixlow watched her with a teasing grin on his face, leaning up against the building with a cigarette in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. Lisanna frowned, she had forgotten about smoke breaks. Another reason this was a terrible idea, Bixlow smoked, she hated smoking.

"I wasn't running, I just came out to get some fresh air," Lisanna said.

Bixlow grinned wider and raised a brow, "Oh yea? I guess this back alley is pretty scenic too. You can watch for roaches and mice while you breath in the scents of trash and car exhaust."

Lisanna crossed her arms. "Look Bixlow, I know we need to talk but I'm tired. I think I'm going to just go back to my sister's and we can talk tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Bixlow made a show of considering it while he put out his cigarette on the brick exterior of the building. He dropped it into an empty soda can on a crate next to him and said, "No."

"No?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to wait until tomorrow, because you'll probably be tired again." He took a step closer, "Or you'll have somewhere you have to be . . ." another step, "or you'll have some emergency work thing . . ." another step, "or some other excuse . . ."

He stopped right in front of her so that Lisanna had to crane her neck to look up at his face. She stared at him, transfixed by something she couldn't quite grasp in his eyes.

"You afraid of me Lis?" he asked with a tilted grin.

"Of course not," she said quietly. He bent slightly and she found her gaze drawn to his lips. Even with the slight smoke smell she found herself wishing he would bend just a little bit lower, that he would kiss her up against this wall.

He grinned wider, "You know Lisanna, I have an idea."

"You do? What's that?" she asked, not removing her eyes from his mouth.

"I don't think you and I do enough stuff just the two of us, when really, I think we'd make a pretty good team." He placed an arm above her head and leaned in a little bit closer.

"You think so?" she squeaked.

"Yea, and this is something that should have been done a long time ago," he said leaning in just a little bit more. He was so close now she could feel his breath on her lips. That had to mean he wanted to kiss her, why would he get this close if he wasn't going to kiss her?

"Oh yea?" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yea," he chuckled lightly and she sensed him pulling away. She opened her eyes and he was now standing tall with his arms crossed. "We're going to make Evergreen and that brother of yours finally man up and admit what everyone's known for the past ten years."

"Oh?" Lisanna wrinkled her nose. Wasn't he just about to kiss her? His mouth had been right next to hers! Why the hell was he talking about her damn brother!

"Yea, I think we need to do some kind of intervention," Bixlow said. He went for the door. "You were in a hurry to get outta here though, so I won't keep ya. I'll give you a call this week." He paused before entering. "You _are_ going to pick up if I call, right?"

Still flustered from his previous action, Lisanna shouted "of course!" a little more angrily then she meant to.

Annoyingly, Bixlow just smiled wider, "Alright then, I guess I'll see ya Sunday when we move in Mira." Then with a wink he went back into the restaurant.

Lisanna frowned at the door. What the hell was that? Was he teasing her? Part of her wanted to go in and yell at him, but the other part thought that would be giving him exactly what he wanted. She wished she knew what she wanted, that would make the decision much simpler. Finally with a sigh she turned in the direction of the car. If he was going to tease her she'd just have to tease him back. Let's see who would give in first.

* * *

Mira pulled out yet another ball point pen and set it with the others. How could there be so many of them in one drawer? Every time she looked for one in the past, there wasn't a pen to be found.

Cana let out a dramatic sigh behind her. "Why do you have to organize the junk drawers? Can't you just dump the whole thing in the box, label it junk drawer, and then dump it in another drawer at the new house?"

Mira frowned at a button. Where was it from? "No Cana! I want to give us a nice clean start. I have to make sure no trash makes it over with me."

"I don't know, if you ask me this is the cleanest apartment I've ever seen. I doubt Laxus' shit at the house is put away this nicely." Cana placed the last wrapped dish in her box and taped it closed.

"You'd be surprised, Laxus is a very tidy person," Mira said. She picked up a broken hair tie and tossed it in the trash.

Cana chuckled, "No way, his room always looked like hell when I lived with him."

"His apartment was pretty neat as I remember," Lisanna added from where she sat on the floor, packing up the books from Mira's book shelf.

Cana put a hand on her hip. "His truck is a shithole though, I've been in it recently so you can't lie to me about that."

"Yea, the truck is pretty bad," Lisanna frowned down at one of the books. "What the heck is this Mira?" She held up a novel that had a majestic looking man staring into the sunset while a woman pulled desperately at his pant leg.

"Oh set that aside, Erza leant me that. I should return it." She pursed her lips, "it was a little . . . over the top for me."

Cana grabbed it and laughed as she skimmed through the pages. "Her burning ache? Seriously? It sounds like the title of a pamphlet on STDs."

"You would know," Lisanna teased with a snort.

Cana grinned, "Aww is the little one getting testy because of the long dry season? Weren't you seeing that doctor? What ever happened to him?"

Lisanna returned to placing books in the box in front of her. "It was only a couple dates and it was awful. We couldn't go anywhere without him checking himself out in the mirror, or the windows, or random people's glasses."

"Sugar boy!" cheered Mira.

Lisanna covered her face and shook her head. "Oh god, that stupid nickname! Let's not talk about it anymore it's bad enough I still run into him at the hospital."

Cana fell back into a chair with the book in hand. "Aww no worries girlie, living downtown like you do there's hot guys around every corner. I'm sure you'll find a new one to make that sugar boy a distant memory." Cana laughed. "Oh my god, 'His sex sprang free like a prairie dog from its hole, curious and cautious.' Who writes this stuff?"

Mira laughed and shook her head, but she noticed that Lisanna seemed preoccupied. She hadn't said a word about what happened at Yajima's last night. It was killing Mira to not know but she was doing her best to give her sister the time she needed. Lisanna would talk when she was ready.

Mira tried hard not to get her hopes up about the idea of her sister dating Bixlow. He was so set in his ways here, it would be hard for Lisanna, but the idea that someone might give Lisanna a reason to move back to Magnolia was Mira's dream. She knew with one word from herself Lisanna would return, but it had to be her sister's choice so Mira kept her sorrow to herself.

It was ironic how much she hated that Lisanna didn't live down the street, since Mira's encouragement was probably the reason Lisanna moved to the city in the first place. As a disenchanted teen, Mira had always wanted to get out of Magnolia and she had pushed that dream onto Lisanna when she realized it probably wasn't in the cards for herself. It had taken a lot of years of working multiple jobs and careful budgeting to get Lisanna a degree that would allow her to live and work wherever she pleased. Now she found herself almost wishing she could take it back.

"Hey, earth to Mira," Cana called.

Mira shook her head and looked to Cana, "Yes?"

"You were staring off into the distance with that sad look in your eyes. Don't worry you'll get Laxus to the altar, you just might have to get accidentally knocked up first," Cana said with a snort.

"What?" Mira exclaimed.

Cana raised a brow. "Lisanna and I were saying how weird it was that Natsu is going to be married. . . Did you not hear that?"

"No!" Mira exclaimed.

"Then what were you sad about?" Cana asked.

"Yea, is everything okay sister?" Lisanna looked up at Mira.

Mira looked at Lisanna and Cana smiling nervously. "I'm fine! I was just thinking about what I still needed to do here." Then the full meaning of Cana's comment hit her, she jerked her head towards Cana. "Hey! I don't need to trick Laxus to have babies!"

Cana snorted, "And I don't need to drink an entire handle to get drunk."

"If I wanted babies he would give me all the babies I wanted," Mira said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yea? Prove it," Cana challenged.

"Cana!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Mira just shook her head and returned to her drawer. "Cana, I'm not having a baby because you dared me."

"Aww you're no fun," Cana whined but her attention was already back in the book.

Mira looked up at Lisanna and they shared a smile. Mira returned her attention again to the drawer. She would have to tell Lisanna about Laxus soon. He wasn't ready to tell people yet but she worried that the longer they waited, the harder it would be to tell. The secrets were starting to pile up and while Mira knew she could hide her desire for Lisanna to return, the secret of her marriage felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket.

* * *

Yukino had a death grip on Sting's arm as they climbed the stairs to Rogue's building. He patted her hand when they reached the top. "You have nothing to worry about, I think you guys will get along fine. Besides it's not as if I'm gonna disappear on you."

Yukino removed her hand and grinned nervously. "I know, it's just this is a big deal and I haven't heard the best things." She went through the front door and walked over to the elevators. When Sting pushed the button she grimaced at her feet. "What if she hates me?"

Sting laughed as they entered the elevator. "If she can tolerate me, she's gonna to love you. I wouldn't worry about that." He looked down at the dessert in her hand. "What you should be worried about is her being jealous of your amazing baking skills."

Yukino smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide and then he smiled. "You know, if you're _really_ worried about this we could go back home." He rested a hand on the back of her neck and traced his finger along the skin. "I can think of another way we could spend the evening."

The doors of the elevator opened. With a giggle Yukino brushed his hand away and then escaped into the hall. "You're incorrigible. I'm pretty sure blowing off dinner would be a surefire way to make Minerva dislike me."

Sting groaned, "That skirt's been killing me since I picked you up. You sure we can't go back. . .just for a little bit."

His hand found its way to her rear. Yukino turned and went up on her toes to kiss him firmly. When she pulled away Sting looked happily startled. Yukino grinned and went to knock on Rogue's door. "Later," she said with a wink. It still amazed her how much her kisses affected him. It made her feel powerful, alive. It made her want to do it often.

Sting scowled. "That wasn't fair, now I'm not going to be able to think of anything else tonight," he grumbled. When Rogue opened the door, Sting pinched her butt, making Yukino squeak in surprise. "That was just the start of payback," he whispered in her ear.

Rogue watched Sting with a bemused expression. "You're ridiculous." He turned to Yukino with a smile and took the pie from her hands. "Here let me take that since Sting seems determined to make you drop it."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to make her drop it," Sting protested.

"I don't want to know what you were trying to do," Rogue replied as he turned to walk back into the house.

Minerva waited for them in the living room; her expression tight, her makeup flawless. Her outfit was clearly expensive and perfectly put together. Yukino found herself feeling slightly self-conscious about her own skirt and tank top. Next to Minerva she looked like a little girl.

Minerva smiled and held out a hand. "Yukino, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Yukino took her hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Minerva."

There wasn't much more said between the two. Wine was poured and Sting and Rogue's easy camaraderie made things feel less awkward. Yukino noticed Minerva was quiet and seemed to have more trouble jumping into the conversation than Yukino did herself. Yukino worried that it might be her fault, Sting said Minerva felt right at home when they all worked together and that she was a vicious tease, but Yukino had yet to see any of that.

After about half an hour, Minerva stood. "Dinner should be ready. I'll go check," she said stiffly before turning towards the kitchen and disappearing.

The guys barely noticed, they were wrapped up in their own conversation. While Yukino waited, she heard a slight crash and hissed cursing come from the kitchen. Sting and Rogue stopped and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Yukino stood and smiled, "I'll go see if she needs any help."

When Yukino walked into the kitchen, Minerva peered over the counter at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, there's been an accident," she said in a halting whisper.

Yukino tilted her head and rounded the counter. There was her pie on the floor, broken in a million pieces, and Minerva was on her hands and knees, clearly attempting to put it back together.

"I went to take the roast out of the oven and I knocked it on the floor," Minerva sniffled. She went back delicately returning the pieces to the pan, "But I can fix it, I swear I'll fix it!"

"Minerva. . ." Yukino sighed.

Minerva's movements became more frantic. "I'm so sorry I wanted everything to go perfectly and now it looks like I'm some sort of jealous cow who threw your pie on the floor!" she sobbed.

Yukino knelt next to her and smiled. "Minerva stop, it's fine. I don't care about the pie, really. We can throw it away."

Minerva turned her head to Yukino and frowned. "How can you be so relaxed about this? Rogue said you were very nice but I thought surely nobody is really that nice. . ."

"Minerva it's just a pie! If we really need dessert we can find something else to make."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you make something. I'll run out to the store and get one." Minerva stood and set the pie on the counter.

Before Minerva could slip away, Yukino stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "No silly! I don't want you to have to go anywhere. Didn't you say the roast was done? Let's have dinner. It looks delicious."

The guys came into the kitchen, they glanced at Minerva and Yukino, then at the pie dish full of crumbled mess, then back to Minerva's tear stained face. Sting grinned, "Geez Yukino, I know you can't wait to get me home, but sabotaging your own dessert seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

Yukino rolled her eyes. "Oh for goodness sakes."

Rogue drew his brows together in concern. "Minerva what happened? Are you okay?"

Minerva wiped her face and straightened her skirt. "I'm fine, I just accidentally knocked the pie on the floor. . ." She looked at the mess in the pie tin and her lip began to quiver slightly, "and ruined the evening."

Rogue nodded his head. "Most people just drink a little wine to break the ice, but I suppose throwing a pie on the floor was worth a try."

"Are you teasing me? I can't believe you're teasing me!" she exclaimed.

Rogue shook his head, "Of course not, I would never tease you."

"Honestly the two of you!" Minerva shooed them away. "Go back to the living room, Yukino and I will eat dinner without you."

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm so hungry!" Sting pouted. "I'll eat the floor pie. If I can't have dinner, can I at least eat the floor pie?"

"No! Nobody is eating the floor pie!" Yukino took the pie dish and dumped the mess into the trashcan. She pointed in the direction of the dining room. "Go to the table, we'll be along shortly."

The guys grumbled but left the room. Yukino turned to Minerva who was plating the roast. "How can I help?"

Minerva pointing to the pot on the stove. "Can you put the green beans in the serving dish I set out?"

"Of course," Yukino said. She went to grab the pot.

Minerva sighed, "I'm so glad you're actually nice."

Yukino giggled, "I'm so glad you dropped my pie."

* * *

Natsu was all set to go. The grill was set up, his meat was perfectly marinated, now to just get the perfect fire going to make these ribs right. Then, just as he bent to blow gently on the fire in the smoker box, Gajeel set down his own grill with a loud bang.

Natsu stood and scowled at the metal monstrosity in front of him. "What the hell are you doing man?"

"Well Levy told me that you make the best ribs she's ever tasted and that just won't stand."

"Oh yea? And why's that?"Natsu asked.

Gajeel stood tall and crossed his arms. "Because I make the best ribs."

Natsu laughed. "There's no way your ribs are better than mine. I've been working on my recipe from the first day gramps let me man the grill!"

"Oh yea? I've been working on it since before I should have been manning a grill, since my old man was never home and I could do whatever I wanted."

Natsu chuckled and returned to tending his fire. "Cooking bugs and burning yourself doesn't count Gajeel."

Gajeel scowled. "I was not burning myself."

"I bet you were, probably why your arm is so badly scarred up," Natsu teased.

Gajeel threw open the grill lid. "Oh yea? Just you wait, everybody is gonna think your ribs are shit the second they bite into mine."

Natsu shrugged. "Whatever man, you aren't even started. Everyone will be full on my ribs before yours are even done cooking."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. He bent down and reached into his bag and pulled out lighter fluid. He dumped charcoal into the grill smoker box and dosed it without removing his eyes from Natsu. "Slow and steady doesn't win the race."

Natsu raised a brow. "No way! You can't light it like that! The heat's gonna be all wrong!"

"You're just worried cause I'm the man of steel and this grill is gonna bend to my will no matter what fire I put in it!" Gajeel exclaimed as he dosed the charcoal with fluid. He lit a match, grinning at Natsu's angry head shake. His fire lit with a fwoop, blazing wildly in the smoke box. Gajeel laughed, "Whatcha gonna do about that fucker? Now that's a real fire. Give me two minutes and this grill is ready."

Natsu raised his brows. "Real fire? You wanna see a real fire? I'll show you a real fire!" He grabbed the fluid from Gajeel's hand and turned to his grill.

Gajeel's grin disappeared when he realized Natsu's intention. "Hey, wait, you can't do that!"

"Too late asshole, this human torch is gonna show you the _meaning_ of fire!" Then with a maniacal laugh, Natsu dumped the rest of the lighter fluid into the fire already blazing in his smoker box.

* * *

"Oh my god Lucy, you look so beautiful!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Yea, who knew all that working with Erza could make you such a sexy beast" Cana added with a grin.

Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, now if she could just maintain this for the next four months. "Thanks guys!" She turned to Mira, "are you sure I can keep storing this with you?"

"Of course sweetie!" Mira sobbed. She fanned her eyes. "Sorry, you just look so beautiful!"

Lucy turned back and straightened her skirt while looking in the mirror. "I really appreciate it, Natsu just has no impulse control. It would be too tempting if I left it in my closet."

Mira fell back on her bed with a sigh. "Well now I have lots of closets! So many closets that your dress gets its own closet! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yea, I'm almost a little. . ." Lucy stopped when a massive ball of fire burst into the air outside. "Oh my god! Natsu!"

She ran for the door but Cana stopped her. "Girl, the dress?"

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Lucy began stripping quickly. "I can't believe him! He promised me he wouldn't go crazy!" She handed the dress to a waiting Lisanna and started to storm outside.

Cana caught her again. "As much as it kills me to say this, you might wanna put some clothes on first."

Lucy looked down, she was in a bra and underpants. Not an appropriate outfit for shouting at her fiance outside in front of all their friends and family, even if it was warmer than typical for the time of year.

With a huff she went back and grabbed her shorts and tank top. "I'm gonna kill him," she growled as she stumbled into her shorts. She pulled on her shirt as she stormed down the hall. "One weekend with everyone where he doesn't have to destroy something, is that so much to ask?"

Cana chuckled as she followed. "Well it would certainly make things a lot less interesting around here."

When Lucy got outside both Gajeel and Natsu were completely soaking wet, with a panting Juvia holding a lightly dripping hose. Gray was bent over with laughter behind her. Laxus appeared to be in the middle of lecturing both Natsu and Gajeel as if they were little boys who threw a ball through a window.

"What the fuck is the matter with you two! I finally get this damn house finished so that my wife can have the home of her dreams and you're just gonna burn her dreams to the ground. Have you two lost your fucking minds!" Laxus shouted.

Gajeel frowned sullenly at his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. Natsu, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear and Lucy could just see the mischief in his eyes. He had caught Laxus' Freudian slip and Lucy just knew he wasn't going to let it go.

Lucy saw Mira come out if the house behind her and mouthed sorry. There just wasn't enough time to stop Natsu's words.

"Wait man, did you say wife?" Natsu asked.

Laxus paused and his face went white. "So what? I said the wrong damn word. Don't try and take the attention away from what you did!"

"You hesitated," Natsu said taking a step closer. "I think that means it wasn't an accident. _I_ think it might have to do with a certain night at Akane beach."

Laxus' face went from white to red. "You little shit. It's none of your damn business but since that woman was stuck with me I figured I'd make an honest woman of her and yes that happened back at the stupid beach. But my marital status does not get you off the hook for nearly lighting my house on fi. . ." His speech was interrupted by Mira running over to him, jumping into his arms, and taking his face in her hands to kiss him for all she was worth.

Makarov began tearing up in his lawn chair. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't even know who he is anymore," Cana sighed, but she watched them with a happy smile.

Lucy noticed Natsu looked pretty pleased that his diversion had worked but she wasn't done with him. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. His eyes met hers and he grimaced. He sauntered towards her with the expression a puppy gets when it chews on your favorite shoes. "I didn't _mean_ it Lucy, I swear."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "You really expect me to believe that? You promised me! You said you would keep the fire to a manageable level!"

"Well that was before I knew metal face was gonna turn this into iron chef!" Natsu motioned wildly to Gajeel. "What was I supposed to do? Just let him win?"

"Yes! His food probably would have just tasted like crap anyway!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted.

"Don't you start with me to!" Lucy snapped.

"I'm gonna go find Levy, she probably needs help." Gajeel slipped away.

"Why does Gajeel get a free pass?" Natsu whined.

Lucy really wanted to smack him on the head. "I'm not marrying Gajeel!"

Natsu snorted, "Thank god, that would be gross."

Lucy shoved a finger in his face. "Natsu stop trying to distract me! I am still mad at you!"

Natsu grinned and held his arms out to hug her. "Aww you aren't that mad. Come on Luce let's see a smile."

Lucy took a step back, not excited about to prospect of hugging her soaking wet fiance. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Natsu feigned insult. "What? I can't lovingly embrace my fiance?" He reached out and snatched her, pulling her close and rubbing his wet hair into her neck.

"This is not a loving embrace!" Lucy whined, she tried to pull away. That was when the tickling started.

"Look! You're almost smiling! You love me so much," Natsu teased as his fingers dug into her sides.

"Stop," Lucy laughed frantically, "or I'm going to make you stop!"

Natsu raised his brows but tickled on. "Are you now?"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and twisted them around his back. Natsu only grinned, grasped her arm and twisted her to pull it under his armpit. She tried to pull away so he kicked a leg over hers and trapped her head in his arms, she was suddenly tightly restrained. "Well now you've gone and started it. You're gonna have to say uncle and apologize."

Lucy grunted, and with a quick jerk forward, flipped him over her back. Her intention was to slam him into the grass but he managed to take her with him and they tumbled around, scrambling to get an upper hand. Somehow she ended up in his lap. She shoved her thumbs in the sides of his mouth and pulled, but to her dismay he only did it back.

"Aww see now you're really smiling," Natsu said through clenched teeth.

Lucy had enough. With a growled she shoved him down, grabbed and arm and pulled it through her thighs. She pulled and exerting more and more pressure on his arm until he rasped "Okay I give up! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making the big fire. I won't do it again!"

"That's better," she started to release him and was met with a large splash of water in her face. Now both she and Natsu were soaking wet.

Lucy looked up to Juvia who grimaced. "Gray-sama said I should get you two off each other . . ."

Behind her Gray was laughing so hard he couldn't stand. "She had you so good!"

With a sigh Lucy released Natsu and stood. Then she pulled Natsu to his feet. He followed the momentum and hugged her. Then he whispered in her ear, "Is it weird that I'm super turned on right now? I wanna do that again . . .naked."

Lucy laughed and shoved him away. "Oh stop."

"No seriously," Natsu said with wide eyes.

Lucy pointed to the grills. "Seriously fix the grill Natsu, everyone's gonna be hungry. They were counting on you."

"Alright, alright." Natsu started to walk away but he stopped and turned back. He looked Lucy up and down.

Lucy looked down at shirt which was now completely wet and leaving little to the imagination. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop ogling me and get back to work!"

Natsu winked, "I'm totally getting you back later."

Lucy hurried back to the house, hopefully Mira had a dry shirt in one of her many closets.


	15. Growing Pains

Mira hummed happily as she set about cleaning up the residual mess of forgotten beer bottles and paper plates. Everyone knew now, she didn't have to hide a thing and the only one to pass out at the news was Freed. Most of the guests had already made their way home. Laxus was currently tucking his passed out grandfather in the guest bed, and the few guests that dwindled sat singing around a small fire in the ring in the backyard.

"Are you sure you're okay here? I should really get on the road but I hate to leave you alone for cleanup," Lisanna said, grimacing at what remained in the backyard.

Mira shooed her away. "Oh please, I've been cleaning up after this bunch for almost my entire life. Besides, I don't have an early morning like you. Get out of here, get to your warm bed."

Lisanna nodded and gave Mira a hug then turned to head to the street where she had parked her car. When Lisanna was halfway there, Bixlow called out to her and jogged up to walk next to her. They disappeared to the front and Mira found herself rooting for him. She would let Lisanna do this on her own, she would not meddle, but she couldn't stop her brain from screaming 'kiss her you fool.'

She smiled to herself thinking how it would play out if she could scream it. Lisanna's embarrassed, cranky expression. Bixlow's teasing grin. He would totally do it to, he would probably take it as a dare. Therein lay the issue, would the kiss mean anything if she was the cause of it?

"Mira, what can I do to help?" Erza asked, placing a hand on Mira's shoulder to draw her from her musings.

Mira had been avoiding Erza all afternoon. She wasn't exactly excited about having a conversation about the news yet. She turned and hoped her smile looked less nervous and more cheerful when she said, "Oh Erza you don't have to worry about a thing! You should go enjoy the fire with everyone else!"

Erza smiled. "Nonsense, our families are such slobs that cleaning up after them is always a big chore. If anything you should go relax, you deserve it. You haven't had a chance to truly celebrate your nuptials."

Mira knew very well that she and Laxus had had their own mini celebrations over and over, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. "Erza I'm sorry, it was very selfish of me to do this during what was supposed to be part of your special day."

Erza shook her head. "No, please, if anything you gave me the best wedding present of all! That my wedding could inspire your relationship to go to the next level! And in Laxus no less, sworn bachelor and detester of all things romantic. It just makes me realize the true power of my love and reaffirms that forgiving Jellal and bringing him back into my life was the right decision."

Mira smiled. "Thank you so much Erza!"

Erza began gathering dishes from the table. "And now we can have children who will be friends! They could even marry! It would be the ultimate joining of families!"

Mira wrinkled her nose, "But wouldn't they basically be cousins?" She followed after Erza, collecting the remaining trash.

"Not by blood! Isn't it wonderful!" Erza exclaimed.

Mira grimaced. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but it will probably still be a while now before Laxus is ready for a baby. . ."

Erza tilted her head. "Are we ever truly ready for a baby?" She threw a fist in the air. "It's one of those things that you must bravely dive into headfirst."

"Well. . ."

"I know! When I get pregnant it will inspire you all to have a baby as well! This must be just part of Laxus' competitive nature." Erza furrowed her brow and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I never predicted Laxus children, this throws the whole number of children plan off kilter."

"Number of children plan?" Her bag now fully stuffed, Mira put a knot in the top and went to throw it in the trash can.

"You will just have to convince Laxus that you have to have at least four, then my children and yours may battle Gray's and Natsu's. Then things would be quite evenly matched." Erza headed for the door with an armload of serving platters.

"Battle?" Mira squeaked as she held the back door for Erza. Mira couldn't tell if Erza was serious. Sometimes her ideas were a little too wackadoodle for Mira to understand.

When they got in the house, they found Laxus in the kitchen. Erza set the platters in the sink and put her hands to her hips. "Ah Laxus, I was just telling your new bride about the children plan. We have to be prepared for the future. I believe an alliance of our children would be best. Natsu's and Gray's children will lack discipline and that will be our side's advantage."

Laxus scratched his head. He had the slightest hint of a smile when he said, "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Mira blinked her eyes to make sure it was truly her husband standing in front of them. "What?"

Erza began counting on her fingers. "You will have to have at least four, Jellal is not ready for more than two. And you know Natsu, he will have four at least."

Laxus' mouth formed a grim line. "True, everything's a contest with that guy, and Lucy does have those hips."

Mira drifted over and touched his arm, just to be sure he was truly there. "Are you serious?"she whispered.

Laxus ignored her and continued, "I don't know about four though, Mira's got a restaurant to run, that's a lot of brats to balance with that."

Erza rubbed her chin. "I might be able to talk Jellal up to three."

Laxus nodded, "That would really help."

"I must consider this, I will go get the rest of the dishes." Erza left out the back door.

Laxus watched Erza go and chuckled when he turned back to Mira. "That girl never changes."

"Well I definitely can't say the same for you," Mira said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked with a cockeyed grin.

Mira threw her arms out. "I mean that entire conversation!"

"Well I was just joking," he said with a grin. His voice deepened when he said, "though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind the process of making one."

"Now I know. You must be drunk," Mira said as she shook a finger in his face.

Laxus took her hand and pulled her to him. He grinned and admitted, "maybe a little." He lifted Mira on the counter and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'd say I like you quite a bit Mirajane."

Mira giggled and kissed him firmly.

The door opened behind them and Erza said, "You know typically people wait to make a baby when they are in private, not in the kitchen when they still have a backyard full of guests."

"Typically people don't stay around and watch when other people are trying to make a baby," Laxus teased back.

Mira slapped him playfully on the chest, "Laxus let me up, Erza's right we still have a house full of guests."

"Not a house full, just a few stragglers in the backyard," he protested. He kissed her again but just as she thought he would never free her, he lifted her off the counter and set her gently on the floor.

"Oh and I hope it's not going to break your heart but we are not naming the first baby Freed," Mira said causing Erza to burst into laughter.

Laxus grinned and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure Freed was joking, I'm also pretty sure Freed's drunk."

* * *

As Bixlow watched Lisanna's car pull away he couldn't stop smiling. He loved how easily she got flustered. Just a little touch, standing close, a casual innuendo, and her face was the color of a strawberry. She had it bad, he didn't get how he had missed it before. It was going to be extremely hard to wait for her to make the first move even though he knew it was the only way to start things right. Wouldn't stop him from teasing her though.

He turned back to the house, and found Freed by the front door, watching him intently. "What are you doing?" Freed asked.

Bixlow grinned at his friend. "Nothing right now, ya need something?"

Freed scowled and leaned on the side of the house. He motioned to where Lisanna's car had been previously parked. "No, what are you doing with Lisanna? Why were you sitting here watching her pull away like some eager pup?"

Bixlow frowned, he wasn't sure that he liked Freed's tone. "What do you mean what am I doing with Lisanna? Am I not allowed to see her off? Last I checked she's a friend of mine."

Freed made a sound of annoyance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You are being _more_ than friendly, in fact you've been _more_ than friendly since you got here." Freed closed his eyes and blew out a deep breath. "Please tell me you aren't trying to put the moves on Mira's little sister."

Bixlow tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Would it matter?"

Freed's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head as he exclaimed, "Of course it would matter! This isn't just some girl off the street. Lisanna is Mira's sister, Lisanna is now Laxus' sister, Lisanna is basically everyone's little sister!"

Bixlow crossed his arms. "What's your point? She's also a good looking woman, she's not a child Freed."

Freed sighed. "Bixlow you can't play with her feelings."

"Why do you assume I'm playing with her feelings?"

"Because you're you!" Freed cried, nearly falling to his knees.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bixlow knew he needed to leave. Freed was coming very close to overstepping his bounds. Bixlow wasn't in the mood for a fight. He waved Freed off and started to turn for the street. "You know what? Forget it."

Freed hurriedly closed the distance between them and grabbed Bixlow's arm. "So what's the plan Bixlow? You going to date her? Are you going to marry her? How are you going to handle the hour distance? Are you going to move? Are you going to visit on your days off?"

Bixlow shook off Freed's hold and held up his hands. "Whoa aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"I would be if this was someone else, but this is Lisanna. You can't just fool around with her, it would affect all of us! She's accomplished, she's hardworking, she has a life plan. You don't even have a plan for tomorrow much less any kind of five year plan!" Freed stumbled forward and shoved a finger in Bixlow's face. "Mira and Elfman worked their butts off to make sure Lisanna could work where she wanted to and be what she wanted to be. Lisanna worked hard to get that degree and that job in the city. You still work at the same place you worked when you were sixteen! You've been driving the same car and living in the same apartment since you graduated! Hell, when's the last time you even bought a new shirt?"

Bixlow clenched his jaw and said, "Freed that's not fair."

"Maybe it's not but for once, I'm begging you, think about the consequences! You never think of the future! It might work for you to live for today but Lisanna needs someone who can do more than that." Freed shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples.

Unsure of how to respond Bixlow crossed his arms and frowned. Freed was one of his closest friends, and most of what he said was true, but it didn't change the fact that it made Bixlow want to punch him in the face. Freed opened his mouth as if to continue and then Freed lifted a finger and promptly turned and puked into the bushes. Bixlow felt all the anger drain out of his body, Freed was blitzed out of his mind.

"Are you okay man?" Bixlow asked, taking a step closer.

Freed remained bent in half. He closed his eyes and sucked in a few deep breaths. "Today was a horrible idea," he groaned.

Bixlow laughed, "It seems you didn't take the news of the wedding as well as the rest of us."

Freed stood. "How can you not be upset about this? How is Evergreen not upset about this? We should have been there! We should have known! I should have been standing right next to him, he's my best friend!" He pitched forward and groaned. "I don't feel so well."

Bixlow patted Freed's back. "Ya need me to drive ya home?"

"Oh Bix, I'm so embarrassed. I made a complete fool of myself today."

"Well I'll get over it . . ."

"No, not that. I called Laxus an asshole and I told Evergreen if she even married in secret I would cut her out of the will," Freed cried.

"You have a will?"

"Then I think told Mira she had to name the firstborn after me or I would take it, like some kind of horrible Rumpelstiltskin!" Freed ran a hand into his hair and pulled. "I look like a madman! Everyone is going to think I'm in love with Laxus or something."

"Well they wouldn't be too far off," Bixlow muttered with a grin.

Freed closed his eyes. "You know what? Yes Bixlow, please take me home. I need to cool down, I need a bath. I'll have to apologize to Mira and Laxus tomorrow when a migraine isn't threatening to tear my head apart."

Bixlow chuckled. "Damn, what did you drink man?"

Freed grimaced. "I don't know, I told Cana to make it strong. I'm inclined to believe she gave me the whole bar."

* * *

Juvia pulled the car to the curb and whispered, "Gray-sama, we're home."

Gray lobbed his head towards her and grinned, "You're so beautiful."

Juvia felt her cheeks heat up, drunk Gray was so open with his feelings. Sometimes drunk Gray said things that made Juvia's head want to explode with rainbows and sunshine. He started to pull himself across the center console to kiss her but he froze midway. Slowly he turned his head forward and squinted out into the night. Juvia followed his gaze and found the BMW with the vanity plates "MGC TCH." Juvia stifled a frustrated groan, her wonderful lovey dovey drunk Gray was about to become belligerent.

Gray sat forward and pressed his face against the front windshield. "Juvia, tell me I'm hallucinating."

Juvia grimaced, "Juvia will go in and tell Lyon to leave."

Gray made an angry grunt and wrenched the car door open then swung wildly out into the sidewalk. "Of course Juvia says she will tell Lyon to go but no, once we go in there it will be 'Lyon has had such a hard time,' 'Lyon is just trying to heal a tender heart,' 'Lyon is a delicate fucking flower!'"

"Gray-sama . . ." Juvia entreated as she slowly exited the car. Gray tore his shirt off and tossed it behind him and it landed splat in her face.

"Well this is my damn house he's waiting in, this is my damn curb he parked at, and you're my damn woman! He doesn't get to just come for you when he pleases!" Gray ranted.

Juvia's eyes went wide. He was acting completely barbaric, having a tantrum about her like a toddler who had to share his things, it shouldn't but it made her want to swoon. He looked positively feral, shirtless shouting into the night, Juvia had never been so turned on in her entire life. She cleared her throat, "Gray-sama, you never told Juvia that you felt so strongly about Lyon's visits."

Gray swung around to her with a childish pout. "Of course I never said anything . . ." he frowned, "it would make you sad, I don't like making you sad." He shut his eyes and scrunched up his face. "It's so hot out, why is it so damn hot out!" Then he proceeded to drop his pants and stumbled out of them in the direction of the front door.

Juvia hurried around the car, picking up the pants before taking hold of Gray's arm. She needed to get him in the house before his underwear were in the street as well. "Come on Gray-sama, Juvia will get you a nice coffee and some Tylenol," she said as she wrapped an arm around his waist and pushed him towards the house.

He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. "Juvia, Juvia, my beautiful Juvia."

Juvia felt pleased that she had placated his sour mood. She wondered if she might be able to distract him long enough to get him up to the bedroom so she could speak with Lyon in private. Then, with the worst timing possible, Lyon opened the front door and said, "I wondered when you two would finally get home!"

She felt Gray straighten and all the muscles in his body go taut. "You're a fucking asshole Lyon," he snapped.

Lyon frowned and crossed his arms, "Well I can't see what I did to deserve that."

"This is my beautiful Juvia, go poach somewhere else," Gray slurred, "and I'm hers. It's me and she, and she and me, and sometimes we . . ." Gray reached into Juvia's purse and pulled out her water bottle then shot it all over Lyon's face. Then he sang with a teasing lilt, "That's fucking teamwork!" and giggled. Juvia stared at him unsure as to whether she should be amused or appalled, she had never heard a sound remotely close to that giggle come out of Gray.

He turned to her, his eyes bright, and whispered, "I think we got 'im." Then he took her firmly by the sides of the face and kissed her for all he was worth.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," Lyon cried.

When Juvia was free Gray was grinning at her, the sopping wet man beside them completely forgotten. "Beautiful," Gray breathed out. He was like a broken record, but one that was playing her favorite song over and over again. She could listen to him say that all day.

Lyon made a sound of impatience and his eyes went wide when Juvia whipped a finger into his face. "Wait one moment Lyon." She smiled at Gray, "Gray-sama will you go sit on the couch and wait for Juvia?"

Gray looked confused, Juvia worried that he would protest, but the he shut his eyes and nodded. "Okay." He pushed his way into the house and stumbled towards the living room.

"I guess it was a wild night at the Dreyars," Lyon said.

"Lyon this is too much," Juvia said.

Lyon nodded and rubbed the water from his hair. "Agreed. Is he always like that when he's had too much? It's appalling, I really hope he doesn't do this often."

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "No Lyon, it's your behavior that has been appalling. Why do you think it's appropriate to let yourself into Juvia's house whenever you please?"

Lyons jaw dropped. "But I thought we were friends. Is that not what friends do?"

"Sometimes, but Lyon this isn't just Juvia's house it is Gray-sama's house as well and we deserve privacy. You must call first or text first and when I say it it not a good time you must respect that."

Lyon sighed and leaned against the door frame, "But my house is so lonely."

Juvia smiled, "Maybe Lyon should have purchased something less grandiose."

He smiled grimly back. "Perhaps."

"Lyon, Juvia hates to say this, but you need to give Juvia some space, just for a bit. Juvia hasn't been able to be an attentive girlfriend to Gray-sama and that's not fair.

Lyon looked away and frowned. "I suppose I can understand. Doesn't mean I like it." he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I do suppose I have been neglecting Jura."

"If Lyon really needs Juvia, she will always be here," Juvia said as she placed a hand on his arm.

Lyon turned back to her and rested a hand over Juvia's. "You are a truly remarkable woman Juvia, I only wish I could find someone for me who was half your worth."

"Juvia believes you will find someone even better!" Juvia cheered.

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight sweet Juvia."

"Goodnight Lyon," Juvia said with a smile.

She watched him get in his car then shut the front door. Juvia padded quietly down the hall and into the living room. Gray was sprawled out on the couch, deep asleep. It was such a shame, drunk Gray was always especially attentive, but now he would probably sleep til morning. Careful not to wake him, she climbed over him and slowly lowered herself down to lay on top of him. When she rested her head on his chest he adjusted slightly to rest an arm over her, whispering "beautiful Juvia." Juvia smiled, she was so lucky to have Gray, she hoped Lyon could find someone to make him just as happy as she was.

* * *

Bixlow removed his shoes and then kicked one across the room with a scowl. It had been two days but he couldn't get Freed's words out of his head. They sat like a shadow on his shoulder whispering 'you're a failure,' 'when are you going to grow up,' 'you're not good enough.' It had made him irritable at work, so much so that even Yajima had commented.

He knew Freed had been drunk and upset, but it didn't make the words feel any less true. It was probably the first time Freed had said what he actually felt instead of worrying about being polite. They had all started in the same place, but it felt like all of his friends had left him long behind. This wasn't exactly new news, and it had never bothered him before, but for some reason after this weekend he couldn't get it out of his head.

Bixlow fell back on the couch and put a game on the TV. He tried to just watch for a while but it wasn't enough to distract him. He stood and went to grab a beer from the fridge. Halfway through it, he decided that wasn't enough either, he was still too agitated.

He walked into the bedroom and got on hands and knees to look under the mattress. Then he pulled out a small shoebox that he hadn't looked in in a long time. He looked inside and grimaced. He should probably just put it back, or throw it out, really he should have thrown it out the last time he had opened it up. All Bixlow knew is he needed to chill out and there was nothing that worked faster.

Bixlow pulled out the small mason jar and frowned at it. Had it been over two years since he had convinced Laxus to go in with him on some for the weekend? Would it even still be good? He opened the lid and smelled it, it brought back memories of better times. When Laxus wasn't constantly busy and Evergreen knew how to live a little. When the stick up Freed's butt was just a little bit looser. When they all worked at the pizza place and they all didn't know what they wanted to do with their lives. Bixlow chuckled, "Good times."

He brought the box back to the living room and set it on the coffee table. While the game played in the background, he filled the thin paper and rolled it tight. He held it up and grinned, at least he was still good at something. Then he lit it with the lighter from the box and took a few gentle pulls.

Bixlow lay back on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. After a few more drags and a quarter of an hour, he was feeling much more relaxed. Freed had been an asshole the other night but he was right about one thing, Bixlow needed to figure out what the hell he was doing with Lisanna. He thought of their last encounter and grinned. He knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to let her finish taking off that shirt, but then what? He knew what he would want to do immediately after but what about the next day? Now he giggled, he'd probably want to do it again if she'd let him. Unless of course there was a monster under her shirt. What if she lifted it and a giant mouth with large sharp teeth was where her abdomen should be and it swallowed him whole!

Bixlow sat up quickly and stared at the joint in his hand. "Fuck . . ." he whispered. This stuff was way less mellow than he remembered. He squinted at the mason jar, then his eyes went wide. Lisanna probably didn't like this stuff, Lisanna didn't even like smoking. He couldn't do this stuff if he wanted to see the monster under Lisanna's shirt!

He put the joint in his mouth and grabbed the mason jar and after a moment's thought, the pack of cigarettes he had left on the table too. He hurried over to the bathroom and dumped the jar and the pack of cigarettes into the toilet. He flushed it and saluted the cigarette submarines as they went down in a sea of cannabis kelp.

As the newly empty bowl began to refill, he slapped a palm to his forehead. He felt immediate regret, that was his last pack and that was expensive kelp! If he wanted more he wasn't even sure where he would start, all the guys he used to buy from had regular jobs now. He took a drag on the joint still in his mouth, at least he still had this one. Should he keep this one?

He froze, then slowly dropped his arms to his sides. This was it, this was the moment where he had to decide if he wanted to grow up or not. Freed didn't think he could change, Freed thought he would toy with Lisanna and then let her go. Bixlow had to laugh at the thought, if anything if Lisanna did start something between the two of them, she would be the one to end it. If he had a say in it, once he had her he would never let her go.

Everything felt suddenly clear. Fuck Freed, Freed was miserable, Freed didn't know how to live. Bixlow was doing just fine. So what if he wasn't an attorney or he didn't run his own company. So what if he didn't own a house or drive a brand new car. At least he wasn't in debt up to his ears. He always had plenty to eat and enough money in his pocket to have a beer if he wanted it. He'd say he was doing pretty good.

He flicked what remained of the joint in the toilet and flushed it too. If he was gonna change for Lisanna, he'd change the stupid stuff like smoking. And maybe he'd do laundry a little more often. And remember to brush his teeth and put on deodorant. He nodded at the toilet. "I think I can handle that."

Freed was definitely wrong. Bixlow didn't need a plan for this, it just had to happen. The most he had control over was how many opportunities he could create for them to spend together. If she wanted to stay just friends, he could do that, if she wanted something more, he could definitely do that. He was well aware that she wasn't just some girl who ate at the restaurant or who he met in a bar. She was smart and sweet and beautiful. He already knew he liked her company, he was pretty sure he'd like whatever else she was willing to give him.

Bixlow smiled wide, he was feeling good, he was finally feeling like himself again. He turned and left the bathroom, making a beeline for the kitchen. This happy man deserved a snack.

* * *

Lucy sat forward in her chair and laughed. "Those babies of yours are just too much!"

"Yeah, I know," Levy's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Gajeel's saying he might just have to cut his hair off but I told him no way!"

"Why?"

There was a small pause before Levy quietly admitted, "Because then I won't be able to pretend I'm married to a rockstar."

Lucy laughed again. "He's still going to have the piercings . . .they're pretty rockstar. . ."

Levy giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lucy leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on her desk. She had her back turned to the door so she didn't notice the tips of pink hair at the side of the doorway. Lucy smiled and twirled her hair, "Yukino got roses from Sting at work today, they were so beautiful!"

"Aww that's so sweet. Was it for something special?"

Lucy shook her head even though Levy couldn't see the gesture. "Just because, it wasn't an anniversary or anything. Isn't that cute?"

"Super cute!"

Lucy sighed and lobbed her head to the side, "They were so pretty and they made the whole front of the bakery smell lovely. I should buy some for the house."

"Have Natsu buy you some," Levy suggested.

Lucy laughed, "Natsu? Buy me roses? Please. He might pick them off one of the neighbor's bushes though."

"Well roses aren't everything ya know."

"From that comment I'm guessing Gajeel's not the best at the romance thing either."

"He is too romantic, super romantic. He does the dishes almost every night and he always remembers the toilet seat," Levy defended.

"Super romantic," Lucy repeated sarcastically.

"Well you knew how Natsu was when you got involved with him."

"I know. And I've come to terms with the fact that Natsu just isn't going to do storybook romance. I'm not gonna get my roses or fancy chocolates or diamonds. He's just not a candlelight kinda guy."

Levy snorted, "Have you ever been with a candlelight kind of guy? I feel like that would be too much."

"Oh yeah, that was Loki to a T. He was basically a hero out of a romance novel. Everything was candles, cards, string quartets. He treated me like some sort of princess."

"Weird," Levy said.

Lucy turned when she heard a door shut. "Hmm, I guess Natsu's done with whatever he was doing in the garage."

"Oh yeah? Do you need to go?"

Lucy turned back forward. "No, I think I just heard the shower turn on."

"So do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Lucy asked.

"Being a princess silly!"

"No, of course not! Natsu's kind of romance is better. It's bringing home sweet little things to let me know he was thinking of me. It's remembering that I said I wanted to try something and knowing when I need a hug . . ."

"Remembering to put the toilet seat down?" Levy added with a laugh.

"I think we can both agree that we have different definitions of what's romantic," Lucy laughed. She frowned up at her computer. "I will admit, I do wish Natsu would try just a little bit harder sometimes. It would be nice to feel a little bit more appreciated. Maybe I make it too easy for him."

Levy was quick to respond, "You definitely make it too easy for him. He's always acting like a big kid, if he wants to be a dad someday he's gotta man up, otherwise your going to end up feeling like the only parent in the house."

"Yeah, I guess so. . ."

"I know so, you need to lay down the law Lu."

"But what if I upset him . . . what if . . . .what if it makes him think I'm not worth it?"

"Lucy! You can't be serious!"

"I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Lucy, Natsu is crazy about you and he's stubborn as a mule. The last thing he'd do if you told him he needed something is desert you."

"If you say so . . ."

"Lucy, if everyone left a relationship just because it got hard or they had to compromise something, no one would stay together ever. Talk to him."

"Okay, I will." Lucy chewed on her bottom lip. "You know what, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be by tomorrow!"

"K, bye!" Lucy said with forced cheerfulness. She set the phone on the desk and stared at her blank computer screen. The only noise in the house was the shower, Lucy wished it was just a little bit louder so it would drown out the thoughts in her head. Natsu had been acting a little bit crazy lately, it felt like he was always getting himself in trouble. Was he nervous about the wedding? Did he even care about the wedding? Did he still actually care about her? Why were these doubts suddenly creeping back into her mind?

Levy said people didn't leave relationships when they got hard but Lucy knew from experience that some people did, maybe not always physically, but some people jumped ship when things weren't exactly like they wanted. Her father's coldness when she started to be her own person. Loki's sleeping around when she wasn't willing to drive to see him every single weekend. Was she really sure that Natsu would be all that different?


	16. Meow

Lisanna was just about to turn the TV off and call it a night when her phone began to buzz. She lifted it to look at the screen and found a completely absurd picture of Bixlow. She smiled. He must have stolen her phone some time at Mira's house.

She lifted the remote and cut off the TV, then put the phone to her ear. "Hello."

"So her phone _does_ work," Bixlow teased.

Lisanna giggled, "Yes, my phone _does_ work."

"So what are you doing?"

"Just turned the TV off, about to call it a night."

"You're about to go to bed! But it's only like nine . . .oh wow I guess almost ten . . ." he chuckled. "I guess I'm lucky I didn't wake you it's practically the middle of the night. It's amazing you still have the energy to talk."

"Oh quit it." Lisanna rolled over and smiled at the ceiling. She was silly to avoid his calls last week.

"Do you need to go though, really, if this is too late . . ."

"No this is fine, I can stay up a while longer."

"Well don't I feel flattered."

"You should, I don't do this for everyone you know."

"I believe it," there was a pause before he added, "that means you're already in your jammies huh? What are you wearing? Night dress? Negligee? Nothing?"

Lisanna looked down at her white t-shirt and kitty flannel pajama pants and frowned. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why not? If I know what you're wearing it will feel more like you're here with me. Oh you know what? Don't worry about it. You're probably in a t-shirt and kitty pj pants. I'll just go with that."

Lisanna scowled as she glanced about the room. Could he see her somehow? She covered herself with her blankets.

Bixlow laughed, "See we should really video chat instead next time. I bet you made a funny face when I said that."

"How did you know that?" Lisanna exclaimed.

Bixlow chuckled, "When you were at my house, you complained that you couldn't sleep without your kitties."

Lisanna felt her face heat up. She covered her eyes as if to hide. "I was a big mess, wasn't I?"

"A cute mess."

Butterflies danced in her stomach. He said cute! She rolled up in a little ball, a large smile on her face. "So what's the plan for big bro?" she asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. If he continued to tease her like this she wasn't going to be able to speak at all.

"Intervention, ambush style. We'll do it at the beach, you're going to the beach again right?"

"Yes, of course. I can't wait!" She held up a pale arm and added, " I need a tan."

The was silence on the other side of the line for a moment before Bixlow cleared his throat. "Are you coming in this weekend for Wendy's graduation thing too?"

"Yes, I'll have to leave early Sunday though. I can't keep going into the week exhausted like this." The last two mornings Lisanna woke up feeling like she was hit by a bus. Her poor roommate was left to run on her own, since Lisanna decided the extra half hour sleep was worth it. If she continued on like this she'd fall completely out of shape.

"It's been nice having you in so much. It felt like for a long time there we never saw ya." There was a weighted pause before he asked, "Have you ever thought about coming back?"

"Sometimes," she admitted quietly. When she first graduated she considered moving home, but the closest therapy center was half an hour away and at the time commuting so far to work seemed silly. After all this time of being away, she missed being close to Mirajane and Elfman. It was nice and convenient to live near work since she had to be there at seven in the morning every day but the longer she was away from home the more she yearned for it.

Bixlow laughed but sounded a little forced. "You'd probably get half the pay here huh? Probably wouldn't be able to afford to keep yourself in kitties."

"Well you know, kitty pajamas are _extremely_ expensive," Lisanna said with a yawn and a smile.

"It's why I don't wear them myself." Then Bixlow sighed, "I'll let ya go, I hate to make you miss that beauty rest." He added a little bit more quietly, "I guess it's gonna be hard to catch you between when I get off work and you call it a night."

Lisanna closed her eyes and with a hum said, "I don't mind, I like talking to you."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "I'll have to call you again then. For now I'm gonna let you get to sleep."

Lisanna couldn't help but feel disappointed, but it would be strange to beg him to stay, especially when she felt like she could lose the battle with her tired eyelids at any moment. "Okay . . . Goodnight Bixlow."

"Goodnight Lis."

* * *

Lucy's conversation weighed heavy on Natsu's mind as he sat on his tailgate eating his lunch. What the hell was Lucy talking about? He did romantic stuff all the time! He was always telling her how great her butt looked and he usually remembered to share his dessert, well at least give her a bite, if she was there with him. Did flowers actually matter? Did she want expensive dates and jewelry? Was he not stacking up to that douche-bag ex!

Gray stopped eating next to him and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do ya mean?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel chuckled from his spot on the curb. "You've been staring at your sandwich like it's going to tell you your future."

"Yea, it's weird." Gray curled his lip. "Usually you eat the thing in like two bites like some fucked up boa constrictor."

Natsu frowned down at his sandwich. "Do you think it's important to give like gifts and stuff to keep a girl interested?"

Gray raised a brow, "You think Lucy's losing interest?"

"No! Of course not," Natsu took a massive bite and said, "Just askin' for a friend." He swallowed and drew his brows together. "Why? Do _you_ think she's losing interest?"

Gray shrugged, "I still don't know why she started dating you in the first place."

"Don't listen to Gray," Gajeel said. "Why are you askin' him anyway? Gray's an asshole. Juvia liked him even when he ignored her. What kind of gifts are ya talkin' bout?"

Natsu grimaced, "I don't know if I want to ask you either. . ."

"What! Why the hell not?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Lucy was talking to Levy on the phone yesterday and it didn't sound like she was all that impressed with the way you do romance either . . ." Natsu trailed off.

"You fucking kidding me? I'm the romance king!" Gajeel pounded his chest.

Both Gray and Natsu looked at Gajeel with expressions of disbelief before doubling over on each other in laughter. "Romance king!" Gray repeated with a chuckle.

Natsu pounded his chest, "Me Gajeel, me get woman!"

Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away. "I could out-romance the two of you any day. I pity Lucy and Juvia for having to put up with your sorry asses."

"Woman really like club, always falling head over heels for it," Natsu teased, miming hitting someone with his sandwich.

"Bring woman meat, woman like meat . . ." Gray got out before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Gajeel glared at them. "Laugh it up assholes . . ."

"Okay, okay, teach me romance king. What is it that you do that works so well?" Natsu said with a grin.

Gajeel scowled, "As if I'd tell you that shit now."

"You want Lucy to stay with ya, just stop acting like such a hyperactive kid all the time," Gray offered.

"I don't act like a hyperactive kid! You just think I do because you're so damn slow," Natsu defended. He took a large bite of his sandwich and set it down on top of his paper lunch bag.

Gray jabbed a finger into Natsu's chest. "You do too! You're like a kindergartner hopped up on pixy sticks."

"Old man Gray, can't keep up 'cause of his bad hip." Natsu popped up off his tailgate and started miming that he was walking around with a cane. "Has anyone seen my teeth?"

Gajeel laughed, "He's gotcha good!"

"Oh yea?" He leapt off the side of his truck and waved his fists wildly in the air and shouted, "Somebody fight me! Why won't anybody fight me?"

Natsu made his hunch-back and cane motions more exaggerated and started hobbling around Gray in circles. "Thank god for Viagra, little fella is just so tired these days."

Gray started hopping back and forth, his fists still punching the open air. "Everybody look at me! Look at me! Hey, you looking at me? I'll fight you for that!"

Laxus pulled up next to them with the window open on his truck, everyone stopped mid-motion. Laxus slowly removed his sunglasses. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

Gray pointed to Natsu, "He wanted to know how to bring the romance back to his relationship with Lucy."

Natsu frowned and crossed his arms, "I said it was for a friend!"

Laxus wrinkled his nose. "Romance?"

"Yeah, what do you do to keep Mira happy these days?" Gajeel asked.

"What do I do to keep Mira happy?" Laxus repeated back softly. A small smile slowly lifted the side of his lips. Then he realized they were all staring at him. The smile disappeared. Laxus put his shades back over his eyes and snapped, "Quit dicking around, get back to work!" Then he drove off to find a parking space.

Natsu picked up his forgotten sandwich from the back of the truck and shoved the remainder in his mouth. "He's in a shitty mood considering he got to go home for lunch."

Gray cleaned up his trash and close the tailgate. He chuckled, "He probably forgot to eat."

"Forgot to eat, that's stupid. Why would he do that?" Natsu asked as the three started for the front door. Gray and Gajeel just laughed. Natsu scratched his head and then grinned, "Oh I get it, but wouldn't a nap put him in a better mood."

Gray and Gajeel laughed harder.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me here. Those extra five minutes really helped me get that paperwork sorted," Jura said as he closed his office door and locked it.

"Of course! You know I'm always happy to oblige. It's been so long since I've visited you here at the station, it's such a fascinating place, you never know what's going to. . ." Lyon stopped suddenly and grasped tightly on the sleeve of Jura's shirt.

Jura turned with a questioning glance "What is it?"

"Jura who is that adorable angel?" Lyon exclaimed in an urgent whisper.

Jura's eyes searched the station. The only females in sight were Kagura, Meredy, and an elderly homeless woman chained to a bench who was passed out with her mouth wide open. There was no way Lyon meant any of them, perhaps he had just missed her? "I don't know who you mean."

Lyon made a huff of frustration and motioned wildly towards Meredy. "The cute one obviously! The one with hair the color of a summer's rose!"

Jura raised a brow, "Meredy?"

"Meredy! Even her name is like a song!" Lyon spun in place.

"You can't be serious," Jura said, trying not to laugh at his friends theatrics.

"How could you say that?" Lyon asked, his mouth dropping open in shock. "She's an officer at your precinct. I bet she's the cream of the crop."

"Yes, Meredy is a fantastic police officer but that's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is how can you not already know her?"

Lyon looked back across the room at her and narrowed his eyes. "Why should I already know her?"

"Because she's Ultear's foster sister. . ."

Lyon laughed and playfully smacked Jura's arm. "No way, there's no way those two are the same person. That little girl was always playing with knives; dissecting insects, cutting her own hair, throwing them at doors and the neighbor's terriers. There's no way that beautiful creature is the same person."

As if on cue, Meredy pulled a knife out of her pocket, violently flipped it open, and began cleaning under her nails. Lyon paled, "Oh my god, they _are_ the same person."

Jura laughed, "Exactly and no offense my friend but I think she's a little too rough around the edges for you."

Lyon snapped his head to Jura with a scowl. "How could you say that! I am extremely tough!"

Jura's laugh boomed across the precinct making everyone look in their direction. He smacked Lyon hardily on the back. "Sure Lyon, you are one dangerous customer." He started for the door.

Lyon stopped his progress by grabbing his arm, "Please Jura, just introduce me."

Jura turned and whispered, "Lyon, I'm serious, Meredy isn't like the dainty ladies you usually go for. She's not going to be as receptive to your attentions."

"I don't care," Lyon hissed through his teeth.

Jura rolled his eyes, but he turned and said "Hey Meredy, come over here"

Meredy put away her knife and calmly crossed the room. She stopped in front of them and spared Lyon a dismissive glance before asking Jura, "What do you need Captain?"

Jura bowed slightly and motioned to Lyon, "I just wanted to introduce you to my friend here. . ."

Meredy turned to Lyon with a bored expression. "I know Lyon."

"You do?" Lyon asked.

She grinned ever so slightly and said, "Yes, you were the jealous little brat who used to live with Ultear before she had to come live with me." She gave him an appraising glance, "I couldn't tell at first though, you seem a little less sparkly than I remember."

Lyon looked like he had swallowed his own tongue.

Meredy turned back to Jura, "Is that all you needed?"

Lyon finally shook off his stupor and asked, "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Meredy looked at Jura than back to Lyon. "Nope," she said simply. Then with a quick nod she said "Captain" and she walked away.

"What kind of a good bye is that?" Lyon whimpered.

"Like I said, I'm not sure you two are fitted for each other. That was just a normal conversation and already your feelings are hurt." Jura gently guided a shocked Lyon towards the door.

Lyons pursed his lips, "No, my feelings are not hurt. You'll see Jura, I'll show her I'm worthy, Just you wait!"

Jura laughed loudly as they stepped outside, "I wait with bated breath."

* * *

Natsu filed into the row behind Gramps, Porlyusica and Romeo. The auditorium was packed with excited families of graduates, the noise was almost overwhelming. He spotted Gray and Erza sitting in the end seats of a few rows down. He wondered if he could hit them with a spit ball from here. Then he thought of Lucy who was right behind him, he'd better not. He was supposed to be acting less like a little kid, Lucy probably wouldn't be amused at him throwing stuff at Gray here.

"It was nice of Wendy's friend to give us two more tickets. Seems strange that they would only give people six tickets per family," Natsu observed as he took his seat. Lucy took the seat next to him. Since overhearing her conversation, Natsu still felt hyperaware of her. Things that used to come naturally had become over-thought and stilted. Should he have let her go in first? Was he supposed to switch with her now? Should he take her hand?

"Yes, well most people don't have as strange of a family set up as my Wendy," Porlyusica said through tight lips.

Makarov peaked out from around her, "She's a lucky girl indeed!"

Natsu couldn't help but smile. He was pretty sure Makarov knew that wasn't exactly what Porlyusica meant, Makarov couldn't help but tease the cranky doctor.

"What is Wendy's plan now that she's graduated," Lucy asked politely.

"She will be moving downtown and work as an RN in the PICU. She's going to make a fine nurse, and that PICU will be the best place to start, right in the thick of it. Then she can finish her schooling and become a nurse practitioner in pediatrics. She'll be way better at her job than all those fresh out of college idiot MD's," Porlyusica said with a fond smile.

Natsu turned to Romeo. "So the city huh? You moving over there with her?"

Romeo looked surprised to be addressed. "Oh, no. Staying right where I am. . . Working with dad." He frowned and looked down at the rows of graduates sitting near the stage. "Chelia is moving out there though so that Wendy doesn't have to be on her own."

"Is she quitting her job at Mira's?" Lucy asked.

"Umm. . . No . . . just gonna commute," he answered quietly.

"Why couldn't you com. . ." Before Natsu was finished Porlyusica reached over and smacked him on the head. "Ow! What the hell old lady!"

"Please tell me you aren't suggesting that my innocent granddaughter live in sin!" Porlyusica smacked Natsu on the head again. "This upstanding young man doesn't need advice from a sex fiend like you!"

Natsu rubbed his head, "I'm not a sex fiend."

Lucy began to shake with giggles, she covered her mouth with her hand. Porlyusica shifted her gaze to Lucy, "Although I suppose it's hard not to be when your girlfriend dresses like some hussy."

Lucy stopped giggling and frowned. She tugged at her short skirt, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't pick on Lucy! She can dress however she wants!" Natsu exclaimed.

Makarov laughed, "I think she dresses just fine."

Porlyusica smacked him on the head too. "Dirty old man."

Gajeel sank back in his seat next to Lucy. "Kinda messed up blaming Lucy's clothes for Natsu's bad behavior."

Porlyusica gave a slight nod. "Maybe but it doesn't make it any less true."

Natsu blew out his cheeks and scowled. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with my behavior!"

He bent and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about bitter Betty you look hot." He mentally cringed. Did that sound romantic? He added, "I mean like a lady."

Lucy smiled weakly and folded her hands in her lap.

Someone announced that things were about to start. The group fell silent. Natsu was still fuming, Porlyusica could be so abrasive sometimes. It was lucky that Wendy ended up being the opposite. He reached over and took Lucy's hand in his own then gave it a little squeeze. He could feel the tension melt out of her and he smiled. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and he thought, maybe he wasn't doing all that bad afterall.

* * *

Sting exploded up from his desk. "Yes! We've got him!"

Yukino looked up from her spot on the couch, "Got who honey?"

"That asshole, Jiemma." Sting closed his computer and started frantically looking for shoes.

"That's wonderful!" Yukino exclaimed. "Minerva will be so happy, she was so worried about Mattan's settlement conference next week."

"We have to go over there, we have to go tell her and Rogue," Sting pulled a shoe out from under the couch and bounced around in an attempt to get it on his foot.

"Right now?" Yukino exclaimed. All the same, she hopped to her feet and slid on her shoes as well.

"Yes! Yes!" Sting picked up his car keys and his computer.

Yukino giggled, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She pointed at his boxers.

Sting looked down with a frown, "Dammit." He set down the computer and ran to his room. When he reappeared he had a pair of basketball shorts on, clearly backwards because the drawstring was poking out. He practically sprinted to pick up his computer and head for the door. "Got it now, come on! Let's go!"

Yukino picked up her purse and hurried after, "Shouldn't we call first?"

Sting started down the hall, "No way, I used to drop in on Rogue all the time."

"But he didn't have a girlfriend then . . ." Yukino tried.

Sting paused, "Oh. Right. . . wouldn't want to walk in on that." Then he hurried on, "Send them a text."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yukino asked. She typed into her phone as she followed him, stopping without looking up when they got to the elevator.

"Let's just say a _friend_ of mine, who happens to be good with computers, found out just how Jiemma's been living these days." Sting bounced from foot to foot like a child who needed to use the restroom as he waited impatiently for the elevator. The doors opened and he bounded in with an exclamation of "Finally!"

Yukino took her place next to him and smiled, "How's he been living?"

Sting's smile took up his entire face. "Like a king Yukino! Like an arrogant, shareholder cheating king!" He shook his fists, "I'm so pumped I could just . . ." he grabbed her face and kissed her firmly. She stumbled slightly when he released her but he just smiled wider and shouted, "God, I love you so much!" and kissed her again.

Yukino giggled through his kisses, "Sting, Sting. . .I think the doors are open. . . I think they're starting to close again."

Sting turned quickly and with lightning precision, caught the closing doors. He held them open with a grin, "Well we can't have that happening now can we."

"Oh? It wasn't the plan to make out in the elevator?" Yukino teased as she walked out.

Sting followed after her glancing around the small space they were leaving, "No . . . but now that you say it. . ."

"Sting! Jiemma? I just told Minerva we are on the way," Yukino reminded him.

Sting's eyes went wide, then he ran forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. "That's right! We have to go make plans!"

* * *

"What's new pussycat?" Bixlow leaned back against the bar next to the stool Lisanna sat in.

Lisanna grinned. "Somebody's getting here late."

Bixlow shifted towards her. "Well, see, I've got this extremely important job. . ."

"Oh? Do you now?"

"Yea. . .it's like life or death, at least that's what you would think from the way my late night customers act about a fifteen minute wait."

Lisanna giggled. "It's hard to wait for good food."

His eyes dropped to her mouth. "It's hard to wait for a lot of things." Lisanna felt like her stomach was in knots, she started drifting closer.

"Bixlow!" Cana slammed the bar between them. "'Bout time you got your sorry ass here. What are you drinking?"

Bixlow turned smoothly and smiled at Cana, "Just give me whatever's good that you guys have on tap." Lisanna felt like her face was going to go up in flames.

Cana sniffed, "You smell different."

Bixlow cocked his head and furrowed his brow. "What are you some kind of bloodhound?"

"You usually smell like marinara and an ashtray, but there's no ashtray tonight." Cana wrinkled her nose, "It's weird."

Bixlow shrugged. "Soooo maybe I'm trying not to smoke as much, is there something wrong with that?"

Feeling curious, and a little brave from the glass of wine she had in front of her, Lisanna leaned forward and smelled his neck. Bixlow flinched away and looked down at her with the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen. His cheeks were red and his eyes were wide. "Geez Lisanna, you could warn a guy."

"Cana's right, you don't smell like smoke!" Lisanna couldn't believe her nose. He had never smelt particularly bad to her, but for some reason tonight he smelled so fresh and irresistible. She was tempted to check again.

Bixlow smiled and proclaimed, "I've been good today." Then he frowned and scratched his head. "I'm outta gum though . . . and the night's still young . . .it's gonna be hard."

"We'll just have to have Lisanna here keep smelling you," Cana teased. "That seemed to distract ya plenty." She slid a beer over to him and continued to lean over the counter. The mischievous glint in her eyes wasn't lost on Lisanna.

"Does the gum help?" Lisanna asked.

"Yea." Bixlow lifted his sleeve and showed four square shaped stickers on his arm. "The patches help too." He grimaced. "I really thought I could quit whenever I wanted but it turns out I had a bigger problem than I realized."

"Why the big change Bixy?" Cana asked.

Bixlow shrugged and sipped his drink. "It was just time."

"Hmmmm, I have trouble believing that." Cana grinned and looked from Bixlow to Lisanna. Lisanna found herself wondering if Mira had broken her word and told Cana after all.

Bixlow shrugged, "Believe what you want. I gotta go find Laxus and check in." He put a hand to Lisanna's back and leaned in and murmured, "I'll find you later kitty." He removed his hand softly, letting it whisper down her spine before disappearing into the crowd with a grin. Lisanna could only smile tightly and nod back at him.

"He's such a weirdo," Cana said with the shake of her head. "Took him long enough to see what was right in front of him."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked with a pout.

"Oh you know what I mean. He now knows you totally want to . . ." Cana made some crude gestures with her hips and hands.

"Cana stop!" Lisanna exclaimed. She covered her burning face with her hands and shook her head.

Cana laughed. "Bixy must love flirting with you. Who knew you were so cute when you're flustered?" She booped Lisanna's nose.

Lisanna batted her away, "Stop that! I am not cute!"

Cana snorted, "Yea, and I'm not tall."

* * *

"Hey Lisanna, how's it going?" Natsu asked as he took the bar stool next to her. Lucy was at a table with Levy, Erza, Chelia, and Wendy, he didn't want to interrupt their conversations. He was still so on edge that being away from Lucy for a little bit felt like a nice breather. He didn't even want to start to evaluate that feeling.

Lisanna smiled. "It's going well Natsu, how have you been?"

"Oh ya know, same ol' same ol'," Natsu said with a grimace.

"That didn't sound very positive," Lisanna noted.

The guys hadn't been very helpful, but Lisanna might be, Natsu realized. The only trouble would be making sure that Mira and Cana didn't hear as well. Mira would be overly helpful and Cana would be worse than the guys. He perused the area to make sure things would just be between him and Lisanna. "You looking for someone?" Lisanna asked.

Cana was currently tied up at the end of the bar and Mira was nowhere to be seen. Natsu swallowed deeply. "Do you think I'm a romantic guy?"

Lisanna made a noise between a choke and a laugh. "What?"

"You know what, never mind, don't worry about it," Natsu said as he started to slide out of his seat.

Lisanna caught him and pulled him back into his seat. "No, don't run off! You just took me by surprise. Why are you asking that?"

"Well, this stays between us okay," he whispered. Lisanna nodded, she mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

Natsu blew out a deep breath. "Well I overheard Lucy talking to Levy and she was saying stuff about how I don't bring flowers or do candlelight dinners. . ."

Lisanna wrinkled her nose, "And she said that was a bad thing?"

"Kinda . . .maybe . . .she said her ex used to do those things, but you know, that guy he's got a lot more cash to throw around than I do," Natsu said with a pout.

Lisanna raised her brows and looked for Lucy in the crowd. "She said he does that but did she say she preferred that?"

"Ummm," Natsu tried to think back. Why was his memory so shitty right now?

Lisanna laughed and put a hand on his arm. "Natsu, I have a hard time believing that she would say that, and if she did, you probably didn't hear the whole thing. From my point of view she seems to love everything you do, even the silly stuff." Lisanna smiled and rested her cheek in her hand. "Even when she's yelling she seems slightly amused."

Natsu chuckled, "She does yell at me a lot."

"And what usually happens after?" Lisanna asked.

"I tease her or tickle her and then other stuff," Natsu said with a goofy grin.

"What did she say that had to do with romance exactly?"

"She said if I got her roses I would probably pick them from somewhere."

Lisanna giggled, "You would though."

"And she said I wouldn't give her chocolates."

"Why would you when she makes them for work?"

"And she said I don't do candlelight dinners."

"That's because you do bonfires, candles aren't enough fire for you,"

"Oh, I know, she said I wasn't some storybook romance guy." Natsu crossed his arms and frowned. Let Lisanna explain that one.

Lisanna laughed, "Well, you're not. You probably won't be riding in on a white horse any time soon, but I really don't think Lucy minds that. You are romantic in your own way, but if you're really worried you could always turn the tables on her and surprise her."

Natsu grinned wide and leaned in. "I like surprising Lucy. . ."


	17. Blossoming

Lisanna jogged in the crisp morning air, her roommate Coco was complaining about one of her patients but Lisanna couldn't focus on the words coming out of Coco's mouth. She kept thinking back to Saturday night and wondering why hadn't Bixlow kissed her?

He had been flirty all night. Touching her in light little ways, calling her kitty, bringing her drinks. Then when the night ended, he gave her a big hug and left. She went home with her sister and spent the night tossing and turning in the guest room completely confused. She must have typed and erased a hundred messages before finally giving in and going to sleep.

They had been alone in the parking lot. He stood extremely close, he pushed the hair from her from her face, and he lifted her chin. Then he leaned down and Lisanna closed her eyes. After a while of standing like that, waiting for him to close the distance, he made a breathy laugh and hugged her tight. "It was good seeing ya cutie," he said and then he was gone, leaving Lisanna dumbfounded in front of the restaurant.

What was he waiting for? Was he just teasing her? Was he not actually interested? She had been the one to offer to walk him to his car, hoping for him to have some reason, any reason, to invite her to his place. If their positions had been reversed would he have offered to walk her? She didn't know what she had been thinking anyway. There was no feasible reason for her to go home with him that wouldn't have her friends and family in an uproar. Still, nobody would have known about a kiss, couldn't he have given her a kiss?

"Hey Lisanna?" Coco called.

"Yeah?" Lisanna snapped out of her brooding and realized that Coco was no longer running next to her. She turned around and found her roommate jogging in place.

"Aren't you ready to head back? This is usually our turnaround place," Coco asked with a grin.

Lisanna took in her surroundings and grimaced. She hurried back to Coco. "Whoops, zoned out there."

"I'm starting to think you weren't listening to me at all," Coco teased.

"Of course I was . . ." Lisanna protested. "You were complaining about . . .that guy . . ."

Coco raised a brow and Lisanna grinned apologetically. "Sorry I'm a little distracted today."

"With looovee," Coco sang.

"I am not!"

Coco grinned, "Don't think for a second that I don't see you blushing and giggling on the phone almost every night now."

"If you're able to do all this talking, you must not be running hard enough," Lisanna said with a pout as she pushed ahead.

Coco hurried to catch up, when she was next to Lisanna she grinned, "You want to go faster then? No problem." She took off ahead shouting back, "but if I beat you home, I'm checking your phone to find out the identity of this mystery guy!"

"No! Don't you dare!" Lisanna shouted, but it was too late. There was no way she could ever catch up to Coco.

She ran as hard as she could but by the time she got back to the house Coco had stretched and was cooling off with a glass of water in the kitchen. "You . . .are too . . .fast," Lisanna panted.

Coco just giggled and shook Lisanna's phone in the air. Lisanna sagged in defeat, "You already looked!"

Coco wrinkled her nose, "Of course not, I don't want to see what gross things you say when you sext."

Lisanna snatched the phone away, "I do not sext!"

Coco bounced up and down and exclaimed, "Well who is it? Who is it! Don't leave me hanging girl!"

"Hold on." Lisanna sighed and dropped down to the floor on her butt. They were supposed to have a light morning jog, not a mad dash, she was hurting.

"Lisaaannaaa!" Coco whined.

Lisanna fell back against the lower cabinets with a groan. "Okay! It's Bixlow. . . "

"Bixlow?" Coco furrowed her brow. Then her face stretched into a big smile, "Isn't that one of Mira's hubby's friends?"

"Yes," Lisanna reluctantly admitted. She leaned forward and stretched her inner thighs.

Coco sat next to her on the kitchen floor. "I don't remember him. Have I met him? You have to show me a picture!"

Lisanna giggled, "How can you be so energetic after sprinting all the way home like that!" She picked up her phone and scrolled through to find the selfie Bixlow had insisted they take at Wendy's graduation party. Remembering the moment made her smile. He had suggested that they look tough for the picture but they had both failed miserably. Her expression was more angry duck face while he was clearly holding in a laugh. It captured him perfectly. She handed the phone over to Coco so she could see it.

Coco's mouth formed a little 'o' before she giggled, "You guys look so cute!" She turned to Lisanna, "How come he's never been over this way? I've heard you say his name before but I don't think I've ever met him."

"He has basically a completely opposite schedule from me. When Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus came in the past, Bixlow had to work." Lisanna took her phone back and frowned. "He doesn't take off very often," she said more for her own benefit than Coco's. Bixlow's attitude for his job made it seem like he didn't take it very seriously but when she thought about it, the only time he took longer than a half day off was for going to the beach every year. Yajima only closed his doors on Sundays.

"Well he just works at like a restaurant right? Maybe he'll fall head over heels for you and move over here! There are lots of restaurants here!" Coco bounced up. She tapped her chin. "That would make it a little more difficult for me though, you aren't going to move in with him are you? It's so hard to find a good roommate and you're the best!"

Lisanna giggled, "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, we're just friends, I swear!"

"If you say so," Coco said with a wink. "I'm gonna go shower," then she bounded off into the hall.

Lisanna remained on the floor and scrolled through her pictures from the weekend before with a sad smile on her face. She didn't know why she was even worrying about it. If he was really interested he would have kissed her the other night in the parking lot.

* * *

Minerva's stilettos clicked along the marble tiles of the law office's main lobby like the beat of a drum. Mattan's attorneys hurried after her, but Minerva didn't spare them a glance. She didn't need them, she had everything she needed to destroy her father in the folder in her hand. She smiled, she was finally feeling like her old self again and she was ready for war.

She marched right past the front desk. The secretary looked appalled but called out, "They are ready for you in conference room B Mrs. Orland," in an effort to save face. Tartaros had been on retainer for Iris Corporation for as long as Minerva could remember. Their main office was a place she unfortunately knew well, she needed no instructions for where to go.

When she burst into the conference room, her father sat stewing at the head of the table. His eyes widened slightly at her arrival, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Minerva smiled and took her seat across from his attorneys. "I am here as a proxy for Mattan. She would prefer to not have to be in the same room as you."

"I don't approve!" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he turned to his attorneys, "I don't approve this!"

Seilah barely spared him a glance but Kyoka looked amused by his outburst. "Mr. Orland, you know perfectly well that you have no say in that. If you had actually read the briefing we provided for the meeting you would have been prepared. I gave you plenty of notice." She looked back at Minerva with her vicious smile, "I can't see how it could do us any harm."

Jiemma scowled and sat back in his seat. He crossed his arms and grumbled, "this is completely absurd."

Kyoka playfully rolled her eyes and looked back at Minerva, "Now that that unpleasantness is over, shall we get right too it? I'm sure you remember the drill Minerva."

Minerva folded her hands on the table in front of her and nodded, "Yes, proceed."

Seilah opened an envelope and slid it over. "This is what we are prepared to offer to Ms. Mattan Ginger."

Minerva casually looked it over. The attorneys next to her didn't even bother to look they just stared forward with little smiles. When she finished, Minerva looked up and laughed, "Oh no, no. It will have to be at least triple this amount," she turned to her father and smiled, "and Mr. Orland _must_ give his resignation."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" her father exclaimed, a vein bulging out of the side of his forehead. This made Minerva smile even wider, they hadn't even begun and she was already under his skin.

Kyoka blinked in an exaggerated manner and smiled condescendingly. "It would appear that you are a little confused about your position here. This is an extremely good offer. If Mattan goes to court we will tear her to shreds and she will be left with nothing."

Minerva raised her brows. "Oh, I'm aware that is a possibility if we did go to court, but I think my father would prefer to leave with some of his dignity intact. This is the only way we are going to allow that."

"I'd _prefer_ not to leave at all," Jiemma snapped.

Minerva turned to him, she slid her folder over to Jiemma. "I'm afraid that isn't your decision father."

Jiemma watched her warily as he reached over to take the folder. He opened it slowly and glanced over it. His brow wrinkled and his mouth dropped. "What the hell is this?"

Minerva sat back and waved it off with a bored expression. "Oh a friend of mine looked into your spending habits."

"This is bullshit Minerva!" Jiemma shouted.

Minerva nodded. "It really is, I don't think the board of directors will be very happy about it."

"This is none of their business, this is my company!" he screamed. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and with a snarl, lit the edge of the folder.

Seilah rose quickly from her seat, and picked up a metal trash can. She took the flaming document, dumped it in and then covered it with one of the large packets of paper that had been sitting on the table. "Mr. Orland please don't set off the sprinkler system, it is dreadfully bothersome."

Kyoka pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to keep it together. "Ms. Orland, what was in that document?"

"Just some information that pertains to my father's character. Whether or not he decides to share it with you is up to him, but it would be in his best interests to settle today so that the contents stay in this room."

"You know what you are you ungrateful bitch? A terrorist!" Jiemma spat, rising from his seat. "I do not and will not deal with terrorists. This information means shit."

"Oh to you maybe, but I am sure the board of directors would not agree," she smiled at her father. Her brain desperately pleading for him to relent and give in, for there to be some part of the man she thought she knew in there.

Instead her father leaned back in his seat and smiled. "You can't scare me, do your worst brat."

Inside Minerva crumbled with disappointment, but on the outside she smiled as she stood and said, "Well, don't say you didn't ask for it." She nodded at Kyoka and Seilah, "I am sure we will be speaking again soon." She walked away with the sad realization that she would probably never see her father again.

* * *

Gajeel sat back in the recliner with a soft smile as he watched his babies sleep. It had taken nearly his entire repertoire of music but they were now out cold. He continued to strum his guitar softly but when he heard the front door open, he began to sing.

"Every time you tweet so sweet

My clumsy heart begins to beat

So little bird of blue

I have to give my heart to you"

He could hear Levy drop her shoes and coat by the door.

"You looked past this fox's teeth

And saw what was real beneath

So little bird of blue

It's only you oh only you"

Her soft little footsteps in the hallway.

"If you ever need to fly

I'll let you go no question why

Cause little bird of blue

That's what true lovers do"

Then finally he could sense her presence in the doorway but he finished with,

"Just let me be your place to rest

In my heart create your nest

Oh little bird of blue

I'll always be a home for you."

"Did you write that?" came Levy's sweet voice.

Gajeel turned and grinned, "Being kinda sneaky huh? I didn't hear you come in. You weren't supposed to hear that. I was going to play it for something special."

Levy sauntered in and took the guitar from his hands. She set it up against the wall and turned to him with a smile. "We could make tonight something special." She slid her fingers along his jaw. Releasing him with a wink, she headed for the stairs.

"What kind of something special?" Gajeel asked as he prowled after her.

Levy stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and away coquettishly, putting her finger between her teeth. "Oh . . .I don't know . . ." she started up the stairs and Gajeel had to restrain himself from picking her up and sprinting to their room. He worked hard to calm his breathing and follow her tortuously slow progression up, though he had to admit, he liked the view.

When they got to their room she turned and used his shirt to pull herself up on tip toes. She kissed him lightly and purred, "I have something I was saving for a special occasion too."

Gajeel grinned, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

Levy just winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Gajeel tore his pants and shirt off and leapt on the bed. He lay back with a cocky grin and said "that's right, I _am_ the romance king."

Levy appeared from the bathroom wearing nothing but an extremely arousing leather and lace teddy. Gajeel felt like he had swallowed his tongue. "Did you say something Gajeel?"

He shook his head. Then he grinned. "Are you gonna come over here? Or am I gonna hafta come getcha?"

* * *

Gray entered his kitchen, ready for a cold one after a long day of putting up with Natsu, and immediately went to turn around and head back to the front door when he saw Lyon moping at his counter with Juvia fussing over him. He thought this was over, they had almost had two glorious weeks alone. This was not something he could handle tonight.

Before he could leave Juvia stopped him by exclaiming, "Oh Gray-sama I'm so glad you are home! You can help us!" Gray froze and slowly turned his head back with a grimace. Some days being a good boyfriend was really hard. He started weighing the consequences of continuing his trajectory towards the door. He wondered how mad would Juvia be if he just left and went to Mira's. Sleep on the couch mad? Hot makeup sex mad?

Lyon made a dismissive wave in Gray's direction. "What can he do? He's about as romantic as a rock." This made Gray turn with a scowl. Why was everyone insulting his style lately? Were they all seeing something he couldn't? Most days he would say that he and Juvia were the most stable couple of the bunch.

He started to open his mouth to make a snarky comment but Juvia beat him to the punch with a defensive ramble. "That is not true! Gray-sama is extremely romantic in an unassuming way. Like the hero who sweeps you off your feet after pretending to not notice you for the first three quarters of the movie because if he did the bad guys might realize his true feelings for you and use you against him. But then you get hurt and he saves you and he kisses you and gives this beautiful speech about how wonderful you are while he whisks you away to an island and makes love to you for days. . ." Juvia trailed off with stars in her eyes.

Gray chuckled and grinned slightly at Juvia, "That was oddly specific." He felt himself relax. He definitely couldn't leave now. Instead he went back into the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge. He leaned back against the counter next to Juvia and leaned down for a kiss on the cheek.

Lyon pouted down at his tea. "Well I don't work like that, I sweep the ladies off their feet in the opening scene!"

Gray took a sip and grinned wider, "And accidentally drop them in the next one."

Juvia hit Gray playfully, "Gray-sama that's not very nice!" but he could see she was holding in a chuckle.

"No Gray, I would never drop a woman, I would treasure her and protect her," Lyon said with stars in his eyes.

His tone was not lost on Gray, he had seen Lyon like this many times before. "So who's the lucky lady?" Gray asked.

Lyon smiled off into the distance and sighed, "Meredy . . ."

Gray almost spit out his beer, "Meredy! As in Ultear's Meredy?"

Lyon shook his head with utmost conviction. "She's the one Gray, all this time right under my nose but I know, she's the love of my life."

Gray raised a brow, "And how exactly do you know this?"

"I saw her and her eyes caught mine and it was like I had been struck down by lightning. I couldn't breathe, my heart raced . . ." Lyon slapped the counter for emphasis.

"Such strong love," Juvia gasped, clutching her hands tightly to her chest.

Gray tilted his head. "You had a panic attack and decided it was a sign?"

"It was not a panic attack, I do not have panic attacks!" Lyon shouted.

"There is nothing wrong with having panic attacks Lyon," Gray smiled into his beer.

"Well it wasn't a panic attack Gray, it was love at first sight!" Lyon sat back and crossed his armed.

Gray took another sip, "But this wasn't first sight, you've seen Meredy a couple of times. Hell Lyon, she was the cop who showed up when we were fighting in the parking lot. You were actually pretty shitty to her back then. Told her she needed to learn how to do her job. She looked ready to use her nightstick on you, you were lucky Juvia calmed her down."

Lyon looked shocked, "I did not!"

Juvia grimaced and shook her head. "Lyon wasn't himself. He was still very upset."

Lyon ran a hand down his shocked face, "Well that would explain the flowers."

"The flowers? What flowers?" Gray asked.

Lyon sighed, "I thought I might make my intentions known by sending a beautiful bouquet, but . . ." He covered his face and shook his head.

Gray looked to Juvia, she smiled sadly, "Meredy did not appreciate the gesture." Then she whispered in Gray's ear, "Erza said Meredy threw them in the trash."

Gray looked back to Lyon who was still hiding behind his hands and he couldn't help himself, he doubled over in laughter. "That's so cold!"

"Erza said she smelled them first and said they were lovely but . . ." Juvia cringed. Lyon banged his head on the counter.

"But what?" Gray asked, wiping his eyes.

Juvia looked down at her hands. "She looked at the card and immediately tossed them," she said quietly.

"That's not just cold that's ice cold!" Gray barked in laughter.

"You mock my pain!" Lyon declared with a finger in the air.

Gray shrugged. "What are you doing getting a girl like Meredy flowers anyway?"

Lyon's jaw dropped. "A girl like Meredy? What is that supposed to mean? Every woman deserves flowers!"

"I don't mean she shouldn't get flowers, I'm just saying coming out of nowhere from a guy like you, she's not going to trust them. I'm not surprised at all that she put them in the trash. You should be more worried about the fact that she did smell them and seemed ready to accept them. Maybe she's already with somebody," Gray offered.

"Well I did call Ultear to ask for information about her . . ." Lyon pursed his lips.

Gray raised a brow. "And . . ."

Lyon returned to hiding behind his hands. "She just laughed and told me she needed that, then hung up on me."

"Meredy has never told Juvia about any boyfriends, she's a very private person," Juvia added. She tapped her lip and then asked, "If Gray-sama was a woman how would Gray-sama like to be wooed?"

Gray curled his lip, "Why the hell are you asking that?"

"Yes, be serious Juvia. A woman like Gray is the last person I would be interested in," Lyon said.

Juvia smiled and tilted her head. "Oh, I don't know. While Lyon is a lot like Juvia, very open with his feelings and affection, Meredy is actually very similar to Juvia's Gray-sama. She's quiet and may come across as having a bad attitude with people she doesn't know very well but with the people she is comfortable with she is funny and thoughtful. She's very clever and sarcastic, and extremely hardworking. Because of her past she has trouble trusting new people but once she knows you and cares about you she is loyal and dependable. Juvia bets when Meredy really loves someone, it will be surprisingly passionate just like my Gray-sama"

Gray and Lyon scowled at each other for a few moments before Gray turned away and said, "You're really making a big stretch there Juvia."

"Yes, very strange notion Juvia. Disgusting really." Lyon stood quickly. "Thank you for the tea but I need to leave. You two have a good evening." Then he bolted for the front door.

"I guess Lyon did not like Juvia's observation?" Juvia said as she stared off into the direction Lyon disappeared to.

Gray laughed, "Well you did compare the _love of his life_ to his least favorite person so. . ."

Juvia shook her head. "Gray-sama is not Lyon's least favorite person."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Suuuurrre."

"Really, Lyon asked Juvia if Gray-sama was home tonight. Lyon wanted Gray-sama's opinion too Juvia thinks." Juvia began tidying up Lyon's dishes.

Gray frowned. Lyon was kinda a pain in the ass, but he was always around. Long after they were sent to different homes after Ur passed away, Lyon was still checking in. He took a pensive sip of his drink then asked Juvia, "Do you really think Meredy would give Lyon the time of day?"

"Juvia doesn't know but she thinks Lyon might be good for Meredy. She's had a very tumultuous past, Meredy deserves someone steady and dependable." Juvia put Lyon's dishes in the dishwasher and returned to Gray. She slid her arms under his and pulled herself tightly against his chest. "Why? Is Gray-sama considering helping Lyon?"

Gray shrugged and returned her hug. "Maybe," he said as he smiled into Juvia's hair. The world must be turned on its head if Gray was considering playing Mira for Lyon.

* * *

Lucy felt overwhelming relief when she finally parked her car in her driveway. She removed the key and for a while she sat there, staring at the garage doors. It had been a long day. Her father called around lunch, he was extremely unhappy that she was continuing with her plans to have her wedding at Bisca and Alzack's. He gave her a long lecture about how she was throwing his gift back in his face and how her mother had always wanted a wedding at the club for her. When she could finally get a word in, things went downhill quickly, ending with Lucy calling him selfish and Jude threatening to not come. It made her wonder if maybe she and her father just weren't meant to have a relationship. How could two hot headed, stubborn people ever get along?

She didn't see Natsu's car which made her even more depressed. She knew he just had to work late this week but her mind was turning it into something else. Maybe he was working later on purpose. Maybe he was getting tired of her. Maybe everyone got tired of her. Last week he had been so strange, their interactions felt distant and awkward. With all the celebrations for Wendy's graduation Lucy never found a good time to talk to him about it and now it had been nearly a week of coming home to an empty house.

Lucy missed his antics. They made her crazy, but they made her smile. Lucy was sure that Levy was wrong, Natsu's playfulness was exactly what their kids would need. Who wanted a dad who was always serious and working? A dad who never played or smiled? Lucy knew from experience that she didn't. Lucy didn't mind if she had to both kiss the booboo's and give the timeouts as long as Natsu would be there to make her kids smile. He always made her smile so why was this last week so weird? Why was she feeling weird?

She needed to go inside and take a long hot bath. When Natsu got home she would make him talk to her. She would tell him about her father and somehow Natsu would make that alright. She would ask him why he was being so weird and he would have a good answer. Or maybe she wouldn't have to bring up anything. Maybe he would do like he usually did and sneak up on her in the tub. She smiled at that thought, it had been a while since they had fun in the tub.

When she approached the front door she realized there was a strange light emanating from behind the curtains. Lucy cautiously opened the front door and was surprised and thoroughly confused to find a massive, blooming cherry blossom tree with lights wrapped around it in the middle of the living room. The lights softly changed from pink to yellow to green and then blue, repeating the pattern over and over. Lucy frowned. She shut the door and opened it again, the tree was still there.

Lucy slowly entered the room and closed the door. The blossoms were beautiful, but they had made an incredible mess all the way from the door to where it currently stood. Whoever brought it in had some trouble with the front door. The thought made Lucy smile.

Lucy drifted over to the tree. When she reached the trunk, she found a tag tied to one of the lower branches. It read 'to my favorite weirdo who brings color to my world.' Lucy smiled and covered her mouth. Happiness fluttered in her stomach like a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Her Natsu was so wonderfully ridiculous.

She sat on the couch and stared at it. She didn't notice Natsu until he sat down next to her, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her head. She leaned into him and he murmured in her ear. "What do ya think Luce? Way better than a vase of dying flower vag. . ."

Lucy put her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Don't ruin it, it's beautiful," she whispered.

Natsu grinned down at her and kissed her softly. He murmured, "you're beautiful." Then he pulled her closer and rested his head on hers.

After a few minutes, Lucy furrowed her brow, "Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"This isn't going to stay in the living room right? Like you have a plan for it?"

Natsu laughed. "Of course, I'm not crazy! I'm gonna plant it out front."

"Thank you Natsu, it's perfect. I really needed this today."

Natsu grinned, "You're welcome Luce!" He paused and then added, "Just if Porlyursica mentions anything about a tree missing from her yard . . .this one isn't it."

Lucy laughed and groaned, "Natsu!"

"This is only the beginning!" He exclaimed. He jumped up and took her hand. "Come on, come on! You're going to love it!"

When they got outside there was an extremely shoddy looking four-wheeler parked in the yard. On the very front he had attached a familiar unicorn mask. Natsu motioned to it with a little bow. "Your chariot awaits."

Lucy laughed and pointed to the unicorn head. "I can't believe you got that stupid thing."

Natsu grinned. "I scared Gray with it first, Gajeel got video I'll have to show it to you later."

Lucy climbed up onto the back. "Where is this four wheeler from?"

Natsu hopped up in front of her and wrapped her arms around him. He looked back and winked. "It's from my younger, _wilder_ days."

Lucy snorted, "You were wilder? Poor Makarov."

Natsu laughed. "No need to be sympathetic to him, he was worse than me when he was a kid. This thing has been broken down at the old man's place for a while. I had to put up with Gramps yelling at me a lot while we worked on it the last few days, but I needed it."

"Why?"

He grinned and said, "without it we wouldn't have enough time," then he shot off up the hill. Lucy hugged him tight and cried out with glee as they flew through the trees. Before they got to the clearing Lucy could see the fire illuminating the hillside beyond the treeline.

"What's this Natsu?"

"Dinner?"

"You made dinner?" Lucy didn't know what to think about the fact that she was tearing up over food.

Natsu made a breathy chuckle. "Well I picked up dinner."

Next to the fire Natsu had laid out a blanket. There were two coolers resting on top of it. Lucy thought of that date on Valentine's over a year ago and her tears fell more freely. What had she been thinking? Natsu was more romantic than any other man she knew.

They stopped next to the blanket and Natsu hopped off, he held out a hand. "My la. . .Hey why are ya crying?"

Lucy let him help her off the four-wheeler and she wiped her eyes. "This is just so nice!" she bawled.

Natsu hugged her close. She could feel his body shaking with laughter. "You're such a weirdo Lucy. This is supposed to make you happy, not cry."

"I am happy!"

"So you like this? Is this romantic enough for ya?"

"Romantic?" Lucy pulled away slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, you _did_ hear my conversation!"

Natsu grimaced. "Well in my defense you are _really_ loud."

"No Natsu, the problem is you didn't hear everything!"

"Really?"

"Yes Natsu!"

"So you don't want me to be more like Loke?"

Lucy's jaw dropped, "Of course not!"

Natsu sagged with a sigh. "That's a relief."

Lucy smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "If you had kept listening you would know that I love the way you love me."

He moved closer and slid his hands around to rest them on her lower back. He murmured, "Oh yeah?"

Lucy nodded and moved her hands to clasp them behind his neck. "I don't want to be treated like a princess. I don't need to be pampered and put away in a tower while someone else fights all my battles for me. I don't want expensive gifts and rehearsed moments. I want sweet kisses and moments of impulse thoughtfulness. I want someone who walks beside me and is my friend as well as my love. I want you."

Natsu grinned wide and Lucy found herself smiling back. "The way you do things for me is so genuine and special. I'm so lucky to have you. I take back what I said. You _are_ romantic, uniquely and wonderfully romantic." She looked all around them and sighed. "Just look at what you've done for me tonight. I still can't believe you did all this for me."

Natsu chuckled softly, "Well I'm certainly not going to do this kinda thing for Gray."

Lucy couldn't believe she had doubted him. She really was a mess. She looked away and laughed humorlessly, "Here all this week I thought you were upset with me, or bored with me, or regretting getting engaged."

Natsu's smile dropped. "Huh?"

"And all along you just only got a piece of my conversation with Levy. What you must have thought after that! I'm so sorry I troubled you!" Lucy shook her head, she was so stupid! He clearly loved her and she still was blinded by self-doubt.

Natsu held her chin and made her look at him, his expression serious. "Lucy, let's go back a bit. You really think I could get bored of you or regret asking you to marry me?"

Lucy felt her cheeks burn bright red. She looked down at his chest and said quietly, "Well. . .yea."

She was pulled forward into him as his arms hugged her tight. She could feel his cheek rest against the top of her head. "You really are a weirdo," he murmured. "You should just forget about that alright? Cause I'm not going anywhere. You're never getting rid of me." He chuckled a little before adding, "even if you wanted to."

She lifted her head slightly and smiled at him. "You promise."

He smiled back, "Yeah I promise." Then his warm, tender kiss chased any remaining doubt away.

* * *

Lisanna watched Cana slap Bacchus' butt and give him a kiss that made the man practically fall forward onto the sidewalk when she released him. Cana was already in Lisanna's passenger seat when he regained his balance and called "jerk!" out to her with a lopsided grin.

"It's too bad he can't come with us," Lisanna giggled.

Cana wrinkled her nose, "No way. I need a good tan and lots of sleep. This week is supposed to be about relaxing, I'd never get any of that done if he was around." She blew him a kiss and shouted, "Don't make yourself blind while I'm gone!" Bacchus just shook his head with a grin and turned to head back into the apartment.

When Lisanna pulled away from the curb, Cana pointed a finger at her and said, "That goes for you too."

"What?"

"I need lots of sleep, so if you and Bixlow decide to bump uglies don't go doing it in our room. Kick Freed out, he's always well rested. He can handle a couple nights on the couch."

Lisanna slapped Cana on the arm. "Cana! We are not going to bump uglies, and gross, why do you have to call it that?"

Cana laughed. "You so are! The only reason you didn't do it last weekend is because there were too many people around."

"Also not true. Beside we haven't even had a date or anything yet. Unlike you I don't just hop into someone's bed right away,"

Cana snorted, "That's not true and you know it." She leaned back in her seat and stuck her feet out the window. "I bet you're secretly the biggest slut of all of us city girl."

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I offered to drive you."

Cana shifted over to put her head against Lisanna's arm and smile up at her. "It's because you love me so much." Then after a pause she added, "and if Bixlow turns you down you're going to need someone to cuddle with."

Lisanna laughed and shook her head. "You are a pretty good snuggler . . ."

Cana sat back in her seat and smiled wider. "Maybe you'll cuddle with me even if Bixlow doesn't turn you down!"

"Please tell me you brought snacks if you're going to be like this the whole drive," Lisanna groaned.

Cana opened her bag, "I brought the smorgasbord baby." She opened a bag of popcorn and held it in Lisanna's direction.

Lisanna helped herself to a handful, "Now I remember why I'm driving you," and she shoved the popcorn in her mouth.


	18. Beware of the Tequila Sunrise

Lucy shook her head and attempted to readjust her bangs for what must have been the hundredth time then frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She had fallen asleep during the car ride over and now her hair was looking slightly more cockatiel than she would like. Maybe it was time to rethink her bangs, she loved them, they framed her face just right, but times like this they almost seemed like more hassle than they were worth. With a sigh she reached into her bag and pulled out a few clips then pulled the offensive hair back and attached it to her head. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. Natsu would probably get her hair soaked within moments of them getting down to the beach. Really it was silly of her to fuss.

With a resigned sigh she nodded at her reflection and turned to open the bathroom door. She stepped into the room and was immediately engulfed in a cloud of spray sunscreen. It was everywhere, in her nose, in her mouth, in her eyes. Lucy coughed and rubbed her face. "What the hell Natsu!" she cried as she attempted to swat him away.

"Will ya hold still?" Natsu requested as he deftly avoided her hands and made more precise shots with the cans of sunscreen in his hands. "I'm trying to make sure I get all of you."

"Couldn't you have warned me first?" Lucy asked. She stuck her tongue out and then clicked it on the roof of her mouth a few times. "Gross Natsu, I think you got sunscreen in my mouth."

"You'll just have to clean it out in the ocean. We've gotta be first!" Natsu exclaimed. In one smooth motion, he dropped the cans of sunscreen, swept forward, took her by the waist, and lifted her up over his shoulder. With a maniacal laugh he turned and took off out the door to the porch, sprinting down the stairs without the least bit of care about Lucy's cries of protest when her stomach banged uncomfortably against his shoulder.

It was sweet relief when they hit the sand and his pace became more even. Lucy pressed her palms into his back to lift her head and get a better idea of what the hell he was doing. She had a moment of deja vu as they shot past a slow moving Juvia and Gray, making their way down the path to the beach with chairs and an umbrella.

"How romantic!" Juvia exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure she's still not a big fan of that Natsu," Gray shouted, shaking his head.

Natsu ran straight into the ocean, leaping over the small waves. When he got to where the water was about waist high he turned to Gray, dropped Lucy in the water and shouted, "In your face Gray! We're first once again!"

Lucy burst out of the water and pushed her hair out of her face. "Dammit Natsu! I wasn't ready!"

Natsu cocked his head. "What do ya mean? I remembered the sunscreen this time."

"But my bag and my towel are still back in our room! I don't have any of my stuff!" Lucy cried.

Natsu shook his head, "Sorry Lucy. We had to do it this way. It's tradition now."

Lucy rolled her eyes and started saying, "That's the dumbest . . ." Then she stopped and smiled wide. "Well if that's the case you know what else is tradition?"

Natsu cocked his head and frowned slightly. "No, what?"

"This!" Lucy shouted. She leapt out of the water and put her hands on his head then used the full force of her weight to dunk him under the surface. She let him struggle for a moment before releasing him and letting him rise from the water.

He grinned wide and pulled her tight to his chest. "I like that one. We should make a few more, maybe some underwater wrestling?"

"Gross man, we're right here," Gray shouted from the beach. "Can't you guys go back to your room if you're going to be all over each other?" He took the sunscreen from Juvia and started rubbing some on her back after she moved her hair out of the way.

"Just close your eyes numb nuts, if Lucy wants to do me in the ocean that's our business!" Natsu shouted.

"Definitely don't want to do you in the ocean," Lucy sighed.

"Natsu this is a family beach. . ." Gray shouted.

Natsu grinned, "Then what are you doing waving those nipples around? You're gonna poke someone's eye out like that!"

Gray grumbled something that made Juvia giggle but Lucy couldn't hear. Her attention was brought back to Natsu when she felt him begin to experimentally play with the strings of her bikini. She raised a brow and said, "No Natsu."

Natsu grinned and put his hands out to his sides. "Okay, okay. No ocean sex." He leaned in closer and murmured, "but maybe after dark?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and shoved him back into the water. She waded back to the beach and heard him burst out of the water behind her and shout, "Thanks! I needed that." Lucy smiled, Natsu was a nut.

* * *

Levy looked in the mirror and sighed. She traced her fingers along soft, silvery pink marks that stretched across her abdomen. She had lost most of the weight and the bottom of her swimsuit went up high enough to cover where her stomach wasn't quite back to normal, but she still felt like she looked terrible. A two piece just didn't cover all the stretch marks.

"The twins are down and Makarov said he keep an ear out for them." Gajeel clapped his hands and then rubbed them together vigorously. "Can't wait to get in the water! Got your book? Come on let's go while we can get outta here!" He grabbed a towel from the bed and disappeared into the hall. Levy ignored him and continued running her hands over her stomach.

Thirty seconds later, Gajeel's head appeared in the doorway. "Am I missing something here? 'Cause you look ready to go but you haven't moved from that spot."

Levy slumped. "I think I need to go into town and get a one piece."

Gajeel stepped into the room and wrinkled his nose with a "huh?"

"This bathing suit looks bad," Levy said with a pout.

Gajeel leaned on the door frame and sighed, "Yer kidding right? You look hot!"

"But the stretch marks!"

Gajeel ran a frustrated hand down his face. "Are we going to do this every year?"

Levy turned to him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Last year you were too pregnant to go to the beach, then this year you seem to expect your body to magically go back as it was after being stretched to accommodate our monster babies. Yer pretty ridiculous," Gajeel explained with a chuckle.

Levy looked down and placed her hands on her now flat stomach. It had been over nine months now but she could still remember what it felt like to have the twins in there. Where had the time gone?

Gajeel placed his large hands over hers and then slowly pulled them away. He looked down at her stomach with a furrowed brow, "They don't look like much to me."

Levy's jaw dropped. "How can you say that? Look at these!" She traced her fingers along the offending marks.

Gajeel shrugged, "I like 'em"

"You do?"

"Yea, they're like your battle scars, they show what you went through to get our babies here safely," Gajeel said with a grin. "My shorty is one tough woman."

Levy looked up into his eyes, "You really don't mind them?"

He maintained eye contact and said, "I don't." He traced a finger down one of the lines and a slow smile formed on his face. "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of them. I guess we don't have ta go to the beach if you don't wanna."

Levy smiled wide then gave him a peck on the lips. "You always know what to say," she said as she grabbed her own bag and towel. She blew past him into the hall.

Gajeel frowned at the spot where Levy had previously stood. "I was serious . . ." He tilted his head back and called "Levy?" When she didn't respond he drooped with a pout. "Guess the beach it is then," he sighed as he followed after her.

* * *

Bixlow laid back on Freed's beach blanket and smiled. This was the life. The sun was out, the water was warm, he had no where he had to be, and he had nothing he had to do. This trip was his favorite week every year. He had been coming for so long now as Laxus' friend, he didn't know what he would do if Makarov said they weren't going to do it anymore. This week off kept him sane every year.

It wasn't that he really minded working at the pizza place. Making pizza was peaceful, working with his hands like that relaxed him, but a man could handle only so much marinara. Yesterday Yajima's had been insanely busy, when Bixlow could finally go home it was all he could do to get to his bed, nevermind taking off his dirty clothes. He was lucky that Freed was driving or else he never would have woken up on time to get here before dark and he probably wouldn't have taken a shower. Sometimes it was nice having a mother hen for a friend.

Freed was reading in his chair under an umbrella. It made Bixlow laugh. He didn't know why his friend even bothered to leave the beach house when from the moment Freed stepped outside he did everything in his power to not be in the sun's rays. Evergreen had conveniently needed to go into town the moment Elfman said he needed to run out and pick up the seafood Mira was going to cook for dinner. Laxus had told them he would be along later when Mira was ready.

Bixlow hoped that with Mira would come Lisanna, lately it felt like he couldn't get the girl out of his head. He knew he had just seen her but that felt like a lifetime ago. He should have kissed her, Lisanna's body language was clearly asking for it, he still didn't understand what made him chicken out. Hugging her had been a poor substitute.

He heard giggles from back in the direction of the house so he tilted his head back to find the source. Mira, Cana, and Lisanna were slowly making their way from the house to the beach while a sullen Laxus followed behind, loaded down like a pack mule. Laxus' grumpy expression made Bixlow laugh, that's what he got for saying "I'm waiting on Mira," instead of coming down when Bixlow and Freed left the house.

His laughter was cut short when Lisanna came close enough to clear the dunes and her lower half was finally visible. She had such nice legs, firm and thick with tight muscle. It brought him back to when he had his hands on her thighs in his living room. Bixlow lowered his chin and squeezed his eyes tight, then he turned and looked at Freed's gnarled, pasty toes. He needed to get his head straight, his swim trunks weren't going to hide much.

"You guys got out here early today," came Cana's voice.

"I hardly consider ten am early," Freed said without looking up from his novel.

Bixlow looked up at Cana, she had a mischievous grin on. He knew that was a grin not to be trusted. He rolled onto his stomach and tilted his head to smile up at her. "Well you know what they say about the early birds," he said, thinking if he had been a smart man he would already be running away from Cana towards the water. But he wasn't a smart man, he was a mess, and he was hoping Lisanna had a very small two piece under that short cover up.

"Got room for two?" Cana asked. Before he could answer she flopped down on her belly next to him.

"Sure," Bixlow said. He watched her from the corner of his eye, Cana was trouble.

"Come in the water with me!" Mira said to Lisanna, she pulled off her own cover-up and tossed it at Laxus, "Can you stick this in the bag for me honey?"

"Sure, not like I'm fucking with this stupid umbrella you don't need or anything," Laxus grumbled as he tossed the cover up over his shoulder and returned to struggling to get the umbrella firmly planted in the ground.

Bixlow could watch his friend struggle with the umbrella all day, watching Laxus get angry at inanimate objects was one of his favorite pastimes, but he knew two things were going to end the show. The first being Freed interrupting the fun with a "let me help you with that." The second was the gorgeous woman in front of Laxus currently struggling to remove her cover up over her head. Bixlow was careful just to watch her with his eyes instead of his full head, grateful that his large sunglasses hid the fact that he was openly gawking at the beautiful expanse of her stomach and the way her cover-up was pulling her bathing suit slightly up, revealing the bottom of her breasts. Her skin glistened in the sunlight, still greasy from a thick layer of sunscreen. Laxus and his umbrella just couldn't compete.

"You are such a perv," Cana teased, bumping him with her shoulder.

"I'm only so strong Cana," Bixlow said with a grin.

"She is pretty distracting with that shirt covering her head and what the hell kinda sunscreen did Mira put on her, she looks like she's covered in olive oil or butter or something," Cana said.

Mira finally freed Lisanna's head and breasts causing them to bounce slightly. Bixlow realized that he had stopped breathing when he heard Cana chuckle. In an attempt to hide how flustered he was, he said, "She looks good enough to eat." He hoped it would be enough to throw Cana off his scent, she only teased when she knew it would get a reaction.

Lisanna looked at them and narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" She frowned down at her stomach, "Is there something on me?"

Bixlow shook his head and grinned, "Not really, it just looks like you're covered in butter."

"Bixlow said you look good enough to eat," Cana said. She looked at Bixlow as if daring him to deny it.

Bixlow merely shrugged, "I stand by it, she looks delicious."

Lisanna's eyes went wide as saucers and her face turned strawberry red. "Oh," she said quietly.

"God that's adorable," Cana said. "Lisanna you're the color of a shirley temple."

Lisanna pouted and snapped, "I am not!" When Mira giggled next to her, Lisanna took Mira's hand. "Well, I guess we should go get in the water." Then she ran off past them dragging her sister behind.

Bixlow, Cana, and Laxus all tilted their heads as they watched the sisters hit the surf, squealing when the water hit them.

Cana laughed, "You guys are _both_ hopeless pervs."

Laxus crossed his arms with a frown. He appeared completely oblivious to Freed who was struggling behind him to put up the monstrosity that was Mira's umbrella. "I can look at my wife all I want. Bixlow's the creepy old man," he grumbled.

Bixlow returned his face to his arms and shrugged, "I think Cana's the creepy old man."

"Aww, you're just jealous because I get to touch em," Cana said.

"I am, I really am," Bixlow sighed. He smiled when Cana playfully slapped him.

* * *

Mira walked up the porch stairs to the rooftop deck with a beer in each hand. She found Laxus at the top, leaned back in an Adirondack chair, empty bottle dangling forgotten in a weak grasp. He seemed to be pensively staring off at the ocean but she knew better, Laxus was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry honey did I take too long?" Mira asked softly.

Laxus blinked hard and jerked his head in her direction. "What? No, no. I'm good." He leaned forward and grinned, "Whatcha got there? Is one of of those for me?"

"Of course," Mira answered with a smile.

Laxus set his empty bottle down on the deck next to his chair. Instead of taking the free seat next to him, Mira decided on a place in his lap. As she made herself comfortable, one of Laxus' arms wrapped around her, his hand finding a place at her hip. Mira put one beer between her legs and opened the other to place it in his free hand. When she had her own bottle opened she settled back against his chest and took a moment to listen to the sound of his heart. The steady rhythm was comforting and he was warm against the cool ocean breeze. Mira knew that if she wasn't careful, she would fall asleep up here too.

"Kinda crazy to think it's been a whole year since our last beach trip," Mira said in an attempt to pull herself out of drowsiness.

Laxus hummed in agreement as he took a sip of his beer. Then he smiled and gave her hip a little squeeze. "I think I like this year better than last year already," he admitted. "Really I probably like any other year we came here better than last year."

"Well the very end wasn't so bad," Mira whispered.

Laxus grinned wider. "We already did it one better half an hour ago."

She mirrored his smile and giggled. "That was pretty good."

Laxus took another sip and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He appeared asleep, with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. It gave Mira the irrational urge to poke him but she settled for talking instead. "What is going on with Bixlow? He was flirting with Lisanna at the beach but when I last saw them they were playing separate games downstairs. I think they both already went to bed! Do you think Bixlow is interested in Lisanna?"

Laxus didn't open his eyes. "Couldn't tell ya."

Mira pouted, that answer was unacceptable. "He hasn't said anything about her?" she prodded further.

Laxus shrugged. "We don't really talk about that kinda stuff."

"Well you've known him a long time, is this how he acts when he likes someone?"

Laxus opened his eyes and laughed. "Mira, I've never known what that guy is thinking. He's been taking me by surprise since the day I met him."

Mira thought her head would explode. How could Laxus not be curious? "Well couldn't you ask him?"

Laxus shook his head and took another sip. "Nah, he's just gonna do what he wants. If he wants to tell me, he'll tell me."

"What if he's just messing with her?"

Laxus shrugged again. "Then I'll have to beat his ass."

This response did nothing to reassure Mira's anxiety. Had Laxus already thought it through? Would Bixlow really do something to hurt Lisanna's feelings? "Do you think he's just messing with her?"

Laxus wrinkled his brow. "Why do I feel like we're going in circles here?"

Mira made a huff of frustration. "It's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on!"

Laxus smiled and stroked her cheek. "Hasn't Lisanna said anything?"

Mira crossed her arms and pouted. Lisanna certainly hadn't said enough. "She likes him, she's just not sure what she wants."

"Maybe Bixlow is the same way," Laxus offered.

"Maybe." Mira thought for a moment then turned her face up to his with a bright smile. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if they got together? We'd all be like one big happy family!"

Mira could tell he was laughing at her on the inside from the way the wrinkles on the sides of his eyes appeared. "Certainly would be easier than having to get to know some idiot she met downtown, but we're already like a big family."

"Yes, but then we'd be official."

"Just let it happen Mira," Laxus warned.

"I am! That's the problem! It's taking too long," Mira whined.

"Am I not distracting you enough?" Laxus pinched her butt. She made a little squeak and he chuckled. He put his forehead against hers and looked at her lips. "I could work a little harder at it if you need me to."

Mira put a hand to his cheek and bit her lip. "I don't know that I _need_ you to, but it certainly wouldn't hurt." She smiled at Laxus' hungry kiss.

* * *

"Alright my children, you know what time it is!" Makarov shouted as he directed Elfman to drop the pizzas on the kitchen counter.

"Rummoli!" they all responded in a cacophony of groans and cheers.

Makarov just grinned as he set the game and chips on the large dining table. "Hurry up, pick your partners. We haven't got all night for moaning and groaning!"

"Laxus is passed out in the chair so I call Mira as a partner!" Cana shouted.

Makarov's jaw dropped, "Then who's gonna play with me! You always make sure my drink is full!"

Freed bowed slightly, "I would be happy to take her place sir."

Makarov sighed, "Well I guess you'll do Freed. Just make sure to keep my glass full, none of that two fingers bullshit."

"Of course, I . . ."Freed started.

Makarov ignored him and started for the table, "And don't go trying to take over. I make the decisions on this team. Also have you got a twenty for buy in? I left my wallet downstairs."

Freed grimaced, clearly regretting standing in Cana's place. Cana slapped him on the butt and said, "Don't worry handsome. He'll be passed out before we're halfway through."

"But last year you were the one who passed out halfway through, Makarov won the whole thing!" Freed hissed.

Cana laughed, "I know! That was a good time, easiest money I ever made."

Lisanna felt a heavy weight on her shoulder, she looked up at Bixlow's grinning face. "Looks like we're together again kitty."

Lisanna was extremely pleased with how things had ended up but she said, "Aww man, but you're terrible at this game."

Bixlow laughed. "We can't all be as excited about rummoli as Erza."

Erza was already at the table, setting out the board and counting chips. "Get your money ready. If you don't have the cash you don't get to play."

Jellal grinned and sat next to her with a playful roll of his eyes. He had the forethought to get them both something to eat. Erza picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite without even looking up from her task.

When Lisanna settled at the table, Cana plopped down in the seat next to her. "I got something special for ya," she said and she set a large drink in front of Lisanna.

"What is this?" Lisanna asked, eyeing it warily.

"What? You don't trust me?" Cana asked.

Lisanna snorted, "Of course I don't trust you. I still remember last year."

"Yea, but I couldn't do that to you, you're a Strauss." Cana dismissed Lisanna's fears with a wave of her hand. "There's barely anything in it anyway. It's just tasty."

Lisanna took a cautious sip and smiled. "It _is_ tasty!" It didn't taste too booze heavy, and Cana hadn't gotten anyone drunk the night before. Maybe she wouldn't play that game this year?

"See? I told you!" Cana said before turning to Mira who took the seat next to her.

Bixlow finally made his way to Lisanna's other side. He sat down and eyed the massive drink in front of her. "What's that?"

"Cana made it for me," Lisanna explained, taking a sip.

Bixlow grinned, "And you trust it?"

"It actually seems a little weak for her," Lisanna said. She pushed it in his direction. "Try it."

Bixlow took a sip from the other side of the glass and then looked at it appraisingly. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Lisanna quipped as she took the cards dealt to them.

Bixlow leaned in close to look at the cards in her hand and then he murmured, "And if you're not it doesn't matter right? Cause you're a Strauss?"

"Exactly," Lisanna answered a little bit more shakily than she would have liked. His low voice in her ear gave her a slight chill.

He sat back in his seat with a cocky grin that made Lisanna wonder if he noticed her shiver. Then he said, "And if you _are_ wrong, I guess you'll be the kitty this year."

Lisanna glanced across the table to where Lucy was currently attempting to explain to Natsu what they should do with their hand. She remembered Cana's attack last year; Lucy had been a mess and Bixlow had been a big tease like he always was. He really did tease everyone. Suddenly all the questions returned. Was she just reading into his teasing because she had kissed him? Was he just paying attention to her to try and make up for turning her down and repair their friendship? Why hadn't he kissed her yet? He had barely spent time with her the night before and she had gone to bed disappointed.

She took a long slow sip of her drink and frowned at the cards in her hand. "There will be no kitties here tonight."

Bixlow stretched his arms back and clasped his hands behind his neck. "Well that's disappointing. How will you get any sleep tonight without your kitties."

"I'll just have to make due." Lisanna took another sip and pursed her lips.

Bixlow leaned forward and murmured in her ear, "If you need any help, you know I'm happy to oblige." Lisanna choked on her drink, causing a little bit to go up her nose. Bixlow patted her back and laughed. "Don't die on me now, I need you to play this game for me."

Lisanna had an embarrassed smile when she reached for her napkin. She wiped her face and tossed it at him. "Stop distracting me, I want to win for once."

* * *

By the time Lucy had to finally admit defeat, Natsu had fallen asleep in his chair. Half the table was already out and had moved to fill in the spaces in the living room around Laxus. They chatted while an old movie was ignored on the big screen.

Lucy was extremely disappointed to be out but pleased to see she had only failed to beat Makarov, Mira, and Erza. It was much easier to play without Cana sneaking booze into her glass the entire game. Fortunately for Lucy and unfortunately for Lisanna, Cana had picked a new target for the evening. Every time Lisanna turned her head, Cana put just a dash of more rum in her cup. It was a good thing too, because despite her clearly inebriated state, Lisanna was only just going out this hand. Lucy wondered if Lisanna could have won the whole thing if she had been sober, or if it was the alcohol that helped her make it this far. Either way she was not happy.

"This game is rigged!" Lisanna shouted, as she stood and threw her cards down in the middle of the table.

Erza had a little smile as she went to retrieve them. "I'm so sorry you feel that way."

Lisanna's eyes practically bugged out of her head when she pointed and yelled, "You lie Miss Scarlet!"

"Actually it's Mrs. Fernandez now," Erza quipped. She started shuffling the deck.

Lisanna looked ready to jump the table but Bixlow took her by the arm and pulled her back. "Whoa there, I think instead of a kitty we got a tiger," he teased.

Lisanna made a growl of annoyance at Bixlow and a growl of annoyance at Erza then stomped away. She opened the door to the back deck and slammed it behind her. Mira sent Bixlow a look of anxiety and he stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll go make sure she's okay."

Mira nodded and sighed with relief. She patted Bixlow's hand and said, "Thank you so much Bixlow." Lucy saw Mira's little secret smile when the door closed behind him. She wondered what Mira was planning.

"Something's got that girl in a tizzy," Makarov said with a chuckle.

"Possibly it was the girl with the free flowing rum bottle?" Freed offered.

Cana feigned innocence. "Whoever could you mean?"

"You are too sneaky," Lucy said.

"I know right? I should have been a spy," Cana smiled. She leaned into Mira to look at their cards.

Lucy tapped Natsu, "Hey Natsu, we're out."

Natsu blinked with adorably sleepy confusion. "What? Seriously? I was counting on you winning, this was going to cover my tux."

Lucy snorted and stood. "The winnings would not be enough for a tux."

Natsu laughed, "We are clearly not shopping at the same stores."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on, lets go." She took his hands in hers.

Natsu made a lazy grin and leaned back in his seat. "I'm too tired Lucy, carry me."

"Carry you? Are you crazy?" Lucy pulled hard and was surprised when Natsu came flying forward. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned heavily on her.

"I'm soo sleepy. Lushi, carry me!" he said with his lips right against her neck.

"You're tickling me!" Lucy half giggled, half shrieked. She turned in his arms and attempted to walk away, but he held tight and let his legs drag. "Natsu! You're so heavy!"

Natsu's eyes went wide. "Lucy! That hurts my feelings." He ended with a little chuckle.

"Oh for heaven's sake." She pried his arms from her neck and sprinted away. Natsu now fully awake sprinted after her. Instead of being happy that he was carrying himself, Lucy felt the anxiety of being chased and ran faster, running into their room and slamming the door.

She leaped on the bed and hid under the covers. She could hear the door open slowly and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are . . ." Natsu sang and Lucy couldn't help it, the giggle burst out. She shrieked in surprise when his body hit the bed, causing the blankets to tighten around her. Then, there was nothing. Lucy wrinkled her nose, she expected at least a tickle or a bite or something.

She slowly took the covers off her head. Natsu lay next to her with his eyes closed. "Natsu!" she whined.

Natsu didn't open his eyes. "I told you Lucy, I'm tiiiireed."

Lucy hit him with a pillow.

* * *

"Lisanna wait!" Bixlow called as he sprinted down the stairs to catch her on the pathway to the beach.

Lisanna turned back to him with her eyes squinted. "Why? Are you going to try and eat me? I don't taste like butter!"

Bixlow laughed, "No, I'm not gonna eatcha." Then he added quietly, "At least not yet."

Lisanna turned quickly and stumbled on towards the beach. "Well when you figure out what you want let me know."

Bixlow jogged to catch up with her and laced an arm through hers. "Right now I want to walk with you."

Lisanna closed one eye and looked up at him with the other. "Oh." After a few steps she leaned into him and said, "but I'm not supposed to walk with you. I'm mad at you. I'm supposed to be walking away."

"Why are you mad at me?" Bixlow asked.

Lisanna halted their progress and frowned. "You're confusing me."

Bixlow tilted his head, "Confusing you?"

"I mean do you want me or not? What are we doing?"

Lisanna wobbled slightly and Bixlow caught her arm and turned her towards him. She looked up at him and seemed lost in his eyes. Bixlow furrowed his brow. "Of course I want you, hasn't that been obvious?"

"Then how come you turned me down at your place?"

"I'm not gonna have my first time with you be the result of a night of sloppy drinking," Bixlow answered. He couldn't help but smile when her cheeks turned bright red. He leaned closer and murmured, "I want you to remember everything."

He could feel the heat radiating from her face when she whispered, "Then how come you haven't kissed me yet?"

"I wanted to make sure you were sure," Bixlow answered. He looked down at her lips and wondered if maybe it was time to give in and just go for it.

Lisanna furrowed her brow. "Why would you worry about that?"

"I don't want to make you do anything you regret," he chuckled and looked her in the eye. "I don't know if you've noticed but these days you're way out of my league."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Lisanna sputtered.

Bixlow shrugged. "Doesn't make it any less true. You've always been an important person to me, I don't want to misread anything."

"All this time you've just been waiting for me to kiss you again?" Lisanna asked.

Bixlow's eyes returned to her mouth and he smiled. "Yep."

Lisanna sighed, "That's stupid," then her lips took his fiercely. He knew she had had a bit too much to drink like last time, but this would have to be enough proof for him because he knew he was going to want to do it again and again. In his excitement he lifted her and spun her in the air until he felt her pull away and tap his shoulder. When he set her down she held up a finger then wobbled a few feet to vomit on the beach. "Dammit Cana," she groaned.

Bixlow covered his eyes and laughed. Maybe she was a little worse off than he realized. He walked over and rubbed her back. "Ya alright?"

Lisanna grimaced, "Sure . . .I mean no . . .spinning was probably a bad idea." She closed her eyes and wobbled slightly away. "Maybe I'll just take a nap, I'll feel better after a nap."

She started to lay on the beach and Bixlow grabbed her. "How about we nap in your bed instead of on the sand." She nodded but made no attempt to move so he collected her up into a bridal carry and headed back to the house. She sighed and snuggled into his chest and he felt overwhelmed by her. What did she see in him? Would she tire of him if he didn't live up to the image of what he used to be?

He entered her room though the deck door and set her in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, he was about to pull away but she grabbed his shirt. "Stay here with me, please." He stood tall and sighed, then kicked off his shoes and climbed over the bed to lay next to her on top of the covers. He put an arm around her waist and she made another little happy sigh. Even if she did tire of him, he would treasure every moment.

The door cracked and he heard Cana make a groan of frustration. "Couldn't you guys have just done it on the beach like normal people?"

"What the hell kind of normal people are you hanging out with?" Bixlow asked.

Cana crossed the room quickly to her bed. "Me," she said with a wink. She picked up her pillow and hurried back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bixlow asked.

"I'm taking your bed," Cana said.

"You don't have to do that," Bixlow said.

Cana grinned, "Just try and stop me, I can't wait until tomorrow when Freed lifts his eye mask and finds me instead of you." She paused and grinned wider, "Maybe I should try laying next to him, that would be even more hilarious."

Bixlow shook his head and chuckled, "He's probably going to slap you."

"Kinky, I like it," and she disappeared out the door.

Bixlow lay his head back down and let himself drift off to sleep.


	19. Summer Nights

Yukino hit the snooze on her alarm and rubbed her face. She inched towards the end of the bed but her progress was halted when a strong arm snaked around her middle and pulled her tight. She smiled and patted it, "Sting I need to get up, I have to get ready."

"But it feels like we just went to bed!" Sting protested into her back.

"You basically did," Yukino sighed.

Sting peppered kisses down her shoulder and murmured. "Can't you stay a little bit longer? Let Lucy open up."

"Hmm, tempting." Yukino giggled and she slowly wiggled out from his hold to sit on the edge of the bed. "But Lucy's on vacation this week, remember? I'm it. I'm sorry, I just can't stay."

"But it's summer! Nobody wants baked goods during the summer anyway," Sting said with a pout.

"Sting! This is why I said I should probably sleep at my house." Yukino leaned over to stroke his cheek. "I have to go sweetie, I'm sorry." She leaned a little bit further to kiss his lips. He responded eagerly and she found herself wondering if maybe she could be a little late. The morning crowd didn't _really_ need fresh muffins and croissants right? No, they did, the morning crowd was the only people who bought those things. She pulled away quickly causing Sting to fall back on his pillow. "Sorry love, I've got to go." She stood to head for the bathroom. During the summer it felt like the only sales were with the morning crowd so she knew couldn't be late. Lucy was depending on her.

Sting groaned, "Cruel woman." He threw the covers over his head.

Yukino got her shower ready and just before hopping in she poked her head out the door. "You could always come with me you know," she teased. There was no response, Sting was already back asleep. Yukino smiled and quietly shut the door. Being an early bird who was in love with a night owl wasn't easy, but at least Sting looked adorable when he slept.

* * *

Lisanna woke with a groan, her head was pounding, her mouth was dry, her throat was sore, and her body ached all over. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise to see Bixlow's grinning face.

"Now don't look at me like that, you're going to hurt my feelings," he murmured with a chuckle.

Lisanna looked at his bare chest, she looked down and it appeared that all her clothes were in place. "Did we? Did you? . . .What did we?" she frantically stuttered.

Bixlow raised a brow and pushed her hair back. "You're kidding right? I'm not even under the covers with you." When her eyes flickered to his chest again he laughed. "Sorry, I got hot. Didn't realize being shirtless would get you so riled up."

Lisanna scrunched her eyes shut and covered her burning face. "No, it's just last night is a bit of a blur." She peeked at him between her fingers. Then she whispered. "We did kiss though right? I didn't dream that?"

"Yea," he answered with a lopsided grin. After a moment he grimaced. "I kinda spun you around, I think I made you puke."

"I puked?" Lisanna squeaked.

"I don't know how so much stuff could fit in such a tiny person. It's probably still all over the beach." Bixlow laughed when Lisanna hid her eyes again. He pulled her hands away. "I can go bury it real quick if you like, I'm sure nobody is down there yet."

Lisanna wrinkled her brow, her head was really starting to pound. "Why? What time is it?"

Bixlow rolled back and looked at his phone, "it's about six."

Lisanna groaned, "It's so early but I feel so awful!"

"Alright, here's the plan. You go brush your teeth, drink at least a cup of water, and take a shower. I'll go make sure your shame isn't all over the beach." He kicked his feet off the edge of the bed and sat up. He turned back to her and said, "I'll grab some caffeine and meds from the kitchen. Do you need some crackers or something?"

"No, I don't think I can handle food yet." Lisanna sat up slowly. "Thank you for being so nice. I guess kisses get big rewards."

Bixlow shook his head. He stood and stretched his arms. "I hope you realize I would have done all this even if you hadn't kissed me." He turned back to her with a big smile. "Although, if you're saying doing stuff for you will get me more kisses, then make a list." Lisanna's face turned bright red. Bixlow laughed and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek then he disappeared into the hall. With a large exhale Lisanna fell back on her pillow. He liked her! He really liked her!

* * *

Lisanna felt nervous when she got out of the shower. Would he just leave the stuff for her and go back to his room? Would he be back? What should she say? She put on the clean clothes she had set out and did her best to adjust her hair without moving her head too much. She was such a mess.

Bixlow was sitting on her bed. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hey," he said quietly.

Lisanna felt suddenly shy. "Hey," she said back. She bit her lip and looked away.

Bixlow crossed the room to stand right in front of her. He seemed uncertain of his hands and settled on rubbing the back of his neck. "Soooo, I hope you don't mind but I guess I'll have to go back to sleep in Cana's bed. She kinda stole mine last night."

Lisanna looked up at him and finally met his eyes. He was looking at her in a way that was unfamiliar, it was captivating, it made her want to melt. Before she knew what she was doing she rested her hand on her arm and said, "You don't have to sleep in Cana's . . .I mean it was nice when . . ." She stopped suddenly embarrassed by her attempted forwardness. She made a sound of frustration and fell forward to rest her forehead against his chest.

Bixlow's arms lazily made their way around her and held her tight. "Are you trying to invite me to snuggle with you again?"

"Maybe," Lisanna mumbled into his shirt.

"Weelll, I guess I could. You do smell a lot better now," he teased.

Lisanna looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "You know, I could take away the invitation."

He grinned and murmured, "Please don't." Then he took her by surprise by lowering his head to touch his lips to hers. Lisanna's hands drifted their way up his chest to clasp behind his neck and she made a small moan in the back of her throat. He deepened the kiss in response and his hands found their way to her butt. She would have lost herself completely in his advances if the headache that had given her a temporary reprieve after the hot shower hadn't suddenly come back with a vengeance. Though her lips were still on his, her face tightened with pain. He must have sensed it because he pulled away slightly and cupped her face. "Still hurting?" he asked.

"A bit," she admitted. Another wave shot through her head and she closed her eyes tight to wait it out. She felt herself being shuffled towards the bed. When she opened her eyes Bixlow had pulled back the blankets, he sat her on the bed and handed her a pill, "take this," then a can of soda, "drink this" then he lay her back on the bed and put the covers over her.

She looked up at him through squinted eyes. "You're still getting in here too right?"

"Oh! Yeah," he ran around the bed and this time crawled under the covers. When she turned towards him he smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure if you still wanted me here with you."

She pulled herself up close and rested her head on his arm. She could feel herself starting to slip away. "Of course I do, you're so warm," she sighed.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Well rest up, we have a lot of planning to do."

"For brother?" Lisanna asked with a yawn.

"Yep. Tomorrow, we'll get 'em tomorrow."

Lisanna didn't want to sleep, she finally had an opportunity to spend time alone with him, and he had kissed her, really kissed her, but her eyes were just too heavy. She hoped this wouldn't all be some sort of strange dream when she woke. She cuddled in closer and whispered. "Good cause I'm gonna sleep a lot today."

* * *

"Erza what are you doing?" Jellal asked. He had expected to find her in the living room. He had not expected to find her on the floor playing with the Redfox twins.

"Gajeel and Levy have allowed me to babysit for the night, isn't it wonderful!" Erza exclaimed.

Jellal tilted his head and smiled, "I get the feeling that you and I have completely different ideas of the definition of wonderful."

Erza pulled Shutora onto her lap and squeezed her. "Look how adorable they are though!" She lifted Shutora up and held her out in front of her. "You know, with their blue hair and brown eyes you could almost pretend they were ours."

"Yes, I suppose so," he said with a laugh. He walked over to sit next to Erza on the floor then held out his hands to take Shutora. As Erza handed her over, Jellal raised a brow, "You aren't actually considering taking them though, right?"

"Of course not," Erza said as she straightened Shutora's hair. "A life on the run is no place to raise a child." When she saw his grimace she laughed. "I'm kidding, obviously."

He sat the little girl on his lap and she pulled the hem of her shirt up to put it in her mouth. Unable to help himself, he tickled her little belly. Her giggles were contagious. Jellal laughed and looked up at Erza, her happy smile was like warm sunshine. He wondered what their own child would look like. He hoped they had Erza's hair, he loved Erza's hair.

"To tell you the truth, I think something is wrong with Shutora anyway," Erza whispered.

"Why?" Jellal asked.

Erza motioned to Yajeh, "Look, he's already walking all around the room. Shutora won't let go of the couch when she walks, I know because I've tried to get her to walk a couple times." She booped Shutora's nose, "Poor widdle baby just plops right on her bum."

Jellal laughed, "That's perfectly normal. Yajeh is just way ahead of the curve."

Erza tilted her head with a pensive frown. "How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"Erza, I work in orthopedics. At a practice that does pediatrics. It's my job to know."

"Oh yes, of course. Shouldn't they be talking more too? All Shutora says is mama dada. No matter what I try she won't say Aunt Erza." She narrowed her eyes and added, "or please." Shutora just giggled and blew a raspberry. Erza motioned to the little girl, "Do you see what I mean, it's a little rude."

Jellal laughed even harder, "Again Erza, they are only nine months. Even saying mama or dada is amazing at this age."

"If you say so, I think she knows more than she's letting on." Erza put her face right up to Shutora's. Shutora grabbed Erza's cheeks and sucked on her nose. Erza pulled back with a surprised gasp and Yajeh bonked her in the back with his toy hammer.

Jellal had to cover his mouth to hold in a bark of laughter. He worried for a moment that Erza might be angry because of her expression, but he was pleasantly surprised to see her turn with a grin and say "Aha, my adversary finally reveals himself!" Yajeh tilted his head and scowled in a manner very similar to his father, then turned and quickly toddled away. Erza swooped him up in her arms and lifted him high in the air. Her laughter made Jellal feel happy and warm all over. Maybe babysitting wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Lisanna made her way down the path to the beach. If she had sat out for the annual volleyball game her sister would never forgive her. She was so happy that she was feeling better today. She had been disappointed and disoriented when she woke alone in her bed that morning. The last thing she remembered it had been the middle of the day when she fell asleep watching a movie on the couch with Bixlow.

She spent most of the previous day in her bed and only managed to make it out to the living room to eat a snack. Then Bixlow had been kind enough to offer to watch something with her while everyone was outside, and she couldn't even make it a quarter of the way through.

Bixlow caught up to her when the dunes opened up to the sand and placed a hand on her lower back. He leaned over and murmured, "You ready to kick some butt?"

Lisanna pumped her fists. "Heck yeah!" Bixlow smiled at her antics and she smiled back. She wished they weren't out here with everyone. She wanted to kiss him again but so far she hadn't found a chance.

Natsu clapped his hands on his side of the net, "Alright, it's team Natsu versus the losers! Let's get it on!"

Erza shook her head, "That's not very sportsmanlike Natsu, and besides, we are clearly team Erza as I am team captain."

"Do we have to name us at all?" Gray asked.

"If we do, we should be the Iron Fist!" Gajeel exclaimed.

The entire side including his wife shook their heads and said, "No."

"Can we just get on with it?" Laxus growled. Lisanna giggled when she saw Mira's playful eye roll. Her brother-in-law was such a grump.

"Yes, everyone let's hurry up." Erza nodded at Laxus. She turned to Makarov. "Father will you be watching to make sure no one cheats this year?" Evergreen crossed her arms and stared daggers at Erza.

Makarov was currently preoccupied with Yajeh who was in his lap and pulling at his mustache. "I'm afraid not my dear. You all are on your own." He chuckled when Yajeh got a good handful then added, "I'm a little occupied at the moment."

"Good luck," Bixlow said as he gave Lisanna a light swat on the behind.

"Hey!" she chastised with an exaggerated pout.

Bixlow shrugged and took his spot in front of her. "That's just what us athletes do before games Lisanna. I gotta go by the rules."

"Then where's my good luck?" Cana asked from her spot next to him. Bixlow shook his head but smacked her butt too. Cana shook it slightly and said, "Awesome I feel luckier already."

"Anyone else need some luck? Mira? Ever?" Bixlow turned to Laxus and grinned wider. "Laxus?" he asked with a wiggle of his brows.

"Touch my butt and I break your hand," Laxus said.

Freed hurried over and took his place next to Bixlow. "Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't find my visor." Bixlow smacked Freed's butt. Freed wrinkled his nose. "What was that for?"

"For luck," Bixlow said.

"Oh! Of course." Freed smacked Bixlow's butt back. "Good luck then."

Bixlow winked at Lisanna and pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes. "See, Freed knows how to give it back." With a grin he turned back to the net.

* * *

Evergreen leaned into Elfman with a sigh. She didn't want to go back, but it was getting very late and they couldn't sleep on the beach. She didn't know how they had gotten like this. She was a grown woman and yet she still hid her love life from her family and friends. She had broken it off with him more times than she could remember now, but she always came back, no one suited her as well as her Elfman.

It had been more than a decade of being on and off. She loved him, he was her best friend. She was getting tired of pretending. Maybe now that she was almost thirty her parents would get over the fact that he wasn't a good Jewish boy like they would have wanted. Her mother had made a few comments about how it was strange that she didn't date more and that the world didn't have to revolve around her work. She had a right to be happy, wouldn't her parents want her to be happy?

"You alright?" Elfman asked.

Evergreen looked up at him with a frown. "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

Elfman grinned. "You had that pinched look on your face."

"I don't have a pinched look!" she cried.

Elfman grinned wider, "You're still making it." With a noise of frustration, she banged her tiny fists on his chest, he caught one with a laugh and kissed the knuckles. "It's cute that you still try that. Like being punched by a fairy."

She tore her hand from his grasp and turned away dramatically. "I'll have you know my punches are very strong. A lesser man would be knocked out on the beach by now."

He twirled her around and smiled down at her. "You know I love it when you call me manly," he murmured. He leaned down and she went up on tiptoe to meet his sweet kiss. He was so good at making her forget the worries and the stress. He really did deserve better than she gave, she wondered why he kept coming back.

She heard laughter off at the other end of the beach then out of the corner of her eye she saw the bonfire. She shoved away from Elfman, "Stop we're almost home, someone might see us."

He rolled his eyes and laughed humorlessly. "I really don't think they all believe we're just having a friendly walk when we disappear like this. Would it be so bad to tell everyone the truth?"

With a huff of annoyance, Evergreen turned with a frown and headed back in the direction of the beach house. Despite her irritation, she let Elfman take her hand. Being caught holding hands wouldn't be that bad. Being caught kissing would be a disaster.

She was starting to believe Elfman had a point. It was something he said often, something she usually ignored. In the beginning she was embarrassed to be dating someone two years younger than her. It still made her smile to think of the way he had insisted he was "manly" enough to handle an older woman. The next few times they got back together she didn't take them seriously since obviously she wasn't planning on marrying him, they were just having fun. She didn't want to get everyone's hopes up about them only to break everyone's heart when she inevitably broke it off again. This time she wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't see ever ending this. Would they just hide until her parents passed away? What if her mother lived to her nineties like her Bubbe?

Evergreen almost started hyperventilating, but then she felt Elfman's large hand on her back. He drew her attention down the beach. "Did the guys say anything about a bonfire? Cause I'm pretty sure that's at our house."

Evergreen put a hand over her eyes and squinted to see out across the dark beach. "Nobody said anything about a bonfire to me . . ."

They approached cautiously. Evergreen was torn between taking Elfman's hand to give her strength and not wanting to be caught. When they got close they realized the entire house, minus Gajeel and Makarov, was sitting around the fire. Bixlow stood when Elfman and Evergreen came close.

"What is this?" Evergreen asked as she eyed all her friends warily.

"An intervention!" Bixlow replied with a big grin.

Evergreen laughed nervously and muttered, "What the fuck?" She tried to think of what Bixlow could possibly be referring too. Sure, she finished a lot of wine over the course of the week but certainly not enough for an intervention. Maybe Elfman was on steroids? She cut her eyes to him since he had promised her he wouldn't touch the stuff, but Elfman looked as confused as she did.

Lisanna stepped up and motioned to two empty beach chairs. "Brother . . . Evergreen . . . could you guys please sit and listen to what we have to say?"

Elfman smiled tightly. "Sure little sis." He took a seat and gave Evergreen a pleading look. Evergreen sat next to him with a humph and crossed her arms across her chest.

"We all feel that it's time for you guys to come clean about something . . ." Lisanna started.

"You guys gotta stop trying to be sneaky . . . cause you're terrible at it," Bixlow added. He grinned, "This has gone on for so long that it's starting to just be strange. You guys think we don't know but it's so obvious it's making it awkward for all of us."

Evergreen could feel her cheeks burn. "Excuse me?"

Bixlow took a seat and leaned back. "I can start. Basically any time you've had too much to drink you make him let you ride around on his back like he's your own personal donkey."

"Friends do that!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"I walked in on you guys kissing in the stairwell in high school, it was hot. Definitely more than friends." Cana leaned forward and wiggled her brows.

"Oh please, that was high school," Evergreen said.

She looked to Elfman for support but he was staring fondly off into the distance. "Those were good times."

Mira bounced a little before saying, "I came home earlier than usual when Elfman and I still lived at the old house. I walked in on you guys kissing in the living room. You were so busy you didn't notice me shut the door and leave."

Elfman grimaced, "Sorry sis"

Mira waved off his concern. "Oh please, it looked like you were having fun."

Evergreen covered her burning face and whispered, "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "For the record, I told Bixlow this was stupid but yea, you left one of your chats up on your computer one time when you were staying with us over the summer during college. I definitely didn't read all of it. . .only what was on the screen by accident. . .I really didn't want to see that."

Evergreen moved her hands over her eyes. She wished she could bury herself in the sand. She felt Elfman's reassuring arm go around the back of her chair but she could feel him shake slightly. Was he laughing? If he was laughing she was going to punch him.

Freed had a sympathetic smile on his face but he still said. "There's the numerous times he comes by the office for lunch." He paused to clear his throat. "Sometimes you all aren't very good at being quiet during your afternoon delight."

Evergreen groaned and drooped forward.

"I saw you in the parking lot when I left the bakery late one night." Lucy pursed her lips and quietly added, "Sorry Evergreen."

"Gray and I saw you guys in the pool here three years ago." Natsu grinned wide, "you two were like animals!"

Gray half smiled when he added, "That's why we didn't use the pool for the rest of the trip. . ."

"Mine's not that bad," Levy said. "You kinda left one of Elfman's love notes in a book you loaned me. I had no clue he could be so eloquent."

Elfman shrugged, "A man knows what's in his heart."

"Juvia thought Elfman and Evergreen were already a couple, just that you all didn't like PDAs. Gray-sama corrected me yesterday." Juvia giggled nervously.

"It's always been clear to me that brother had deep feelings for you Evergreen. I only realized you returned those feelings when I was visiting for the weekend by surprise and you showed up in the middle of the night." Lisanna smiled, "I saw you kiss him goodbye outside after he told you I was there and that you couldn't stay."

"Can't you see that we're all on to you? We all care about you guys, we want you to know that you don't have to hide from us anymore," Bixlow said. Evergreen really thought she was going to die now, everyone was nodding! How could she and Elfman have been so sloppy!

Evergreen was ready to rip that smile off his face. "You dirty little. . ."

Next to her Elfman sighed. He stood slowly. "Well obviously you guys already know, but I love Evergreen, I've loved Evergreen for a long time, I will always love Evergreen."

Evergreen looked at him jaw open, she felt shocked that he could say such a thing so easily. She felt the tears begin to attempt their escape, she shut her mouth tight and scrunched her nose to try and hold it in.

"So I guess this is as good a time as I'm going to get." Elfman got down on one knee and Evergreen felt her stomach drop.

"Are you kidding me? In front of all these people!" Evergreen shouted. She looked around at everyone's smiling face and suddenly felt completely overwhelmed. What the hell was this? She snapped her gaze back to Elfman. "Did you plan this? Is this your idea of a romantic proposal?"

He shook his head. "No, of course I didn't plan this. This is completely embarrassing. A man wouldn't do this kinda a thing."

"Then why . . .then why did you have that . . .that _thing_ in your pocket?" Evergreen sniffled.

"Ever, I bought this four years ago. I've just been carrying it around waiting for you to be ready to be public about us." Elfman frowned at the sand. "It's just . . . I'm starting to worry that you'll never be ready. I'm not some sophomore you're fooling around with anymore. I'm not like your friend's younger brother that you're killing time with over your summer break. If you don't want to marry me as I am now, you're never going to want to marry me." He looked her in the eye, his expression serious. "I'm a man now Evergreen, this is how I'm always gonna be. And as a man I can't shy away from this chance."

Evergreen wiped her eyes, "I know you're a man," she said weakly.

"You don't have to answer me now if you aren't ready, but at least tell me you'll consider," he said.

"It's just . . ." Evergreen looked at Elfman's hopeful face. She looked around the fire at all the encouraging smiles. She thought about all the reasons to say yes, she thought about all the reason's not to. She thought about her parents, and her grandparents and all their hopes and dreams they had put on her shoulders. Evergreen looked back at Elfman, he gave her a weak smile. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she clenched her fists and screamed as loud as she could. The smiles were changing to expressions of concern, Elfman started to stand and slowly reach out for her, but she didn't want to be calm, she didn't want their help. She shut her mouth and stepped away, then with a tearful "I'm sorry," turned to sprint down the dark beach.

* * *

For a long time everyone was quiet. Bixlow wondered if he had been wrong, this had seemed like the perfect way to get Evergreen to fess up, she loved being the center of attention. Maybe it seemed too much like they were attacking them? Bixlow rose from his seat and looked at Elfman. Elfman looked shell shocked.

Bixlow placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Ya doin alright big guy?"

Elfman looked at Bixlow, "For a moment there I really thought she was going to say yes. Do you think she looked like she was going to say yes?"

"Yeah, of course." Bixlow didn't know what was going through Evergreen's mind before she lost it but he had to admit, there was a moment before the breakdown that he really thought she was going to go for happiness.

"I expected a no. I hoped for a yes." Elfman put the ring in his pocket and scratched his head. "Last thing I expected was a scream."

"You going to go get her?" Bixlow asked.

Elfman shook his head. He smiled sadly. "Nah, when you've been together this long you can tell when your girl needs space. I'm man enough to give her it." He turned towards the house.

"Do you think we broke her?" Lisanna took Bixlow's arm and leaned into him. Bixlow loved that she felt comfortable doing that. He wondered what she would do if he leaned down and kissed her here in front of everyone. Would she be ready for that? Then she looked up at him and said, "I just knew we should have done this inside. Out here with the fire felt a little too . . .inquisition." It snapped him out of it. Kissing her right now probably wouldn't be appropriate.

"Nah, I think it was fine," Bixlow said. "At least she screamed . . .I guess? Usually when I try to have a real discussion about this she blows me off and changes the subject. I just need to go talk to her. I'll make it right."

"Alright. I'll go make sure brother is okay." Then she took him by surprise by lifting up on tiptoe to give him a peck on the check. "That's how I say good luck," she whispered.

Bixlow grinned, "I think I like that way better." She giggled and then jogged away to meet Elfman. Bixlow watched her go with his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. He was definitely falling fast.

Everyone else seemed preoccupied. Beers were being distributed from the cooler and Erza started handing out sticks and marshmallows. Bixlow caught Laxus' eyes and they shared a quiet nod. Bixlow would have plenty of time to talk to Evergreen alone.

It didn't take him long to find her. She hadn't run very far. She avoided eye contact and stared at the ocean so he quietly took a seat next to her in the sand. After a long time of silence she finally turned to him and said, "You're an asshole, did you know that?"

Bixlow smiled softly, "Yeah."

Evergreen turned back to the water. "You have no idea what you are dealing with here. How could you do that to me?"

"Evergreen, every time I tell you this is crazy, you tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Every time I've told you everyone knows, you tell me you don't believe it. I've tried telling you gently, I've tried asking you what you need from us, you're so tight lipped. We're not asking you guys to suddenly start holding hands and kiss in public, we're asking you to put a damn sock on the door! If this had just been a few months who cares, a few years wouldn't be a problem either but Evergreen you're killing that guy asking him to hide how much he cares about you when you've been together over a decade."

Evergreen didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the ocean. The hard line of her frown deepened.

"Look I'm sorry Evergreen, I overstepped my bounds. I'll go back and tell everyone we were wrong and that you guys aren't secretly having dates at restaurants and spending every weekend together and spending half your weeknights at each other's houses."

"Friends could do all those things you know," Evergreen said.

"We don't do that," Bixlow countered.

Evergreen's expression softened. "Darling, we've been friends a long time and I love you, truly, but there's no way in hell I could stand that much of you."

"Can I ask why?"

Evergreen turned to him with a wrinkled brow. "Why I can't stand you for that long?"

Bixlow laughed. "No, I get that. I want to know why don't you want to marry him?"

"I do want to marry him! Honestly! I want to have a regular open relationship with him but I can't Bixlow. My mother would have a heart attack! She would literally have a heart attack and die!"

Bixlow cocked his head. "That's a little dramatic. Besides, what are you talking about? Mamagreen loves Elfman! They are like the perfect match, she loves to cook, he loves to eat. . ."

"She loves him as my friend, she wouldn't want me to marry him." Evergreen looked down and started drawing small circles in the sand with her finger.

"He's over there all the time with you, you don't think she has her suspicions?"

Evergreen froze for a moment, then returned to swirling the sand. "I didn't, but after what all of you said, I'm not so sure anymore."

Bixlow bumped Evergreen with his shoulder. "See, you should just tell her, give her a hypothetical or something."

Evergreen waved him off. "You wouldn't understand, you have it so easy with your family. You can do whatever you want."

Bixlow frowned. "That's a strange twist on my situation."

"Okay, so your mom is kind of a bitch and you don't really know where she is right now, but hey, she definitely wouldn't care who you married."

Bixlow made a sound of disgust, "She'd probably just track whoever I marry down to ask them for money."

"Don't think that I don't see what you've been doing too," Evergreen said as she waved a finger in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I see you sniffing around Elfman's little sister now. Kinda hypocritical getting on me about hiding my relationship when you're hiding your own." Evergreen crossed her arms.

Bixlow grinned. "I'm not hiding anything Evergreen. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. She kissed me yesterday morning. We spent yesterday afternoon curled up on the couch together in the living room . . .where anyone could have walked by. She fell asleep so I brought her to her bed and I tucked her in and let her sleep." He leaned back and looked at the sky with a sigh. "I think she's amazing, I wish I had figured it out sooner."

"She's a lot younger than you."

"I know."

"And prettier than you."

"That goes without saying."

"And smarter than you."

Bixlow rolled his eyes. "Basically better than me in every way. I get it. I get it."

Evergreen leaned over and put a hand on his shin. "I hope it works out for you."

Bixlow raised a brow. "Well that's unexpected."

Evergreen laughed, "You're kind of a loser these days but you're a good guy. And you've really had a long string of bad luck, you deserve something good in your life again."

"Can't you see you deserve good too?"

Evergreen made and exasperated sigh and said, "Yes."

"You'll at least talk over the subject to your mom?"

"I guess it's time. . ."

Bixlow made a sigh of relief. "And would ya go talk to Elfman, he seemed pretty confused."

Evergreen pursed her lips. "It was a stupid time to propose."

"Well . . . he _is_ Elfman, Ever," Bixlow chuckled, "but yea, I wasn't expecting him to do that. I thought we'd all laugh about it and have a party by the fire. I thought you guys wouldn't feel like you had to go sneak into a closet to hold hands."

"Oh, we don't just hold hands when we sneak off," Evergreen said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bixlow stuck out his tongue. "Gross Ever. As you now know, we're all very much aware that you guys don't just hold hands."

Evergreen sighed. "I've tried to move on but you don't understand, nobody comes close to comparing to him. Elfman is an absolutely fantastic lover."

Bixlow made a gagging noise. "Hearing you say the word lover makes me feel dirty."

Evergreen made an exaggerated motion with her tongue when she slowly drawled out, "llllloooooovvvvaaaa."

Bixlow stood, "Well that's it for me."

"Lova, lova, lova, lova," Evergreen repeated over and over again as she chased him back to the fire.

* * *

Elfman lay flat on his back and stared the at the ceiling. He was so dumb. How could he have botched that up so bad? Here Bixlow was finally giving him a chance to be open about his relationship with Ever and he got greedy. Couldn't he have just left it at dating publicly? What if Evergreen didn't give him another chance after this time? He should have known that would be too much for her. She didn't even look mad before she ran away, she looked frightened. He could deal with mad, she was always mad, but frightened was new. He didn't know how to soothe frightened especially when the fear appeared to be directed at him.

The door to his room opened and the light of the hall cut into the darkness, making him blink his eyes hard to adjust. Evergreen stood in the doorway but her face was cast in shadow and he couldn't quite make out her expression. Dread filled him. What if she had come to tell him it was over? What if she had come to tell him she would never marry him, that he was just a way to kill time? The silence was killing him, why wasn't she saying anything!

Evergreen silently closed the door and crossed the room to his bed. She crawled up next to him and then collapsed on his chest. "Elfman, that was not the best timing," she said softly.

Elfman released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and wrapped his arms around her to hug her close. "I realize that now, I'm sorry. If you don't want to marry me, that's o . . ."

Evergreen interrupted him. "I didn't say that Elfman." Elfman froze. Did that mean yes? Was she going to say yes? He was afraid to say anything, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead he sat in silence, concentrating on the way she traced her fingers along the muscles on his chest. After what felt like a lifetime she finally said, "I do want to marry you, at least I think I do, but not right now, I'm just not ready . . ."

"That's okay, I'll wait, you know I'll wait right?" he said hurriedly.

She lifted her head to look him in the eye, her smile looked sad. "I know Elfman, I know." Elfman lifted a hand to cup the side of her face and trace a thumb across her cheek. She turned to kiss his palm. "I love you, you deserve better than this."

Elfman smiled. "There's nothing better than you Ever."

Evergreen laid her head back down on his chest and chuckled, "and don't you forget it." Elfman's heart gave a little squeeze at Evergreen sounding more like herself again. He had screwed up but they were going to be fine, they could go back to them again, and this time they wouldn't have to hide. One day she would be ready, that was enough for him.


	20. Shot of Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's slight NSFW but it's pretty tame

Sting looked up from his phone to grimace at Rogue. "Rufus says we have to turn on the news again."

"This has to do with Jiemma doesn't it?" When Sting nodded Rogue frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't. Minerva might come in and I don't think she's going to want to deal with this publicly. Maybe this time we should just read about it online tomorrow. "

Sting set down his phone and shrugged. "If you say so, but ya know it's just us. Mattan won't start til next week. We don't have any clients scheduled to come in today. That seems pretty private to me. Aren't you at least a little bit curious?"

"A little," Rogue admitted as he slumped down in one of the chairs in front of Sting's desk. He sighed. "When she decided to go ahead with dispersing the information, I expected something like this would happen. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

The door was thrown open and Minerva came breezing in. "Turn on the TV Sting, turn it on now!"

Sting grinned, "Trying to get your soaps in early today Minerva?"

Minerva snatched the remote from Sting's desk and made a sound of disgust. "I don't have time for your horrible sense of humor right now Sting." She turned on the flat screen that Sting had attached to the wall and began changing the station.

"Horrible sense of humor? What are you talking about? I'm hilarious!" Sting cried. He looked at Rogue, "Dude, tell your woman how funny I am."

Rogue tried to smile at Sting but he was sure his face looked more like a cringe. He was too worried about Minerva. Her eyes were glued to the television, her mouth a hard line. If the TV showed what he thought it was going to, Minerva was going to be a mess.

"More news on Iris Corporation's CEO Jiemma Orland. This morning Mr. Orland was arrested for charges of embezzlement. An inside source tells us that Mr. Orland has been using company funds to furnish his house, take expensive vacations, and even go so far as to purchase a Maserati that he claimed was a company car. And boy is he not happy . . ."

They cut to a video of Jiemma being escorted from Iris Corp's headquarters. He looked wild, his eyes were red with deep bags underneath, his hair was a complete mess, and his suit looked rumpled and slept in. "It's my damn money, this is my damn company! You can't arrest me for this, it's absolute bullshit! It's my fucking money!"

"The handcuffs seem a little excessive," Sting said.

"No, I doubt he came easily," Minerva said quietly.

With a growl, Jiemma headbutted one of the officers holding him and then charged into a crowd of reporters like a raging bull. The screen turned to absolute chaos as the camera man hurried to show Jiemma throwing people out of the way with his shoulders. The officers easily caught up to him but instead of giving in peacefully, Jiemma managed to kick one of the officers in the gut. Finally they got hold of him and managed to slam Jiemma to the pavement, shouting at him to stop. The clip ended with Jiemma getting tazed and collapsing to the ground.

The male newscaster chuckled, "You weren't kidding Mickey, those police officers deserve a raise. This is pretty embarrassing for Iris Corporation considering they were just defending this man for rampant sexual harassment."

Mickey laughed but before she could respond, Minerva cut off the TV. She tossed the remote on Sting's desk and covered her eyes. Sting fidgeted uncomfortably at his desk, Rogue could tell he was dying to make a comment. Rogue was grateful that for once his friend had some self restraint.

For a long time the room was silent. Rogue watched Minerva carefully, waiting for her to talk or for his brain to come up with some kind of inspiration on the best way to handle the situation. Minerva's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. Her face looked strained but tear free. When she saw who was calling, she put the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

Whatever the caller was saying visibly distressed her. So it was confusing when she said, "Yes, that _is_ good news. I agree, tell Mattan to take it." Then she nodded as if the caller could see her and said, "Thank you, good bye."

Minerva looked Rogue with a tight smile. "They gave Mattan what we asked for." Then without letting him respond, she turned and marched out of the room.

Rogue turned to Sting. Sting's eyes were wide when he said, "Wow man, this is one crazy ride."

Rogue took a deep breath and stood. "I'll go check on her."

Minerva's door was shut when Rogue got to her office. He found himself hesitating to turn the knob. Would she want to see him right now? Should he give her time? He thought of the way she retreated into herself when all her issues with her father began and decided it was worth checking on her. If she needed time alone she would tell him to leave.

He knocked lightly and opened the door. "Minerva?" She was standing in the middle of her office in front of her desk. He wondered if she had been pacing before he opened the door. When she looked at him she didn't seem to see him at first, she seemed to be looking past him. Her silence was unnerving. "Minerva? Are you okay?" he tried.

Minerva finally focused on him. "Close the door and lock it."

Rogue shut her door quietly and when he turned back to her she was shoving everything other than the computer off her desk and onto the floor. She tore her knit top off over her head and pulled herself up on top of the desk. She leaned back with her palms planted firmly on the desk behind her and looked at him with hooded eyes. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't think," she commanded.

Rogue felt part of himself jump in response. He was completely torn between his desire for her and confusion over her actions. He looked at the mess she had just made in her pristine office and found himself unable to focus on anything else. "Why did you clear your desk when you have a couch in here?" he asked dumbly.

Minerva visibly deflated. She turned her head to look at the mess as well. "Oh dear, I spilled my coffee all over the contracts I was working on . . ." She turned to Rogue and her lip quivered, "I'm going to have to do those all over again."

Rogue closed the distance between them quickly. He stood at the desk between her legs and pulled her close. His heart broke when he heard her sniffle and begin to shake. He hugged her tighter and whispered, "I'm so sorry Minerva."

"I knew this would happen, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon! How could they have moved on this so quickly?" she sobbed. "Why didn't he just take my bargain? Now he's going to go to prison. I put my own father in prison!"

Rogue pulled away to look her in the eye. He wiped her tears and said, "No . . . he put himself there. He wasn't exactly careful about this, they were bound to catch him sooner or later."

Minerva narrowed her eyes and snapped, "I don't need your damn, logical technicalities!"

Rogue smiled sadly and smoothed her hair. "Of course love, you're a horrible villain. Look at you fighting for those women who had no voice and stopping your father from stealing millions from your old company. Have you no mercy?"

Minerva hugged him and buried her face in his neck. "You are absolutely terrible at this."

Rogue chuckled softly and rubbed her back. "Of course I am, this is why I work with computers. We have you now to handle the humans. If I'm lucky I'll never have to hold another real conversation that isn't through some kind of messaging program."

"Well, you are still going to have to speak with me," Minerva protested.

"Yes, but for some reason speaking with you is easy. Are you sure you aren't a computer yourself?"

Minerva drifted away from him and looked up at him with an exasperated expression. "You are so weird, I don't know why I put up with you." Rogue just smiled and kissed her. Minerva smiled back and murmured, "Oh yes, that's why."

"You should go home Minerva, start your weekend early."

Minerva gestured to the mess on the floor. "But the contracts!"

"You've already done all the work, we can get them put together," Rogue assured her.

"But . . ."

"Seriously Minerva, we were capable somehow before you came. Surely we can handle printing out and reviewing some paperwork."

"I know that, that wasn't what I was saying."

"Then what?"

Minerva bit her lip and looked away. She blew out a deep breath and pleaded, "Can you come too? I don't want to be alone." She looked him in eye and attempted a smile. "You always seem to find a way to make me feel better."

Rogue touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes with a pleased expression. He couldn't believe she had come so far that she would feel comfortable asking him for this. "Of course, I'll go talk to Sting real quick and then we can get going."

She tilted her chin up so that her lips were right next to him and whispered, "I love you," before placing her lips on his. Rogue was overwhelmed with joy over the simple phrase. He hated the circumstances behind it but he knew saying those words was a big deal for her and because of that it was a huge deal for him.

When they pulled apart he found himself really looking at her state of undress. "You know . . . in different circumstances this might have not been such a bad idea."

She laughed, "You mean like when my world isn't falling apart around me?"

"Yes, and maybe when you don't have a full cup of coffee sitting on your desk," Rogue added.

"Well your thought about the couch was very good too. I really don't like to make a mess, it normally bothers me." She looked back down at the mess of papers. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Rogue forced himself to look up at her face and he cleared his throat. "I'll go talk to Sting so we can get going." He bent to pick up her shirt and handed it to her.

She took it from his hands and put it back on. "I'll clean up the mess I suppose." When she hopped off the desk she added, "You know, I'll just take these with me. If we're going home together then we can do them ourselves. Make things a little easier on Sting."

Rogue smiled, "He is hopeless at paperwork." Rogue kissed her cheek and though it was difficult he pulled himself away from her and headed for the door. "I love you too," he said as he opened the door.

She smiled back, "I know."

* * *

Once again, Lisanna opened her eyes to Bixlow's wide grin. This time she smiled and rasped, "You need to stop carrying me to bed. I'm a big girl you know, I can walk."

"I'm well aware."

"Then why do you keep carrying me?"

"Maybe I just like an excuse to hold you." When she pouted, he chuckled and added, "Stop drinking so much and I won't have to carry you."

"Alright then I won't," Lisanna declared.

"Silly night to decide that considering we're heading over to Mermaid Heel tonight."

"Hmm, if that's the case than I definitely need to stay sober to take care of all of you messes."

"Leave that to Laxus. He rarely drinks too much anymore anyway. Has to keep an eye out for guys sniffing round your sister when we go places like Mermaid Heel." Bixlow laughed, "Remember a couple years back when we went and that guy grabbed Mira's butt and Laxus got us kicked out for breaking the guy's finger?" He paused and scratched his head. "Hmm, guess that should have been a red flag that something was going on between those two."

Lisanna giggled. "Luckily I don't get the same kind of attention she does."

Lisanna smiled when Bixlow said, "Ya think so? Because I distinctly remember having to tell at least three overexcited punks that you weren't interested last year."

Lisanna snorted, "That's only because Cana spread a rumor that I was a nationally ranked gymnast."

Bixlow rolled over on his back and shrugged. "Either way, I'm not leaving your side."

"You think you'll be intimidating enough to hold off my throngs of admirers?" Lisanna teased with a yawn as she pulled herself over to rest on his chest.

Bixlow grinned down at her. "Well usually when you punch the first one the rest back off."

Lisanna lay her head down and sighed, "You're ridiculous." His chest gently rose and fell with his breath, the motion slowly rocking Lisanna back to sleep. All thoughts of getting up began to drift away.

"Only a little bit," he responded with a soft chuckle. Then with a kiss to her head and a soft, content hum, he joined her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the bright flashing neon sign for Captain Lucky's. "So. . . You said this place has excellent seafood?" Somehow the gaudy exterior made Lucy feel not so confident.

Levy nodded as she readjusted Yajeh. "All the reviews said this is the best family friendly restaurant on the beach. Though they did warn about the kitschy style."

Natsu laced an arm through Lucy's and pulled himself close. "We've been here before! Haven't we Gray?"

Gray grimaced, "That was a long time ago, I doubt it's exactly the same."

"Did Gray-sama think it was good?" Juvia asked.

"Ehhh, well, not at the time, but we were kids. I was still pretty new to Gramp's house and I was determined that everything Makarov gave me wasn't good. . . "Gray trailed off.

Juvia squeezed him. "Juvia wishes she could go back and give little Gray-sama all her kisses and love!" She declared as she peppered his face with kisses.

Gray grinned. "Little Gray would have found that pretty gross."

"Yeah, Gray thought girls had cooties," Natsu added. "I used to hold him down so Lisanna and Cana could get him."

"You were such an asshole," Gray said.

"It's a good thing he did it, made you tougher," Erza said with a smile.

Natsu laughed, "Yeah, you were such a princess when you first came to the old man's house."

"At least I was better than you, it was as if you had been raised by wolves," Gray grumbled.

"Wait until you see it," Natsu whispered to Lucy as if he needed to keep it a secret. "This place is amazing!" Lucy smiled up at him and he seemed pleased, but on the inside all the warning flags were going up; if Natsu loved this place it was bound to be insane.

They opened the front doors and moved their party in through the entranceway. When the doors opened to the main restaurant Lucy didn't know where to look. Every inch, every nook and cranny, was jam packed with pirate, fishing, and beach memorabilia. The poor hostess, who looked way too excited about her job, was dressed from head to toe like a pirate wench; the wait staff all donned pirate gear as well. Every single table looked like a ship, every single table had its own helm. Lucy knew exactly what seat Natsu would be desiring.

"Isn't this great!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy looked back at Levy and found her friend looking just as bewildered as she had. Levy's arm when slightly slack, causing her baby to startle awake from the sudden drop in altitude. Levy readjusted her hold on Yajeh and gasped, "Wow! I'll have to remember that when the warnings say kitschy, they really mean kitschy!"

"Juvia likes it," Juvia said with a giggle. "Maybe Juvia needs more shipping gear in her own home. The clutter feels oddly comforting."

"Seriously?" asked Gray.

"It's very much like Juvia's grandmother's," Juvia explained with wide smile.

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, that old bat would have felt right at home here."

They found their table and after Natsu and Erza decided to share the helm, their waitress left with drink orders and a "Yo Ho Ho." Lucy read the menu and wondered if she could really trust something called "grilled cutlass fish" or "mashed or roasted doubloons." She looked up from her menu and found Natsu watching her with a big, dumb grin on his face. Lucy found herself smiling back when she raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"Kinda reminds you of our adventure last year doesn't it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy snorted, "I guess a bit, there's a lot less risk of vomit though." She looked at her menu and added, "At least I hope there's a lot less."

"Kinda brings back some fond memories," Natsu said. He grinned as he spun the helm. "Maybe we should make some of those things tradition too."

Jellal cleared his throat, "This _is_ a family establishment, I don't know that a full reenactment would be appropriate." Then he and Gray chuckled.

"Yes Natsu, if you break this boat we're on tonight, I'm afraid you're going to the be the one to pay for it," Erza added, making Jellal and Gray laugh harder.

"Obviously I was talking about . . ." Natsu paused and grinned sheepishly, "Okay . . . so maybe the only good parts were the not family friendly parts."

Erza sat up straighter with a smile. "I think the rescue part was pretty spectacular."

Lucy giggled nervously. "Of course it was. Thank you so much for doing that."

"How is the wedding planning going Lucy? All set for October?" Erza asked.

Lucy grimaced. "I think so? Next week we're deciding on centerpieces. I'm pretty sure we're still on track but it just feels like I should be doing more."

Erza nodded, "If you were more organized you wouldn't feel like that. Have you made a binder?"

"Juvia loved the save the dates, very tasteful," Juvia interjected.

"Thank you Juvia! Wasn't the watercolor pretty?" Lucy said. "We commissioned that woman to do our invites as well."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Her dad's paying more for paper than I spent on Lucy's car."

Gray grinned, "Well to be fair, I gave you a good deal on that."

"Guess we shoulda had you do the invites instead," Natsu teased.

"That would have been good, Gray-sama is a beautiful painter. Such movement and feeling in his work," Juvia said without looking up from her menu. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Gray.

"Painting?" Erza asked.

Gray made a sound of disgust. "What's wrong with painting? So what? Ur taught me. And I had lots of time to kill when I was living on my own . . ." he trailed off.

Juvia looked up and took in everyone's expressions. "Oh, was that not something we were sharing?"

"Where the hell were you keeping all these paintings?" Natsu asked.

"I throw them away," Gray answered.

"You don't . . ." Juvia caught the meaningful look in Gray's eye and she smiled down at her menu. With a little giggle and color in her cheeks, she said, "Gray-sama couldn't share those last few anyway."

Lucy restrained a laugh and looked at Natsu. Natsu looked dumbstruck. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Gajeel chuckled, "You should tell Laxus, we could start having you do murals. I bet you love painting little naked angels."

Gray fell back in his seat and glared at Gajeel. "Are you guys going to make this a thing now?"

"How can we not?" Natsu asked. "Gray, do you want to paint me?" He leaned and little bit forward and added in a whisper, "in the nude?" When Gray responded with a tired sighed, Natsu grinned and asked, "Is this why you're always looking at my ass?"

Gray scrunched up his face with an expression of confusion. "Why the hell would I want to look at your ass?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nobody looks at your ass man."

"I'll have you know I have a nice ass, Lucy looks at it all the time!" Natsu exclaimed. He bumped Lucy with his elbow, "Don't ya Luce?"

Lucy covered her burning face. "Yea, sure, I guess."

Erza nodded. "It is actually a very nice ass. I'm a little bit jealous of it."

Jellal cleared his throat. "So Lucy, have you all planned a honeymoon yet?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, we haven't really taken the time to sit down and decide yet. I was thinking something tropical . . ."

"We could come here!" Natsu offered.

Lucy raised a brow, "It would be a little bit too cold here in October Natsu . . ."

"Where would be good that time of year then?" Natsu asked.

"Oh you two will definitely have to fly. My mom has been to a lot of the islands, I'm sure she would have a few suggestions of places," Levy offered.

Natsu paled, "Fly?"

"Haven't you flown before Natsu?" Lucy asked, wondering in her mind how she could have possibly missed this.

Natsu didn't answer with words, instead made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a choke and attempted to wave her off. Gray leaned forward on the table and grinned, "Of course he's never flown. He can't even play flight simulation video games without having to hurl."

"That was one time Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Maybe Natsu could get some good drugs? Dramamine always helps Gajeel," Juvia offered.

Levy chuckled, "Just if he takes it, plan on having a sleeping Natsu for the whole plane ride."

Natsu laughed nervously, "Yea sure. If it works for Gajeel." He turned to Lucy with a panicked grin, "Flying sounds awesome."

Lucy smiled and patted his thigh. She leaned in close, "Maybe we could find somewhere we could drive to instead."

Natsu sighed loudly with relief and leaned into her. His lips tickled her throat when he whispered, "God, I love you so much."

An exhausted looking pirate came to the table with a tray of drinks in her hand. She breathed in and out slowly before plastering on a fake smile and saying, "Yo ho my mateys! I got yer poisons right here. Argh ya'll ready ta pick yer grub?"

"Those drinks aren't actually poison are they?" asked Erza. Her eyes narrowed, "Because that would be extremely dangerous and illegal."

The pirate raised a brow and cocked her head as if she was trying to discern whether Erza was actually being serious. Lucy worried this was going to get them some spit in their food. Jellal chuckled, "It's pirate lingo honey, she wants to take the order."

"Oh! My apologies," Erza picked up her menu, "I think we need a few more minutes but could we start with a pirate's bounty? That appetizer looks like it has a little bit of something for everyone." Then before the pirate could say another word Erza added, "And if you don't use any more pirate talk we will reward you _handsomely_."

The pirate looked relieved when she wrote the appetizer order in her book. "You got it ma'am. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When she disappeared, Natsu whined, "Aww Erza! Now we won't get the pirate booty shake when they deliver our food!"

Gajeel chuckled, "Don't worry, I may or may not have told them it was somebody's birthday when I made the reservation."

Levy's brows furrowed as she became very interested in her menu. "The food here had better be fantastic." she grumbled.

* * *

Mermaid heel was loud; people talking, bass bumping, colorful lights blaring, loud. Normally Bixlow would have loved it. The music, the crowds, and the attractive and sassy bartenders all made this place one of his favorite parts of their beach vacation. Last year he hadn't wanted to leave. Tonight however, he found it frustrating. He couldn't hear what Lisanna was saying, and Cana kept dragging Lisanna off places where he couldn't touch her or even see her. So much for staying close all night.

Bixlow was ready to call it a night and head back to the house. He was tired of having to turn down girls wanting to dance. Sending them Freed's way was extremely entertaining, but it was getting old. He couldn't sit in the booth they had camped out in because Laxus currently was taking up most of the bench with Mira in his lap, kissing in a way that had already earned them at least three shouts of "Get a room!" Elfman and Evergreen had snuck away within moments of arriving and Freed was now way too drunk to be real company. He kept looking back at Laxus and sighing, "They are just so in love."

Bixlow left Freed and waded his way through the throngs of people to the bar hoping that another drink would return him to his usual good-natured self. Then he was going to find Cana and tear his girl away from her. He smiled at the idea that Lisanna might be his. He was going to kiss her when he found her too. The thought was cheering him up already.

He wondered if he could convince her to sneak away with him. He couldn't wait until they got back to the house. He wanted her so bad that all day he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Tonight he wasn't going to let her fall asleep before him. Tonight would be the night they went a bit further, he could tell by the way the very air between them had sizzled all day. All this time trapped among curious onlookers was driving him mad.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find the very person he had been longing to see. She looked so cute with her hair pulled back in little pigtails and her short shorts. The mesh cutout on her shirt was leaving very little to the imagination about what was underneath and now two drinks into the evening he found himself struggling to keep his eyes where they should be. She smiled coyly at him and curled her finger, beckoning him to bring his face closer. He bent down to her level and she lifted slightly to shout, "Do you want to dance?"

He smiled and nodded, then kissed her passionately to seal the deal. When he pulled away her eyes sparkled and her smiling cheeks were bright red. At that moment he couldn't think of another thing in this world that brought him as much joy as that expression. He was trapped, stupefied by it until she took his hand and pulled him towards the jam packed dance floor. It was hard to follow her, she was so tiny that she could squeeze between people with ease. Still, there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone separate them so he just barreled on through, ignoring the angry cries that he left in his wake.

She found a spot just big enough to give them room to sway side to side and the look she gave him made him feel like he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Once her hips started moving with the beat his hands had to be on them. She smiled and ran her tongue along her teeth then turned to rub her backside against him and he found himself struggling to remember to breathe much less dance. The club smelled of sweat and booze but she was lavender and something sweet that made Bixlow even hungrier for her, it was intoxicating. It felt as if the world around him had disappeared and there was nothing but her and him and electricity that fizzled between them. The song changed to something even more fast paced and it was all Bixlow could do to keep up with her. Then her hips started moving in a more suggestive way and Bixlow knew, this was how he was going to die and he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

When Gray made his way onto the deck, Juvia was already settled in the swing waiting for him. At first he thought she may have fallen asleep, but when a breeze passed through and tousled her hair, a soft smile formed on her lips. For a moment he just watched her enjoy the ocean, her peaceful expression swelling the love in his heart to overflowing. She was so beautiful.

He slowly came close to her and held out a glass. He didn't want to disturb her moment so he kept his voice soft when he said. "I hope this is what you wanted, there were like thirty open bottles of wine in that fridge."

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him in a way that pleased him like a dog that had been told good boy. Gray was pretty sure if he had a tail it would be wagging. "I'm sure whatever Gray-sama picked, Juvia will like," she said as she took it. She lifted the glass to take a small sip then smiled again, "it's perfect."

Gray settled into the swing next to her, his desire to be close caused him to put his hip right next to hers and an arm round her back on the swing. He could almost laugh at how drastically Juvia had changed him over the course of a year. He always thought he hated touching others, he had a bubble and nobody was supposed to be in it, especially after his last girlfriend had used touch against him. Hugs were always awkward, even sometimes a handshake had been more than he was willing to give. Now he found himself not able to touch Juvia enough. Nothing comforted him more than the softness of her skin or her hair. Her hugs were like a warm compress for the aches of a long day. Her kisses were sweet nectar, being inside her was paradise. Even now being this close didn't feel like close enough. He lowered his head to plant a sweet kiss her lips and was rewarded with a happy hum.

"This place will always have such a special place in Juvia's heart," she murmured.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Gray asked.

"This is where Gray-sama finally let Juvia in," Juvia sighed. She settled in closer making the scent of her shampoo reach his nose, reminding him of the smell of flowers after a good rain. He smiled and kissed her hair, then rested his cheek on her head.

"I should have done it sooner," Gray whispered.

Juvia hummed and shook her head. "It is something that can't be rushed. Gray-sama did it when Gray-sama was ready. Juvia wouldn't have it any other way."

Gray smiled and kissed her again before asking, "Tomorrow's our last full day here do you wanna do anything special?"

Juvia's eye's went wide. "Oooh let's putt putt again!"

"Yeah? You liked that last year?"

"Yes! Juvia can't wait to kick Gray-sama's butt!" Juvia punched a fist into the air.

"Hey, I remember it being pretty close last year."

"Only because Gray-sama cheated."

"I think you liked my cheating," Gray said with a grin.

Juvia giggled, "Juvia may have learned a few cheats of her own." She tilted her head up and kissed Gray is such a way that it woke every nerve in his body and made his toes curl.

"You keep that up I'm not gonna be able to sit here peacefully on the porch with you," Gray gasped.

Juvia smiled, "Maybe Juvia is done with being peaceful."

Gray didn't need another invitation. He took her wine from her hand and his beer, and set them on the table next to the swing. Then he bent close to her and murmured, "Let's get back to those later," before settling his lips on hers.

* * *

There was a quiet excitement that had hummed between them the entire walk home. Their four companions had been rowdy, singing and shouting, but not Lisanna and Bixlow, they lagged behind with secret smiles, both anxious to pick up the step but reluctant to reveal their eagerness. Lisanna knew this was quick, but there was no precedence here, how do you know when you're ready to sleep with someone you've known nearly your whole life? She trusted him, she wanted him, and her lust addled mind couldn't think of a reason to wait.

When they entered the main foyer, Laxus swung a giggling Mira over his shoulder and with a grin said, "Night." Lisanna wished she and Bixlow were at a point in their relationship where they could disappear to their room so easily but she knew better.

Then Freed turned to them, and with an extremely serious face said, "Do you ever think that butterflies aren't really real but actually a figment of our collective imaginations? How can something so beautiful and yet so fragile survive in this terrible, cruel world?"

"Oh for the love of all that's holy," Cana sighed and rolled her eyes. She took his arm and gave Lisanna a salute. "This guy needs to hit the hay, though I'm pretty sure you two will be just fine on your own."

Lisanna grinned nervously up at Bixlow and he smiled warmly back. Despite his pleasant expression, his eyes were hungry, and the way he looked at Lisanna made her feel a combination of excitement and nervousness that made it hard to breathe. She turned and walked in the direction of their room trying to fight down the tightness forming in her chest, afraid to look back because she might be inspired to attack him in the hall.

*****this is the sexy time part, warning slight NSFW*******

Bixlow was on her the moment their door shut, his mouth eager and hungry. His hands drifted down until they found her ass, then with a squeeze she was lifted into the air. She smiled through her open mouth kisses and wrapped her thighs around him. Her entire body tingled warmly in anticipation. She deepened the kiss, suddenly desperate to get closer in any way possible. Her kiss seemed to make him lose control, they drifted backwards and Lisanna squeaked as she felt her back hit the door.

They broke apart for a moment, she giggled and Bixlow whispered, "shit, sorry," into her throat before planting open mouth kisses across her neck. Lisanna gasped for air and dug her nails into his shoulders. His body pressing her up against the door felt like too much and not enough all at the same time, she ground her hips into his and his mouth stopped. He breathed out deeply and said, "How the fuck are you this good at driving me crazy?"

Lisanna giggled and put her lips to his. "Bed," she murmured into his mouth and he smiled and turned them around. He tossed her down on the bed and she wiggled backwards until her head hit to pillow. When he started removing his shirt, she started to suit but paused before getting her shirt over her head. Lisanna knew she had seen his abs before since he had spent nearly the entire week half naked, but for some reason now, alone in this room with only moonlight, they were extremely distracting. She wanted to run her tongue along his chest, she wanted to bite him.

"See something you like?" he asked with a cocky grin, snapping her out of her stupor.

She bit her lip and looked up at him, then pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed the shirt aside and said, "Maybe . . ." To her surprise he groaned, then covered his eyes and sagged in place. Lisanna frowned down at herself, "Is something wrong?"

He lowered his hand to his mouth and regarded her with smiling eyes. "Absolutely nothing is wrong." He crawled along the bed until his nose was next to hers and sighed, "You're just so beautiful." Then he used his kisses to push her down onto the mattress.

Lisanna swelled with pride from his compliment. She sighed happily as Bixlow shifted to kiss her neck and then her shoulders. Then when he arrived at the swell of her breasts, he chuckled and said, "now this won't do." His hand snaked around her and released the clasp of her bra and he tossed it aside. He stared at her for a moment before whispering "beautiful" then covering one of her nipples with his mouth. When his tongue flicked across it, she jerked upward with sharp breath in response. He smiled and then sucked, heat pooled quickly in her belly and she pressed her hips into the bed with a moan.

Bixlow paused with a breathy laugh, "You make such wonderful sounds." He licked, sucked, and grazed his teeth across the soft skin of her chest and stomach as his free hand undid the button on her shorts, when the zipper was down she lifted her hips to allow him to shove them to her knees. She used her toes to pull them the rest of the way.

He looked down at her underwear and grinned. "Leopard print?"

Lisanna couldn't help but smile back. "They seemed appropriate."

"They were, but they aren't anymore," he murmured. He pulled the panties off and tossed them aside then, before Lisanna had a chance to feel hesitant, his tongue firmly swept from the bottom of her entrance to top, the sudden warmth of his mouth followed the cool sensation of its absence making her gasp.

"B.. .b . .. bixlow?" she quivered when his tongue made another pass.

"Get comfortable kitty," he murmured with a chuckle as he peppered kisses along her thighs. "I've been waiting all week for a chance to make you purr."

* * *

*******it's safe now, sexy time is over (sorry sexy time liking people)********

Lisanna knew that she had to be glowing. After a late night and a very satisfying morning, she couldn't get the sensation of Bixlow's hands, tongue, and other surprisingly perfect sized body parts out of her mind. Every time he looked at her she felt her cheeks go up in flames. He had put a permanent smile on her face. It was a no brainer to offer to switch places with Freed and drive Bixlow home. Another day at the beach just didn't sound like fun if Bixlow wasn't going to be there.

Bixlow loaded their bags in her trunk and looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you sure you want to leave today? Freed was ready to take me back you know, it's okay if you wanted another day at the beach."

Lisanna smiled, "Of course silly. Why would I want to stay if you're leaving?" His wide relieved grin warmed her heart. How strange to be in a position where Bixlow would be so excited to spend time with her.

She pulled herself into the driver's seat and turned the key. Bixlow got into the seat next to her and leaned his seat back. He looked her up and down and bit his lip."So uhh . . . does that mean you'll be coming home with me tonight?"

Lisanna licked her lips and smiled slyly. "Only if we share the bed this time."

Cana's head popped up in the back seat. "Look I can drive if you guys just wanna use the back seat the whole time. I really don't mind."

Lisanna grabbed her chest. "Dammit Cana, I thought you were asleep. You scared me." When she pulled away from the curbed, she added, "Also gross, no thanks."

Bixlow rolled his head back to grin at Cana. "That would be a no from the lady."

Cana smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. "But not a no from you you sly dog." She laid back down with a chuckle. "See, you left her too satisfied. If you left her wanting a little bit more she'd probably be up for it."

"Cana!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"What? It's true," Cana teased.

"It is not!" Lisanna wrinkled her nose. "You know just because I was leaving didn't mean that you had to leave too. I'm sure Freed would have given you ride tomorrow."

"No way, Freed doesn't let you eat in the car," Cana complained.

Lisanna released an exasperated sigh. At least there were some perks to having Cana in the car. She held a hand back and said, "Fine, gimme the meat."

Bixlow chortled. "Did you really just say 'gimme the meat'?"

Lisanna shrugged. "Yeah, you have to or Cana doesn't share her jerky."

Cana's head popped up, her mouth already full of chips. "Yeah, it's the rules." She slapped a jerky stick in Lisanna's hand.

Bixlow looked over his shoulder at the massive bag of food near Cana's feet. "Why do you have so many snacks?"

"Can't drink in the car," Cana said.

Bixlow stared at the food for a while then he asked, "Do I have to say gimme the meat?"

Cana's lips tip up in a mischievous grin. "No, you have to say nothing tastes as good as Lisanna."

Lisanna cried, "Cana!" just as Bixlow replied, "Nothing tastes as good as Lisanna," and held out his hand. Lisanna gaped at him open mouthed, amazed that he could say such a thing with a straight face. He just grinned and winked, then bit into his jerky with a saucy growl. "You're off your game Cana, that wasn't even hard," Bixlow teased.

"Nah, I got what I wanted," Cana laughed. "Lisanna's face was definitely worth it."

Lisanna scowled at Cana through her rearview mirror. Bixlow drew her attention back to him by reaching over and lacing his fingers through hers. With a soft smile he lifted her hand and kissed it, then placed their hands back between them on the armrest. Lisanna smiled and relaxed back into her seat. From the back she heard Cana groan, "You guys are too cute, it makes me want to puke." Lisanna smiled wider, it had been a very good week.


	21. Sweet Tooth

Yukino knew her plastered on smile was slowly fading but fifteen minutes was just too long to pick out a dozen cookies. The customer tapped her lip and lifted up on her toes to drawl out, "Well I really like the kitty in the front but. . . oh that flower in the back is all my favorite colors!" She stopped and looked at Yukino, " How many do I have left again?"

"Just one more to make a dozen," Yukino said brightly between clenched teeth. It took all her self restraint not to shout 'just take them all!' and throw the box at the woman. The cookies were simple, they were all beautiful, they all tasted the same. This customer was crazy.

"I just don't know. . ."

Yukino felt her heart start to race. Sting came in half and hour ago and offered to help since he had nothing better to do that day. Right before the woman came in, Yukino had just started showing him how to dip cookies. What if he had started without her? What if he had made a huge mess? What if he had decided to try to finish up the cake she was working on? Sometimes when he was trying to help he forgot that he wasn't always capable. Sting believed he was good at everything and this was one of the rare places he was not.

"Could you possibly pull those two out so that I could look at them up close?" the woman asked.

"Tell you what, how about you just have both. The flower will be on the house," Yukino offered. She grabbed the kitty cookie and threw it in the box.

"Oh, but won't the kitty weigh more since it's bigger? What if that's more than I want to pay?" the woman whined.

Yukino stared at the woman, she could feel her eye start to twitch. She tried very hard to keep smiling but she must have failed because the woman turned bright red and said, "Actually yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

Yukino breathed a sigh of relief. She weighed and bagged the box of cookies in record time then deserted the woman at the counter after shoving the receipt in her direction.

She practically sprinted into the back and what she found there made her stop in her tracks. The ringing of the front door's bell signaling the woman's exit barely registered. Sting had started dipping, he was completely covered in chocolate and every cookie he had finished was half dipped, half covered in chocolate fingerprints.

He looked up with a white grin that seemed even brighter beneath the layer of dark chocolate that currently striped his face. "See I told you I could handle this. I got the whole tray finished no problem."

"No problem?" Yukino smiled and wrinkled her brow. "Sting, the chocolate is all over you!"

Sting held out his arms and looked down at the now chocolate colored apron he wore. "I may have gone a little bit overboard when shaking off the excess." He looked up at her and studied her face. "Wait? Are you upset about this? You took so long I thought this would help."

"Maybe I should do the other trays," Yukino said without thinking.

Sting visibly crumbled. He looked at his tray. "I didn't do these right, did I?"

Yukino came over to his table. She didn't want to hurt his feeling, but she also recognized that encouraging too much might cause him to forge ahead and help some more. "These are fine, it's just going to be a little bit more work to cover up the fingerprints."

"Ahhhh, I knew those didn't look right. How are yours so crisp and clean?"

"I think the overzealous shaking is the culprit," Yukino said with a giggle. She noticed that Sting's smile looked a little sad so she said, "There is something else you could help me with though."

Sting looked up. "What?"

Yukino pulled a massive stack of cardboard from under the table. "Boxes, do you think you could make up all these boxes for me? I'm almost completely out up front."

Sting frowned down at the perforated stack and scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm sure I could do that." He reached out with a chocolate covered hand and Yukino stopped him by grabbing his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"After you get washed up," she ordered. When he retreated, she pulled her hand back and frowned down at it. Now she was chocolate dipped as well.

Sting looked down at himself and grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, probably don't want a buncha chocolate all over your white boxes."

"Exactly," Yukino said with a smile.

Sting pulled off his apron and frowned down at his shirt. Everywhere that hadn't been covered by the apron had a brown, chocolate coating. "Oh Sting," Yukino giggled, she couldn't believe he made such a mess!

Sting looked up at her and smiled, "I guess it's a good thing I have my gym bag. I'm going to need another shirt." He pulled his shirt off and went to wash his arms in the sink. Yukino's smiling lips went slack. She didn't think she could ever tire of seeing him with his shirt off. She absentmindedly licked the little bit of chocolate from her finger and found herself thinking maybe bringing a little melting chocolate home with them tonight would be a good idea.

Sting looked up at her and shook some water from his hands. His mouth turned up in a cheeky grin, "You want me to keep the shirt off?" He dried his hands on a paper towel.

Yukino covered her burning cheeks. "Oh sorry. Was I staring?"

Sting chuckled and closed the distance between them. He pulled her hands from her face and smiled. "Why are you apologizing? I like when you look at me like that."

Yukino lifted a hand to wipe a spot of chocolate from his face. "I can't believe you managed to make such a mess!"

Sting took her hand, then put the finger in his mouth and sucked the chocolate off. Yukino knew she had to be bright red all over now, she felt like she was on fire. Sting leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips that made the world disappear. Yukino ran her hand down his chest and up his back. Then the timer for the oven went off.

Yukino's eyes opened wide and she pushed him away. "Stop distracting me!" she exclaimed with a smile. She hurriedly rinsed her hands then threw on some oven mitts and pulled open the oven doors.

Sting chuckled and leaned against a table. "I can't help myself."

Yukino pulled out tray after tray of cookies and moved them to the cooling rack. "Well you better start, I've got a very large cake that I need to decorate and if you make me mess it up with your wily ways I will not be happy."

"We can't have that now," Sting teased, stretching his arms above his head.

Yukino playfully rolled her eyes when he released the stretch with a flex. "And put a shirt on, you're going to give the ladies who come for afternoon tea a heart attack," she scolded.

* * *

  


Sunday morning felt like the end of summer break. Every minute her departure crept a little bit closer, about lunchtime, that reality felt soul crushing. Lisanna couldn't believe that she was going to drive an hour away. Sure Bixlow's apartment wasn't exactly the coziest or the cleanest but it had him in it. Suddenly her adorable city apartment sounded so bleak.

Living downtown had never bothered her before. An hour was nothing, she could be back in Magnolia so quickly she had never thought anything of it. If she really wanted to, she could come every night. It just meant getting up before the sun and if the weekend was anything to measure by, it meant doing that after staying up until midnight with Bixlow. Her patients counted on her to be alert and pay attention. Staying at Bixlow's during the week would be a terrible idea. Not to mention the fact that this was all still very new. Sure, she never wanted to leave but maybe Bixlow would get tired of her, maybe he needed some space. She'd have to be careful, she wouldn't want to overstay her welcome.

She opened one of the kitchen cabinets hoping to find something to fill the hole rapidly forming in her stomach. All Bixlow had was a box of generic brand rainbow colored cereal and a half eaten jar of peanut butter. If it wasn't for Yajima, Bixlow would surely starve. She couldn't leave his cabinets like this. She had to take him to the grocery store. Did they still have time to get to a grocery store? A tear slipped free and trailed down her cheek.

Bixlow came out of the bathroom, lazily grinning as he stretched his arms over his head. "Hey Lis, do ya wanna go get something to eat or. . ." Bixlow stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at her face. He squinted and asked, "Are you crying?"

"No. . ." Lisanna whimpered. She slapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her quivering lip.

Bixlow sauntered over to her and pulled her close. "Sure looks like crying to me but what do I know? Maybe this is how you sneeze or you got something in your eye."

"You don't have any food in your cabinets," she sobbed into his chest.

"Well usually I don't do much more than sleep here. When I'm hungry I go to Freed's cause he has fancy stuff." She could feel him shake slightly with a quiet laugh as he rubbed her back. "That's not really why you're crying is it? That's a strange reason for tears. . ."

"I don't want to go. . ." She sobbed into his chest.

"Don't you still have a few hours? How long was I in the bathroom?" Bixlow teased.

Lisanna pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I still have a few hours." she sniffled.

Bixlow ran a thumb across her cheek and smiled. "Then let's enjoy these last few hours. Don't worry about tonight."

"Okay." Lisanna attempted to smile, but the way her lip shook and her nose leaked completely ruined the happy picture.

Bixlow cradled her face in his hands. "Ahhh Lis, you're acting like you'll never see me again."

Lisanna pouted, "Well it feels like that."

"I could come visit you next weekend after my Saturday shift if you want." Bixlow shifted his hands to run them down her back. They stopped at the small of her back and pulled her close.

Lisanna smiled so wide her face hurt. "You would drive out to my place?"

"Of course."

Lisanna tilted her head slightly. "Can your car even make it to where I live?"

Bixlow grimaced and shrugged, "I'd like to think so?"

Lisanna furrowed her brow and tapped her lip. "But then I wouldn't be able to see you til late Saturday," she said more to herself than him.

"We'll look I'm sorry kitty but I can't take off. . ."

Lisanna put a hand to his chest to stop him. "No, I know. It's just I think I'll come here instead, if that's okay. At least I can hang out with you while you're at your work. We'd have more time that way."

"And we could have sex in the back stairwell?" Bixlow asked with a slow grin forming on his face.

Lisanna made an exaggerated pout. "I am not that kind of girl mister!" she said shaking a finger at him.

Bixlow just grinned wider. He leaned down and murmured in her ear, "But you are the kind who would come fool around with me in my room for the rest of the afternoon, right?"

Lisanna giggled, "maybe. . ."

He squeezed her close and sighed, "I'm going to have to buy a bulk box of condoms for next weekend."

Lisanna pulled back to look him in the eye with a raised brow. "What makes you think you're going to need that?"

Bixlow looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm I don't know. I think a little kitty told me."

Lisanna snorted, "If you want to fool around you're going to have to feed me first." Bixlow reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Lisanna started, "You have barely anything here and I don't think Freed would apprecia . . ." She squeaked when she was tugged close into his chest. She felt him mess with his phone behind her head. "What are you doing?" she asked in a muffled cry.

"Ordering delivery . . . And done. . ." He tossed the phone on the couch and looked down at her. "We've got half an hour til it's here."

Lisanna grinned up at him, "How ever will we fill the time?"

He squeezed her butt and grinned, "I've got a few ideas."

#

Lucy pursed her lips and scowled down at her phone.

Brandish bent towards her with a smile. "So just us girls then?"

Lucy nodded and made a forced smile. "I'm so sorry about this Brandish, Natsu's just not going to be able to make it."

Brandish laced her arm into Lucy's and steered her towards the store. "No worries, it will be easier this way. I was worried he would break stuff in there anyway."

Lucy chuckled, "He is prone to getting a little bit overexcited."

Brandish smiled, "I'm sure you might feel a little bit overexcited as well once you see what these guys have in here."

They went through the double doors and Lucy gasped with excitement. Linens, candles, and vases of every shape and color. An entire wall of different patterns of china and chargers. Table after table set up with unique and beautiful centerpiece ideas. There was so much to look at and touch, Lucy could spend all day here.

Brandish clapped her hands. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

  


Meredy looked up from her coffee when a pink box was dropped on the table in front of her. Lyon smiled brightly, "These are for you."

Meredy frowned down at the box. "What are these?"

"Why, donuts of course!" Lyon said.

Meredy furrowed her brow, "Why are you giving me these?"

Lyon cleared his throat. "Just something to let you know I appreciate all your hard work. The officers in this precinct do such a wonderful job of keeping us all safe."

Meredy gave him a large fake smile. "Well I'm not really a fan of sweets myself but I'll leave them here in the break room for everyone."

Lyon opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it quickly and frowned. "Oh. . .right . . .well, thank you. I guess I should be going then." Meredy just stared at him and he grimaced. "As always, it's been a pleasure seeing you."

Meredy watched him leave. She slowly rose to tiptoe to the doorway and make sure he was on his way out of the building. She swore she heard him whispering to himself, "doesn't like sweet. . . What could I get that isn't sweet?" as he left out the front door. He was such a dork, she found herself grinning despite herself. Then she nearly jumped when Kagura asked, "Why are you being mean to Dr. Vastia?"

"Jesus Kagura, I forgot you were in here!" Meredy said with her hand to her chest.

"Why did you forget I was in here? I was sitting at the table with you. Your situational awareness makes me question your ability to do your job." Kagure frowned down at the pink box. "And you didn't answer my question, why are you being mean to Dr. Vastia?"

Meredy walked back and took her seat at the table. "I wasn't being mean. I spoke to him didn't I?"

"You told him you don't like sweets, that's not true, you love sweets."

"Oh whatever, he doesn't need to know everything about me." Meredy opened the box and nearly squealed. "How did he manage to find such adorable donuts?" She lifted one that was frosted pink and covered with hearts. "Look at these!"

Kagura wrinkled her brow. "I don't see what's so adorable about the color pink and misrepresentations of a major organ."

"You are so bizarre sometimes," Meredy said with a click of her tongue. She took a bite out of the donut and made a happy hum. "These are actually really good."

Kagura crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be mean to Dr. Vastia, he is the captain's dear friend. He is also an extremely talented chiropractor. If it weren't for him I never would have been back to one hundred percent after my little fall."

"Your little fall? Why do you keep calling it that? You fell three stories into a dumpster!"

Kagura raised a brow. "Did I die?"

Meredy wrinkled her nose. "Umm . . .no?"

"Then it's a little fall," Kagura said with a small nod.

Erza's head poked into the break room. "Do I smell something sweet?"

Meredy shoved the rest of the doughnut in her mouth, then slammed the box shut and pulled them close. "These are mine, I'm not sharing."

Kagura frowned, "But you told Dr. Vastia you would make sure _all_ the officers got them."

"These are from Lyon?" Erza came over and tore the box from Meredy hands. She opened the box and sighed happily. "Not only do they smell good, they are the most beautiful donuts I've ever seen!"

"Lyon gave them to me," Meredy whined.

"You told him that you didn't want them, you told him you didn't like sweets," Kagura pointed out.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about tattling!" Meredy snapped.

"Wait, Lyon brought these for you? He only does that kind of thing when. . ." Erza's eyes went wide. "You told him you don't like sweets! Why would you do that to us?"

Meredy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean to _us_?"

"If Lyon is infatuated with you it means he'll shower you with gifts of adoration." Erza put her hand to the sides of her face and cried, "But now that you've said you don't like sweets, we'll be stuck with things like carrot sticks! Carrot sticks won't make you feel better after a hard day!"

Kagura crossed her arms, "If you ask me she doesn't deserve any gifts."

"I didn't ask for gifts!" Meredy shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Erza shoved half a doughnut in her mouth and moaned. "We could have been having these delicious marvels every week. I don't think I can ever forgive you!"

Kagura stroked her chin, "He might bring bagels or sandwiches you know, I wouldn't mind sandwiches."

Meredy slumped in defeat. "I don't want him to bring anything though."

Erza cocked her head. "Why? What's wrong with Lyon? Why won't you give him a chance?"

Kagura shrugged, "He is a man Erza. What isn't wrong with him?"

Erza snapped her head in Kagura's direction. "Nothing is wrong with him! I mean he does have that terrible license plate. . .And I think he spends more time on his hair than I do. . ." Erza paused and looked at Meredy. "Come to think of it, he might be a little too cultured for you."

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Meredy cried.

"Lyon likes things like fine wine, the Opera, ballroom dancing, art museums, epic novels . . ."

Meredy stopped her with, "How do you know I don't like those things?" When she saw Erza's raised brow she huffed, "I could like those things, you don't know me."

Erza smiled. "Okay then, what's your problem with Lyon?"

"His. . . His skin is too good." Meredy mentally cringed, that was a terrible excuse.

Erza cocked her head. "His skin is too good?"

Meredy sighed, she couldn't backpedal now. "It's so smooth and blemish free. He looks like he hasn't worked a day in his life."

"How do you know it's blemish free you've only seen his face and arms?" Erza asked.

"That's right, under his shirt he might be horribly disfigured," Kagura offered.

Meredy grimaced, "I guess I could always hope."

Erza took a step closer and eyed Meredy curiously. "I don't understand, are you saying because he has nice skin he's not attractive."

Meredy chewed on the side of her cheek. That wasn't how she felt at all, but if it would make the interrogation stop. "Yes."

Erza grinned wide and pointed a finger. "Ah ha! You hesitated, you're clearly lying. You _do_ find him attractive."

Kagura nodded, "Come on Meredy you should know better than to try and lie to us."

Meredy snatched a doughnut out of the box and took an angry bite. "I don't have to explain myself to you guys."

"I still think you should give him a chance," Erza said as she took a seat and pulled the doughnut box closer.

Kagura shrugged and picked up some paperwork she had sitting on the table in front of her. "Personally I could care less but let me know if he brings sandwiches."

Meredy rolled her eyes. She grabbed one more doughnut then with a middle fingered gesture she escaped from the break room. She needed to figure out a way to tell Lyon he was wasting his time on her without breaking his heart.

* * *

  


"You know, this is nice. I don't do this often enough anymore," Natsu said.

Cana raised a brow as she slid a beer towards him. "There is no way you have a good reason for being here." She leaned over the table. "So what's going on? Did you mess up with Lucy? Are you in the dog house? Is she leaving you for someone actually handsome?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "What? No! Of course not." He pouted into his beer, "And I'm handsome . . ." then he shoved a finger in her face and shouted, "you take that back!"

"Okay, okay, you're handsome," Cana grinned and added, "for a little guy."

"And noooo, I'm not in the dog house," he took a sip and grimaced before finishing with, "yet."

Cana laughed, "I knew it! You did do something! I never see you anywhere without Lucy."

"I go some places without Lucy," Natsu scowled at Cana's heightened brow. "I do have to go to work sometimes Cana."

Cana's eyes cut to the door and she grinned. "So do I, I'll be back in a bit sparky."

Natsu knew he was just putting off going home and facing the music. An entire lifetime of picking fights with anybody who looked at him wrong, and now he was worried about seeing his future bride; it was pathetic. He just didn't want to see that look of disappointment she gave him when he did this kinda thing, it always broke his heart. Natsu sighed. Maybe he should just go already. He wondered if she would feel better if he let her punch him a few times. Punching always made him feel better.

He was about to take another sip when a firm pinch on his ear pulled him out of his seat and made him drop his mug. "Ow, ow, ow Lucy!" He cried but Lucy ignored him and continued to pull him along until they were all the way out in the parking lot by her car. When she let go he rubbed his ear and said "Geez Luce, so mean!"

Lucy crossed her arms, her mouth was a frighteningly tight line. "Natsu, are you not going to show up every time you decide something might be boring?"

"Lucy I had to work, I'm sorry. The rental company thing slipped my mind and I promised Gray. . ."

"Are you honestly going to try and convince me that Gray would have minded you leaving for an hour to do wedding stuff with me?"

Natsu's mouth dropped. "Holy shit, you were there for a whole hour! That must have been terrible!"

Wrong answer, he knew it the moment it came out of his mouth. It was confirmed by the fire that started burning in Lucy's eyes. "Actually Natsu it wasn't terrible, it was fun, or at least, it would have been fun if you had been there, but I couldn't enjoy it, because every time I saw something I wanted to comment on to you, I couldn't. All I had was Brandish."

Natsu scratched his head. "Brandish was no good? I thought you guys were getting along better these days."

"Brandish was fine. I _do_ like Brandish but I'm not _marrying_ Brandish, Natsu." She tapped him hard in the head and said, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that this is our wedding not my wedding. It's not fun doing this on my own!"

Natsu looked at the ground and shook his head slowly. "I know. . .I know. I really did forget though."

Lucy combed her fingers through her hair and pulled slightly. "I'm sure you did Natsu but there's always some excuse when you don't want to participate. Sometimes you're going to have to do things that are boring, it's not fair to make me do all this stuff alone. Today felt like our engagement party all over again! Where is Natsu? Where is the groom? Is this what I'll have to look forward to? Someone who values fun over my feelings? What are you gonna do when I'm having a baby? Race wheelchairs down the hall while I'm in labor?"

Natsu chuckled at the image that suggestion made in his head. "Lucy there is no way you having a baby is going to be boring. I mean, I've heard you when you've had bad consti. . ."

"That's not the point!" Lucy shouted, cutting him off.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry Luce," Natsu said softly. "I'll do everything else, I promise. What do we have left to do? Is there something I can help you with now?"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose with a pained expression. "Umm, we still need to do the tuxes, the limo, get with Droy again about what flowers we want to do . . . Oh, you could go drop off the invitations at the calligrapher's for me. I needed to bring them by tomorrow but a big order came in that I have to work on."

Natsu tilted his head. "Wait a minute, we're actually paying someone to address envelopes?"

Lucy looked ready to strangle him. "Who's going to do it if we don't?"

"Well it wouldn't be too hard for you. . ." Natsu started. He backpedaled when he saw Lucy's eyes practically pop out of her head. "I mean, I guess I could do them."

Lucy threw up her arms. "You? Half the time you can't even read your handwriting how can we expect the mail service to!"

"I could use a compute . . ." Natsu stopped and grimaced at Lucy's scowl. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? He was just making this worse. "Sorry Luce, of course I can drop it by."

Lucy looked deflated and exhausted. She fixed her hair and smiled weakly. "Thanks." She began fishing in her purse. "Do you want to see what I picked for our centerpieces?"

If Natsu was absolutely honest, he didn't, but he was at least smart enough to know that saying so would piss Lucy off. So he smiled wide and said, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Lucy scrolled through the pictures in her phone and passed it to him when she found the right one. "I'm thinking we'll put this in the middle of the tables with tea lights and some kind of vase or jar with red, orange, and yellow flowers. Maybe mums or zinnias? I'll have to ask Droy what would be fresh looking in October. . ." she trailed off when she noticed Natsu's confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"This just looks like a slab of wood with like polyurethane on it," Natsu said.

Lucy finally smiled for real. "It is! Isn't it pretty, I thought it would give our tables a very rustic outdoorsy look that would work with the current setup of the vineyard. And you work with wood so it would kinda tie into that. Maybe you could even do wood burnings for the table numbers."

"How much are they charging for these things? I could basically make these for free from stuff I have in the backyard," Natsu chuckled.

Lucy's face dropped and she snatched the phone from his hand. "Well if you had actually come with me you could have told me that," she snapped.

Natsu panicked, he said the wrong thing yet again, and now Lucy had that look like she was trying to decide whether to slap him in the face or kick him in the balls. He smiled nervously and asked, "Soooo, does that mean you'd like me to make a bunch of these?"

Lucy blinked a few times, then she turned and opened the driver's side door to her car. When she was seated, she slammed the door shut and she peeled out of the parking lot without another word to Natsu. He waited for about fifteen minutes, hoping that she might turn back around. She didn't return. Unsure of what else to do, Natsu turned around and walked back into the bar. He sulked his way back to his bar stool and slumped down. Then he banged his head on the bar, hard. He hoped that it might give him some inspiration for how to fix this.

Gildarts plopped down on the stool next to him. "I'm not in the mood old man," Natsu groaned.

Gildarts closed one eye and regarded Natsu with the other, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Natsu slowly lifted his head and asked, "Seriously?"

Gildarts' laughter boomed through the restaurant. He slapped Natsu on the back so hard that Natsu almost hit his head a second time. "Sorry Natsu, can't say I've ever seen ya without a smile on your face."

Cana leaned down on the bar in front of them. "Natsu's in trouble with Lucy."

Gildarts laughed again, "I've sure been _there_ before. What did you do? Leave the toilet seat up? Sleep with her friend?"

Cana raised a brow, "It bothers me that you seem to think both those things are at the same level."

Gildarts held out a hand. "Oh honey, of course, they are totally not the same thing . . . Leaving the toilet seat up is only bad if she falls in."

Cana just rolled her eyes. "Don't take advice from this idiot Natsu, he has no clue what he's doing. Not to mention, he's already past his limit in booze for the night." Then she wandered off to help a customer at the other end of the bar.

"What does she know, I've convinced many a woman to take me back," Gildarts said with a grin. "So what did you do this time?"

"Lucy's mad cause I keep blowing off the wedding planning things," Natsu answered.

Instead of looking sympathetic Gildarts laughed. "She wants you to help pick out flowers and dresses? That's so lame! She should just be happy if you show up at the altar, that's more than I ever did."

Natsu made a sound of exasperation and shoved Gildarts off his stool. "Why are all the old men I know such idiots about women!"

Gildarts hopped up with his fists in front of his face. "You wanna go Natsu? I might be old but I bet I can still take you on, easy."

Natsu sighed, here was a fight right in front of him and he had no motivation to take it. He needed to get right with Lucy.

"If you love that girl and there's more than air in the giant thing sitting on your shoulders, you'll go talk to her . . .now," Makarov said. Natsu turned his head to his left, there was Makarov sitting crossed legged on the bar. Natsu had somehow walked right by him during his sad march to his stool.

"Why are you sitting on the bar?" Natsu asked.

Makarov crossed his arms. "I like it up here, I can see everything." Then he frowned and added, "Also I got up here to make a point that I still could and Laxus abandoned me." He hung his head miserably, "I might be stuck now."

Natsu stood and walked over to Makarov. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "You look so cute up there! Like a little gnome, maybe you'll give Mira good luck!"

Makarov slapped him on the forehead, hard. "Don't be disrespectful, brat!"

"Okay . . .okay . . ," Natsu rubbed his head.

Makarov put a finger in his face. "You get in your damn car and you drive home. Then you tell her you're sorry. Then you listen, really listen, let her say everything she needs to say without interrupting or trying to fix anything. You ask her what she needs you do to and you do it. Then you show up when she asks you to show up, women want to know for sure that you'll be there when they need you. That Lucy of yours isn't the type to ask anything of you unless she actually needs it."

Natsu grinned, "Since when do you give advice about women?"

"I'll have you know Mrs. Dreyar was a very happy woman," Makarov said proudly.

Natsu cocked his head, "There was a Mrs. Dreyar?"

Makarov smacked him again. "Where the hell did you think Ivan came from?"

"I don't know, a stork? What's with all the hitting?" Natsu said rubbing his head.

"Just trying to get that brain of yours to work," Makarov teased.

"Thanks old man, I should get going." Natsu pulled his keys from his pocket and started for the door.

"Wait!" Makarov called after him, "Who's going to get me down from here?"

Gildarts tapped Makarov on the shoulder, "Hey old man! Just you and me, just like old times."

"Oh for the love of . . ." Makarov grumbled before throwing his head back and shouting, "Cana!"

* * *

  


Lucy pulled the blankets more tightly around herself with a cranky groan. She was exhausted, her cheeks raw from crying the whole way home, but the comfort of sleep just would not come. She couldn't rest if Natsu wasn't there, the bed was just too cold.

She heard the front door open and close. The drop of Natsu's keys on the table, and the shuffle of him removing his shoes. Then the pad of footsteps until he stopped in the living room, the footsteps moving a little bit more quietly until he reached the bedroom door. Lucy remained still, she didn't feel ready to speak with him. She had been teetering between rage and self doubt for the last half hour and she wasn't sure which would come out when he tried to speak to her. She was pretty sure that neither would be productive.

She heard his soft footfalls around the bed, each step making her burrow down further. He settled on the bed and there was a pause. Lucy waited with baited breath. Would he lift the covers and look at her? Would he roll over and go to sleep with this hanging between them? The covers lifted and Natsu's curious expression dropped at the sight of her face. "Oh Lucy . . ." he sighed mournfully. Then he pulled himself under the covers next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Luce, I didn't realize this was so important to you."

Lucy sniffled. "Well it was. I'm used to having to do things by myself Natsu. So if it's so awful for you I can do it alone. That's not what I want but . . .whatever, I can do it. What bothers me is you pretended like you were going to come up until the last minute and then you blew it off! It made me look like an idiot. And then you had to audacity to complain about what I picked when you didn't even come to help me choose!"

He hugged her tighter and sighed sadly into her neck. Lucy found his touch oddly comforting and even though she was still mad she found herself tracing her fingers up and down the muscles in his back. When she continued her rant it was a little bit softer. "I don't need you treating me like an idiot when I did my best to make the decision without you. If you don't like my choices, then maybe you should show up. If you're going to be the type of husband who deserts me on every decision then comes behind me and insults everything I picked then I don't want it. I've already had a lifetime of that with dad, I'm not signing up for a lifetime of it with you."

"I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to insult you. It really was a good choice, it will look really nice," Natsu said.

"Couldn't you have said that first?"

"I wish I had." Natsu kissed her head and said, "I'm going to be better, I swear. I promise Luce I'll come to everything from now on."

"No Natsu," Lucy groaned. "You don't have to go to everything, just don't tell me you're coming when you aren't. Help me plan! I get it, you didn't want to look at table decorations, that's fine, but leaving me hanging like that sucked. If you had told me you didn't want to go we could have discussed what we wanted ahead of time. I could have sent you pictures of what I was choosing between. Instead, I was so mad that you bailed last minute and I didn't want to communicate with you at all. I know I can count on you for the big stuff but I need to be able to count on you for these little things too. Don't just go run off and play without me, our life together can't just be one big version of the engagement party where I have to be the adult while you run off and play in the pool."

"Okay," he whispered slowly. He pulled his head away and smoothed her hair. "So how will I know when it's important for me to be there?"

Lucy smiled. "I'll tell you, I'll say Natsu this is extremely important, you have to be there. For example our wedding ceremony is extremely important you have to be there."

Natsu rolled his eyes with a grin. "Well obviously I know that one Lucy."

"Well I can't be too careful," Lucy teased.

"I love you, I'm sorry I'm so bad at this."

"I love you too." Lucy sighed. "I know you're trying Natsu. I think we've both been alone for so long that we have to learn how to consider someone else when we make decisions. I'll try to be better about spelling things out for you and you just try and remember me when you have the impulse to run off."

"You got it Luce, we're a team," Natsu proclaimed with a grin.

Lucy smiled back. "Yep, a team." Then to make sure, he understood she forgave him she leaned in to kiss him sweetly and the last bit of tension disappearing when he eagerly kissed her back.


	22. An Artist's Eye

Natsu was thankful he had spoken to Makarov before apologizing to Lucy about missing their appointment with Brandish. He wasn't sure that he would have tried so hard to listen otherwise. It wasn't that he ignored her on purpose, he was just unfortunately cursed with a short attention span. All it would take is noticing the way Lucy's hair smelled or the sheen of her lipgloss, then the next thing he knew he was lost in a memory of them or a future plan and he would miss part of what she was saying. His brain was like Happy with a laser pen; when it noticed something new or unexpected, it just had to bound away after it.

His short attention span was how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. While Lucy was asking if he could go help her decide on centerpieces, she had stretched in an extremely delicious way that had his brain wandering to thoughts of her body instead of paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth. Then when he should have been admitting he hadn't been paying attention, he nodded and smiled hoping he could catch up when she gave him another reminder. Go figure she would remind him on the day of, when he and Gray were right in the middle of a job that required two people and was half an hour away from the rental place. He wished he could go back and not try to save his stupid pride. He could have saved them so much heartache just by asking 'what?'

Lucy had said it was okay that he didn't come but it was obvious that it wasn't. Otherwise she wouldn't have yelled in the parking lot, or cried the whole way home. The other thing that was obvious was that somewhere in her life Lucy had gotten used to being abandoned and his heart broke for her. Somewhere along the car ride home she had rationalized in her head that it was what she deserved from him and that wasn't okay. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was make Lucy feel lonely, it was a feeling that he himself had been all too familiar with. He wasn't going to be one of those people who Lucy loved who let her down, he wasn't going to be like Jude. The more he thought about it the more it enraged him, he wanted to punch himself in the face. How could he have done that to the person he loved more than anything else in the world?

He had to make sure she never felt like that again. At first he had considered telling her this but he knew at this point words would mean nothing. He could promise her he would be there until he was blue in the face but she probably wouldn't believe him. She would smile and nod, and tell him thank you, but on the inside she would be preparing herself for the let down. He certainly wouldn't believe himself if he were in her shoes. He would have to show her, he would have to prove it.

Natsu had started the week ready for action. He dropped off the envelopes at the expensive writing lady, and he scheduled an appointment to get his tux fitted. He had even wasted an evening looking at pictures of fall flowers online so that he would know what Lucy was talking about when the subject came up again. Unfortunately, it didn't. So he called Brandish. After she laid into him about stressing out the bride, she had been extremely helpful at both giving him ideas on where Lucy needed help and making him feel like a bigger ass.

The last few nights Natsu had tried to bring the subject up. Now that he knew all about centerpiece options and the things Lucy liked, he was eager to sort it out. Lucy however, was not. She always had an excuse; she was too tired, she needed to set up an appointment, she really needed to go take a shower. Lucy had said she forgave him but it was clear she hadn't, her disappointment in him hung over them like a dark cloud. Natsu had to think of a way to break through and bring sunshine back to her.

There was a deep sigh behind him. "I knew I wasn't hearing any nailing up here. What the hell are you doing? Having a wet dream about sandwiches?"

Natsu turned with pensive expression. "Hey. . . You do artsy type stuff right?"

Gray groaned. "Dammit, I knew you guys would make this a thing."

Natsu waved him off. "No, not like that. I need you to help me do something for Lucy."

"Natsu, I already told you I'm not painting you naked. . ." He curled his lip, "I'd never be able to get that image out of my head."

Natsu chuckled. "You know I'd never make you do that. It would be unfair to Juvia if you had my sexy bod in your head all the time. How could she ever compare?"

Gray slapped a hand to his face. "I don't know why I even try. You've got nothing but sea monkeys in that big pumpkin head of yours." He turned and started back for the ladder to the lower level. "I guess I'll just finish your stuff when I'm done with mine since you're gonna be up here wasting time."

"No, wait!" Natsu called. "I was being serious, I need help with something."

Gray stopped, he slowly turned back to Natsu with a furrowed brow. "Alright what do ya need?"

* * *

"Hey. . .Hey Meredy," came a hiss with a firm tap on her shoulder.

Meredy squeezed her eyes tightly shut and burrowed under the covers. "What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Meredy you're falling asleep. . ." Rusty groaned.

Meredy opened one eye, "and?"

Rusty threw his head back. "You're going to make me be the dick here aren't you?"

Both eyes were wide open now. "What's wrong with me falling asleep here."

"We talked about this Meredy. I don't understand why you're acting like this is some surprise."

Meredy sat up with a pout and rubbed her eyes. "I slept here last time. . ."

Rusty wrinkled his nose with distaste. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I drank too much and passed out. I should have sent you home. It set a bad precedence."

"Rusty, it's like three in the morning!" Meredy protested but she was already swinging her legs over the bed and searching for her clothes. She knew from past experience that this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

Rusty sighed. "I know but I'm working tomorrow. You know having you here interrupts my process. I need absolute solitude for my art. Waking up next to you just throws my whole day off."

Meredy frowned up at the massive canvas hung on the wall in front of her. It was dark and industrial, with abstract shapes that sagged in a dreary way. It suited her current mood perfectly. "Of course, god forbid I ruin your art," she said sarcastically.

Rusty made a noise of frustration. "Oh come on Meredy. I've been upfront with you from the start about how this would work. Besides, the show will be here before I know it, I need to create a few more pieces. I don't have time to waste with you."

Meredy continued to frown at the painting in front of her and crossed her arms. She was so tired, getting back to her place was going to be a massive hassle. Then she felt his hand on her back and then his lips at the crook of her neck. "We had fun didn't we? Look, you know I enjoy your company, you're a beautiful, sensuous woman, but I need to be an individual. I can't have you stifling me with your warm, tender care. To make true art there needs to be loneliness, there needs to be pain. In fact, I'd say my best work was done on the day after you've left me. You're just so inspiring for me."

Meredy shrugged him off and turned her head away. "I'm so lucky," she quipped.

He scrambled across the bed to look her in the eye with a stern expression. "Meredy, Meredy, Meredy, what has gotten into you? I thought you were my tough defender of the innocent, my strong, woman warrior. Don't tell me you've become one of those pieces of trash that laps up attention like a starving babe. I thought you were like me. That you didn't have to meet societal expectations. That you didn't need to be bogged down by relationships or family or love. That we came together as intellectuals helping each other with our primal needs."

Meredy rolled her eyes. There was a time when she had been so eager to be what he wanted her to be. When she had first met him, he was the TA of an art class she took for an easy A. He had seemed so cool, so mysterious, so the complete opposite of the idiots in her class. She had wanted so bad to be like him, to be someone he could be impressed by, someone he wanted to spend time with. After two years of hanging out where he hung out, following his social media and his art, he had finally asked her to his place for coffee. Now, another two years later, she wasn't sure of what she had actually achieved.

They had fallen into this cycle. He would convince her to come see him, make her feel special, and remind her that no one else was good enough to attract his interest. They would have a night of intense conversation and love making. Then when he was satisfied he would send her away. Every time she would be left with her head spinning, confused as to whether she should be happy or pissed that she had agreed to come. She used to think she was the kind of woman he was looking for. That he was worth the heartache because he was intelligent, he was handsome, and he was unique. That it was worth it because in his hands she felt like the most desirable woman on earth. For some reason lately it didn't feel like enough anymore. Lately she had been wondering what it would be like for Rusty to send her flowers, or want to go to lunch. She wondered what it would be like if he was more like Lyon.

His thumb stroked her cheek. "Ah Meredy, I don't like such a hard expression on your face." When Meredy just sighed, he scowled. "Why do you have to ruin it? Such a beautiful night we've had and you want to stomp all over it. You didn't used to be like this Meredy."

Meredy stood, she collected her discarded clothes putting them on piece by piece. "Don't bother to get up, I wouldn't want to put you out like that. I'll show myself out," she said coldly.

He didn't seem to catch her gruff tone, instead he fell back in his bed with a grin. "I knew you would understand. You're a goddess among women Meredy."

Meredy went out the front door without looking back. Had Rusty always just heard what he wanted to? Why couldn't she just walk away from him, what kind of hold did he have on her?

For a while Meredy sat in the driver's seat with the engine running. She slapped her cheeks to try and wake herself, knowing full well that if she let herself she could just sleep on the steering wheel. It was going to be a tough drive home. She pulled out her phone and knew exactly who she could call this time of hour to help keep her awake. She just hoped calling didn't set her up for a lecture on her current life choices.

"Why does seeing your name on my caller ID make me anxious right now? Are you feeling okay? Should I be concerned that you are calling me at three in the morning?" Ultear asked.

Meredy smiled fondly. Ultear always made her feel cared for. The day the foster system brought her and Ultear together was the luckiest day of her life. "Of course not silly. Just having a little bit of insomnia after too many night shifts and thought I might be able to catch you."

Ultear sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! I just had this horrible feeling a few minutes ago so when your number showed up it felt like some kind of premonition. Oh! And speaking of strange things, I had the most amusing call a few weeks ago!"

"You did?" Meredy pulled onto the street. She worriedly bit her lip.

"Yes! Wouldn't you believe it? Lyon got in touch with me and for once he didn't want to talk about himself!"

"What did he want to talk about?" Meredy asked, trying to hold in her excitement. Lyon even went so far as to call Ultear? Why was he trying so hard?

"Why you of course! He's so adorably smitten. I have to admit, I gave him a bit of a hard time. I just couldn't help myself. Has he tried asking you out yet? Did he bring you something sweet to eat? I suggested he get you some doughnuts from a favorite bakery of mine."

Meredy grimaced. So that was why the doughnuts were so perfect. "Yes, he's tried to ask me out to lunch a few times but . . ."

"You turned him down! Is he not your type? And here I thought you liked men who were impeccably dressed with tall hair," Ultear teased.

"Of course I turned him down! How could I date him after everything you've told me about him? We spent our entire childhood despising him!"

Ultear laughed. "Oh please, you can't base your opinion of him on the jealous rants of a teenage girl! I was so angry and bitter back then, I wasn't fair. You got to know Gray better and he's not so bad right?"

"No, he's not terrible," Meredy admitted. "Ultear, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."

"You aren't?" There was a moment of silence before Ultear gasped and said, "You're still seeing him aren't you?"

Meredy fumbled. Lying to Ultear had always been difficult for her. "Uhh. . ."

"Meredy you promised me! Is that why you're calling me so late? Did he kick you out at three in the morning! That son of a bitch!"

"Ultear please, I didn't want to stay. . ." Meredy defended with a yawn.

"Not very believable when you yawn midway. I can tell you are driving from the background noises."

Meredy scowled down at her dash board. Stupid, noisy blinker.

Ultear sighed. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want. . .this. I just wanted a nice conversation with my big sis. What's wrong with having Rusty in my life? You don't have to take care of me, I'm an adult Ultear!"

"He doesn't appreciate you! He's so important to you and you're just like another piece of art to him. No. . .less than that since he at least believes his art has feelings. You're more like a canvas; he can do whatever he wants to you and if he's not interested in the end result he tosses you aside."

"That's a little dramatic."

"Is it?"

"Yes!" Meredy proclaimed with a nervous giggle. "And it isn't that serious anyway, can't a girl go have a good one every once in awhile."

Meredy could almost see Ultear's mischievous smile when she said, "If it's not that serious why don't you give Lyon a chance?"

"Why are you pushing this Lyon thing so much?" Meredy asked with a frustrated huff.

"Because you deserve something better and, while I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I really think dating Lyon would be good for you."

"Are you serious!"

"I'm not saying marry the guy! Just go on a date or two with someone who actually pays attention to you. You've been doing this weird thing with Rusty for so long that I think you've forgotten what it's like to be with someone who actually cares about you."

"Rusty cares about me in his own way," Meredy defended weakly.

Ultear made a noise of exasperation. "I'm sure he does. Just please promise me you'll consider a date with Lyon, or if Lyon is too much someone else. At this point anyone other than Rusty will do! You need to see there are guys out there who aren't assholes."

"Ultear, I'm a cop. Most people out there are assholes, hell, back in the day I was one of those assholes."

"I promise you there's a better asshole out there than Rusty! Just promise me you'll consider!"

"Fine, fine! Relax. I'll start _considering_ dating someone else," Meredy said with a laugh.

"Thank you."

Meredy smiled. "Now that that bad business is over, tell me what's going on with you. I need to stay awake for at least the next fifteen minutes. Do you have something entertaining going on?"

"Oh Meredy, you wouldn't believe this tour I'm on right now . . ."

* * *

Lisanna sighed contentedly as the hot water hit her. It was her third weekend staying at Bixlow's and his apartment was becoming a very comfortable place for her. This morning she slipped out of bed in the early hours of the morning and went for a run. When she returned Bixlow was still sprawled out and snoring the morning away so she tidied up the mess they had made the night before and set about getting a shower.

Sundays were becoming very complex for her. It was Bixlow's only day off so she had him all to herself for the entire day. They could hide out, they could go to her sister's, they could see a movie, the world was theirs, until, like Cinderella at midnight, she had to hop in her car and leave him behind. It was dreadfully frustrating.

Trying not to dwell on the time ahead, Lisanna began to sing to herself as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair. She turned to tip her head back and rinse, closing her eyes to protect them from the cascading suds. When she opened her eyes there was Bixlow, peeking his head in with a grin.

"Where did you go? I woke up a bit ago and you were nowhere to be found," Bixlow said.

Lisanna squeaked and covered her chest and pelvis. "Bixlow?"

Bixlow raised a brow and grinned wider. "Are you really covering up after what we did last night?"

"Well that was different! You were naked too!"

"Hmm," Bixlow said, raising his eyes thoughtfully. He disappeared back into the bathroom.

Lisanna chuckled and turned back towards the water. "I went for a run. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

"I'd have gone with you if you woke me, I don't mind," Bixlow said as he climbed in with her.

"Bixlow!" Lisanna exclaimed as she turned to look at him with an incredulous expression.

Bixlow shrugged. "What? You said it was better when we were both naked, now we're both naked. Isn't this better?"

Lisanna looked him up and down and smiled. "Oddly enough, it is," she said with a chuckle. "At least you aren't peeking in on me like some weirdo. Although you kinda take up all the shower, I have no space now!"

Bixlow furrowed his brow, "I don't know what you're talking about, there's plenty of room in here. Now where's that soap." He leaned down and groped her chest as he reached for his shampoo. He frowned down at it, "Nope, this isn't it." He set the shampoo behind him and started to reach for the other side, this time running his hand across her butt.

When he straightened, Lisanna narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you did that on purpose."

Bixlow lifted his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I don't think so. You know you might be right, there isn't as much room in here as I thought." He pulled her up close to him and grinned, "I have to hold you this tight just to get a little bit of water, it's crazy!"

Lisanna couldn't help but smile. "You are ridiculous."

"And you are something out of my dreams. I was just thinking how nice it would be to catch you in the shower and look, here you are," Bixlow murmured as he lowered his head.

"And if you keep up with the cheesy lines, it might end up like a dream and poof, I'll be gone out of this shower before the good part."

"Aww, that wouldn't be very nice." He chuckled and grabbed her ass, "There, now you're trapped. I can say all the cheesy lines I want. Like did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you've got a sweet ass."

"Bixlow . . ." Lisanna groaned into his chest.

"Can't stop me now baby. You know if you were a booger, I'd totally pick you first." Then when she groaned he threw his head back and proclaimed like a preacher, "Better call God, cause he's missing an angel."

"Stop it," she laughed.

Lisanna put her hand up to cover his mouth but he just mumbled through her fingers. "Are you a kitty, because you're purrrfect."

Lisanna pulled his head down sharply and kissed his lips to shut him up. When she pulled away he was grinning, "See? They work every time!"

"Shut up," Lisanna ordered before taking his lips again.

* * *

"Oh shit," Mira sighed. She drooped in her perch on the end of the tub. This was the third and last pregnancy test in the multipack she had purchased. Three positive plastic sticks couldn't be wrong, there was going to be a little Dreyar in their home soon and it wasn't going to be Makarov.

Mira tossed the test in the trash and washed her hands. She leaned a little bit closer in the mirror as she dried her hands and frowned. She didn't look any different, she certainly didn't feel any different either. Her time of the month had only been a day late and she purchased the tests on a whim, she never expected the results to be positive. The pregnancy tests were supposed to relieve her worries, not cause more of them!

Just one day of forgetting those stupid pills. That had to be the culprit. Just one day, how damn fertile were they! She remembered the way Laxus had laughed at her concern. "Who cares!" he had said. "Forgetting one day won't matter, it takes people months to get pregnant. We're married anyway, having a baby wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." He had sounded so calm about it, though Mira suspected it had been more that he no longer had condoms on hand and going to the store had been the last thing he was in the mood for. Now Mira wondered if he really meant he wouldn't mind having a baby. She really hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Mira!" came a voice from downstairs. Mira's eyes went wide. She had lost track of time and now Laxus was home for lunch. She usually tried to have something ready for him but she had been so overwhelmed by those stupid plastic sticks that she had nothing! She couldn't tell him he was going to be a father and not feed him!

She hurried down the stairs and found him in the front hallway. She stopped before reaching the bottom step and plastered on a smile. "Hey love! How has your day been so far?"

Laxus wrinkled his brow, "What's wrong with you?"

Mira's smile fell. "Nothing, why do you ask that?"

"There's nothing to eat in the kitchen and you're still in your pajamas," Laxus observed.

Mira crossed her arms."You know, _you_ could make lunch too!"

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "You haven't kissed me yet either. It's weird. Are you mad at me for some reason?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss an important date? It's not some stupid anniversary of something today, is it?"

Mira giggled and shook her head. She finished coming down the stairs and went up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Nothing is wrong, you haven't missed anything. I was just preoccupied with something and lost track of time." She took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Oh?" Laxus said as he let himself be led along. "Ya sure you're alright then? What's on your mind?"

Mira patted a stool at the counter and stalled with an "ummm" as she went over to the fridge and pulled out the makings of a sandwich. When she put all the food on the counter she found him watching her carefully. She chuckled softly and started making a ham and swiss sandwich. "Sometimes I think you know me too well. . ."

Laxus raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean? Why are you being so cryptic today?"

Mira cut Laxus' sandwich in half. Then carefully placed a pickle beside it and a handful of chips. They would probably remember this meal for the rest of their lives, it should look perfect. She wished she had had the forethought to make something more interesting. Maybe they should give their firstborn a Swiss name in honor of the sandwich or if it was a boy name him Hammish. Mira giggled at the thought.

"Mira, you're killing me here! What's going on?"

Mira slid the sandwich over and grimaced. "Sorry honey." She looked up at him with a forced smile, "I have big news!"

"Oh yeah?" Laxus asked, looking suddenly well distracted by the plate of food in front of him.

He took a big bite of his sandwich just as Mira threw her arms up and proclaimed, "We're going to have a baby!"

The bite dropped from his mouth. "Huh?"

Mira folded her hands in front of her chest and slumped slightly. "Umm . . .well . . .I'm pregnant?" she squeaked.

Laxus' face remained frozen with his eyes and mouth wide open. After nearly a minute Mira started to get nervous. "Oh dear, you aren't taking this very well."

Laxus blinked. "I just don't understand, how did this happen?"

Mira chewed on her bottom lip. "Umm . . .remember a few weeks ago . . .when I told you I forgot to take my pill . . .and you said it would be fine . . .Oh dear maybe it wasn't fine . . ." Her eyes started to water so she squinted them tight.

"Ahh shit," Laxus sighed. He rose from his seat to come around the counter.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye," Mira sniffled.

Laxus smiled, "I know that line." He hugged her tight and kissed her head. "Sorry Mirajane, I was just a little confused that's all. Wow, just one day and bam, there's a baby in there."

Mira chuckled through her tears. "I guess we're lucky this didn't happen earlier."

"But you're happy about this right?" Laxus asked.

Mira smiled and squeezed him as tightly as she could. "Yes, very happy."

Laxus was quiet for a while, swaying slightly side to side with his head resting on hers. Then without warning he lifted her up on the counter and put his hands on the sides of her face. "Call Cana, see if she and Kinana can handle the restaurant without you tonight."

"But why . . ."

"I wanna take you out, we should celebrate," Laxus said with a grin.

"Oh Laxus! That makes me so happy!" Mira cheered.

"You make me happy," Laxus said before leaning in for a celebratory kiss.

* * *

"Thanks for not complaining about coming here for dinner tonight," Lucy said.

Natsu chuckled as he led her down the hall of her father's home. "Lucy you know I don't mind. Your dad's not that bad and besides you put up with my family all the time."

Lucy smiled. "Well your family's easy, they're so fun and warm."

"Sometimes. . ." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Dad was pretty nice tonight, he actually seemed excited about having the wedding at the vineyard now." Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand. It felt like she couldn't smile wide enough tonight. It was probably silly to still be so affected by her father's moods, but his invitation and change of heart couldn't have come at a better time.

Natsu stopped in front of the door to the ballroom. He smiled slightly, "Well I may have been by earlier to talk to him about it."

"You did?" Lucy asked slowly. Finally realizing how strange it was for Natsu to lead her through her childhood home, she furrowed her brow and looked at the ballroom doors. "Wait, do you know why dad sent us down here?"

Natsu just chuckled and opened the door. Lucy hurried through, her curiosity urging her to move quickly. Dozens of small round tables were set up in ballroom. They all had white tablecloths and in the middle a slab of wood. That was where the similarities ended, the slabs were all different sizes shapes, colors, and finishes. On top of the slabs were candles in different sizes and shapes and numbers. Some tables had warm colored flowers, others had white, while some had no flowers at all and instead were adorned with metallic colored balls or citrus fruit. Lucy was so surprised she didn't know what to say. It was like looking at a giant catalog of fall wedding tables filtered for her preferences.

Natsu threw an arm across her shoulders and said, "Ya know, Gray says he's artistic but he's a damn liar. His stuff looked as bad as mine!"

"How did you do all this?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu looked up thoughtfully. "Well Juvia mostly, thank God numb-nuts brought her or else you would have been looking at a lot of broken candles and vases."

"And the flowers?" Lucy asked when he released her and she began drifting towards the closest tables.

Natsu put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I had Droy give me the flowers that would be easy to get in October and were the colors Brandish said you wanted."

"He just gave them to you?"

Natsu made a sound of disgust. "No! Would you believe that cheapskate? They're just flowers but nooo he's all like 'I have a business to run Natsu', 'that's basically a whole wedding order Natsu', no you can't return them after Natsu.' He's so lame sometimes!"

Lucy swiveled in his direction and exclaimed, "How did you afford them all?"

"Well I told your dad you needed to pick the flowers and it would be much easier if you could actually see them set up and he whipped out his checkbook. Said they'll just put 'em at his office after we're done to brighten up the place. I don't understand how you guys are so rich, that guy likes to spend money like it's going out of style. I'm starting to think if I told him I was investing in a herd of unicorns he'd jump to the front of the line to invest."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "He would not! I can't believe he actually paid for this!"

Natsu raised a brow. "Are you sure? 'Cause I picked up a bunch of handwritten envelopes he paid for today and Gray said you could totally do that with a printer."

Lucy groaned and drooped dramatically. "Come on Natsu, you looked at them, can you really tell me they look the same as if we had printed them out?"

Natsu grinned,."Nah, you were right. They look really cool. Annnnd it further proved my point that Gray doesn't know art at all. Just print it out? Like some common peasants!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu . . ."

"One thing though, let's narrow it down to a couple before you light any of the candles. I'm hoping we can return a bunch of those first. You wouldn't believe how much they wanted for those teeny coffee ones," he said motioning towards the tea light.

Lucy slowly made her way through the tables, tracing her fingers along the tablecloths, glass vases and slabs of wood. She stopped at a table with a metal lantern and tea lights. "Why did you do all this Natsu?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "I called Brandish to find out how much the slabs were 'cause I was thinking I could make them for you as a surprise, and she asked if you had made any decisions yet. She said you had brought home a bunch of pictures to show me and that you were going to get back to her when we made a decision." Lucy froze. She had planned on just making the decision herself after Natsu's bad attitude but every time she pulled the pictures up she felt overwhelmed.

When she made to effort to explain her actions, Natsu frowned and scratched his head. "You never showed me anything other than the wood slab."

Lucy looked away and returned to weaving through the tables. "You didn't really seem interested, I was going to just make that decision myself."

"But it's been two weeks . . ."

Lucy stopped at another table. All of the centerpieces were so beautiful, she was never going to be able to choose. She knew she wanted to use flowers, she had already promised Droy the business, the question was more which ones. Bowls, vases, candles, mirrors, lanterns, most of these things she hadn't even considered. How would she ever pick?

Natsu's arms encircled her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Lucy, I seriously regret the other day. I don't want you to have to do all this by yourself."

Lucy chuckled and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "You can't just do some grand gesture like this every time you mess up you know."

"Why not? I don't know if you've realized it yet but over the top is kinda my style."

"What did you say to dad? Why is he being so positive all of a sudden?"

"I told him he was being an asshole and that his being there was very important to you. Then I gave him a bottle of wine and told him that not only were you having the wedding at the vineyard for my sake, but it would also help our friends get their business off to a good start."

Lucy furrowed her brow and turned in his arms to look him in the eye. "And that worked?"

Natsu shrugged. "He must have really liked the wine. Cause just a few days later he called me up and not only was he on board about the wedding again, he was wondering if the Cornell's needed a business partner."

Lucy snorted. "My dad . . . always thinking with his wallet."

"So what do you like here? Do you see one that's what you wanted?" Natsu asked.

Lucy pouted. "I don't know what I want!"

"Well what do you definitely not want? We can start there," Natsu offered.

"The non-flower centerpieces, I've already committed to using flowers from Droy."

"Got it." Natsu loosened his hold on her and jogged away. Lucy frowned, she was enjoying his warmth, she hadn't wanted him to leave. Then he came hurrying back with a cart. He went from table to table, clearing the tables without flowers. Suddenly a quarter of the options were gone. When he was finished he looked up at her with a grin. "Does that help?"

"Yeah! That helps a lot!" Lucy said with a wide smile. She was pretty sure that smile was taking up half her face by now. Natsu actually listened, he really cared. It made her heart sing, it gave her hope.

Natsu readied himself with the cart. "Alright Luce, what do we get rid of next?"


	23. A Heart's Change

Meredy looked up from her desk just in time to catch Lyon coming through the door. He was stopping by the precinct almost every other day now. Though he pretended it was to see Jura, his eyes always sought hers the moment he walked through the door and most visits he made an effort to say hi. Occasionally he would ask her to join them for lunch or leave some kind of food item with her for all the officers. It was just enough to remind her he was interested, but somehow hadn't landed him on her creep list. As much as Meredy hated to admit it, she found him attractive and was growing to like his attention.

It had been almost two weeks since her conversation with Ultear, but Ultear's words had festered, each day making Meredy more guilty about not following her sister's advice. Of course the random 'give me an update!' texts weren't helping. Meredy knew she was just going to have to get this over with. A quick lunch to let Ultear know this just wasn't her thing and confirm her notion that she didn't like Lyon well enough to spend time with him. Then she could go back to her life of relaxing nights alone, even if they mostly involved waiting for Rusty to remember her and for Ultear to have time for her. Meredy frowned, when she thought about it, her life wasn't exactly going the way she had expected it to, but it was comfortable. She was her own woman; she could watch what she wanted, eat what she wanted, and she never had to have an argument about the thermostat. That was a good life, especially for her. It was the kinda lifestyle she felt she was best suited for. She didn't need handsome interlopers throwing her simple way of being off balance.

Her resolve to make this short and sweet reaffirmed, Meredy grabbed her coat and bag then she made a beeline for Lyon who was saying hello to the woman at the front desk. She wanted to catch him quick. It was better to grab him closer to the exit so that less of the precinct would notice her leaving with Dr. Vastia. The guys on the main floor wouldn't dare tease her, she had way too much dirt on each and every one of them. It was a pair of certain sharp eyed detectives that she would like to avoid. They were always too nosey for their own good.

"Meredy!" he greeted her with a hand out to take her's.

Meredy stopped in front of him. Instead of taking his hand she smiled and looked at him sideways. "You wouldn't happen to want to grab a bite to eat with me today, would ya?"

Lyon smiled. "Of course, that would be lovely."

"This wouldn't be a date now, just friendly," Meredy cautioned.

"Friendly?" Lyon repeated back, as if he couldn't quite place the meaning of the word. Then he smiled wider, "I can handle just friendly."

"Good," Meredy breezed past him through the doors to the vestibule. Lyon hurried ahead of her and opened the door to the outside. He held it and waited for her with a patient smile.

Meredy stopped and cut her eyes to him, "What are you doing?"

Lyon's forehead wrinkled slightly, then softened into an amused expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was sure you were familiar with these already." He motioned to the exit and said, "this is what we call a door. You see, we can open it when we want to leave the room and we can close it for privacy and maintaining the current climate of the room. _Polite_ people will hold these things for others so that it doesn't slam in their faces."

Meredy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Smartass," she chided, smacking him playfully on the chest as she walked by. She found herself thinking maybe lunch with Lyon wouldn't be so bad.

Outside he began to fish in his pocket for his keys and Meredy stopped him. "Oh no, we're not taking your vehicle."

Lyon raised his brow, "Why? What's wrong with my car?"

"Your license plate looks either like we do detailing or we're personal escorts."

Lyon made a tssk. "It does no . . ." He came to a halt and his face dropped. "Oh my goodness, it does."

Meredy rolled her eyes and pulled him in by the sleeve in the direction of the parking garage. He continued to lament, "Gray said something to that effect, but I can't believe _anything_ that comes out of that guy's mouth. But I'm a chiropractor, the plate makes sense because I work with my hands. What else would I put on there?"

Meredy chuckled, "What's wrong with a regular plate? Why do you have to have a vanity one?"

"I don't know," he huffed. He adjusted the sleeve of his jacket. "Wait if we aren't taking my car what are we taking? Do you expect me to ride in your cruiser?"

"You have a problem with the cruiser?"

"No of course not. . .I can ride up front right?"

Meredy just grinned.

"Oh come on now! I'll look like a common criminal," Lyon protested.

"I'm just kidding. Obviously you'll ride up front with me. And for the record, you would have to try very hard to look like a common criminal," Meredy said as she slid into the driver's seat. She tried to temper her smile. This wasn't going as she thought it would and they hadn't even started lunch yet. She hadn't expected him to be so much fun to tease.

Lyon lowered himself into the seat beside her. "And what kind of criminal would I look like?"

Meredy looked away and started the car. "The high priced kind," she said snidely.

Lyon settled back in his seat with a chuckle. "Glad to know you already recognize my worth."

Meredy jerked her head to him with a surprised snort. "So modest!"

Lyon just smiled and winked. "I try."

* * *

Levy had to drag herself out of the car to pick up the kids from the house Gajeel was working on. She really hoped the babies didn't cause Gajeel too much trouble. This appointment had been unavoidable and her mother was out of town. Thank goodness Gajeel's work for the day was just cabinet and countertop installation. A demo would be too loud and dusty for the twins and while she was aware that paint these days had low chemicals, she still didn't like the idea of the twins being exposed to too much of it. Even the installation would have quite a lot of noise. It had been very hard to leave the twins in their playpen, but it would only be around an hour, and Gajeel did assure her that their electric drills were not very loud and that they were almost ready to take lunch. After he had assured her he would check on them constantly, she had reluctantly left them.

Now after all that, she wasn't ready. She was so tired! It was so strange that a dentist appointment could feel like a vacation. She almost fell asleep while the doctor was drilling out her cavity! These twins were running her ragged.

She wasn't sure exactly what she expected find when she opened the door to the house, but she knew it wasn't four rowdy boys cheering and shouting. Levy came to a dead halt in the doorway unsure of what to think about what she was seeing.

In the large empty dining room, the guys had set up a start and finish line with a graham cracker on a plate at the end. Shutora was slowly making her way towards the end with Natsu cheering and clapping her on. Yajeh on the other hand was plopped in the middle of the track with his thumb in his mouth. Gajeel knelt next to Yajeh, he motioned frantically towards the finish line. "Come on Yajeh, don't make yer old man look bad! Are ya gonna let yer sister make you look like a chump again? Come on! Yer always the fastest one!"

Yajeh looked up at Gajeel and tilted his head. Instead of pulling himself up and moving forward, he reached out and snatched Gajeel's lip with a slurping giggle. "Yaaajeeehhh," Gajeel groaned.

At that moment Shutora reached the cracker and shoved it in her mouth. Gray threw his hat on the ground. "Dammit Gajeel, I thought you said this was sure thing!"

Natsu gave Laxus a high five and swooped Shutora up in his arms. He spun around and around with a laugh. "And the winner is Shutora! In your face Gajeel!" Then he noticed Levy watching them with disapproval from the doorway and he came to an abrupt halt. Natsu smiled nervously and adjusted Shutora in his arms. "Hey Levy, how's your mouth feeling?"

"Are you guys really making the babies race?" Levy asked incredulously.

"We couldn't decide who was gonna buy lunch," Natsu said as if it explained it all.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed.

"What? It's not like we're putting them in any danger." He picked up Yajeh with a frown. "What's with Yajeh anyway, he's always the fastest one."

Levy stormed over and took Yajeh from his arms. "He's not a trained monkey Gajeel! He's not going to perform on demand, you know he gets shy. You guys probably scared him with how loud you were!"

"Really?" Gajeel put his face down in Yajeh's. "He doesn't look scared." Yajeh gurgled some nonsense that ended with "dada" and Gajeel smiled.

Levy sighed. "Even you Laxus? I thought you weren't even on this job!"

Laxus shrugged, "I had to drop off the countertops. They said they were gonna do baby racing and I was curious. I didn't even know that was a thing."

Levy smacked her forehead with her palm. "It isn't a thing!"

"Well you say that but it just happened so . . ." Laxus noticed her death glare and stopped mid sentence. He scratched his head and looked away. "I just wanted a free lunch."

Natsu brought Shutora over with a big grin. "But ya gotta be proud of this girl, she's unstoppable!" Shutora giggled and grabbed Natsu's hair.

Something in Shutora's giggle took the air out of Levy's rage. She found herself smiling in spite of herself. "You're sure you weren't forcing them to do anything?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Do you really think I could force these stubborn kids to do anything? They seemed to be enjoying it. Just Yajeh kept getting a good start and then giving up halfway."

Yajeh snuggled into her chest and before she knew what she was doing, Levy started swaying side to side. "And what do you have to do now that you lost?"

"Gray and I have to go pick up food from Yajima's," Gajeel huffed.

"How about Gray stays here and I go with you to pick up the food. I want a milkshake anyway," Levy offered.

Gray looked relieved. "That certainly works for me."

Gajeel pointed at him, "You're still paying for some of it cheapskate!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gray grumbled. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet. "Although really it was your bad advice that got me in this mess."

Gajeel took the twenty and scowled. "Whatever, you and Juvia help with these two all the time. Don't pretend you don't know them."

"He's so much faster usually!" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu laughed and handed Shutora over to Gajeel. "I knew with this long of a course Shutora would win." He ruffled Yajeh's hair, "Yajeh's like me, he doesn't have the longest attention span."

"I shoulda known something was up when you offered to set up the course!" Gray kicked his hat, "dammit!" He looked up at Levy with wide eyes and whispered, "Sorry."

Levy just shook her head with a smile. She waved at the guys and followed Gajeel out the front door. As soon as they were away from listening ears she said, "Is it bad that I want to see how Yajeh would do at home?"

"Hell no it's not. We're gonna practice, different length tracks and different prizes at the end. I'm never losing a baby race with my kids again," Gajeel declared.

Levy laughed, "Gajeel! You're not gonna race the kids with the guys again!"

"What are we supposed to race? We've tried the cats, that doesn't work." Gajeel opened the rear door to her car and started settling a sleepy Shutora in her carseat.

"Oh for Pete's sake, why do you have to race anything?" Levy asked as she opened the other side.

Gajeel shut the car door and grinned. "Maybe the real question is why aren't you racing anything. That would make yer bookstore way more exciting."

Levy closed the door and shook her head. "It's a bookstore Gajeel! I'm not going for exciting, I'm going for peaceful."

"I guess you're the expert." Gajeel climbed into the driver's seat and for a moment his knees were up in his chest as he struggled to adjust the seat. When he was finally settled he grinned at her and said, "So damn tiny."

As he started the car Levy looked back at the babies. Yajeh was starting to fall asleep and Shutora smiled at her with her cracker covered face. As Gajeel pulled away from the curb he took her hand in his and kissed the back. Levy settled into her seat with a smile. Who needed sleep when life was this good?

* * *

Lyon didn't know what had changed to make Meredy decide to have lunch with him, but he wasn't going to question it. Right now, with that beautiful vision sitting across from him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He was playing a dangerous game here; she had said just friendly but the more he got to know her, the more he realized that wouldn't be enough. Still, how could he refuse. Any opportunity to get close to her was one worth taking.

She looked up at him and caught him watching her so he smiled. "Is your food alright?"

"Yeah, it's great. Thanks for suggesting this place." She smiled back at him but then suddenly her smile changed to a frown and her eyes jerked to her lap. "Lyon, you should probably know. I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

Lyon's heart shattered but he only raised a brow. "And how would he feel about you sitting here, across from me?"

"Oh, he wouldn't care." Meredy laughed but it sounded hollow. It made Lyon wonder exactly what kind of relationship she had with this guy.

"I would care," Lyon said.

Meredy wrinkled her brow, "What?"

"If you were with me and some guy was paying attention to you and asking you to lunch. That would bother me," Lyon said.

Meredy raised her brows. "Are you saying that a girl who dates you can't have any male friends, 'cause that's a little intense."

"No, but I would want to meet the guy and know his intentions."

Meredy chewed on her lip and played with the food. "Well the guy I'm seeing just isn't the jealous type, he trusts me."

Lyon took a bite of his sandwich and bought himself some time by chewing it slowly. He wondered if it was about trust or about actually caring. He wondered who this guy was when all of her friends and acquaintances had told him she was single. He couldn't decide if the man she was talking about was someone she made up to put him off or someone who wasn't worthy of her and he was determined to find out.

He sipped his water and smiled. "Well good for him . . .and you as well," he added with a small chuckle.

"Yep," Meredy said a little too cheerfully. Then she didn't say another word about the man she was seeing. She acted as if the very topic she had brought up made her uncomfortable. Lyon found it strange, typically in these kind of situations the woman would be gushing about how wonderful her man was but Meredy seemed very tight lipped.

He considered for a moment pressing her further, he couldn't help but feel curious about who this mystery man was, but then he realized the last thing he wanted to discuss on this beautiful day was some other man who clearly didn't value what he had. So instead he smiled and said, "So what made you decide to join the police force?" Her relieved smile before answering let him know he had made the right choice.

* * *

Mira plopped down in the booth and threw her arms around Erza. "I'm so glad you guys came by tonight, I feel like I never see you anymore!"

Erza smiled and patted the arm around her neck. "Yes, I'm afraid we haven't found time to eat out in a while. My apologies for neglecting you."

"No, no I know you guys are busy now. I don't expect you to eat every meal here," Mira said with a grin.

Jellal looked up from his menu with a smile. "With all these delicious options it wouldn't be a hardship if we did." Mira smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Here you go guys," Kinana said as she set a small drink in front of Jellal and a massive mixed drink in front of Erza. "Are you ready to order?"

"Thank you Kinana, can we have a few more minutes?" Jellal asked.

Kinana nodded and wandered away.

Mira found herself staring at the massive martini glass in front of Erza. In the past it would have been a normal choice, but Mira hadn't seen Erza drink anything like that since the wedding.

Erza put her hair behind her ear and smiled nervously. "My body told me this morning that I can have a few nights off."

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't thinking anything about that. I was just thinking how delicious that looked," Mira lied. Unable to help herself she rubbed Erza's back and leaned into her. She wished she could do something more to ease her friend's disappointment.

"Cana does make a very good Better-than-Sex-Caketini." Erza took a sip and sighed. "It's almost as good as cake."

Mira smiled and cocked her head, "Well that would be a tall order."

Erza perked up as if a light bulb went off in her head. "We should order you one too!"

Mira's smile turned nervous as she waved her hands, "Oh no, no, no. I'm working, one of those would be too much."

Erza frowned down at her drink, "Oh yes, of course."

Mira rested a hand on Erza's arm as she slid back towards the end of the bench. "And actually I should really get up and do some rounds, but how about once you all are finished I bring some cake, on the house, and have a piece of that with you. Lucy brought over a few new ones this morning and I'm dying to try a piece."

Jellal smiled. "Thank you Mira! Though, could we skip mine and make Erza's double the size instead?"

"Can we do that?" Erza asked, her bright and excited.

"Of course!" Mira smiled. She gave her friend a big hug and then with a wink said, "I'll see you all after your meal!"

Mira found herself nervously wringing her hands as she walked away. Another month of no baby for Erza who was doing everything in her power to get pregnant, while one day of forgetfulness had Mira expecting. How would she ever break the news to Erza that she was pregnant first?

* * *

"Oh my goodness! This place is absolutely beautiful!" Brandish said as she removed her shades and stepped out of her car. When she caught Natsu smiling at her she cleared her throat and returned her sunglasses to her face. "Of course not as beautiful as the club, but I can see why you might be inclined to have a wedding here."

"I'm so glad you approve!" Lucy said. She attacked Brandish with a hug that made Brandish look a combination of pleased and panicked. The awkward way she patted Lucy's back made Natsu chuckle.

"Bisca and Alzack said they'd be waiting for us over at the pavilion." Natsu reminded them.

"Oh, yes. Of course. We shouldn't keep them waiting." Lucy untangled herself from Brandish and returned to Natsu's side. She slid an arm through his and looked up at him with a bright smile. "Isn't it such a lovely day? We're so lucky the weather is good today."

Brandish frowned and adjusted her shirt. "I suppose some people might like a day like today. It's a little bit too warm for my tastes."

Lucy just laughed. "Well we're big fans of the sunshine!" she said cheerily.

Natsu couldn't stop watching Lucy, even after she started pulling him in the direction of the pavilion. Lately she seemed brighter, happier. It was like a great weight was off her shoulders. He hadn't thought she could possibly get more beautiful but she had become radiant. It was impossible to look anywhere else.

What killed him was that all it had taken to make her this way was a few simple things. Things that he could have been doing from day one. When he got home in the evenings he immediately gave her a kiss and asked her about her day, then he would listen. Before he would disappear into the garage or the woods behind the house, he would make sure she didn't have anything she needed help with. Every night before he went to sleep he would kiss her and tell her he loved her. He made a point to be at the wedding things he could get to and give a real opinion on anything she asked about and he was surprised to find that he actually had opinions when he really thought about it. Even when they were silly ones they at least made her smile. Man, he really loved making him smile.

"This pavilion is perfect!" Brandish exclaimed. "You know for your wedding, since you want something simple and not overstated."

"It is perfect," Lucy giggled as she removed herself from Natsu's arm to go properly introduce Brandish to the Cornell's.

When Bisca led the ladies away to show them the newly installed bar, Alzack came over and smacked Natsu on the back. "You ready for all this man?"

Natsu smiled wide. "Yeah. . . Definitely."

* * *

"Rogue can you help me?"

Rogue walked into the room and had to stop to catch his breath. Minerva was a vision. Her hair flowed down her back in shiny, ebony waves. She slowly pulled it aside to reveal the smooth, milky expanse between the opened sides of the zipper of her tight, black dress. Rogue had to give himself a moment to just look at her, disbelieving that she was his and that the skin in front of him was something he was allowed to touch.

Minerva's head snapped back with a frustrated expression. "Are you going to zip it or not? At this rate we'll be late for our reservation. What are you doing back there?"

Rogue smiled slightly. He closed the distance between them, but instead of pulling the zipper up, he rested his hands on the sides of her waist and lowered his head to kiss her back. "You are such a beautiful woman, I'm so lucky," he sighed.

"You are ridiculous," she said with a breathy laugh. She covered her eyes and flapped her hand at him. "Stop making me emotional and zip the dress or else I'll lose my nerve about leaving the house."

"Lose your nerve?" Rogue repeated as he zipped the dress. He turned her to face him and realized that though they were going to a fancy restaurant, her makeup was lighter than usual. She looked tired and sad, it squeezed at his heart. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you ready for a night out? I thought this would help you feel more like yourself."

"Of course I'm ready. I wouldn't say I was if I wasn't." She looked down at his chest and frowned. "You aren't going to wear your tie like that are you?"

Rogue lowered his chin in an effort to look at his chest. "What's wrong with my tie?"

"You look like a little boy dressed up for church," Minerva chuckled.

"I did try you know, this isn't exactly every day attire for me." The amused expression on her face made Rogue smile. "If it bothers you then can you fix it for me? This is all I know how to do with these things."

Minerva smiled slightly and lifted her hands to slowly pull the knot loose. "You should learn. You look quite handsome dressed up like this."

"The whole reason I picked the career path I did is so that I didn't have to wear suits all the time." Rogue put his hands on his hips. He watched with fascination at how easily she dismantled his sloppy work.

Minerva clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but then she smiled. "Well I suppose it's a good thing for me."

Rogue moved his attention to her face. "Why's that?"

She smiled up at him and then returned to looking at his tie. "When you hide in that ridiculous hoody, people can't tell how handsome you are."

"Worried someone might steal me away?" Rogue teased

She paused, her hands frozen on his tie. For a moment he worried that he had said the wrong thing and ruined the evening. The way she lifted her eyes and searched his face was unnerving. But then she smiled and said, "No, I would never worry about that." She lowered her eyes and finished tying the knot and adjusted the length. "I just know you're so dreadfully awkward that dealing with all that unwanted attention would be uncomfortable for you." She finished and admired her work with a pat and a smile.

Rogue put his hands to her cheeks and pulled her face up to give her an impassioned kiss. He pulled away with a smile and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she responded quietly. She pulled away and shook a finger in his face. "Now if we're late for dinner because you were messing around I'm going to be very annoyed with you."

Rogue just smiled. "Like you-can-sleep-on-the-couch-annoyed or come-receive-your-punishment-annoyed?"

Minerva made a sound of disgust but as she pushed herself around him she smacked his behind playfully. "I swear I don't know how you ever get anything accomplished." She picked up her shawl and her purse.

Rogue caught her before she could walk out of the room. He pulled her back close to his chest and murmured in her ear. "I can't remember what I did before but now I have this very sexy woman who keeps me on track." Then he proceeded to trail kisses down her neck.

Minerva hummed happily as she leaned back and tilted her head. Then her eyes popped open. "Rogue! Stop it! We're already behind!" She pulled free of his hold and stormed for the hall. Just before disappearing she turned back to him with a smile. "But hold that thought for when we get back," she purred.

Before following her, Rogue blew out a deep breath and tried to cool down. He didn't know how she expected him to sit nicely through a three course dinner.

* * *

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Asuka whined as her father pulled her up from the chair she had been laying half-asleep in for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well that's too bad little bird, it's already an hour past your bedtime," Alzack chuckled.

Asuka looked over her father's shoulder with half opened eyes. When her gaze found Natsu she frowned. "How come Natsu gets to stay up? It's probably past his bedtime too."

When everyone laughed, Natsu protested "Hey!" with a raised fist and a false scowl.

Bisca kissed Asuka on the head. "I'm sorry sweetie. Believe it or not, Natsu is actually an adult."

"No fair," Asuka lamented with a pout.

Bisca sent Natsu and Lucy a little wave. "We're gonna go get her tucked in real tight. We'll be back soon."

Lucy waved back. "Good night Asuka!" she called, but the little girl didn't hear her, she was already asleep on her father's shoulder. Lucy watched the little family disappear towards the house and was so overwhelmed with the adorableness that she had to hug herself. One day soon that could be her and Natsu walking back to the house to put their baby to bed. It made her heart sing!

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked as he took a seat next to her on the log. He wrapped an arm around around her and rested his hand on her hip.

"I'm great," Lucy said as she leaned into him.

"Whatcha thinking about, you kinda looked like you were farting over here," Natsu teased.

"I did not!" Lucy exclaimed, slapping him in the chest.

Natsu crinkled his nose and nodded, "Trust me Lucy, I know that look. I was hanging out with Shutora earlier this week. When she made that face what followed wasn't pretty."

"Natsu!" Lucy laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Don't ruin the moment, I was just thinking how nice they all looked going back to the house."

"Bisca and Alzack?" Natsu glanced off in the distance but Bisca and Alzack had already disappeared into their home.

"Yeah, with Asuka. They make such a cute little family." She snuggled into him with a happy little hum. "Can you believe we've only got a little over two months until we're a happy little family too?"

Natsu pulled away slightly and looked down at her with confusion. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What?" Lucy eyes went wide and then she laughed. "No Natsu, I'm not pregnant, just we'll be married then!"

"Oh," Natsu shrugged and then pulled her close again. "You're already my family. I don't need it to be written down somewhere to know that. You, me, and Happy get along pretty well I think."

Lucy smiled up at him, she didn't know what had come over Natsu these last few weeks but she was so happy she might burst. She found herself singing happy songs and dancing while she cooked dinner. She couldn't get enough of kissing him and hugging him. Lately he just felt . . .present. When she spoke to him, he actually seemed to pay attention. When she needed help around the house he was actually around to ask. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Natsu looked down at her with a warm grin. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I know, I'm a lucky guy."


	24. Invitation

Juvia was louder than usual as she cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Gray watched her warily from his place at the table. His brain raced to determine the reason for her stiff posture and avoiding eyes. "Do you want some help with that?" he tested.

Juvia giggled strangely. "No, no. Gray-sama should just relax. It's Juvia's turn anyway. There isn't very much to do, you would only get in the way."

Gray frowned, then his eyebrows jumped up with the crash of a plate in the sink. "Are you mad about something?" he tried. He couldn't think of a reason off the top of his head. She had been a little strange all night and when he thought about it, she had been a little bit quieter all week. Plus, the house was so clean it practically sparkled. Juvia was a tidy person in general but this week she had spent each night deep cleaning every nook and cranny of the house.

Juvia spun in his direction. "Oh dear, you think Juvia is mad at you?"

Gray leaned forward and rested his chin in his palm. "Well you're certainly not acting normal. Usually you're talking my ear off about work or what you wanna do for the weekend."

Juvia placed the last few dishes in the dishwasher and dried her hands on her pants with a grimace. "Juvia is not mad at you, Juvia is mad at Juvia."

Gray's brows drew together, "huh?"

Juvia sighed and covered her face. "Juvia forgot to . . . No, Juvia _put off_ telling Gray-sama about something and now Juvia is ashamed."

"Why would you put off telling me about something? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong . . .per se . . .just Juvia made plans for the weekend without consulting Gray-sama . . ."

The warning signals started blaring in Gray's brain. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Well Juvia stopped by Lucy's on Tuesday and Erza was there getting coffee as well and we just started talking about how Lyon and Meredy are doing . . ."

Gray interrupted her rambling explanation with a groan and fell back dramatically in his chair. He already knew he wasn't going to like where this was going. "Oh no . . ."

Juvia took a few steps closer and attempted to smile but only managed to show her teeth. "You remember that I told you how Lyon finally got Meredy to go to lunch with him a few weeks ago and they've actually had several more lunch dates since then?"

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. "And let me guess, you and Erza decided it was moving just a little too slow so it needs some kind of stupid push."

Juvia came a little bit closer, her eyes pleading. "Well Meredy has been so sad and she was so kind to Juvia when Juvia first moved to the area, Juvia just wants to repay that kindness."

"With Lyon?" Gray chuckled. "You have a strange view of what kindness is."

Juvia stood so close now that her legs brushed against Gray's knees. She clicked her tongue and said, "Oh Gray-sama, you are too hard on Lyon. Lyon would be very good for Meredy. He's so kind and caring and generous."

"And arrogant and flashy and full of himself," Gray added. He noted Juvia's tightening expression so he sighed and pulled her into his lap. "Sorry . . .so what exactly did you busy-bodies plan?"

Juvia's clasped her hands under her chin and her face lit up. "A dinner party!"

Gray looked around the house, the over the top cleanliness was beginning to make sense. "Let me guess, you guys decided to have it here?" When she nodded slowly Gray growled, "Juvia!"

Juvia shook a finger, "Gray-sama said he would help with this though."

"Yeah, I did, but as far as I can see everything is going great. They are getting lunch, they are moving slowly, Lyon isn't at my house all hours of the night because he's probably staying up late stalking her Instagram. From my perspective it's working out perfectly."

Juvia waved her hands wildly. "What if they are moving slow? What if Meredy loses interest!"

"So you need to throw them together at our house? What the hell kind of reasoning is that?"

"Gray-sama it will be fun!" Juvia cheered. "We'll all have dinner and play games after . . ."

Gray tilted his head and looked at her with a pained expression. "Games?"

Juvia ignored him, "and Meredy and Lyon will be forced to be on a team because it's us and Erza and Jellal, and Natsu and Lucy."

"You invited him here too? Juvia!" Gray fell forward to rest his head on her chest. "He's going to break all our stuff!"

"Oh Gray-sama you exaggerate! Juvia promises, it will be easy. Erza is bringing appetizers and Lucy will bring dessert. Lyon promised to bring wine . . ."

Gray snapped his head up with a scowl. "So you've already made plans with everyone except for me?"

Juvia looked down at her lap. "Juvia meant to tell Gray-sama right away but Gray-sama looked so tired and then the next night you had that big fight with Natsu at work, and then Juvia realized she had waited so long to tell Gray-sama that Gray-sama might not like it and now . . ."

Gray dipped his head to look her in the eye. "Well Gray-sama doesn't like it, ya can't just ambush me like this."

Juvia's hands flew up to her cheeks. "Oh no! Is Gray-sama not going to come?"

"Not going to come? I live here, I have to come!"

Juvia sagged with relief. "Oh thank goodness, Juvia would be so sad if Gray-sama wasn't there." When Gray looked away with a frown she gently took his face in her hands. "Juvia is sorry for not asking Gray-sama first."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray sighed, he didn't like this but he couldn't help but smile back at her warm expression. She had such a pretty face.

Juvia walked her fingers up his chest. "Juvia will make it up to Gray-sama."

Gray's grin turned lopsided, "Oh yeah?"

Her lips hovered just in front of his and she murmured, "Juvia knows lots of ways to make it up to Gray-sama."

Gray chuckled, "No time like the present to start." Then what remained of his irritation melted away with her bruising kiss.

* * *

"There it is Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar, there's your baby!" the ultrasound tech declared happily.

Mira clapped her hands with a little squeal. "Laxus isn't this exciting?"

Laxus was staring at the screen with his head cocked and his eyes squinted. "I don't think I'm looking at the same thing you guys are . . ."

"You don't see it Mr. Dreyar?" the ultrasound tech asked.

Laxus cut his eyes back at him. "Am I mumbling or something?"

The ultrasound tech laughed nervously. "Of course, stupid question." He pointed to the tiny blob on the screen. "See? Right there, that little thing is the baby."

Laxus leaned forward. "The peanut thing? Are you serious? Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Of course!" Mira cried. Then she turned to the ultrasound tech. "I mean, the baby _is_ supposed to look like that now right? Otherwise you would have said something?"

"Yes, this is completely normal. All babies at this stage look similar to this." The tech turned up a knob on his keyboard and a large thump echoed through the room. He looked at them with a big grin. "And there's the heartbeat."

Mira felt herself begin to tear up. She turned to Laxus with a sniffle and said, "Honey, isn't that wonderful?" But Laxus was far away; his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Mira tapped his arm, "Honey?"

Laxus slowly turned to her with a wrinkled brow. "Huh?"

"We're having a baby honey!" Mira said with a big smile.

Laxus' eyes returned to the screen. "Yeah . . . I guess we are . . ."

Mira laughed and hugged his arm. "You're gonna be a great dad Laxus, I just know it."

Laxus looked down with her with raised eyebrows. "Huh?"

Mira just smiled. "Don't worry about it."

The ultrasound tech pulled a photo from the printer and handed it over to Mira. "There you go Mrs. Dreyar. Your first baby photo."

Mira held the photo in front of her face and felt the tears start again. "Isn't our baby beautiful!"

When she looked at Laxus again he was watching her fondly, looking relaxed for the first time since the appointment began. "I didn't know you liked peanuts so much Mira," he teased.

* * *

Natsu looked down at the stack of envelopes in Lucy's hands and grimaced, "Are we really inviting all those people to our wedding?"

Lucy laughed, "Yes Natsu! We're inviting two hundred people, but probably about twenty won't be able to come."

Natsu wrinkled his nose as he turned into the post office parking lot, "Do I even know two hundred people? Cause I definitely don't like two hundred people."

"Well half are your family and our friends, the other half is my family and dad's business associates," Lucy explained.

"They aren't gonna make this all stuffy are they?" Natsu asked.

Lucy snorted, "I'll be surprised if they even stay long enough for the reception. The sad part is I told dad's secretary she had one hundred slots and she called me about five times begging for more seats."

When they exited the car, Natsu reached behind his seat to grab a second box of invitations. He hurried to catch up with Lucy but lagged slightly behind so he could watch the sway of her hips as she walked towards the front door. He realized that at the end of the day he could care less who was there, as long as the person he was saying "I do" to was Lucy.

Lucy looked back at him and caught him staring so she winked before pulling open the door. He took the door from her and smiled down at her. "You know, you look nice today," he said.

Lucy grinned and put her cheek to her shoulder, "Thanks!" Then with a quick peck to his cheek, she twirled away into the post office.

Natsu sighed happily and followed after her. He suddenly was blessed with a marvelous idea. "Hey Lucy when you make dessert this weekend, can you put pop rocks in Gray's piece?"

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu hurried over next her. "Okay but just imagine his face when he took the first bite."

Lucy giggled, "While that would be hilarious, I couldn't do that to him! From the way Juvia was talking he's not going to be exactly thrilled that we're all invading his house."

Natsu waved off her concern, "That's just Gray! He always says he hates being around everyone all the time but once we're there he has a good time and takes all his clothes off! He's secretly a party animal!"

"Unlike Natsu, who doesn't bother to hide the animal side of himself," Lucy teased.

"Exactly." Natsu and Lucy put the boxes on the counter and without prompt Natsu lifted his phone and snapped a picture of Lucy smiling at the counter. Lucy had reminded him that she wanted a picture of this at least ten times since this morning.

Lucy leaned over to the post office worker and explained with a toothy grin, "These are our wedding invitations."

The post office worker nodded and said, "I'll make sure they go into the handle with care bin." Natsu chuckled when the worker turned away with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you!" Lucy said cheerily. She skipped over to Natsu and took the phone from his hands so that she could see the picture. "That woman didn't seem to be having a very good day," Lucy whispered.

Natsu laughed and put a hand on the small of her back to steer her towards the door. "She probably just didn't have as many guests at her wedding so she's a little jealous."

Lucy snorted, "Maybe."

Natsu opened the door to outside and started, "So if we can't do pop rocks, what are your thoughts on plastic army men?"

* * *

Bixlow leaned back against the cool brick exterior of the restaurant with a sigh. He pulled the pack of cigarettes out his pocket and frowned down at them. It was an old pack that he had stashed in the stairwell for emergency use months ago. They were probably stale at this point, they probably wouldn't be worth it, but those reasons didn't seem to be enough to make him toss them away. He had now managed to go a few weeks without one but Lisanna didn't come last night and Lisanna wasn't going to come today.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, it made it hard to sit still and do his job. Just one would help him calm down. Just one would make him a normal person again. It wasn't as if Lisanna was going to have to put up with it, this would be the first weekend since the beach that he wouldn't be able to kiss her. That settled it in his mind, he slid one out and put it in his mouth.

He was in the process of lighting it when the door flew open and a voice said. "And here I thought you quit."

The cigarette dropped from his lips when Bixlow jerked his head to find Laxus watching him with a knowing grin. Bixlow scowled and went to retrieve another one from the box. "Dammit, you surprised me. I only have so many of these left!"

Laxus looked at the cigarette on the ground and grinned. "You could always smoke the one that fell."

"Like hell I can, drunk people pee back here!"

"Which I'm sure you know from personal experience."

"As do you." Bixlow grinned and put another cigarette in his mouth. He looked over and Laxus was staring at him. "It's kinda hard to do this with you watching me like that."

Laxus chuckled, "Why does it make you so fidgety? You would think I was watching you take a piss back here." He held out a hand. "Hell, give me one too."

Bixlow eyed him warily but handed one over. "Won't Mira cut your nuts off for this?" He lit his own cigarette and then handed over the lighter.

Laxus lit his own cigarette and took a long drag. He blew it out with a lingering exhale, sagging as if he had just relieved himself of a weight on his shoulders. "After the week we had, I think Mira will give me a pass."

Bixlow wrinkled his brow. "What's going on with you?"

Laxus bought time with another inhale. "Mira's pregnant," he exhaled.

Bixlow was so surprised he proceeded to have a massive coughing fit. The coughing eventually gave way to laughter and when he could finally speak he exclaimed, "You've gotta be shitting me!"

Laxus scowled. "Do you think this is the kind of shit I joke about?"

"There isn't a whole lot that you _do_ joke about. It's what makes your jokes so random."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "We're not really telling people though so just keep this to yourself. I just had to tell someone 'cause I feel like I'm gonna explode with this."

Bixlow felt both honored and confused. "Why didn't you tell Freed?"

"You know how that guy is, he's gonna worry! He's gonna wanna know about Mira's morning sickness and how every OB appointment goes. He's gonna be hounding me for the baby's vitals, and what we're thinking about for names. He's gonna plague me with books and advice. He's gonna mean well but he'll never shut up. I don't want to talk a whole lot about it yet, I still can't believe this shit is happening."

"You missed that day in high school health class huh?" Bixlow teased.

"Okay, so we were a little bit stupid, but only a little bit! At this point I-" Laxus swallowed hard "- I've been so dumb so many times I kinda thought that maybe I was lucky enough that that stuff didn't work quite right."

Bixlow chuckled. "You consider that lucky?"

"It is when you're too drunk to remember whether or not you used protection," Laxus snapped. He ran a hand slowly down his face. "Fuck, I'm lucky this happened with Mira and not some chick I hardly knew. I can handle this with Mira, any one else and I would have ended up worse than pops."

"I don't know 'bout that." Bixlow grinned and took another pull on his cigarette. "I think you're a lot more responsible than you give yourself credit for."

"Eeeehhh, what do you know?"

"I'm serious! You'll be a good dad!"

"You an' Mira can say that until you're blue in the face, won't change anything."

"You've always been like a dad to me, ya know getting on my ass when my grades slipped, passing the ball around, giving me advice on girls . . . your dad jokes are pretty weak though, might want to work on those a bit."

Laxus shook his head. "Bixlow that's just being a friend man."

"Could be worse, you could be like Freed. He's totally the mom. Always making sure I'm eating right and wearing clean clothes. One day in highschool he tackled me in the bathroom and cleaned my ears. Damn guy's a nut."

Laxus laughed, "He's totally a mom." They both stood in content silence, blowing out smoke and remembering Freed's mothering. Then Laxus turned to Bixlow with a serious expression. "Seriously though, don't tell anyone. Not even Lisanna, I don't know if Mira told her yet. She's gonna wanna tell her first."

"Are you kidding me man?" Bixlow exclaimed, just barely saving his cigarette before it dropped. "Why would you tell me this if you haven't told her yet? I can't hide anything from Lisanna!"

Laxus raised a brow. "Since when? You're always the one who loves teasing people who don't know shit you know."

Bixlow looked at the ground and kicked a piece of gravel. "Well things have changed since . . .you know . . ."

Laxus gave Bixlow a knowing grin. "Since she's making you breakfast?" He laughed when Bixlow's face turned bright red. "Speaking of Lisanna, where is she? Isn't she usually hanging here at the restaurant with you."

Bixlow took one last pull on his cigarette then snuffed in out on the brick. He frowned down at the butt that was left. He had smoked that way to fast, he should have savored it. He tossed it in the nearby dumpster with a sigh. "She's got some kind of training seminar or something; it was all day today and a few hours tomorrow. We both agreed it would be better just to not worry about seeing each other this weekend."

Laxus grinned wider. "So that's why you're out here sucking cigarettes down like it's your job."

"I only had one!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Laxus motioned to Bixlow's hands. "But you're prepping another one."

Bixlow looked down at the cigarette he was in the process of lifting to his mouth. He shoved it back down in the pack with a curse.

Laxus laughed, "Don't stop just 'cause I'm giving you shit, you know I don't care. It's a poor substitute though. Why don't you just go see her?"

"Like drive over to her place?" Bixlow asked. When Laxus nodded, Bixlow scratched his head and asked, "You don't think she'll mind?"

"As far as I know, the Strauss sisters both love surprises. I can't see why she wouldn't be happy to see ya . . . but take a shower first, you smell like Mario looks," Laxus said with a curl of his lip.

Bixlow chuckled, "I'll just knock on the door and say 'hey Lisanna, it'sa me!'"

Laxus shook his head. "Knowing your weird ass you're actually considering saying that."

"Ever hear about the plumber and the princess Laxus?" Bixlow asked.

Laxus rolled his eyes and put out the end of the cigarette. "No, and I don't think I want to know," he said as he turned to go inside.

Bixlow followed after him and continued anyway. "He laid pipe and saved her life."

Laxus made a noise somewhere between a laugh and an exasperated sigh. "That was a little weak, man."

Bixlow laughed, "It had to be done."

* * *

Meredy waited fifteen minutes before reluctantly leaving the safety of her car to head into Juvia's house. She still wasn't sure why she had agreed to come. A dinner party with a bunch of happy couples wasn't exactly her idea of a pleasant Saturday night but with Erza and Juvia ganging up on her it was hard to find a good excuse not to come.

"Meredy! Hello," Lyon called with a wave and wide smile.

Meredy found herself smiling back at him. Now she wouldn't have to walk into Juvia's house alone, and he really wasn't bad to look at and very polite, she could do worse for a companion for the evening. At this point she had nearly forgotten all her reservations about spending time with him. Lyon was becoming a very good friend, she had begun to look forward to when he would stop by the precinct. His friendly discourse during lunch was becoming the best part of her lonely week. She couldn't decide if that made her pathetic.

"Look Meredy," Lyon said, motioning to his car. "I got it changed!"

Meredy shifted her eyes to his license plate that now read 'DR BACK.' Meredy laughed, "You changed it just because I teased you?"

"Well even if it was in jest, you made a valid point. Your opinion is very important to me," he said with a slight bow.

"Why?" Meredy asked with a raised brow.

He started to stumble, "Well . . .uhh . . .you see . . ." but recovered fast. "As an officer of the law you deal with miscreants every day. So if you say my car looks like an escort's vehicle I would take the seriously."

Meredy smiled, "Smooth."

Lyon grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "I'd like to think so. And obviously I can't have a car that you won't ride in if I want you to come on any more friendly outings with me."

Meredy suddenly found herself unable to focus on anything other than the license plate. He had clearly changed that for her. Was that too much? Was he reading into the time she was spending with him?

"Meredy! Lyon! Juvia is so happy you made it!" Juvia called from the door. Meredy jerked her head up and forced a smile.

Lyon placed a hand on the small of her back and leaned in to ask, "Are you okay?"

She looked up at his concerned expression and felt her face turn bright read. "Fine, fine," she assured him as she sprinted away towards Juvia. She gave Juvia a quick peck on the cheek and hurried around her into the house.

Then she was blindsided by a bone crushing hug from Erza. "Meredy! How are you?"

"I was fine before you hugged me," Meredy gasped.

Erza released her and directed her attention to a massive stack of board games. "I brought the best of my collection, it's going to be an absolutely marvelous evening!" Then Erza's smiling face turned dark, "I'm going to crush all of you to the ground!"

Gray groaned into his beer, "Couldn't we just play a simple game of cards or something? You aren't planning on making us play all of those are you?"

"Always the party pooper huh Gray?" Then Meredy booped his nose because she couldn't resist making him uncomfortable. "You'd probably prefer we were playing strip poker you pervert."

Gray scowled, "I would not!"

"Nah, ice nips over there only likes to play strip poker with himself in front of the mirror," Natsu teased.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you brought candy land because that's the only level of game that Natsu can understand!" Gray countered.

Erza frowned down at her stack, "I don't think I have that one. I should probably get it, I need to be prepared for the when the baby is old enough."

Meredy sidled up to Jellal and gave him a bump with her hip. "That's a lot of games she has there."

Jellal smiled, "It's not even half of her collection."

Meredy watched as Gray and Natsu started scuffling in the kitchen. "How do you handle playing these all the time?"

"Oh well, lucky for me, most of these games require at least four people. I mostly have to put up with things like scrabble or chess," Jellal explained. "I don't mind really, her competitive nature really stirs up her passionate side," he added with a wink.

Meredy laughed and punched him in the arm, "Eeeew Jellal, don't give me mental images."

Juvia and Lyon finally joined the party, talking happily between themselves. When they saw Gray with his shirt halfway over his head and Natsu struggling in his armpit, Juvia hurried over to break them up. Jellal chuckled at the scene but Meredy narrowed her eyes. "This reeks of setup, doesn't it?"

Jellal looked down at her and smiled. "You mean with you and Lyon? I suppose. Don't worry I don't think Erza and Juvia are going to force you to go do seven minutes in heaven or anything."

When Meredy made a sound of exasperation, Jellal raised his brows. "Does Lyon bother you? Erza said you guys have had lunch quite a few times and that he always stops by and chats with you at your desk."

Meredy shook her head. "No, I don't have any problems with Lyon. I have a problem with the fact that Juvia and Erza think because everything worked out so well for them that they should start playing matchmaker for me. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

Jellal patted her on the back. "I think you'll be okay. Lyon seems like a level headed fellow, he won't get too caught up in their madness. Just think of it as that the two of you are here so we have proper teams for all the games Erza is going to force us to enjoy. At least you know him already and don't mind his company."

Meredy sighed, "I hope this isn't a long night."

Finally released from Gray's hold, Natsu threw Juvia over his shoulder and proclaimed, "I'm taking Juvia hostage until Gray shows me his paintings!"

"Put her down now!" Gray exclaimed.

Juvia giggled, "This is all so exciting!" Then with a shout, Natsu turned and ran with Juvia up the stairs, followed by a laughing Lucy and an irate Gray.

Lyon came over with a glass of white wine and handed it to Meredy. "A drink?"

"Please!" Meredy took it from his hand and drank a large gulp.

Lyon smiled, "That's one way to deal with the chaos."

Erza joined them. "This house is terrible for taking a hostage. I've already been upstairs, all the locks are easy to pick. Natsu is going to lose this one."

Meredy laughed and took another sip of wine. She didn't mind the chaos, the chaos was good. It would keep Erza and Juvia distracted from their meddling.

* * *

Bixlow drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and stared up at Lisanna's apartment building. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt, he never got like this anymore. The idea that he might go up to the door and Lisanna would be disappointed or annoyed that he came plagued him. This had seemed like a great idea in the early evening when Laxus had suggested it, hell it even seemed like a great idea when he left work at eight and hurried home to shower, but now it was almost ten o'clock. Lisanna would be calling him to say goodnight soon. He had basically arrived at her bedtime. Had he made the right choice?

He realized it certainly wasn't getting any earlier, and there was no way he was gonna turn around without seeing her first, so he threw open the car door and pulled himself out. Every step closer made his heart pound harder, half because he was worried he would be inconveniencing her and half because he couldn't wait to see her. He took the steps up to the third floor because standing still in an elevator sounded like too much time to doubt himself. Suddenly he was in her hall, he was so close, but a large man was blocking the way to her door.

Bixlow froze, then slowly tilted his head to the side. Did he know that guy? It was a tall blond man, in khakis and a polo shirt so tight it left little to the imagination about the muscles underneath. He noted the pager at the man's hip, so he had to either be a doctor or a drug dealer. Bixlow guessed since he was leaning in Lisanna's doorway that he was a doctor, though he supposed he didn't know Lisanna's roommate all that well.

He couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but he could hear talking and much to his dismay one of the voices was clearly Lisanna's. There was a millisecond where Bixlow considered walking away. He wasn't supposed to be here, Lisanna could have planned this for that reason, Lisanna hadn't said anything about a strange blond man visiting her at night. The moment passed quickly though because this was Lisanna, the last person Bixlow would ever expect to let him down. It also helped that just beside the man's hulking figure he could see Lisanna's angry waving finger and, while he couldn't make out her words, the tone was sharp and getting louder by the moment. Bixlow grinned, he had known her a long time now, he could recognize an angry Lisanna when he saw her.

Bixlow took his time swaggering down the hall. The guy was big but certainly not anything he couldn't handle. It was just a matter of deciding how to deal with him.

"Come on baby why you gotta be like that? Sugarboy just hasn't seen you in such a long while and wanted to know if you're okay," the man pleaded.

Lisanna was having none of it. "You can see that I am fine and yet you're still here! We've been over this like five times now, you need to leave!"

The man leaned farther into the apartment. "But I need to know you haven't been hiding yourself away because you're sad about losing me! What kind of man would I be if I left such a beautiful baby depressed and lonely without Sugarboy's spice!"

Bixlow leaned against the wall next to Lisanna's apartment door and said, "There's no way Lisanna is depressed or lonely. Are you blind man?"

Sugar boy turned his bloodshot eyes to Bixlow with confusion and the strong smell of alcohol permeated the air. "Huh?" Bixlow's eye twitched slightly, he couldn't believe this idiot had the audacity to bother Lisanna when he was so drunk.

"Bixlow!" Lisanna exclaimed. Bixlow turned to Lisanna and was pleased to see that she looked ecstatic to see him. She looked so cute in her kitten pajamas with her hair a mess. He needed to get rid of the interloper fast.

Sugarboy was still lost. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Lisanna put her hands on her hips. "My boyfriend you big dummy! I've told multiple times now, I'm seeing someone!"

Sugarboy wrinkled his nose and pushed out his lips. Then he motioned to Bixlow and asked "This guy?"

Lisanna made an exaggerated nod, "Yes! Can you leave now?"

Sugarboy turned to Bixlow and looked him up and down. He seemed to still have trouble comprehending that Bixlow could be with Lisanna. "I don't know baby. . ."

Bixlow rolled his eyes. "You forgot how to walk? I'll help," Bixlow put his hands under the guy's armpits and shifted his drunk body out of the doorway. Then he stepped inside and with a "have a good evening!" he shut the door in the Sugarboy's face.

When he turned to Lisanna, she leapt into his arms and kissed him all over his face. "I'm so happy you came!"

Bixlow grinned through the onslaught of kisses and asked, "Does that guy come often?"

Lisanna made a sound of disgust. "No, he just ran into Coco at the bar tonight and remembered I existed. She probably stupidly told him I was home alone which he took as lonely." She smiled down at him, "but I'm not lonely now! I missed you so much!"

"This isn't too late?"

"You could have come at four in the morning and it wouldn't have been too late." She hugged him close, her soft thighs wrapping tighter his midsection. He grabbed her butt and gave it a little squeeze then grinned at her little squeak.

There was a soft knock at the door and Lisanna made a scoff. "I'm sorry, he's so dense. You would have thought he would get the message by now."

Bixlow chuckled and open the door with Lisanna attached to him like a little monkey. Sugarboy's eyes went wide at seeing her in Bixlow's arms. Bixlow narrowed his eyes and commanded, "Don't come here anymore." Then before Sugarboy could respond Bixlow slammed the door in his face.

"It's kinda cute seeing this jealous side of you," Lisanna murmured as she nibbled his ear.

Bixlow furrowed his brow. "Jealousy has nothing to do with it, I just don't want some big drunk idiot giving you trouble when I'm not here to beat his ass." He started walking in the direction of the bedrooms.

Lisanna pulled her face away and looked down at him."I could have handled him just find you know."

"Sure you could have kitty," Bixlow said patting her butt. He walked through the door of her bedroom and kicked it shut behind them.

Lisanna pouted. "I was just about to headbutt him and shove him out."

Bixlow laughed, "I should have waited a little bit longer! That would have been a sight to see!" He backed up so that his legs were right up against the bed.

"I'll have you know I'm very tahhhh!" Lisanna squealed as Bixlow threw himself back on her bed with her on top of him.

"Very tah indeed," Bixlow teased.

Lisanna pulled herself up and sat straddling him. "I am very tough! I spent many years defending myself against Elfman you know."

Bixlow smiled and put his hand to her cheek. "I know kitty."

She leaned into his hand. "I missed you."

Bixlow chuckled. "I'm clearly a mess."

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't stand the idea of going another week without seeing you," Bixlow answered. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. Bixlow gave a breathy laugh then pulled her down as he raised himself up to bring their faces close together. "I love you," he whispered.

Lisanna smiled even wider, "I love you too!" Then her impassioned kiss pushed him back in the bed.

* * *

Meredy practically rolled out of the passenger seat of Lyon's car. "Whoops!" she said as she fell onto the grass.

She lay there for a moment until Lyon's head loomed over hers. "Are you okay?"

Meredy grinned and booped his nose. "You looked like the moon!"

Lyon smiled and shook his head. He took her by the hands and pulled her to her feet. "I guess this means you had a good time tonight?"

Meredy blew a raspberry. "Well it sure beat watching Supernatural reruns all evening. Especially since we beat Erza and Jellal three times in a row!" she said punching into the air.

Lyon laughed and tugged her towards her front door. "Why wouldn't you be out with your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" Meredy cocked her head at him. Her booze addled brain struggled to catch up with where the conversation was. Finally it clicked, Rusty, Lyon was talking about that shitbag Rusty. "Oh you know boyfriends, hating watching TV and anything fun."

Lyon wrinkled his brow, "I guess?"

When they got to her door Lyon stopped and looked at her. She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes, such beautiful features really. Meredy found herself wondering what he looked like under his tailored shirt. She placed her hands palm down on his pecs and then slid them up to his shoulders. He felt very firm, he was probably extremely yummy looking under those clothes.

"Did you forget your keys?" Lyon asked. She looked up at him and he was watching her with an amused expression.

Meredy's eyes went wide. "Oh! Yes I have them." She reached in her pocket and retrieved them. Somehow she managed to open the door despite the way she was swaying. She fell into the house with the door, but Lyon caught her before she hit the floor.

Lyon laughed, "Up you go." He supported her under her elbows as he walked her into her house. "Can you even get to your bed? Are you going to be okay if I leave you here?"

Meredy turned and looked up at him. Why had she turned him down again? "No, I won't be okay."

Lyon's eyes went wide. "Oh! Well I'll help you get in bed and get you some water before I leave then."

"No," Meredy said.

"You don't want water?" Lyon asked.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Meredy lifted up on her tiptoes in an attempt to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What are you doing Meredy?"

Meredy wrinkled her nose, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you."

"What about the boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Meredy, I'm not gonna be that guy . . ."

Meredy laughed. "He's not gonna care . . ." She was surprised to find that this response seemed to disgust Lyon instead of encouraging him.

"But I care!"

Meredy drew her brows together. "Are you seriously turning me down right now?"

Lyon looked pained, he pinched the bridge of his nose then reluctantly said, "yes."

What was wrong with him? Did he no longer find her attractive? "Are you saying that a night of passion with no strings attached doesn't appeal to you?" Meredy asked, thinking maybe he didn't quite get what she was offering.

Lyon looked down at her with a sad expression. He pushed the hair from her face and leaned down to softly kiss her cheek. "Goodnight Meredy." Completely stunned, Meredy couldn't do anything more than watch him leave. She kept expecting him to come back through the door, but instead she heard his car start up and pull away from the curb.

Meredy looked down at the floor and hissed, "idiot!" then she turned in the direction of the bathroom. She was going to need a long, hot shower.


	25. Rhythm of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! We're getting so close to the wedding!

Meredy flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. She cataloged all of her regrets. Listening to Erza and Juvia had been a mistake. Going to Juvia's house had been a mistake. Drinking over two bottles of wine had been a mistake. Attempting to seduce Lyon in such a state had been a mistake. Then worst of all, the novel length texts she sent to Rusty after being rejected had been the mistake to end all mistakes. She didn't know how she would ever recover.

Meredy had already read through her embarrassment three times and it hadn't become any less painful. They started out normal, a request to come over, saying she missed him. He asked her to come to his place instead. The trouble started when she told him she was too drunk and he had replied with 'oh well, maybe next time'. Even now her face turned red when she thought of her angry tirade on how he doesn't know how good he has it and what an asshole he was. Even worse was when it devolved into this pathetic 'why don't you love me' rambling. He never said anything else. Knowing him he probably hadn't read a word of it, as soon as he said 'maybe next time' he probably put away the phone and returned to his Saturday night. If he _had_ read it, she wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to her again.

The morning news droned on but Meredy didn't hear a word, she could only think about how royally she had fucked up last night. When she finally stopped thinking of her messages, she started picturing Lyon's disappointed face. She was really starting to enjoy her time with Mr. Fancypants and now he would probably want nothing to do with her. How could she have judged that moment so wrong? Maybe he didn't like her in the way Ultear had said. Maybe this was just some sort of big joke they were playing on her. Maybe this was Lyon's way of getting back at her for being so cold to him in the beginning. She was an idiot, he was an idiot, everyone was an idiot! Meredy screamed in rage then flipped over on her stomach and kicked at the couch.

The doorbell rang. Meredy jerked her head up and stared at the front door. Someone was here and she wasn't dressed for the day, she hadn't showered, hell she hadn't even brushed her teeth. The doorbell rang again. Meredy stood and looked down at her tattered police academy t-shirt and sweatpants. At least she was wearing a bra. She pushed her hair from her face and padded over to the door. If it was someone here to save her immortal soul, she would just tell them to fuck off. Don't those people get that noon on a Sunday is no time to bother hungover idiots like herself?

She looked through the peephole and saw Lyon's face. Immediately the strength went out of her legs. Crouched by the door, she hurriedly combed through her cavegirl mane and rambled, "Why is he here, I can't see him now. I can't do this, I can't do this."

There was a knock and Lyon called out "Meredy?" Meredy considered running and hiding in her room. She stood slowly and looked out the peephole again, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. This time she noticed Lyon had two coffees in one hand and a bakery bag in the other. Meredy started rethinking her desire to run and hide, her stomach really wanted to know what was in the bag and that coffee looked like salvation.

She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned. She opened the door just wide enough to look at him with one eye. "Yeah?"

He looked absurdly relieved to see her. "Good morning Meredy! Did you forget? We planned on my coming here to help you get your car."

Meredy opened the door just a little bit farther. Of course Lyon would be able to come over here as if nothing had happened. He seemed to sense her hesitation so he held up the bag and said, "I brought breakfast."

Meredy lifted her nose, "What is it?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Meredy," Lyon scoffed. He pushed past her into the house.

Meredy chased after him. "You can't just come in!"

Lyon sighed. "If you want me to leave, fine, but let me put down this food. I can't even enjoy my coffee because my hands are full and I don't have the patience for you to discern with your nose whether or not I can come in."

"But what is it?" Meredy asked again. It smelled awfully sweet for a bagel.

Lyon took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. "Just a few doughnuts, I hope you don't mind. It was the only place along the way."

Meredy opened the bag. One of the doughnuts was covered in chocolate and sprinkles. She wanted it. "I guess I do need to go get my car. . ."

Lyon pushed the extra cup in her direction. "Just have some coffee, you'll feel better."

Meredy was already digging into the bag. In her haste she pulled out the treat along with all the napkins in the bag. They fluttered down onto the counter and the floor but Meredy ignored them and shoved nearly half of the chocolate covered doughnut in her mouth with a small sigh. It was delicious. Without realizing it, she began happily wiggling in place as she chewed.

When she looked at Lyon again he was watching her with that amused expression he always had when she made a fool of herself. Meredy raised a brow, "What?"

"That's just an interesting choice for someone who doesn't like sweets. There was a plain one in there too."

Meredy froze. "Oh I didn't notice that one."

Lyon smiled like the cat that caught the canary. "You can still have the plain one, I don't need a whole doughnut."

Meredy pulled the doughnut protectively towards her chest. There was no way she was giving up the one thing making her happy this morning. "But I've already taken a bite."

"I don't mind." Lyon took a step closer and held out a hand. Something about the way he was smiling irritated her. It was too early for teasing.

Meredy shoved the other half in her mouth. "Too late now!" She said with her mouth full.

Lyon leaned against the counter. He picked up one of the napkins and reached out to wipe some chocolate from the side of her mouth. "Why don't you just admit you like sweets? You're so stubborn. I've seen the way you eye the dessert case every time we go out to lunch."

Instead of responding, Meredy stuck her tongue out and then scowled at him over her cup of coffee.

Lyon laughed and ruffled her messy hair. "Alright, I'll give you some privacy. I'll be in the car when you're ready to go."

"You aren't going to eat the other one?" Meredy asked.

Lyon smiled. "Nope, they were all for you from the start. I already ate." Then he walked out the door.

Meredy looked at the door, then to the bag, then back at the door again. She debated throwing the other doughnut in the trash but her demanding stomach won the battle. Meredy ate it with a ferocious growl. How dare he escape when she was finally caffeinated enough to fully process his presence! She still couldn't believe he would show up at her door as if she hadn't completely embarrassed herself last night and then tease her like this. She would show him. Let him wait in the car, she needed a shower.

* * *

Lyon knew leaving the house then had been a bit cowardly but being so close to her was hard. He still didn't know how to take last night. Was Meredy just that kind of drinker or did she really have feelings for him? How cruel fate was to drop her in his lap in such a state. It was the hardest no he'd ever said.

He came with the intentions of being civil and helping her feel comfortable with him again, but even her current disheveled state couldn't take away the image of her lifting her flushed face towards his, begging for a kiss. Normally someone eating like an animal would have disgusted him, but with her cheeks full she looked like some adorable chipmunk he wanted to pinch. Then her angry pout only strengthened his desire to tease her. So much for playing it cool, he had it bad for this one. He was pretty sure this was the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with but he didn't know how to take the next step.

After over half an hour of agonizing over this, Meredy finally appeared at her door. Lyon had to smile, she clearly had showered and blow dried her hair. She probably made him wait on purpose but the joke was on her because she looked lovely. It was worth the wait.

Lyon got out of the car and hurried over to open the passenger door for her. She lowered herself in with a grumble of "ever the gentleman." Lyon smiled. It wasn't meant to be a compliment but it made him believe that she might actually be disappointed that he had been a gentleman the night before.

When he returned to his seat and looked at her, her face was twisted with some kind of anxiety. "Is everything okay?" He asked with a light touch to her arm.

Meredy turned to him, "You don't have to be so nice today you know. I remember, I know I made a fool of myself. Juvia would have come pick me up if I asked."

She was so amazingly blunt. Lyon laughed slightly and looked out the front window. "Meredy it's not as if being nice to you is difficult for me. I wanted to see you today. Besides, putting off seeing you would only make the situation more awkward. Better to care for the wound before it festers." He turned to her with a smile. "If I waited too long, you might not want to see me anymore."

"This isn't weird to you?"

"No, of course not. I know you couldn't help yourself-" he took her hand and lifted it to his mouth "-I am extremely irresistible." Then with a charming smile, he kissed the back of her hand.

At first Meredy turned bright red but then her lips turned up into a disbelieving smile. "More like extremely ridiculous!" She snatched her hand away and smoothed her hair.

"Spend the day with me," slipped out of Lyon's mouth before he could stop it. He wished he could catch the words before they reached her ears but instead he stared at her with a forced smile trying to play it off as if he had planned it.

Meredy's mouth dropped and her cheeks turned pink. "Doing what?" she half whispered.

Lyon's smile widened. She was going to accept his sudden offer! Could it be that he was starting to get under Meredy's skin as much as she was under his? "I'm going to a concert over at the amphitheater."

Meredy wrinkled her nose, "I think I'm a little hungover for live music."

"It's a string quartet, should be pretty soothing actually. I usually just spread out a blanket and have a picnic. It's one of my favorite ways to end a weekend."

Meredy raised a brow and leaned slightly towards him. "You go to concerts by yourself?"

Lyon shrugged. "I enjoy the music. Why should I have to have a companion to do the things I want to do?" Or so he kept telling himself when he went through the motions of being happily single. He had started going when Sue dropped him and he found himself struggling to fill a weekend. The mantra worked sometimes, other times it just fell flat.

She laughed and looked forward, "You're such a nerd."

Lyon rolled his eyes and put the car in drive, pretending that her laughter and teasing hadn't made him extremely pleased. "Well if you aren't into that kind of music, I understand. Classical music isn't for everyone."

"I like classical music! Why does everyone assume I don't?" Meredy huffed.

Lyon pulled into the street and started driving in the direction of Juvia's house. "I guess you just give off a teen bop kind of vibe."

Meredy's mouth dropped and she made a guttural sound of disgust. "I do not!"

Lyon laughed. "Don't worry Meredy, you don't have to come with me. I'll take you to your car and be on my way."

Meredy turned her head and peered into his backseat where the picnic basket was waiting. "Well. . . do you have enough food for me?"

Lyon looked at her then turned left towards the amphitheater instead of turning right towards Juvia's. He felt giddy at the prospect of spending the day with her. It was amazing how quickly the awkwardness from last night was dissipating. She was definitely the one. "I'm starting to think you're just using me for free food," Lyon teased with a smile.

Meredy snorted, "It took you this long to figure that out?"

* * *

"Gray-sama, Gray-sama!" Juvia hissed.

Gray opened one eye and found Juvia crouched by the window using two fingers to look through the blinds. Gray closed his eye and then squeezed both shut tight. "If someone's breaking in let them take whatever they want. I'm too tired to deal with people raiding my refrigerator right now."

Juvia snorted. "Oh Gray-sama, you're so silly."

He cringed as he heard her fiddle with the blinds even more, at this rate she was going to break them. If he woke with a beam of light in his eyes because she bent them too far, he was going to be especially cranky. Gray rubbed his face and grumbled, "Would ya quit messing with the blinds? Just pull them up if you want to look out."

"No Gray-sama! I can't do that, they might see Juvia!" Juvia practically had her nose between the blinds now.

Gray would have smiled if she hadn't woke him up from a deep sleep. Instead he was having trouble blinking through the blurriness in his eyes to get a clear picture of her. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned, "Why are you whispering anyway? Who are you worried about seeing you?"

"Will you just get over here Gray-sama?!" Juvia snapped, beckoning him to the window.

Gray rolled his eyes but also rolled his legs over the side of the bed and swung himself up to his feet. He had been with Juvia long enough to know that he was better off just doing what she asked, otherwise he'd never get back to sleep.

On his journey over to the window Juvia asked, "Do you remember how Juvia was so concerned that Meredy hadn't come for her car yet?"

Gray almost stopped and turned back to his bed. He could see where this was going and he really wasn't interested. Juvia was giddy, she hiccuped out a strange laugh and then turned to him with her knuckle between her teeth. "Juvia may have caused something beautiful," she half said, half giggled while motioning out to the front.

Gray cut his eyes over to the opening in the blinds and found Meredy leaned up against the driver's side door of her car wearing a surprisingly wide smile as she looked up at Lyon. Gray cut his eyes back to Juvia, "Don't go taking credit for that."

Juvia ignored him and leaned closer to the window. "What if they kiss Gray-sama? What if we might be about to witness their first kiss!"

Gray made a sound of disgust and turned to leave. "I don't want to see that!"

Juvia grabbed his arm and turned him back to the window. "No Gray-sama don't run! You must stay and witness the power of Juvia's matchmaking." She looked up at him and said, "Juvia has a very good eye for these kind of things," as she tapped her right eye.

Gray managed a sleepy, lopsided grin. "Since when?"

"Why do you think Juvia didn't give up on Gray-sama?" Juvia asked without looking away from the window.

"Cause you're more stubborn than a bulldog," Gray muttered with a smirk as he wandered back towards the bed.

Juvia pretended not to hear him. Suddenly she shot up on her tippy toes and shouted, "No! No! Don't let her just wave Lyon! Kiss her you fool!"

Gray was already under the covers. He smiled at the sound of cars pulling away. "Ya can't hurry love Juvia," he teased as he snuggled back into a comfortable position.

Juvia climbed into bed next to him and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Juvia should have another dinner party."

"No," Gray snapped before Juvia had a chance to think about it further.

Juvia sighed,"Okay." She scouted under the covers and wiggled over so that she was pressed up against his back. He felt her lips press lightly on the back of his neck. "Goodnight Gray-sama."

Gray closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of her warmth seeping into his skin, it wouldn't be hard to return to sleep. "Goodnight Juvia."

* * *

Lisanna patted Bixlow's knee and winked before leaving the couch to find her sister. Bixlow looked at her just long enough to wink back then quickly returned his attention to the game on the television. She didn't mind a little bit of baseball every now and then but without Mira to keep her company, she was growing tired of only having Bixlow's attention when the commercials were on.

When Lisanna entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find the place already spotless. Lisanna pouted, Mira had promised to let Lisanna help, but everything was clearly finished. Mira didn't notice Lisanna's entrance. She paced back and forth in front of the sink muttering to herself. Lisanna put on her best I'm-disappointed-in-you face and waited for Mira to notice. Suddenly the men in the other room shouted loudly, causing both her and her sister to jump in place. On landing, Mira finally noticed Lisanna. She froze in place with a wide-eyed expression.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked.

Mira made a false smile. "Of course! That was just so loud!" she said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah . . .but twenty minutes ago you came in here to get a drink and now I find you here, still with no drink, in a spotless kitchen when you promised to let me help you with after the next inning!" In the other room the guys shouted again. Lisanna grabbed her chest, "Geez they keep scaring me yelling like that."

"Must be an exciting game!" Mira giggled. "Laxus was cranky that I didn't let him eat in front of the TV."

"Bixlow and I wouldn't have minded you know. Hell, Bixlow probably would have preferred it. The dining room table in his apartment is a place that collects junk mail so you definitely don't have to worry about us."

Mira pouted, "I wanted to have a nice dinner, it's a special day."

"Pretty sure they were both listening to the game on a shared pair of earbuds."

Mira crossed her arms and looked extremely put out. "I knew they weren't that excited about the chicken."

"Wait," Lisanna stepped closer and asked, "Why is it a special day?"

"Because . . ." Mira opened her mouth wide and then closed it and bit her lip.

Lisanna took another step forward and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Sister you're being kinda weird tonight," she teased.

Mira lifted her eyes. "Oh?" Then she smiled and tilted her head in a way that Lisanna knew was to hide the worry inside. She patted Lisanna's hand and said, "Sorry! I just can't figure out the best way to say this and I only get one shot."

Lisanna frowned. Mira wasn't making any sense. "What . . ."

"Oh!" Mira interrupted with an excited expression. "Wait here, I'll be just a second," she commanded with a finger in the air. Then she ran away up the stairs.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Bixlow shouted at the screen. Lisanna felt like she understood the sentiment.

Mira came sprinting down the stairs with a small chalkboard in hand. Then she searched the hall walls as if looking for a specific spot. She smiled and hopped into place and Lisanna couldn't discern why she picked the spot she was in. Mira twisted her face towards Lisanna and asked, "Can you take my picture Lisanna?" When Lisanna nodded, Mira pulled at the stretchy fabric of her tank top and muttered, "I guess this shirt will stretch enough to work."

Lisanna pulled out her phone with a furrowed brow and she started up her camera. "Are you going to tell me what's going on soon?"

"Is my stomach clearly defined here?" Mira asked.

Lisanna raised a brow, "Yes? I think? It is a white wall with a dark colored shirt. I don't understand though, did you lose weight or something?"

Mira held up the chalkboard. It now read '9 weeks.' "Okay I'm ready," she said with her award winning smile.

Lisanna took the picture. She looked down at the still image of her older sister and her mouth dropped, "Oh my god!" Mira smiled wider and Lisanna repeated, "Oh my god!"

"You're going to be an aunt!" Mira exclaimed with her fists shaking at her sides. Then Lisanna screamed and Mira screamed, and they ran together and hugged each other tightly. Their hug turned into a bouncing, spinning dance with Mira proclaiming "I'm going to be a mommy!" and Lisanna saying "You're going to be a mommy!" It wasn't long before Bixlow was hugging them too and jumping in circles singing. "Mommy, mommy, mommy . . . ."

Laxus jutted his head into the hallway and snapped, "Will you guys cut that out! I can't hear a damn thing!"

They all paused and looked at him. "How can you not want to join in?" Bixlow asked. Laxus growled and turned back to the living room while muttering curses under his breath. Bixlow grinned after him,"He's going to be _such_ a fun dad."

"Oh! Let's call Elfman now!" Mira cried. She pulled out her phone and Lisanna and Bixlow huddled around her.

Lisanna was so excited she couldn't stop bouncing. She shook her hand at the phone before Mira could put it to her ear. "No don't call, facetime him! I want to see his face!"

"Yes!" Mira pushed the button and they all watched the screen in an impatient cluster.

Just when they thought it would go to voicemail, Elfman picked up with a scowl on his face. "Hey sis, everything okay?" he panted.

Mira giggled, "Yes, except you look so grumpy. What's wrong with you?"

Elfman rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry, just a little thing with Evergreen . . ."

Off screen Evergreen growled, "You idiot! It's because you picked up in the middle of . . ."

"Hey! They can hear you you know," Elfman hissed away from the camera. There was the sound of a harumph and the slamming of a door, Elfman cringed. He looked at the phone and grimaced. "Whoops, probably should have just called you back later."

Lisanna could feel Bixlow's body begin to shake with laughter as Mira stuttered,"Oh, well, we'll be quick I promise . . ."

Elfman put his face a little too close to the phone so that they could see straight up his nose."Is everything okay?"

Mira covered her face and whispered to Lisanna, "You tell him. I don't think I can say it without giggling!"

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Elfman's eyebrows slowly pulled together and then moved north. His mouth dropped, "What?" Then before Mira could explain, he was running and completely forgetting that he had both sisters video conferencing on his phone. Mira, Lisanna, and Bixlow died laughing as they watched Elfman frantically leave the bedroom shouting for Evergreen, the speaker blaring with the sound of the phone whipping back and forth in his hand.

He finally caught her, phone still at his side, and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Evergreen responded with an indignant, "Excuse me? Why the hell would you think I was pregnant?"

Lisanna fell to the floor. Thankfully Mira had the presence of mind to giggle into the phone, "Oh dear, brother that's not what we meant!"

"This is the best," Bixlow snickered from his spot behind her. He wiped the dampness from his eyes.

Elfman didn't seem to hear her the first time so Mira shouted, "Elfman!" into the phone.

There was the sound of static and air as Elfman returned to looking into the phone. His bright red face looked extremely pained. "Sorry, forgot about you guys."

"I'm pregnant Elfman," Mira pointed to herself, " _I'm_ having the baby."

Elfman sighed but didn't look particularly relieved. "Oh, well, I guess that makes a lot more sense."

Evergreen smacked him on the head. "Of course it does you idiot! Why would your sisters tell you before I did?" Evergreen pulled the phone in her direction. "Wait, you and Laxus are pregnant!" She squealed, "That's wonderful! Way to go Laxus! How far along are you?"

"Only 9 weeks so it's still really early . . ."

"What did Freed say? I bet he was so excited he couldn't stand it!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Ah shit," Laxus sighed from the other room.

"What! You didn't tell Freed first! Laxus!" Evergreen shouted.

"Alright, alright. Jesus, your harping is annoying even from this far away," Laxus grumbled.

"Congratulations! Love you!" Evergreen blew a kiss and shut off Elfman's phone.

Mira opened the drawer of the sideboard and pulled out the ultrasound image. "Here's our baby's first picture, isn't it cute!" she said as she handed it over. "I'll be right back. I have to make sure Laxus is actually calling Freed." Then she disappeared into the living room.

Bixlow wrapped an arm around Lisanna's neck and leaned down to look at the picture in her hand more closely. "What exactly are we looking at here?"

"A baby I think," Lisanna giggled. She traced her finger along the outline of the little peanut that would be her niece or nephew. This was so out of the blue! Was her sister ready? Was Laxus ready? She had no doubt that they would be wonderful parents but she was sure they were about to be in for a crazy ride.

* * *

When Mira announced her pregnancy at dinner, the entire table seemed to explode with excited energy. Everyone's attention was on her but Natsu couldn't help but turn his gaze to Erza. She smiled and clapped her hands but her smile looked more manic than pleased. Natsu frowned, it was impossible to not know how hard Erza was trying to have a kid. She might as well be wearing a sign. Natsu prayed she didn't cry, man did he hate seeing Erza cry.

"How far along are you?" Lucy asked from the chair next to him.

"Ten weeks now" Mira answered and Natsu could just see Erza's jaw clench.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying for a little runt," Cana teased.

Mira turned bright red. "We weren't really . . ." she said shakily.

"Hey! Don't stress her out!" Laxus shouted at Cana as he shot out of his chair.

Cana wrinkled her nose and leaned back in her chair. "Don't tell me what to do." She looked over at Mira with a teasing smirk. "Besides, my teasing doesn't stress Mira out, it's like therapy for her. Laughter therapy cause I'm hilarious."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "You got an ego as big as your mouth, I swear."

"Both of you cut it out! Don't ruin this for me!" Makarov ordered sharply. He glared at the two until Laxus slowly took his seat and Cana sat up and looked a little less cocky. Then he settled back into his own seat with a tiny chuckle. "Well I'll be, I'm gonna be a great-grandfather. I never thought I'd see the day," his eyes began to glisten. Natsu looked at Erza, she hadn't moved a muscle, she was still smiling.

Laxus shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Ah, come on old man. Don't start that crap."

"I just can't believe you found such a beautiful woman to put up with your bad attitude. I was so worried you were ruined!" Makarov full on bawled. Mira smiled wide and hugged him tightly.

"I know right? Laxus must shit gold or something," Cana laughed. Natsu heard Laxus grumbled something discolored about Cana and shit but he couldn't stop watching Erza's plastered on smile.

"Can you believe it?" Lucy whispered, drawing Natsu's attention in her direction.

Natsu grinned. "I know! We're going to have to have twins to catch up at the rate they're going," Natsu teased in her ear. He loved the way Lucy's cheeks burned up.

She playfully slapped his thigh. "No multiples, one at a time!" she growled back.

"You're no fun," Natsu playfully grumbled. He found his eyes cutting back in Erza's direction. She was _still_ smiling that strange smile. It was starting to freak him out. Jellal finally noticed as well, he leaned over and whispered something in Erza's ear that made her expression soften. She smiled weakly at Jellal and nodded. Then he leaned forward and sneakily served another slice of cake on her plate.

Though Natsu was relieved that Jellal diffused the situation, he still sought out Erza as everyone migrated their way to the living room. When he gently tapped her arm, she turned to him with a look of concern and asked, "Do you need something Natsu?"

Lost on what else he should do, he asked, "How are _you_ doing Erza?"

"Me? Fine . . .I . . ." she paused.

If it were anyone else Natsu would have laughed at the cycle of expressions that played on her face, brows furrowing, raising, and then furrowing again. Since it was Erza who was working her way to angry, he instead swallowed deep and tried to ignore the way his balls felt like they were trying to take a vacation in his stomach. He started thinking that maybe this was something Erza wasn't ready to talk about.

"Why is everyone trying to treat me with kid gloves?" Erza fumed.

"Kid gloves? What kid gloves? I'm just asking how you're doing?" Natsu laughed nervously.

She shoved a finger in his face. "First, Mira had to pull me aside and tell me that she planned to announce the pregnancy as if I need some kind of special warning to soften the blow. Then Laxus tells me I can punch him if I want to. Now you're checking on me as if I look like I'm about to burst into tears!" As if she had commanded them, droplets started making their way down her cheeks.

Natsu grimaced, "Like you're doing now?"

Erza wiped her cheeks roughly. "I am happy Natsu, a baby is a happy occasion and I am happy. I am thrilled actually," she laughed strangely and wiped her eyes again. "One of my best friends and my brother are having a baby, how can this be anything other than a joyous occasion!" She was basically shouting when she asked, "Don't you think this is a joyous occasion?"

Natsu looked around and realized he had somehow backed into the corner of the room. "Yeah, yeah, it's a joyous occasion," he agreed meekly.

Her cheek was nearly against his when she admitted in a whisper, "then why can't I feel joyous?"

Natsu blew a deep breath out, his heart broke for her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "You will, I'm sure you will."

"I just want to be happy for them right now and all I can feel is jealousy, it's disgusting," she sniffled into his shoulder.

Natsu laughed humorlessly, "Nah don't say that. You're just still shocked. That news was random as hell, almost as bad as the wedding. You will be happy for them soon, I promise. And I'm sure your day to shine will be any day now."

Erza pulled out of his hug and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "You're always surprisingly insightful Natsu. Thank you, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jellal came back in the dining room and crossed over to them quickly. He rubbed Erza's back, "Are you ready to go? I have your bag."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I think we should call it a night, I have an early morning after all." She turned to Natsu with an awkward bow. "Goodnight Natsu."

Natsu grinned and bowed back, "Goodnight Erza."

He watched Jellal effortlessly guide Erza to the door and felt pleased that Erza had someone to lean on. He sure as hell knew that comforting Erza was something he had never felt fully equipped for.

"Natsu?" Natsu snapped his head to where Lucy waited for him in the doorway to the living room with a soft smile. "Makarov has some baby videos of Laxus that he was about to put on, are you coming?" she asked.

Seeing her standing there after comforting Erza brought all different things to mind. What would they do if they had a baby as suddenly as Laxus and Mira? What would they do if they had trouble having a kid? What would they do if Lucy couldn't have kids at all? What if he lost Lucy in some freak accident and had to raise the kids all by himself, but it was hard so Gajeel and Gray moved in with him to help? Natsu's brows raised, that would be a great idea for a movie! He wondered if it had been done before.

Lucy rolled her eyes and made an irritated huff. "Are you staring at me just to creep me out or . . ."

Natsu grinned wide. "Sorry, you just looked so pretty," he said and her cheeks turned pink. Now Lucy, that was a girl he got. He looped an arm around her waist when he got close and raved, "I remember those videos! Wait til you see how big his head was, you're gonna love it!" Then he dragged her along with him into the living room where his family awaited.

* * *

Natsu stretched his arms over his head and yawned as he headed in the direction of the house. He finally had all the wood cut for the wedding centerpieces. Unfortunately, he had only managed to put the first coat of finish on half of them but the rest would have to wait, but he was beat.

As he came close the house, the sound of bass greeted him. He wondered what Lucy might be doing that she would have the music up so loud. It was a poor choice on her part, it left her vulnerable to ambush. Natsu giggled slightly and bypassed the back door. He crept along the side of the house into the bushes by the window to the living room then peaked in so that he could come up with a good plan.

Lucy was in the middle of the living room with her eyes closed, her hips waggling wildly, and a soft smile on her face. This close to the window he could just barely make out the vocals and the rest of the instruments. Natsu grinned; Lucy had the music up because she was dancing like an idiot. She wiggled her way over to the couch and bumped it with her hip, disturbing Happy who had been sleeping peacefully on the headrest. Happy appeared to meow in protest but Lucy just smiled and danced away with her fingers in his face.

Natsu found himself entranced by her. He leaned on the windowsill with a fond smile, all thoughts of frightening her fading away with each ridiculous shake of her rear. Man his girl was beautiful. She looked so happy as she threw her hands in the air and did a little twirl. Then, at the end of her twirl, she froze and slowly turned back towards the window. Her sudden decision to move in slow motion gave Natsu time to catch up, he smushed his face against the window and bared his teeth.

When Lucy finally saw him she turned white as a sheet and jerked her hands to her chest. There was a moment where she looked like she would become irate but then her face tipped up in his favorite bright, warm smile and she collapsed in half. Her golden hair fell forward, covering most of her face, but he could tell from the way that it bounced that she was laughing. Natsu grinned, he loved when he made Lucy laugh so hard she couldn't hold herself up.

He left his spot and headed to the front door. When he opened it laughter was still bubbling out of her, overpowering the music forgotten in the background. It made his heart warm to hear it, it had to be the best sound in the world. She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

Natsu feigned disgust, "Gross Lucy, maybe you should go hop in the shower then."

Lucy just laughed. She turned her butt towards him and started shaking it in his direction. "Nothing gross about this," she said.

Natsu chuckled. Now that he could hear the music clearly, it was obvious that Lucy didn't have the best rhythm. "I wouldn't quit your day job."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy asked. She pulled her hair to the side and gave him a sultry look while continuing her goofy dance. "What about now?"

Natsu gave her a lopsided grin and came closer. "Cute." She was awful, adorably awful.

Then the song changed to something more fast paced and her face lit up. "I love this song!" All pretense of looking sexy forgotten, Lucy threw her hands up and began bouncing and kicking around the room. "Dance with me Natsu!" she cried and even though he was pretty sure she wouldn't notice if he joined or not, he threw himself into it and danced along too. Lucy was so much fun.

* * *

"Risley something is wrong with me," Erza said the moment Dr. Law walked in the room.

Dr. Law took her time shutting the door and slowly took a seat on the stool next to her. "Why would you say that Erza?"

Erza took a fortifying breath. She had researched this, she knew it was early, but she needed to know now or she was going to lose her mind. "I have been trying to have a baby for months and nothing, Mira didn't even try and she got pregnant in a day. Something is clearly wrong with me."

Dr. Law's concerned expression melted into an almost patronizing grin. "Erza that's perfectly normal, some of us just take a little bit. . ."

"No!" Erza grabbed Dr. Law by the shoulders. "We need to test, something is wrong! I have done everything right so something has to be wrong!"

Dr law sighed. "Erza, you know that we typically wait a year before we go this route, you are probably perfectly. . . ."

Erza cut her off. "Well that's perfect because I've been trying for a year," she lied.

Dr. Law raised a brow and smiled. "Erza you haven't even been married for a year."

Erza crossed her arms, "That doesn't mean I haven't been trying." When Dr. Law raised a brow, Erza narrowed her eyes and commanded. "We need to do the tests now."

Dr. Law sighed again. She stood and started shuffling through the papers in the bottom drawer of the cabinet against the wall. Then she turned and handed one to Erza. "Here is a list of fertility specialists that you can go see." She paused and then pointed to the name at the bottom, "Probably this one would be able to handle you best."

Erza nodded. Before Dr. Law could say another word, Erza was in the hall pulling out her phone. She hoped they could see her today.


	26. Steps Towards Acceptance

"I can't believe I spent my day off watching little kids play softball," Cana fell onto the table with a groan. "Who am I anymore!?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Lisanna chided as she pushed Cana's hair away from her side of the table. "It was the championships, it was an important game! Also don't be so loud you're being rude."

"I thought it was cute!" Mira grinned and took a sip of her soda. She patted her still flat belly and said, "I wonder if our little one will play baseball."

"Ugh, I hope not. You'll probably make me watch that too." Cana pushed away from the table and fell dramatically back in the chair.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. I bought you nachos and multiple lollipops, you were _not_ a cheap date. And don't forget that flask I saw you sneaking sips out of. I really think it meant a lot to Bixlow that we were there. He worked really hard with those girls this year." She smiled fondly over at her boyfriend who was currently teasing a smile out of one of the girls who was looking sullen. Lisanna felt strangely proud when the little girl gave in and started laughing with a shake of her head. Bixlow really had a gift for making people smile.

Cana laughed, "Don't kid yourself, the only one he cared about seeing there was you, he probably didn't even notice we were on the bleachers next to you. Plus, some hard work, they lost!"

Lisanna held up a finger, "But they _did_ make it to the championships! Bixlow told me that last spring only one player could catch a ball. Making it to the championships is big for them,"

"Yeah, yeah," Cana groaned. Their server set a massive, hot pizza down on the table surprising Cana into an upright position. Her eyes went wide, "Oh you sweet, sweet boy. I could kiss you on the mouth!" she exclaimed. She pulled off a slice of the pie and put it in her mouth instead of on her plate.

The server smiled awkwardly and slowly backed away with a squeak of "enjoy!"

"Did you know that my baby is now the size of a lime? Isn't that wonderful!" Mira sighed. She patted her belly again, "I think I'm starting to show a little."

Cana tilted her head to look at Mira around the pizza. "Hate to break it to you Mira but you're still just as skinny as ever. Are you sure you're actually pregnant? How come you aren't puking and looking nauseous all the time like Levy?"

"Don't know," Mira replied with a shrug. She pulled a piece of pizza onto her plate. "Just lucky I guess. I mean, I think I'm a little bit more tired. Last night I went right to sleep, I didn't feel up for fooling around at all! It was so weird." She took a big bite of pizza and chewed it with a happy hum.

Cana snorted, "Laxus must be loving this whole pregnancy thing."

"He doesn't mind," Mira said with a big smile. She leaned forward and whispered, "I had already worn him out earlier in the day."

Lisanna grimaced, "That is way too much info sister."

"You must have really done a number on him. He's asleep already. What is it like two?" Cana motioned over to the corner of the restaurant where Laxus was currently snoring at a table with Freed and Evergreen.

Mira shook her head with an amused little smile. "He got too much sun this morning."

Cana chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he slept through the game too."

Bixlow draped himself over Lisanna's shoulders and grinned at the table. "I'm so glad you guys were able to come today." A handful of little girls peaked out from behind them.

"You mean you're so glad _Lisanna_ came today," said the little girl with dark pigtails.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Lisanna," said the blond on his other side.

Cana grabbed her chest, "Holy shit it's like children of the corn."

The little girl with green hair sniffed Cana's shirt and then wrinkled her nose with disgust. "You smell like mommy smells when she kisses me goodnight after a night with the girls."

"Oh yeah? Well you smell like . . ." Cana's insult was stopped by Lisanna's hand on her mouth.

"They're children," Lisanna hissed. Cana stuck her tongue out at Lisanna but returned to her pizza without another peep.

Bixlow kissed the top of Lisanna's head, "Having my beautiful baby there was like having a good luck charm."

"More like bad luck, we lost!" the green haired girl cried.

"That's not very nice," the blond whispered.

"I still think we did better than expected," Bixlow said with a shrug. "That was a tough team."

"Yeah, we did better than expected," the dark haired girl parroted.

A taller girl lamented, "They were _really_ tough."

"We were only behind by a couple runs," the blond added.

"Whatever, this is stupid. The pizza's getting cold we should get back to it," the green haired girl said with a pout and she stomped away. The other four followed after with a sag to their shoulders and timid waves.

"She seems really upset," Lisanna observed. She frowned as she watched the little girl angrily shove too big a bite into her mouth.

Bixlow stood up straight and looked in his team's direction. "Ahh, Pepe will get over it, she's tough. This will just make her try even harder." Bixlow had a gleam in his eye when he added, "that girl could go far. She's really talented."

Cana snorted, "There is no way her name is Pepe."

Bixlow grimaced and scratched his neck. "Well, I can never remember their names. Unless they have their uniform shirts on and I can read it, I'm lost. They've just kinda accepted that I'm gonna call them something else."

"Bixlow!" Mirajane exclaimed. "You've been coaching them for a year now! How can you not know their names!"

"It's not my fault! They all have like the same name! Caitlin, Madlyn, Evelyn, Rylyn, Dylan, Ashlyn . . .how the hell am I supposed to know which one is which! I tried the first week but I kept messing it up so I just gave up." Bixlow chuckled at himself. "They call me a weirdo but I think they like it."

Lisanna looked up at him with a grin, "I like that you're a weirdo too."

He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her. "Well that's all that matters to me."

"Gross," Cana muttered into her pizza. Mira rubbed her belly with a happy grin.

* * *

Meredy pushed the golden hooks through her earlobes then pulled away from the mirror with a smile. She looked great, though she still felt overdressed in the dress Sorano loaned her. She ran her hands down the emerald green fabric smoothing imaginary wrinkles. She hadn't been to a play since highschool when Ultear was determined to be a star on Broadway and took every role she could get her hands on. She chuckled at the memory of Ultear on stage as an old man. The mask had been too big and Ultear had accidentally knocked over the background then declared that she had sent them all back in time in an attempt to salvage the play. This play Lyon was taking her too would be much more highbrow, she wondered if she would like it as much. There probably wouldn't be any musical numbers and definitely no knocked over sets.

Her phone buzzed and Meredy lifted it, fully expecting a text from Lyon saying he was out front. Instead the screen read Rusty's name. Meredy frowned, she unlocked her phone and read "Hey there." Her frown deepened.

It had been two weeks since she had written him a book on her feelings and the first thing he decides to say after two weeks of radio silence is 'hey there.' Meredy's frown turned to a glower as she sharply typed back "what?"

She set the phone back on the dresser and stepped into her heels. She paced back and forth in the room to get a good feel of them. At least she could count on Lyon staying close by, she hoped she could hide any stumbles by grabbing his arm. Meredy smiled, the sap would probably like that. She wondered if this counted as a date. Their friendship had blossomed into lunch multiple times a week, concerts on the weekend, and a few phone calls at the end of the day when her work had been particularly rough. He was quickly filling a roll that used to be Jellal and Ultear's before they both started really living and accidentally left her behind. Meredy was still unsure about whether or not Lyon wanted to be more than friends. His flirting was rampant but he never tried to make a real move. Even if he was interested, Meredy wasn't sure if she was ready for the kind of commitment being with Lyon would involve. Still, she was very pleased to have someone give her a reason to get out of her sweats on a Friday night and he made her smile. Sometimes it was just so nice to smile.

Her phone buzzed again. This time Rusty asked "what are you doing tonight?"

Meredy wrote "I'm busy." Then she danced away on her heels singing "I'm too busy and important to waste time on you." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, maybe _she_ should have been on stage.

"Work?" The phone buzzed next.

Meredy made a noise of disgust and typed "no", then she roughly turned her phone all the way to silent and shoved it in her clutch. Rusty was not going to ruin her evening. Meredy was going to see a play in a fancy theater with a fancy gentleman and not think about the man who deemed it beneath himself to give her what she deserved. She returned to the mirror and started her eye makeup.

When she was just about finished, the doorbell rang and Meredy froze. For a moment she thought maybe Rusty had come to her door. How awkward that would be? Then she regained her wits and realized it was probably Lyon. She made one more swipe of mascara then grabbed her clutch and hurried to open the front door. Lyon looked so handsome her breath caught. She was relieved that he didn't notice her strange behavior, he was too busy frowning as he returned his phone to his pocket. "I tried texting you that I was outside like you asked but you weren't responding."

Meredy grimaced and lied, "Sorry, I had already put it on silent so I wouldn't forget."

He finally looked up at her and a slow, dopey smile grew on his face. "You look nice, are you ready to go?"

It felt like the phone was burning a hole in her purse. If she had missed texts from Lyon there was a good chance she had missed texts from Rusty as well. She was dying to see how Rusty handled her turndown. She almost put her hand in her purse but Lyon said "Meredy?" and her brain returned its attention to the man in front of her. With sudden clarity she realized it didn't matter what Rusty wrote because Rusty was trash. After all Lyon was the one in front of her wasn't he? He deserved her attention right now. So she smiled and said, "I'm ready if you are."

Lyon's smiled widened and he stepped out of the way to let her come out into the hall. She pulled the door closed behind her and turned to lock it. When she was done, she looked up at Lyon and caught him staring. She raised a brow and asked "what?"

Lyon held out his arm for her to take and said, "You know I think nice was an understatement, you look radiant."

Meredy took his arm and made a tiny snort. "Oh stop it. . ." Then with a giggle she fluttered her lashes at him and joked, "just kidding. . .you were saying?"

He started to lead her down the hall. "Really, I need to take you more places with a fancy dress code. I'm going to have trouble paying attention to the show and I don't mind in the least." He stopped and with his free hand pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Simply stunning," he murmured.

Meredy immediately flushed. "You're too much."

"Hmmm? Maybe." Lyon pulled his hand away and flexed his fingers before returning it to his pocket. Then he turned back towards their exit at the end of the hall. He smirked, "but you don't seem to mind too much."

"Well lucky for you I'm a very tolerant person," Meredy quipped. His laughter was music to her ears. By the time they reached the car if you had asked her if she was concerned about Rusty's response, she would have replied with 'Rusty who?'

* * *

Erza blinked and looked back at the first sentence on the forensic report again. She had attempted to read through this paperwork three times now but still nothing was registering. She needed to get her head back in the game, she was starting to let her personal life affect her job again. It was absolutely unacceptable.

It seemed that no matter what she did, the doctor's words kept ringing through her head. "For the most part you are perfectly healthy Mrs. Fernandez, you have borderline hostile cervical fluid but we'll try a few vitamins and keeping you hydrated for a few months. For some of us these things just take time."

He wanted her to give this six months. SIX MONTHS! Then if she wasn't having results they could retest her fluids and discuss more extreme ways to treat the issue and a few of the more invasive tests they could try. It was so frustrating! Shouldn't there have been a pill, a test, a procedure? Some simple solution? She always stayed hydrated and other than being a little high on the sugar side her diet was very well balanced. Well, maybe not well balanced but she always took her vitamins. Cake couldn't be the culprit, cake never let her down.

He had also warned that her issues might be stress related. The idea that she could decrease the amount of stress in her life was laughable. The only way would be to quit her job and switch to something like yoga instructor or cake recipe tester. Knowing her, she would probably still find a way to make doing those things stressful. Vacation was out of the question. Even the idea of taking a month off made her blood pressure spike. There was no way she would ever be able to just leave all this to Kagura.

Erza took a deep breath and then a large sip from the massive water bottle she purchased on her way back from the doctor's office. Just as she was about to start another attempt, the papers were snatched out of her hands. "Go home Erza."

Erza looked up at Kagura and scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You've been staring off into space like some flake ever since you got back from your appointment. You're clearly worthless today, go home."

Erza took the papers back. "I am not worthless today, I will not go home!"

Kagura grabbed the papers again. "Quit being stubborn. You never take a day, get out of here. Your sighing is distracting." Kagura looked away with a pout and added, "plus your husband is worried about you, you haven't been getting his calls or messages."

Erza drew her brows together and slowly retrieved her phone from her belt. She had forgotten to take it off of silent at the end of her appointment. Two missed calls and ten missed texts.

Kagura cleared her throat. "He asked me to tell you he loves you and he's worried about you. Also not to worry about dinner he'd pick something up on the way home."

Erza smiled at the pink in Kagura's cheeks. Her partner was trying very hard to be pleasant. Maybe going home would be a good idea, at least there she could work in peace. "Alright, fine. I'll go tell the Captain I'm cutting out early."

Kagura snapped her face back in Erza's direction. "And tell Jellal never to call me again. I'm not his errand girl!" Then she popped out of her chair and ran away.

Staring off in the direction of Kagura's escape, Erza stood slowly. When it became clear that Kagura would not be returning, Erza began packing her things for heading home. A half day wouldn't be so bad, she did need to run to the pharmacy to pick up her vitamins. If even her socially awkward partner was starting to worry about her, then it was definitely time to call it a day.

* * *

Evergreen walked through her parents' front door and called out "mom?" even though part of her was hoping she had walked into an empty house. This morning she had been determined to come clean with her mother, but now she was starting to think another week or so wouldn't be all that bad.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother called back and Evergreen's heart sank, there was no getting out of this now.

She found her mother at the kitchen table, reading glasses on and newspaper in hand. Her mother smiled up at her when she walked in the room and said, "So happy to see you my love! Do you want a cup of coffee?" She pulled her glasses to the edge of her nose and squinted over them at Evergreen. "Maybe something to eat? You look so thin! You must be working too hard, you should keep snacks at your desk."

Evergreen gave her mother a patient smile and leaned down to hug her shoulders and kiss her cheek. "I'm eating just fine mom. I would like some coffee but please don't get up, I can help myself." She was so nervous she wouldn't have been able to eat anything anyway but the coffee, Evergreen desperately needed the coffee. Today was going to be the day, today had to be the day. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a mug.

Her mother smiled and after adjusting her glasses lifted her paper again. "You know I was talking to a friend of mine the other day and her son just finished his divorce. . .". Her mother trailed off, the suggestion left hanging in the air.

Evergreen wrinkled her nose as she filled her mug from the full carafe of coffee on the counter. "Please . . . Please don't tell me you're trying to fix me up with some divorcee," she groaned.

Her mother waved off her concern. "No, no Evergreen, this is a good one. The wife had an affair so you see, it wasn't his fault. Plus he's a cardiac surgeon. This one's a very good one."

Evergreen chuckled and brought her coffee to the table. "And I'm sure he was the perfect husband at all times, she only strayed because she was a horrible person," she said dryly.

Her mother ignored her tone. "She really was, that's what he gets for marrying some little trophy. All that time playing tennis at the club and having her nails done, she couldn't appreciate that he worked so hard to give her those things." She reached over and grabbed Evergreen's wrist. "But you my love, you would understand because you work so hard too. You would never expect him to be home every night for dinner."

Evergreen grinned and teased, "You aren't exactly painting a pretty picture for this relationship mama."

Her mother shook a finger "Now, now my little Evergreen, you may still be beautiful but you aren't getting any younger. The pool of men is shrinking, you might have to settle for a less desirable catch or else you'll be stuck going hungry."

Evergreen grimaced, "Who said I was hungry?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, " _Everyone_ is hungry Evergreen, be realistic." The she cut her eyes back to Evergreen and considered her shrewdly. "Unless of course you've decided to go vegetarian. Maybe the fish won't fill your hunger."

Evergreen sighed, "You're on a roll with the metaphors today mama."

Her mother squeezed Evergreen's hand and pleaded, "Just one date, for your mama? I'm worried about you."

Evergreen swallowed deeply, then drank a sip of coffee and savored the time it took to hit her stomach. "About that. . ." Evergreen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry mama but I can't, I'm actually seeing someone. . ."

Her mother went pale. "Oh my god, it's true," she gasped.

Her mother's response made Evergreen feel sick. Was Bixlow right? Was her mother already aware of Elfman? Had she just been in denial all this time? "Mama, I swear he's not that bad!"

Her mother covered her face and exclaimed, "Not that bad? Not that bad! He has no degree and no desire to work! He plans on lounging around your house all day while you work yourself to the bone! He does not respect you! That is not husband material!"

Evergreen froze, "Wait. . .What?"

Her mother moved her hands to her heart. "And oh! Saying that children would be a hassle for his style of living! I cannot agree with this, he seemed like a nice fun boy when he was just your friend, but Bixlow is not an appropriate person to spend your life with."

Evergreen nearly knocked over her coffee. "Bixlow! Did you just say Bixlow? Why in the world would you think I was dating Bixlow?!"

Evergreen's mother dropped her hands to the table and tilted her head. "A few months ago he called and said he wanted permission for your hand. He told me he knew it would mean marrying a cold-hearted cynic but that he finally realized he would never find a better free ride and at least he loved your house."

Evergreen made a fist and growled, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Her mother fanned her face as if a hot flash was coming on and continued, "He said that I shouldn't expect babies any time soon because they were such a buzzkill and would ruin your rack. He actually said your rack! Can you believe it? To your mother! I thought it was just another one of his silly pranks but now you tell me it's true!" She grabbed her chest again, "Oh my heart, my heart is breaking!"

Evergreen threw herself across the table and grabbed her mother's hand. She looked her straight in the eye and said, "I am NOT marrying Bixlow."

Her mother didn't look convinced, "But. . ."

"I am not seeing him, I have never and will never be seeing him, he has never been more than a friend to me and at the moment even that status is questionable."

Her mother frowned, "Then who _are_ you seeing?"

Evergreen flopped back in her chair and rubbed her temples. "Elfman mama, I've been seeing Elfman," she sighed.

"Elfman?" Her mother shot out of her chair. "Elfman!"

Evergreen cringed, this was not going quite like she had planned in her head. "Now mama. . ."

Her mother slapped a hand on the table, "How long?"

"What?"

Her mother leaned towards her and practically shouted, "How long have you been seeing him?"

Evergreen frowned. How long had she been seeing Elfman? Did she include all the years of on and off? Did she just say how long this last stint had been? Did she invent a new number? "Four years?" she answered cautiously.

Her mother's mouth dropped then closed sharply. Next thing Evergreen knew, her head was being smashed into her mother's bosom. "Mama?" Evergreen gasped.

"I'm just so happy it isn't Bixlow!" her mother exclaimed.

Evergreen groaned, that wasn't what she wanted at all. Her mother wasn't supposed to like Elfman because he wasn't someone, she was supposed to like Elfman because he was himself. Her mom pulled back and smiled down at her. "Elfman is such a good boy too. He always eats everything I put in front of him, very responsible and respectful too. He owns his own business right?"

"Yes?"

Her mother returned to her seat and with a deep sigh she said, "It's a shame I didn't get to know his parents better though." Her face lit up, "but that means we'll be the only grandparents! You can spend all the holidays here!"

"Mother I don't know about. . ."

Her mother leaned closer, her bright smile widening, "And he could convert too. Do you think he would convert? If he really wants to be my son-in-law he'll convert."

Evergreen knew Elfman would probably do that for her, especially if it meant getting her to marry him, but she felt like her mother was getting ahead of herself. "Son-in-law? Mother we aren't even engaged yet!"

"Yes but four years? He has to be at least considering by now. . ." Her mother's smile disappeared. "You tell him he must marry you or no more milk!"

"What?!"

Her mother returned to shaking a finger and chided, "You aren't getting any younger. A year engagement, a nine month pregnancy, and that's only if you get pregnant right away. I took quite a while you know. Stubborn eggs run in the family."

Evergreen curled her lip and exclaimed, "Mother!"

Her mother frowned, "I don't understand, why doesn't he want to marry you? Does he think he's too good for you? I should call him and give him a piece of my mind!? What does he think he's doing stringing you along like that?"

Evergreen shot out of her chair. "Mother no! I'm the one, I'm the one who didn't want to get married! He's even asked already!"

"Why in the world would you do that?" her mother cried.

"Because I thought you wouldn't like him, I thought he wasn't quite up to what you guys had in mind for me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You're always trying to set me up with good jewish boys, you're always telling me to marry a good jewish boy, you're always talking about lawyers and doctors and stock brokers. Elfman just never seemed the fit the mold you were making for me."

"Yes, I do suppose he isn't _exactly_ what I had in mind…" her mother winked, "but at least he isn't Bixlow."

"Mother . . ." Evergreen groaned.

"And your father isn't going to be happy but love he wouldn't be happy with _any_ boy you brought home. You'll always be his little princess." Her mother chuckled, " At least Elfman isn't going to be intimidated by him."

Evergreen smiled, "At least he'll pretend he isn't."

"Now, that settles that." Her mother puttered over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Let me get you something to eat, I can't look at you right now without feeling like a bad mother. You're so skinny!"

* * *

Minerva stepped out of Rogue's car and surveyed the property. "Natsu really picked a place in the middle of nowhere, didn't he."

Rogue closed his door and smiled, "It suits him."

Sting came bounding out of the back seat. "This is so cool! Yukino we should get a place out in the country too! What do you think he has in that garage? A wrestling mat? An airplane? An army of 4-wheelers?"

"Probably tools Sting, he does do carpentry," Rogue said, bringing his friend back down to earth.

Sting wrinkled up his face and stared at the garage, "Yeah, I guess that would make more sense." Then he smacked Rogue in the chest and grinned, "My ideas are way cooler though."

Yukino giggled as she rounded the car towards them. "It's his workshop Sting, sorry no planes or alien spaceships."

Sting took the cake carrier from her hands and started towards the house. "Now come on, I didn't say alien space ship. That would be ridiculous."

Minerva clung tightly to the bottle of wine in her hands. She hoped she had picked something they would like. Maybe she should have gotten beer. Natsu seemed more like the type to like beer. Would she have seemed condescending if she had brought something like that? She looked longingly at the cake carrier in Sting's hands. Dessert would have been a safer option to bring. She wasn't even sure if a red would suit the evening's meal.

"Are you ready?" Rogue touched her arm and she looked up at his amused grin. It made her a little irritated that he noticed she was nervous. She didn't need his help for this, she wasn't a child. Minerva breathed out loudly through her nose, then with a sharp nod she began marching towards the house. She could see Rogue put his hands in his pockets and his grin widen as he hurried to keep in step with her, but she just lifted her chin. She was not amusing, she would not be a social disaster.

Minerva wasn't quite sure what to expect of the night ahead. She met Lucy the few times she stopped by Yukino's work and she was completely lovely. She didn't know Gajeel that well but Rogue admired him quite a bit so he shouldn't be too terrible. It was Levy and Natsu who made her nervous. She hadn't been very nice to them when she dated Gray so many years back. Especially Levy, she had been so cruel to any girl who tried to be friends with Gray. There was no way these people could be so forgiving.

Not for the first time, Minerva wished she could go back and shake her younger self. Her father had really created a monster. How had she not seen that her selfish actions were making her so miserable and lonely? Why had she worked so hard for the approval of such a terrible person?

"Minerva?" Rogue asked drawing her out of her self-loathing.

"What?" Minerva almost snapped.

"Are ya gonna open the door or just stand there?" Sting asked from behind her.

Minerva frowned over her shoulder at him and found Yukino watching her with a concerned expression. She turned back and realized she was right in front of the door. Rogue came next to her and with a hand on her lower spine he leaned through her personal space to ring the doorbell. As he straightened, he stopped just long enough to kiss her cheek and murmur "You'll do just fine," in her ear.

Minerva bit her lip, she felt her face turn bright red. Rogue's hand was still on her back, it felt warm, comforting. With a sigh, she released some of the tension in her body and leaned slightly into him.

The door ripped open and before turning to them Lucy shouted back into the house, "Do not touch that grill Natsu, I'm serious! If you burn that chicken I will kick you in the balls!"

Lucy turned back to them with a wide smile. "Hey! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Thank you for inviting us," Minerva responded stiffly. She held out the wine and to her horror, began to bow slightly. She couldn't stop, so she tried to end midway and smile like a normal person, she was sure she looked terrifying. "We brought wine," she said with false cheerfulness.

Lucy grabbed the wine and cried, "You spoil us! I love this vineyard, I haven't had it so long!". There was the sound of a door behind her and Lucy's eyes went wide. Her head snapped back into the house. "Oh my god, did he really go out there."

Minerva heard Levy giggle, "Yeah."

Lucy looked back at Rogue and Minerva, her face tight with anger. "Please come in, I'll be right back." Then she raced to the back door grumbling, "Low and slow Natsu, it's supposed to be low and slow!"

Minerva felt pressure on her back from Rogue's hand. She glared at him before taking a few tentative steps in and out of the way. Rogue and Sting easily went to greet Gajeel and Yukino was hugging Levy the second she could get her hands on her. Minerva felt lost.

Eventually everyone was finished and it seemed like everyone turned and stared at her at the same time. Even the babies in their playpen. Minerva smiled and awkwardly adjusted the hem of her shirt. "Hellllooooo," she said. Then she cringed at the strangeness in her tone.

Levy smiled and walked over. She gave Minerva a big hug that Minerva was too surprised to return. "It's been such a long time! How are you?"

"Doing well," Minerva replied. She motioned to the playpen, "So those are your little ones?"

"Yes! Yajeh and Shutora!" Levy giggled at the way Yajeh bounced up and down and grunted at Minerva with his hands out. "I think he wants you to pick him up, you can if you want."

Minerva turned to Levy with a strange plastered on smile as she struggled with how to appropriately handle the situation. Pick him up? How could Levy suggest such a thing?! Minerva had never held a baby in her life! However, if she refused would that make it seem like she hadn't turned a new leaf? Would it look like she was being mean to the child? "Of course, I'd love to," she said woodenly. She turned to Rogue and she swore that bastard was hiding a smirk.

The walk to the crib was like slow motion. Yajeh blew a raspberry at her and spit dribbled down his chin. Minerva became worried that she might be sick. She leaned over the playpen and stiffly picked up Yajeh under the armpits and held him out in front of her. "He's so handsome," she said back to Levy.

Yajeh grinned wide at Minerva and said, "Mama!" then hit her chest with the rattle in his hand.

"Oh, have I done something wrong?" Minerva twisted back to Levy with an expression of panic.

Levy laughed, "No, he calls all women mama right now. It's not my favorite but what can you do? Don't worry you're doing just fine."

Minerva looked back to little Yajeh, he now had snot leaking from his nose. It was going to join the drool at any moment. What sweet hell was this? Minerva decided Levy had found a way to pay her back for all the mean things Minerva had done. She wanted to set him down but she wasn't sure if she would do it right, she also wasn't sure if she had held him long enough to be polite yet. Yajeh giggled at her agitated expression.

Rogue came over next to her and held out his arms. "Can I hold him?"

Minerva nodded and slowly handed Yajeh over gently, as if he might break if she sneezed to hard. It was a relief when she was free of him but she felt a little jealous of how easily Rogue pulled the small child to his chest. Rogue booped Yajeh's nose and smiled at his little grin.

Gajeel picked up Shutora and turned towards the back door. "I think we're eating outside. Should we go make sure Lucy hasn't killed Natsu?"

Sting barked a laugh that was much too loud, "Kill Natsu? I'd like to see her try!"

Gajeel looked at Sting and rolled his eyes, then he turned back and started for the door to the back patio. Levy quickly fell into step with Minerva as the group went to follow. "You're working with Sting and Rogue now right? How's that going?"

"Very well," Minerva replied, then as an afterthought she joked, "at least I hope so."

Levy giggled, "Must be very different from what you did before."

"It's been a nice change of pace. I definitely needed it," Minerva responded as they reached the back door. How had she missed how kind all these people were? How had she ever looked down on them? Since leaving Crocus it felt like she was seeing the world from another person's eyes. She wondered if she would ever recover from the trail of fire her former self had left behind.

* * *

Natsu had a good time with everyone but it was sweet relief to see their taillights pull out of his driveway. Lucy came to hug him on the front stoop and they watched the lights disappear down the street. With a happy sigh she said, "That was really fun, I'm glad we did that."

"I didn't see any devil horns, are you sure that was really Minerva?" Natsu asked.

She pulled away slightly and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Oh stop it. She's turned a new leaf, she's trying to be a better person." She hugged him tightly again, "Gray is really okay with her coming to the wedding with Rogue?"

"He said he didn't care. He's moved on, she's moved on . . .I mean I don't think they're all gonna double date anytime soon but they can be in the same room and play nice."

"Good, good, I didn't want to upset anyone with them being there." She burrowed her head into his shoulder and started to rock him side to side.

Natsu laughed and kissed her head. "My family has always been weirdly forgiving. We're _always_ giving people second chances. Just look at Gajeel and Jellal. Although. . . .we do usually punch them in the face before we forgive them, so I can't promise Erza will behave."

Lucy jerked her head away from him. "Oh my gosh! Do you think she'll fight her in the middle of the wedding!"

Natsu laughed harder, "Nah, I was just kidding." His smile softened and he cupped her cheek then ran a thumb across the soft skin. "Are you ready to head in?"

Lucy's eyes searched his before smiling back and asking, "Could we go watch the stars for a while? I'm not ready to call it a night yet."

"Sure," Natsu answered in a whisper with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, I thought you were messing with the grill earlier," Lucy murmured.

Natsu chuckled, "Luckily you're super hot when you're angry."

Lucy laughed and pulled out of his arms to take his hand and lead him around the house. "Am I now?"

"Yeah, I must have a thing for blood shot eyes and bulging veins," Natsu teased. When Lucy made a sound of exasperation he continued on with, "or maybe it's the screeching tone your voice gets. Just sets me on fire!"

"Naaaatsuuu," Lucy groaned.

"You also get all muscley like a tiny hulk, it's adorable." Natsu went to pinch her butt and Lucy shoved him back into a lawn chair on their deck. He fell with an "oomf," but recovered quickly with a wide grin for Lucy who was climbing into his lap.

She kissed him hard and then scolded, "Shut up and watch the stars."

"'Kay," Natsu responded then he gave her a little squeeze. She smiled at him and with a sigh, settled into his chest. Lucy looked up at the stars in the sky, but Natsu was quite happy gazing at the one in his lap.


	27. The Art of Provacation

"I'm pretty sure this is about to be my favorite part of wedding planning," Natsu said with a large smile as he sat down at the bar.

Lucy took the seat next to him with a chuckle. "You? Excited about a food tasting? No way!"

Natsu stuck out his tongue. "I know you're just as excited. Though . . .I'm sorry Lucy but I don't think greasy is Mest's style."

Lucy lifted her chin. "Doesn't matter to me. Should we get you a bib so that you don't dribble on your clothes?"

To her dismay Natsu only rubbed his chin and asked, "Do you think Mira has those here?"

Lucy felt slightly disappointed that the banter was now over. She tried to think of a playful return but before Lucy could answer, Mest was suddenly behind them. "You're here? So soon?!"

Lucy raised a brow. "It's like ten minutes after you said to meet here."

Mest looked down at his bare wrist with a frown. He clicked his tongue a few times and then looked back at them. "I suppose you're right." Lucy cut her eyes to Natsu, he wiggled his brows at her and she had to look down at her shoes to keep from bursting out laughing.

"So whatcha got for us today Mest?" Natsu asked.

Mest pursed his lips, then without asking for permission, he leaned over and ran his nose up the back of Natsu's head while taking a long sniff. Natsu slapped him away while exclaiming, "What the hell man?!"

"How can I know what to cook for you if I don't have a sense of you? Your food for your wedding should be a reflection of you. I need to know what you sound like, what you look like, what you smell like," he reached over and plucked a hair from Natsu's head ignoring Natsu's protest. Then he added "what you feel like," as he rolled the hair back and forth between his fingers.

When he looked up and turned in Lucy's direction, she held up a hand and said "No way in hell you are doing that to me Mest."

Mest frowned and cocked his head. "Are you sure? If I don't, this tasting menu is going to be heavily Natsu."

He was a nutjob, Lucy was sure now. She shook her head, "I'm positive. Don't touch me."

Mest sagged with a dramatic sigh. "Fine, but I'm telling you there won't be balance."

Then he started to leave, but before he could go anywhere, he whipped back and snagged a loose hair from Lucy's blouse. "Hey no touching bub!" Lucy growled, but Mest ignored her. He was already heading to the kitchen, happily rolling both hairs between his fingers.

"I can't decide whether to be excited or grossed out," Natsu said.

Lucy frowned as she checked her shirt for any other loose hairs, "Do you think he's going to use them to make voodoo dolls of us?"

"I just heard Mest, he's here right?" asked Mira as she appeared from the back. "That man has no sense of time if it's off his regular schedule, it's so weird. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"Don't worry about it Mira, it hasn't been long," Natsu assured her. "That was Mest, he went back to start cooking."

"He's good about washing his hands right?" Lucy asked with a grimace.

Mira nodded, "Oh very much so, he has to sing Mary Had a Little Lamb three times before he's finished and he does it any time he's touched something other than food. It drives Max insane."

Lucy sighed with relief and settled back into her seat. "Oh thank god."

"Why? Did he do something weird?" Mira asked. Lucy and Natsu stared at her with 'what do you think?' expressions and she giggled. "I guess it would be strange if he didn't do something weird. The food will be wonderful though, I promise."

Lucy smiled. "Don't worry Mira I've eaten here enough to know that. I can't wait to see what he's come up with."

Natsu shrugged, "You know I'm easy to please. I wouldn't care if he just made hotdogs and a huge vat of chilli."

His eyes sparkled and he turned to Lucy. As if she could read his mind, she lowered her brows and said, "No Natsu." Natsu grinned and reached over to squeeze her thigh and kiss her cheek. Then he leaned forward on the bar counter and stared off longingly at the doorway to the kitchen.

Lucy turned back to Mira, "Thanks again for letting us come in early to settle the menu."

"Oh no problem, it's my pleasure," Mira said. She slid two glasses of water in front of them. "I'm just so excited for this, I can't believe it's around the corner!"

Max appeared from the kitchen with four small bowls and two small plates on a large tray. He set it on the bar and started explaining. "For the soups Mest thinks a butternut squash for the vegetarian option and a chicken tortilla would be best. This is what the salad will look like and the three dressing options; a simple oil and wine vinegar, a honey and apple-cider vinaigrette, and as Natsu requested, spicy buttermilk ranch."

Lucy frowned down at the bowls. "That was fast."

Max shrugged, "Mest was in here getting most things prepped last night. The soups were all already made."

"Then why did he take our hair?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He took your hair?" Max wrinkled his nose, "Who knows with that guy. He might use them to make a friendship bracelet or something."

Natsu leaned forward to sniff the soup in front of him while Lucy cried, "But he said it would help him pick our menu!"

"Oh! Well there _are_ two other soup choices in the back. He just picked these now so maybe that's why . . ." Max trailed off and stared at the broom in the corner thoughtfully. Then he shook his head and laughed, "I guess I'll get back to it." He picked up his tray and left the room quickly.

Lucy wrinkled her brow, "Quite an eccentric cook staff you've got there Mira."

Mira crumbled on the bar, "You're telling me. It's hard to deal with sometimes. At least they are exceptionally clean and the food is always top notch."

"I'll take weird any day if the food tastes like this," Natsu declared with tortilla soup dribbling down his chin. Lucy threw a napkin at his face with a sound of exasperation. Then she took a tentative spoonful of the butternut squash soup in front of her and found she shared the sentiment.

* * *

"I'm so excited for you to see this exhibit Meredy! I've seen this guy's work before and it's always so provocative. You can't help but be moved by his art!" Lyon gushed as he exited the driver's side of the car.

"Provocative huh?" Meredy asked with a smile. She watched him hurry around the car but easily opened her door before he could get there. Lyon nodded at her little victory but held out a hand to help her out of the car. Though she appreciated his thoughtfulness, she couldn't help but make it a little bit difficult for him to be a gentleman. Somehow it had now become some kind of a game. "Are you trying to get me all riled up Dr. Vastia?" she teased as she took his hand and allowed him to help her even though she didn't need it.

He pulled her up and close. Then with a roguish grin he answered, "It will at least make for interesting dinner conversation."

"Are you saying my typical dinner fare is boring?" Meredy asked as she pulled out of his gentle hold and headed in the direction of the gallery. She wondered who this mystery artist was. She had been to this gallery before, it was possible that it might be one of Rusty's friends. Under normal circumstances Meredy would have found an excuse not to come, but the date of Rusty's show was two weeks past, and even if this was an acquaintance's show he wouldn't come until the very end. Rusty liked to make an entrance.

"No my dear, never boring," he said as he fell into step behind her. She had to chuckle at the way he made sure to walk street side. God forbid a car jumped the curb and get her first. She had once managed to force him all the way into the street by drifting close to the edge of the sidewalk. She wouldn't do that tonight though, the streets were wet and he had on his dress shoes. Instead she looked up at him with a smile when he reached her side and allowed him to take her arm.

They walked in companionable silence until they arrived in front of the small gallery. To quell her building curiosity, Meredy turned to read the artist's name and the name of the exhibit. Immediately she paled and took a step back.

"Rusty Rose is such a strange name don't you think? It's like a color your grandmother would paint her parlor. I wonder if it's his real name or if he changed it," Lyon said looking over her shoulder. "I'm interested to see what 'Sweetest Denial' refers to though. Maybe he fasted from some kind of food, or tried getting off some sort of drug. . . Oh or maybe it has to do with a woman. . . or a man I suppose, I don't know this artist well enough to know his personal preference."

Meredy forced a laugh and said, "Rusty Rose is a stupid name."

Lyon caught her discomfort but misinterpreted it. "I promise it _will_ be interesting ye of little faith." He took her hand and dragged her towards the door. "We should get champagne and drink every time a painting has some sort of sex reference. You know how some of these artists are and from what I've seen of his past work, this one is no different. It will be fun!"

Meredy allowed herself to be dragged along. She couldn't think of a way to explain her reluctance to go in. In the last few months of spending time together, the topic of her mysterious significant other was ignored and danced around, it now felt almost forgotten. How could she explain something she was at a loss on explaining herself?

They came to the first painting and it was a massive red peach, cut in half with its pit torn out. The red flesh, the soft background, the glistening juice leaking into the foreground; like all of Rusty's work it was beautiful and at the same time almost grotesque. "Marvelous," Lyon whispered behind her. Meredy cut her eyes at him and he grinned, "Okay it's not exactly subtle. The shape is very. . . feminine. But you have to admit, it looks so real, as if if I reached out and touched it my fingers would come back wet and sticky."

Meredy frowned and muttered, "Gross," then turned away and hurried off, hoping the next picture wouldn't make her feel exposed. The next picture gave her no relief. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she stared at a cascading pink waterfall between flesh colored cliffs. The background was a crimson sunset.

Lyon's hand rested on her shoulder as he leaned closer to get a better look. "What do you think he's trying to say with this one? It's beautiful, but why the color scheme? Is the water full of salmon? Diluted blood? The title is "cleanse my aching soul. . ." He looked down at her with another grin and teased, "maybe yet another sex reference?" He noticed her now blazing cheeks "My, my Meredy. Who would have thought that a few art pieces could make you so embarrassed."

Meredy cleared her throat. "No, it's not that, I'm just a little warm. This room is so stuffy."

Lyon frowned and his eyes searched her face. "How about I find something to drink for you?"

Meredy grimaced, she wasn't sure if all the booze in the world could help her get through this. She only hoped that Rusty wouldn't notice her before she was able to gracefully sneak away. Hopefully he was late, it was his show but he was always late.

She wandered over to the next painting to find a man drowning in pink hair. Meredy began to grow angry, subtle was not at all a word she would use for this show. His obsession with her was overt and these paintings were starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Meredy?!" gasped a voice behind her and she turned just in time for Rusty to grab her face and shove a tongue down her throat. He pulled away looking absolutely pleased with himself, completely oblivious to the fact that she had not returned his affection. She was stunned at the sight of him, she barely recognized him! His hair was a mess, his usually clean shaven face bore what could only be considered a three day shadow, and his glasses were all askew. Even the way he smiled down at her seemed out of character, full of open affection.

Before she could fully process the sight of him, he took her hand and started yanking her through the exhibit all the while rambling. "You are spectacular! I can't believe you actually came. That rejection of yours after such a strange outpouring of emotion. It rocked me right to my core. I couldn't stop thinking of you and when I slept I dreamt of you. If ever you were my muse it was now! We had to push back the show, there was just so much to finish. I painted feverishly, late into the night, early in the morning. There were days when I forgot to eat! But it was all worth it, this is my best show yet! We've barely begun and I've already almost sold half of my pieces can you believe it?"

Meredy finally found her voice and squeaked, "You've sold some of these?"

"Yes! I've made so much I won't have to paint for years! I'll be free to experiment and work at my leisure! Especially this one," he dragged her over to a massive painting in the middle of the room. This one was quite clearly her, he hadn't bothered to abstract the image of her naked body in the least. Her form was so detailed that she wondered if somehow he had a photo of her when she was unaware. She was fighting to pull a blanket away from some demon. Her body language said stop but her facial expression was ecstasy. It made her sick.

"Do you see? Do you see?! You battle my desire but you aren't sure that you want to win," he whispered frantically in her ear and a chill echoed down her spine. She felt confused and exposed. Had he always been so strange? So inappropriate? Had he gone mad? She wanted to run away but his arm was heavy around her shoulders. Meredy started to worry he might not let her go.

"You wouldn't believe the bidding war in this one! How could they not want it? It would be as absurd as not wanting you!" he laughed somewhat maniacally and motioned around them. "So many times I've painted you and kept them for myself. How could I not see that you were meant to be my glory!? Do you see how enthralled everyone is with your image? It doesn't matter if it's abstract or clear as day, everyone wants Meredy just as much as I do!"

Meredy wanted to vomit. Had he no shame? Could he not see her discomfort? The room seemed to spin as she glanced around the room where crowds of people chattered excitedly at picture after picture of pink. Pink haired sirens leading sailors to their doom, pink fog strangling a city, angry pink lines, soft pink circles, pink locusts, warriors with pink blades; though they were all different she could see that they were all clearly her.

Lyon's head appeared in the crowd and his eyes finally found her with a smile. She was torn between relief and despair as he jetted her way with two glasses of champagne in hand. Before she could stop him from seeing her shame he was next to her saying, "Mere . . .dy?" and staring aghast at the massive portrait behind her.

To her horror Rusty left her to drape an arm across Lyon's shoulder and say, "Oh are you a friend, mate?" He motioned to the very cause of her embarrassment and said, "Isn't she stunning? I've been moving towards a more romantic style, I was feeling so inspired by Goya and Delacroix."

"This painting is positively medieval," Lyon exclaimed as his face turned red.

Rusty took a glass from Lyon's hand and downed it. "I suppose so, the demonization of man and sex in general. The woman fighting what she desires. Nowadays it's sexist, taboo." He laughed and added, "If I had made it more contemporary she would be sitting on the demon's face with an expression of satisfaction." Then he stroked his chin, "Maybe I should paint that. . .I could make a whole series."

Lyon's face twisted with disgust and Meredy was still stunned silent. She wanted to tell Rusty to shut up, she wanted to stab him in the gut, but she was frozen, still disbelieving that this was really happening. When Lyon turned his disgusted expression to her, the urge to vomit returned tenfold. What could he possibly be thinking right now? He must be so embarrassed!

Lyon set the full glass on a nearby waiter's tray and took Meredy's hand. "We're leaving," he said curtly.

"Wait leaving? Why?" Rusty began. "But Meredy just got . . ." Meredy missed the end of the sentence as it was swallowed up by the noise of the crowd as Lyon dragged her along. They were all looking at her, she was sure of it. She saw quite a few people shamelessly point in her direction and whisper to each other. Her cheeks flamed an even brighter red.

On the way they passed an image of her dressed in Roman armor but topless. The skirt and cape were intricately detailed, but could not distract from her pale breasts. Lyon merely glanced at it and scoffed, "That armor would be completely impractical." Then he pulled her onward towards the front door.

When they blew through the door Meredy sucked in deep breaths of the cool night air. Lyon continued his furious pace to the car and each step was making Meredy feel more desperate. He must be mad at her, his grip was far from gentlemanly. Was this the end? Was he done with her? It didn't make sense, it wasn't fair but when had it been fair? Her parents deciding drug use was more important than their child, then all those years of struggling to survive under Mr. Jose's care. If it weren't for Ultear and later Jellal, she probably would have just followed the same tormented path that her parents did. Now life had even torn them away from her. Ultear was always so busy with touring and first the military took away Jellal and now it was his work and his wife. She was an afterthought, always forgotten. Maybe she was doomed to be nothing more than the obsession of a madman. Maybe this was just what life had fated for her.

Lyon still wasn't looking back and Meredy felt herself begin to cry. His company was so fun, it was so comfortable. Where would she find someone who reacted to her teasing like him? Where would she find someone who handled her social awkwardness with such grace? Who else would show her all these sides of the world that she didn't know? Who else would she call when no one else was picking up? How had she missed when he had become so important to her? Why hadn't she said something when she saw Rusty's name on the door?!

They arrived at the car and Lyon let go of her. He scrubbed his face with his hands and turned to her. "What is wrong with you?!"

Meredy sucked in a breath and sniffed, "I'm sorry I had no idea he would have paintings of me in there. . ."

Lyon made a pained expression and ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus Meredy why are you apologizing for that? Clearly that isn't your fault, the surprise was written all over your face! What I'm asking is why weren't you shouting at him? Or arresting him? Or stabbing him or something?! Anything other than standing there and letting him discuss you as if you were some piece of fruit he painted a still life of!"

"I don't . . .I don't know," she cried.

"How could he put you on display like that? You didn't give him that permission, did you?" he growled.

"No, I swear. I'm so sorry!" Meredy half shouted, half wailed.

Lyon's angry expression disappeared at the sound of her voice. He stood and pulled her into his arms. "No, please don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I sitting here ranting like a madman and you are clearly upset. It was insensitive of me." He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "He just made me so angry. I had to leave or I was liable to make a scene and tear him apart."

Meredy cried into his shoulder. His jacket was cool against her hot face and the smell of his cologne was soothing. It was a relief that his anger wasn't directed at her. Even she could recognize how irrational that fear was but it remained nonetheless.

His voice was soft when he finally said, "Meredy?" She pulled away from his chest to look up at him. Lyon looked down at her with worried eyes, they searched her face and slowly drifted down before snapping back to her eyes with a hard swallow. His hands found their way to her face to gently wipe away her tears with his thumbs. Meredy found herself holding her breath. She wondered if he would kiss her. Did she want him to kiss her? He made another hard swallow and then suddenly his face went slack. "This is the boyfriend, isn't it?" he whispered.

Meredy felt cold from his words. She nodded slowly. What he must think of her now that he knew

"I see." He drew his brows together and looked back in the direction of the gallery. "Why didn't you say something before we went in. You let me babble on about him like an idiot."

"I was . . ." She had to pause to swallow the lump in her throat. "I was hoping we could get in and out quickly and not see him."

Lyon looked back at her. He tilted his head and smiled incredulously. "That's a terrible plan!"

"Well I panicked, I wasn't thinking!"

Lyon looked at the gallery again. "Are you . . .are you still seeing him? I just haven't heard you speak of him in a long time."

"No, I'm not seeing him anymore. This is the first time I've seen him in a long time."

"Good . . .good," he said quietly, more to himself than her. He turned back to her and searched her face. "Are you still up for dinner?"

"I think so." Meredy sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

"Good," Lyon smiled warmly and turned to open the car door. "I was worried you might have to get back to your legion."

Meredy rolled her eyes as she lowered herself into the car but she was relieved that he was back to teasing. "Oh stop it."

"But really, no chest plate? Perhaps you have breasts of steel then? Can they stop a speeding bullet?" Lyon chuckled as he shut her door. Meredy glared at him the whole time he circled the car to get to his side but he continued undeterred when he lowered himself into the seat next to her. "Do you even have to wear a flack vest on the job? I imagine being impervious to harm in the chest area would have its advantages in your line of work."

Meredy shook her head with a smile. "No more discussing the paintings," she groaned.

Lyon started the car. "We can't even discuss the waterfall? I'm dying to know what kind of cleansing was happening there."

Meredy slumped in her seat with a pained chuckle. "We especially won't be discussing the waterfall."

"Of course. Not another word." He pulled into the street and then reach over and took her hand. He lifted it to kiss the back and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through this tonight." When he released it, Meredy tucked her hand under the other one and stared down at it. He was too good. She didn't understand how he was here wasting time with her. "Are you going to be okay?" his question jerked her out of her miserable contemplations.

She looked up at him and smiled through her inner turmoil and pain. "Of course. Just for dinner . . ."

"Yes?" he said glancing in her direction.

If she joked about it, it couldn't hurt her. If she joked about it, it would become nothing more than a joke. "I know it will be hard after seeing me in all my glory but try and remember my eyes are up here," she teased pointing to her face.

Lyon barked out a laugh and looked back at the road. "It will be hard, but I will do my best."

Meredy smiled and returned her gaze forward as well. He was so good, she just had to find a way to make him hers.

* * *

Mira was surprised when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. She looked up at Erza's smiling face and her eyes went wide. "Erza it's so good to see you!"

"I expected to find you roaming the restaurant and cheering your customers. Is everything okay? Are you not well?" Erza asked as she took the seat next to her.

"Oh no, please don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine." Mira smiled. "Just a little bit tired today is all, I'm having to take more breaks than usual."

Cana set a large glass of seltzer with a lime on the rim down in front of Mira. "Don't worry about Mira, I'm making sure this momma takes care of herself."

Mira took a sip of the drink with a happy sigh. "Cana made sure I ate something for dinner. Though Mest was disappointed to make something so bland."

"Have you been vomiting?" Erza asked.

Mira waved her hands and shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. Just a lot of things seem . . .unappetizing. If I think about eating them it makes me a little bit nauseous but I haven't had any puking."

"Knock on wood," Cana warned.

Mira laughed, "If I can make it around the dining room with all these smells and not have an issue, then I think I'll be fine."

Erza smiled, "That's wonderful!" Then she turned to Cana and said, "Could you make me something sweet it's been a long day. Oh and an order of fries, you guys reminded me I haven't eaten much today."

Cana nodded, "You got it lady."

Mira chewed on her lip as she struggled to think of how to ask Erza how she was doing. She didn't know what was appropriate in the situation. Was Erza still upset? Was she mad? Last Mira had seen her, Erza was dipping out of Makarov's without so much as a goodbye.

"Mira. . ." Erza said, drawing her attention. When Mira looked her in the eye, Erza smiled. "I'm just fine. Things will happen when they happen." Cana slid a drink in front of her and Erza smiled, "Lovely! Thank you Cana."

"So what brings your sexy ass over this way?" Cana asked.

Erza took a long sip. "Jellal had to go out of town for a seminar on some new procedure for knee replacements."

"Sounds like a blast," Cana said dryly.

Erza chuckled, "He was actually very excited about it. I imagine he will have a great time."

"And you get to come hang out with us!" Mira cheered. "And what a great night you picked!"

Erza glanced around the restaurant. "Why is that?"

Mira threw her hands in the air. "We're having a classic Fairy Tail night!"

"There those idiots are, it took them long enough," Cana said.

Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow were making their way to the corner Mira had cleared for live entertainment. Mira glanced at Erza and she smiled at the sight of her friend's eyes lighting up. "Tonight will be like old times, won't it Erza."

Erza grinned, "Yes." She motioned to Mira's glass with a chuckle, "Though I think for the first time ever I'll be out drinking you."

* * *

Gajeel looked over Levy's shoulder with a frown. "Don'tcha think it's kinda weird inviting a bunch of adults to a kids birthday party? Can't we just let them both make a mess with a cake and send everybody the pictures?"

Levy dropped her pen with a dramatic sigh. "I don't know Gajeel! Babies are supposed to have first birthday parties, everyone is going to want to celebrate, and unfortunately we're the first ones with kids!"

"We didn't even have a real wedding and we care about a birthday party for babies? They won't even remember this you know," he said with a teasing grin.

Levy turned in her seat and looked up at Gajeel with a raised brow. "Why don't you want to have a party? We're not going crazy on the cost. It's just going to be some food and a cake."

"It's fine don't worry about it. I was just giving you shit." Gajeel peered over her shoulder again. "You're inviting both Gray _and_ Minerva? Bold move Shorty."

Levy's face twisted with confusion. "What do you mean bold move? Lucy said they don't mind being together."

Gajeel laughed, "Yeah at the wedding where there will be over a hundred people in a large location. What you're doing is putting both of them in our tiny backyard and that's _only_ if the weather holds. A little rain and we'll have the two of them stuffed together like sardines in our living room."

Levy looked up at him with her lips tight. "Just how many people do you think I'm inviting?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I was just saying, you should probably think about that."

Levy looked back at the list of invites and frowned. "Well I already told Minerva she should come."

Gajeel raised his brows, "You what?"

"Yajeh loved her so much at Lucy's! And Rogue comes by my store all the time, I couldn't leave them out!"

"Then don't invite Gray and Juvia," Gajeel grinned. It annoyed Levy that he was enjoying this.

"Are you serious? They are the closest thing to an uncle and aunt that our kids have, they should be here more than anybody else!"

"I guess we'll have to hope the weather holds," Gajeel chuckled.

Levy grimaced, he was teasing but he was also right. "Do they have something like rain dances that ask for sunshine? I should call my mother."

* * *

Jellal flopped out of the jeep and stretched his arms high over his head. This had been an interesting weekend but he was glad to see the end of it. He missed his bed, he missed Erza. With some reluctance he turned back to the car and lifted his bag out of the passenger seat. It wouldn't be prudent to leave it overnight.

The humid night made him stiff. His old wound in his leg protested when he forced it to move in the direction of the house after so long in the car. He didn't mind, the pain was good. A little pain was nothing compared to what he almost lost, what was waiting in the dimly lit house. That little pain reminded him he was still alive.

Jellal opened the front door to the sound of the TV in the living room. It was quite late, he wondered if he would find Erza asleep on the couch instead of actually watching. It brought back memories of days when he would work too late, when he took for granted that he would come home to her. When dinner would be cold in the fridge and the kitchen already clean. When the TV would be left on the menu screen of the DVD or her book would be left forgotten on the table. When he would carry her to the bedroom and wake her with a greedy kiss instead of letting her sleep. Those memories made him pause. How had he not seen how alone she was? Why had he assumed she would continue to wait for him? How had he been so lucky that she would allow him back?

He rubbed his face hard and let out a deep breath. Erza told him time and time again to leave the past in the past, that she needed him to be present in the now, not apologetic about then. He kicked off his shoes and set his bag down, then slowly and quietly made his way towards the sound of the TV.

He smiled when he recognized the dialogue. He was sure Erza had watched this romance at least a hundred times by now, it was her go to when the day had been long and she needed a pick me up. There had been rough weeks where it felt like she watched it every night.

He stopped in the doorway and smiled when he saw what he thought was her sleeping form. When he noticed the subtle shaking his smile dropped. Misery washed over him like a cold wave, nothing broke him more than seeing her in pain.

"Erza?" He called softly.

She froze and then turned her head slowly without a word of response. Her cheeks were red and damp, her mouth tight. He could tell from the wariness of her eyes that this wasn't something she wanted to discuss, words would not be welcome here. Besides, after the month they had had it wasn't hard to discern the source of her sorrow. So instead of asking what was wrong, he went to her. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into his lap. Then he smiled sadly down at her and smoothed back the loose strands of hair from her face.

Erza looked relieved, she lifted her face slightly to give him a peck on the lips, then pulled back and attempted to look strong and together. The facade crumbled quickly, her face twisted with betrayal as her eyes began to water and a sob hiccuped from her throat. "Oh Erza," he whispered sorrowfully. He pulled her tight to his chest, rubbed her back, then buried his face in her hair and quietly let her cry. He realized it would probably be a late night but he'd give her as many as she needed. He only wished he could give her something more.


	28. Anticipation

Lucy frowned and said, "I thought you were going to zip it up," when she saw Mira step away.

Mira grimaced, "Umm, Lucy, I don't know how to tell you this . . ."

"You lost too much weight!" Cana barked in laughter. The force of her merriment made her fall off the bed.

Lucy's frown deepened, it was way too early to be so tipsy. She looked over at Levy whose face mirrored Mira's. "I'm sorry Lu but Cana is right. I guess Erza's workout plan for you worked a little too well."

"You can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed. She shuffled over to Mira's full length mirror and turned to try and get a better look at her back. There was a gap between the zipper and her back, not a large one but a gap nonetheless. "What am I going to do?!"

"You could stuff your bra," Cana offered. She cackled on the floor, "Natsu will think he won the lottery when you walk down the aisle!"

"Oh please Cana, that would look ridiculous! There would still be a gape in the waist," Mira tssked. She began fussing at the fabric on the back of the dress. "Maybe we could just take this in. It's a pretty simple bodice, I think we could do it without messing with any detailing."

"Do you know a tailor?" Lucy asked.

"Why of course silly! Me!" Mira giggled.

Lucy looked frantically at Levy. "Don't worry Lu she's very good," Levy assured her with a giggle.

Mira hurried over to a desk in the corner and pulled some pins from a drawer. "I already was interested in design before the accident, so I knew how to sew. When mom and dad passed we didn't have a lot of money so I became really skilled at altering thrift store finds and hand-me-downs!"

Cana sat up in her place on the floor. "Remember Lisanna's prom dress."

"That was so pretty," Levy sighed.

Mira giggled, "That was like my masterpiece. Okay, now hold still." She started pulling at the back of Lucy's bodice and pinning sections. "You're going to look fantastic!"

As Mira pulled the dress snug, Lucy's smile grew. She really looked great, the dress looked wonderful, and her friends were just the best. She was so blest that Natsu brought her into this tightknit group. Their wedding was bound to be unforgettable.

* * *

Lyon ate a bite of sandwich without really tasting it as he stared at what he had scheduled for the afternoon. It was Wednesday. He wished he was calling Meredy to see if she was available for lunch instead of eating something as pedestrian as two slabs of wheat and whatever cold cuts and cheese had remained in his refrigerator. Unfortunately Meredy was on night shifts all week, which meant not only not having lunch with her but also not seeing her. It couldn't have been a worse week for it.

Last night she had called when she had some free time and all he could think about was the painting. Not that monstrosity her unhinged ex had placed at the center of his show, but instead the last one Lyon had seen, the legionnaire. He only saw it for a second but the image of her brave, proud face, and her strong yet soft body was burned into his brain. It had been the only painting in the entire collection that seemed to truly capture her; powerful, beautiful, but hopelessly vulnerable. Hearing her tease him over the line, and seeing that image in his head had been too much. After making some pathetic excuse to go, it had taken a long, cold shower to get to a place where he could fall asleep.

It had taken him a long time to see her weak side, she hid it so well. He supposed it made sense, it was something kids like them learned early. You had to maintain a tough front when there were no parents to protect you. He had been luckier than most going right from Ur's care to Ooba's. While both women were firm, he always knew they really cared. He knew that Meredy and Ultear hadn't been so lucky.

Still, knowing all this, he had trouble wrapping his head around her wasting so much time with that self-centered prick. How could she spend so long on someone who didn't appreciate her? How had she ended up putting her trust in a man who could expose her so greedily for his own gain? Lyon's fists grew tight just thinking about it. That man had been a fool to squander something so precious.

Lyon took another tasteless bite of sandwich with a sigh. He just saw her a few days ago and he already missed her. He didn't want to do this friends thing anymore. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to hold her. He wanted to be at a place where he could drive over to her house on his lunch and curl up with her in her bed. Maybe he was just as bad as she was, inventing reasons to put off trying to take that next step because he was scared of getting hurt, scared of being rejected. It was clear from the show at the gallery that Meredy had no interest any longer in her ex, even if the man was clearly having trouble letting go. It was time to cross the river between friend and beau, he just had to figure out how.

* * *

Erza smiled tightly in the rear view mirror. The two girls in the back seat looked exhausted and stressed. Six and eight was too young to deal with having two parents arrested early in the morning. A prison sentence didn't seem like enough of a punishment for two people to be so irresponsible. What kind of monsters made a meth lab below where their children sleep?! Erza had never had to work so hard to control her anger.

"Are you two warm enough? I can change the temperature if you like," Erza offered.

The older girl crossed her arms tight and said, "I don't have to talk to you and I'm not gonna unless I have a lawyer present."

Erza chuckled, the older one had spunk. "Yes I suppose that is your right."

The younger one looked up quickly and then returned her gaze to her shoes. "You have pretty hair," she said at a volume just barely above a whisper.

Erza smiled, "Why thank you. You have pretty hair too." The little girl looked up at Erza with eyes wide and then returned her attention to her feet so rapidly that her hair flipped forward in front of her face.

The frown on the older girl's face deepened. "Just because you say nice things doesn't mean we're gonna talk to you."

Erza shrugged. "Of course. Whether you talk to me or not is your decision, but I would like to help. It is perfectly alright to wait for someone to represent you but maybe until then you could tell me if you or your sister are hungry or thirsty? We could pick something up on the way back to the precinct. I'm not sure how long Mrs. Sherry will take to come pick you both up and all we have there is stale coffee."

The older girl's fury slackened slightly. She turned her head to look out the window and asked, "You would do that?"

"Yes," Erza said with a nod of her head.

"Oh. . ." The girls eyes cut back to Erza and the obstinence returned. "Fine, we would like egg McMuffins, two not one, I'm not sharing . . . and hash browns and orange juice."

"Okay I'll make that happen," Erza said. She began moving over in traffic to enable herself to take a right into the fast food restaurant.

"Wait!" The girl shouted. "And cookies! We need cookies!"

Erza looked in the rearview mirror. The girl's eyes told Erza that she worried she had asked for too much but her face still looked as tough as it did before. The little girl was strong even after all she had been through. Erza smiled and said, "Then we shall get you some. Sweets always make me feel better too." She smiled wider when the little girl's face relaxed with disbelieving relief.

The girl relaxed back in her seat and for a long time the only sounds in the car were the engine and the passing cars. When the click of Erza's blinker cut through the quiet the older girl asked quietly, "Where are they going to put us?"

Erza turned into the lot and when she came to a stop in the drive thru lane she looked at the girl in her rearview mirror. "If we still can't find any family for you . . ."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Which you won't."

Erza paused and did her best to temper the sadness from her face. She didn't believe the girl in the back would appreciate pity, so she continued, "There's a very nice woman from Child Protective Services who will meet us at the police department and she will find a nice family for you to stay with, at least until we get this stuff with your parents straightened out."

"More like forever," the older girl said grumpily.

"Can't we just go home with you?" the younger girl asked.

Her sister punched her in the arm and scolded, "Don't ask her that, she can't take us. Besides she's a cop, you probably don't want to live with someone like that."

The younger girl frowned, "But she's nice . . ."

"Just cause she's feeding you doesn't mean she's nice. It just means she's a decent human being." The older sister noticed her younger sister's lip start to quiver so she reached over and hugged her. Erza just barely heard her whisper, "Don't worry, everything will be okay. They'll send us somewhere nice with a fat old lady who gives us ice cream for breakfast."

Erza missed the end of the little girl's motivational speech because a voice came through the drive thru speaker shouting, "May I take your order!" She ordered the little girls their breakfast and was pleased to find that the restaurant already had cookies available for the the day. She hoped they both got everything they dreamed of when they went into foster care or maybe something better like she had found with Makarov. Then the wheels in her head started turning and a voice screamed that maybe she could be the type of person who provided it.

* * *

Gray wasn't super excited about spending the afternoon at a birthday party for children, even if those kids were pretty cool like Yajeh and Shutora were. So when the massive stuffed dragon, that Juvia insisted the twins had to have, didn't fit through the front door, he was ready to call it a day. "Juvia, I think we're just gonna have to write this off as not meant to be," he said through gritted teeth, as he tried for the third time to push it through.

"Oh Gray-sama, don't be so dramatic, you just don't have it positioned right." Juvia adjusted a few spots, pulling and prodding at the sides of the beast then she took a few steps back. "When I count to three, push with all your might."

Gray sighed, "Alright but I'm telling you Juvia, this just isn't going to fit unless we take the door off its hinges. Gajeel is not going to be happy."

Juvia didn't seem to hear him. She started backing up as she slowly counted, "One . . .Two . . ."

"What are you . . ." Gray started but with a shout of "Three!" Juvia was running straight for him. With a curse Gray turned back to the stuffed animal and tried to push. Juvia crashed into his backside and the two of them and the toy went flying into Gajeel and Levy's foyer.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Gajeel's voice from the back of the house.

Juvia hopped up and dusted off her skirt. "Gajeel we're here, Juvia is ready to help!"

Gajeel appeared in the hallway, a baby strapped to the front and another strapped to the back. Both of the twins were passed out. Gajeel covered Shutora's ears and hissed, "Would you keep it down! I just convinced Levy to take a quick nap before company arrives."

"Oh don't worry Juvia will be quiet as a mouse. Gajeel won't even know Juvia is here!" Then Juvia ran back to the car to get her things.

Gajeel sidled over to Gray. He nodded his head toward the stuffed animal and growled, "What the hell is that thing?"

Gray shrugged, "I think it's supposed to be some kind of dragon or dinosaur."

Gajeel threw out his hands. "No, I mean, why the hell is it so damn huge?!"

Gray grinned, he told Juvia it was going to be too much. "Hell if I know. You need to direct those questions at your cousin. I wanted the little one and she said it wouldn't be grand enough for her favorite babies. Cost a damn fortune."

Gajeel started pacing and pulling at his hair. "Can't you put your foot down for me on these things? Where the hell am I going to put that thing?!"

Gray snorted. "Put my foot down? As if I've ever been able to change Juvia's mind when she sets it on something."

Before Gajeel could respond, Juvia blew in with three large bags. Gajeel's eyes went wide. "What could possibly be in those?! You've already brought a stuffed animal bigger than my truck, how many presents could you possibly get for a pair of one year olds!"

Juvia pulled a rolled up banner out of one of the bags and waved him off. "Don't be so dramatic Gajeel, the twins will love the stuffie when they wake up." She unfurled a massive piece of paper and returned to looking in her bag.

Gajeel furrowed his brow. "A banner?" his eyes went wide, "are all those bags decorations Juvia?"

Juvia ignored his question and retrieved two push pins with a smile. She found a spot on the wall that was facing the front door and asked, "Don't you think right here would be best?" Then without waiting for a response she began tacking it up.

Gajeel snapped his head in Gray's direction. "Are all of those bags decorations?"

Gray grimaced, "I think there might be a few more in the car." Gajeel's head looked like it was about to explode so Gray added, "I didn't know she was doing this man, it was just as much a surprise for me when she started loading up."

Gajeel deflated. He turned back to Juvia and dejectedly covered his eyes with his hand. "Juvia you didn't have to do all this. We were just keeping it simple, the twins aren't gonna remember any of this."

"Nonsense Gajeel, just consider this part of Juvia's gift!" Juvia stepped back and admired her banner while dusting off her hands. Satisfied she went back to her bag and started digging through it. "The twins only turn one once Gajeel, and who knows if you will have any more, you've both been so tired and cranky . . ."

"Most parents are tired and cranky," Gajeel sighed.

"Juvia is just helping make today special for you guys and the babies! It will be so sweet. Look!" She pulled a knitted princess wig and knight helm from her bag. "I made them hats! Aren't they lovely! It goes perfectly with the fairy tale theme!" She hurried over to Gajeel and held them up to him for inspection.

Gajeel frowned down at them, "Well those are kinda cool . . ." then he shoved the hats aside, "but Juvia we don't have a theme. It's just food, cake, and beer."

Juvia made an offended expression. "That sounds like a party for adults! Where are the games? Where are the party favors?!"

Gajeel turned to Gray, "Did I not say beer?"

"Sounds like a pretty good party favor to me," Gray said with a shrug.

Juvia made a sound of disgust and turned away with a gesture of dismissal. "You men don't get it. Levy will get it, Levy will appreciate it." She returned to her bags. "Gray-sama come help me, we must get the castle set up."

Gray looked at Gajeel, praying the man would put his foot down but Gajeel had already forgotten about them and was currently looking over the massive stuffed dragon on the floor. "You know, this is pretty cool too." So Gray reluctantly followed Juvia to the living room thinking maybe right now would be a good time for that party favor.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Levy had to kick her way through a sea of purple and green balloons in the hall. Juvia had really done an excellent job, Levy was sure she couldn't have done better if she tried, but some places, like this hallway, were a little too excessive. She fiercely kicked one last balloon back into the house before whipping open the door.

Minerva stood on the stoop with a tight smile, Rogue stood next to her with a box so large Levy couldn't see his face. "Hello Levy, thank you so much for inviting us . . ." Minerva's smile dropped to a confused expression as she peered around Levy to look in the hallway. "I guess the twins really like balloons?"

Levy smiled and smoothed her hair. "Well they certainly don't dislike them, please come in. Everyone is out back."

As the couple passed her, Levy heard Minerva hiss in Rogue's ear, "See I told you we should have grabbed a few balloons to put with the gift."

Rogue rolled his eyes and winked over his shoulder at Levy. He leaned towards Minerva and murmured, "Minerva I'm sure what you got is more than enough." He lifted the box so that he could see under it and started kicking his way through the balloons. "They clearly have plenty of these," he added as he attempted to follow her.

Levy giggled slightly as she watched them pick their way through the hall. While it was entertaining she really would need to do something about the balloons, they were beginning to become a hazard.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, appearing at Levy's side out of nowhere.

"Holy heck Lucy you scared me!" Levy exclaimed grabbing her chest.

Lucy grinned, "Sorry I had to use the restroom upstairs because someone was downstairs. You looked so lost in thought I couldn't help but creep up on you."

Levy pouted, "I think Natsu is starting to rub off on you."

Lucy laughed, "I suppose there are worse things."

"It was Minerva and Rogue. They went to the back." Levy kicked another balloon.

"Great! Yukino was wondering where they were." Lucy kicked a balloon as well. "So. . .is this what we're doing with these now?"

Levy sighed, "Juvia just had to make Gray blow up the entire bag." Levy giggled, "He looked ready to pass out when I got up from my nap." Levy's eyes went wide, "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, taking hold of Levy's shoulders and turning her in her direction.

Levy's hands flew to her face. "Minerva and Rogue just got here! I didn't warn Gray! He's going to be taken by surprise!"

Lucy drooped with a curl of her lip. "Is that all? Thank goodness, you worried me for a second there."

"Lucy I'm serious! We have to go mediate!" Levy began furiously kicking her way through the balloons.

Lucy giggled the whole way after her. "Levy! It's going to be fine. Nobody cares, it was like a million years ago."

Levy continued her hurried pace. "Well, it was just last year she was tearing a dress apart with Erza!"

Lucy shrugged, "they are just both super competitive."

"Cana absolutely can't stand her!" Levy cried.

"There's a lot of people Cana can't stand, she's picky," Lucy countered. "Doesn't mean she isn't going to behave herself."

Levy finally made it to the other side of the balloons. She hurried over to the window in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard. Lucy took a place next to her. "What's happening? Is it as awful as you thought it would be?"

"I don't think they've seen each other yet," Levy whispered as if they weren't the only people in the house. She squinted to watch Minerva and Rogue leave the present on the table with the other boxes. Minerva adjusted her shirt and then looked up and froze. Levy followed Minerva's gaze and found Gray laughing with Natsu. To make matters even worse, Juvia had clearly bribed Gray with a lot of beer to gain his cooperation because he was already topless. Levy cringed, "Oh my gosh, she sees him." Gray turned slightly and noticed Minerva, he frowned. "Oh my gosh, he sees her!" Levy squeaked.

Lucy had picked up a bowl of chips and started shoving a handful in her mouth. "This is so exciting! What is he doing?" She stood on her tippy toes so that she could put her nose up to the window. "I still think they're going to be just fine, but you are definitely making this way more fun!"

Levy smacked her playfully. "Oh stop it!" Minerva took a visibly deep breath, Rogue placed a hand on her arm and began to speak. "Do you think he's comforting her? Or telling her to go make nice?" Levy asked.

Lucy ate another chip, "Beats me."

Levy stood on tippy toe to press her face against the glass as well. "I just wish I knew what they were saying!"

"I'll narrate," Lucy offered.

Levy looked at Lucy, "You can't . . ."

Lucy laughed, "I'm an author, I know how these things work." At this point Minerva had shrugged off Rogue's hand and was shaking a finger at him. "See right now she's saying 'it's fine Rogue, I'm not a child.'"

Rogue crossed his arms and his lips twisted up in a smile. "Are you sure?" Lucy said in a lame attempt at a male voice.

Levy giggled. "You are terrible." Then Minerva started to move, in Gray's direction! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Lucy, they're going to fight, they're going to ruin the twins party!"

Lucy raised a brow. "Levy, you know this family better than I do. Eventually somebody was going to fight here. Does it really make a difference if it's Minerva and Gray? I'm sure he and Natsu were heading in that direction anyway."

"Yes! It matters! They would be seriously fighting! Natsu and Gray just like, showboating." Levy made a sound of disgust, "Sometimes Gajeel is just as bad."

Lucy giggled and ate another chip, "I guess it's just too much testosterone for one room."

"Tell me about it! I don't know how they all work together." Levy pressed her face against the window. "Oh no! Gray is heading in her direction with Natsu in tow!"

Lucy pressed her face up as well. "That's never a good idea."

Levy whipped her head in Lucy's direction. "Really Lucy? You say that and you're marrying him!"

"Yeah, that's how I know he likes a fight. If anything he'll egg it on for the entertainment," Lucy chuckled.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this!" Levy exclaimed.

Lucy wrapped an arm behind Levy and gave her a squeeze. "Aww Lev, it's going to be okay! They'll probably be fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes!" Lucy laughed, "And if it isn't, it's too late to stop it now. You should just watch the show."

"Lucy!" Levy groaned.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Lucy said with her hands out defensively. Levy rolled her eyes and Lucy ate another few chips. "Maybe I _have_ been spending too much time with Natsu," Lucy snorted.

"They've reached each other!" Levy exclaimed.

Lucy looked out the window again. "Awww! She's apologizing!"

"How can you tell?!"

"Look she's doing that thing she does where she blushes and looks at her feet," Lucy exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean she's apologizing, maybe Natsu said something embarrassing!"

"No, Natsu looks too confused. I don't think he's said anything yet." Lucy giggled, "Gray looks confused too, he's just staring at her." Her giggling stopped, "He's still staring at her."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Lucy! What's going to happen?!" Levy exclaimed as she grabbed Lucy's arm for support. They both pressed up against the window and held their breath. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Gray broke into a grin. He placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder and said something that made both Rogue and Natsu break into laughter. "Oh my gosh! Did he just make fun of her?"

Lucy wrinkled her nose, "No, Rogue wouldn't laugh at that. I think he told a joke. He keeps doing that randomly, Natsu says he doesn't know whether to laugh or call a doctor. Plus Minerva doesn't look mad, she's looking at Gray like he grew a second head."

Finally Minerva's face relaxed, and though her expression was more 'what the fuck' than 'that was hilarious', she laughed. Levy let go of a breath she didn't realize she was still holding and Lucy chuckled, "He totally attempted a joke, that's the face I usually make when that happens."

Gray shook Rogue's hand, and then Minerva's, Natsu gave them both something between a handshake and a hug, and then the group parted ways. Minerva and Rogue headed towards Yukino and Sting, Natsu and Gray towards Gajeel. Levy's jaw dropped, "Is that all?"

Lucy ate another bite of chips. "I told you you had nothing to worry about." She grinned, "though I have to admit you really made it a show. You have such an imagination, are you sure you aren't a writer too?"

Levy laughed, "Luuuuu! I can't believe you! Don't tease me!" She took her friend's hand and pulled her back towards the hall. "Come help me with this mess in the hallway. If someone trips and hurts themselves, I'll feel awful."

* * *

Every step closer to Lyon's front door made Meredy's heart come a little bit closer to beating its way out of her chest. It was so stupid, what was she so nervous about? So what if the last time they were together they had been surrounded by depictions of her naked body? So what if he had seemed close to kissing her on at least three occasions that night? So what if she had this sudden overwhelming need to make him change the nature of their relationship? She wasn't - hell she couldn't - do that tonight. Tonight was just two friends relaxing. She could be normal, she was totally being normal, but why couldn't she remember how to walk?

After sleeping only a few hours this morning and struggling to keep herself awake this afternoon, she wasn't going to be up for a whole lot this afternoon. Lyon had offered an evening of takeout and movies on his couch. She had considered turning him down and just telling him to wait until tomorrow but something in his voice made her think he had just as much urgency to see her as she did him. There was no way she could say no.

He opened the door before she could knock, taking her by surprise. It was so strange to see him look so casual, relaxed jeans, plain t-shirt, ungelled hair, that it gave Meredy pause. Finally she realized she was just staring at him so she slammed her mouth shut and then teased, "Why Dr. Vastia, how unusual! I didn't realize you owned a pair of jeans!"

Lyon furrowed his brow and looked down at his pants. When he looked back at her it was with a lopsided grin. "Well you never know, I may have just purchased these for this evening so that I could prove I was capable of casual."

Meredy snorted and brushed past him into the house. "Well you haven't proved anything yet. I'm pretty sure even just that t-shirt costs more than I spend on a week's worth of groceries."

"You know that isn't saying much since a week's worth of groceries is a case of Ramen and a six-pack." He shut the door and followed after her. "You really should be taking better care of yourself."

Meredy stepped into the living room. The couch looked amazing, the movie in her bag was starting to feel less and less appealing. A nap would be so much better. "Did you already order dinner?"

"A pizza is on its way," Lyon answered.

Meredy's mouth watered. A plush couch and a warm pizza, she wasn't going to make it very long already just the idea of those things made her want to sleep. She skipped over and flopped down on the soft cushions, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. "That sounds perfect." Meredy yawned and added, "I hope you don't mind if I end up falling asleep here. Your house is too comfortable, I don't know how you get people to leave."

"I don't mind at all," he said softly. She opened one eye and looked at him, he was watching her with a dumb smile on his face. It made her feel happy, it made her uncomfortable. She squirmed slightly in her seat and then sat up and stared back at him. Lyon cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink while we wait? I got beer."

Meredy smiled, "Beer? Just for me?"

"Just for you," Lyon repeated. He disappeared in the kitchen and returned with a large bottle in hand and two glasses.

Meredy laughed, "A glass? Even your beer isn't laid back." She took the bottle from his hand and read. "Raspberry Stout." She looked up at him and asked, "Why this one?"

Lyon took the seat next to her and set down the glasses. "I couldn't help it, it made me think of you."

Meredy watched him pour the reddish brown liquid into her glass and asked, "Oh yeah?"

Lyon smiled and moved to pour a small glass for himself. "Of course, raspberry like your hair, full bodied. . .and stout."

Meredy slapped his arm, "I am not stout!"

Lyon laughed, "you seem pretty brave and determined to me."

Meredy narrowed her eyes, "I guess that's okay, as long are you weren't saying I was like stocky or something."

He laughed a little harder, "Well . . . it would be better if it was a raspberry short."

With a sound of irritation, Meredy jumped him. "I'll tickle you for that!"

"No please have mercy," he pleaded sarcastically as they rolled off the couch onto the floor between the table and the couch. Lyon pinned her arms above her head and grinned, "Someone is a little feisty tonight."

Someone _was_ feeling very feisty, extremely feisty. Meredy couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to bite his bottom lip. It would be so easy to break his hold and tackle him. If she had him beneath her she could do what she wanted. Would he like it if she did what she wanted?

Lyon's cheeks suddenly turned red and Meredy found herself worrying that he could read her mind. He didn't seem to be going anywhere so maybe he liked what he found there? Then the cursed doorbell rang and Meredy threw her head back and groaned. How dare it disrupt this moment!

When she looked at Lyon again he was eyeing her weirdly. He sat back and released her arms. "I guess that's the pizza, I'll be right back." Then he hopped up and disappeared, leaving her cold on the floor.

Determined not to be bothered by something so trivial, Meredy retrieved her movie and set about making sure she had a real distraction by the time Lyon was back.

* * *

"This is awesome Lucy!" Natsu said as he crouched down next to her large seating chart.

"Thanks Natsu! I worked really hard on it." Lucy took a seat and smiled down at her handiwork. She was pathetically proud of the poster board and movable place markers. This wedding was going to be perfect.

Natsu picked up two of the place markers and set one on top of the other. "Look! Juvia is farting on Gray's head!" he cackled. "I bet he's totally into that and Juvia would so do it because you know . . .it's Juvia."

Lucy snatched them from his hands. "Don't make my guests fart on each other!"

"Okay, okay. What's up with these tables? How come we can't move those guests?" Natsu asked, gesturing to the portion of the chart that was permanent.

"Those are my father's guests. His assistant asked for the size of the tables and then sent me back exactly who was going to sit with who. Unless she changes something they will stay like that."

"Aww that's no fun!" Natsu picked up another marker. "We should put someone interesting at each table. A little Bixlow here, maybe Cana over here, Gajeel in this corner. I'm sure they'll love it!" he exclaimed, tossing marker after marker on top of the symbols for the table.

Lucy laughed and picked up the disaster he created, "Maybe, but do you really think Bixlow and Cana and them all want to sit with my dad's stuffy friends?"

Natsu rubbed his chin and jutted out his jaw. "Good point, good point. That would be pretty lame."

Half an hour and three more fart jokes later, they had the entire board mapped out and Lucy felt even more sure that this wedding would be perfect.

* * *

Stomach full of greasy pizza and heavy beer, Meredy's eyes were struggling to stay open. The only thing keeping her in the physical world was Lyon's fingers tracing circles on her leg. She supposed it's what she deserved for using his lap as a footrest but couldn't he keep his damn hand still?!

"Meredy, this movie is terrible," Lyon said.

Meredy looked up at him with a wrinkled brow, "I don't know what you're talking about. This is classic! Everyone has to see this at least once."

Lyon leaned over and picked up the box from the coffee table. "I bet you've watched this so many times you could recite it from memory."

Meredy frowned, "Well . . .not the whole thing."

Lyon turned to her with a wide grin, "Is this why you have such a terrible sense of humor? Do you get your delivery style from this disaster?"

Meredy sat up to look him in the eye. "I do not have a terrible sense of humor! You take it back!"

Lyon only chuckled, "No, I won't take back the truth."

Meredy jumped up and straddled his lap, then pulled him down and slammed him into the couch. "Say I'm funny Lyon, you know I'm funny!"

"Is this supposed to be intimidating? Because all you're managing to do is turn me on."

"You . . ." Meredy short circuited when she realized what he said. "Wait . . .what?"

Instead of answering her question, Lyon took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. Then he kissed her with a fierceness she didn't know he was capable of. When he let her go she was dizzy, and confused, and happy, and so discombobulated she couldn't do anything more than try to regain her breath.

Lyon smiled at her and pushed her hair out of her face. "At the risk of making an ass of myself, I really like you Meredy. Like really like you. I think I might love you even. I just . . .I just can't be casual Meredy."

"You've been doing a pretty good job of faking it tonight," Meredy said dumbly, regretting the timing of her joke almost immediately.

To her relief Lyon chuckled and ran a thumb across her cheek. "Clearly I can do jeans and a t-shirt, I make everything look good. I can also do a night in on the couch, that kind of casual I _can_ handle."

Meredy laughed softly and her relief that he still understood her and wasn't upset by her faux pas made her start to cry. Lyon sat up, gently pushing her so that she was sitting up in his lap and facing him. He wiped her tears and said, "Now Meredy, confessing my feelings couldn't have been so horrible that it made you cry."

Meredy wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist and said, "No. No, of course it wasn't horrible. I like . . . I really like you too. I don't want to be casual either." Then she laughed and he laughed. He kissed her more softly and touched his forehead to hers. Meredy pulled her head to the side so that she could hug him tightly and rest her head on his shoulder. He was so comfy, his shirt soft on the side of her face, and he smelled so nice. It felt right here, it felt good here.

"Do you want to just call it a night Meredy? I could tell you were having trouble keeping your eyes open," Lyon murmured but Meredy didn't hear him, she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Lisanna knocked gently on the open door and peeked her head into her boss' open office. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked though she was perfectly aware that he did. She had been stressing about it since he casually commented on it this morning. Was he mad that she kept slipping out early on Fridays? Was she too sleepy on Monday mornings? What if she got fired, what would she do!?

"Ah yes, Lisanna. Come, have a seat," he said, beckoning to the chair in front of his desk.

Lisanna shuffled into his office and sat down with a nervous smile. "What do you need?"

Her boss leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "So as I recall you are from Magnolia originally, is that correct?"

Lisanna nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled and leaned forward, "There's a new position opening up that just might be right up your alley."

All anxiety was suddenly replaced with excitement. Lisanna leaned forward in her seat with her eyes twinkling. "And what exactly might that be?"


	29. The Jitters

"What are these for?" Meredy asked as she frowned down at the bouquet that Lyon had just placed in her hands.

"Just something lovely for someone lovely," Lyon responded with a lopsided grin. He leaned forward to softly kiss her cheek and her face caught aflame.

Meredy reached up and touched her cheek with a grimace. "I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing," she whispered.

Lyon raised a brow. "What haven't you done? Put flowers in a vase?" He took back the flowers and stepped around her to head in the direction of her kitchen. "I can assure you it's quite easy. You'll see, I'll help you."

Meredy made a sound of annoyance and closed her front door. "No Lyon. Obviously I can handle putting flowers in a vase." She hurried past him, tearing the flowers from his hands, but when she got to the middle of her kitchen she froze. Did she even have a vase to put flowers in? Lyon chuckled softly and opened her cabinet, he pulled out one of her thick pint glasses and filled it with water.

Lyon gently took the flowers from her hands and removed the plastic from around them. As he arranged them in the glass he said, "Next time I'll have to bring a vase as well."

Meredy sat back against a counter and crossed her arms with a pout. "I might have a vase you know, you didn't even ask."

Lyon turned to her with a teasing grin, "I'm sorry I only assumed because you were standing in the middle of the kitchen looking like you couldn't remember why you were there in the first place. Where is your vase? I'll happily move the flowers into it."

Meredy furrowed her brow, "I don't actually have one. I'm just saying I could have. . ."

Lyon closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her waist. "You are right, I will be sure to ask first next time."

Meredy looked up at him. She softened her features but restrained her smile. "Thank you."

"You were saying earlier that you hadn't done something before? Is something bothering you?"

Meredy's eyes dropped to stare at his throat. She was kind of hoping he would forget it since it had been a slip of the tongue in a weak moment. He didn't need to know that she was nervous about them being together, about messing things up. What would a normal girlfriend do on a date night? She should have smiled when he handed her the flowers. She shouldn't have been so difficult. They had barely begun and she was already flubbing things.

"Meredy," Lyon murmured. She looked up and he had an amused expression on his face that crinkled the sides of his eyes. She didn't see what he found so amusing. Meredy frowned again.

Lyon's mouth stretched up into a full smile. He lifted his hands to the sides of her face and teased, "I didn't realize bringing flowers would upset you so much."

"They didn't upset me," Meredy said quietly.

"Then what is upsetting you? It's just dinner, I promise I didn't plan any skydiving or deathmatches for the evening. Now, if you would like an evening of skydiving and/or deathmatches I suppose it could be arranged. It would just take a lot more planning . . ."

"Nooooo," Meredy groaned with a halfhearted chuckle. "It's this," -she pointed back and forth between herself and him- "I don't know how to do this. I've never really been a . . . _girlfriend_ ," she frowned at the last word. She sounded like a child, she should have kept it to herself.

Lyon smiled a little bit wider. "Oh? Well that's easy. We just continue as we did before except now when I have the urge to kiss you . . ." his lips hovered just above hers when he finished with, "I don't chicken out." His mouth was gentle when it took hold of hers and she found herself relaxing into the simple display of affection.

Meredy laughed into his lips, "That can't be all there is to it."

Lyon pulled away slightly and Meredy struggled to keep from following. He looked down at her with a pensive expression. "Hmmm. I suppose you're right." He tilted his head with another soft smile and said, "You're going to have to learn to not be afraid to tell me what you're thinking all the time."

"Oh come on, I'm always blunt with you," Meredy said with a curl of her lip.

Lyon shook a finger, "You were about to just glaze over the fact that my giving you flowers made you nervous."

Meredy furrowed her brow, "You surprised me."

He pushed back her hair. "But it was a good surprise right?"

Meredy looked past him to the flowers now arranged on her counter and smiled. It really was a pretty bouquet. "Yes. It was a good surprise."

"Good, I want to give you lots of those. Are you ready to go to dinner?" he asked as he began to pull away.

"I am but first. . ." Meredy pulled him back to her and kissed him fiercely. When she released him, she found herself grinning at the dumbstruck look on his face. She hadn't seen that expression before, she liked it. She smiled up at him coyly and asked, "Is kissing you when I feel inspired to part of this dating thing too?"

Lyon gave her a toothy grin. "Yes, please, do that whenever the spirit moves you."

* * *

"You know what sugar tits? This isn't as lame as I thought it would be," Cana remarked as she sorted the cards in her hands.

Lucy laughed, "Of course it isn't!" Then her brows drew tightly together. She slammed her cards to table and shouted. "And hey! Don't call me sugar tits!"

Cana raised her brows. "You don't like my terms of endearment?"

"Not when it's sugar tits!" Lucy said with a sound of annoyance.

"Aww that's disappointing! It suited you so well. What with being so sweet and you know. . . that rack you're carrying around." Cana poked Lucy in the chest earning a slap on the hand.

Mira giggled, "Cana you are absolutely terrible!"

Levy frowned, "Seriously Cana, you're worse than the boys sometimes."

"Cana is right though, this is very nice. I feel like a schoolgirl again." Erza said with a smile.

Lucy gave a relaxed smile. "Isn't it nice? I didn't want anything big, a sleepover with fun cocktails just sounded perfect!"

"Well you know me, a margarita in hand and I can make anything fun." Cana chuckled and added, "Especially when I'm going to have a chance to draw on Levy like old times."

Levy frowned, "Aww, come on Cana. This isn't like old times. I've got kids now. I can't help it if I fall asleep early like I did when we were younger, I don't sleep anymore!"

Cana shrugged, "I know. That's why I'm not planning on using permanent ink."

"Juvia used to put cheetos in Gajeel's nose when he fell asleep," Juvia giggled. "You two must be very deep sleepers."

Levy groaned, "I'm never letting my babies go to sleepovers."

* * *

"I am the mighty fire king!" Natsu declared as he squirted the fire with oil. He cackled madly as the fire shouted back in protest.

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to regret coming."

"Oh come on frosty, lighten up a bit. We've got sticks and like everything you can possibly cook in a fire." Natsu pulled a jar from his cooler and added, "Not to mention all this good stuff gramp's gifted me with from a special friend." he winked and took a sip from a mason jar.

Gray leapt up and tore the jar from Natsu's hand. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you drink this stuff. I don't need you running around fighting trees. Last time you got so lost in the woods it took over a day to find you."

"That was different. I wasn't familiar with that park, this is my backyard," he took the jug from Gray's hand and grinned. "Besides, I've already had at least a few shots worth. Laxus and I had to make sure it was good."

"I never really took you for a big drinker," Jellal said from his spot by the fire.

Natsu grinned mischievously, "I'm not, I just needed a little liquid courage."

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid to ask but. . .why?"

Natsu walked over to a box and pulled out two massive super soakers. "For when we declare war!"

Jellal chuckled, "You _do_ remember that Erza is in there, right?"

Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned back slightly on his bench. "Yeah I'm not doing that. I'm not in the mood to have both Levy _and_ Juvia squawking at me. This is my night off."

"I think it sounds fun, how many guns have you got?" Sting hopped up and looked into the box.

Natsu scowled at the naysayers near the fire. "I _had_ enough for all of us to have one but if these pansies are too scared that means two or three for us."

"Rogue will do it too," Sting looked expectantly at his friend as he pulled an orange gun from the box.

Rogue shook his head. "You are on your own on this one. I'm not running into a house full of women I hardly know and spraying them with water."

Sting looked betrayed. "What?! You coward!"

"I bet Laxus would have done it if he was still awake." Natsu said, pointing to the large man snoring by the fire.

Gray took a seat next to Gajeel and shook his head. "There is no way."

Natsu's hands balled into tight fists. "Hell yeah he would! Wake him up and we'll ask him. Then you'll see."

The entire group looked over at the large man passed out on the ground and grimaced. Laxus snorted slightly, and pulled his arms a little bit more tightly crossed on his chest. Gray chuckled slightly, "No way in hell I'm waking up Laxus."

Natsu pointed a finger in Gray's direction. "You're just worried he's going to call you chicken too."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I'm not being party to your terrible plan. I learned a long time ago that when we do this kind of thing you snake your way out of it and I'm left to deal with the consequences."

"You are the worst best man ever," Natsu said. He pulled out some rope and started lacing extra guns on it. "Maybe I should make Sting my best man, he knows how to give a guy real support."

Sting was attaching extra guns onto his belt. He looked up at Natsu with a smile. "Thanks man, that means a lot that you would consider me."

"Hear that Gray! I'm considering Sting now, you going to step up?" Natsu tied three extra guns to his chest.

Gray smirked. "I don't mind, let him take the job. Although know this Sting, if Natsu messes the day up in any way- setting stuff on fire, destroying the cake, dumping wine on his future father in law- Lucy will be looking for you."

Sting froze mid securing his belt and grimaced at Gray. He looked at Natsu and swallowed deeply. "You know Natsu, I'm honored, really, but I" -he cleared his throat- "I'm going to have to politely decline. You should have Gray as your best man, I just couldn't do that position justice."

Natsu scowled and crossed his arms, "You guys are the worst. It's too bad Bixlow couldn't come. I know he would be ready to go."

Gray chuckled, "Then Laxus would be awake and telling Bixlow he can't go and he would probably destroy every one of those guns because you might hit Mira too hard with your water spray."

"I'll go with you guys," Elfman said as he started looking through the box. "I'll need a manly gun though, none of this sissy shit."

Natsu grinned wide and dug down to the bottom of the box, "I got just the thing for you big guy." He pulled out a neon green and blue, plastic bazooka. "Water balloon launcher. You're probably the only guy with the height to keep it out of Cana's hands."

Elman hefted the gun up on his shoulder and tested the weight. Then he grinned wide. "This will do just fine. This is a _man's_ water gun."

When they were completely covered in bright plastic guns and water balloons, they turned to head out. Gajeel shouted, "Have fun getting owned by a bunch of girls."

Gray laughed, "Yeah! Don't worry. We'll be sure to eat all the s'mores stuff and hotdogs before you get back."

Natsu tssked and ran on. "Those guys don't know what real fun is."

"They just aren't manly enough for real adventure," Elfman declared as he fell into step with him.

"You know, I think you're right," Sting said with a nod. "I think Minerva has robbed Rogue of all his manhood!"

When they came close to the house, the three of them hid behind a tree. Elman frowned at Natsu's home, all the windows were dark and quiet. "I don't like it Natsu, something's not right. Isn't it too early for them to call it a night?"

Natsu shrugged, "They're probably just telling ghost stories man."

"Yeah Elfman, don't you be a sissy too," Sting added.

Elfman wasn't convinced. "Ghost stories? Really?"

"Or maybe they're watching a movie," Sting offered.

"That would make sense," Elfman looked at the house again. "I don't see a TV on though."

Sting started to grow nervous, he peeked over Elfman's shoulder. "Is the power out? Maybe we should be checking on them instead of shooting them with water. I'm kinda starting to worry 'bout Yukino."

Natsu stood and cocked the gun in his hand. "Are you kidding me? Check on them?! Are you not remembering our mission?"

Sting raised a brow. "Natsu?"

"We're melting witches, not holding their hands!" Natsu practically shouted.

Elfman groaned, "I shouldn't have come, Natsu's already had too much."

Sting looked from Elfman back to Natsu. "Too much? Already?"

Natsu puffed out his chest. "I'm not gonna lie men, this isn't going to be easy. There will probably be screaming, maybe a drink or two thrown in our direction, worst case scenario Erza's foot to our face . . . ."

"I think I'm having second thoughts," Sting whispered.

Elfman scratched the back of his neck. "Is this supposed to be inspiring Natsu?"

Natsu ignored both of them. "But will we stop? No! We will spray and we will splash until every last one of them knows the chill of defeat! And then we will run back to base like the devil is on our heels and let Gray and Gajeel get the brunt of their wrath."

Elfman shrugged at Sting, "He's crazy but it still kinda sounds fun to me."

Sting nodded, "I'm pretty sure I'm the fastest of the three of us so I'm good."

"And then I'll laugh in Gray's face and say who's the idiot now Ice Nips!" Natsu declared.

Elfman put a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Natsu, we're good. Let's go. You need to shut up or they'll know we're coming."

"Fuck yeah, follow me!" Natsu sprinted forward, "I'm up," then he shouted, "they see me," he slammed to the ground, "I'm down."

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Sting.

"Just do it! I saw it on youtube!" Natsu hissed back.

Sting started following in suit, Elfman just rolled his eyes and trudged after them. When they arrived at the back of the house, they hugged the wall next to the back door. "So what's the plan Natsu? Go in guns blazing?" Sting asked in a hushed tone.

Natsu didn't answer, instead he went wild eyed and threw the back door open. Then he charged into the kitchen with a shout spraying everywhere with water. Sting and Elfman ran in behind him but stopped and lowered their guns.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Elfman called throwing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned and sprayed him in the face then froze when he realized who he was shooting. He was starting to spit out a laugh when Elfman wiped his face and said, "Man, I don't think they're here."

Natsu stopped laughing and turned to really look in the house. Everything was dark and silent. Something was wrong. Natsu jerked back in Sting and Elfman's direction. "What if they've been abducted?!"

Elfman scratched his head, "That's a lot of girls to abduct Natsu, plus I don't see any signs of struggle."

"No Elfman," Natsu said tapping his head. "Not like kidnap abducted, I mean _ALIEN_ abducted!"

Sting shook off a chill, "How do we save them?"

Elfman looked at Sting with a wrinkled brow. "Are you guys being serious? Usually this is when people give me shit for being gullible."

Natsu ignored him. "We have to check the house for clues!"

Sting scratched his head, "Alright what kinds of things should we be looking for?"

"Sting, Natsu is definitely drunk, we need to abort now!" Elfman said under his breath.

The sound of plastic rolling across the hardwood floor caught the three men's attention. A black ball came to a stop in the middle of the living room.

"I don't like this. . ." started Elfman but he was shushed by Natsu's hand on his mouth. Natsu motioned for the other two to follow and they all circled the ball and bent slightly to get a closer look.

Sting started to say, "I think it's a speak. . ." But he was cut off by the blaring of techno in the room. Strobe lights went off in the corners and black figures came running out of the rooms shouting and waving their hands. Elfman put his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tight.

"Natsu what do we do?!" Sting cried frantically but Natsu didn't hear him.

Natsu shot the two water guns he had on hand all around them without the least bit of care about friendly fire. "You'll never take me alive!" he shouted.

Silly string was shot in their faces and before they knew what was going on they were being strapped together with duct tape. At this point Elfman was crying and Sting was finally having real doubts about following Natsu in the first place. Natsu had used all of his ammo, mostly at Elfman's head.

When they were strapped so tight that they couldn't move, the lights came back on and the strobes and music cut out. The first black figure to remove their mask was Erza. She grinned and said, "Did you really think this would work?"

Natsu spit water in her face and made a sound like a dolphin. Erza just sighed and wiped it away with her hand. "I should have known you would have some reserves."

"How did you all know we were coming?" Sting asked.

"I watched Natsu fill water guns for nearly an hour this morning while humming Eye of the Tiger. He wasn't exactly discreet," Lucy laughed.

"And you guys were _really_ loud out there," Yukino added.

"You too Yukino! I feel so betrayed!" Sting cried.

"What will you do with us now?" Elfman asked.

"Just leave you here to think about what you've done," Erza answered.

Natsu struggled against the tape, "Doesn't matter to me, I'll be out of this tape before you can get to the door."

Lucy laughed and kissed his forehead, "Alright then, we'll be outside having s'mores when you finally break free."

Seeing that his efforts were futile, Natsu cried, "This was all Gray's idea I swear!" but Lucy was already at the back door.

"You've used that excuse so many times it's just gotten sad," Cana said as she flicked Natsu in the ear.

Yukino whispered, "sorry," then with a kiss on Sting's cheek hurried away to where the rest of the women were filing out.

When they were finally alone in silence, the three fell awkwardly into a sitting position. Natsu frowned, "I think this was a bad idea."

Elfman butted him with his head.

* * *

"Hey sis!" Lisanna called as she entered her sister's office.

Mira looked up and her face practically glowed. "Lisanna! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you weren't going to be able to come by tonight." She furrowed her brow and looked past Lisanna into the hall. "Is Bixlow here too? Did he get off early?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, he's still working. I told him I needed to come see you. He's going to head over here when he's done closing for the night."

"That's great sweetie!" Mira exclaimed and she circled her desk and pulled Lisanna into a big hug. "I don't get enough of you to myself anymore."

Lisanna laughed and looked down at her sister's growing midsection. "Soon it's going to be hard to hug you."

"Oh please," Mira said with a wave of her hand. "You know me, I'll always find a way!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great! Although now that I'm not constantly nauseous, I suddenly want to eat steak and burgers all the time. I can't stop eating! I going to get huge at this rate!" Mira declared with her arms stretched wide.

Lisanna giggled, "Isn't that the point?"

"I guess, in a way . . ." Mira thoughtfully tapped her chin.

Lisanna bit her lip. She had such big news but she wasn't sure how to deliver it. "Have you guys figured out what you're going to do about the restaurant when the baby gets here?"

Mira grimaced. "Sort of? I promoted Kinana to manager and I'm going to start letting her handle a few more responsibilities, but you know, she can't work every single night, that would be insane! Cana can work the house a few nights a week but that's going to put so much stress on Bacchus and Chelia. I might just bring the baby here so that I can work a bit but I'm worried. What if the baby is cranky all the time and cries a lot? I mean Laxus is cranky so it would make sense that. . ."

Lisanna interrupted her sister's ramblings by spitting out. "What if I told you I was planning on moving back?"

Mira froze, her mouth in a tight little o shape. "What?" She whispered.

"My therapy center is opening a satellite office here in Magnolia and they want me to work there. So I was thinking that maybe I could come live with you guys for a bit and help with the baby or the restaurant. . ." Her sister still hadn't said a word, making Lisanna uneasy. Did she not want her back? Shouldn't she be jumping for joy by now? "Unless, of course, you guys want your privacy. I mean I could get an apartment. . .or. . ."

Mira let loose a sound somewhere between a high pitched scream and a squeal. Then she sprinted forward and slammed into Lisanna with a tight hug, lifting her sister up and spinning her around and around. "I'm so happy!"

"Mira be careful! You shouldn't lift me in your condition!" Lisanna scolded.

Cana appeared at the doorway brandishing a wine opener. "What happened?! Are you okay?"

Mira dropped Lisanna and cheered "Lisanna's moving home!" with her hands in the air.

Cana sagged with relief, "Oh thank god." then her eyes went wide and she jerked her head in Lisanna's direction. "Wait, like home home? Like here home?!"

Cana dropped the wine opener and shouted, "That's fantastic!" She ran forward and scooped both Strauss sisters into her arms and swung them around in a circle. Then just as quickly she dropped them and clutched her lower back. "Dammit, I think I pulled something," she groaned.

Mira giggled, "I'm a little bit heavier than I used to be."

Cana smirked, "I think we're all a little bit heavier than we used to be. At least you have an excuse." She guided the girls towards the door, "I believe we have to celebrate! Champagne. . ." -she looked at Mira's belly and smiled- "I mean Shirley temples all around."

"Sounds good to me," Lisanna said.

Cana leaned over and whispered. "Yours is going to be spiked."

Lisanna rolled her eyes playfully and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the warning."

"What did Bixlow say? Is he super excited?" Mira asked.

"I haven't told him yet, I'm going to do it when he gets off work," Lisanna explained. Then she shook a finger at them. "So no telling him! Wait until tomorrow to say anything!"

"Your secret is safe with me!" Mira mimed locking her mouth and threw away the imaginary key.

Cana snorted, "You should go back and meet him at work so he doesn't come find you here."

Lisanna looked at her sister and laughed, "You're probably right."

Mira started to protest but then sighed. "Yeah Cana's definitely right. I want to tell the whole world."

Cana steered them out towards the bar, "But first before you go, let's have a few drinks. We have to celebrate!"

* * *

Bixlow heard the bell of the front door, and even though he knew exactly who it was, he called over his shoulder, "Sorry, we're closed!"

His ears perked up at the sound of a giggle. "Do you think you could make an exception? Just this one time?" Lisanna's voice pleaded.

He turned and crossed his arms. With his best scowl he looked down at her red, smiling face and said, "No exceptions, no service."

Lisanna fell forward into him. She was so adorably tipsy that he had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and said, "What if I'm the one giving the service? Would you stay open then?"

Bixlow sagged at the knees with a groan, "Damn Lisanna you win, you win."

Lisanna giggled into his chest, "What do I win?" She looked up at him and asked, "Are you gonna make me a pizza?" with a loud pop to the p.

Bixlow grinned down at her and fixed her hair, "Damn crazy, I hope you didn't drive back here."

Lisanna gave an exaggerated shake of her head. "No, Mira drove me. She was tired anyway and called it a night early."

Bixlow nodded, "I hear being pregnant makes ya do that." He traced a finger down her back and asked, "Who were you drinking with anyway? I know it wasn't your sister for once."

"We were celebrating!" Lisanna fell backwards with a happy laugh and Bixlow jerked forward to catch her. Lisanna licked her lips and just continued on as if she were still standing straight, "It was _supposed_ to be Shirley Temples, but Cana made mine slutty."

"She would, that tramp." Bixlow pulled her upright. "What were you celebrating?"

Lisanna's head came crashing back to his chest as she mumbled. "My move back to Magnolia."

Bixlow froze, "What?"

Lisanna covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Oh no!"

Bixlow practically shook her by the shoulders when he asked, "What did you say?!"

"Dammit!" Lisanna cursed with a stomp of her foot. "I had a whole thing planned! I had a sexy thing to wear and I was going to give you a big surprise!"

"Well you can still do that later baby just tell me what you said so I can be sure I heard you clearly," Bixlow said, his finger gently lifting her chin.

Lisanna smiled, her slightly flushed face finally looking almost sober. "I'm moving back to Magnolia."

"When? How? Where? God, who cares!" He lifted her up and laughed. "Baby, this makes me so happy!" He lowered her enough to kiss her smiling face and was pleased when her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms found their way around his neck. He was still kissing her when he fumbled on the counter for his keys and his hat, and stumbled his way over to hit the last lights.

"No pizza?" Lisanna purred as she moved her mouth to his neck.

Bixlow picked up the box he had packed when he received her text that she was one her way back, and headed for the door. "Of course I've got pizza for you. What do you think I am? Some kind of amateur?" Her laughter was music to his ears as he pulled open the back door and shut it securely behind them. He knew he had to get her home quickly because the thing she was doing to his ear made him want to stomp his foot like a dog getting a belly rub. He would have just taken her in the back of the restaurant but Yajima would put his foot up his ass if he found out. The three blocks balancing his way to his apartment was going to feel like a lifetime but it was worth it. Lisanna was moving home, Lisanna wanted to be in his bed, Lisanna was currently putting her tongue down his throat; what a time to be alive!

* * *

Laxus hated the OB office. The mauves, teals, and creams that adorned the walls were not soothing in the least and no potpourri could hide the smell of antiseptic cleaners and plastic gloves from his sensitive nose. Just stepping in the front door made him nauseous. It didn't help that he already felt judged for his lack of appearances by the overexcited staff who clearly loved his wife. So what if he didn't make every appointment? Some people actually worked during the day and couldn't spend their time gossiping about reality TV and stealing magazines from the waiting room. Mira said it was all in his head but he saw the way they looked at him over her shoulder. There was no way that was just the office staff's regular faces or else none of them ever got laid. Laxus scratched the back of his neck and tried to breathe away his discomfort. Maybe it was really that he judged himself for not attending every appointment.

Mira had insisted he make this one. The ultrasound appointment was important she had said. They would finally see their baby again and she needed him there just in case something was wrong. He had spent the whole week trying to evaluate why he dreaded this so much. If Laxus was completely honest, he did have a bit of white coat syndrome. After a childhood of doctors and hospitals for his heart defect, just being around a stethoscope made his heart race. Then those words "in case something is wrong," he knew Mira said them to emphasize how much she needed him here today but they had only made his panic worse. He had spent so long worrying about just being a father, that it had never occurred to him that the child might have something wrong! What if the baby had a bad heart as well? What would that mean for them? What would that mean for Mira? How would they handle the stress and the time commitment?

Laxus froze in the middle of the waiting room, the sound of the air conditioner whirring and the smell of rose and chemicals bringing back all of his fears and worries. He wished he could turn around and wait for Mira out front, he wished he had insisted he couldn't go in the first place. He was pathetic, standing in the room surrounded by women who were willingly about to push something the size of a watermelon out of their nether regions and here he was breaking into a cold sweat because he was scared to see his future child.

A small warm hand took his and pulled him from his stupor. "Are you ready honey? I'm all done checking in. They said we have to go over there and wait for the ultrasound tech to call us back," Mira said softly as she motioned to a small waiting room near the back.

Laxus swallowed deeply and nodded. Mira smiled a smile that let him know she was aware of his discomfort but thankfully she didn't ask what was wrong. She tightened her hold on his hand and led him gently to their seats. When he took his spot next to her, she wrapped herself around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Her smell and her warmth was soothing, he could feel his breathing and heart rate return to normal. He didn't know how she did that, he was pretty sure she was magic.

"Mrs. Dreyar?" called a girl dressed in a set of scrubs adorned with baby rattles and cartoon storks. Laxus' heart rate shot up yet again.

He followed Mira back into the dark, cool room and somehow ended up in the seat next to her when the ultrasound tech squirted blue gel on her rounded belly and smeared it around with a plastic wand. The room was dead silent when the image of a baby appeared on the screen in front of them. Mira's face was pure joy and wonder while Laxus was sure he wore an expression of terror despite his best efforts to stay calm and collected. The black and white picture was so blurry and unfamiliar. How was he supposed to know if everything was alright?

The ultrasound tech turned up the volume and a strange, steady rhythm echoed through the room. The tech smiled, "Nice, strong heartbeat."

Laxus snapped his attention to the ultrasound tech and rasped, "So the heart's good? No issues?"

The tech furrowed his brows and looked more closely at his screen. "Nothing wrong that I can see. Looks healthy and typical. The radiologist will double check of course, but on my end there are no concerns."

The room around Laxus felt fuzzy and warm. He turned back to the screen and zeroed in on what was actually there. Tiny fingers and tiny toes, a little mouth that opened and closed, and at the moment a tiny heart that pulsed with every beat coming out of the speakers on the ultrasound's keyboard. The tech moved on and started checking sizes of body parts and Laxus could only stare. That was his kid.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the ultrasound tech asked, bringing Laxus back to the room.

Laxus looked at the tech, then looked at Mira. She had that wide-eyed, pleading expression she always had when she wanted something. Laxus wasn't even sure why she was asking him, he had already told her he didn't care either way. Still, he smiled and murmured, "Whatever ya wanna do Mira."

"Yes! Yes! I can't take the suspense any longer!" Mira practically shouted.

The ultrasound chuckled and slowly moved the wand, zeroing in on a place he had been very cautious around before. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar, congratulations! It looks like you're going to be having a little boy."

Unbidden Laxus' face turned up into a disbelieving smile. They were having a baby, a healthy baby, a healthy baby boy!

"Oh Laxus isn't it wonderful?" Mira asked as she rested her hand on his arm.

Laxus looked at her, so drunk on relief that he barely noticed the dampness in his eyes. He threw his head back and laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months. "Hell yeah! Look at my son! He's hung like a horse!"

* * *

Gray was able to find a spot right in front of the store, but he didn't feel lucky, he felt exposed. Suddenly he wasn't sure what he was doing here. Was he ready for this?

A couple passed by on the sidewalk and gave him a look that Gray took as 'what is that creep doing?', so he cut off the engine and waved with a tight smile. They looked away quickly and walked a little bit faster. Gray immediately regretted cutting off the engine. Now if he started the truck up again and drove away he'd _really_ look like a chump. He sighed and banged his head on the steering wheel. It was now or never.

He slid out of the driver's seat and slammed the door behind himself. Each step towards the storefront felt heavier and heavier. He stopped in front of the door and stared up at the sign as his brain warred between wanting to go in and wanting to pretend he had parked there to go to the burger place across the street. Erza had said this place was where he would get the best deal and, with a slip of her name, the best quality. He knew he wasn't going to find a better place for this particular piece of jewelry.

Gray blew out a long, deep breath. He knew he didn't have to do this. Sadly he was pretty sure that Juvia would wait a lifetime for him to grow up and take the next step. That was probably the biggest reason he was doing this in the first place. Gray nodded at nobody and opened the front door. He was ready.


	30. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a NSFW part at the end of this chapter. It is marked with those very letters

Natsu blinked his eyes and smiled. Sunshine peeked through the blinds and spilled across the bed. Lucy was still asleep, heavy breaths puffing out of her parted lips in a way that somehow still managed to be adorable. Natsu loved sleeping Lucy because sleeping Lucy was soft and a little wild, with her hair stuck out all over the place and her skin warm from their cozy blankets. He didn't get to see a whole lot of sleeping Lucy since most days she was up before the sun and the first thing she always did was make her hair and face presentable. Today however, was the day before their wedding, and Lucy had closed the bakery for the weekend which meant there was no alarm to wake her. They could stay like this for hours if they wanted!

Of course, it was only a matter of minutes before Natsu became bored of watching Lucy sleep. He reached over and carefully took a few strands of her hair between his thumb and pointer then used them to tickle her nose. She scrunched up her nose and made the tiniest little moan of protest. Natsu had to muffle his laughter in his pillow.

When she had still he reached over to do it again but just as he plucked up the strand of hair, one of Lucy's eyes popped open and she glared at him. "What are you doing Natsu?" she rasped.

Natsu grinned wide and scooted closer. "So Luce? Are you ready for this weekend?"

Lucy opened her other eye and smiled at him. "I was born ready."

Natsu scooted even closer, so that his nose could touch hers. He pouted, "Are you sure we have to sleep separately tonight?"

Lucy chuckled and teased. "What? You can't spend a night without me?"

Natsu flipped back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath in and breathed it out slowly before sighing, "no." He didn't understand spending the night apart, what was the fun in that? Sometimes Lucy got a little too caught up in convention. Personally he had always been more inclined to do the opposite of what everyone else was doing so this part of Lucy wasn't something he always understood. When she had first brought up the whole sleeping arrangement part of the weekend it had sounded like no big deal, but now . . .

Lucy pulled herself over and rested her chin on his chest. "Are  _you_ ready for this weekend?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm just used to sleeping next to you. I'm going to be lonely tonight."

"I promise, it will make the wedding night feel more special."

Natsu laughed and mussed up her hair even further. "You mean spending tons of money and declaring our love for each other in front of two hundred people isn't enough to make it special?"

"Natsu!" Lucy protested. She reached up and tried to fix the disaster but only managed to push it out of her face.

Natsu combed his fingers through it and managed to tame a few of the stray locks. He smiled. "You know I'm just teasing. Everything you planned is going to be just perfect, I know it. How could it not be?"

Lucy lifted her head and grinned at him. "It's going to be a such a good weekend!" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her because his brain couldn't imagine doing anything else. How had he gotten so lucky?

* * *

The rehearsal had gone perfectly, at least in Natsu's head. He and Gray only had one fight and Erza only had one complaint. Cana had managed to remain sober until after they were done rehearsing and Asuka had only shown her panties twice. Brandish looked like her head was going to explode but Lucy's father and the officiant both seemed to find everything amusing so Natsu was going to count it as a win.

By the time Natsu and Lucy got to the rehearsal dinner at Makarov's house, everything was already in full swing. Natsu pulled himself out of the car slowly and stretched his arms over his head. Lucy ran around the car so fast and slammed into him, wrapping him in the tightest hug she was capable of. "I'm so excited!"

Natsu hugged her back with a chuckle, "Me too! I can't wait to eat something, I'm starving."

Lucy made a tssking sound, and lightheartedly teased, "I swear you always think with your stomach." She took him by the hand and started pulling him towards the house. He was happy to lag behind her, the dress she had picked for the evening hugged her curves just right. He would gladly follow after her all night.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to stay behind her for very long. The second they went through the gate into the back yard, Laxus pulled Natsu aside and mumbled. "Natsu we've got a little bit of a problem. . . ."

Lucy looked up at Laxus and then winked at Natsu, "I'll go find Mira and make sure they don't need any help." Then she slipped out of his hand and walked away.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asked absentmindedly as he watched her go. He still felt drunk in love from watching her walk towards him multiple times in her pretty, pink dress with a bouquet made from ribbons and a paper plate. Couldn't Laxus have given him a few minutes before bringing up complications! They had only just arrived! Natsu watched Lucy get pulled into their crowd of friends. She looked so pretty, so happy; he wanted to spend the entire evening in her light. The last place he wanted to be was in the corner with Laxus.

Laxus cleared his throat. "Ya know how you planned on letting the old man say a few words tonight?"

Attention now caught, Natsu turned his head slowly to finally look at Laxus. He didn't like the way this was going. "Yeah . . .Why?"

Laxus grimaced and scratched his head. "He may have had a flask with him during the rehearsal . . ."

"Huh?" Natsu  _really_  didn't like where this was going.

Laxus' grimace became more extreme. "And he may have been hitting the sauce all day . . ."

Natsu drooped, but everything had been going so well! Makarov was one of the last people he expected to cause issues. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Laxus gave a jerky shrug. "I don't know! I'm not his keeper. I just know that the whole way here he was singing "Brown Eyed Girl" at the top of his lungs in my backseat." Laxus curled his lip and added, "It was fucking annoying, he wasn't remotely on pitch and he kept singing the wrong words. It was like listening to a cat in heat."

Natsu snapped to attention. This was the first thing to go wrong. He was supposed to find Brandish and get her help. He needed to make this go away before it ruined Lucy's evening. "Where is the old man now?"

Laxus pointed in the direction of the house. "I put him on the couch in the living room, I figured he might take a hint a sleep it off. Do you think he could talk later in the evening? Maybe after we stuff him with bread and coffee? Such a fucking mess."

"Yeah, that should work . . .I can have Erza say something to start dinner inste . . ." Natsu stopped mid sentence at the sight of Makarov climbing up on the buffet table.

"Oh shit," Natsu grumbled. He made a beeline for the table but before he could reach the old man, Makarov shouted, "Listen well brats!" The entire rehearsal dinner turned in his direction, the silence was deafening.

"Almost twenty years ago Porlyusica brought a tiny, pink-haired imp to my doorstep and asked if I could take him in. I already had a fairly full house with the three others and that grandson of mine . . ." He trailed off and blinked his eyes a few times, then helped himself to a shrimp from the tray of shrimp cocktail.

Natsu grimaced. Was the old man actually giving a speech or just spouting off nonsense like he always did when he was sloshed? Should he grab Makarov from the table? He'd hate to cart off gramps like some misbehaving toddler.

Brandish appeared at his side and pulled at his shirt sleeve. Natsu glanced down at her and she more stated than asked, "Your father is completely wasted, isn't he?"

Natsu smiled nervously and sang, "Maaayybbeee?"

"I must have been out of my damn mind that day 'cause I said yes," Makarov chuckled. The entire yard chuckled with him.

Brandish leaned over and whispered, "This is fine, we can make this work. This will be a good story for later. It's funny."

"Wait, what?" Natsu hissed.

"That kid was into everything. And I mean everything! He tore apart my library, my car, broke all the dishes in the cabinet. He set fire to anything he could get his hands on. I had to replace the back porch because of that brat." Makarov hiccuped and tipped slightly forward. Just as he was about to fall he pulled himself back.

Brandish started to walk away and Natsu grabbed her arm. "Wait are you serious? I shouldn't stop him?"

Brandish removed his hand with a sneer and said, "Yes, leave him! If you pull him down you'll make a scene!" When Natsu started to whine she shook a finger and said, "I'm serious, let. him. finish." Then she disappeared into the crowd.

Makarov laughed, "Wow, this table keeps rocking!" He plopped to a cross-legged position on the table and there was a collective sigh of relief from the crowd. "Now anyway, I didn't know what I was going to do with this kid. He didn't want to go to school. He didn't seem to get how to interact with the other kids. He was constantly fighting with Gray and Erza. He kept running away." Makarov wiped a sudden tear from his eye. "All he wanted to do was to find his dad."

Makarov picked up a carrot from the tray of crudites. As he bit into it, the crunch seemed to echo through the backyard, it was just that quiet. Everyone was hanging on to his every word. "And that was the reason I knew I couldn't give up. I knew that kid wasn't going to find his dad because he wasn't there anymore. I knew that kid needed a place to call home and I was going to give it to him, I was gonna give him the stability he needed, even if he didn't want it. So since he couldn't adapt yet, we adapted for him. We locked up the lighters, we spent more weekends in the woods. I put him in martial arts to waste his energy and I introduced him to different crafts to occupy his hands."

Natsu felt an arm lace through his. He looked down at a smiling Lucy. She lifted herself onto her tippy toes to whisper, "Makarov is a little drunk isn't he?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "What was your first clue?"

Makarov barked out a laugh. "And ya know what? That kid proved everyone wrong. That kid showed those teachers who said he'd never catch up! That kid grew into the kindest most selfless kid I know, proving to all those social workers he was no monster! That kid fought in martial arts competitions around the country! That kid wrestled all-state! That kid graduated high school and that kid found a career doing something he loves! Hell that kid is the best damn woodworker in this state, I'd argue the entire country!" Makarov's eyes found Natsu's and Natsu found himself starting to tear up.

Makarov motioned out to him with a smile. "And look at him. Tomorrow that kid, that wild child, that brat! He's gonna marry that beautiful woman and have a beautiful life. Never have I been more thankful that in that moment of madness I brought him into my life and into our little family. He is truly a remarkable young man." Makarov wiped away a tear, "And I couldn't ask for a better person than Lucy to take him on to this next stage of his life."

Natsu smiled down at Lucy and she smiled up at him. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Makarov stole a glass from someone's hand and lifted it in the air. "Now let's raise a glass! A toast to family! To never giving up! To Natsu and Lucy!" The entire yard cheered and there was the sound of clinking glasses.

Makarov took a sip and tilted his glass in Natsu's direction. "Natsu and Lucy you can look around you and see that each and every person in this yard will always be there for you, no matter how dark the weather! We are all family and we love you."

Natsu couldn't take it any longer. He pushed his way through the crowd and hugged the man who saved his life so many years ago. He was honored to do Makarov proud.

* * *

Natsu was attempting to tie his tie when he heard Gray proclaim from the other room,"Dammit! I can't wear this thing!"

"Why? What's wrong with it? Too fancy for . . ." Natsu stopped when he finally found Gray. His tux pants were a size too small and his shirt was a size too big. Gray looked ready to star in a pirate movie, all he was missing was the vest and the parrot. Natsu's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he tried to contain his laugh.

Gray pointed and scowled at him, "Now don't you laugh at me! That tailor said he had fixed the damn shirt!"

Laxus walked into the room followed by Gajeel. Both were already fully dressed in perfectly fitted suits. Gajeel cracked a smile, but Laxus wrinkled his brow and asked, "Why do you look like you're about to star in the Russian ballet?"

Natsu couldn't contain it any longer, he collapsed on the floor in raucous laughter.

"He said he fixed the shirt! I had to get back to work, I didn't have time to double check it!" Gray snapped.

Laxus shook his head. "You always check the shirt man, since when do you have the kind of schedule that you can't take five minutes to try on a shirt. I make your schedule, it isn't that tight."

Gajeel chuckled, "What about the pants? You didn't have him fix the pants too?"

Gray looked down at his legs. "What's wrong with the pants? I like the pants."

Laxus looked down at Gray's legs and cocked his head. "Are you serious? Can you even bend over in those?"

"You trying to show off or something? You think of the wrong thing and everyone at the wedding is going to know exactly how much heat you're packing," Gajeel teased.

"Are you kidding me? These are fine!" Gray crouched down and then stood and kicked his legs back and forth. "See they fit! I can move just as well as you can!"

Natsu was still laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "I didn't think this day could get any better!" he cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're having such a great time with this," Gray said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll fix your shirt," Laxus said, beckoning Gray in his direction.

"Can you?" Gray asked. He didn't look convinced but he headed in Laxus' direction anyway. "This shirt is pretty big, I look like an idiot."

Laxus started expertly folding and tucking Gray's shirt in the back. "We all know you're not gonna be wearing a shirt by the end of the night anyway. Just make sure that when the shirt is on, your jacket is on too. You made sure that fit, right?"

"Of course I made sure that fit! What kind of idiot do you take me for?!" Gray exclaimed.

Just as Natsu was finally regaining some control and starting to pull himself to his feet Gajeel said, "Calm your tits Captain Morgan, we're trying to help ya here," and Natsu fell back in laughter all over again.

* * *

The vineyard was set up beautifully for the ceremony with crisp, white chairs and barrels exploding with mums. Behind Natsu was a trellis bursting with flowers and an extremely somber looking officiant. Natsu had tried multiple times to make the man smile with his nervous jokes, but he hadn't even cracked a smile. So Natsu just stared out at the warm hues on the mountainsides and prayed Lucy would appear soon and end this torturous anticipation.

Bixlow and Freed had seated the last few guests at least fifteen minutes ago and Brandish had sent out Natsu and the groomsmen with the promise that it wouldn't be more than a minute or so, which meant Lucy should be coming soon. Gray and Laxus seemed obnoxiously unfazed. Natsu wondered how Romeo and Alzack fared but he couldn't see them behind Elfman's girth. Elfman looked like he had fallen asleep standing up.

Natsu pulled at his collar. His tie had felt fine when Laxus tied it earlier but waiting in front of this large crowd, it felt extremely tight. Every swallow was torturous. How did people wear these things to work everyday? Gray tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "You going to pass out man? You don't look so good."

Natsu turned and glared at Gray's grinning face. He took a deep breath, Lucy would be really pissed if he started a fight right before she walked down the aisle. So instead of prickling he put on a pitiful face and said, "Actually Gray I am feeling a little bit cold. Do ya think I could borrow your jacket?"

The music started and Gray scowled. "Ha. Ha. That's not even funny, that's completely ridiculous."

Natsu put a finger to his lips. "Shhh Gray the wedding's starting." He smiled when he heard Gajeel's chuckle and Laxus' sigh.

"Two coats . . .you would look like an idiot," Gray grumbled but Natsu was far away. All he could hear was the music and all he could see was the aisle. He lifted his head in an effort to see over the guests but still couldn't find Lucy. He sank down slightly with resignation as he watched the procession of that had just begun.

The bridesmaids came first, all dressed in a soft, blue-gray with bouquets full of bright yellow and white colored flowers. Asuka came next in a little white dress and cowgirl boots. She seemed quite pleased to be the center of attention as she tossed golden flower petals all around her and did a little twirl. Natsu laughed a little when she blew him a kiss. Then the music changed and all Natsu could do was stare ahead and shift nervously in place.

When Lucy appeared Natsu couldn't see anything else. Suddenly the crowd, the vineyard, and even her father next to her all disappeared. It was just Lucy in white. Delicate lace covered her upper arms and the deep-v neckline bodice. Her skirt was like a cloud, its taffeta organza ruffles swayed dramatically with each step. Her golden hair was swept back softly with white flowers and a small veil draped down her back. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Jude shook Natsu's hand and handed Lucy over, but Natsu barely registered it. The officiant gave his opening remarks and Natsu didn't hear a word. He only saw Lucy, the way she smiled and laughed at the officiants words, the way she kept sneaking glances his way and the pinkness to her cheeks. When she finally turned towards him he was smiling so wide it almost hurt his face.

"Will you, Natsu, take this woman to be your wedded wife?" asked the officiant, but Natsu didn't hear. He was still lost in Lucy's smiling eyes. The room was dead silent as the crowd waited for Natsu to say his part but instead he continued to stare at Lucy, grinning like an idiot.

Lucy's smile faltered slightly. She dipped her face slightly to look up at him with a confused expression. "Natsu?"

Natsu furrowed his brow, then shook his head. The room returned. He looked at the confused officiant, then closed his eyes with a grimace and scratched the back of his neck. "Ahhh, sorry I missed that." Everyone laughed and Gray whispered idiot, but Lucy smiled again so Natsu didn't mind.

The officiant winked at Natsu and said, "I'd probably be just as dumbstruck if I was in your shoes. Now Natsu . . . Will you take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Natsu wrinkled his nose and exclaimed, "Of course!" He noticed Lucy's exasperated sigh and quickly corrected with "I mean. . . I will," because he was supposed to do this like they had practiced the night before.

Lucy smiled, pleased at his attempt to stick with the script, but when it came her turn to respond to the question of intent, she winked and said "of course."

The rest of the wedding was a blur. Next thing Natsu knew he was kissing her and walking back down the aisle with this beautiful girl at his side. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

Gildarts took a sip of his drink and motioned to Natsu and Lucy dancing their first dance. "I caused that you know."

"Oh really?" Bacchus said with a grin.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to claim credit where it isn't due. You had nothing to do with that you crazy old fart."

Gildarts slammed down his drink, "Like hell I didn't! Don't you remember I took all the boys on that long fishing trip before I left, it was like ten years ago."

"Why would I remember that?" Cana made a crazy gesture at Bacchus and felt pleased when he chuckled. She felt even more pleased when he replaced her drink with a fresh one. Maybe having her boyfriend work as bartender for the wedding wasn't such a bad thing.

Gildarts scowled at Cana with one eye. "Natsu and I had a big long talk about some girl he wasn't sure about and I told him all about dating girls and romance. I totally pushed him to take the next step!"

Cana snorted and spit out a little of her beer. Then with a gasp of air she burst into gut shaking giggles.

Gildarts opened both eyes. "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"First. . . .wait first . . ." Cana struggled to talk with the laughter. "Natsu has only known Lucy for like two years."

Gildarts scratched his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, pretty sure he was talking 'bout Lisanna," Cana explained, pointing across the room to where Lisanna sat with Bixlow and Freed. "Now second, I'm pretty sure that talk is why Natsu avoided girls for the next five years."

Gildarts' mouth dropped, "He didn't!"

Cana grinned at her father's shocked expression. "Ooooohhhh yeah, basically you had nothing to do with this."

Gildarts pouted and sighed. He watched Lucy and Natsu dance for a while. Slowly his face softened changing from pouty to amused to excited. He turned back to Cana. "I kinda had something to do with it. If I hadn't scared him off he wouldn't have been available when Lucy came around!"

Cana groaned, "Oh for the love of . . ."

"Fine, fine." Gildarts just smiled into his beer, "Either way, I'm happy for the kid. I hope they have a long, happy life together. He deserves it."

* * *

Everyone cheered and sipped their glasses. Levy's speech had moved Lucy to tears and she was rapidly joining suit. She declared "I love you guys!" then shoved the microphone in Gray's hand and hurried over to give Lucy a big hug. Gray stared down at the microphone and swallowed deeply, how was he supposed to follow that?

Levy's speech had been so sweet and heartfelt, Gray should have gone first. Hell he shouldn't be speaking at all, speaking in front of people was one of his least favorite things to do and it certainly didn't help that half the crowd was people he didn't know. The noise in the tent began to die down, Gray realized he was running out of time. One after the other, the wedding guests turned their attention to him expectantly. Without thinking, Gray looked over at Juvia and she winked at him and gave two thumbs up. He grinned down at his feet, she was such a nerd, but for some reason it made him feel a little bit better.

Finally Levy took her seat next to Gajeel and it was time to begin. Gray took a long deep breath, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Gray, Natsu's better looking brother."

Natsu grinned, "That's debatable."

Gray grinned back. "We're adopted, that's why I don't have the same fangs and horns. While I haven't known Natsu since birth, and I'm pretty sure no one really does since he just appeared on Makarov's door in a cloud of smoke, I  _have_  known him for a long time. I've known him since he was a little kid setting fire to Cana's barbies in the backyard."

"You owe me for those by the way. They would have been worth something by now," Cana called from the bar.

"No way, you drew slutty makeup on them with markers and cut all their hair," Natsu countered.

Feeling more relaxed from the casual banter Gray added, "Cana used to think she was going to be a cosmetologist."

Cana snorted, "Maybe it's a good thing that Natsu burned all the evidence."

The room laughed at the exchange and Gray used the time to take another sip of his drink. Once the laughter died out he cleared his throat and continued, "Just two and a half years ago if you had told me I'd be standing here toasting Natsu at his wedding I would have called you an idiot. I really thought that moron would be living alone in that cabin in the woods with his cat for the rest of his days." He chuckled lightly, "If you really think about it, crazy guy in the woods really suits Natsu. Living off the land, chasing imaginary dragons, shouting at trespassers to fight him, breaking stuff and setting it on fire; that was always the grown up Natsu I imagined."

Gray chuckled again when Natsu nodded and said, "That doesn't sound too bad actually."

"Lucy was a real curve ball and to be honest," -Gray smiled at Lucy- "I thought she might be a little too good for Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. Lucy's firm hand on his shoulder kept Natsu from leaping from his seat.

Gray held up a hand to let Natsu know he wasn't finished. " _But_  after getting to know her better and seeing them together I realized. . .she's just as big a weirdo as he is!"

"I am not!" Lucy protested and the tent erupted in laughter.

When the noise died down Gray started counting on his fingers. "When this guy entered her apartment without invitation she just yelled at him, a normal person would have called the police. He eats like a damn animal but she just smiles and hands him another plate. When he spends hours burning and cutting stuff in his shop she happily writes stories she never shares. She didn't kill him when he got her stranded on an island. When he drank too much at New Year's she drew a monocle on his face! I mean, at the end of the day she's just as big of a kid as he is. Hell, she even thinks that mutt's jokes are funny."

"That's cause I'm hilarious Gray. Your brain's just too frozen to have a sense of humor," Natsu shouted. "Take off your jacket!"

Gray chuckled and shook his head. "What I'm trying to say, somewhat inarticulately, is that these two are made for one another. Just by being together they liven up a room, their happiness is contagious. I was lucky the day Natsu became my brother, though I didn't believe it at the time, and now I'm doubly blessed by having Lucy become my sister." Gray raised his glass, "I wish you both a lifetime of happiness and just . . .ya know . . .fun. "

"Yes to fun!" Erza declared and everyone cheered and tipped back their glasses.

Gray went over to hug Natsu and Lucy. When he returned to his seat Juvia was crying, "Gray-sama's speech was just so beautiful!" Gray laughed and hugged her close. He hoped they'd be able to have a lifetime of happiness too.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Rogue asked. He kissed Minerva's forehead and searched for any bruising. The bouquet toss had been complete madness.

"Juvia really wanted that bouquet!" Minerva exclaimed, rubbing her head where Juvia had accidentally elbowed her just moments before. Then she laughed and waved off his concern. "I'm fine. I'm tough, remember? I'm just a little sore I didn't get the flowers." Her eyes went wide when she realized the implication of her words. She stumbled to recover with, "Not that I expect . . .I mean . . .I'm just very competitive you know?"

Rogue smiled. "I know." He looked over to where Juvia was crying in Gray's arms. "It's funny that after all that, Yukino was the one to get the bouquet anyway." The face Yukino had made when the flowers landed in her outstretched arms had been priceless, he hoped the photographer caught it.

Minerva smiled, "If I'm going to lose I suppose losing to Yukino isn't . . . terrible."

Before Rogue could tease her again, the DJ loudly announced, "Alright all you unmarried gentlemen, you know what time it is!" and Sting immediately took Rogue's arm and began pulling him away from Minerva and towards the dance floor.

"Wait! I don't want to do this!" Rogue exclaimed.

Sting rolled his eyes and didn't let go of Rogue's arm. "Did you not hear the DJ? It's all unmarried men! That's you, unless you've got some major explaining to do. Come on, we just have to stand there. You don't have to do anything  _too_ athletic. This is Natsu's wedding man, don't embarrass me."

Rogue sighed in resignation and allowed himself to be dragged along. When they took their place in the crowd, Rogue hid in the back, hoping that Bixlow and Freed's height would block him from view. He watched Natsu lead Lucy to a chair in the middle of the dance floor and begin to slowly remove the garter. Rogue wrinkled his nose, he didn't want to be here at all.

"This really is a silly tradition, I'm happy Erza left it out of her wedding," Freed huffed.

Bixlow elbowed Freed and grinned, "That's just cause you don't like anything fun Freed." Then he added in a sarcastic tone, "I can't wait for your wedding. It will be full of white gloves, string quartets, and ballroom dancing."

Freed sighed, "If I do get married, I can assure you it will be lovely."

Bixlow wasn't able to tease Freed any further because Natsu had finished removing the garter and was now twirling it over his head.

"You going for it?" Rogue whispered to Sting.

Sting shrugged, "If it comes my way, it comes my way."

Rogue glanced around the group, it didn't appear that anyone was eager to fight for the garter. There was a cheer from the people in their seats and Rogue just barely caught Natsu shooting the garter towards them. He watched in disbelief as the bit of elastic and lace came flying straight for him. Freed stepped out of the way just in time for the garter to smack Rogue in the face and fall onto the sleeve of his jacket. Rogue grimaced down at it, he hadn't caught the garter, the garter caught him.

He looked to Minerva for help and she was hiding a giggle with her hand. Of course she would find his embarrassment amusing. He looked at Sting and his friend was laughing at him as well. Rogue sighed, "I should give this to you I guess."

"I don't think so, everyone saw your stunning catch," Sting snickered.

Rogue worried his brow, "If that's what you want." Did Sting not understand what catching the garter entailed?

"Now if the young lady who caught the bouquet could come back out on the floor," the DJ called.

"Wait, why does Yukino come back out?" Sting asked frantically.

Before Rogue had a chance to answer, Natsu was taking his hand with a laugh. "Hilarious catch man, you looked like I was throwing a dirty tissue at you."

Rogue furrowed his brow and tried to find Lucy. "Oh no, I didn't offend the bride did I?"

Natsu threw his head back with a laugh. "No are you kidding me? She thought it was hilarious." He put his arm around Rogue's shoulder and began leading him back towards Yukino who was now sitting where Lucy had been before. "You know, I was actually aiming for Freed but you'll be even funnier. Sting is gonna flip."

"What the hell is going on?!" Sting cried.

"Sorry 'bout your luck! Shoulda tried a little bit harder!" Natsu called back to Sting. Then he patted Rogue on the back and said, "Now remember, the higher on the leg the longer the marriage, so get that thing  _way_  up there."

"Are you serious?!" Rogue spat out. He could feel his face turning bright red.

Natsu laughed, "Of course not, it's just silly superstition." Then his face went dark, "But if you fuck this up, I'll never forgive you."

Rogue's eyes went wide. "What?"

Natsu laughed again, "Just kidding man!" He smacked Rogue hard on the back, then just as he began walking away, he mumbled, "Or am I?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Rogue hissed back at him. He turned to Yukino and smiled nervously. "So I guess we're doing this huh?"

"I'm so happy it's you instead of like Bixlow or Elfman. With my nerves I might have kicked them in the face!" Yukino whispered.

Rogue felt like he was going to puke. He looked at Minerva and she gave him two thumbs up and a face that clearly told him she was loving this. Danger Zone started playing on the speakers signalling the start, so he reluctantly took a knee. Behind him he heard Sting shout, "He's going to what?" Somebody must have told him what the person who got the garter was expected to do.

Rogue glanced at Natsu and Lucy, they were both motioning with their hands for him to put the garter high up. He looked back at Yukino with a grimace and whispered, "Sorry."

Yukino giggled and held out her leg, "Oh don't worry, we're friends. This is just silliness."

Rogue pulled the garter on over her shoe and started slowly up her leg, trying his best not to touch anything. Sting shouted, "Now don't get too fresh!" and Rogue had to pause to take a deep breath.

"You can do better than that!" heckled Bixlow.

Rogue sighed and pulled the garter over the knee. It looked high enough to him, but before he could take his hands off, Natsu shouted, "Are you trying to jinx us man?"

After a deep breath, Rogue shoved the garter up as high as he could without looking and then pulled his hands away as if they had been burned. Yukino made a noise like she had stepped into cold water and Rogue was sure he was the color of a tomato. He was going to die, the embarrassment was drowning him. Then Natsu pulled him to his feet a gave him a big hug. "Great job man!"

Rogue gasped for air and adjusted his coat. "Just doing my duty I suppose."

Lucy hugged him a little more gently. "Sorry, but that was hilarious."

They went on to hug Yukino as well and Sting made his way over. He stood in front of Rogue, covered his eyes with his hand, and made a deep sigh.

Rogue struggled for words. "Sorry, I just. . . umm . . .I didn't . . ."

"You did . . .you did what you had to," Sting stammered.

Yukino bounced over and punched Sting lightly on the arm. "See? I told you to try and get the garter! Look what you made Rogue do!"

"Well you could have clarified why you wanted me to get it! How was I supposed to know?" Sting cried.

Minerva wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and kissed his cheek. "You did stunningly love."

Grateful that everything was over, Rogue kissed her head and smiled. "Good, let's get me a drink then," he said, steering her towards the bar.

* * *

When the sun set, the reception area was lit up by lanterns and tiny lights strung up in the air. It was as if their wedding was lit by fairies themselves. With the food finished, and most of the guests many drinks in, the dance floor came to life and the most enthusiastic of the bunch was a little girl with a white dress and flowers in her hair.

Natsu chuckled and pointed Asuka out to her father. "She's really got some moves!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry Natsu it's just her favorite song," Alzack said. He covered his face with a sigh. "She's been watching too many music videos on youtube."

Natsu looked over where Asuk was currently bouncing her tiny rear end as fast as she could while an extremely inebriated Cana and Lisanna cheered her on. Natsu laughed, "Nah don't worry about it. Look at those moves, she should be on stage."

"You would think since it was a channel made for kids, the dance moves on the show would be pg rated but. . ." Alzack stopped and stared as his wife joined the fray and started bouncing her behind in a similar fashion. He chuckled, "I guess the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I hope all my kids are like that. Asuka is so happy and sure of herself. You guys are doing a great job."

Alzack laughed, "and I hope you have lots of em."

Natsu turned his head to Alzack. ""Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"'Cause it would be interesting to see you tired for once," Alzack teased.

"Whatever, I won't be tired. I'll have those kids so exhausted at the end of the day they'll be begging for bedtime!"

Alzack grinned and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Sure ya will."

Lucy joined the group and started dancing as well though her moves were slightly less coordinated and looked more like kickboxing than dancing. Natsu grinned, she was adorable. He set his drink down, and clapped his hands. "I think it's time I show em how it's done."

"You go do that," Alzack pulled out his phone. "I just gotta get this one on video."

* * *

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" Erza sighed as Lucy and Natsu's limo disappeared into the night.

"Absolutely," Jellal answered rubbing his hand up and down her back absentmindedly. It was soothing, it made Erza want to purr.

She leaned into him and said, "But not as beautiful as our wedding right?"

Jellal clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Of course not, your planning is a tough act to follow."

Erza "I will say, Brandish did an excellent job making sure the day went smoothly. With Natsu as a groom that was no small feat."

"I don't know that I could have done it." Jellal smiled, the last he saw Brandish she looked ready to keel over. She was probably grateful to send the couple on their way.

Erza snorted, "I don't know about that. I'm starting to think there's nothing you can't do."

Jellal hummed happily. It felt so good to be in this place with her, to have her trust and her support again. He wasn't sure how he ever survived without it. He turned her so that she was facing him and pushed a stray hair out of her face. He loved when she wore her hair down, tonight she looked like a goddess. Why she ever bothered with a hair tie was a mystery to him. "I'm pretty sure there are many things I can't do. Flying is the first thing that comes to mind," he teased.

Erza was already distracted, her eyes left his face and stared at his coat pocket. "Have you checked your phone? They haven't called yet have they?"

Jellal sighed. The world just didn't move fast enough for Erza. He wished he could spin it faster. He put his hands to the sides of her face and forced her to look him in the eye. "Erza. . .it's eleven o'clock on a Saturday. Government workers don't make work calls at eleven o'clock on a Saturday."

"I do, sometimes," Erza countered.

Jellal gave her a lazy smile. "That's not like this."

"I suppose," Erza reluctantly admitted.

"You knew this would take time. Sherry has rushed the process for us as it is."

Erza smiled, "I know, I'm being impatient again."

He shifted his hands to her back and pulled her close, resting his cheek on her head. "A little, and that's okay. You're excited." He turned his head slightly to kiss her hair and then murmured in her ear, "But you know, it might not be bad to enjoy the time we have left just the two of us."

Erza laughed and then purred, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well . . .it is just about at our six month anniversary so I was thinking maybe we might celebrate and relive a few things . . ."

Erza slowly furrowed her brow, "Celebrate?"

"I just noticed that there was quite a lot of wedding cake left in the dessert area . . . " He nodded his head in the direction of the table.

Erza eyes went wide and, to Jellal's delight, her smile returned. "I will go see how much I can get in my purse!" she exclaimed then she turned and sprinted for the dessert table. Jellal strolled after her with a lopsided grin on his face. He hoped she noticed the to go boxes before she started hoarding pieces in her bag.

* * *

Lucy absolutely adored the little bed and breakfast they had selected for their wedding night. The historic Manor was just down the road from the Cornell's vineyard and shared the same scenic backdrop of mountains full of red, yellow, and orange. Even in the moonlight, the soft, porch lights lit up the ancient maples in the front yard, giving the appearance of branches full of flames in front of the stately, white house.

She could have stared at it for the entire night but Natsu was enthusiastically pulling her hand and dragging her up the front porch.

"What's the rush?" She teased.

He swooped her into his arms and said, "I've had to share you with everyone all day. Ya can't blame for being eager to get you alone." Then he leaned in and murmured in her ear, "You are so beautiful do ya know that?"

Lucy was ready to melt on the front porch but Natsu didn't give her a chance. He released her and took off into the house shouting, "I bet I'll beat ya to the room!"

"Natsu, don't yell! You'll wake everyone in the house!" Lucy scolded, but she did her best to sprint after him. They had rented the entire bed and breakfast out to wedding guests, most of whom were still back at the vineyard, it was doubtful that they were disturbing anyone. Lucy was more concerned about tearing her dress than waking a guest.

When she finally caught up to him, he was standing by their room's door with a big grin on his face and his arms crossed. "Wasn't even a contest."

"Of course it wasn't a contest! You got a head start and I'm wearing this massive dress!" Lucy cried.

Natsu grinned wider and pulled her close again. "Don't worry bout that Luce, you'll like what I've won."

"What you've won?" she repeated back.

He touched his forehead to hers and said, "I've won an evening with you."

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are so silly. How many glasses of champagne did you drink?"

Natsu pulled away with a grimace, "Not even one, yuck. Did you taste that stuff? I almost spit it out when I drank to Gray's toast."

Lucy giggled, "Not everything can taste like hot sauce Natsu."

"Well it should," he said as he opened the door to their room. Then without warning, he dipped to put an arm behind her knees and sweep her up in his arms. She squeaked with surprise and he grinned, "This is how I'm supposed to do this right?"

Lucy nodded shyly and gave him a peck on the cheek. She hugged him tightly around the neck as he carried her through the door. When they entered the room they were suddenly surrounded by the dim light of candles and the smell of roses, Lucy just barely restrained a squeal. Everything just looked so pretty, from the crisp white bedding, to the table set with a late night repast and champagne on ice. It was almost a shame to disturb it.

Natsu apparently did not feel the same because the first thing he did was toss her on the bed and jump on top of her. His dopey grin changed to an expression of consternation as his eyes searched her dress. "How the heck do I get you out of this thing? Am I supposed to tear it?"

**NSFWNSFWNNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWSFWNSFW**

Lucy giggled and shoved him to the side. "No, you big dummy." She had some trouble getting to her feet and Natsu gave her a push from behind. She turned and gave him a little bow, "Thank you." Then she turned so that her back was facing him, "Could you get the zipper?"

She heard him stand and felt him place his hands on her hips. His lips tickled as they whispered across the skin of her neck and the sensation of his warm breath made her want to melt. He kissed softly just below her ear and whispered, "And then what?"

Lucy tried to pretend she was calm and collected, but she was sure he could hear the elevation of her heart rate when she hummed and purred, "Take a seat back on the bed."

Natsu's deep chuckle sent a tingle all the way to her toes. He unzipped the dress and bounced back onto the bed. She heard his jacket hit the floor just a breath after. Lucy turned, still holding the undone dress up, determined to be dramatically sexy. She looked to the side and let go of the fabric, expecting it to fall away for the big reveal. Instead the dress drooped slightly forward but remained upright. Natsu chuckled again, "That dress doesn't wanna come of you."

Lucy grinned and made a sound of exasperation. She grabbed the top of the dress and slid it down, then stepped out of it and pushed it away. She straightened slowly and looked at him out of the top of her eyes. She was pleased to find him staring slack jawed at the practically see through lace she had been hiding all evening. "Do you like it?" Natsu could only nod and Lucy grinned wider.

She bit her lip and sauntered over to stand between his legs. She combed her fingers through his hair, her hands coming to a stop when they found their way back at his cheeks. Natsu's eyes glistened in the candlelight when he looked up at her, a small smile turning up the side of his mouth. "You are so beautiful," he sighed. His head fell forward to rest on her chest. After a long exhale, he dragged his lips up her right breast and he bit through the thick fabric of the corset. The sensation of his teeth and hot breath through the lace made her body instinctively jerk forward, pushing more of the breast his mouth. Her fingers pulled at the hair on the back of his neck as his mouth greedily took her in. All the while, he fumbled with the back of the lingerie until finally he whined, "This is so pretty Luce but I want it off. How do we get this off?"

She smiled and took a step away, delighted when he made a noise of disapproval. She lifted her hands and removed the flowers from her hair. Then she began removing pins, one at a time, at about the twentieth one, Natsu's grin returned, "Just how many of them do you have up there?"

Lucy shook a finger, "Just wait, it'll be worth it. Cancer promised it will look super sexy when it tumbles down."

Lucy pulled out five more and Natsu stood. He smiled down at her and pulled out a pin, "I'll help too."

Lucy pouted, "It isn't as sexy that way."

"Are ya kidding? Playing with your hair while looking down your shirt is one of my favorite sexy activities." he teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled out what she was sure was the fiftieth pin. "This is kind of a ridiculous amount of pins."

"It looked pretty," Natsu said with a twinkle in his eyes. He pulled another pin and like magic, all the hair fell to her shoulders. He took it all in and smiled. "Very sexy."

Lucy laughed and pushed him back to the bed, then went to work on the clasps on the back of the corset, one by one. Finally the last one released and Lucy tore the lingerie aside, tossing it to the ground. Natsu's cheeks flushed and he took a deep swallow then whispered, " _Very_  sexy."

Lucy grinned. She came back to him and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. There was no need to bother with the tie as it had come undone hours ago. His mouth found her throat as her hands found his last button. She turned to catch his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms. As soon as his hands were free again they were on her, caressing up and down, squeezing. She undid his belt and started pulling down his pants when his mouth found her breast again. With a gasp, she fell towards him and he fell with her, pulling the two of them farther up the bed. She laughed and moved to straddle him, sitting tall and shaking her hair out of the way. She could tell from his expression that he  _really_  liked what he saw, she was so excited she could burst.

Natsu rose up to place his lips back on her throat. His hand held the base of her skull to keep her close while his other hand stroked down her back and across the soft skin of her midsection. He sighed and nipped her earlobe as his hand found its way beneath the lace. Lucy gasped as his fingers found their purchase and began to move in a pattern he now knew she liked best. She kissed him feverishly, trying to maintain control but soon losing it with a whimper of his name, followed by a gasp and a moan as her body finally released the building tension. He didn't give her time to recover, just grinned as his fingers continued their rhythm. He nuzzled his face into her chest as he whispered, "I love your sounds."

Lucy became desperate, she didn't want to wait any longer. She reached between them and released his erection, then before he could stop her, she pulled her panties aside and sank down onto it. Natsu's hand stilled as his eyes went wide with surprise. He threw his head back and groaned, "Fuck you feel so good."

Lucy grinned and started to move over him, happy to make him just as crazy as he made her, even if it was only for a little while. After just a breath, Natsu regained his wits and grabbed her ass. He squeezed it firmed than lifted his hips to slam deep inside her. She loved the cocky grin he made when she whimpered. His hands slid down her thighs then pulled her up slightly higher on the bed to get a better angle then he quickened his pace.

Lucy tried to keep up but eventually the pleasure was so overwhelming it was all she could do to hang on and enjoy the ride. She fell forward and panted into his ear, kissing at his face and his throat. "Oh Lucy," he sighed, "my beautiful, wonderful Lucy." She came with her face buried in his soft, waves of hair, the sound of it making him lose control. He pulled her down securely on top of him, gasping her name as he climaxed inside.

**NSFWNSFWNNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWNSFWSFWNSFW**

When their hearts slowed to more manageable rates they looked at each other with soft smiles. Lucy kissed his nose and his cheeks and finally his mouth. She whispered, "I love you so much."

Natsu grinned and pulled her face back down to his. His kiss was sweet and slow. He still had his eyes closed when he sighed, "Ah Lucy, loving you is like coming home. I can't believe you're mine."

"Always and forever," she said as she kissed him again. How had she gotten so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! There will only be two more chapters for this story so it's almost at the end! Thanks for reading!


	31. Honeymoon

Lucy regretted their honeymoon plans the moment they pulled into the parking lot. Instead of being greeted by the welcoming, sunny woods from the picture on the website, they found fog, a misting rain, and a dark cold and uninviting forest. Lucy was starting to think that maybe dealing with Natsu vomiting on a six hour flight wouldn't have been so terrible. A little puke and she could have been checking into a beach side resort and receiving a complimentary mojito by now instead of pulling into the start of a low budget horror film.

"Isn't this going to be great Luce! A whole week cut off from all distractions! Just you, me, and nature!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled into a spot in the gravel lot. He chuckled, "Look at the tiny cabins! We're going to feel like hobbits or something."

Tiny was an understatement, Lucy would be surprised if there was much more than a twin bed and a hot plate in their "spacious one bedroom escape." Lucy shut her eyes tight and took a calming breath. She reminded herself that there was also hot springs, saunas, delicious healthy meals, hiking trails, and massages. This wasn't just some camping trip, this was a week at a highly recommended resort that was advertised as  _the_  place to go for ultimate relaxation.

Feeling slightly better, she opened her eyes to the sight of Natsu's excitement slowly petering out from her lack of enthusiasm. She forced herself to smile wide. "It does look cozy."

The brightness returned to Natsu's eyes. "Let's go check in, I'm starving. I wonder what's for dinner."

Lucy allowed herself a few more calming breaths as he ran around the car and started digging through the trunk. She could do this, if she pretended to be excited eventually she would be excited. That's how her mom used to coach her before those boring dinner parties. Just put on a smile and let the feeling take hold.

Her door swung open and Natsu's head poked in. "Ready to go beautiful?"

Despite her crankiness, his smile was infectious. She smiled back genuinely and accepted his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

When they finally found the main lodge, Lucy was disappointed to find that the picture online was clearly dated. Maybe it was the dark clouds overhead, or the bulb on the front blinking in and out, or the coat of moss on the faded cedar siding, whatever the cause, Lucy lost all hope of a relaxing week away. The only positive was that she would be spending it with Natsu. They had fun everywhere, they could make this fun. It would be an adventure . . .of sorts.

Natsu bounced up the steps, undeterred by the unimpressive exterior. "Lucy this is so cool! I have to admit when Gramps offered a week at his friend's hoity toity resort I was worried, but I like this place. It reminds me of that 4-H camp that old man used to make us go to every summer."

Lucy grimaced and trudged after him. 4-H was not what she thought of when she pictured her honeymoon. Shouldn't she have toes in the sand, violinists at a candlelit dinner, wine bars with a large selection, and high thread count sheets? Where were the cute cabana boys? Lucy had almost lost all hope but then they walked into the main lobby. The only word Lucy could use to describe it was cozy, it made her want to take a seat on one of the couches with a blanket and a mug of cocoa. Honey wood siding and floors, furniture made of soft leather, large, brightly colored southwestern print rugs, and a blazing fire made the main lobby warm and inviting. Lucy almost laughed out loud; she of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover.

"Wow Lucy, look at these!" Natsu was immediately drawn towards the back of the lobby where the entire wall was covered with shelves full of evergreen bonsais. The pines, firs, cedars, spruces, and junipers were all beautifully twisted and clipped. Lucy worried Natsu might pick one up and damage it, someone obviously spent a lot of time and patience on them.

She was trying to decide the most tactful way to tell him to leave them alone, when an old man stuck his head out from one of the rooms on the side of the lobby. He gruffly boomed, "Ah! The Dragneels! It's about time you got here!" Natsu stopped in his tracks.

He crossed his arms and scowled, "How do you know we're the Dragneels?"

The old man slid out of the room and stood at least a foot taller than Lucy had expected. She found herself wondering if she had ever seen someone so old and still so towering. How tall had he been in his younger days?! She jumped when he scowled right back at Natsu and snapped, "Because you're our only guests obviously."

Lucy's heart dropped to her stomach. The only guests? The resort must be terrible to be this size and only have two guests.

"We must be your only two guests because of your terrible customer service," Natsu snapped back.

The old man's brow furrowed and Lucy worried they might be sent home on the spot. Then, to her surprise, his brow softened and his lips turned up into a wide grin. He burst into a low, deep laugh that echoed across the lobby.

"What's so damn funny?" Natsu growled.

"You are exactly the same as I remember you. Gullible as ever! Of course you aren't our only guests. Only reason Makarov got you in is because we had a cancellation," the old man laughed. "Don't you remember me kid? I'm Warrod, an old friend of your old man's. Of course, I remembered who you were because of the hair. That's exactly the same as well, still needs a haircut. Such an unusual color, like a sakura bloom."

Natsu wrinkled his nose, "The same?" he repeated back dumbly.

"Makarov brought you once, around the time you first came to stay with him. Tore apart five of my beauties over there and Makarov was so mortified he hasn't brought you since." The man turned back towards his office but just before entering, he looked at Natsu with a stern expression. "You weren't thinking of doing some trimming today were you?"

Natsu angrily pouted, "Of course not, why the hell would I do that?!"

Warrod laughed again, "Just teasing you again. How could I not? It's so easy! Now come on in, let's get you your keys so you can find your room and get settled."

Lucy watched the old man disappear and she couldn't decide whether to be pleased to hear the place was completely booked or be disturbed by the host's strange manner. When Natsu reached her side he placed a hand on the small of her back and murmured, "This guy is definitely not as funny as he thinks he is."

* * *

Gray spent weeks trying to come up with a dramatic way to propose. The idea that Natsu, of all people, would have a better proposal than him really pissed him off. He knew it wasn't a contest, but he also knew everyone would compare, especially Natsu.

Unfortunately, romance was not exactly in Gray's skill set. Sure he understood the concept but it wasn't something that came easy, and it didn't help that Juvia made it so easy. Come home with something cliche like flowers or chocolate and she was putty in his hands. Tell her she was beautiful and she became a giggling mess. It was adorable, but when she liked everything it made it hard to figure out what she liked best. He needed help, he needed inspiration.

Last weekend when she was out for her morning swim, he poured through her romantic comedy titles, focusing on the ones she liked best. Suddenly he had dozens of ideas, the only issue was deciding which one was best. At least half were out of the running right away, as they were just too public and embarrassing, and he could check off a few more because they were financially impossible. Finally, after a game of eenie meenie miney mo, he decided to just go for a classic, romantic restaurant, over-the-top dinner, and 'will you marry me" written on her plate of dessert.

Now that the day was here, Gray couldn't decide if he felt nauseous or excited when he saw the waiter arrive from the kitchen with Juvia's cake. This is what worked in her movies, this is what made her squeal with delight over and over again, yet at the moment it was beginning to feel too overdone. Was it really as special as she deserved? The waiter set the cake in front of Juvia and Gray was sure he felt nauseous, he was about to lose his entire expensive dinner on the table.

Juvia looked up at him with a gasp and a wide smile. "Oh Gray-sama!"

Gray swallowed hard and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah?"

"Isn't this just the most delicious looking cake you've ever seen?!" Juvia exclaimed.

Gray slowly drew his brows together with a frown. That just wasn't the response he had expected. He leaned forward and allowed himself to really look at what was delivered. Irritation replaced nausea, "What the hell?" he grumbled. There were no words on the plate, just a beautiful design made from raspberry sauce. That was not what he had worked out with the manager.

Juvia took a bite and moaned. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "You were right Gray-sama, this was totally worth it." She forked another bite. "Treat Juvia's self, right?" she giggled before placing it in her mouth.

Gray's irritation darkened to straight up anger. This would have been perfect, she loved the damn cake. He roughly pushed the chair out behind him. Juvia looked up, her eyes now pinched with concern, "Gray-sama?"

He tried to smile, "I'll be right back. I just gotta talk to the manager about something. I'm glad you like the cake, you deserve it."

He escaped before she could ask anything else. He quickly found the manager standing just outside the kitchen surveying the tables. Gray crossed the dining room at a fast pace. When the manager first noticed him he smiled but his smile quickly crumbled when he took in Gray's angry expression. "Is something wrong sir?" he practically whispered when Gray stood toe-to-toe with him.

"The cake, man! Remember we talked about the cake?"

The manager's eyes went wide. "Did she say no? I'm so sorry sir but . . ."

"No, she didn't say no, but she didn't say yes either! There was nothing written on the plate!" Gray hissed.

"Oh no! We will get another cake then!"

"Another cake!? Are you kidding me?!"

The manager shook his head vigorously. "Sorry sir, yes of course, the moment is ruined. Perhaps there is something else we could do? Have the waiters come sing it? Write it on a saucer for her coffee?" he frantically suggested.

Gray sagged with a sigh. "No, it's ruined. I'll just have to do something else."

The manager nodded with a grimace. "Again, I am so sorry that this happened. Please, accept my apologies. Your drinks and the cake will be on us."

Before Gray could say anything else, there was a scream on the other side of the dining room. They both searched for the source of the noise and found a woman attacking the man across from her with a hug and a shout of "yes, yes, yes!" The man looked completely confused.

The manager visibly collapsed, "Oh dear, I guess we found your cake. If you'll excuse me." Gray narrowed his eyes, frustrated that it wasn't just a matter of forgetting the cake but that the cake went to the wrong place. The manager sighed, "Your lovely date's dinner is on the house as well. Really sir, I'm so sorry." Then the manager hurried off towards the man at the table who was currently coming to his senses and seeking him out, his face turning a deeper red every second.

Gray flopped back in his seat across from Juvia and though he was disappointed, he began to think he might have come out ahead. He watched the poor man get congratulations from strangers for a question he didn't mean to ask and Gray cringed, this kinda thing got too many other people involved. He would think of something more special, and at least they got the entire meal for such an affordable place, he decided this worked out just fine. That was until Juvia looked at what was supposed to be her cake and sighed, "Isn't that just so romantic Gray-sama?"

* * *

Lisanna looked over her shoulder just before going up the porch steps to Mira's house and frowned. Mira was hustling after her with a large box in hand. When they left the apartment she told her sister that she wouldn't need the help bringing stuff in but as usual Mira wasn't listening. She shifted her gaze to scowl at Bixlow who was supposed to be helping her keep her sister from carrying anything heavy. He gave her a wide grin and a shrug to let her know his efforts had been just as futile as her own.

Lisanna sighed. She should have known getting Mira to take it easy would be impossible. When her sister arrived next to her, Lisanna said, "You know, you really didn't have to help me. I worry about you doing so much in your condition."

Mira waved her off and hurried up the steps. "Oh please, you act like I have some fatal disease! Mom worked up until the day I was born, I can handle hauling a few boxes."

Lisanna sighed again and followed after her. "Mira, mom was an emergency services dispatcher. She was picking up a phone, not doing heavy lifting."

"But it's still high stress! That's just as bad as heavy lifting!" Mira reached for the door but before she could touch the knob, it swung open, revealing an extremely irritated Laxus.

He easily ripped the box from her hands. "Mira, you promised me you would only be supervising. This doesn't look like supervising."

"Oh for heaven's sake! When will the two of you realize I'm not an invalid!" Mira took the box back from Laxus and shoved past him into the house.

Lisanna smiled when Laxus snapped back. "And when will you realize that it's okay to put your feet up every once in awhile. You don't have to throw your weight around just to prove you're strong." It was good her sister had married someone who could give as well as he got. Mira would have eaten a more timid man alive by now.

Lisanna followed after them into the house just in time to catch Mira storming up the stairs and exclaiming, "Well maybe  _you_  could have actually come help us pack up the truck. What kind of excuse is 'I've got to work'? You're the boss! You make the hours! Why would you schedule something today? I told you over a week ago about this day."

"And as I told you, we schedule things more than just a week ahead. Besides, I doubt you guys needed me, Lisanna's apartment is so small. It's not like you had a lot of big furniture." Laxus turned back to the front door and looked over Lisanna's head. "You guys were fine weren't you Bixlow?"

"Sure boss," Bixlow said with a grin when he stopped next to Lisanna in the front hall.

"See? As I thought. Fine." Laxus huffed as he chased Mira up the stairs.

"Bixlow doesn't count! You two might as well have the same brain when it comes to this kind of thing," Mira grumbled.

Lisanna looked up at Bixlow. "You should probably stay out of this. I don't think you're helping."

Bixlow winked at her, "But that wouldn't be any fun." When she scowled at him, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then he hurried away up the stairs, threatening, "I think I'm gonna go tell Laxus how your sister was trying to move the mattress to the truck all by herself."

"No! That's only going to make him crankier!" she cried.

She sprinted after him. He surprised her by coming to a dead stop in the middle of the flight. She almost fell back down the stairs but he caught her easily. Bixlow teased, "Aww come on baby, you know how much I love to poke the bear."

She tried to snag his shirt but he slipped from her grasp. Before she could shout his name there was a scream from the upstairs hallway. Lisanna took off, pushing past Bixlow at the top of the stairs in her desperation to see what in the world would cause her sister to make that sound.

The box Mira had been holding sat abandoned in a doorway. Lisanna came to a halt there, gripping the door jam to keep from toppling over. All worry melted away to happy surprise, the room was absolutely beautiful.

Apparently Laxus had not spent the day working, instead he had been getting the nursery ready. Soft teal walls surrounded crisp white furniture. The hardwood floors were made warmer with a large faux fur rug and in the corner was an extremely comfortable looking upholstered glider. There were bears everywhere; stuffed bears, bear bedding, bear curtains, bear pictures, and even a mural on one wall depicting a woodland scene with a bear at the center.

Mira was currently standing by the mural completely stupefied. Lisanna could tell that Laxus was starting to get anxious. He shifted from foot to foot, "What the hell Mira? Is this not what you wanted? You've been talking 'bout the damn thing nonstop."

Mira slowly turned back to him with wet eyes and a dripping nose, her lips in a pushed out pout. "It's perfect," she sobbed.

Laxus sagged with a sigh of "shit." As he went to pull Mira into a tight hug, Lisanna found her own eyes welling with tears. Suddenly she was being pulled backwards, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Bixlow grinned and pulled her down the hall, "Letting the bear have his hugs." They found her room at the end. It was light and airy, with pale blue walls and bright white trim. Her emotions tumbled around in her chest, momentarily taking her breath. She was staying here, this was hers, she was finally back in Magnolia.

Bixlow pulled her close and chucked her chin, "Welcome home baby." She couldn't think of a better way to start her return than the sweet kiss that followed.

* * *

Levy had never considered herself a disciplined person. Her entire life she had bucked at schedules and any sort of long-term planning. She blamed it on her parents whose alternative lifestyle made no two days the same. One day they might be hanging around the house, burning incense and playing drums, the next they would whisk her away to tour historic houses and picnic in the park, then on another day she might be dragged to pizza and a classic rock concert downtown. As an adult with her own store, Levy just came and went as she pleased. She found she was never busy in the morning, so she didn't always open on time, and sometimes she would be so caught up in a book that she would forget to lock up until nearly eleven. Life was a river and Levy floated along, she never fought the current.

All of this flew out the window now that she had twins and her mother had returned to her travels. Like clockwork, every day at six thirty in the morning Yajeh would be up, letting her know exactly how he felt about being trapped in his bed. The twins were quickly rescued from their cribs to stop the god awful sound, then changed and placed into highchairs. Gajeel would shove bottles in their mouths while Levy prepared oatmeal, only remembering half the time to make something for her and Gajeel to eat as well.

Once the babies' tummies were full, Gajeel would kiss Levy goodbye and head out the door. Then for a magical moment, Levy could read and have a coffee and the twins would play happily on the floor. Unfortunately, that was only fifteen minutes and then it would be time to get to the shop. Levy would herd the kids towards her car and get them loaded into their car seats. The drive was never peaceful because Shutora did not like car rides unless someone sat with her and distracted her, and Yajeh would always end up sympathetic crying. No amount of music ever seemed to cover the sound.

At the shopping center Levy would put Yajeh in the stroller since he preferred it, and she would strap Shutora to her back. They would stop by Lucy's bakery and pick up another coffee for Levy. If the twins were particularly cranky, she would also pick up a few cookies to have as a treat to regain her sanity. At the bookstore she would take them to the back room and let them crawl around in the little play area Gajeel had built for them. Then after she finished getting the shop open, into their bumbo seats with trays for a snack. After this Shutora would happily go down for a nap in the pack'n'play but Yajeh would have to be rocked in the swing. Levy would get an hour or two to work in peace, helping people up front and packing book orders. Around ten, Lakia would arrive. She would work the front and Levy would stay in the back packing orders unless it was particularly busy, then she helped up front with the twins plopped in a pack'n'play behind the counter. Lunch was around noon, frozen dinner for Levy and whatever Gajeel packed for the twins, usually Levy would finish their leftovers. She was finding she had a deep love for goldfish snacks.

After lunch the twins would play and Levy would go about looking over her books and packing any extra orders. Somehow they would make it til two, and the twins would have another snack with a bottle. Levy would then strap one baby on the front and one on the back, then wander around the shop tidying shelves and putting out new stock. This would give her good exercise and make the twins very sleepy. Then at three they would take a nap. This was the best time, Lakia would take her break and the shop was usually quiet. If all of Levy's orders were done she could sit at the front counter with her video baby monitor and read a book.

After about two hours the twins would wake up. Levy would say bye to Lakia and pack the twins up and head home. She basically always beat Gajeel home. The best nights were when the magic "don't worry bout dinner, I got it" text came. Other nights Levy would struggle to make some kind of real food for the kids. When they were full, they would have one final play time. Levy would generally collapse on Gajeel on the couch and watch the twins play with blocks and stackers while Gajeel watched TV. Teeth brushing and books came next, followed by glorious bedtime. Then usually by the time she was free of her little monsters she was too tired to do anything but lay on Gajeel and fall asleep.

Most days Levy felt more like she was surviving instead of living. Each day felt a little bit easier as the twins started to sleep better and be more independent. But each day also brought new challenges as the twins found ways to get into more trouble, like Yajeh putting Gajeel's dirty boot in his mouth or Shutora tearing the pages out of one of Levy's favorite books. Then, some days, when the stars were in line, Levy would rest her head on Gajeel's chest, with his arm securely around her and just watch her beautiful children happily playing on the floor and her heart would just feel so full that she couldn't imagine that life could be any better. Those were the days that kept her going, the days that made her feel so blessed, the days she felt surrounded by love. The schedules were frustrating, and her days were tiring but Levy was happy and life was good.

* * *

Lucy's hair was like sunshine. It trailed behind her as she sped ahead, tossed by the breeze and Lucy's quick pace. For the first time in a long time Natsu found himself falling behind, distracted by the curves of her hips, the way they swayed as she walked. He still couldn't believe she had said yes, that life would now be her and him. The worry that one morning he would wake and she would be gone had seemed permanently ingrained in his brain but each day it was less urgent and each morning he felt a little less desperate to find her there next him. Maybe one day it wouldn't be there at all.

This morning she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The light of the sun peeked through the curtains and made her radiate like an angel, her cheeks were pink from sleep, and her lips were still red and swollen from his affections. Despite not wanting to wake her, he couldn't help but trail his fingers down the smooth, warm skin on her back and the smile she gave him when she slowly came back to life set his heart on fire. Suddenly Natsu, a person who had always done everything on his own, couldn't imagine not having this person next to him. He couldn't imagine a life without Lucy.

The first few days of the honeymoon had been magical, even with the strange old man who ran things. He knew Lucy liked the cabin because of the way she squealed about how adorable it was when they first set foot inside. The first full day they barely left their room, the bed was too soft and the room service so tasty. The only time they set foot outside was to watch the sunset on their little porch with dinner and champagne. The next day had been similar, except for a few hours of soaking in the hot springs and dinner in the restaurant. Today his lovely bride had noticed he was starting to get twitchy from all the lazing about and had suggested they go on a hike. Then, to his delight, she had thrown on a pair of leggings that fit her like a glove which now had him thinking another day in the room wouldn't have been so bad.

She looked back at him with a wry expression and asked, "What are you doing back there? There's plenty of room for you to walk beside me."

Natsu shrugged, "Maybe I'm just trying to enjoy the scenery."

Lucy smirked and teased, "Is the scenery my ass?"

Natsu grinned back and hurried to catch up to her, "How could I not admire it? It's so big!"

Lucy scrunched up her face with disapproval, "It is not that big!"

Natsu reached down and squeezed the right cheek, he was pleased when she made a sound between a gasp and a squeak. "It's pretty big Lucy." Before she could protest, he added, "I like it, it's perfect."

He pulled her in his arms and brought them to a halt. Then he grabbed her butt with both hands and pulled her close as he whispered, "So hot."

Lucy smiled, "Natsu. . ."

His lips caught hers and before he knew it he had her backed up to a tree. His hands went everywhere, her hair, her back, her breasts, her thighs. Everything was soft and warm and perfect and his, he couldn't get enough of it. He was rewarded for his attentions by her soft moan and the way her body pushed into his.

He was ready to take her right there when a voice boomed behind them. "Disgusting!"

Natsu snapped his head around, ready for a fight, and found Warrod. He was ready to tell the old man off when Warrod held up a hand and grinned. "Just kidding, just kidding. You're touchy as ever Natsu." He laughed and continued on his merry way. "Ahhh . . .to be young and in love."

Natsu scowled after the old man, irritated at how Warrod's unpredictable behavior put him off balance. Lucy giggled and took his hand. "Come on, I want to see the overlook."

"Alright," Natsu said with a grin, allowing himself to be dragged along. It wasn't long til he was falling behind again.

* * *

This was going to be perfect. The weather was bright and sunny and the leaves on the trees were gold, rust, and red; the day was absolutely picturesque. Gray was sure proposing in the park would be perfect.

"Oh Gray-sama! This park is beautiful! How has Juvia never been here before?" Juvia exclaimed with her arms outstretched.

Her wide, bright smile made Gray feel compelled to do the same. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, I've never been much of one for going out into the wilderness unless I had to. . ."

"We should start coming more often! Gray-sama can row with Juvia out on the lake, or we could do long runs, Ooo or a picnic! Juvia would love a picnic."

Gray silently cursed himself for not thinking of any of those things but he supposed once they made a big memory here, Juvia would want to return over and over again, though he worried that might involve crying. He didn't understand Juvia's emotional reactions to things but at least they were becoming more predictable.

They were almost to the perfect spot that Gray had picked out yesterday morning. There was a beautiful bridge and all the trees were still vibrant. It would be simple but pretty, Juvia would love it, and best of all, there would be no one around to spoil the moment. Juvia bounced from side to side on the path, excitedly pointed out squirrels and pretty trees. Her excitement made Gray smile and made his nervousness lessen. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when he asked.

He was so distracted by the breeze blowing through her hair and the twinkle in her eyes, that it wasn't until they were almost there that he started noticing the markers. An orange ribbon was tied around the trunk of about every fifth tree. Gray tried to think if he had seen them yesterday but he couldn't remember. He wondered if the park was planning to clear some of the trees.

He didn't have to point out the bridge, Juvia found it herself. She ran off the path into the grass and exclaimed, "Gray-sama look! It's beautiful!" She plopped down on a bench facing it and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with Juvia a bit. It's just so beautiful here!"

Gray took the seat next to her and put an arm behind her on the bench. He had made it! They were here, the moment would feel spontaneous and natural, but for some reason he just couldn't get the words out. He swallowed deeply and put his free hand into his pocket to make sure the box was still there. Juvia leaned into him and sighed, "This is wonderful Gray-sama. This was a good idea."

Gray smiled, he really did love her. He pulled out the box, then just as he was about to open his mouth and say the words there was the pounding of feet on the trail behind him. Gray shoved the box back in his pocket and looked behind him, thinking he would wait until the runners passed by. He would prefer to keep his proposal private. Unfortunately, after the first runner came another, and then another, and then a group, and then what seemed like a never-ending ocean of them. Juvia hopped to her feet, "Oh Gray-sama look! A marathon!"

Gray's heart dropped. Of course, that would be what the markers were for. It was starting to feel like the world was against him doing this properly. Next thing he knew, Juvia was taking his hand and pulling him onward. "Come on Gray-sama! Let's see the rest of the park!"

Gray followed her and watched the bench and the bridge, the perfect spot, disappear behind them. If only he hadn't hesitated. Why had he hesitated?! He looked back at the runners and groaned, there would be racers passing by the bridge for hours. It was ruined, they couldn't do this today.

"Is everything okay Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

Gray forced a smile and swallowed his sigh. "Yeah, everything's great," he said, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He would try again, and next time he would make sure the park was event free.

* * *

"Minerva?" Rogue called as he shut the front door and dropped his bag.

The day before, the jury finally came to a decision. Her father received a twenty year sentence and a large fine for embezzlement and fraud. Minerva took the news surprisingly well, possibly too well. They had dinner out that evening and then an especially passionate night. Then this morning Minerva rose with the sun. She greeted Rogue with a full breakfast of pancakes and sausages and fruit, then practically shoved him out the door saying she would be taking a personal day.

Rogue knew she wasn't okay, even if she had insisted. He could tell by the tightness in her smile, the way she scowled when she thought no one was looking, and by the desperation behind her kisses. Still, he thought that maybe she needed to deal with this herself before she would be able to include him. It only took until lunch for him to realize there was no way this could be true, remembering the unhealthy way she had retreated into herself in the past, he knew he couldn't leave her home alone today. The dark quiet of the apartment now only confirmed this.

He removed his shoes and called her name again but received no response. She wasn't in the living room, so he made his way back to the bedroom. There was a Minerva shaped lump in the bed. Rogue paused in the doorway unsure of how to proceed. She didn't seem to be moving, so he thought she might be asleep. In their time together Rogue had come to learn that Minerva did not wake up well. He worried that crossing the room to check if she was asleep would be asking for her rage.

He decided it would be prudent let her rest. Just as he was about to turn away, her breath hitched and the blankets shook ever so slightly. Rogue sighed mournfully, Minerva wasn't sleeping at all. Without invitation, he crossed the room and slid into the bed next to her, pulling himself tightly against her back. He didn't say a word, he just let her cry as he held her close and buried his face in her hair.

Eventually Minerva said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Rogue whispered, "Okay."

She was silent for a few seconds, then without prompting she said, "It's not that I don't think he deserved to be punished, he did horrible things." Rogue gave her a little squeeze but remained silent. Minerva exhaled deeply, "He was horrid to me as well."

Rogue kissed her shoulder and Minerva turned in his arms to face him. "I just wish I wasn't the one responsible. I hate that it's because of me that he currently sits in a cell."

Rogue nodded and pushed the hair from her face. She kissed him, more softly than usual and then buried her face in his neck while wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being sad today, I really tried . . ."

"You're allowed to be sad Minerva," he murmured. She sighed deeply and then began crying again, he could feel the dampness of her tears on his neck.

"I love you," she sniffled.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Tomorrow will be better, right?" she whispered, hugging him just a little bit more firmly.

Rogue smiled slightly and said, "Yes, tomorrow will be better," though he knew it was something he couldn't really promise.

When she sighed and said, "I'm so happy you came home," he realized he would do anything in his power to make it so.

* * *

Meredy parked her car just outside of Lyon's townhouse and looked out her passenger side window. She was pretty sure she saw a light on in his bedroom but it was already midnight. She wasn't sure how Lyon would feel about her stopping by so late, and she also wasn't sure she was ready to let him know exactly how much she needed him. So she sat there, torn, not quite ready to face the night alone in her quiet home.

It was a particularly terrible day at work. First, a homeless man peed in the back of her cruiser. Then after having to chase a shoplifter five blocks, the woman spit in Meredy's face while she was putting her in the back of the cruiser. She pulled over a car with a broken taillight and the driver began sobbing uncontrollably and proceeded to dump her bad day in Meredy's lap. Later, while trying to work on reports in her car, a man came to report dangerous thugs by the sub shop who ended up just being a group of teenagers trying to have dinner outside. Then to finish the oh so perfect day, it started to rain and a street light went out, so Meredy got to stand in the dark and direct traffic while it poured.

She should just go home and get a shower and go to bed, but something drew her this way. All she could think about was how nice in would be to go to sleep in someone else's arms, particularly Lyon's arms, but she wasn't sure if this would be her being too clingy. She knew this never would have flown with Rusty, but obviously Rusty was not the norm. She thought of texting Ultear and asking her, but the thought embarrassed her almost as much as the idea of telling Lyon she was sitting outside his home wanting to come in.

Meredy sighed and fell back against her seat. Why did things have to be so difficult for her? She needed to be more decisive. Maybe if she felt so uncomfortable letting Lyon know she was here, it was a sign that she shouldn't be here. Another deep sigh and she turned back on the engine. She glanced one more time out the window at his house and was surprised to find Lyon, barefoot and shirtless, sprinting towards her car.

She was so befuddled that it took his tapping on the window for her to remember the passenger side was locked. She opened it and he slid in, then took her hand in his and kissed the palm. "I was just setting my book down to call it a night and I had the strangest notion to look out the window before heading up to bed. Imagine my delight to spy your car sitting at my curb! Did I miss a message from you?" Then he teased in a low tone, "Are you stalking me Meredy?"

Meredy turned bright red. She opened her mouth to explain herself but the words didn't come. She couldn't decide if it was more from shame of being caught or the distraction of tiny droplets of water making their way down the bare skin on his chest. He caught her staring and grinned, Meredy felt even hotter. She had to turn away.

Lyon's smile dropped. "You didn't message me then? Why didn't you tell me you were out here?" When she didn't answer right away his brow furrowed. "Were you just going to drive away without giving me the chance to at least say hello?"

Meredy cleared her throat. She didn't like how small she sounded when she said, "I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to be here."

He sighed and Meredy's first thought was that she had messed up. She shouldn't have come and he was going to let her know. Then she knew what would be next, the distancing himself, the whole "this is too much" line, him getting space, him dumping her. She knew she had been on the other side. She didn't know why things were different with Lyon but they were. She found herself suddenly wanting to spend all her time with him and it scared her. What if he didn't feel the same? They had been together such a short time and already he could easily break her heart.

"Meredy." Lyon gently turned her face so that she would look at him instead of the steering wheel. "You are  _always_ welcome here. I want you here. In fact, when we go in the house I think I'll give you a key. That way at the end of a long day you can come in." He smiled. "Meredy, I wouldn't care if you showed up at three in the morning and wanted to just slide in next to me under the covers and then slip out early in the morning before I even realize you've been gone. You're a very busy woman, I'll take any time with you that I can get."

To her dismay, she started to tear up and it seemed no amount of blinking could stop the blatant display of emotion. He wiped the dampness away with a small smile and kissed her, his lips determined and strong. Then she remembered the urine and the spit. She was sweaty and grimey and he smelled like he was fresh from the shower. He noticed her hesitation and pulled away. "Are you okay?"

She laughed through her tears and said, "I just smell really bad, I'm sorry.'

"Not that I noticed." Lyon chuckled, "but there's nothing I'd like more than to get you out of those clothes."

He winked and she rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. He was so cheesy sometimes.

"Come on, let's get you inside and that uniform in the wash. Then I've got a hot shower with your name on it." He popped out of the passenger side before she could respond and was quickly opening her door and pulling her out and into his arms.

Meredy frowned through the pouring rain. "We're getting soaked."

"I thought you wanted to get clean," he teased. He didn't release her, only tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her so close she had to look up at him. "You're beautiful."

She squinted up at him through the rain, "I'm pretty sure you're crazy."

He chuckled and lifted her into his arms. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her heart was racing from the look in his eyes. He smirked and murmured "Only 'bout you dear, only 'bout you," before kissing her and carrying her towards the house.


	32. Off to a Good Start

The water at the hot springs was heavenly. Lucy sank down to her chin and breathed a happy sigh out through her nose. She wanted to stay here forever. It felt as if all the stress of the last ten years just melted away into the water along with the tightness in her muscles. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the towel she had placed on the edge of the spring. It was then that a gurgled version of the Jaws theme reached her ears. Lucy opened one eye and spotted a few pink spikes of hair sticking out of the water. She opened both of her eyes and scowled.

"Natsu . . ." she said in slow warning. The music only grew louder. "Natsu, don't!" she warned more forcefully. Then a hand wrapped around her ankle. "Natsu, quit it!" she shouted, kicking her foot in an effort to get away.

Instead of letting go, Natsu pulled himself up her body, popping out of the water right at her chest. He made a loud noise as he blew bubbles in the water right in front of her that tickled her breasts. Lucy shoved him away and was irritated when he looked quite pleased with himself. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed.

Natsu grinned, "Did I get ya? You thought a shark was coming didn't you?"

"No Natsu. I did not think a shark was coming in this small hot spring," Lucy deadpanned. Then with a sigh, she said, "I was trying to relax." She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the spring. If Natsu was feeling playful, there was no way he was going to let her sit still in the water.

Predictably he jumped out after her. He pulled her into his arms from behind and buried his face in her neck. Unpredictably, he said, "I'm sorry." He turned her around and gave her a cheeky grin, "You just looked so sexy lowering yourself into the springs . . ." he leaned forward and kissed under her ear before murmuring, "it made me want to play."

His lips on her neck made her curl into him with a giggle. "Natsu we can play later, this is time for  _relaxing_ ," she said, laughter breaking through her seriousness.

Natsu moved his head to look her directly in the eye. "But we can play later, right?" he asked with a wiggled of his eyebrows.

Lucy snorted, "I'm surprised you can still  _play_  at all, but of course, we can play later. That is, if you behave. I really want a good soak today. My feet are still sore from our long hike yesterday."

Natsu took a step back. He placed a hand over his heart and declared, "I Natsu, promise to behave for the rest of the five minutes . . ."

"Fifteen minutes, I'm supposed to get fifteen minutes," Lucy corrected.

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure you want to do a whole fifteen? You were in there for like thirty seconds and you're already red as a beet." Lucy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Right," Natsu said and he snapped back to attention. "I Natsu, promise to behave for the whole fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Lucy stepped around him and lowered herself back onto the bench in the water.

She was just in the perfect position when Natsu dropped in next to her, just a little too quickly, and splashed water all over her face. The way he gave a shameful grin and said "sorry" made it easy to forgive him, especially when he tried to wipe the dampness from her face with his already wet hands.

Lucy laughed. She took his arm and placed it behind her then leaned into him. "It's fine, just sit here with me."

Natsu relaxed into her and rested his head on hers. After a minute or so of unfamiliar silence he sighed and said, "You know, this is nice."

Lucy smiled and wiggled closer. "I love you."

Natsu kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

Today Gray was ready. While traveling through the park on his last failed attempt, there was a special spot that Juvia had declared was perfect for a picnic. Her face when he suggested they have lunch there was validation enough that it would also be the perfect place to propose. He called ahead and made sure that there were no events, no busloads of kids, and no planned construction. The weather was mild for that time of year and the sky was clear. Then best of all, somewhere in the park Erza waited, ready to jog by with her phone and snap a photo of the moment. Nothing was going to ruin today.

He allowed the love of his life to drag him down the path as he enjoyed the bounce of her blue locks and the bright smile on her face. Under his arm he held the picnic basket and the blanket. Inside the basket was a spread similar to what they had on that first Valentine's Day, and a small bottle of champagne to celebrate if she answered yes. His nerves danced in his chest like frantic butterflies, he was really going to do this.

He kept reminding himself he just had to ask, he had nothing to worry about, Juvia would never say no. Unfortunately, somewhere along the way the doubt fairies had visited and now their whispers circled in his head. What if she was only with him because he wasn't the type to propose? What if he was only a way to kill time? What if once she knew how much he cared about her, he would lose all appeal and she would drift away? Or the worst one, what if she did say yes but then life ripped her away, just like everyone else he let get this close? What if he was dooming her? Then, she looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. Gray's heart did a little somersault. How could she not be worth the risk? She just made him so happy, he wanted to make her happy too.

They spread the blanket under a lovely red maple and Juvia eagerly plopped down onto it. She leaned back and smiled at the bright blue sky. "Oh Gray-sama this is just so beautiful!"

"You're beautiful," he countered on impulse.

Juvia turned bright red and put her hands to her cheeks. "Gray-sama you make me blush," she giggled. Gray smiled, this was perfect, she was perfect, he could do this.

After they made their way through half of the basket, Gray finally saw red hair up the path through the trees. He was so excited he felt giddy. He reached his hand into his pocket and turned to her, but just as he was about to pull the box out, something fell from the tree above and splattered on Juvia's hair and forehead. Gray's mouth dropped, and he froze wide eyed, as Juvia slowly lifted her hand to dab the gray and white goo from her head. It was like slow motion when she lowered her finger to eye level and her face twisted to disgusted horror. As if they were summoned, a flock of sparrows took off from the tree overhead. Juvia screamed.

"Oh no, I missed it! How did I miss it!? You were supposed to wait!" came a voice from behind him. Gray turned and realized he had completely forgotten about Erza, who was now frantically taking pictures of the whole horrible ideal.

Gray motioned for Erza to quit it by waving a stiff hand in front of his throat but Erza didn't seem to be getting the message. Then Juvia got to her feet and began doing something between a dance and running in place. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

Erza stopped taking pictures and slowly turned her gaze to Gray. Then she mouthed, "She said no?" and Gray wanted to die right there. Erza was going to ruin the surprise all because she was confused by Juvia's reaction to bird poop in her hair.

Gray leapt to his feet with a napkin in hand. "No Erza! Juvia has bird shit in her hair!" He started to try and wipe it from Juvia's head but the napkin only seemed to smear it. Why him? Why did these things always happen to him? It was as if just considering asking Juvia had doomed her to bird poop.

"Bird shit?" Erza repeated back with a tilt of her head. Then her eyes went wide. "Bird shit! Oh my God! Oh my God!" She pulled one of her water bottles out of her belt and squirted it all over Juvia's head, dislodging most of the bird poop from her hair. Juvia dissolved into tears.

Gray sighed. He hugged Juvia close. "How 'bout we get you home and in a nice hot shower?"

"That would be good Gray-sama," Juvia sniffled.

"Just go, just go!" Erza declared shooing them towards the parking lot. "I'll collect your things and drop them off."

Gray picked up Juvia's purse. "Thank you Erza."

Erza grinned, "That's certainly a memorable way to end a . . ."

Gray swiftly grabbed the other water bottle from its holster and squirted Erza in the face. "I haven't asked anything Erza," he said with gritted teeth.

"Oh . . . oh!" Erza said as she recognized exactly what he was saying. "Sorry!" she hissed and she returned to packing up their disrupted picnic lunch.

"What was Gray-sama going to ask?" Juvia whimpered.

Gray hugged her to his side and directed her towards their car. "Nothing, I think Erza was a little confused."

"It was kinda funny when Gray-sama sprayed Erza in the face," Juvia giggled. She pulled a damp strand of hair away from her face and grimaced, "I know one day Juvia will laugh about this but right now it's just disgusting."

Gray chuckled miserably and gave her side a squeeze. He really hoped one day he would look back and truely laugh as well but at the moment all he could think was that he was cursed.

* * *

Erza loved when Jellal gave her that hooded eye stare. She could walk all around the room and that gaze would never leave her. It made her want to strut, it made her want to strip, it made her want to make him sweat. She paused before getting to the bed and hung on the bed post, giving him a sultry smile. She just loved the way he gave an abashed, red-faced one back.

Jellal licked his lips, "Are you going to come over here any time soon or am I just going to be tortured for the rest of the evening?"

Erza tapped her lip. "I'm not sure. How good have you been this week?"

Jellal grinned, "I'd say pretty good."

Erza raised her brows and asked, "Just pretty good?" but still slowly made her way towards him.

Jellal's eyes drifted downward, "Extremely good."

Erza climbed onto the bed and began prowling in his direction. "What exactly does being  _extremely_  good entail?" She maintained eye contact as she lowered her head to rest her tongue at his ankle and slowly began licking and kissing her way to his midsection.

Jellal's eyes went wide, he cleared his throat. "I did fix that leak in the upstairs sink, and . . . I made your tea the last few mornings . . . and . . .ummm . . .ahh . . ."

She bit his thigh and grinned when he flinched. "You seem to be having trouble concentrating."

Jellal chuckled, "Maybe just a little." Then he smiled softly and reached down to pull his fingers along a loose strand of hair. "How can I focus on anything else when you're doing all those distracting things?"

Erza grinned, she liked being distracting. She dipped her head to kiss his lower abdomen, but his sound of appreciation was lost when her phone rang. Erza's head popped up like a prairie dog. "Was that my phone? Where is it?"

"Erza," Jellal sighed.

"I know, I know," Erza said as she scrambled over his legs to get out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I just have to look. I'll be right back."

"I just don't get what could be so important that you need to pick up on the first ring, you're supposed to be off today. If it's really important they'll call back, won't they?"

"No Jellal, that's Sherry's ring, she might have a child! This could be it, they might need us now!" Erza exclaimed. He sighed again, this time a sad sigh. She knew he was worried she would be disappointed but she ignored it. She tossed discarded clothes around until she found her pants. She pulled her cellphone out of the back pocket just as it rang a fourth time. "Hello?"

"Hey Erza, I hope I haven't found you at a bad time," Sherry said.

"No, now is good, you didn't interrupt anything," Erza said. Jellal groaned and tossed a pillow at her, but she easily deflected it right back at him.

Sherry made a relieved sigh. "Great! Because we have an emergency. Remember those girls from over a month ago, with the parents who had the lab in the basement?

"Yeah?" Erza began to pace the room.

"Well they need a new placement . . . now. I'm on my way to pick them up now and at the moment the group home isn't ready to take in two. I wouldn't normally put such a difficult placement with new fosters but you're the only one I've got on the list who is both willing to take in kids over five and has room for two, do you think you could take them?" Sherry asked.

"Yes!" Erza practically screamed, then her brain kicked in. "Why are you considering them a difficult placement?"

"They've been acting out quite a bit. Not both of them, more the oldest, but the youngest does whatever her sister wants her to. This time they shaved the dog and glued the hair to their foster mother's lip while she was sleeping." Sherry paused, "You know, maybe I can find someone else, I hate for you to have such a . . ."

Erza stopped her before she could say another word. "No! I'll take them." Sherry seemed to have forgotten that once upon a time Erza was one of those hard to place older children. "Tell me where to meet you."

She looked up at Jellal while listening to Sherry's directions. He already had his pants on and was throwing a shirt over his head. She mouthed 'thank you' as he passed by. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll get the keys and heat up the car."

Erza was dressed and in the car in record time. She gave Jellal the address and sat in silence, gnawing on her bottom lip and tapping her leg anxiously. Midway through the trip Jellal reached out and grabbed one of her nervous hands, kissed the back of it then held it tight. The realization that he was doing this with her helped, she smiled at him and relaxed slightly into her seat.

The girls waited on the steps of the library. Sherry stood a short distance off on the phone, when Erza and Jellal exited their car she motioned to let them know she would be just a little bit longer. It took all of Erza's self control not to run forward and sweep the two girls up in her arms. They would probably be wary of her, especially since their first placement hadn't gone well. She would know, she had been there herself.

She approached them slowly and crouched down to the smaller one's level. Then with a calm smile she said, "Heine, Juliet, it's good to see you again."

Heine crossed her arms and looked away. "Great they're making us live with a cop. We might as well be in jail with mom." Juliet, however, looked like she was starting to smile. Then she saw Jellal over Erza's shoulder and her brow furrowed.

She motioned for Erza to come closer and whispered in her ear, "Who's that?"

Erza smiled, "This is my husband Jellal."

"He's very . . .tall." Juliet frowned over Erza's shoulder. Erza looked back at Jellal and he gave an awkward wave.

Heine crossed her arms and looked away. "He looks like a dweeb."

Erza bit her lip to stop her laughter. Jellal sighed, "That's an astute observation."

"He talks like a dweeb too," Heine added.

Juliet giggled and Erza thought it sounded magical. Jellal caught her eye and smiled warmly and Erza felt so full she might burst. Their first kids were coming home and for the first time in a long time she felt like she was doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Tomorrow morning they would pack their things and turn in their keys, but today Natsu lay back in bed and watched the sun warm Lucy's back as she stretched the morning's tightness away. He wasn't going to think about returning to work or Gray's stupid face, he was going to let himself live in that moment that occurred just a few minutes before, when Lucy had sighed contentedly with the end of her release and hummed "I love you" as she ran her fingers through his hair. If he could, he would remain in that moment forever.

To him, the week had been perfect. Full of leisurely walks, all the food he could eat, and passionate nights with the golden goddess who now threw a sweet smile over her shoulder before padding her way to the bathroom. The week had been good for Lucy too, he could tell from watching her glorious backside disappear from view. Apparently all it took was a week of hot springs, massages, and love making to finally get Lucy to release the tension she typically carried in her spine. It was sublime to see her so free.

The shower cut on in the bathroom and Natsu found himself wondering how much this place cost. Maybe a weekend here every year would do Lucy some good. A relaxed Lucy was even more fun than a stressed Lucy, more playful. A relaxed Lucy was more attentive, affectionate, and sexy. A relaxed Lucy was . . .

"Natsu." Natsu sat up and found Lucy's head peeking out of the bathroom. "Are you coming or not?"

She didn't have to ask twice. Natsu leapt out of the bed. The moment he was next to her, he was kissing her and pushing her back towards the shower. His hands tightly gripped the backside he was just admiring a few moments before. Lucy made a bubbly, happy sound and Natsu felt it was decided, he would find a way to bring her here again.

* * *

Today had been miserable. After crawling through somebody's cramped attic space all day Gray was tired and filthy. He just wanted a hot shower and a beer. He would be lucky if he made it until ten before falling asleep in his chair. Juvia was already home, the house was bright and inviting. He opened the door to light, warmth, and the smell of freshly baked cookies. The start of a smile formed on his lips, somehow coming home to Juvia never failed to cheer him up.

He found her in the kitchen bent over a tray of cookies trying to decide if they were done. She had pulled her hair to the side, revealing her long porcelain neck and the soft smile on her lips. She pulled the cookies from the oven and said, "Oh Gray-sama, you're just in time! You can have a nice warm cookie! Did you have a good day? It's already so late!"

He wanted to come home to this every day for the rest of his life. He didn't understand why she wasted her time on him but he knew that he didn't want to let her go. It didn't make sense, why couldn't he just say the words?! What was so hard about "Will you marry me Juvia?" Of course, now the words slipped out before he could stop them. Gray hoped he had imagined it, but Juvia froze. She straightened stiffly and set the tray on the top of the stove. Then she turned slowly, her eyes wide, "What did you say Gray-sama?"

Gray swallowed hard and tried to find his breath. This wasn't the plan, this wasn't what she deserved, but now it was out and he knew if he took it back now it might hurt her feelings. So he sighed and reached into his pocket. He was grateful he had decided to keep the ring on him, he had been worried she might find it while cleaning. Gray scratched the back of his neck and tried to think of a way to rescue this, "ummm."

"Gray-sama?" she asked quietly.

Gray cleared his throat. "I'm not the best with . . .Juvia I . . ." He looked at her wide-eyed, hopeful expression and started to feel sick. Why did he always fuck this kind of thing up?

His silence deflated Juvia's excitement, he could see it in the way her shoulders dropped and her face fought a frown. He shook his head and looked at his feet. "Juvia, you are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met. I have never deserved your patience or your kindness . . ."

"Gray-sama . . ." Juvia started to argue but he held up a hand to stop her.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye. "I don't deserve it but thank you. Thank you for waiting for me, thank you for fighting through my coldness, thank you for loving me."

He dropped to his knee and Juvia's hands flew to her face. "Gray-sama!"

He pulled out the ring and cleared his throat again, trying to fight through the nerves that were threatening to strangle him. "Juvia you deserve the world but unfortunately I can't give you that, but I can give you me and if you'll marry me I promise I'll be yours for the rest of my life." He smiled, "Truth be told I think I'm already yours and I have been for a while now." Juvia started to cry and Gray prayed they were happy tears. He held up the ring and said, "So what do you say Juvia?"

"Yes, Yes!" She took the ring from his hand and put it on her finger, then fell to her knees and hugged him close. "Juvia doesn't want the world, Juvia only wants Gray-sama."

Gray hugged her back, his heart full. "Sorry Juvia, I wanted to do something more romantic . . ."

"Shhh, Gray-sama, that was beautiful," she said with a smile. Then she kissed him and all apologies were forgotten.

* * *

Yukino's phone beeped at her just as she found a parking spot. When she had left the bakery, she texted her sister saying, 'won't be home tonight, break a leg tonight!' Sorano must have texted just before curtain call. Yukino chuckled at the message 'stop letting me know every time you go let that boy touch you, it's disgusting.' She would have to text Sorano a selfie with Sting later, preferably one where Sting was kissing her.

It had felt like the longest one ever but finally her week without Lucy was over. She had even stayed extra late tonight to make sure everything was spic-and-span so that when Lucy came in Tuesday morning the kitchen would be ready for her. Yukino was exhausted, and it felt like she was covered from head to toe with butter, flour, and floor cleaner. She was sure if her sister was in her shoes she would have gone home, showered, and put on fresh makeup before going to see her beau, but Yukino wasn't Sorano. Which was why she was now dragging herself through the front door of his apartment in sweats, a tank top, and a large open cardigan, with her hair messily pulled from her face and her jacket half unzipped. She knew she looked sloppy but she also knew that Sting wouldn't mind. Plus the prospect of a shower with him certainly sounded far more desirable than wasting an hour without him in order to make herself more presentable.

She waved to one of Sting's neighbors by the mailboxes as she passed through the front hall. Yukino loved that she felt like she belonged here now, it made her so happy. In the elevator ride she sagged against the wall with a tired smile. Saturday nights were always her favorite, they could stay up as late as they wanted and there was nothing to force them out of bed the next day. Saturday nights were the only time that schedules didn't hang over heads and remind them of early mornings and deadlines to be met. Saturday nights belonged to them.

She put her key into the front door and turned, comforted by the realization that she was always welcome behind that door. It didn't matter what Sting was in the middle of, he was always glad to see her. Inside the apartment was warm and quiet. Lector came to greet her with a rumbling purr. He pushed himself up against her leg and she rewarded his sweet greeting with a scratch behind the ear.

Yukino crept into the apartment, following the sound of the blaring TV. Sting was on the couch, ignoring whatever show he had on for background noise. He had headphones on and his nose practically buried in his computer. Yukino stopped and watched him for a while. She loved how expressive his face was, the way his brow crinkled and his bottom lip would disappear between his teeth.

She tiptoed up behind him, jumping when he shouted at an unresponsive npc. She pursed her lips to stifle an excited giggle and reached around to cover his eyes. He stiffened and she pulled a headphone aside to whisper "Guess who?" in his ear. The sound of her voice relaxed his face into a lazy smile.

Sting shifted his head so that her hands were over his mouth and his eyes were looking up at her face. He pressed one of her palms to his lips and kissed it. "Hey baby," he murmured. Then he used her hands to pull her down so he could kiss her mouth.

The computer rang out a song of demise and Yukino pulled away. "Oh no! I killed you!"

Sting just chuckled. He closed the laptop and set it aside with the headphones. Then he pulled her up and over, into his lap. "It doesn't matter, I was just killing time." He kissed her again. "I knew I wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything else once you got here."

Yukino smiled up at him. She ran her fingers down the side of his face and thought it was a crime to be so handsome. "I love you," she whispered.

Sting grinned and kissed her nose. "I love you too! So what do want to do? Should we order something, you wanna go somewhere?"

Yukino shook her head and sighed. "Later," she said before kissing him.

"Later?" he asked, his face twisting with adorable confusion.

Yukino shifted in his lap and pulled his shoulders so that he started to fall over her. "Later," she whispered again, followed by a more forceful kiss.

Sting grinned as realization dawned. "I can do later." He rolled out from under her and ran a hand along her ribcage. He kissed her and then purred, "I can definitely do later."

Yukino smiled underneath him. It was good to be home.

* * *

Lucy looked at the front door to their house and sighed, "I guess it's back to real life now."

"Mmm, I guess," Natsu murmured behind her. He stepped lightly behind her, already contemplating how he was going to bring back her smile.

"At least we have tomorrow, I don't think I could have gone from that kind of relaxation to work, I need a little buffer period," Lucy put the key in the lock and started to turn.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Just 'cause we're going back ta real life doesn't mean we can't have any fun."

She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin, "Oh yeah?" The door unlocked and she turned the knob. She pushed open the door with another sigh that quickly turned to a squeal as Natsu swept her up into his arms. "What are you doing?!" she cried.

With a cackle, he carried her into the house bridal style and kissed her when they were in the living room. "Showing you what kinda fun we can have at home!"

Lucy giggled as he spun her around. "Natsu! You're going to make me sick!"

"Sorry babe, it's all part of the package. I'm gonna be making you sick for the rest of our lives!" Natsu cheered with a grin.

"You better do more than make me sick," Lucy growled.

Natsu grinned mischievously, "I can do that." He lowered his head to kiss her neck and as he nibbled on her ear he murmured, "Want to see some of the other ways we can have fun now that we're back to real life?"

Lucy made a hum that turned to a giggle when his lips moved to her throat. "Only if you promise not to make me sick."

Natsu started for the bedroom. "Lucy, a good relationship is built on honesty, so I have to tell you I cannot make that promise. . ."

Lucy smiled a wide disbelieving smile. "And why is that?" she asked.

Natsu tossed her on the bed. "Because . . ." he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Then as he crawled over her he teased, "I might be planning on doing a few things that are kinda . . .acrobatic."

Her laughter was music to his ears. When his eyes were on level with her smiling ones, he kissed her and thought he didn't know what Lucy was complaining about. If this was real life from now on, then that was more than fine with him.


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end! Thanks for reading!

Lucy carefully lowered herself into one of the patio chairs on the deck after returning from what felt like her tenth trip to the restroom since arriving at Makarov's just a few hours prior. At eight months pregnant, the massive weight of her midsection had a habit of throwing her off balance and causing more of a collapse into seats instead of a gentle landing and she didn't want to do anything to disturb the little bundle currently sleeping in Juvia's arms. She gasped as the chair scooted slightly when her butt hit the chair, causing the sharp noise of metal scraping concrete. All of the women around the table froze and cringed collectively but the little head of black duck fluff only snuggled closer to her mother.

Lucy laughed and reached for her glass of water. "That was a close one."

Juvia smiled down at the child softly. "Lumikki is deep in Dreamland now, I don't think we have to worry about waking her anymore."

"Really? And here I thought that was just a boy thing. I always had an easier time with Perun, he slept like the dead. Lisha here wakes up if I breathe too loudly." Mira's daughter turned her large blue eyes to her mother's hair and promptly pulled a fistful into her mouth. Mira sighed and pulled the hair free of the little girl's bite then balanced Lisha on her lap while she swiftly tied all her hair up on top of her head. "It's a good thing she's cute, this one has a mischievous streak," Mira said with a tone of fondness. She smoothed her child's hair and plopped the pacifier in Lisha's mouth.

Lucy's attention was pulled to the back yard by a shriek. She made a grunt of frustration. Natsu had placed their daughter Kaida on his shoulders with a watergun in hand and they were now chasing everyone around in the yard. Shutora was the source of the scream, she was now completely soaking wet. Yajeh pointed and laughed but he was quickly drenched as well. The two sprinted after Natsu and Kaida but they couldn't keep up. Lucy had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Natsu had Kaida, she wasn't going to fall, she was having fun. Lucy found herself often having to give herself these little pep talks.

"Do you want me to go put a stop to it?" Erza asked as she took the seat next to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at Erza and shook her head. "It's fine, I know she's safe with him." She looked over at Natsu and grimaced at the way he threw Kaida five feet over his head. Her daughter squealed with delight. "Even if sometimes it doesn't look like it."

Erza hummed and shook her head with an expression of approval. "She'll grow up brave and strong. You're doing a good job. Just be sure to watch the stress." She touched Lucy's stomach and smiled, "It isn't good for the baby to worry. Oh!" She turned away and started digging in her bag, she came up with a large jug of green juice. She held it out to Lucy. "I have some of this kale smoothie. It has nuts and fruits and lots of greens, everything that the baby needs. Would you like some? Maybe it will help relax you as well, there's just something soothing about chia seeds."

Lucy did her best to tuck away a frown as she looked from Erza's face to her smoothie and to her belly. At six month's pregnant, Erza looked like some olympic athlete with a basketball under her shirt. Her pregnancy was careful, with a planned diet, daily exercise, and naps to make sure she got exactly as much sleep as was suggested. She was positively glowing. In contrast, Lucy was a sweaty mess, eight months of craving hot wings and tacos was catching up to her quickly.

"Erza that looks like you're drinking slime! Don't put that in Lucy's face or she'll vomit all over you," Cana teased. She stood in front of them with a broad smile and her hands on her hips.

Erza laughed and took a big swig. "I'll have you know, it's delicious. I have more energy than ever."

"I don't doubt it. You're belly's the size of my head and you still move better than me." Cana slumped in the chair next to Erza and rested her head on her shoulder. "You're going to be a good mama." She chuckled slightly before adding, "or I should say, you  _are_  a good mama."

"How are the boys taking your pregnancy?" asked Juvia.

Lucy looked over at where the guys were playing with the older children. It was easy to spot Erza's current fosters. Ajeel was running to and fro, playing more with himself than the others, but doing it exuberantly. Invel was more reserved, the eight year old sat at the back of the yard, ignoring the noise as he threaded together chains of clover. Jellal sat next him, picking the flowers and handing them over silently, not seeming to mind the way the child accepted the flowers without acknowledging his presence.

When Lucy looked at Erza she was also watching the boys with a smile on her face. "They are interested at least, but I don't think I can say they are happy. I'm sure it's a little scary for them at the moment, but once the baby comes and they see that we still have time for them, hopefully they will be able to enjoy it."

"It's too bad the girls won't be around for the baby," lamented Mira.

Erza continued to smile, though it drooped slightly. "It is, but this is the best possible thing for them. Their father is really trying to do right by them, even if their mother can't be around. He has a steady job now and a nice apartment, I'm really proud of him. The girls  _should_ be with him and if they ever need me in the future, they'll know how to find me."

Cana squeezed her tighter. "Can you be my mama? I've eaten ramen all week. I think I'm failing at adulting."

Erza patted her arm. "You do just fine. Any plans to settle any time soon?" she asked with a wry smile.

Cana jumped up and cheered, "Never!"

Lucy rubbed her belly and let out a long breath. She smiled, "No babies for Cana?"

Cana bent to kiss Lisha's white downy hair. She pulled away quickly, just in time to avoid Lisha's grabby hands. "Why would I have any of my own when you all have these beautiful children that I can play with and then hand back when I'm done with them?"

Mira took her baby's hands and Lisha pulled one of her mother's fingers into her mouth. "It's a shame Cana, you would have the most beautiful babies."

Cana snorted, "She'd probably end up just like me, and the world can't handle two of us."

Levy peaked out from around Cana with a laugh, "We can barely handle one of you!" She took the seat next to Erza with a happy sigh. "Isn't it a beautiful day? I don't think we could have gotten better weather."

"See, and this is just the weekend Juvia told Lyon he should have had the wedding, but noooo 'six months is too short Juvia' and 'I'm not getting married the same weekend Gray did, Juvia.' Lyon was all excuses!" Juvia cried.

Erza returned her drink to her bag. "You are wasting time there Juvia. With how Meredy is handling wedding planning, I wouldn't be surprised if they just fly to some beach somewhere."

Mira pouted, "That's a shame, I was looking forward to a wedding where I wouldn't have to limit my drinking."

Lucy smiled secretly at the little kick to her ribcage. She put a hand to her abdomen and wondered if her little boy was reaching back. He was an active one, she was going to have her hands full. "Don't worry, Yukino says that Minerva is planning a doozy of a wedding for next spring."

"You think we'll all be invited?" asked Levy.

"Oh yeah, she wants the world to watch her walk down the aisle," Lucy said.

Levy chuckled, "Rogue is so shy though, he's going to be so nervous!"

"He's going to be so pink cheeked up there, it will be adorable!" Mira exclaimed. "Oooh I can't wait, I love weddings! It's been too long since we had one."

Cana rolled her eyes, "Only you would be sad about something like that. I'm glad we're almost done with all of them. I'm tired of having to look at avocado slicers and potato mashers. Next wedding is getting a gift card."

"Speaking of wedding gifts, I just received Yukino's thank you. It was lovely! How is she doing?" asked Erza.

"She still has bad morning sickness. We've had to give most of her work to her assistant, she can barely handle icing things," Lucy explained. Then she grinned and added, "She can't eat anything and I can't stop eating everything, we're quite the duo."

"Well you look great Lu, I think you're doing just fine," said Levy.

Lucy frowned down at her stomach, "Are you sure? Porlyusica asked if I was having twins the other day."

Mira waved her off, "That's just Porlyusica, if she doesn't have anything nasty to say she doesn't say anything at all . . ." Mira turned away distracted by the sound of the fence opening. When she saw who arrived her face brightened into a wide smile. "You guys were able to come! I'm so excited."

An exhausted looking Lisanna and a pleased looking Bixlow made their way towards the group of women. Bixlow plopped a baby carrier on the table and exclaimed, "Look at my baby, isn't she beautiful?!"

Most of the women stood to crowd around the baby carrier but Lucy remained in place next to Juvia, it was too much trouble to get up at this point. Bixlow pulled the tiny thing out of it's car seat and rested her on his shoulder. Lucy smiled at the tiny jammy-clad feet. She couldn't wait to meet the little boy inside of her. Now that Kaida was running and chatting, it was easy to forget how tiny she started out as.

Lisanna collapsed into Erza's vacated seat next to Lucy. "I can't believe I have to go back Monday!" she cried.

"Not quite ready?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "Definitely not! I should have taken more than six weeks, I know it's only part time but I'm exhausted and it's going to be so hard to leave her!"

"It's a good thing you have the best babysitter in the world," Mira quipped.

Lisanna gave a tired giggle. "I know, it certainly could be worse."

"Sometimes, when I was little, we had to go to Porlyusica's," Cana said with a shudder. "She'd lock us in the basement with a basket of junk toys and tell us not to interrupt her while she was watching her Golden girls."

Erza chuckled, "I forgot about Golden Girls! She stopped doing that after Natsu put the hole in the wall."

"You mean after you made the hole in the wall with Natsu's body?" Cana remarked.

Erza shrugged, "He shouldn't have tried to take the Barbie."

Freed walked out the back door of the house with a tray full of meats for the grill. He smiled down at the carrier. "She's beautiful Bixlow, who knew you had it in you!"

Bixlow just grinned, "She gets it from her mama."

Freed smiled at a tired Lisanna and said, "Indeed she does. If you all will excuse me, the grill master is waiting." Then he continued on with the plate towards the grill, where Laxus was already beginning to look irritated with Gajeel and Gray's hovering over his shoulder. Makarov sat in a chair by them, but from his posture it was clear he had already fallen asleep.

Lucy was just thinking how lovely and peaceful the whole thing was when Natsu sprinted over, now free of Kaida, and stuck a water gun down Gray's pants and began emptying it. Gray spun around, tore the water gun away, and dumped his beer all over Natsu's head. Suddenly the two were wrestling in the middle of the yard while Ajeel and the twins cheered and Kaida jumped around shouting "Go Daddy Go!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and took as deep a breath as the growing child inside her would allow. Apparently it had been  _too_ peaceful for Natsu.

"That's it! I'm putting the two of you in time out!" Shouted Erza and she began stomping her way to the middle of the yard.

"Oooo you're in trouble now!" chanted little Ajeel. Lucy noted that Invel looked the slightest bit amused though he did not stop making his chain.

"Aunty Erza, no hurt daddy!" Kaida begged as she ran forward and took hold of Erza's arm.

Since Erza was held in place by the little girl, Gray ran towards the back of the yard and took cover behind some bushes. Natsu took advantage the momentary distraction and sprinted around Erza back towards the patio. He hid behind Lucy's chair but his giggles easily gave him away.

Lisanna laughed, "I don't think you'll ever change."

Natsu stood and grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment." He leaned over Lucy and she tilted her head up to kiss him. He was soaking wet and he smelled of beer but his smile was infectious. Even the baby inside her seemed to begin to do a jig.

Lucy put a hand over her stomach and sighed. Natsu made his way around and knelt down in front of her. He put a hand to her abdomen and furrowed his brow at it. "Everything okay?"

"I think I'm growing another Natsu. This little guy is as active as you," Lucy teased.

Kaida began sneaking up behind her daddy. Her exaggerated steps were anything but quiet. Natsu grinned at the sound and loudly declared, "Thank goodness, Kaida is soooo boring. She never does anything but sleep."

"I do not!" Kaida shouted as she pounced on Natsu's back.

"Gotcha!" Natsu stood and spun quickly while Kaida squealed with delight. This time Lucy didn't feel worried, she only smiled. Her handsome husband and her beautiful daughter looked so happy that she couldn't help but feel happy too. Not for the first time and certainly not for the last, Lucy was thankful her oven broke all those years ago. It was such a lovely day and she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be than here, surrounded by this large family that Natsu had given her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who were wondering, Erza did want to adopt the girls, unfortunately she wasn't able to because their dad petitioned and was able to show he was responsible enough to get them back. Over half of kids in the foster system return to their parents so I decided to go that way. I could see Erza and Jellal bringing kids into their home time and time again and provided those poor kids a place to feel safe and secure and cared for. Even long after they have children of their own


End file.
